My Beloved Brother
by shotaHunter1851
Summary: Yandere Jazz AU. Born like an empty shell, Jazz spends her first sixteen years of life as a walking doll, existing without emotions in the dark, that until she realizes that the one who can bring her from the darkness is just at arms reach. She will protect her newfound sunshine no matter the cost. Warning: reader beware, Incest and violence, Lemon
1. My sunshine

Danny Phantom Fanfiction

This is a work of fiction

All characters belong to their rightful owners

My beloved brother

Chapter one: My Sunshine.

Dedicated to Torxanen, who kindly requested this fiction

It was a quiet evening as Jazz Fenton study for her school exams the following morning, she could hear her brother and his friends playing games in his room just next door, it was a wonder as to how her brother Daniel managed to keep his average "B" with all his gaming and foolery.

Danny, as he was more often called, was more of the social kind of kid, though he had limited number of friends mostly consisting of Samantha Manson, a young vegetarian gothic girl and a dark skin boy named Tucker Foley who was never seen without his red beret, by how little Jazz knew this kid was borderline obsessed with technology, there were other names among his friends but none that she could recall or care for.

Unlike her brother, Jazz's friends consisted of her only of her books, surprisingly she did have a boyfriend at one point in time, but things die out extremely fast, they just didn't make "click" at all.

Danny's voice and laughter echo through the hallways, despite being a family she didn't feel the need or the urge to spend time with her mother, father and especially with her little brother, it was around seven o'clock when his friends left the house as their gaming evening had finally come to an end.

The red hair girl leans back on her chair as she stares at the ceiling, a few moments later her mother Maddie knocks on her door and welcomes herself inside the room as her daughter just looks at her, the woman gazed at her only daughter as she tells her to come down for dinner.

With a blank expression on her almost empty eyes, she nodded in agreement without voicing any sort of words, Maddie walks away leaving her daughter behind as she calls out for her cheery son.

Danny dashes out from his bedroom with a wide smile as he passes next to Jazz who was already at the stairs, their eyes met for a brief moment, his eyes filled with joy while hers lacking emotion.

Dinner was filled with her father's loud voice and almost irritating laughter, yet Jazz ate in silence as her brother commented on how he had been unfairly banned from using anything delicate at the school lab.

For the last few months, the boy had drop far too many bickers and other glass containers forcing the chemistry teacher to finally prohibit him from even touching anything remotely delicate that could break in his butterfingers.

"How was your day, sweetie?" asked Maddie to her redhead daughter.

"Fine"- replied the girl as she continues eating.

Once dinner was over, it was almost mandatory to gather up in the living room to watch the night game shows on television, the very same her parents enjoyed perhaps a little too much.

Throughout time Jazz had come used to sit on the large sofa while her father sat on the single couch staring straight to the television, in front of the girl was the two-seat sofa where her mother and brother sat together, it was always the same scenery and the same routine.

For the last five years, her family would sit every night in front of the t.v. engrossing themselves in this mindless show, Jazz couldn't understand what her parents found so entertaining in watching people act like fools for cheap prices, perhaps the idea of seeing someone win the fancy car they couldn't actually keep for how expensive the upholding is, drew them in.

The redhaired girl look over to her family, the same scene she had been watching for the last five years since the show started was replaying before her eyes once more. The only difference was that Danny had grown enough to trade his mother's lap for the spot next to her while her father had also grown but only on his belly and his sides.

It was all the same boring sight as ever, during mid-show Jazz noticed Danny gave out a slight tremble and quickly excuse himself, soon to disappear from sight. Once the boy was on the first floor, Jazz could hear the door slam.

This behavior had become more common recently, it was apparent Danny found something new to do, but Jazz hadn't, she still had her books and her studies, once the senseless show was over, she made her way back upstairs.

On the wall next to the stairs, there were pictures of her and Danny, she wasn't new to the fact that she didn't smile in any of the family portraits and those where she did were always forced and fake.

As she made her way back to her bedroom she notices the lights in Danny's room were turned off though it was still early for him to be asleep, even so, she carries on to her bedroom, straight to her books until midnight.

(XXXXX)

Her Saturday mornings were always the same, she would take a shower as soon as she awakens, have breakfast with her family and head back to her room to continue reading her books, it wasn't that she was devoted to school or to her studies, in fact, she couldn't care any less for it.

She just needed to do something, television bored her far too quick and she lost interest equally fast on any online friends she met, and the teens she shared classes with never interested her either.

Around two in the evening Jazz would leave her house to meet her Saturday appointment at the local hospital, the journey had little changed for her, people mindlessly buying in the shops and driving around mostly to places they could reach walking.

The park had the same kids playing on the grass while some others chat under the shade of a tree. Having left the park behind the redhead could see the hospital where she was being expected.

It was a three stories high building with two basements, to the far right was the emergency ward and on the opposite end was the parking lot. Jasmine was due on the third floor.

The nurses greeted her like every Saturday, Jazz had practiced her smile and morning greetings in the bathroom but in the back of her mind, she was sure the nurse could see right through her facade as she enters the elevator.

The elevator doors open to the psychiatric ward, she could see some teens sitting in the waiting room, some scratching their arms with twitching eyes while others had their gaze wandering around, perhaps their minds were indeed elsewhere.

After announcing herself to the nurse in the reception area, Jazz is sent down the hallway where her doctor waits for her, the plaque in the glass door reads "Dr. Bradley Jones, psychiatry."

"Good evening doctor"- said Jazz as the door opens revealing an unusually muscular man.

Every Saturday evening Jazz had to visit her psychiatrist to have her mental state evaluated, a few years ago she had been diagnosed with something called "Schizoid personality disorder," at least that what the doctors called it. Jasmine was told that the main symptoms were, lack of interest in most social activities, as well as not showing interest in other people including close family members.

Though Jazz was told she was very sick, the girl did wonder about it, those that knew about her, spoke of the redhead been a wonderful girl while others thought she was actually broken on the inside. Jazz never felt sick nor unusual, but she was aware something was wrong with her, perhaps they were right, maybe she was broken.

Her mood always the same, never showing joy not evening after she won an award at school for her science projects, the whole school had gathered at the auditorium to see her receive her prize handled by none other than the city mayor Vlad Masters but all she said was "thanks."

It was almost comical as to how she robotically read the speech she had been given by her teacher mister Lancer after forcing her back to the podium, her reading was flat and even boring, so much it made Mr. Lancer step in and cut the so-called speech short.

She never once felt out of place nor strange but she did understand that she wasn't as society would claim to be normal, her lack of friends was a huge concerned for Maddie, so much she even presented her to some of the kids from her own acquaintances.

"So, how was your week?"- asked the doctor.

"Normal, nothing to report"- answered the girl staring at her doctor.

The man had been her psychiatrist for the past two years since her parents took notice of her strange behavior, kids normally are loud and cheery, always wanting to play with whoever and whatever is nearby but Jazz never once tried to interact with any of the children in her school.

Her blank stare often scared of the kids at school. At home it was all the same, she just sat in front of the television watching cartoons next to Danny, though her brother laughs his guts out she didn't even smirk, eventually, she stops watching cartoons altogether. Scarcely talking to her parents, never asking for anything, let it be toys or candy, never even speaking out of turn.

For some parents, this situation would be bliss but not for the Fenton's as it came to be very disturbing to see their only daughter like some pretty doll who said nothing or ask for anything.

"And how are things with your boyfriend?"- continued the doctor.

"We broke up last week"- answered the girl.

Bradly wasn't surprised to see that Jazz didn't consider her break-up to be important or even relevant, as far as he knew the kid was a year older than her, they had met during an optional class the girl had been forced to take by mister Lancer who wanted her to exploit all her potential.

Their dates were always bland and repetitive, it wasn't only Jazz's unemotional persona but the shy nature of her boyfriend that didn't help improve the relationship, after six months the redhead terminated the relationship.

Her parents seem more disappointed and depress by the whole "breaking up" than Jazz, both Maddie and Jack had high hopes that this kid could pull their daughter from whatever void of emotions she found herself in but even he had his fill of the girl's cold aura.

Once again as the prior two years, doctor Bradly hadn't done any sort of advances on her mental state, he did wonder if she actually had Schizoid personality disorder, she did show all of the symptoms but something just didn't feel right, it was as if she had never even been born with emotions, to begin with.

Never showing interest in others or passion for anything had become her way of living life, the sole reason she had begun to study so devoutly was only that her mother asked her to. Prizes, trophies, and medals meant nothing to her, just something to hang on the living room wall.

"I'm gonna give you a medicine a little stronger than the ones I already prescribe you"- said the man as he had realized that the medicine had no effect whatsoever on the girl.

The man watches her leave as she had done for the last two years she had been seeing him and yet never showing the slightest improvement, this made Bradly wonder if she should be intern, perhaps with 24-hour surveillance and stronger medication could provide better results.

(XXXX)

Her nights were the same boring routine, eating a bland and flat dinner that both her father and brother claim to be delicious though she couldn't actually enjoy, followed by the same mindless show on television, though lately, Danny had made it a more common occurrence to leave suddenly.

Her weekend ended like usual but it seems her brother had the time of his life thanks to his friends, even though she wonders how it would be to have such relationships, she didn't feel any sort of jealousy towards the boy.

Surely, she "enjoyed" having a boyfriend for nearly six months, had gone on dates and the works, even kissing but nothing ever spark within her heart by being with the boy.

The week carry on as usual and as such, she made her customary trip to the school library on Wednesday where she would read her afternoon away, unbeknown to her a few pairs of eyes gaze upon her with malicious devotion.

Night came along with a text message from her mother asking the redhead to come home, Jazz notice it was already 6:00 pm, the library was closing up for the day. As she made her way out, the librarian waves her a good-bye with a large smile as the red hair did the same though without the same cheery smile.

Behind her was a group of boys following the red hair girl, each step made them dangerously closer, Jazz hadn't noticed them at all as her mind was engrossed with her homework and extracurricular assignments that needed to be done by Friday.

A few steps away she could see a large balding man wearing a black leather jacket and sunglasses, the girl found it unusual to see someone using dark shades despite it being already dark.

As she passes next to him, the man quickly swipes behind her putting the teen in a tight neck hold, by sheer instinct she tried to free herself from the man's grip, but as she grabs his thick and powerful arm, two of the men that were following her take hold of her legs and quickly carry her into a nearby alleyway.

The very few that witness the abduction chose to ignore the situation as they move their eyes away. The men that took her all wore dark hoodies and ski masks, Jazz tried to struggle away from them but no matter what she tried, it all became futile, though a normal person would be terrified by now, she wasn't.

Even when they peel her pants away, she couldn't feel any sort of fear, she was well aware that she needed to scream, that her heart had to be beating so hard it should break from her ribcage and yet she couldn't feel the dread.

Her breathing remains calm as the rapists spread her legs after tearing her panties, the bold man told her to stay calm or he would break her neck and still rape her, rather than closing her eyes she kept on staring at the rapist in between her legs.

The man's eyes were blue and filled with fear, it appears to be the first time he's done something like this, his hands tremble as he unzips his pants while the other three order him to hurry up as they too want their turns.

Jasmin's legs began to hurt as they had never been in such a position before, her neck was no better, she could feel the rapist penis trying to pierce her womanhood but as she lowers her eyes she could notice the man's pubic hair to be blonde.

"Almost…."- whispered the rapist as his friends continue to hurry him.

A quick and sudden strike to the man's head tosses him to the side unconscious as blood spills over Jazz's face, without wasting a single second Jazz's savior attacks the rapist on the right by bashing him in the head with full force.

The large bald man lets go of Jazz and tries to tackle the "hero" who had come to the girl's rescue, but though the bald man is almost twice his size, the smaller guy manages to hold his ground.

The red-haired girl's surprise is great as she sees the two fighting men come under a street light, her protector was none other than her younger brother, in his hand was a rusty pipe he wields like a sword, far behind them was a scared Sam talking on the phone, most likely with the police.

She hadn't noticed but Tucker was standing next to her threating the second rapist with a wooden plank. The man in the ski mask didn't know what to do, but reason was heavier than loyalty, for he chose to run leaving his friends behind, Tucker tried to follow him but his shaking legs didn't let him go too far.

Jazz's eyes were glued to her younger brother, never had she seen him like this, fighting bravely against a man that clearly double his size and triple his weight, despite all of his disadvantages, Danny had the upper hand in this fight.

Each punch thrown to him was dodged with sublime agility, growing tired of this little dance, the bald man once more tried to tackle the kid, yet the raven-haired boy steps to the side letting the guy fall on the ground.

Danny ended the fight as he connects a powerful strike to the man's jaw using his rusty pipe. Teeth and blood fly out from his mouth as he falls unconscious over a puddle of filthy water.

Unable to stand up, the redhead girl watches Danny rushing over to her hugging her tightly within his small and thing arms, the warm embrace heats her soul up as his arms do the same with her body. Jazz slowly wraps her arms around his back and relaxes.

Something "click" within her, this was different from the many time her ex-boyfriend hugged her, she could feel Danny's warmed, she felt not only safe but comfortable, it was as if she belongs in his arms.

Their eyes met as both ignore the sirens from the police patrol cars that had just arrived thanks to Sam's call, the chattering from the onlookers who refuse to help her out in her moment of need despite having seen the abducted were also ignore, and of course the stares from Sam and Tucker.

(XXXXX)

Later that night the whole Fenton family had gathered at the local police station where Jazz gave her statement against the three rapists, having the fourth one escape, though the cops assured her that it was only a matter of time before they caught him too.

Among the criminals was none other than Dash Baxter, Casper High's quarterback. Jazz recognized him immediately once his ski mask had been removed by the police, the boy often flirted with Jazz even when she had a clear relationship with her now former boyfriend.

But never once had been remotely interested in the quarterback, this, of course, didn't fit well with the arrogant and overly confident teen, more often than not he took his frustrations with Danny, knowing all too well that he and Jazz are blood-related.

Perhaps in his idiotic head, Baxter thought he could impress Jazz with his large muscles and athletic prowess, but none ever did call her attention not even when her brother became the target of his bulling.

Now quarterback Dash Baxter was been charged with attempted rape. The Baxter family begged the Fenton to drop the charges as their boy had a bright future ahead and this would ruin everything but neither Jack nor Maddie were willing to let go.

The older teenager had been tricked by his older friends, a group of football players who somehow had the ridiculous idea that they could sleep with whatever woman they wanted just because they knew how to throw a ball and fetch after it.

Jasmine's constant refusals had offended the teens as they believe that no woman should ever refuse them, it was in their empty heads that they figure it was only natural for them to correct Jazz's behavior. Of course, the rest of the world disagree with the players' way of thinking, Dash and the others would now face justice.

Despite how horrible the experience was, it surprised the police officers to see the girl calm and collected, in their experience, girls that go through such attacks are a shaking mess, always on full alert but Jazz didn't show any sort of fear or uneasiness whatsoever, if it weren't for the fact that the cops caught the criminals in the act, it would seem like nothing actually took place.

The whole journey back home, Jazz held tightly to Danny's hand never letting go, the boy understood that though she couldn't express it on her face, she was indeed terrified, hence the reason as to why she refuses to let go of him.

Jazz turns her gaze over to Danny and for the first time in many years she smiles without the need to fake it, having almost forgotten her rape attempt she leans over his shoulder as she falls asleep.

His warm and tenderness made him the most comfortable spot to be at any given moment, her rest came short as they had reach Fenton works, it was already passed two in the morning, all the family members started to head back to their rooms.

Maddie hugs her daughter before making sure she was in her bedroom, tuck in and safe in her bed, yet the girl's empty eyes made her worried even more but not as much as when she heard about the attack.

The old woman couldn't help but wonder if there was anything she could do to make things better, her daughter's sickness and now the fact that she was target by a group of evil teenagers made her even more anxious than ever.

(XXXXX)

Jasmine's dreams were free of nightmares from the attack for she dreamed about school, her days in the library, the tasteless family dinners and above all about Danny, she could see herself in his arms, safe and warm. She leans in closer to his face, their lips almost touching each other.

The sudden honking of a truck driver that nearly ran over a biker who skip the red light, forced the red hair girl to harshly return to reality.

Panting heavily, she looks around, the sun was up high and bright as ever, not a single cloud in the light-blue sky, the honking from the traffic on the street below her room was roaring, a normal day.

The alarm clock said it was already nine in the morning making the girl jumped off her bed and straight into the hallway where her mother stops her as she explains that she's been given a few days off, the woman also told her about having to go to the police precinct to meet with Jack and the detectives in charge of her case.

Though Maddie didn't want to tell her, Jazz knew the principal and the school board must have been informed by the police about what their sports star had done to their award-winning student, not really wanting to leave her daughter alone Maddie left the house as she told her daughter that her breakfast was in the kitchen.

Casper high wasn't known for winning awards and trophies in anything, not in sports or academics, the last time the school had received an award was almost twelve years ago and prior to that, was when Maddie study there herself.

Jazz nodded in agreement as she headed over to the bathroom to groom herself. On the mirror she could see a small and faint bruise under her neck which resembles the bald man's arm, she began running the water from the shower as she took off her clothes.

She was so tired the previous night she hadn't change into her pajamas. As she took off her pants and socks, she could see hand marks on her ankles, upon entering the shower she recalls the paramedics which tended to her said she wasn't harmed at all.

It was indeed a miracle that her brother happened to pass by with his friends, if the movie had ended a little later or if the line for the snack bar had been just a little longer, Dash and his crew would have done their evil.

Just some light bruises were the result of this attack, even now she couldn't feel the repugnance of having Dash's penis probing and nearly piercing her womanhood. Pain was the only thing her body and mind ever answer to.

Her soul was empty, not a single emotion was there, she wasn't happy nor sad, it bothers her to know she wasn't normal. Jazz knew she had to be angry, scare, and a shaking mess. There were so many emotions she could choose from but she just couldn't feel anything.

(XXXXX)

Once she finishes her shower, Jasmine heads back to her room stopping in front of her brother's room, needless to say, he was at school perhaps being bully by Dash teammates for getting their QB in jail, slowly she opens the door leading to where her hero slept at night.

Posters of a rock band called Humpty-Dumpty decor the wall where the bed stood, next to it was a large dresser with some photos of himself with Sam and Tucker, some other people appear in a few more pictures, none that the redhead could care to remember.

Cover only by her dump towel she walks over to the bed, the grey sheets and white pillow were the only things that dress his bed unlike her own, Maddie insisted on pink sheets and fluffy pillows.

She laid down on the bed putting her face on the grey sheets, she recalls the vile stench from the hairless man, she kindly expected a similar odor coming from the bedsheets but instead, she sniffs the sweet fragrance her brother left behind.

Jazz took in deep breaths as she moves her head over to the pillow, there was a shirt laying over it, the same type Danny always wore. A simple white polo with a red dot in the middle, the boy never cared to be in fashion hence he had many of the same shirts and blue jeans.

She remains in Danny's bed for hours, sniffing the shirt and touching her breast while playing with her womanhood as she was getting drunk with the scent her little brother left behind on the shirt and the bedsheets, the sudden roaring sounds of the family RV parking in front of the house made the girl jump out from her trance.

Running to her room as fast as she could, Jazz immediately put on her usual black blouse and blue jeans, soon to make her way downstairs to greet her parents in the living room.

Jack was tired for he had been at the station all night long dealing with both his lawyer and that of the Baxter family, Dash tried to get a deal by ratting out his friends, who unsurprisingly had been doing drugs and raped other girls.

The trial was to take place the following week but as it seems, Dash was facing a year in juvenile for attempted rape and assault as well as for drug possession and aiding criminal affairs.

The bald man already had a warrant against him, naturally for rape. The other kids were too face trail the same day as Dash, yet he was only being tried for the attempted rape.

Nevertheless, the fourth rapist who had already been identified thanks to Dash, as Kwan Li who had gone into hiding but it was a matter of time before he is caught. Jack hugs his daughter as he told her that everything was alright now, the guys were in prison and the other kid was far too scared to try anything foolish.

Maddie took her husband up their room so he could catch up on some much-needed sleep as she told Jazz to relax in the living room. She sat on her regular spot as her eyes move towards the place where Danny normally sat, she could envision the raven-haired boy leaning against the armrest while he watches the same mindless shows on television. Laughing at crude and vulgar jokes that almost scratch with the obscene as night comes over, ending another boring day for the girl.

Danny had been in Jazz's mind ever since the attack, she notices it was already 2:30 and her brother would be back from school in a short while if he didn't hang out with his friends as was usual.

She took a seat at her brother's favorite spot on the couch, with her eyes close she soon drawn herself in thoughts of not so innocent nature, she could feel Danny's arms wrapping around her shoulders from behind while he rested his head just under her chin.

Smiling almost wickedly, the redhead slowly moves her hands over to her shoulder, searching for Danny's hands but rather than his hand, she met with Maddie's hand who came to get her daughter.

"Are you ok, honey?"- asked the older Fenton.

It was the first time Maddie saw her daughter startle and somewhat scared, not even when she picked up the girl up in the police station had she been like this, Jazz quickly collected herself as he told her mother that everything was fine.

The family matriarch invited Jazz to have lunch at a local diner mostly because she wasn't in the mood to cook. Her husband was already asleep and most likely wouldn't wake up for a few hours, Danny, on the other hand, would be arriving soon, the woman figure he could just make himself a sandwich or something, given he hadn't gone out with his friends.

She wanted to talk with Jazz about the incident at the alley and try to help her out, even though her heart was in right place, she did wonder if she could actually help her out.

The girl was a mystery wrap in an enigma, it was always a task just to try and understand her, more often than not Maddie hadn't the slightest idea of what her own daughter was thinking.

"Danny's gonna be hungry when he comes back"- suddenly said the girl, "I think he likes fried chicken and mash potatoes"-continued Jazz

She headed over to the kitchen as Maddie follows close behind, never had Jasmine been interested in her brother or anyone for that matter, Maddie had high suspicions that the whole boyfriend thing she had going on was just for show.

But now she was trying to figure out how to prepare Danny's favorite meal, perhaps it was her way of saying "Thank you," or to keep her mind away from the events the night before, after some maybe unnecessary instructions from Maddie, Jazz finally manages to make a rather decent looking meal.

(XXXXX)

The door open making Jazz smile wide and long as she heard her brother's voice called out for her, Maddie was taken slightly aback from by how Jazz sprint away towards Danny.

"You're back!"- yelled the girl as she jumps into his arms.

The fragrance that emanated from his body made Jazz close her eyes while she hugs her brother as hard as she could, her smile was even wider than before, almost scary. She could feel how Danny wrap his arms around her waist.

"I made you lunch"- said the girl as she opens her eyes.

At the door was Sam and Tucker both looking at her with worried expressions drawn on their faces, it was clear they wanted to ask about what really happened yesterday, but couldn't muster the courage.

They had thought she would be a shaking mess after the attack, and though they knew she was extremely stoic and collected, even she should be far more scare even paranoid and yet there she stood with a huge smile.

"Your friends are here…"- continued the girl as her aura darken.

The sudden change made both Sam and Tucker shiver, her eyes had narrow into a violent glare, with a cold voice she invited them to have lunch as well, unable to answer to the girl, Maddie step in with her cheerful demeanor.

With both hands on their shoulders she pushes them to the dinner table, Maddie had failed to notice the dark aura that involves her daughter, as she is much too happy to see her little girl so cheery and full of emotions.

After lunch the trio headed over to Danny's room, all while been glare by Jazz, this new attitude in the older model student had taken Sam by surprise who felt her gaze the heaviest, she didn't like it one bit nor did she had to will to voice this concerned.

While the kids play in Danny's room, the goth girl question his black-haired friend about his sister, if she was doing alright? Danny told her that Dash and his friends didn't manage to hurt Jazz, but he too wonders about her mental state, no one leaves unscathed such event.

Unbeknown to them, the older redhead teen had her ear put against the thin wooden wall that separated their rooms, trying her very best to listen to their conversation with little reward.

As she held the shirt she had "borrow" from Danny's room, Jazz walk to her bed still sniffing to it deeply, she rolls over as her brother and his friends' laughter could come out from beyond the wall.

"Now I know, I'm not sick nor am I broken, I was just missing something, hahaha, I can't believe it,"- said the girl as she happily hugs the shirt, "to think that what I was missing was standing in front of me for fourteen years"-

"Danny, you are my sunshine"

To be continued


	2. He is Mine

My beloved brother

Chapter two: He is mine

It was a quiet Monday morning, the sun shines bright for the students of Casper High as they arrived at their daily classes, throughout what remained of the week, Jazz stayed with her brother almost 24-hours, in any other occasion, it would have been a nightmare for the boy.

Considering what she had gone through, Danny brushed it off however he could, even if it meant spending long hours being hug by her. At this moment Jazz sat in front of Casper's High principal, Mr. Anthony, an old wrinkling man with short white hair, clearly in his mid-sixties, slightly hunchback.

Mr. Lancer who serve not only as Danny's homeroom teacher but also as vice-principal, stood next to the slight hunchback principal, oddly enough what the principal had of a hunchback Lancer had in his belly.

On the opposite side of Lancer was Jazz homeroom teacher, miss Bridget Jones, a notably attractive blonde woman, she had caught the eyes of more than one student or their fathers, in some occasion, even some moms as well.

Her co-teachers were always delighted to see her in lounge area, especially when she wore skin-tight dresses, unlike the head of the school who seems to have come out from a haunted house and mostly made most of the teachers lose their appetite whenever he ate with them.

Jazz had come in the company of her parents, and a man dress in a suit who she had never before seen, Danny unfortunately, had to attend his classes, the redhead would have much preferred to have him here in place of her parents.

"Jasmine, the police have already informed us about what Dash and Kwan did to you, I assured you this behavior will not be tolerated"- said the old man.

He explains much to mister Lancer's dismay that both Dash and Kwan had been expelled, the school security guards had been told not to let them near the school grounds, of course, this was just to make Jazz feel at ease despite been well aware Dash was already in jail.

Kwan was still at large since he ran away leaving his best friend behind, none said it out loud but perhaps they fear, that perhaps the Asian jock would try to find Jazz and intimidate her, so she would grant Dash the pardon.

Beyond not only caring for Jasmine's safety. The school hadn't won a single award in the last decade, even Lancer's dream football team had been defeated so many times it had become a joke, never even reaching the semi-finals.

But once Jazz came along, she changes everything. Quickly making first place in science fairs on her first year and having outshine other schools in many other academic areas, so much is her influence that the school started to shift all the sports budgets into more academic areas, including arts and music, that had gone into the shadows recently.

The school's crown jewel was the Jazz' gold medal which she won at the state Science Olympiad, proudly place on the display window next to the principal's office, though for some it doesn't seem like much, but not having won anything despite the numerous attempts made it very important for the school, especially having the town Mayor Vlad Master, give out the award personally at Casper high, needless to be said this was a major event.

The man in the blue suit who now Jazz knew was the family lawyer, asks Anthony if, and how many were aware of Jazz's situation, the old man told him that only the ones present and of course the culprits' parents were notified about the incident and their expelling.

Despite the mediocre standards of the school and their underachieving students, never once had they met with a situation like this, at most they had dealt with "minor" bullying and in some rare cases, drugs, but never had one student tried to rape another.

Even though the attack didn't take place within the school grounds, it still was an enormous problem for Casper High, to make things worse, the victim was none other than their award-winning student while the culprit was none other than their quarterback.

The principal and the very few that knew about the incident worried mainly about the bad publicity it would give the school, as cruel as it may be, Jazz wasn't their top priority anymore, seeing her well and ok now that is.

The main fear was that if the press got wind of it, they could greatly exaggerate the events that took place, especially if they learn that the school cut the sports budget almost 90%, that meant no more special training, nor camping trips and all their equipment would be "hand-me-downs."

Anthony assured the Fenton family and their lawyer that no one would ever know about this incident, but the more they talk the more it seems the adults were more concerned in keeping the whole mess a secret.

(XXXXX)

Later that evening, at Fenton works. Jazz laid on her bed hugging a "fresh" shirt she once more borrowed from her brother's room, thankfully the boy had a very grand liking for the same type of shirt, he wouldn't notice if one or two of his exact same shirts went missing.

The house was in complete silence, Jack and Maddie were in the roof's OP-center working on various devices, the sole source of income for the family, it had always been a mystery to Jazz as to why her parents were so obsessed with paranormal creatures that clearly didn't exist, what puzzles her even more, was the fact that someone actually bought the silly gadgets they made.

"Where are you, Danny?"- asked the girl to the wind and silence of her room.

As usual, the boy would venture into the city with his friends, normally returning before his 10:00 pm curfew. A few days prior, Jazz wouldn't have even batted an eye if Danny had gone missing but now everything changed.

Danny became a ray of sunshine in her darkness, though she was sure of how much he meant to her to now, she was still adamant about her true feelings towards her brother, was she feeling pure sisterly love? It was certainly a possibility, but the shirt she hugs and even sniffs out told her else.

"Am I falling in love with Danny? That can't be…. He's my brother…"- whispered the girl.

"But, when I hug him, it feels so different than when I was with Tom"- continued Jazz monologuing.

Thomas or as his friends called him Tom was Jazz boyfriend for almost six months, aside from holding hands, the farthest they went on their relationship was mere lips brushing, but no more than that.

Perhaps the boy had intended to do more yet his shy nature and Jazz exceedingly stoic demeanor made it impossible. Nevertheless, they never gave out the "boyfriend-girlfriend" vibe as they seem more like mere friends. Even so, Tom was more than proud to have the hottest girl he has ever seen as his girlfriend.

Danny remained outdoors until night arriving just a few minutes before serving dinner, the redhead gaze over her younger brother as they ate their meal, just being in his presence was bliss, she felt at ease and warm. A fuzzy feeling embraced her soul.

She saw his lips wiggle as he chews his ever so favorite fried chicken, the sole scene had become mesmerizing for her, there was a time she couldn't taste the flavor of food but just seeing Danny feast made her own portion taste delicious.

Her dreams though once filled with memories of the day she had lived, now had been overtaken by images of Danny and herself, both hugging tightly in the living room watching the same mindless shows.

Warm and safe within his arms, the red hair girl relaxes her head over his chest, she rises her face to reach her brother's lips, as they come closer, the alarm clocks start ringing forcing her to awake from her dreamland.

"Oh…"- whispered the girl as she puts her hand over the alarm, turning it off.

She smiles upon realizing that she was in love with none other than Danny, it wasn't a sisterly affection, no, it was different, it was stronger than anything she could have felt before.

Almost skipping down the stairs she greeted her family, all but Danny were present at the table, Maddie stated that he had to leave urgently, apparently, Sam had something to do early and he offers to help her out.

"I see…" said the girl as she sat down on the table to have breakfast.

"That emo-bitch, always hugging up Danny's time"- mentally cursed Jazz as she wolfs down her scrambled eggs.

Though rarely the family had either the television or the radio on, this morning Jack was very attentively watching the news in the living room, from what she could hear, it was about some vandalism in a warehouse near downtown.

With a quick glimpse, she saw the news flash, the video show more of battle aftermath than actual vandalism, crates had been torn to pieces, some walls had burn marks over them and finally, a strange green goo covers some parts of the floor.

"I'm telling you, honey, it's the ghosts, I just know it"- said Jack.

"Yeah, yeah honey"- replied Maddie.

The man was obsessed with ghosts and everything paranormal, throughout the years he had infected his wife with his obsession, the woman clearly had far higher specs than her husband but chose the life of a humble housewife, helping Jack with his anti-ghost devices.

(XXXXX)

Her journey to school was as always, dull and boring, kids with running to school, others lazily forcing their sleepy bodies to the same place, people with the same attitude heading to work.

Near the corner was a newspaper stand, on the many papers it displays, most shows about the recent and most strange attacks that had taken place in the city limits.

A vague and poorly taken picture of a half humanoid with some sort of wiggly tail can be seen flying away from the crime scene, though nothing had been stolen and what appeared to be the aftermath of a battle was the only damage that had taken place.

Her walk brought her to a halt as she came across the alley where she was about to be rape, most if not all victims of such an attack would avoid this place like a plague, it was said that those who survive traumatic events, would shiver and vomits if they were taken to where they live the worse day of their lives, in some cases, even having a panic attack.

But Jazz didn't, she didn't have a panic attack, she didn't even shiver, she stood where she was being held down, as she turns around, she could see a small café, with tables on the porch.

It was a clear sight from the café to the alley, she wonders if the people present during the attack were too busy with their own affairs to have noticed her or perhaps, they just didn't care.

Once in her classroom, miss Bridget told all the kids that Jasmine had been absent due to severe flu, this of course was a ruse in accordance with the school board and the Fenton family to keep the whole incident a secret, no one wanted this to be known by the rest of the school.

"Even miss perfect can get sick"- said a random boy with thick glasses.

The redhead wasn't the most popular in the class, most girls resented her, but still, Jazz had good looks and even better grades, she was liked by most teachers, though some may be a little more than what they should.

Most boys ogle her in P.E. classes, yet none had the same courage as Tom once did, to ask her out, that didn't stop their lecherous eyes from going all over her body while she wore shorts and ran around the running course.

As the day's lectures went on, she wonders about her brother. If his habit of running out of the classroom had finally ceased or had become more than a problem for mister Lancer who often had to tolerate it because Danny is brother to the school's crown jewel.

Miss Bridget walks close to Jazz to see the redhead hadn't done any of the work she was supposed to, instead she had written "Danny" all over her notebook while observing to the world outside the window.

"Jazz, is everything ok?"- asked the woman.

The redhead notices her notebook filled with her brother's name on it, prior to her attack she hardly too notice the boy, but now he had taken a place not only within her mind but also in her heart.

"Yeah, can I get fresh air?"- said Jazz, though more than asking it sounded like she was just telling Miss Bridget.

The kids look how the model student steps outside without their homeroom teacher even uttering a word against it, perhaps because lunchtime was just a few minutes away. Her steps unconsciously led her to mister Lancer's classroom, from the window frame on the door she looks within.

Much to her surprise, Danny wasn't anywhere to be seen, his desk was empty but so was Sam's desk, it seems like too much of a coincidence that both were absent.

Not even a second after the lunch bell rang, all the students ran out, but as they made their way to the cafeteria or to the backyards, Jazz walk over to the balding fat teacher who was busy packing his notes into a cheap briefcase.

"Where's Danny?"- asked the girl.

"Good evening, miss Jasmine. Your brother ran out saying he wasn't feeling well, Sam and Tucker escorted him to the infirmary"- said Lancer in a sarcastic tone.

A soft yet cold "Thanks" was all he receives for the information, the teacher just observes how Jazz walks out the room, it was no secret that he dislikes the new approach the school board had taken over the sports clubs and especially towards the football team he coaches.

On the other hand, one mister Appleton who is in charge of the sciences and miss Julia who's in charge of arts and literature had their budgets skyrocket, this of course due to Jazz having taken a "liking" to both subjects.

Her steps hastily took her towards the infirmary, many ideas bombarded her mind, it was said the nurse was often absent from her post, therefore, leaving the room empty, hence many couples used it as an improvised hotel.

The idea of seeing her brother in bed with Sam makes her blood boil with fury, she clenches her teeth so hard she seems more like an angry dog than a young girl, her hands had turned into a tight fist.

These new emotions were so strange for Jazz, on one side the sensation of love was the most amazing feeling to have ever involve her heart, but on the other side, this "love" came accompanied with something very much unwelcoming, anger and jealousy, at least that's what she believes them to be.

Before she wouldn't have even batted an eye if she caught Danny in bed with someone but now even imagining it was making her rage like a mad rabid dog, slamming the infirmary door wide open, Jazz confirms her initial suspicions.

The nurse was nowhere to be seen but so were other students, the three beds that stood against the wall were empty, in front of these were the two closets, both big enough to hide an adult person.

She opens them to discover that both were empty, a few brooms, mops and some medical equipment far past their usefulness were stored within, but Danny, Sam, and Tucker were nowhere in sight.

Upon kneeling to see under the beds, she could see only dust despite the brooms and mops in the closet. Without even getting up, the fire alarm started to ring, soon the kids and teacher started to march outside.

"Danny!"- yelled out the girl as she started to run around the halls searching for her brother.

Constantly calling him at his cellphone while screaming his name up and down the hallways, she ran desperately, that until a small explosion was heard coming from the kitchen.

This too was a new feeling she didn't like one bit: fear.

Thankfully all the students having lunch were immediately evacuated once the black smoke started to leak in the cafeteria, though before she could enter, a hand took hold of her wrist.

(XXXXX)

Danny accompany by his two best friends Sam and Tucker had her callings, and to came to her, she took her brother in arms, tears ran down from her eyes down to her chin, wetting his shoulder.

Jazz had fear for Danny's wellbeing, their embrace only lasted for a few more minutes before mister Lancer drags all four teens to the backyard. Later that day in principal's Anthony office, the four teens were being reprimanded by their careless action.

Lancer wasn't biting down his tongue as he chews out the kids but especially Jazz, who actually wasn't even paying attention to the man as she kept on hugging her kid brother.

"That's enough Lancer, the important thing is that they're ok"- said the principal.

"Fine… but I wanna know why you stay behind, you knew the drill already"- continued the fat teacher.

The young trio looks at each other as Jazz kept her embrace over Danny, it was Sam who took the fault, as she explains that once she had heard the alarm, she in her own words, "freak out," hence twisting her ankle and forcing her friends to help her out.

Needless to say, all of this was a blatant lie that flew over Lancer and Anthony's head, but not Jazz, she could tell apart a lie from anyone since she had mastered that skill all on her own.

"This damn emo bitch is really getting in the way"- mentally curse the redhead.

The official report said that the fire originated in the kitchen due to an over oil stove, it was a rookie mistake for the "professional" cooks at the school, but in all fairness, only two cooks work in the cafeteria, one that "cook" the premade meals and the other that passed the lunch to the students.

Yet they claim something else happened, in their own words; the pottery and cutlery started to fly around before the stove caught fire. Their description sounded more like a fight than a poltergeist as one would actually think, eerie moans and painful groans could be heard as the objects fell to the ground.

Incidents like this had taken place around the city lately, strange fighting aftermaths where no one could see the perpetrators, just the destruction left behind, many paranormal fanatics were trill by these acts of ghostly activity.

(XXXXX)

Once midnight had arrived, Jazz looks out the window, with nothing more than her blanket to cover her skin from the cold nightly wind, with her restless eyes she gazes at the pale moon.

Her steps light as a feather, almost like a ghost she waltzes towards the room where the raven hair boy slumbers, slowly she kneels down, leaving her face just mere inches away from his face.

"Now I understand what makes my heart tremble in passion; Danny"- whispered the girl to her dreaming brother as she lays a soft kiss on his lips.

His eyes open seeing nothing more than the darkness of his room, slightly illuminated by the moonlight, the creaking from his door calls out to him, swearing he had close it before going to bed, he this time made sure to lock.

The boy woke up to the first rays of sunshine, lazily pulling his heavy feet to the bathroom, having forgotten about the door left open, he carries on to the bathroom, but as he splashes the cold water unto his face, the boy recalls a soft sensation on his lips.

"It's just my imagination"- whispered Danny.

Jazz smiles as she sees her brother come down from his room and joins them at the breakfast table, as soon as he sits down, he starts munching on his scrambled eggs and ripping the overly fried bacon.

"Danny, I think I should start giving you some tutoring"- said Jazz out of the blue.

"What? No, I don't need it"- replied the boy as their mother agrees with Jazz.

"Well, your grades had been falling"- said Maddie as she reminds the boy that his average "B" had changed to a "C" and in some classes even a "D."

Jazz told him to wait for her at the library every evening after classes, though the boy wanted to argue against that, he suddenly remembers that Jazz hadn't gone to the library like she used to ever since the attack.

He wonders if she wanted to recover the routine she had before Dash and Kwan attacked her. He was indeed the one who rescued her from them. Not even a second after he took his last bite, the doorbell rang, announcing a visitor.

Danny knew it was his friends as he opens the door and greets them with a long smile. The goth and techno-geek smile back at him while also greeting him though before he could take a step outside an arm came from behind him.

He could smell Jazz sweet perfume as she wraps her right arm around his neck, in a soft and tender grip. "Say, why don't I take you to school from now on"- said the girl. Sam saw the older Fenton smile for the first time since she had known her.

The invitation was extended to the goth and the geek though both seem a little reluctant on going with her, the redhead had never given out the friendliest of vibes before these vibes had been more of an uncaring nature now yet they seem more hostile now.

Jazz had been given an old, beaten up car, pink-colored for her sixteen birthday. Jack had gotten the car on a bargain sale a week before celebrating her birthday, but she hardly ever used it, until now that is.

The drive to school was silent, only the sounds of Tucker hitting the keys on his PDA were the only noise to be heard. Danny plays around with the car stereo but he found it to be broken.

Jazz driving skill was more or less acceptable, she only drove it when her father taught her to ride it but the car remained collecting dust in the garage for a few months afterward.

"So, Sam. Do you have a boyfriend?"- asked Jazz shocking the goth.

"No, I don't!"- yelled out Sam startling in the other teens.

The goth's eyes move slightly over to Danny who sat on the passenger's seat while she and Tucker were in the back seats, Sam's sightseeing didn't go unnoticed by Jazz, who replies with a soft, "I see…"

(XXXXX)

The whole week went on as normal as normal could be, Danny met Jazz at the library for his tutoring lessons, many times in the company of Sam and Tucker who were ignored by the redhead, the main change was that now she would drive Danny to school.

Little by little the two Fenton kids had started to spend more time together, one thing she notices was that Danny would often run out saying he was going to the bathroom, Sam would follow by saying she had a call from her mother, Tucker would try to flirt with Jazz before being dismissed by her.

One Wednesday evening, Jazz follows Danny to the Nasty Burger, it was a mediocre fast-food joint where kids would gather to eat unhealthy imitations of a burger, with almost plastic French fries.

Recently she had taken the habit of following the boy to almost every place he frequented, though for some odd reason she always loses his trail once he enters the bathroom and other closed rooms.

Sitting on the corner table, hiding behind a small half-wall, she could see her brother, Sam, and Tucker eating the unhealthy meals, she was faint to be welcome at their table but things, of course, would be awkward.

"Danny shouldn't be wasting his precious time with that emo-bitch or with that geek"- whispered the girls as she chews on a fry.

During her newly acquired hobby, Jazz had learned that Tucker would often "abandon" his friends to try and land himself a date, as he did just now when a group of cheerleaders passed by, but Sam hardly ever left Danny's side.

"Gotta get rid of her, but how?"- questioned the redhead as she began eating her burger.

Perhaps a stern and serious talk with the goth could prove useful, claiming what a bad influence she is on Danny. She could use the boys' failing grades as proof of her claim that and a little intimidation with some little blackmail here and there could go a long way.

After all, she's just a fourteen-year-old snot with a barely acceptable average grade, there's just no way she could even begin to compare with the award-winning, Casper's high crown jewel, Jasmine Fenton. All she needed was an opportunity to be alone with her, there was no need for violence, but just in case the redhead had bought a nice par of bronze knuckles.

Like many times before, Danny suddenly ran off to the bathroom leaving Sam alone, there was no better opportunity to strike than now, she wouldn't start off by threatening or yelling at her, what she needed was to plant the idea that Danny would be better off without her interfering in his everyday life.

But as she began to get up her eyes come to discover an ever so wonderful sight; a young boy with short white hair perhaps a little older than the goth had come to her table, the boy was quick to offer a drink.

Jazz couldn't hear what they talk about, but it didn't take a genius to know that he was flirting with the black hair girl, oddly enough she did seem somewhat interested but that could be Jazz own delusion.

It was almost as if heaven itself had sent this kid. Without her even lifting a finger, the most perfect opportunity had arisen all on its own, all she needed was wait for it to run its course.

After a few minutes the white-haired boy left defeated, Sam had her "defenses" up high, of course, Jazz expected this kind of result, giving how rebellious the girl is. About ten minutes later Danny returns from his trip to the bathroom, he did seem more agitated than normal.

The two teens left the Nasty Burger, though highly entice to follow them, Jazz had a mission to start, with a large and ungraceful bite she finishes her meal and tosses her thrash in the bit closes to the white-haired boy.

"Oh hi. Sorry to bother but I saw you talking with my friend Sam"- suddenly said the red-haired girl as she sat in front of the teen.

Though slightly taken aback he introduces himself as Gregor Becker, an exchange student from Hungry, Jazz asks him if Sam had caught his eye, the boy blushes as he answers with a meek "yes."

Jazz smiles wickedly as she hears how the boy saw in Sam many traits of his own, such as both being goths, loving poetry, and recently discovered that both are vegetarians.

"Seems like you've been following her"- said Jazz.

"No, I just saw her reading a gothic poetry book I also have and thought she would like to talk about it, but she said her friends were waiting for her."- replied Gregor.

"Didn't think she had a boyfriend…"- continued the boy.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, I know because I'm her best friend"- said Jasmine with a soft and tender voice.

Jazz convince the foreign student to continue wooing Sam as she handed over the goth's full name, classroom and even her school schedule which she shared with Danny, this is the opportunity she needed to get rid of Sam, once Gregor had her in his arms, all would be berries with Danny.

Back home the redhead had traded seats with her mother, as she now sat next to Danny, rather than paying attention to the game shows her family was so engrossed, she focuses all her attention on her brother as he laughs his wits out.

(XXXXX)

By Friday Gregor had delivered as promised, it didn't take much for him to join in with Danny's group of friends. Unfortunately, Danny had his lunchtime an hour earlier than Jazz so she was unable to join with him.

Much to her surprise, the new member had also decided to join in with the tutoring Jazz was giving Danny. The redhead wanted to be alone with Danny but now not only had Sam and Tucker been in her private study sessions, this kid Gregor had too started to come over as well.

The boy with raven black hair glare at Gregor constantly as he jokes around with Sam who surprisingly laughs at his puns, Danny often tried to cut him off, it was obvious he didn't like the exchange student. Tucker on his side remains quiet as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Hey Tucker, let's go get something to drink"- said Danny.

Sam also excuse herself as she needed to go to the bathroom, thankfully both the vending machine and the restroom were on opposite ends. Once the two older teens were alone in the table Gregor thanked Jazz for helping him gather his courage to be Sam's friend.

"Friend? That's no good, I need you to start dating her"- said the girl.

"You need?"- asked the boy in his Hungarian accent.

Jazz locks eyes with him, her eyes held a stare like that of a madman, her aura darkens as if she had just killed someone, the white hair boy wonders if he had said or done something that angered her cupid. Unable to hold her gaze, he lowers his head back into his books and waits for Sam to come back, as he mutters "I'm trying."

"Try harder"- ordered the girl, making Gregor shiver at the sudden change in attitude from Jazz.

The rest of the study session was quiet, the foreign student no longer told jokes, nor did he try to fit in, his uneasiness could be felt by all, especially Sam who question him about it, he was quick to change the subject and ask her out, more afraid of the redhead.

He had high hopes of being rejected on the spot, if Sam turns him down, he could actually get Jazz off his back, the boy had his share of crazies back in his home country, she didn't want any on this side of the world.

As the goth was about to answer, Danny returns from his trip to the restroom, a little sweaty and whizzing, Jazz eyes widen as she lay her eyes upon a very light and faint bruise on his left cheek.

"The hell happened?" – questioned the girl as she took hold of his face.

Her brother told her, he just bumped himself on the doorframe as he exits the bathroom, Jazz didn't believe a single word he said. After all, she was a very good liar, especially if she wanted to keep people off her back.

Jazz eyes turn to an evil glare as she imagines Danny being bully for having stood up for her against Dash and his idiots, the quarterback had many so-called friends in the football team, she knew her brother had the upper hand only because he attacked them with a pipe.

But even so, the boy did manage to go toe-to-toe with an adult that double his size and weight, not only did he fight the man but won by knock-out, so maybe he was being threatened, maybe she was the target again and he had to withstand the bullying so no one would go after her.

"He does so much for me"- thought the girl as she caresses his face. The boy was mesmerized by Jazz's gentle touch.

"Sure, let's go out on a date sometime."- suddenly said Sam not realizing the wide smile drawn on the redhead but focusing more on Danny's shock expression.

That night after dinner, Jazz began looking online for any kind of event with a gothic theme, if she wanted to get rid of her competition, she had to move her pieces, since her pawn wasn't moving fast enough. Gregor got the courage to ask Sam out only because she basically forced him to.

"This will work just fine"- whispered to herself as she found what she wanted, "I'll text the idiot on Sunday and tell him what to do."

More serene now that she had formulated a proper plan she proceeded to Danny's room, just like many nights before the boy never locked his door, and so she welcomes herself whenever she wants.

"Oh, Danny. My hero, my sunshine. You're all I need and I'm all you'll ever need"- whispered Jazz as she puts her right hand in between her legs while her left-hand touches the boy's chest.

Never moving her eyes from the dimly illuminated figure of Danny, she begins to rub her womanhood, her breathing steadily rises, as she reaches a delightful orgasm, she carefully pours some drops of her love into his lips, before heading back to her own room.

(XXXXX)

"So, Jazz it's been two weeks since your last session, how are things going? - asked her psychiatrist.

"Nothing new to report."- Replied Jazz

She was well aware that what she felt for Danny was wrong, and some people even consider it sick, the last thing she wanted was to have more medication added to what she pretended to swallow.

"Well, I did make a couple of new friends; Sam and Tucker, but I think Sam might be a little bit of a loose cannon"- added the girl.

The doctor was pleased to hear that she was finally overcoming her illness, the medicine was, at last, starting to have a positive effect, prove of this was that she was now interreacting with others of her age, prior to this she wouldn't have even considered talking to anyone unless spoken to, even then she would just handout a robotic answer.

On a normal Sunday Danny would venture to the mall with his two best friends, but today he chose to stay indoors playing games on his computer while Jazz read a book on his bed.

All morning the boy played on his computer while Jazz continues reading. She had traded her school books for romantic novels, unbeknown to Danny she had change the names of the protagonist for their own.

She could drown in the fantasy of the forbidden love, at least for now it will have to be enough, that until she can bring her fantasy to reality, her attention was brought to her brother as he clears his throat.

"Jazz I know you've been through a lot lately but I kinda need some time alone"- said Danny.

"I get it."- Replied his sister as she got up and headed over to the door, "by the way if you wanna jerk off, I can give you a helping hand."-

"Out!"- said a blushing Danny.

Laughing loudly Jazz went downstairs, to fix herself a ham sandwich as she waits for the perfect moment to contact her unwilling "assistant," while she ate, she continues to go over her plan, it seems perfect but there were so many things that could go wrong.

During dinner the redhead notice her brother somewhat uneasy, upon asking her worries only intensify, Sam was the cause of Danny's dismay, it seems that she wouldn't talk to the raven-haired boy.

"Perhaps Gregor isn't the idiot I thought him to be"- mentally said the girl as she wraps her arm around her brother's shoulder.

Jack and Maddie observe their kids, the whole scene was unnatural, seeing Jazz so caring of her brother almost out of nowhere. In other families, this would be normal even expected but not in the Fenton's and especially with Jazz.

The old Jasmine wouldn't have even blinked an eye if Danny was on fire, but to see her pull the boy closer to her in a caring embrace almost possessive was strange, scary if you took a close glance at her starving eyes.

A sudden cold breath, almost freezing the air coming from the boy's mouth caught Jazz's attention, the boy immediately broke off from her arms and run-up to his room saying he had urgent business to attend.

A few moments later Jazz follows behind, from within his room loud music from his favorite band was roaring, knowing all too well he wouldn't hear her knock and having locked the door, she went into her room but not to rest.

(XXXXX)

In her hand was a cordless power drill, choosing a discreet spot near the corner, she began to drill a small hole, the loud music would cover the noise made by the power tool. The hole was perfect, too small to be seen unless look for, but large enough for her to see the inside.

Through the opening she could see the empty bed and the empty desk where his computer rested, the stereo playing the loud music, her eyes dart from left to right, up and down but Danny wasn't inside the room, she was sure she saw her brother go inside.

"Where are you?!"- said the girl with a mixture of anger and fear.

Jazz knew he hadn't come out, she rushes to the bathroom only to discover it was empty and the door to the op-center her parents spend a fortune was locked with an electronic locking device. Maddie saw her daughter run up and down the house frenetically searching for something, but no matter how many times she asks what she was looking for, the only answer the older woman got was, "nothing."

Back in her room, Jazz took a peek once more in the hole, Danny was sitting in his bed, catching his breath, she never saw him once while searching for him throughout the entire house and yet he was in his room the whole time.

"That's impossible, I know you weren't here, I just kn…"- Jazz cuts her phrase short upon seeing Danny remove his shirt.

Trying her best to follow him through the small hole, she saw him turn off the light after turning on his computer, the stereo was also deactivated. Jazz was almost drooling as she ogles her younger brother sit in front of his monitor.

She could only see his dark silhouette, while he enjoys a video on his computer, the headphones impeded her from knowing what show he was seeing, but her eye widens even more as she saw him remove his pants.

"Oh yes baby, that's what I'm talking about, come on show big sis the goods"- whispered Jazz as she regrets not being able to make the hole any bigger.

Someone suddenly knocks at door, breaking the lustful trance she was in. Quickly composing herself she opens the door to meet with her mother Maddie, who brought her another bottle of her medicine. The Fenton matriarch invited Jazz to go shopping with her the following day, as she stated they needed some mother-daughter bonding.

"Yeah, sure, I'll tell Danny to come alone"- said Jazz as her mother also told to lay off her brother, that he too needs to spend time with his friends.

"Whatever, fuck off!"- mentally screamed the girl, as she was missing her new favorite show.

After setting a meeting time at the mall, Jazz closes her door quietly but once shut, she dashes over to the peephole, hopeful the show wasn't over, much to her disgrace Danny was already in bed.

"For fuck's sake, it's only 9:30, come on give me a rerun,"- whimpered Jazz.

Having given up on seeing more of the "show," the redhead went to bed, she considers putting a spycam in Danny's room since the peephole was fairly obvious. The good and bad thing was that he spends too much time with his friends, but that was a problem currently being solved.

(XXXXX)

As soon as the sun hits Jazz in the face, she pulls her phone and text, Gregor, telling him or better yet ordering him to take Sam to a poetry reading at a local café on Thursday.

Her plan came in various phases, first she would get rid of Sam by making her fall in love with Gregor, if he fails any other guy would do just the same, second was to make Danny see her not as a sister but as a woman, that would prove a little harder, but once she uncovers the reason of his sudden disappearing act, all would fall on its own.

Maddie waited for her daughter as they had agreed the previous night. Jazz would have been a little more tempted by the shopping trip if it wasn't for the fact that Danny ran off with Tucker and Sam as well as Gregor to the newly opened game center on the other side of town, according to Danny it had the newest and most recent games.

Gregor had unwillingly become her eyes within Danny's group of friends, a way of keeping tabs on the goth girl, the white-haired lad constantly informs her about any activity the trio did, but unfortunately, his progress with Sam was too slow.

"How about some new jeans?"- said Maddie as she took a pair.

"Sure, can I get some spending money? I need some new underwear… it kinda weird if you follow me"- said Jazz.

Though slightly surprise, Maddie was very glad to see her daughter showing more emotions than before, even if she hated to admit it, perhaps the attack was, in the end, a positive thing for her, a wake-up call if you will.

Having taken a few cheap panties and bras to dissuade her mother, she sprints over to the lingerie section knowing she had a limited amount of time, the redhead took two sets of red lingerie which consisted of a thong and a small bra, both unnecessarily expensive.

Unable to gather the valor to show off her new undergarments to Danny, she contents herself by spying on him through the peephole she had made while sporting her daring new undergarments, though she couldn't show Danny her clothes it didn't stop her from fantasying about him peeling them off.

As the days pass, she began wearing her new lingerie under her regular clothes, hopeful that one day she could show it to Danny, even if that was still a long shot, as silly as it may be, it did make her feel more secure about herself just by wearing something so audacious.

"Hey Danny, you busy?"- said Jazz as she enters his room.

"Not really…why? do you need something?"-replied Danny as he saw his sister sit on his bed crossing her legs.

"Let's go to the movies tomorrow, we can get a couples discount"- said Jazz.

Danny was surprised, Jazz had never asked him to go anywhere with her, not even as children. Lately Sam and Gregor had started to hang out a lot, leaving him and Tucker behind, to his surprise the dark skin boy had also started to hang with the exchange student, even without Sam being present.

The boy seems tired, more so than he should normally be. His eyes were baggy and his expression had saddened, Jazz didn't understand why, she had kept tabs on him, but not always, since he somehow manages to disappear without leaving a trace, only to reappear as he had never even left.

"Lay down on the bed, I'll give you a massage"- continued the redhead as she pulls him to the bed.

Jazz had the intention of making him get used to being touch by her, as she rubs his back, she continues convincing him to go with her to the movies, just them, no one else. No Gregor, no Tucker and especially no Sam. It didn't take much more than a few words to his ear to convince him to agree.

(XXXXX)

The redhead lives her usually boring day at school, but it was the first time she was excited for the school day to end, Gregor send his daily report of what he and the trio had done. He didn't like the idea of being turn into a gofer, but the idea of having Sam as his girlfriend was enough to keep him going, and ignoring the bossy redhead.

"Be sure to tell me when you leave the café."- Texted Jazz to Gregor.

The white-haired boy was dubious about the so-called plan the redhead had forged, he did feel guilty about separating Danny from his only friends, it was true that he wanted to date Sam but somehow got involved with an extremely overprotective sister. Waiting for the goth at the school door, Gregor could see Danny walking to the parking lot.

Sam came out a few moments later, upon seeing the goth girl he completely forgets about Danny and his guilt, without a doubt in his mind he took the goth by the hand, though for a moment she wanted to let go, she instead closes the grip.

"So, where's this goth gathering"- asked Sam.

The boy actually hadn't the slightest idea, since he only saw the address on his phone. Nevertheless, he did find the place on time for the show to start, Sam stops at the entrance as she questions him about the place, he took her.

"You expect me to believe that a gothic poetry reading is being held a hotel"- reprimanded Sam.

Though before she could leave, a couple of goths kids walk in. Convince by Gregor that the reading was taking place at the hotel's restaurant, she enters and she sees the sign welcoming all the gothic literature lovers.

The evening was filled with black cloth tables and dark poetry, told by men and women clad in equally black clothes, Samantha was absorbed by the voice of the poets, neither Danny nor Tucker had even shown any kind of interest for her gothic antics.

The show comes to an end around 8:00 pm, having lasted a good four hours, Sam stood up as she stretches her arms and excuses herself to use the bathroom, Gregor took this opportunity to text Jazz that the show had ended, he wonders why was it so important to tell her this.

Most of the listeners had left by the time Sam came back, holding her hand once more the two walked out the door, smiling and laughing, it was surprising how entertaining the show actually was.

"We definitely gotta do this again"- said Gregor as he puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, that was fun"- replied Sam.

As Gregor moves his eyes to the streets, he sees a pink car slowly passing by, the passenger seat had full view of the couple coming out from the hotel, Sam too turns over to the streets and sees the same car, her look of happiness changes to one of shock.

From within the car was Danny staring at them with the most hurt expression he had ever done before, though Sam only fixated on her best friend, Gregor's eyes move to the driver. He was more surprised to see the impeccable timing the redhead had, he knew she was up to no good, but he still followed along, his heart did tremble as he saw Jazz smile fully satisfied.

Not stopping or slowing down any more than needed for her brother to get a full look at the scene. She speeds away back to Fenton's works, she had done her deed. The seeds she had planted had finally bloomed, now all she needed was to harvest the crops, namely Danny.

(XXXXX)

"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe they just went in to ask directions, right?"- said the boy as his voice cracked up.

"Danny, you're old enough to know what couples do in a hotel, I don't need to describe it for you"- answered his sister.

As expected, Danny locks himself in his room the moment they got back making their parents ask what had happened. The girl twisted the truth by telling them that they just saw Sam coming out of a "no-tell" motel with a random guy, they had never seen before.

Maddie's expression was one of disbelief, Jack only stare to the stairs both surprised Sam was already sexually active, but the lies didn't end there, Jazz continues saying that when Danny confronted her about it, she became hostile and proud of having lost her virginity so young, Jazz said these lies with her old cold emotionless voice.

But deep inside she was laughing her guts out, Maddie had doubted the friendship between Danny and the goth since the beginning but never spoke against it, now she knew the girl was more than just a bad influence on Danny.

"She did say something about…making… easy money"- added the girl making Maddie and Jack turn pale.

As Jazz goes up the stairs to her room, she could hear her parents say that Sam was no longer welcome in their house ever again. A small victory in the road to Danny's heart.

With the door lock behind her, Jazz kneels down and puts her eye on the peephole, Danny was sobbing quietly on his bed, it broke her heart to see him like this but it was a necessary evil, she had to let it sink into his soul no matter what.

Unable to see her beloved brother like that she laid down on her bed, listening to soft classical music with her headphones on. She was so proud her plan was executed so beautifully, she could sing and dance but that would be uncalled for, especially if Danny heard her, Jazz began texting Gregor.

"Excellent work, real fine job"- wrote the girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I like Sam a lot but did you see your brother's face? What the hell was that for. You're crazy, bitch"- replied Gregor.

"Language, please. Besides this is for Danny's own good. Listen I got you a present, I'll text you when its ready, oh and thanks a bunch"- answered Jazz as she puts her phone away.

Danny refused to go to school the following day, his eyes were too puffy and weren't in the mood to see anyone. Normally when his breath was cold he would run away giving out any silly and sometimes ridiculous excuses, but not anymore, he just locked himself in his room.

Sam came by a few times during the weekend looking for Danny but Maddie told her to leave her son alone, it was the first time that an adult saw her with so much disgust and even repugnance.

(XXXXX)

On Monday the goth finally managed to talk to Danny, dragging him to the school's backyard but he wasn't in the mood to talk about anything with her, no matter how many times she told him, that they only went to see a poetry show.

"You think I'm stupid or something, listen I don't care if you're together with Gregor, it's not my business, ok"- said Danny very angry.

"We're not together, we're not a couple"- replied the goth.

"Oh, so you fuck the first guy that smiles at you"- continued Danny making Sam turn red in fury.

Meanwhile Jazz was standing behind a thick tree listening to each harsh word that was exchange with delightful bliss, Tucker tried to deescalate the situation but with little to no effect, after more than thirty minutes of arguing, Sam left but not without having the last word.

"If you don't believe me, you can go fuck yourself!"- screamed Sam as she storms away.

During lunch Gregor text Jazz saying that Sam was devastated and wouldn't stop crying but rather than questioning about the goth, she instead told him to meet her behind the local library, around seven o'clock.

As usual, Danny disappears from sight after school, normally Jazz would have given chase immediately but right now she had to finish what she started. Jazz found herself driving around in circles trying to find Sam. It was at the park entrance where she spotted the teen sitting on a bench near the parking lot looking down at the ground.

"Found you emo-bitch"- whispered Jazz.

The older redhead girl calls out to Sam, the goth didn't want to go towards Jazz as she felt much too embarrassed and things were difficult with her brother, she knew Jazz wasn't the kindness of people but eventually answers the call.

"Hop on Sam, let's talk"- said Jazz.

"About what?"- replied the goth.

"Danny." Answered the redhead.

The model student told her younger peer that things between her and Danny were just a little too hot at the moment, she convinced the goth to stay away from Danny for a little while, at least until things cool down.

"Don't worry about it, I'll put in a good word with Danny for you. After all, it was just a misunderstanding"- said the redhead, making the goth calm down.

"Here, have a soda."- offered Jazz.

Both continue talking as she drove Sam back home but a few minutes into the drive Sam's speech began to slur and her vision blurred, and a few seconds later the goth passes out.

Gregor appeared half an hour late, he saw the redhead girl leaning against the wall with a dark expression on her face. Gregor was slightly taller than her and more muscular but even so, he was afraid of her.

"You're late, dipshit"- said Jazz.

But despite her anger for his tardiness the girl told him how grateful she is with his "service," it was a word he didn't like one bit but remain quiet as he follows her to the backside of the library. There he could only see Jazz pink car parked near the wall, she told him that no one ever comes here at night, sometimes not even during the day.

"Your reward"- continued the girl as she handed him a small package.

He looks at the small paper box which read, "Spartan duty," the boy didn't understand what she was implying with this so-called reward, but upon opening the box Gregor saw a string of multicolor plastic wrappings.

"Condoms?"- asked the boy as they reach the car.

"You're a good man, and you've been a good friend to me, so here's your reward… enjoy her"- said Jazz as she opens her car door.

The back seat of her car could be pulled down making it completely flat, just like a bed, but what lay on it was what caught Gregor's eyes, a slumbering Sam place over a white sheet.

"Text me when you're done, I'll be in the café across the street"- said Jazz leaving Gregor alone with an unconscious Sam.

As she waits in the café, Jazz sits in the far corner where she enjoys a large mochaccino and some chocolate cake while watching Gregor go at Sam like a mad dog through her phone. She had hidden one of her father's recently made anti-ghost cameras that unsurprisingly also works like a regular camera.

"You really are an idiot"- Said Jazz as she records the event.

To be continued.


	3. Sam's Rape

My Beloved Brother

Chapter 2.5 Sam's rape

What follow describes the events that took place the night Sam was drugged by Jazz and sexually abuse by Gregor;

This fiction is in accordance with several private messages requesting a more explicit scene.

Do not read if you're easily offended by sexually explicit material.

Though this part does have much to do with the story, reading it is completely optional.

Please enjoy, if you don't like it, please don't be too cruel on the comments.

The sun was descending on the far horizon, as the moon took over the sun place up above in the sky cozy among the clouds and the stars, a young white-haired boy walks around the apartment he shared with his aunt and uncle as well as their daughter who was no older than ten years old.

He didn't want to go to the library like Jazz had ordered him to, he didn't feel like turning into her gofer, after all, back in the old country he was the errand boy of many bullies, if he fails to comply to the many ridiculous demands he would be beaten black and green.

Hence the reason he moved to the states, the clock on the living room wall mark 7:18 pm, Gregor decided not to attend to Jazz's appointment, he rather glued himself to the single couch as he began watching some local television.

"Damn it."- mumbled Gregor as he speeds towards the library as fast as he could.

"The fuck is wrong with women these days, first my slut of a sister that doesn't stop getting nailed by random dudes even when I'm home"- continued the white-haired boy.

His mind recalls the many times he caught his sister Zoe having sex in her bedroom, the living room or even the kitchen, often with men which double her age. She never did care if Gregor caught her in the act, some of her partners were his bullies and on some rare occasion some of his so-called friends.

The boy hated his sister more than anything. His workaholic parents were hardly ever at home thus giving Zoe the time she needed to be with her "playmates," despite her younger brother being in the house almost all the time.

"Then mom and dad always working."- Mumbled the boy as he could see the library across the street.

His family's financial situation wasn't bad at all. They, in fact, own two cars, had their own house and a healthy bank account, the boy did wonder if they actually worked for such prolonged hours or just spend that amount of time elsewhere.

"As if I didn't have enough with my aunt bossing me around like some damn servant, now I have to deal with this crazy Yankee."- Said the boy to himself as Jazz complains about him being late.

The boy looks around, unable to see anyone nearby. Only the large empty courtyard in front of the library, a few buildings across the street beyond a decorative line of trees that separated the car lanes.

Upon asking what she wanted, the redhead told him that she was very pleased with his service and constant help, mostly by keeping tabs on both the goth and her younger brother.

"Service?"- questioned the boy as he waits for an answer. Yet Jazz ignores him as she motions the teen to follow her.

Gregor follows the redhead further into the large empty parking lot, a tall brick wall surrounded the whole parking lot. The only entrance was next to the front building, the lot was divided into two parts, the side parking for "clients" and the employee parking lot in the back, it was there that Jazz had parked her pink vehicle, the only one in sight, a few large dumpsters in the back corner, illuminated by a single lightbulb.

It takes them a few steps to reach her car, the girl details him on just how no one ever comes to this public library during the night, sometimes even during the day, Jazz knew the schedule like the back of her hand thanks to the long hours she spends here.

She hands him a small package as she tells him it's his "reward" and for a moment he is left dumbfounded but upon opening the box he is surprised with the contents.

"Condoms?"- whispered Gregor as the idea that perhaps Jazz was willing to have sex with him had crossed his mind.

"You're a good man, and you've been a good friend to me, so here's your reward, enjoy her"- said Jazz as she opens her car door. Before Gregor could give voice to his initial thought.

Within the vehicle was a sleeping Sam, it didn't take a genius to know what Jazz expected of him, the redhead turns around as she tells him to text her once he's done, Gregor remains in silence as the girl walks away.

The white-haired foreign student wonders just how much does she hate Sam or what did the goth ever do to her to have earned so much hatred, not really wanting to stand outside, the boy climbs on the passenger seat.

(XXXXX)

"No, I won't do it, I'm better than this."- Said the boy firmly as he pulls out his cellphone ready to tell Jazz he wasn't going to do it.

Almost from far away he could hear a very familiar voice insulting his manliness followed by a series of loud moaning, the very same that haunted his dreams, he knew the sounds didn't come from anywhere but within his head.

"You'll follow me even here, damn whore!"- yelled Gregor as he realizes that the voice in his head was none other than Zoe's.

He turns his attention towards Sam who still slumbers over the white bedsheet, her checkered skirt was running up revealing her black panties still covered under her purple leggings, her blouse though short now shows far more than just her belly button.

"She seems uncomfortable"- whispered Gregor as he removes her heavy combat boots while trying to ignore the teasing in his head.

Even as he takes her boots off, Sam doesn't react at all. The temptation had begun to rise as Gregor takes a sneak peek under her skirt, the underwear she wore had small purple bats plaster all over it.

"She'll never know, right?"- whispered Gregor as he pulls down her leggings along with her panties.

All around is in absolute silence, no more teasing in his head done by his imaginary sister, only the distant sounds of random yet seldom cars which broke the silence for a moment, he could hear his heart beating, his stomach felt empty and his hands felt tingly.

He could barely see her young womanhood, the only light came from the lightbulb on the wall, moving almost on instinct he pulls out his cellphone, though his hand shivers his fingers managed to search for the flashlight app.

With heavy breathing and sweaty hands he pulls down Sam's leggings and purple bat panties exposing her young and "unsued" vagina, Gregor's eyes look over to the dark crotch wondering if he should really do this.

The light from Gregor's phone shine brightly over Sam's bare crotch, slowly but firmly the white-haired boy brought his face as close as he could, the smell that emanated from Sam was akin to an aphrodisiac making his heart beat hard.

"So that's what a hymen looks like"- said Gregor as he took a few pictures with his cellphone.

Unable to think clearly anymore he took a single lick to her vagina, the salty flavor clouded his mind, the extasy of having for the first time lick the privates of a girl made his penis harden so much it hurt him.

Breathing heavy, Gregor took a glance out the windshield but as expected the parking lot was still empty, just the red brick wall and a few lightbulbs far ahead. He cautiously pulls her black blouse over her head, leaving only her black brassier insight.

There wasn't much to gaze underneath as Gregor's eyes were far more intrigued by what was a bit lower, once more his eyes darted to all sides making sure for the last time that they were alone.

(XXXXX)

He almost ripped off his own clothes leaving only his socks on, perhaps the unnatural circumstances and the fact that for the first time in his life, he and a girl were nude made his penis slightly longer than normal.

Gregor's nervousness made him break two condoms as he tried to open them with his teeth as he had seen in porn movies, the third one came out just fine as he used his fingers instead of his teeth, but as he tried to put the rubber on, he discovers he was putting it backward, with a soft growl he flips it around and managed to roll it down his member.

Naturally, Sam's entrance was tight and difficult to breach therefore using all his strength Gregor pierce through her making a string blood come running down from her vagina while Gregor gave a loud moan similar to a girl's.

"Damn, it's amazing!"- screamed the boy knowing all too well that no one could hear him.

"Zoe, I'm sorry I thought so low of you. Now I know why you were so obsessed with having sex all the time"- Spoke Gregor out loud in his native tongue.

"It's so warm and slippery… it's incredible"- continued the white hair lad as he rocks his hips inside Sam.

Gregor ejaculated after only three humps, embracing the goth he filled the condom with his seed, slowly he pulls out from Sam, mainly because his penis was extremely sensitive now. but a wide smile was drawn on his face.

Taking once more his phone out, he took a commemorative photo of Sam's swollen and bloody vagina, he took a second picture of his bloodstain condom covered penis, and a final picture of him lying next to Sam. Breathing heavily he glances over the still dormant goth.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?"- questioned the boy in triumphal voice.

(XXXXX)

Unbeknown to him his actions weren't a complete secret as a camera masterfully hidden under the dashboard had not only recorded the rape but was transmitting live to a certain redhead who watches unimpressed by such a lacking performance.

What Gregor did notice was a small trash bin with a plastic bag in the back of the car, he was certain it was meant for the used condoms, Gregor knew he had committed a crime and needed to leave as little evidence as possible.

He peeled the rubber off but as he's about to throw in the bin, he notices Sam's mouth slightly ajar, he wanted to try so many things he had seen in his vast collection of porn films. The white-haired boy recalls a scene, in particular, where the actress ripped the condom and swallowed the semen.

Knowing all too well he might not have a second chance like this, he pops the contents unto Sam's mouth, seeing her swallowed it by mere reflex was more than enough to make him go hard again.

"Ready for round two?"- questioned Gregor as he readies himself one more time.

Jazz continue watching the events unfold as she enjoyed a third mochaccino, though she like the beverage, she didn't fancy drinking it for a third time in a row while viewing a "porn" movie.

She moved her eyes around the café, many couples were having a romantic dinner unaware of what was taking place just across the street, she did wonder if anyone would even care, or would they just ignored them just like no one care when she was almost the victim.

Sam's feet dangle in the air as her rapist was getting the hang of it, Gregor knew he couldn't try the many things he wanted mostly because of Sam's unconscious state but even so, he came up with an idea.

No longer caring for the girl's wellbeing he flips her around like a rag doll exposing her silk white buttocks, the white-haired student took several pictures before spreading her cheeks. Gregor licks his lips as the tip of his penis begins to props Sam's anus.

The boy could imagine Sam moaning loudly like in his porn movies, repeating the lines that turn him on but of course, all of this was in his empty head, the girl was unconscious, she didn't agree to do this.

Gregor's hip-swaying ended after twenty minutes, he no longer could hold an erection, nevertheless he was satisfied with the results, his arms tremble as he wipes Sam's privates with the bedsheet.

While he pulled his pants back on, he texts Jazz, telling her he was done, he knew she would want him to clean up the mess, though he had absolutely no problem with it, this might prove difficult since his legs didn't stop shaking.

Even the text he sends proved rather difficult with his trembling hand, through the rearview mirror Gregor could see Sam laying on her stomach with her legs slightly spread open, her crotch was red and swollen, it contrasted with her almost pale skin.

(XXXXX)

About ten minutes later, Jazz had come out from the shadows, in direction from the café, Gregor steps out from the pink car with his legs still shaking, a glance through the window showed him what he had done to Sam.

A brief sense of guilt overcame him momentarily as he stares at the goth, Jazz came up to him and told him he could leave, since she had to take Sam back home, and couldn't be seen driving him around.

He voices his worries as to how she would return the girl and hide the evidence, the redhead was just as guilty as he was, at least that's what the boy thought.

Not really explaining her plans nor the reason she had to make Sam go through this, the redhead simply orders Gregor to leave at once, he quietly obeys the orde. A few moments later the pink car passed next to him leaving the student now rapist behind.

Hidden in an alleyway near Sam's house, Jazz proceeded to clean the goth girl with chlorin not really caring if the chemical harmed her delicate parts, it was 10:30 pm when the gothic teenager began to react, the effects of the drug had started to wore off, she puts the bedsheet and used condoms inside a black plastic bag and dumps it in the large dumpster.

Using a black hoodie she kept in the trunk along with some beer cans, Jazz hide her face while aiding the droopy teen by quenching her dry throat with some beer, even though the local store didn't sell alcohol or cigars to minors, the redhead was surprised to find out that all she needed was to ask nicely.

Perhaps they saw her as an adult due to her cold and stoic way of speech, or maybe they just didn't care a girl wearing a hoodie come to shop, whatever the reason, she had what she wanted.

With the teen completely out of it, Jazz pours a whole beer can over the goth's head who stare at her with a blank expression still unaware of where she was or what had happened to her, she didn't realize who stood in front of her.

Once the goth could stand on her feet, the redhead handed her a cigar and leads her back home knowing all too well the reaction her conservative parents will have. Standing in the shadow, she makes sure the goth reaches the doorbell.

"Jeremy came here! Right now!" screamed Pamela.

They saw her daughter wobbling her way into the house, the stench of beer and cigars was awfully strong, Jeremy sees his daughter smiled at him before passing out in his arms.

To be continue


	4. What's a girl to do?

**My beloved brother**

 **Chapter three: What's a girl to do?**

 **.**

Sam woke up in her bedroom, confused as to what had taken place a few hours ago. She turns her gaze over to the window, from in between her bat style purple curtains she can see the bright moon among some dark clouds.

Her mouth was dry but had a strange salty flavor within she couldn't recognize, her head felt light, and a strange uneasiness entices her heart as it beats profusely. The goth couldn't recall how she got back to her room, nor to her house, but the moment she sat on the edge of the bed while holding on to her head she noticed the gleaming of the digital watch on her nightstand marking 4:50 am.

Thirsty and slightly daze, she rises from the bed, as she came to realize she was still wearing her street clothes, her blacktop, and checkered skirt, along with her purple leggings, just her combat boots were placed on the corner next to the nightstand.

Upon straightening her legs came a pain she had never felt before which imprisons her crotch forcing the girl to the ground, Sam quickly puts her hand in between her legs to apply pressure and alleviate the pain.

"What the hell?"- questioned the girl.

Once more she forces herself upright still holding on to her crotch, each step she took was sluggish and painful, her arms felt heavy. It was hard for her to move correctly as all-around swirled before her eyes, upon reaching the door, she could now feel a stomach ache.

Almost tripping down the stairs due to her slothful legs, Sam holds on to the railing as if her dear life depended on it, the living room was as expected, empty. Only the lights on the porch gave some illumination.

Unable to properly coordinate her pace, the goth had somehow dragged herself into the kitchen, drinking more than a liter of water as she sits on a nearby chair trying to endure the pain. Everything around seems to bounce in rhythm to her headache.

"What happened? Think, think… I left school, then what? I was at the park… no… I was going to the park… yeah, that seems right"- muttered the girl.

"Someone talk to me, who?"- continued the goth as a blurry image of a person in a car came to her mind.

She couldn't remember who she spoke to, everything was a distortion, the headache it provokes her, didn't help improve the situation, opting to go back to her room, the goth once more drags her almost numb body up the stairs, her parents' room was down the hall, while her own was on the opposite side next to the bathroom.

"Maybe a bath will help"- whispered the girl.

As she begins to fill the bathtub, the goth carefully removes her clothes, more concerned with putting herself inside the hot water, than actually checking herself in the mirror.

The water smooths her aching head, unbeknown to the goth her womanhood was red and swollen. Still wondering about her recent memory loss, she puts a wet hand towel over her face.

Someone began knocking rather violently at the bathroom door, making her dart up, a deep, angry male voice the goth could interpret as her fathers, ordered her to step outside and meet him in the living room, wiping the water off her face she notices the sun rays coming in from the window.

It was very rare for Sam to have her dad yell at her and give her orders like so, nevertheless she quickly obeys the instruction as she hastily got out from the bathtub, quickly getting dress.

Her hair still dripping wet, she wobbles her way to the living room where her father, mother, and grandmother all wait for her, none had a please look on their face. The man of the house had a very angry expression, one that Sam hadn't seen before.

Unlike the man of the house, the two older women had a sad look on their faces and gave the gothic teenager a disappointed glance, Sam knew she had done something to upset her family, but what? She couldn't recall anything from the previous evening.

She quietly sat on the couch in front of her family, Jeremey demanded to know where had she been the previous night, but she hadn't the slightest idea whatsoever, no matter how hard she tried to recall the events her father wanted to know, it all came like a blur.

"Dad, I swear I can't remember anything"- said the girl.

"I'm not surprise, considering how drunk you were last night"- replied Pamela in place of her husband.

Sam was beyond surprised to know her family thought she had been drinking. Sam was absolutely sure she hadn't taken a single drop of alcohol in all her life, and here her parents claim, that she arrived so wasted the previous night to the point she could barely stand on her own feet and her voice slurred beyond comprehension.

Jeremey explains how she had arrived at their house around 11:00 pm, the stench of beer and cigars made it impossible for them to misunderstand the fact that she had partaken in drinking and perhaps other activities.

The goth obviously denied the accusations but her words fell to deaf ears, not her parents nor her ever-loving grandmother believe a single word she utters, in the end, she was grounded, not to leave the house under any circumstances.

She was to remains indoors until Jeremy said otherwise, he strips her from her phone and laptop. The girl sat quietly in her room as she could hear just outside her door how her father and mother talked about getting a tutor for her.

Sam didn't know where everything went wrong, it happened so suddenly and unexpectedly.

(XXXXX)

That evening over at Fenton Works, Danny had finished washing the dishes as his parents weren't home until the following day, he had been task with doing the dishes, though as he retreated to the living room, the guilt of having spoken so harshly to Sam still linger in his heart and mind, nevertheless he felt somewhat betrayed by the goth, though they were no more than mere friends.

The boy felt she could have at least told him that she wanted to start a relationship with Gregor, instead of acting behind his back, he understood that Sam had the right to date anyone she wanted, but seeing her walkout from the hotel felt horrible.

Laying on the couch he stares at his cellphone, contemplating at Sam's number, he was unsure as to what action to take, should he apologize or not say anything? Far too many heated words had been spoken, he had to be careful.

The sound of someone's water being splashed in the backyard made him recall his sister. She was the smarter one of both, even if he dislikes that fact, she had a boyfriend a few months ago, therefore she had the most experience in this area.

"She would know what to do." Said the boy as he headed over to the backyard.

The fence covering the yard was at most up to three and a half meters tall, Jack insisted on this for the sake of his privacy and the protection of his anti-ghost devices, as there was a time, he had to work on his "ghost projects" in the backyard, he firmly believed the government spied on him.

Trying to steal his work for their own benefit, though his wife told him that if the government actually wanted to steal his gadgets, they'll do it at any moment they wanted, a mere tall fence wouldn't stop them.

"Jazz! What the hell are you wearing?!"- yelled out the boy once he saw his sister washing her car.

His redhead of a sister was wearing an almost transparent white top leaving her whole abdomen bare, and a pair of jean shorts far too short to be considered modest which exposed half of her buttocks, the raven-haired boy averted his gaze upon seeing the lecherous clothing his older sister was wearing.

"For crying out loud, you might as well be naked!"- yelled out the boy.

"If you want, I can take it off…"- whispered the girl making her brother look back at her, she barely muttered a half word, "nothing,"- continued the girl.

She instantly invited Danny to help her wash the car, though as lazy as he is, the boy still wanted to ask her for advice on what to do with Sam, therefore he picks up a bucket with soapy water and a cloth.

Jazz scrubbed the back seats as hard as her hands let her, it was an unusual sight for Danny to see his sister take care of the car, prior to this day she wouldn't even care to give it a sideways glance, and now she went up and down with it.

"hey sis, I kinda wanted to ask you something"- asked the boy.

While he cleaned the passenger's window with a piece of cloth, Jazz asked in return what he wanted to know. The redhead didn't like one bit as the boy began asking about what he should do with Sam.

"Maybe I overreacted. After all, we're just friends so, maybe I…"- said Danny before being interrupted by Jazz.

"No, you didn't overreact, she didn't trust you enough to tell you about that boy, so if you forgive her now, she'll just walk over you all over again"- said Jazz, "don't talk to her, let her crawl her way back"- added the redhead, knowing it was now impossible thanks to her.

It wasn't the kind of advice he hoped to get from his sister, but she had always been the stoic and logical one in the family, the more he thought about it, the more she seemed to be right.

Sam didn't trust him enough to tell him about Gregor, what's more, she even followed the kid to a hotel, whether or not the whole gothic poetry reading was real she should have told him about it, perhaps the older teen had other plans in mind, not to mention Danny had been like an open book with her.

Still, Sam chose to leave Danny out of it, thanks to Jazz's advice he was now sure of what to do, if Sam values his friendship, she should be the one to came and apologize.

"You know what Jazz, you're right, I trusted her and she just spits it back at my face"- said Danny as his sister's smiles.

Upon turning over to the redhead, to properly thank her, the boy sees Jazz bend over still scrubbing a particular spot, her rear completely exposed to Danny's eyes, though her privates were still cover by her shorts, his eyes widen at the sight before him.

"Thanks Jazz, I'll be in my room"- said Danny almost having to rip his gaze away from his sister's rear.

The redhead was very satisfied with herself, her rival was defeated and considering how Danny's last reaction was, he's ready for the picking, the boy was beginning to see her in a less brotherly gaze, but it could all be reduced to what she wore.

"Now for the chlorine"- whispered the girl as she started to pour the chemical over her back seats.

(XXXXX)

From within the kitchen window, the raven-haired boy watches his sister continue cleaning her car's interior, normally one would settle by just washing the bodywork, yet she insisted on cleaning the inside.

About an hour later she finishes washing her car, she puts all buckets and soaps away in the backyard's shed, the vehicle had never been in such pristine conditions before. Upon entering the house through the kitchen door, she immediately took a glass and filled it with apple juice.

Though Danny told her, he would be in his room, the boy instead was sound asleep in the living room with the television turn on, Jazz kneels down to him, she licks her lips as she leans in closer.

The boy opens his eyes, the sight of his sister sitting on the opposite couch from where he slept, was the first thing he saw, once she noticed him getting up, she offers to reheat the meal their mother had made for them, Danny took her up on the offer as he avoided seeing her as she still wore the same getup.

After dinner both siblings sat on the couch, side by side as they watch the same game-show Danny enjoy so much, Jazz enjoys far more the company of her brother than whatever show the television could offer.

For a brief moment, the boy shiver and exhale a cold, visible breath, he seemed clearly shaken, he darted his head to all-around before stopping upon seeing Jazz surprise expression, both stare at each other.

"Sorry, I got to do something, I'll be back"- said the boy as he ran off to his room.

Jazz saw her brother leave in direction to the first floor, she calmly turns off the television, and slowly follow Danny, she wanted to know what was so important that he left her side, perhaps he was sick, the sudden cold breath was a big give-away.

As she follows him upstairs, the sound of a door being slammed shut came to her ears, a few more steps into the corridor and she could see the bathroom door wide open, it was dark and empty. She stood momentarily in front of the empty lavatory before continuing.

His room was in utter silence, upon putting her ear on the door she couldn't listen to anything, there wasn't the sounds of his computer keyboard being smashed as he plays his games, nor the footsteps he made upon walking. The room was empty, as the girl slowly turns the knob only to find his door lock.

Having been denied entry into Danny's room, she opted for her peephole, she had considered many times in putting some of her father's cameras inside, but breaching his privacy like this, was still a big no-no for her.

The peephole provided the sufficient inside look she needed, there was something about the small hole in the wall, it felt more intimate than seeing him from her computer screen, though at the moment she could only see darkness, something was blocking her view, she kindly doubted her brother had found the hole and fixed it.

Perhaps Danny put a chair or something, he was somewhat messy, perhaps he just tossed his jacket over there, leaning outside her window, Jazz could see light within the room.

The redhead laid down on the cold floor, waiting patiently for Danny to make any sort of noise, she knew he wasn't inside, the idea of going to the shed in the backyard and prying the door open with a screwdriver had enticed her mind but fought against it.

After more than thirty minutes, her mind running wild. She needed all her will power to not break the door open, soon she heard footsteps within the hallway, moving rapidly, the redhead caught Danny walking to his room with a glass with milk in his left hand.

"Where were you?"- asked the girl.

Danny was taken slightly aback by how cold and demanding the question sounded, he did tell her nonetheless. The boy in his own words was in the backyard contemplating the stars as he also considers what to do about Sam.

The raven hair boy had a soft spot for the gothic teenager ever since they first met, but he was hurt by the girl, the advice given to him by Jazz had hardened his already ill opinion about the goth.

The redhead knew he wasn't telling her all the truth, and though she wanted to continue asking him more about his real whereabouts, Danny did take an action that caught her off guard.

A simple kiss to her left cheek, that was all it took for her mind to empty completely, she saw her brother return to his room after saying his "goodnight," her heartbeat harder as her face redden as much as her long red hair, losing strength in her legs, she hurried back inside.

Even though they had separated rooms, it was only a thin wooden wall that kept them apart, thankfully Danny was quite the heavy sleeper otherwise he would wonder about the strange sounds coming from Jazz's room.

The last time she had "properly" touch herself had been ages ago, many women losses interest in sexual activity after an attack such as the one Jazz went through. Nevertheless, it didn't affect the teen whatsoever.

Her heart didn't increase its beating as she witnesses through her cellphone how Gregor violently took Sam's virginity, naturally she didn't feel arouse when Dash tried the same with her, but a simple innocent kiss on the cheek by Danny was all it took to spark this desire.

She cried Danny's name as she muffles her voice with a pillow, her fingers caressing her crotch. The redhead wanted so much it was Danny who was giving her such nightly pleasure, even though she was getting high on lust, she had to suppress her desires, he wasn't ready for that part just yet.

(XXXXX)

The rest of the week was filled with bliss, her afternoon study sessions with Danny were free from Sam, Tucker, and Gregor, though this last one still kept informing Jazz about Sam, even if she no longer cared about it.

According to Gregor, the goth was lock up in her house, she had been caught arriving at her manor drunk, and now her parents were so furious they lock her up, of course, the white hair boy often visited her, though discreetly.

His concerns were not precisely due to Sam's well-being but more of his own well-being, if she somehow recalls what happened it could mean his end, but as the days went by, she hadn't mentioned anything remotely similar, not even a bad dream about it, nor she had a strange reaction to him.

By Monday at lunchtime only two of the trio were sitting in their usual table in the backyard, both were waiting on Jazz, it was the only time her schedule met with their lunch break.

"Hey, Danny, heard anything about Sam?"- asked Tucker, his friend only nodded in disagreement

"Gregor told me he already spoke with Sam, something about getting caught drinking or something"- continued the dark skin boy.

Upon hearing the names Gregor and Sam in the same sentence made Danny's blood boil, though a week had passed by he was still angry about the whole situation, needless to say, the foreign student was no longer in their circle of friends.

Tucker proposed to go visit Sam at her house, perhaps try and help clear out whatever misunderstanding she had with her parents, but Danny refused outright to even speak about the girl.

"Hi Danny."- said a tan girl who came from behind him.

The raven hair boy turned around, his eyes widen as he saw the school's sweetheart, Paulina Sanchez, standing behind him, she was the cheerleader's captain and Dash Baxter's girlfriend. She was arrogant and overly proud, mainly of her physical features such as her long black silky hair, and her "perfect" skin, free of imperfections.

She had been bragging about attending a modeling seminar for the promising youths, ever since she arrived at school, it was surprising that her parents had agreed to send her despite it being during the middle of the school year.

The cheerleader asked Danny if he knew where Dash had gone to, she had been looking for him since she arrived at school this morning but no one seems to know, naturally, the raven-haired boy pretended not to know.

The former quarterback had his trial some time ago, it didn't take much for the jury to plead "guilty" on the boy, being a minor and since there wasn't actual penetration, he was given two years in juvenile, for attempted rape, sexual abuse, kidnapping and some other legal terms Danny couldn't recall at the moment, the judge wanted to make an example of Dash, needless to say, the Baxter family was left in ruins and shamed.

Amity park didn't have a juvenile prison, therefore, he was sent to the closest state with one, his parents moved out from the house they had lived in for two generations, there weren't enough words to describe how much he regretted having been convinced to do this, as for his friends they would share a cell for the next five years, but Kwan was still at large.

"Maybe it's time to change boyfriends," said Paulina as she winks to Danny, "hope you're up for it?" added the girl as she gave him a small peck on the cheek before leaving the boys in their table while chuckling.

Danny blush as he saw the cheerleader walk away, his friend Tucker, on the other hand, call him a hypocrite for drooling over Paulina, all while acting high and mighty against Sam for hanging out with another boy.

Unlike his friend, Tucker didn't believe the goth had slept with Gregor. It just wasn't like her to do such a thing, what's more, he knew her secret, she was in love with Danny ever since they first met but her lack of courage didn't let her tell Danny her true feelings.

As the two boys talk about how his feelings for Paulina and the fact that he caught Sam and Gregor coming out of a hotel were completely different, a young redhead a few meters away from Danny watches Paulina enter the school.

Her eyes were red with anger just like her hair, both hands turn into fists and her teeth clench and grinned, it seems that Sam wasn't the only rival she had to get rid of.

(XXXXX)

Jasmine's hand passed over Danny's shoulder as she questions him about the tan girl he was speaking to, her eyes starving for something the little brother couldn't point-out, before he could answer, he exhales a cold breath and without explaining anything he runs off saying something along the lines of needing to use the bathroom urgently.

This behavior had become more frequent in recent days, running off and coming back scores of minutes later, at times sweating profusely, while on other occasions, with light bruises and on rare times even limping. It was getting on Jazz nerves to see him leave her like that.

But no matter how hard she tried, she hadn't been able to catch him in whatever secret act he partakes, at least she was sure it had nothing to do with Sam but now a new rival had entered the coliseum and Jazz's sword was ready to meet her blood.

Tucker had always been weak when it comes to girls, especially the type like Jazz, all it took for him to start spilling the beans on Danny crushing on Paulina was a mere quiet stare.

According to Tucker, his friend Danny had a crush on the tan cheerleader ever since he saw her on his first year in Casper high school, Daniel never bother to keep it a secret from anyone, it was also around this time that the goth had started to have feelings for her best friend, something Tucker pick on very quickly. All the redhead said was, "oh," before leaving the boy to finish his lunch alone.

The bell force Jazz to head back into her classroom, throughout the whole lecture she couldn't shake off the image of Paulina "flirting" with Danny, it made her blood boil, the goth was only a nuisance in her time with Danny but this cheerleader was more than that, she was a threat that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible.

Unlike the goth whose only friends were Danny and Tucker, though now she only interacts with Gregor. The cheerleader, on the other hand, had a whole group of followers, boys who kiss the very ground she steps on and an entire bodyguard of cheerleaders, not to mention the football players.

Though ignoring the cheerleader was an option since she was only fooling around with Danny and didn't really want to start a relationship with her brother, there was also the fact she would prove to be a rather challenging adversary, but there was something Jazz couldn't overlook.

"That bitch dared to soiled Danny's beautiful face"- cursed Jazz within her mind as she looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost time for their study session.

Unusually Danny called somewhat agitated saying he couldn't make it to their afternoon meeting, Jazz had to take it with charmed as she told her brother not too worried about it, she figured he wanted to hang out with Tucker, at least that's what she hopes for.

(XXXXX)

Jazz headed over to the football field instead of going to the public library like she normally would, mister Lancer was down in the field coaching the remaining team members, many trying to get the position of the quarterback now that Dash Baxter was gone, Kwan was the next best option but he too had gone missing.

Lancer told the team how Dash had moved out of state thanks to a sports scholarship he earned, Paulina was furious about not being told about it by her boyfriend, the same lie was applied for Kwan.

The cheerleader carried out her daily routine very angry, unaware that among the many students who enjoyed watching her jumped around in her miniskirt, but among the perverted glances were a pair of evil eyes glaring at her, studying her.

Around five o'clock, the cheerleaders and the football team finish their daily training, Jazz watch them leave the field, and enter the locker rooms, she was unable to follow behind since it was only for the teams.

She waited for the tan cheerleader to leave the locker room, the girls left after an hour of showering and grooming themselves, all following Paulina like a herd of colorful cows. The captain insisted on big-breast girls, it was an unspoken requirement to be at least a C-cup.

Naturally only the girls below C-cup that didn't make the team complain about it with Principal Anthony, but so long Paulina denied such accusation, nothing could be done against it.

The dark-haired girl had a routine, after her afternoon practice, she would head over to the Nasty Burger to enjoy a salad and walk out with an ice-cream, she did this every day.

Jazz needed to find something to use against her, unlike with Sam no random dude caught her eye, to that matter she could easily have any guy she wanted with a snap of her fingers but she wasn't so easily swayed.

Therefore, Gregor would be useless, Jazz didn't even consider calling him for that reason, nevertheless, the boy did keep an update on Sam though now the redhead didn't even give a damn about the goth.

(XXXXX)

Later that evening the Fenton family gathers at the living room like always to watch the same mind-numbing shows, but a moment after it ended a news flash came up. It was unlikely for Danny to stay and watch, normally he would leave for his room, only to be followed a few minutes later by his sister hopeful of catching him with his pants down.

The news was about a frustrated bank robbery, three criminals had been stopped by an unknown vigilante and two more being apprehended later that day in their hideout, the perps were professionals as they had deactivated the cameras and had a solid plan, years of experience backing them up.

According to the eyewitnesses, the leader was blasted out from the vault, many thought a security guard armed with a shotgun had blast the man out but no one came out, the other robbers were suddenly knockout.

Not a single guard or person took the credit for stopping the criminals, some people even claim a translucid figure stopped the thieves, unfortunately, with the cameras turn off it was impossible to verify any of the versions of what had taken place as ridiculous as some sound.

Danny had a smirk drawn on his mouth, similar to that of a toddler that just clean his room without being told to, it bothers Jazz greatly not to know what made her brother so proud.

Throughout the following two weeks, the redhead discovered the cheerleader was a flirt, as she would use her charms with almost anyone to get what she wanted, let it be the "A-list" kids or even the nerds, both provided for her, on some occasions Danny would be included, Jazz needed all her will power to not ripped Paulina's scalp off there and then.

The tan girl would often share brushes of skin with Daniel, often holding his shoulder and leaning her "perfect" face near his own as she asks him to carry her belongings and do other menial tasks, Danny would obey like a puppy not realizing the murderous glare Paulina got from Jazz, who wanted to strangle her with her long ebony hair and would do so if only there weren't so many witnesses.

But Paulina was also a creature of habits, she had a solid and well-walked routine. Every day after pretending to study in class, she would head over to cheerleading practice, soon after she would brag about some expensive accessory she had bought.

Would go shopping with her popular friends to the mall and finished her day at the Nasty burger with a salad, it was on Friday's nights that her father would pick her up in an expensive four-door vehicle that Jazz couldn't recognize the brand from, nevertheless she did notice the car in question had the side windows as well as the back window all tinted black.

Jazz followed the black car all the way to the edge of the city, though surprise she was also delighted to see Paulina and her "daddy" stop in front of a motel, the kind without cameras, security or staff that ask too many questions.

(XXXXX)

The place was called the "Pig Pen," a large pink neon pig serves as its mascot, small pine trees were planted in the middle forming a line, that also worked as to keep the car from parking in the middle.

The motel had several rooms distributed in a "U" form building, two stories high. The lobby was on the right side just under the glowing mascot, staring straight to the diner across the highway.

With steps as light as feathers the redhead ran up and duck under a bush next to the car, she could hear the man say he had booked their favorite room, the couple walk out from the car and straight into the room in the far corner, meanwhile Jazz ran like a ninja around the building where the stairs leading to the upper floor where.

She notices a walkway going behind the roo, most likely used to move the trash out without bothering the guests. Slowly and cautiously she made her way back to the room where Paulina and her so-called Daddy where.

The redhead knew what those two were up to, for the moment she just needed to confirm it and come up with a plan, upon reaching the window of their room, she could hear the couple talking.

"You know I can't stay the night Jerry but next Friday is just fine"- said Paulina as she explains how her parents were going to a wedding out of town.

She had talked her way out of going, she wasn't in good terms with her cousins so she really didn't want to go, her parents knew this and so they let her off the hook, especially since they didn't want her to start a scene in from her their friends.

The redhead couldn't see what was going on in the room but she could hear the two agreed to meet again in the Nasty Burger and come back here, it was then that Jazz heard something wonderful, something she could use.

"But remember, I charge triple for an all-nighter"- Said Paulina as Jerry laugh while agreeing to her sale terms.

"Back door included?" questioned the man with a smirk.

"You know it does"- replied the cheerleader.

Thankfully, Paulina insisted on booking the same room for their next date since it was the only one to have a working jacuzzi and her favorite red lightbulb lamp. Apparently, the girl came here rather often, her date agrees as he asks her to put on her cheerleader uniform.

Jazz left the couple behind once they turn the red light on and some slight moaning started, there wasn't anything she could do for now. It seems Gregor was still going to be useful after all.

Though the redhead needed to keep an eye on Paulina, she just couldn't waste any more time on her, it had already been too long since she spent a proper evening with Danny. The red-haired girl arranged a movie "date" with Danny, as for the cheerleader, Gregor would on her trail.

(XXXXX)

The white-haired foreign student had become quite so obedient in the weeks prior to being called up, the boy texted Jazz almost daily asking if she needed something, anything. But once the name "Paulina" and the word "follow" were put in the same sentence, the boy of course accepted in helping her out, naturally he did ask for another "reward" for his services.

Jazz agreed nonchalantly to hand over Sam again if he helped her out once more, though Gregor and Sam had grown a closer relationship, they hadn't passed beyond hand-holding. The many times he visited the Manson family he had to stay in the living room under Pamela's unflinching gaze.

The goth was forbidden to leave the house until her father considers her alcoholism to be under control, Sam grew weary of explaining she had never touched the drink but even so the liquor cabinet was on lockdown.

On Thursday evening Gregor got a text from Jazz explaining him the plan as he headed over to his locker, the boy hadn't a clue as to why he was following Paulina nor what she did to anger the redhead, but so long he had another night with Sam, he couldn't care any less.

"Go to the Pig Pen motel in the interstate 190, book room 110, open the bedroom window, leave the key and wait in the diner across the highway"- read the text.

The boy wonders how he was going to pay for the room, though before he could ask Jazz about it he opens his locker and saw a vanilla envelope neatly place over his books, within were five hundred dollars and a note, "Lodging and food, keep the rest."

Putting aside the fact that Jazz open his locker without leaving a scratch, he ran back to his aunt's house and begs his cousin to lent him her bicycle, the younger girl agree so long nothing happened to her bike, his aunt was much easier to convince, all it took was the promise of washing the dishes for the rest of the week if she granted him permission to stay the night at a friend's house.

It took him nearly an hour to pedal his way to the motel, the place was in front of a truck stop, a diner and few more motels of less alluring demeanor. Upon seeing the many trucks park across the highway he became fearful that the room Jazz wanted was already booked.

As Gregor enters the lobby he saw the desk clerk, the man wore a blue shirt, had bags under his eyes, and messy hair. Gathering all his courage Gregor requested room 110, his voice cracks a little, it seems he was more nervous than expected, the clerk looks at him and in return asks for his I.D. the white-haired boy only mutters.

"No ID, that's fifty bucks the night"- said the clerk, whose name tag spell Mike.

Above the man was the price chart, the room Gregor needed cost only $20, but he wasn't going to argue over thirty dollars especially if the money wasn't even his, to begin with. The teen puts the money on the counter and watches Mike put down the name Elliot on the guest book before handing over the keys.

As the boy hurried over to the room, he couldn't help but wonder if he was doing something dangerous, perhaps even illegal, but upon remembering Sam's nude form, he overcame his fears and doubts, he wasn't thinking with the head he had above his shoulders.

The room had a wooden drawer next to the door where he put his cousin's bike, it had a heart-shaped bed in the middle covered in red sheets, a mirror on the ceiling just above the bed, a flat-screen television hanging on the wall also in front of the bed, an indoor plant in the corner next to the window he was supposed to open, it was medium size but still, a person could climb in.

"Not bad for a roadside motel"- whispered the boy.

Upon opening the window, Gregor turns around but as he did, he saw the bathroom. It was large enough to fit a small jacuzzi, a shower, the toilet, and a sink, the teen couldn't help but imagine himself bathing in the bubbly waters with Sam.

The hours grew as the white-haired teen waited in the diner, by now he had already eaten two large burgers that took him an hour to finish each, it wasn't that it was too much for him, he needed to make time and have an excuse to stay in the diner.

"Everything ok, sweetie?" asked a fat waitress.

She had seen him for almost two hours going from one side of the diner to the other, eventually, he stopped to play pinball, though he was losing badly since he kept on checking on his phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine"- replied the boy.

Gregor had never been to this part of Amity Park, so seeing it get dark was worrying him as the journey back could be dangerous, it around seven o'clock that his phone rang, it was a text from Jazz, "All done," read the message.

He never saw the pink car, nor did he see anyone like Jasmine pass by, the streets were already getting dark and the wind was cold, not a single car was in sight, it was dangerous to pedal back home now but at least he had the room for himself.

(XXXXX)

Danny woke up the following morning in his warm bed, he stares at his phone hopeful that Sam had sent in a message or something, he missed her more than he initially thought, the teen wonders if he should perhaps consider swallowing his pride and be the first to apologize with the goth.

At breakfast Jazz insisted the two of them should head down to the amusement park as they both needed to blow off some steam according to Jazz, their father immediately jump at the idea claiming how much he miss to ride the Ferris wheel, Jazz kept a forced smile as she had to extend the invitation to her parents something she didn't like in the least.

Danny was surprised to see Jazz's car had been painted dark blue, his sister told him that she was bored with pink and had it repainted yesterday morning after asking her father for the money.

Unbeknown to the young Fenton boy, the model she drove was quite common in Amity Park so was the color, that and the 4x4 vans that many, if not all the parents in Casper high owned.

Though her car now had a new paint job and smell lemony fresh thanks to her extensive cleaning, his street view from within was still the same, the same people walking to work or school, Tucker no longer rode with them to school but still caught a glimpse of him near a street corner as he walked over to the electronics store.

It seems that he felt somewhat uncomfortable being near Jazz, the girl hadn't said or done anything to bother the dark skin boy but still prefer to keep his distance from her.

As it had been in the last few weeks Sam was still absent, the idea of his gothic friend being so depressed by his harmful words perhaps force her to drink, or maybe Gregor had something to do with it.

Everything seems to be going downhill ever since "he" appeared in their lives, once Gregor made his appearance, Sam became distant and now "word on the streets," as Tucker had put it, was that she was now a deadbeat drunk.

This, of course, didn't fit with Danny in the least, he had known the girls since they were eight years old, he was more than sure Gregor had something to do with it, perhaps the older teen persuaded Sam to drink her problems away, maybe it was easier for him to control the goth that way.

Whatever the reason, he needed to find out what went wrong, the boy had listened to Jazz's advice but with Sam lock up in her own house, he now had to listen to his heart and be the first to take the initiative.

The hotness in his head and heart had run cold by now, the boy could see things more clearly. He missed his friend, missed hanging out with her and fooling around with Tucker, the trio couldn't just disperse like that, not without trying to at least clear things out.

At the school gates was his sister Jazz, waiting for him with a large smile, Danny knew Jazz didn't want anyone to walk over him but he still had to clear things out with Sam. Surely his sister would understand, maybe even help.

Their evening at the amusement park started off in the roller coasters, followed by a trip to the haunted house, Jack drew out his fancy ghostbuster handgun at every carton ghost much to his wife's embarrassment.

Through the many games and attractions that the family enjoyed, something caught the attention of Maddie, her daughter who hadn't let go of Danny ever since they got in the RV.

Possessively holding on to his hand or even hugging him at every chance that rose up, if Maddie didn't know any better, she would have thought her daughter behaves more like a girlfriend to Danny than an actual sister.

"The parks closing in an hour, let's go to the Ferris wheel"- said Jazz as she speeds up while dragging Danny.

Along the way, Jazz convinces her parents to ride the wheel alone, while she and Danny ride on the other. Their father was more than happy to accept the offer. Amity Park gleam as the two couples could see the city from high above.

The redhead holds tightly to her brothers' hand though he had his mind elsewhere he had n0t notice the beauty of the city, Jazz did notice something odd, upon asking him what was wrong, the answer she got wasn't what she expected.

"I'm gonna try and make up with Sam,"- Said the raven hair boy.

"I see…"- replied Jazz as her blood boiled in fury.

The family return with big cheery smiles around their faces way past midnight, Danny yawn as he stretches his arms and headed over to his room, Jack and Maddie follow soon after, while Jazz headed over to the kitchen for some apple juice.

(XXXXX)

The redhead laid down on her pink bedsheets, she not only had to deal with Paulina but Sam was apparently going to reenter the field, she had to get rid of them both, killing them was an option but to do so she needed much planning and preferably to have someone else deliver the final blow.

If she plays her cards right with Paulina, the cheerleader would be out of the game very soon and without having to stain her hands, Paulina had to pay dearly for committing crimes against love itself, trying to seduce Danny and soiling his beautiful face, were crimes of high order according to Jazz.

Only Jasmine had the right to taste the fruit Danny gave, no one else had the right to even come near him. Unfortunately due to their blood ties, he was far more difficult to harvest, nevertheless, Jazz was a fine farmer. Just by showing a little more skin than normal had his gaze all over her, she had to tempt him a little more before using her heavy guns: her body.

Gregor became very obedient once he was rewarded by having sex with Sam, so much that he was willing to commit a crime for Jazz even if he wasn't aware of it yet, still, its surprising what guys are willing to do for some "pussy."

With only four hours of rest, Jazz got on her car and headed over to the Pig Pen motel, she knew her parents were heavy sleepers as they usually woke up around ten in the morning on weekends.

The drive to the motel only took her about thirty minutes, hiding her car in between the trucks that park near the 24-hour diner, the redhead made her way straight to room 110, using a light blue sports hoodie to hid her face.

Her cellphone clock read six am, the curtains were slightly open in the middle, the couple didn't notice or care mostly because of a brick wall and an empty walkway no one used was on the other side.

A pair of human-shaped lumps could be seen above of the bed, an hour later the alarm clock rang loudly, forcing the occupants to start moving around, the shower could be heard as well as the television.

"Hey Baby, let's go get some breakfast"- said a male voice as Paulina's voice replied with a happy "yes."

Once the couple left the room, Jazz walks around to the front door and enters using a copy of the room's key she filed the previous day, the room was as expected a complete mess, it was offensive to the cleaning staff to leave used condoms on the drawer and the bed.

At least Jazz knew she had what she wanted, without wasting any time, the redhead quickly removes the cameras she had hidden around the room, the first one was under the flat screen, her attention was drawn to a white dry stain on the black television screen, following the stain with her eyes to a used condom on top of the television, a second camera was placed on the drawer, a third one on the left corner, hidden behind the curtains.

The three were focused on the bed, the fourth one overview the door and the empty spot next to the bed, finally a fifth camera masterfully hidden within the bathroom, the lens pointed to the jacuzzi.

It took a matter of minutes to take the cameras and flee the room, though as she headed over to the door, Jazz saw through the window a somewhat overweight lady with cleaning supplies heading for her room.

Jazz quickly jump out through the back window where she gained entry the first time, the lady walks in a second later, as the redhead left, she could hear the woman berated the messy guests.

"Why the fuck is there a fucking condom on the tv"- yelled the woman.

Jazz could see Paulina and Jerry eating breakfast in the diner, as she came closer to her car, she notices the tan girl enjoying a tower of pancakes with extra honey and strawberries, her lover had fried eggs and bacon.

The food her love rival enjoyed with perhaps over delight made her hungry herself, she hurried back home and upon entering she saw Danny was already wide awake watching the news on the living room tv.

The raven-haired boy had taken a recent interest in watching the news lately, her brother commented if she had gone out running, of course, taking into consideration her sports gear.

"Yeah, I felt a little heavy lately"- answered Jazz.

"I think you look great"- replied Danny making his sister blush.

Despite her answer, the redhead went into the kitchen and made pancakes for breakfast, topped with a lot of honey, bananas instead of strawberries. As both kids ate, Danny asks how could he approach Sam.

"I still believe you should wait for her to talk first"- said Jazz

Danny knew his sister didn't have anything against Sam, he knew this to certainty, therefore, her advice was all in his benefit, he believed she didn't want him to be someone's doormat.

The boy left to his room once breakfast was over, on the way he saw his father with a sleepy face heading to the bathroom, Jazz follow behind Danny as she too headed over to her room.

"Sweetheart, doctor Bradley just call to reschedule your appointment to Wednesday"- said Maddie as she came out from her bedroom, Jazz only gave a thumbs up before disappearing into her bedroom.

(XXXXX)

The girl had all day to prepare her delivery of justice, Paulina had to pay for her crimes against true love. The redhead pulled out the memories cards from the spy cameras and straight into her laptop. The five cameras Jazz borrowed from her father's OP-center were much better than the previous one she used to film Sam, these newer ones could record for 72 straight hours in high definition with exceptional audio.

The first video that pops up was of course of Gregor, though the teen walked inside the room he surprisingly not alone, a blonde woman follows in, she wore a small skin-tight purple dress. The white-haired boy gave her a couple of bills before stripping down.

Jazz didn't care for Gregor so speed up the videos, she saw the boy and the unknown woman have sex in the bed at least she was certain to have the right angle, he left in the morning with the blondie, soon after the same fat cleaning lady that almost caught her enters the room to start cleaning, Jazz continues speeding the video until night.

Paulina walks into the room wearing a skin-tight red dress with matching high heels, her date had a nice pressed grey suit, not a moment after closing the door, both began kissing as the man grab on to Paulina's butt.

The redhead watch hours of love-making, as she took screenshots of Paulina's most erotic faces in her most embarrassing positions, a little editing here and there, and the second stage of her plan was complete.

Jazz and Danny spent all Sunday playing videogames in his room, this was the life she wanted, a life and a world where only she and Danny existed but sadly, she had to share her perfect world with scum that dare get in between them.

Around midnight the redhead escapes her room and headed to Casper high using her old bike, using the car would have awakened her parents. Working throughout the night, Jasmine finished getting the last stage of her plan ready before going home around five in the morning.

With heavy bags under her eyes, Jazz greeted her family and proceeded to drink an unhealthy amount of black coffee, as the girl drove to school with Danny, he told her that he would go see Sam later that evening.

"Sure… I'll take you later"- replied Jazz as she parks in the school parking lot, know all too well he wouldn't be in the mood for anything.

(XXXXX)

A large crowd had gathered at the entrance as mister Lancer was quickly ripping some papers of his students' hands while these laughed out loud, someone had put several boxes on the rooftop with long ropes stretching down to the ground, it didn't take long for a curious student pulled one of the ropes down letting hundreds of flyers scattered around the courtyard and into the streets.

Danny walks towards the mass of students to see what was the whole fuzz about, but as he came closer, a flyer fell on the ground next to his feet, his eyes widen as shock, surprise and disgust overwhelm him upon what he read.

"Cum and Cum again with Paulina Sanchez

The sexiest cheerleader of Casper high

Hourly rates"

The picture was of Paulina in a "doggy" style position with the older man behind her, the cheerleader's perfect face was in full view as were her breast and with the text just above her head, at the bottom of the flyer was her personal phone and home number as well even her home address.

Both of the Fenton kids pushed passed the mass of students, Danny's eyes were tearing up but as he enters the school halls, the nightmare continues, more flyers scattered across the floor and classrooms, some more taped to the lockers.

"OH MY GOD!"- a female voice screamed in the courtyard fully horrified.

Jazz calmly follows her brother who dashes outside again, Paulina was desperately trying to collect all the flyers as she could while crying her eyes out, her best friend Star was helping her pick up as much as her arms let her carry. Before Danny could go to her rescue, Jazz stops him as she told him not to move.

Mister Lancer accompanied by miss Bridgett, hurried over to the sobbing cheerleader quickly taking Paulina by her arms and dragging her into the school, though the teachers moved her as fast as they could, it seems like she was being paraded for the many laughing students who pointed at the tan girl.

Classes were canceled for the day, there were so many flyers to pick up, the computer lab teacher found that all his computers had a different desktop picture, it showed one of Paulina laying nude on the bed with semen flowing out of her.

It took the school staff hours to clean up the mess and whip the computers clean, the worse came in the evening when mister Appleton decided to check the school internal network. Casper high school had a private in-school network, in order to handle school grades and shared information with the students, such as test dates, events, and dances.

Today the main point on the chart was a series of videos that had been sent to every email that was registered in the network, Paulina's videos with Jerry had been shared with every student and parent.

Paulina couldn't deny the fact that she was part of a prostitution ring, but she was apparently the only one from Casper High, her parents had been called in, never had mister Sanchez been so angry and disappointed with his daughter, the man didn't know about his daughter's secret job, naturally the police was to be involved in the matter.

Paulina and her parents walk back to the family van, as she follows behind her dad, she saw her towering, muscular man of a father stomp away just a few steps away, normally the cheerleader would feel secure behind him but now she was fearful.

(XXXXX)

Heavy rain fell upon Amity Park, as the Fenton household enjoyed their dinner in silence, only the thunder broke the awkward silence, Maddie and Jack had heard about the whole incident with the cheerleader, some of the flyers could still be found around town, and the incident had been spread by word of mouth.

The parents of Casper high students had received the videos as most register their own emails, none were happy to receive it, much lesser upon finding out the girl in the video was a student.

Danny lay on his bed as he let his meal rest in his stomach while he recalls the events that had been taken place with the women in his life, first Dash tried to rape his sister, then Sam had started to date Gregor somehow ended up like an alcoholic, this according to Tucker, and now his life long crush, turned out to be a call girl.

"Fuck…"- whispered Danny.

As he rolls over to his side, he notices Jazz standing at his doorframe with a tray filled with cookies on one hand while in her other hand she had a glass with milk, the redhead handed over the glass to her brother as she put the tray on his nightstand.

"Crazy day, eh?"- asked Jazz as she sees Danny empty the glass in a single gulp.

Though he wanted to be alone, the redhead refuses to leave the room as she instead laid down comfortably beside her brother, the boy gave up on having her leave, perhaps laying down next to her would make the girl feel uncomfortable, hence making her go away.

After a few minutes of silence, Danny's chest began to heat up, his breathing intensified as he quickly sat up, putting his back towards Jazz, he blushes upon noticing an erection.

The boy sweat cold, there was no way he could hide it from his sister, should she see it could mean the worse humiliation of his life, he already had enough shit on his plate with Sam and Paulina, but adding a disgusted glare from Jazz who had back him up since this mess began, it was unthinkable. He couldn't understand why he was getting aroused by being near his older sister.

Her arms wrap around his shoulder as she rested her chin on his right shoulder, a small glimpse shows his hand covering his crotch, the redhead's special brew had taken effect, it's amazing what you can learn through the internet, for example she found a recipe for a very powerful aphrodisiac.

"So, aren't you curious as to how it feels?"- asked Jazz.

"How what feels?"- replied the boy.

"Sex, silly. Everyone you know is doing, Sam with Gregor and Paulina with a lot of guys… maybe even Tucker, you can't stay behind."- said the redhead as she kneels in between his legs, "Sorry if I bite, never done it before"- continued the girl.

The aphrodisiac had taken full effect, though it wasn't as strong as the redhead expected, she kindly hoped for Danny to tear her clothes off by now, but he was still surprisingly in control, not fully as she manipulated him fairly easy but he was still in control nonetheless.

"I'll show you a little bit of paradise"- thought Jazz, "and you'll come crawling to me."

(XXXXX)

Meanwhile in the Sanchez residence, both of Paulina's parents were arguing as to what to do with their daughter, words of sending her to a boarding school were spoken, of taking legal action against the man in the video and the one who film them, but going to the clinic for an STD test and pregnancy exams were on the top of the list.

The phone hadn't stopped ringing all day long, men constantly calling asking for the tan cheerleader, some were kind enough to apologize upon hearing mister Sanchez angry voice, others wanted to know what she could do in bed and at what price, these guys got a clear "Fuck off!" from Sanchez.

Paulina was in the darkness of her room while the stereo played everyone's favorite rock band, Humpty Dumpty at full volume, along with the rain and the thunder, her phone rang for at least the hundred time, many students prank called her all day while others actually wanted to know her rates in order to "buy" her, among the calls and messages was one of Star.

"Hi Pau, I swear to god, I'm gonna find out who did this and I'll kill 'em."- read the text.

The cellphone shine under a pair of feet that dangle half a meter from the ground, more messages came in asking for her price, these bury Star's text, a loud thunder illuminated the room.

The dark silhouette of a once beautiful cheerleader could momentarily be seen hanging from a rope before fading away into the night.

To be Continue


	5. The construction of a Nightmare

My Beloved Brother

Chapter four: The construction of a Nightmare

.

.

Heavy rain falls upon the streets of Amity Park accompany by strenuous thunder, one odd and unusual house in the suburbs where small rivers are form around thanks by the rains, is a couple, softly discussing the events that took place at their children's school.

As far as they knew, there were two cases of prostitution, one of Sam, this according to Jazz but the second of a girl they didn't know anything about, a young cheerleader, flyers of her were scatter around the school, and videos were sent to every email register to Casper high network.

Not wanting to talk about it anymore both, Jack and Maddie headed over to their bedroom, the mood had been gloomy since Danny and Jazz return from school early that day, the weather wasn't helping improve it at all.

Tender whimpers from a young raven hair boy are lost to the sounds of rains and thunder, a burning sensation in his chest imprisons his heart as he watches how Jazz unbuckles his pants, not wanting to show his privates, the boy tried fruitlessly to keep his pants on but Jazz overpowers him as she takes them off.

To his surprise his member was at full attention, firm like an iron rod, the redhead teen licks her lips as she savors herself for the treat to come, the smell and warmed it emanated was mind numbing.

"Don't stay up too long Danny, your sister's already asleep"- said Maddie from the hallway.

His heart nearly stopped as he heard his mother's voice from beyond the wooden door, but Jazz didn't even flinch as she "ate" his penis, her tongue moves around the head as her saliva began to run down to his testicles.

"The size, grit and flavor, are all perfect"- thought Jazz as she began to motion her head in an upward-downward movement.

Never had the boy with raven hair ever felt this warmth around his manhood, using both of his hands to cover the ever so embarrassing whimpers he produced, Danny glances to his sister and her erotic movements followed by vulgar slurping.

He could feel the liquid gathering within his phallus, he knew what it was but even so there was nothing he could do to stop it, Jazz could feel the warm liquid filling her mouth.

The flavor fills her mind with extasy as Danny's face pale in horror to what he had done, the redhead swallows the white liquid before slowly removing her brother's meat rod from her mouth.

"What the hell? Why Jazz?" Question the boy.

Jazz wonder if she had push too far, maybe he wasn't as ready as she had hope for, nonetheless it was done, at least now he knew what her intentions were, though for now she should tread carefully.

"Sorry I thought you might want to try it out since your best friends are doing it."- answered Jazz.

His heart flinch as he realized that Sam had most likely done the same for Gregor in that hotel, Danny could envision the goth on her knees sucking on the boy's member as a hungry hound, Paulina was no different as she too had done the same with many men, though in her case it was for money rather than being seduce by a player.

It didn't make him feel any better to know that his long-lost crush, slept around for money in a sleazy motel, feeling fully embarrassed by the thought in his mind and by what he had done with Jazz, the raven hair boy cover himself under his bedsheets as he told his sister to turn off the lights before leaving.

Darkness took over his room along with silence, but he didn't hear the door open but instead he felt his bed move slightly as did his sheets, he froze in his side of the bed upon feeling an arm pass around his waist.

"You're not kicking me out, not after that premium blowjob."- Whispered Jazz.

The boy remains in silence, he didn't feel like arguing with her, all too soon he realizes what his sister's words meant, Danny knew that Jazz didn't want to feel used hence the reason she stayed, after all how many sisters give their brothers a fellatio when they feel depressed.

He came to understand that, perhaps it was the only way she thought it would make him cheer up again, something like that would have lighten up the day of many other boys who found out, that their best female friend and crush were having sex behind their backs.

Any other boy would have gone over to the girl that just gave out a mercy blowjob, the raven hair boy knew Jazz was still very new to the world around her, the sickness kept her away from people and society, the rape attempt only made things worse for her.

The idea of her being perhaps interest in sexual activities had capture his mind, her virginity was going to be ripped away from her in a very violent manner if he hadn't been there to stopped Dash and his gang.

But the talks of Sam's alleged sexual life with Gregor and Paulina's flyers perhaps awoken Jazz interest in sex, the only guy she felt safe and comfortable with, was him.

"Maybe she just wants to try it out, or did she do it because I was so bummed out by Sam and Paulina?"- mentally question the boy as he turn over to see his sister.

Though he couldn't see her due to the dark, he did hear her soft breathing, Danny put his hand behind the back of her head as he came closer to the girl, her warmth and softness were more than enough to welcome the boy into dreamland.

"Thank you, Jazz."- Whisper the boy unknowing that his sister was wide awake.

Her wicked smile was long and wide, she had him where she wanted him, dancing around on her palm, now that he knew what a fellatio felt like it was only a matter of time before he asks for it, of course she would have to give him a reason for it.

While the two naughty siblings slept peacefully within their room, in front of their home just across the street, a man dress in a dark raincoat stands under the rain on the corner watching the house with malicious intent.

"You got my best friend in prison, and you ruin my life, I swear, I WILL KILL YOU." Roar the man as the rain covers his voice.

As the first rays of sunshine came across the curtains, Danny remain on his bed with his eyes wide open as he stares into the empty ceiling, next to him is the sleeping figure of his sister, she rocks her chest up and down slowly under the blue bedsheets, the sudden knocking on his door shock the boy and force his sister awake.

Their mother Maddie, had called Danny for breakfast, his heart beat so hard he felt it could burst out from his chest at any moment, soon he heard his mother knock on Jazz's door, unknowing where her daughter actually was.

Stretching her arms, Jazz push herself out the bed and into the cold morning, the raven hair boy was surprise to see his sister wearing a red thong lingerie as she nonchalantly picks up her pants and blouse, as she begins to get dress Danny began to recall the memories from the previous night, that were still fresh in his mind.

His heart was broken when he found out his long-life crush Paulina was selling herself and had even advertise it, Danny was among the many who receive the sex videos of the cheerleader but was the only who wasn't aroused by her erotic movements.

The boy could only bare to watch for a few minutes before turning it off, the images of seeing the tan girl remove her clothes and toss herself over the bed as the unknown man that more than double her age spread her legs open, it was beyond unbearable.

Once his sister was done getting dress, she creek the door slightly open making sure no one was in sight, she smiles at Danny and blows him a kiss with a wink, the boy's heart skips a beat upon recalling once more the previous night.

Breakfast was awkward, filled with Danny's shameful glances as he tried to eat his mother's scramble eggs, Jazz added proudful stares to the table, though she would much prefer to season her bacon with her brother's seed.

It was three days later that the school let the students know about Paulina's passing, it shocked all of Casper High, from the students to the teachers and parents, some show genuine remorse for having laugh at the girl while other didn't even care.

The funeral service was held on Friday morning, the whole cheerleading squad was present along some of the football team players, though some thought it was of poor taste to have the girls dress in their cheerleader uniform, some others saw it in a better light especially if one considers how much Paulina loved the team.

Mrs. Sanchez was the first to find her daughter hanging from the ceiling fan, a tight rope wrap around her neck held her from the ground, the once beautiful face of the tan cheerleader had now swollen into a sickly purple color, her eyes were dark and empty, her tongue stretch out from her mouth.

The old woman looks at the lifeless body of her daughter, urine drips from her legs forming a small puddle on the brown carpet, losing all strength in her legs she falls to her knees. Her screams were so loud, she awoke not only her husband but the whole neighborhood.

Naturally the police had to conduct an investigation regarding not just Paulina suicide but also the whole prostitution ring she had mention while she was held in the principal's office.

No one expected her to take her own life the same day she was discovered, the pressure of her parents and schoolmates was in the end too much for her, so much she hangs herself at the rhythms of Humpty-dumpty, her favorite band.

"Good evening mister Sanchez, I'm detective Aragon Prince and this is my partner Dorothea Prince, if you don't mind, we have a few questions."- said the police detective as he shows the insignia given to Amity Park police detectives.

The police investigator stood just a head below mister Sanchez, his face was hard and his eyes sharp like knives, clearly, he had years of experience backing him up, surprisingly his grey hair reach as far as his shoulders, something very uncommon in police officers even detectives.

To his side just a step behind was his partner, a blonde woman whose hair was slightly longer than Aragon's, unlike the man her hair was neatly tied in a braid while he let his hair down.

Both detectives walk into the house, the first thing they notice was a series of empty liquor bottles on the dining table, it was clear that mister Sanchez was trying to drown his guilt with booze, perhaps even his wife was partaking.

The family hadn't even considered her daughter taking part in such activities, but they knew very little of Paulina despite being her parents since both worked, and were often out of the house.

Mister Sanchez owns a semi-successful restaurant in downtown, where his wife is the main chef hence the reason they were often out of the house until late, many times coming back after midnight.

Aragon knew there wasn't much he could learn from the parents, so he asks to be taken to Paulina's room, there was much a room can tell about a person, surely there was much he and his partner would uncover.

The room was filled with posters of rock bands, a pink bed place against the wall just under the window, a white make-up table next to the closet, on the left side of the door was a large wooden drawer.

A brand-new red dress was neatly place over the bed, still protected by its plastic wrapping, a concert ticket for Saturday tape to the mirror, a pair of matching new high-heels place near the closet.

"She definitely wasn't planning on taking her own life."- said Dorothea as she opens the closet revealing much clothes of brand names.

Paulina had plan out her Saturday night, she was going to a concert of her favorite band with her best friend Star, though a designer dress and high-heels were perhaps inappropriate for a rock show.

The girl had been given a very handsome allowance by her father but even so, there was no way she could afford such a dress, maybe if her parents had paid a little more attention to her, they would have noticed the extra income.

To the layman, the room would resemble that of a young cheerleader, the trendy rock bands and the expensive clothes along with the fashionable furniture, and luxurious cellphone were to show her success as a schoolgirl, but to Aragon it expresses a girl with low self-esteem, desperate to show off.

As they examine the room, nothing seems to show her night-life, a diary lay on the nightstand but only random entries were written, nothing special, by a struck of luck Dorothea step on some loose floorboards inside the closet.

Hidden under the floor was a large red sports bag, the blonde woman retrieves it and carefully place it above the bed to further examine, the bag held more clothing though far more lascivious in nature, such as thongs, skirts and dresses a few sizes too short for the cheerleader.

A second smaller bag fill to the brim with condoms and lubricants, but most importantly, a second diary that detail her activities, names and locations were neatly written, the female detective couldn't help but notice the entries where she stated what she had to wear for her dates, there was a slight disgust to know a schoolgirl sold herself like this.

"Jerry, Pig Pen motel, Friday 16, 5:00 pm, cheerleader outfit"- read out loud the detective.

At least now they could put a name to the man in the video, and a location but as far as both detectives knew it could just be a nickname, due to the focus on Paulina, the male figure was almost always out of frame making it harder to uncover his identity.

Whoever edited the video made sure to kept the tan cheerleader in full view, hardly taking notice of "Jerry," all that was left was to determine where this motel is located.

"Hey! You're the cops going after whoever force Paulina to kill herself!"- said a young blonde girl, "let me help you!"- added the girl.

A crying Mrs. Sanchez rushes in trying to drag the girl outside, while apologizing for the interruption, nevertheless the kid continued asking to be let in, she wanted to help no matter what, her eyes were fill with desperation.

"I understand you want to help but we can handle it, miss?"- said Aragon.

The girl's name was Star, she was best friends with Paulina but even she didn't know about her friend's secret work, it came as a relieve for Dorothea to know that at least the cheerleader had the decency to not drag her friends into this life-style, the older woman went back to the living room as she couldn't stand to be near her daughter's room.

Star was there when the cheerleader's mother began screaming, the blonde cheerleader as usual went to pick up her friend, though she was sure her friend wasn't in the mood to go to school.

Still she had to make sure that Paulina was better, if she only knew, she would have accompanied her bestie all night, she stood behind Paulina's mother as Mr. Sanchez tried to cut his daughter down.

The purple swollen face of Paulina would forever haunt her dreams, for Star, Paulina was more than a friend, she was the closest thing to a sister she ever had and to see her hanging like that was horrifying.

"Did she have any enemies? Someone that dislike her perhaps?"- questioned the man.

Star remain at the door, as she explains that her friend may have trample on some people, not all girls approve of her unwritten breast size rule, or the fact that she forced the school to accept even smaller miniskirts as part of the cheerleading uniform.

The girl had made quite a handful of "enemies" but none that could actually do more than complain with the principal or with mister Lancer, Star mention that she even wanted to trade the sports underwear for thongs, of course no one accepted yet she laughed it off saying it was just a joke.

At the time no one knew why she had insisted on these changes but once her "special" activities were put on the spotlight, it all became clearer, perhaps the fact that she started a sexual life too soon, made her change for the worse.

Aragon and Dorothea wonder if one of her clients had convince her to force these rules on the cheerleading squad, only a degenerate could actually seek out her services.

"Now that I think about it, there was a boy"- said Star.

Paulina was often followed by the boys at Casper high so Star didn't really take notice until now, she explains that a white hair boy with funny accent had been following them around for a time, concretely before the suicide.

"I don't know his name but he's the only guy with white hair"- continued the girl.

"Thank you, you've been a real help"- said Aragon, though his face was hard and stoic he did mean his words of gratitude.

Danny was sitting in front of his computer playing a video game like he usually does, though he was losing miserably for his mind was elsewhere, having heard about Paulina's death was a powerful blow to his heart.

The boy had attended the funeral service along with his parents and Jazz, those near the Fenton family founded it rude to see the redhead chewing gum and making bubbles with it as she play with her cellphone, not even bothering to tune down the volume of her game, Jack told his daughter to stop being so rude, yet she still continued as if she hadn't heard anything.

That night Danny cry himself to sleep all while Jazz remain at his side, patting his head like a sobbing toddler, though he couldn't see her face she had a small grin, the redhead knew no one stood in her way, though he ignored her offer to "cheer" him up like she did before.

The raven hair boy moves his eyes towards his sister who was sitting on his bed while reading a book, next to her was a half drank milk glass she had been sipping on for the last thirty minutes, next to it was a bowl with dry fruit loops, a second glass on his desk, though he drank it all, the raven hair boy glance at her, to her lips, he couldn't help as he recall seeing those luscious lips around his member all while she snacks on the cereal.

With his heart in shatters, Sam lockup and Paulina dead, Jazz was sure that her brother was more than ready to be completely harvest, she had taken notice of the glances he gave her, she wonder if the idea of having her lips around his manhood again was beginning to carve in his head, that and a little of her special brew.

Hearing the computer power down, Jazz lower her book as she waited for Danny to ask her to "cheer" him up, as he walk near her the girl made a soft hand brush over her right pocket to make sure she still had the condom strip.

Just in case he wanted more than just a blowjob, for the moment the redhead didn't want some brat hugging up all their time, she drew a smile as her brother stood next to her, their baby blue eyes met with each other as she stood up ready to comply to whatever he demanded of her.

"It's getting late, go to your room"- said Danny.

"What?! Are you sure? Don't you want me to, you know?"- replied Jazz as she motions an air fellatio with her hand.

"No thanks"- answered Danny.

Jazz couldn't believe what she just heard, she was sure that after all he went through with Sam and Paulina, and the aphrodisiac she secretly pours into his drink was more than enough to make him want her.

Were her daily clothes not good enough, maybe if she wore the same shorts that had his eyes glue to her before a better option, Jazz wonder if she had skipped a few steps or did something wrong as Danny push her out.

The redhead turns around just in time to see her brother close the door and lock it, one thing she had learned from Gregor was that boys became obedient as puppies if sex was involved, the white hair boy was a prime example of it.

He would bark, heel and rollover to her command so long Jazz dangle Sam's pale tushie in front of him, but it didn't work with Danny, indeed she had given him a wholehearted fellatio filled with all her love, logically he would want to repeat.

Naturally the boy should want more, Jazz began to consider the many possibilities as to why he still refuses her, standing in front of her full body mirror she glances over her nude form.

"I'm certainly better looking than that floorboard of Sam, and Paulina is way too used up to even compete with me, so why did you refuse me?"- whispered the girl.

She couldn't believe that Danny had refuse her, naturally any guy would be all over her by now, perhaps her special brew wasn't enough but as she recall him drinking the beverage, it didn't seem like it had even taken effect at all.

"Well he isn't any guy, He's Daniel Fenton…my brother…" whispers the girl as she tumbles over her bed, "fuck…that's right he's my brother no wonder he still refuses me."

Her phone began to ring as a text message from Gregor had come in, he had remained in silence for the pass week, the death of Paulina was a little too much for him, but now that the guilt had pass by, he wanted his reward, he did help Jazz force this outcome so he should at least get paid for it.

Jazz knew she had to pay up, she didn't want him nagging and getting in the way much less to have him talking with Danny about anything uncalled for, the white hair boy knew to keep his mouth shut.

"I'll get things ready, for the mean time jerk off for all I care"- wrote Jazz.

A simple "got it," came back to her phone, no more text followed up. Though it was getting rather late Jazz went over to her computer as she needed to see if something went wrong when she brewed the "potion."

No matter how many times she read the instructions, she couldn't find anything wrong, she follow the formula to letter, not missing a single step, the first time she used this potion, it had a somewhat mild effect on Danny, though she cut the dose in half for the second time hoping that now that her brother had "tasted" her, he would be more willing to comply to her desires.

As she considers doubling or even tripling the dose, she takes notice of an advertising to the left of her screen, it read "The most powerful aphrodisiac in the world," out of curiosity and given the fact that her brew had no effect on Danny anymore she hovers the cursor over the word "Buy."

The advertisement was perhaps a little too convenient for her, but Jazz did recall that the internet runs some sort of commercial algorithm, so she could get the best offers according to her most recent searches.

Upon clicking on the ad, a second page open up, though the only thing she could manipulate was the quantity, it had various offers such as a six-bottle set costing $10, a twelve-bottle set for $25 and so on, there was a special offer for a hundred bottles for a hundred dollars, tired of making flaw potions she clicks on the six-bottle set.

A mere second after clicking on the buy button her doorbell rang forcing her to turn her head over to the window, the coincidence was too outstanding, but as she turns back to the screen, she saw the page had written in large letters, "Thank you for shopping with us Jazz," it may her heart nearly stop.

Was someone spying on her just like she had done before with Paulina, she quickly ripped her web camera and tossed it into the trash bin, the doorbell was ringing a second time. Her window was over the main door, so she took a glance carefully pulling her head out the frame.

Though she was expecting someone dress like a wanna be gangster or even a junkie, instead she saw a mailman dress in the postal service uniform, she couldn't see his face but he took notice of her as he waves at her, it was too dark to see his face but for a moment she swore he had glowing red eyes.

Before leaving her room, the girl turns her attention to her screen noticing that the message was gone, once in the hallway she turns over to her brothers' room as his lights were off, it was easy to assume he was asleep, she would have to try harder next time.

Her parents' room was down the hallway just a door pass the "armory" Jack had built some time ago, Jazz had never been inside since it was guard by a sophisticated lock that opens with a password, the redhead knew her father wouldn't wake unless there was an earthquake while her mother was most likely getting up if she heard the bell ring again.

Armed with a patent Fenton ghost zapper that also function as a needlessly powerful Taser with a discharged of 250,000 volts, Jazz opens the door slowly, to her surprise it wasn't a man that stood at her door steps as she initially thought but a woman.

Though dress like a mailman she lacks any of the logos from the postal office, her hair was short and blacker than black itself, the redhead looks at her as she also makes quick glances around trying to make sure no one else was at the door.

What she did notice was that there wasn't a postal truck either, just the lady, the small package in her hand and the bright moon above her head, the smile on the postal lady was long and wicked, it reminded her of her own smile when she practiced it in the bathroom, as their eyes met she could see the color of honey within them, smoothing yet hypnotic.

"Delivery for miss Jasmine Fenton, please sign here and pay the fee"- suddenly said the woman in an oddly cheery voice.

Jazz remain in silence as she "holster" the taser in her belt, once paid, the woman handed over the package, the girl could feel how the bottles move within, the box had been sealed with duct tape.

"So, do I get a receive"- said Jazz as she finishes examining the box.

To her surprise the postal worker was gone, she steps outside to see where she had gone to, but all she could only see were the streetlamps illuminating the streets, a hobo digging in the trash dumpster for a late-night snack in the alley across the street, some cars parked along the sidewalk and the bitter cold winds.

Wondering if she actually hallucinated the whole interaction Jazz closes the door, the weight of the box in her hand prove that someone was at her door, as she retrieves to her room, across the street was the hobo staring at the Fenton house.

"Where did that delivery lady go to?"- question the man as he removes his hoodie.

Under the rags was Kwan Li, the former football player stares at the only window with the lights still on, he assumed that was Jazz's room, he observes the surrounding area, it came as a surprise to him, when from within the shadows a woman came out and simply disappear as she had arrived.

The once football player ignore the mysterious postal worker as he begins to plan out on how to enter her room, a long waterpipe connected to a gutter on the roof was the best option as it passes next to her window.

He needed to wait for the perfect moment to enter the house and claim his revenge on the girl that force him to the streets, as the boy lay behind the dumpster and cover himself under a dirty blanket, he recalls all that he had been through.

Running as fast as his legs could carried him, Kwan cross the street ignoring the police sirens heading towards where his friend laid unconscious, not stopping for anything he continues as his eyes are filled with tears.

He knew all was lost, it was only a matter of time before either Dash or any of his two friends would rat him out in return of a better sentence, slamming the house door shut, he fell to the ground with his back against the door.

His parents had come over to see him as they heard the door shut loudly, it was unusual to see him in such a state, cover in sweat and tears, his father, the man of the house was quick to get answers from his son.

Neither his father or mother like one bit the fact that he and Dash along with two unknown men tried to rape a fellow student, the woman softly cried on the couch wondering where she had gone wrong with her boy, Kwan remain in the living room for several minutes as mister Li looks at him with a stern expression, he wonders on what to do.

Once the football player was identified there would be no way for him to go back to school or even to stay at his house, the police would surely be knocking at their door at any moment and though he considers handing his son over to the authorities, Kwan as stupid as he may be was still his son, to see him go to prison would be unbearable.

The man ran up to his room and came back with a small wad of cash, almost a grand. He instructed his son to go with his uncle before the police arrived, with only a handful of clothes in his sports bag he rode his bike over to his uncle's.

Though his uncle's family welcome him for a few weeks once the police came looking for Kwan at his house and eventually finding out what he did or at least what he tried to do, the family was very quick to kick him given the fact that his uncle has a daughter slightly younger than the football player.

Fearing for his daughter's safety he turns Kwan away, though he wanted to call the police he was unable, the boy was still his nephew and he owes his brother one too many favors.

The following weeks were a nightmare for the boy as he jumps from house to house, only lasting a few days in each place always being reminded of his sins, when his relatives found out the reason as to why he was hiding, they began addressing him as "rapist."

He never had the intention of actually doing it, he had the sole intent of standing guard but somehow Dash convinced him to the very least help hold Jazz down as he took his turn.

No one even batted an eye when Kwan left the last house he was hiding in, for days he roams the city wondering how bad his situation was, eventually his money ran out and so he began to eat from the trash bins, almost as a miracle he spotted the redhead walking down the street.

In her hand was a large ice-cream, one that Kwan hadn't tasted in what seems an eternity, his mouth waters up as he saw the redhead enter the house, it amazed him not to have notice the huge neon sign that read "Fenton Works."

He reminiscence in having his own place to call home, never had he been so jealous of anyone before, to starve for what the girl ate, to envy her soft bed and the warmth of a family, there was no way he could return home as the police constantly check his house.

Jazz was the origin of his demise, if only had she said "yes" to Dash when he asked her out none of this would have happened at all, Dash wouldn't have been convinced by his friends to do something so stupid.

Kwan would still be living in his house, sleeping warm in his bed every night after feasting on his mother's dinner, going to school and to practice side by side with his best friend.

With tears in his eyes the large once proud football player falls asleep.

Jazz sat on her bed as she opens the box, effectively there were six small bottles no taller than five centimeters each, barely a finger wide, the redhead doubted the authenticity and the effectiveness of this "potion."

The crystal-clear flask had a strange pink liquid within, nonetheless a mere sniff was more than enough to heat her chest, she was beginning to get arouse, at least now she knew the potion was real but perhaps a little too powerful for any practical used.

After having calmed herself down, she began to study the bottle and the box they came in, there were no instructions anywhere whatsoever, just a transparent bottle and the vanilla box they came in, as for the ad, it was gone and without a name it was very difficult to determine what kind of drug this was.

It worried her to know someone knew she needed this, but to have it time so perfectly was her truest concerned, nevertheless it could all be reduced to mere coincidence, at least that's what she forces herself to believe.

Breakfast as well as the sibling's journey to school was all silent, the boy avoided seeing his sister to the eyes since he kicked her out from his room, Jazz couldn't help but wonder just how resilient her brother is to the "potion."

Though they shared the same blood, even he should be by now be at least somewhat interested in her, she just couldn't pinpoint the reason as to why he was so adamant in accepting her love, Sam and Paulina were out of the picture and she had made it very clear what she wanted with him.

"It's not normal."- thought the girl.

She could see her brother walk away into the hallways that led to his classroom, halfway to his locker he met with Tucker who only gave a sideways glance to Jazz, the boy had grown fearful of the older teen ever since their "talk" about Danny having a crush on Paulina, he felt something wasn't right with her, more so than usual.

Tucker had begun to avoid visiting the Fenton residence since she would always be there, it didn't take him long to found out that the redhead had taken a taste for staying in Danny's room, forced to ignore the ever so rude boy she continues to her own locker, as she retrieve the books she would be needing for the day, she felt a presence behind her.

"What do you want Gregor?" asked the girl without even turning around.

"That's amazing, how did you know it was me?"- replied the white hair boy.

Jazz began walking without turning to see him, Gregor had been bothering the redhead via text constantly requesting his reward, so much she was sick of him, it was surprising as to how fast he got over the Paulina deal.

Gregor knew he help out but he hadn't expected the cheerleader to take her own life, yet he did his part and wanted his end of the deal, it was then that Jazz came up with an idea, she orders him to meet her behind the library after class.

Danny wanted to put some distance between himself and Jazz, but still comply to her many whims, he had to admit that his grades had improved greatly ever since she began to tutor him after classes.

Nevertheless, to spend long hours together was starting to weight on him as time passed by, Danny loves his sister dearly and further more enjoys her company but even so, he needs some space for himself.

To see her everyday in his room sitting on his bed reading or talking to him about senseless things such as seeing a pretty bird was starting to annoy him, but he could never be rude to her.

She stood next to him in his worse times as he did the same for her, it was his duty as a brother to lookout for her, to keep her safe, perhaps she had confused his care for something else, with a different meaning.

Danny knew this to be true as she had started to offer herself to him, if only she weren't his sister, he would be most happy to accept her advances, even if he had the sole intention of keeping things as a healthy brother-sister relationship.

The memories of having her soft lips around his penis were still vivid in his mind, almost as if she had just removed them from him a few moments ago, Danny loathed this part of him, to caress the idea of repeating that night, to feel her again.

He understood that Jazz is sick, that she needs proper guiding so he may lead her into a better and healthier relationship, that maybe she could someday find someone with whom she'll be able to share these intimate moments of love and passion.

"What's the plan?"- asked Gregor as Jazz walk up to him.

Making sure no one saw them, Jazz pulled out a single small flask with the semi-translucid pink liquid, the boy with white hair looks at it confused, he wonders if the redhead wanted him to personally drug and kidnapped Sam just like she did before, surely that was impossible for him.

"It won't knock her out, but it'll make things very and I do mean very easy for you, just don't give her the whole bottle"- said Jazz

At start Gregor didn't understand where she was getting with this, but all she explain was to pour the liquid inside any beverage that Sam drank and she would be his, so long the effect lasted.

Once back at the Fenton house, Jazz stare at Danny who silently ate his dinner, though she wanted to try the so-called most "powerful aphrodisiac" with her brother, she didn't know the real effects it could have.

She would have to wait until Gregor reported back, she hadn't asked him to give her any details about the encounter but she knew for a fact that all his friends were reduce to one or two kids he seldomly shared lunch with.

He would most likely ask for more if it work, but if it didn't, there wasn't the need for her to worried at all since her hands would be spotless in this, Gregor on the other hand had his greasy fingers all over the flask and would be the only one serving it to Sam.

For the last few nights Danny had lock his door up, the redhead was most displeased with her brother's silly attitude towards her, all she tried to do was to cheer him up, just like any other caring sister.

Gregor laid down on his bed, he felt cheated as he had been given a tiny bottle of pink water in place of having Sam for his enjoyment, but the more he look at the flask the more he understood that Jazz wouldn't back down on her word.

The redhead was a resourceful girl, she had somehow managed to drug Sam and put her in the car without anyone noticing and though he had no prove whatsoever, Gregor knew she had force Paulina to take her own life.

It seemed wise not to doubt the red hair witch, as he had come to baptized Jazz behind her back, it seems like a proper title for someone so wicked and so vile as her, so far as Gregor was concerned, he too was a victim of her schemes, just a string puppet.

"I better get some shut eye"- whispered the boy.

The following day Jazz as usual was at the library reading her afternoon away, as for Danny he had detention for having escape the classroom for the seventh time this week, it was only Wednesday, though his punishment ended at five o'clock he still had to help mister Lancer arranged several documents, this of course in apologies for leaving his class.

The redhead sat in her favorite table, the large windows overview the street and the café where she constantly bought her prefer mochaccino, there was a certain satisfaction to take Danny to that café in particular after each study session.

Perhaps it was the fact that she got rid of her competition in the parking lot just behind the building or that she brought her brother here everyday and he was none the wiser, surely it was cruel but not uncalled for, the goth knew the consequences of messing with her and her most beloved Danny.

With hasty steps a young boy with white hair waltz into the Manson manor front garden just in time to see a green car leave the garage, his heart beating hard as he rings the bell, after a few moments an elderly lady who Gregor knew was Sam's grandmother opens the door.

The boy knew the family schedule by heart at this point, Pamela would leave to play bridge with her neighbors every Wednesday after Sam's tutor finishes her lectures, as far as he knew the woman came back around midnight, Jeremy would always go to the "club" with his work friends every Wednesday and Friday like religion, leaving only the old lady.

She would normally stay on the ground floor watching her soap operas in the living room, thankfully Sam's room was on the first floor down the hall quite far from where the old lady enjoys her shows.

Using the excuse of bringing Sam some "important" school documents he convinces the lady to let him in, the grandma was kind and innocent for she let the boy walk inside the house, she thought that her granddaughter needed to be near her friends especially in these difficult times.

Her old and crummy legs didn't let her climb the stairs with the same ease as they once did, so Gregor continue without her, his excitement was clear as day, his trembling hands knocked on Sam's door.

"Hey what's up Gregor?"- asked the goth.

"Nothing, just came to see you?"- replied the boy.

The goth began to complain about the many book reports her tutor had force her to do, and the constant tests the teacher came up with, naturally the private lessons were far better than anything Casper high could offer.

Still she missed the crowds and the underpaid, mediocre teachers who pretended to care for her future, but above all she misses her friends Danny and Tucker, she never had the chance to clear things up with them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your gonna see them soon."- said the boy as he offers her a soda.

Just under the cap Gregor had pierce a needle with little less than half of the pink liquid, a little fire from a lighter to seal it back and Sam was none the wiser as she began drinking the soda before the boy's gleeful eyes.

While talking nonsense he watches the "magic" take place, the goth claim it was too hot as she apologizes while taking off her combat boots, she began walking up and down the room.

"Say, why don't you take off your blouse, you'll feel fresher that way"- invited Gregor.

"Your right"- answered the girl as she not only took off her black blouse but remove her leggings.

The white hair boy knew the potion had work, never again shall he ever doubt the red hair witch, her potion works wonderfully, she did mention it wouldn't knock her out but instead would make things very easy, now he understood what she meant.

"It is very hot in here, let me take my shirt off"- continued the boy.

It didn't take much convincing for him to have all of Sam's clothes on the floor next to his own, her eyes were glue to his harden penis as she drools over the idea of touching it.

"You gotta go, really. You. Gotta. Go."- whimper the goth as she turns around.

Her hand moved almost as if it had a mind of its own, her fingers caressing her crotch over the purple bat panties she wore, Gregor walk behind her as he puts his hands over her shoulders and whispers, "feeling itchy?"

The white in Sam's eyes had turn into a slight pinkish color though Gregor hadn't notice, he forces a kiss unto her purple painted lips, slowly but firmly his tongue breaches into her mouth as his hand tends to her itch.

Sam watches how her "friend" lays her on the bed while he pulls her panties away, her heart beats hard as Gregor spread her legs open, though her mind tells her to scream "no," her mouth couldn't say anything, a strange desire ate within her, it was almost as if she wanted this.

"Don't worry Sam, I know what to do"- said Gregor as he had already tasted her fruit before.

The hands on the clock show it was already 6:25 pm, Danny had finally finished arranging mister Lancer's documents, most were of test and book reports that seem to have been downloaded online.

His steps were heavy as he didn't want to go home to his sister, her behavior was most estranged, and surely, she was starved for affection but it was the kind he couldn't give her, he could only love her so much as a brother could.

Soon he found himself in a very familiar street, just down a few blocks he could find Sam's manor, it was almost seven pm but still he was there, going against his sister's advice he carry on to the manor.

No fence guarded the house because Pamela wanted everyone to see the beautiful garden she tended to, though she had never even once planted any of the roses she is so proud of, nor had she water the plants.

A well-paid gardener took care of that but since she paid the man it was hers, Danny tread over the cobble stone road leading to the main door as it was a simple twenty-meter walk, to the left was the garage which consisted of a simple wooden roof to keep the sun away from the car.

After ringing the bell, Danny expected Jeremy to open the door, the boy had gone through the many excuses he could use to come so late to see Sam, but it was none other than goth's grandmother who attended the door.

"Good evening ma'am, I'm sorry to come here so late but can I see Sam for a moment?"- asked Danny as kindly as he could.

Naturally the old woman let him in, she had known about Danny thanks to Sam who always spoke about him and their "adventures" around town, though it was his second time here, the boy more or less knew where to go.

It came as a pleasant surprise to know that the old lady like the same game-show he and his family did, the roaring of the crowd could be heard coming from the television as he ascended the stairs.

But the cheers and applause were soon replaced by a sound he could recognized also from the television, though at a much later time and completely alone, he felt his stomach empty as he came closer to the door where the sound were coming from.

As he puts his hand over the doorknob and his ear against the door, a lump is form within his throat just under the tongue, his fingers begin to numbed and a tingly sensation run through his back, his eyes fall to the ground, he could see light coming out from the door frame.

The sounds of a squeaky bed rocking almost rhythmically at the sounds of flesh hitting flesh overwhelm his ears, begging to be wrong Danny opens the door as quietly as possible, the scene before him was beyond shocking.

Sam was over the bed, supporting herself with her knees and hands in a position known as "doggy style" while Gregor smash her ass savagely, Danny's eyes move over Sam's body, from her feet to her head.

The white hair teenager takes notice of Danny as he pulls the goth by her short black hair and spanks her pale buttocks every time he penetrates her, going even harder as he had audience, Sam's face is filled with nothing more than extasy and delight.

Danny remained at the door still trying to process what his eyes are showing him; his initial shock turns to repugnance as he sees Gregor's meat pole go in and out from his best friend's rear.

"Harder! Please do it harder!"- moan Sam.

"You like it rough, eh"- replied Gregor.

Soon disgust turn to anger, anger into rage, Danny tightens his grip around the doorknob, his eyes shine with a murderous desire but as he's about to slammed the door open, a thought stops him.

"I can't do this, Sam's not my girlfriend, she's just my friend…Gregor is her boyfriend…I'm nothing to her…"- whispered Danny as he lets go of the handle.

Never had he felt this humiliated in his life, tears stream down his chin, it was only him who care for their friendship while Sam was busy with Gregor, slowly he walks away feeling like trash.

Under the sounds of Sam's moaning Danny left the hallway, the old Manson woman saw him leave but by his hunchback form she could tell something was wrong, she had heard about their fight, maybe things couldn't be settled just yet.

"Jazz was right…I didn't listen and got walked all over again."- whimpered Danny as he treads back home.

His walk back leads him straight into the park, resting against a tree the raven hair boy began to cry as he was unable to shake off the horrible images of Sam and Gregor together.

It was around nine o'clock that the loving couple finished their intercourse, Gregor wheezes in satisfaction as he cleans his member from the love juices of Sam, the girl on the other hand remain laying on her stomach with her face away from the boy.

The boy ogle at her expose pale back and slightly redden butt cheeks, the boy licks his lips as he gently poses himself over the teen, his face comes closer to the nape of her neck, her normally sweet scent now mix with sweat and other bodily odors, made the perfect fragrance for the evening.

"Get out."- said Sam cold and vicious.

Gregor obey but not without giving her a kiss on the cheek and a light slap on the butt, as he said he'll come back soon, Sam didn't understand what had just happened, she didn't feel used, she clearly wanted to do it with Gregor but why?

Jack and Maddie had to physically stopped Jazz from going to look for Danny, she hadn't been able to make contact with him throughout all evening, her parents fear something bad could happened to their daughter if she roam the city at night.

They had already been called by the police once, the fact that she was nearly a rape victim made them overly protective of her, but once it was nine-thirty Danny walks inside the house.

His eyes are puffy and red, Jazz immediately hugs him as hard as she can, without saying a single word he takes the redhead by the hand and walks up to his room, both their parents have a surprise expression on their faces, their usually happy son had the appearance of having seen a ghost or worse.

The door closes behind the boy as he buries his face on her chest and sobs, Jazz had never seen her brother so shattered, he cried his eyes dry and though he could shed tears no more, he still tried.

"You were right"- whimpered the boy.

The girl knew his schedule by heart, she knew everything about her brother, from the exact moment he woke up in the morning, the side of his mouth he prefers to used when eating his meals, the moment he snoozes away in class and when he rushes out for the bathroom without asking for permission.

She hadn't completely uncovered what he really did in the bathroom, one occasion she follow him to the restroom, though his favorite sneakers were also the prefer of many kids his age, she could recognize his very easily.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't see his footwear among the many pairs under the stalls, the janitor called her out once he saw the redhead on her knees glancing under the doors, the old man threw her out from the boy's bathroom.

A mere instant later Danny walk out in opposite direction from her, the girl was more than sure he wasn't inside but by the fact that the boy did come out only meant she was wrong.

As she subsided these memories she held on to dear brother, her hand caresses his soft silk like hair, though she should be delighted to have Danny in her arms clutching unto her breast, she could feel his tears wetting her blouse.

Whoever brought this sorrow to Danny must pay in blood for his or her crime, Jazz calmed her brother down and lay him to sleep in his bed, their parents were outside the room waiting for the redhead to explain what had happened.

But she had no answer for them, not even for herself, once in her room from the peephole she was so fund of, the girl stare at Danny as he had cried himself to sleep.

A ring from her phone came announcing a message from Gregor, his words of gratitude were impressive, the same "Thank you" repeated constantly as he offers to help her in anything she needed, his lust had taken the better part of him.

Sam was in his eyes no longer human but a tool for his own pleasure, the little flask was the key to enjoying her, Jazz question if he had seen her brother at any point of his intercourse with Sam.

Though he was too engrossed with his fun to notice anything aside from the panting goth, he did recall seeing the boy at the door, but chose not to tell her about it, the redhead was unconvinced of his answer as she heads over to her bed and covering herself under the sheets while tossing her phone on the nightstand, she knew Gregor didn't tell her everything.

A few days later Gregor came home and saw a couple at the door talking to his aunt, he could hear the phrase, "it's about miss Paulina," the boy shiver as he came near the man with long grey hair and blonde woman.

Both presented themselves as police detectives Aragon and Dorothea Prince, the names seem odd to Gregor but according to the female detective their parents were heavy into medieval fantasy.

The boy asked if it was normal to have siblings as police partners as his aunt welcome them inside the house, though rather than answering, Aragon ask if he knew Paulina Sanchez, the question took him by surprise.

Gregor didn't want his aunt to hear anything so he took them to his room, the woman already found him as a nuisance so he couldn't add anything more and turn it into hatred, she always glares at the boy when he played with his much younger cousin.

As the detective open his briefcase, Dorothea ask her leave as she pushes the old lady outside the room, the woman could hear the door lock from within, Gregor face pales up as he sees a picture of himself in the motel lobby being place over his desk.

He had thought the "Pig Pen" didn't have any cameras though this was true at some point, but because a junkie tried to rob the place two months prior to Gregor's visit, the owners install secret cameras in the lobby.

"Several witnesses say you've been following miss Paulina for a few weeks and the camera puts you in the same motel a day before Paulina and her sugar daddy booked the exact same room."- monologue Aragon.

"The clerk confirmed it was the same room, what's more you asked specifically for that room."- added Dorothea.

His brain was running at full capacity by now, he was filmed by the camera and the sleepy front desk guy recognized him, Gregor didn't know why Jazz wanted to film Paulina, all he knew was that he was the only one in the scene.

"While I don't know about Paulina staying there, I heard from some upperclassmen that if you book that room the hookers will accept you no matter the age."- lied the boy.

He made up a story of how he heard some seniors brag about popping their cherry at the Pig Pen, he added a false detail that he needed to take room 110 for the girls to accept.

"Turns out it's a code, you gotta say; I got room 110."- continued Gregor.

The detectives had heard rumors of this type of activity and coding among the teenagers but the shivering boy made it hard to believe, even as he claim to have save up his allowance for weeks.

Dorothea walked over to his computer and asked if she could take a look into it, of course the boy refuses as he asks for a warrant or a search order, he did store the pictures of Sam in his computer, about the night he took her virginity.

There was also the video he made once the potion took full effect on Sam, he couldn't afford the police seeing any of it, he would be thrown to prison, for now he would remain quiet and ask Jazz to fix this mess.

After the detectives left, Gregor promptly pass the photos and video to a flash drive and hid it behind the wooden wall behind his closet, he didn't want to lose his "trophy" just yet.

Jazz was alone in the library as she read the same novel for the fifth time that week, her mind was going over Danny's depress state, she needed to fix his depression no matter what, yet the boy refuses to tell her anything relevant.

All she knew was that Sam had something to do with it all, of that she was certain, the phone in her pocket vibrated once more announcing a call from her dog.

Gregor desperately told her about the police visiting him just a few minutes ago, though she couldn't care about the white hair boy's wellbeing he insisted on having her help him out but upon hearing her refusal and the advice of keeping his mouth shut, he snaps at her.

"Listen bitch, you got me in this mess and you're gonna get me out, I'm not like that bitchy pushover"- said Gregor as Jazz asks about the pushover.

Gregor tells her that Danny was standing at the door watching him and Sam make sweet love, once the white hair boy had taken notice of Jazz's brother, he began to thrust even more violently at Sam.

He also threatens the redhead with telling the police everything about her; the drugs, the kidnaping and the rape, how she plotted Paulina's suicide, if he was going down, he'll take her down with him.

"Fine, I'll fix things"- replied Jazz as she hung the phone.

It all became clearer as to why Danny felt so miserable, he saw Sam and Gregor together, normally she would be glad to know Sam was completely out of the picture but Gregor did something very stupid, he dare call her brother a "bitchy pushover"

Putting aside the fact that Gregor was willing to rat her out, he had indeed outlived his usefulness, it was time to get rid of him.

Kwan scramble around the dumpster looking for his lunch, he hated the man he had become, despite his large size and imposing muscular body he was very weak-willed, never standing out for himself and always hiding behind Dash Baxter, even now he ran away but couldn't go far.

Just across the street was Fenton Works, the place where the girl that started his downfall lived, as he stays in the alley he saw her come in and out from her home, he understood that she never intended to force him into the streets, at the beginning he wanted to snap her neck but he came to realize it was all his fault, the girl was just a victim.

If he had been braver and convince Dash not to tried to rape the girl none of this would have happened, both would still be in their homes, eating well and sleeping in their soft, warm beds.

He was tired of living in the streets, unable to go back home, sick of the cold and the rotten food he took from the dumpsters, he wanted to go home and never return to this lifestyle, he would do anything for it.

"Hi Kwan, you hungry?"- ask Jazz as her eyes widen and smiles like a madman.

The words of sorrow and regret the teenager spoke didn't even scratch her steel like heart, only Danny had the means to crack it open, still she made him an offer he couldn't refuse, she handed a paper bag with the Nasty Burger logo.

Within were several burgers, fries and even an ice-cream, she told him that if he wanted to stalk her, he should be more cautious, the redhead had known about him since the first day he arrived at the alley.

Kwan wolf down two of the burgers in just three bites each, the fast food tasted like bliss compare to anything he had so far, he saw Jazz recline against the wall, the once football player asked about the sudden generosity.

"I know Dash and his crew force you to help them, so I'm willing to give the pardon and drop all charges against you, if you do a little something for me, it's really easy"- said the redhead.

The jock now turn hobo was more than happy to do whatever she wanted, to know that his days on the street were number and his family name would be cleanse from his crime was all too good.

Jazz gave him an old cellphone and the instruction to deliver it to the police, though fearful of going to the station he knew that even if he was capture, so long the redhead kept true to her word, he would be set free.

All he had left was to believe in her word.

To be Continue


	6. Not all sins are paid by the sinner

My beloved brother

Chapter five: Not all sins are paid by the sinner

The hobo named Kwan stood in front of the police station ready to hand over the cellphone as he been instructed by Jazz, by doing so he would finally earn her forgiveness, which meant he could go home with his head held high.

With slow and fearful steps, the once football player enters the police station, in front just some twenty meters is the front desk, that's composed by a large wall and a window, inside are many police officers on desk duties.

Covering his head with his raincoat hoodie, Kwan approaches the main desk as he comes closer, he discerns a large fat officer who clearly had one too many donuts throughout his career, it was already a miracle the wooden chair could hold his exaggerated weight.

Once the hobo was in full view the officer wrinkles his nose as he made a disgusted glare, though Kwan felt greatly bothered by his action there was no way he could deny the fact that his body odor was repulsive, weeks living in the dumpster and eating thrash had an enormous impact in his body scent.

Before he could mutter a single word, the officer told him he wasn't one to give handouts and to take his business elsewhere, despite the cruel comment Kwan had a mission to fulfill if he wanted to earn his right to go home.

"I need a detective"- asked the boy trying to make sure to give it to the right person.

He didn't want this fatso to just throw it away, nevertheless, the officer told him to leave at once before he had him lockup for vagrancy, the Asian jock knew that if he were to be lockup the phone and its content would be placed in the lost and found, never to reach its destiny.

As he turns around leaving the impolite officer behind, a couple walks into the station, both dress in long black trench coats, he stares at them as they passed by asking the fat officer if the chief was in.

The man said the boss was waiting for them, Kwan immediately stood in front of them before either could enter the "police only" area, forcing the desk clerk policeman to stand and wobble his way toward the vagrant.

"You're detectives, right?"- ask the boy as the fat officer took hold of him by the arm.

The man with long grey hair told his fat peer to let go of him, while the blonde woman presents herself and her partner as Aragon and Dorothea, the man asks what he wants, years on the beat taught them to never let go of any lead, in many occasions the vagabonds have proven to be the eyes and ears no one ever takes notice of.

Not a second after he's let go, the boy pulls out the old cell phone and tells Aragon to check its content, which is of great importance. The detective takes a good look at the old device, it was an ancient phone from the early 90s.

Before asking anything more, Kwan left the building as the fat man follows close behind asking if he stole the phone, but the boy had done what was asked of him, so using the speed he is so proud of, the boy disappears from sight within minutes.

He didn't notice a redhead girl reading a magazine in the bench on the bus stop, perhaps her black cap and blue sweatshirt kept her hidden, as she stands up and walks in front of the station, she sees the phone in the hands of Aragon.

Before the detective could look into the phone their chief calls for them or better yet yells out to them, as they head over to their boss's office the man puts the phone inside the desk drawer.

(XXXX)

The following morning in Casper High, Gregor walks down the halls with a smile that reach both his ears, he tried everything he wanted with Sam, he had profaned the girl's intimacy to his heart's content, he recalls using every "hole" he could as much as he so desires.

Knowing all too well that Jazz was already fixing the problem the boy relaxes, he did consider using some of the potions on the redhead now that he knew it works, but he couldn't find any way to drug the girl as he did with Sam, the ginger could easily see through anything he planned out.

The boy threw out the idea of sleeping with Jazz as she was the only source for the potion, he couldn't just make her an enemy and lose the only means he had to successfully sleep around Casper High.

"Sleep around?" whispered the boy as he saw the many female students.

So long he possessed some of the infusion, he could have any girl he wanted, Gregor had given Sam one-third of the potion and she was like a nymphomaniac for hours, begging to be fuck by anyone who was in the room, thankfully only he was there otherwise he would have to share.

The boy walked around the school searching for a new "playmate" as he was beginning to get bore of Sam and her flat ass, having tasted the pleasures of the flesh he now wanted someone with a little more "meat."

Gregor searches throughout the day for the perfect day but none could reach the same level as Paulina or Jazz, most girls were very underdeveloped, sporting small breasts, flat asses and boring faces, not even the cheerleaders could compare to their former captain.

As he sat in the backyard during lunchbreak with his only friend, a boy with thick glasses named Poindexter, unlike Gregor who dresses more fashionably, the glasses boy wore a white shirt with some pens in the breast pocket and a pair of pants perhaps a little too short for him.

Still thinking about getting a new girl, he saw Danny and Tucker eating their sandwiches over the shoulder of Poindexter, they talk or rather argue about something he couldn't hear, from what he could tell it was a heated argument, Gregor knew Danny saw them.

After a few minutes the raven hair boy left the table after tossing his meal to the floor surely, he told his dark skin friend about him and Sam, for a moment he felt sorry for Danny, he ruined a friendship but immediately overcame it as he lay eyes on the most incredible woman he had ever seen before.

Upon asking his geeky friend who was the blonde woman that just walk into the backyard talking to mister Lancer. Poindexter turns around and told him she was a history teacher named Bridget Jones.

Gregor stares at her beautiful well-tone body, large breast, and a perfect ass, a flawless face that could easily beat any top model, it came as a wonder to know she chose the life of a teacher instead of making top-dollar being a model. He knew who was the next girl to take to bed.

(XXXXX)

"I can't believe that idiot of Tucker sided with Sam, she just walked over us. She didn't give a damn about our friendship"- mentally yelled Danny as he storms his way back to class.

All night Danny had nightmares about Sam and Gregor, seeing his best friend hips glue to the white-haired boy's crotch as she moans as if possessed by a demon was heartbreaking, it made him wake up many times during the night.

Danny told Tucker about what he had seen but the boy didn't believe him at all, he still suggested to try and make up with Sam however they could, such statement made the raven hair boy leave his friend behind.

Danny sat on his desk looking out the window as he wonders why it hurt him so much to have seen Sam with Gregor, it hurt him even more than when he found out that Paulina was a call girl.

It was painful for him to know the cheerleader was a prostitute but it was even worse for him to see Sam making love with her boyfriend, he just couldn't understand why he felt the way he did, they were only friends so he should be happy that Sam found love.

"Hey Dan!"- suddenly yell a blonde girl.

As the boy turned over to who called out to him, he sees none other than Star Leslie, the best friend of Paulina Sanchez, he asked what she wanted of him, they weren't in the best terms, as she often helped out Kwan and Dash bully him by distracting the teachers.

"What do you know about that exchange student, the one with white hair"- asked the blonde girl.

"Don't call me Dan, and to answer your question, he's a backstabbing son of a bitch"- answered the boy as he returns his gaze to the window.

The only reason she asked the boy about Gregor was due to have seen them together a couple of times, though Poindexter was his best friend he always spoke marvels of his white hair friend, even if he forces the geek to do his homework while he conducted certain projects.

Not much was known about the foreigner, at the start he tried to be everyone's friend but that died down fairly fast as he made friends with Danny's crew, Star had started to take notice of the small details now that she had made it her personal goal in life to uncover the one who made her best friend commit suicide.

Among those details was the fact that Samantha Manson had stopped coming to school altogether soon after meeting with Gregor, as for Tucker and Danny they were often seen arguing but Gregor had disappeared from their group.

According to Danny, he was a back-stabbing son of a bitch, whatever happened between them had nothing to do with Paulina but even so she would keep an eye on both Danny and Gregor.

If anything, relevant came out she would inform the police at once, Star followed the white hair boy go to his class as she observes the boy, she also takes notice on how he kept on ogling on the girls, almost drooling over them.

(XXXXX)

As the afternoon came about, Sam sat in front of her boudoir, staring into its mirror while she wonders why she had sex with Gregor, as close as they were it was still uncalled for, neither of them was in a lover's relationship.

"Why? Why did I do that?"- questioned the girl.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't point out the reason as to why she did what she did, they were friends but Sam hadn't seen him like anything else and still, it took him just a few words to undress her and for her to open both legs.

Sam blushes upon recalling her lewd moaning and how hard she begged for it, normally the goth would have tried to stop the intercourse but instead she wanted more, it shamed her to know how easy she was.

A picture of her, Danny and Tucker called out to the goth as she moves her eyes and hand over the picture frame, her gaze is empty as she recounts the days she spent with her friends, how the boy with raven like hair made her heart shiver in excitement.

To think a few words would be enough to sway her away from the one she loves was shameful, Gregor did mention he would come back soon, Sam look at herself in the mirror as she made up her mind.

"I will stop seeing Gregor, somethings not right here"- said Sam.

The empty soda bottle was still on her desk, some of the beverage linger at the bottom of the bottle, the goth took hold of it and drank without a second thought before throwing it to the trash bin and commenting on how bad a warm soda is.

(XXXXX)

Jazz saw her new "helper" go into the police station the day before and handed over the phone, thankfully she knows the detective Kwan gave the device to. Aragon was the one in charge of her case when Dash tried to rape her.

She was sure the man would take action once he saw the contents of the memory flash drive, she hid inside the phone, Gregor would know hell for having the audacity of talking thrash about Danny.

Her mother calls out for her children to come down for dinner, as the girl steps outside she saw her younger brother come out from his room slightly agitated, the boy speed pass her with his face looking down.

Jazz knew that perhaps she had been pushing too hard, rather than harvest this had turned into more of a fishing scenario, she had to tired her prey out, giving some space before reeling in hard, that was the way to go.

(XXXXX)

While the kids ate dinner in family, miss Bridgett was busy grading her student's tests, this was the only part of teaching she dislikes, the woman was well aware of her exceptional looks, but whatever success she made, people would claim she either woo her way or worse, slept her way.

Teaching was the one thing she was proud of, no one could deny her abilities to impart knowledge, despite being a history teacher she loves teaching literature and poetry, the reason she's in charge of the poetry club.

The door to her classroom slowly open as Gregor and Poindexter walks in, the white-haired boy had a gleeful look on his face while his peer looks down to the floor almost fearful, upon asking what they wanted, the foreigner told her that mister Lancer forced them to clean the lab.

"We saw the lights on and came to check if everything's alright."- said Gregor.

The woman never did like being alone with a male student, less alone two of them. Many boys thought they could charm their way under her skirt, the teacher moves her eyes over to Gregor as he offers a bottled tea he pulls from his schoolbag, though she's adamant in accepting the gift she relaxes as the boy gave one for Poindexter and another for himself.

He begins asking if she could have some mercy on him and at least give a passing grade, Bridgett knows the boy is smart but lack much in history as he is from another country, therefore as a hard time keeping up with her lessons.

The cracking sound the bottle made as their history teacher opens the bottle put a big smile on Gregor, even wider as she begins to drink from it, Poindexter looks over to his friend far more fearful than before.

"Is it me or is it getting really hot in here?"- questioned the woman.

Gregor came closer to her as he puts his hand over her forehead and claims she might have a fever, the glasses-wearing boy watches him pull the blonde woman in direction to the school infirmary.

Poindexter was glad the school was empty, but still, he looks behind him and around fearful that perhaps someone stood back just like miss Bridgett, as he returns his look to the walking pair in front his jaw falls to the ground.

The white-haired boy had run up his hand under her skirt, the geeky boy could see how her skirt moves in rhythm to the hand that caressed her intimacy, the last boy who had "accidentally" touch her butt ended up with a slap across the face.

Though she was suspended for this action, all she got was the weekend off returning on Monday fresh as a daisy, but now as they walk to the nurse's office the geek saw Gregor with his hand playing with her bum.

Normally this would have earned him a beating by part of the teacher and yet she had a delighted expression, Gregor told him about an almost magical potion he came around by a witch of red hair.

The white hair boy told him to stay outside while he took care of "business" with their teacher, Poindexter stood guard at the door, after a few minutes the sounds of a squeaky bed came from within the room accompanied by loud moaning.

Scores of minutes took place as the geek crouch holding on to his hardening manhood, he saw his watch which told him it was already 8:10 pm, the boy told his mother he would be back around nine o'clock, his friend had been inside with the teacher for over an hour by now.

After a few more minutes Gregor finally came out wearing only his pants and sweating profusely, Poindexter looks at him as he asks if he could go now, his eyes pass beyond the boy and to his teacher who lay naked on the bed meant for the sick students.

"Don't you want your turn?"- asked Gregor.

The geeky glasses boy opens his eyes in sheer awe, as Gregor told him he would now stand guard as he took his turn, the teacher began calling out for the white hair boy to continue but he told her that Poindexter would carry the baton for a while.

He rushes in falling to the ground as he pulls away from his pants, Gregor did expect his friend to be more on the moralistic side for he thought the boy would berate his actions but instead of that, he jumps over miss Bridgett as he desperately tries to penetrate her with his much smaller penis.

The boy with white hair closes the door as he soon hears the bed begin to squeak, taking a seat on the floor the blonde woman's heavy breathing reminds him of how he used to cover his ears whenever his sister brought her friends over to play.

It was a nightmare when she brought not only boys but girls, how he loathed his sister for this but on a moral scale he was far worse than her, while she slept around without a care in the world and force him to get rid of the used condoms, on the other hand, Gregor had become the lowest of creatures; a rapist.

The trio finish around midnight, though they did carry on even after the woman passed out, neither of them could hold an erection anymore, Poindexter started to feel guilty as he came to realize what they had done to their teacher if she told the police it would be the end for both.

"Don't worry, she didn't say No, besides I have it on camera"- explained Gregor.

The boy had taken a liking to film himself as if keeping a record of his conquests, he did watch the videos over and over in the solace of his bedroom. Miss Bridgett was by far better than Sam or the hooker he bought at the Pig-Pen, she was his crown jewel and would make good use of her.

If by any chance the history teacher actually went to the police, both boys could bullshit their way out with the video, saying she forced them to act, to make things even worse for her she did beg for the boys to carry on thanks to the drug.

As morning came students who arrived early saw miss Bridgett walking out from the school in a hurry, it surprises them to see her almost running barefooted to her car, covering her face as she made her escape.

(XXXX)

The morning in Amity Park police precinct are normally pretty dull, just the random drunks being taken into the cells next to the petty thieves and brawlers, even the detectives have an easy start, things normally pick up around midday.

Aragon and his partner ready the files of Paulina's case, they had a decent lead over the man in the videos but "Jerry" was a very popular name in the hotel, not to mention many enter wearing sunglasses and hats.

But none that ever walk in were with the cheerleader, there was only one camera in the entire hotel which drove the detectives insane as they had to find the men that lure Paulina into this lifestyle.

As the long hair detective leans on his chair, he wonders what were they missing, soon the tech department would be done with the image enhancement and perhaps then they could put a face and a real name to Jerry.

Aragon opens his top drawer to take his stapler but soon his attention turns to the old phone the hobo gave him, it was laying down just next to the stapler almost begging to be taken. The device was from the 90s, heavy and bulky with no energy whatsoever left within the battery.

Upon lightly shaking the phone something rattles inside where the battery should be, Dorothea looks intrigued at the phone as her brother tempers with it on his desk, upon opening the device a small memory card falls out.

Both stares at the card that seems very new perhaps recently bought, the man notices it had "8gb" printed on the side as he inserted it inside his computer, though before opening the files he had his antivirus check it up.

It wasn't the first time someone planted a virus on his computer because of this, once the program had verified the memory card was secured Aragon began to search within, and a single video file pops up with the words "open me" as a title.

Within were six videos, to the surprise of both Aragon and Dorothea the first they open was of a bed, Dorothea recognized the angle as she suspects it was from the hole where the camera was most likely hidden.

After a few moments of watching, the tan cheerleader walk inside with her date, they instantly recognized the video to be the one sent to the Casper high network, it had a run time of over four hours unlike the hour-long one sent over the internet. Dorothea was pleased to know this was untempered footage as it saves countless hours of search and pins down the main suspect.

After a quick scan on the video, they found that "Jerry" had his face and short black hair in full view, Aragon took a screenshot of him and ran it inside the computer, a match came up fairly fast; Michael Smith, a local businessman around his mid-thirties, married with two kids, a few traffic violations but nothing so serious as soliciting a minor for inappropriate activities.

Hopeful of finding more men Paulina sold herself to, the detective duo with the help of their peers went through each video, it was mind-tasking but the first five were only of the cheerleader and Jerry, though they thought to find more of her clients it was a single video in different angles.

The last video had a run time of more or less two hours long which called their attention, it was completely new to everyone, it began with a young black haired girl lying unconscious over a white bedsheet, Dorothea and Aragon watch how a boy with white hair sat on the passenger's seat.

Both immediately recognize the teenager as Gregor thanks to his unique style, the boy seems doubtful as he sat down giving glances over the sleeping girl, after a few minutes he crawls over to her and removes her boots, soon her blouse, Dorothea's heart was beginning to race as she saw him take the unconscious girl's underwear.

The female detective knew something was wrong with Gregor from the first moment she saw him, but this show a more despicable side of him, the woman didn't think he would have the nerve to abuse of an unconscious girl.

A group of little more than six officers had gathered to view the footage, for an entire hour they watch the faceless girl be brutally rape by the student, they clutch their hands in anger once he started to take pictures of the girl and himself.

A wicked smile is drawn on his satisfied face as he picks up his pants, he gazes over her while he relaxes his bloodstain penis, none of the detectives move an inch as they kept their angered expression on the boy in the video.

Gregor lifts the girl with the intention of turning her around and for a brief moment her face is in view of the camera, Aragon pauses the video with the intention of taking another screenshot, he would try to see if anyone like her had a missing person report, he now needed to know who this girl is.

"Hey that's Samantha Manson"- said a muscular dark skin detective with an afro hairstyle.

Aragon looks over to his colleague asking how he know the girl and how sure he was about his claim, the man's son shared the same class as the girl in the video and though very few students know, Sam is daughter of Jeremy Manson, the second richest man in Amity Park, but by richest it only meant a couple of millions at best.

No one had made a rape file on Sam, so either her family kept it a secret or no one was aware of the rape, perhaps not even the victim herself since she was clearly drugged. Gregor wasn't subtle in the least with the goth for he rammed the girl with all his strength.

More an object than a human Sam was used over and over, her feet tangle in the air as the white hair boy continue to violate her unconscious body, the video ended once the boy returns to the passenger's seat.

(XXXXX)

Most senior students finish their day much earlier than normal as miss Bridgett called in sick that morning, some kids saw her leave early that day it did surprise them to see the woman hastily walking barefooted to her car.

The blonde woman took great pride in her physical appearance, but now her beautiful blue dress was wrinkle and her makeup was a mess, a girl tried to ask if something was wrong but the teacher just ignores her and left.

Gregor had a huge smile just like his new best friend Poindexter as he made his way towards his locker, within he found a second flask gently place over his books with a note under, the boy recognizes the little bottle as an idea downs on his head.

"All is fix. Take this as a peace offering"- read the note.

"I knew it, all she needed was to hear a real man talk."- Said Gregor.

The boy actually thought his manliness had enthralled her interest, perhaps she would be more agreeable with him after a sip of the potion. Gregor looks over to his geeky friend and asks if he fancies having a goth for dessert.

Poindexter smiles as he agrees, there was simply no way he would say no to such a proposition, the boys spend the afternoon playing videogames at the local arcade, the youngster knew Jeremy would be out until past midnight.

Pamela only played bridge with her friends on Wednesday but he knew thanks to a drugged-up Sam that the woman was to be out of the house until late, according to the goth her mother would go out to see a friend, coming back an hour before her husband.

"So, how did you find this stuff?"- question the geeky boy.

Gregor looked over to his crime partner as he answers the question with his own, the boy wanted to know if he could keep a secret, naturally, Poindexter told him that he would take whatever secret Gregor shared to the grave.

"You know that redhead, Jazz Fenton? Well, I did some stuff for her and she gave me this."- said Gregor gleeful and proud.

Of course, the geek knew who Jazz is, she had beat him in every academic tournament the school made up, though this was just to show her off to the other schools who had offered to have her transferred into their own schools with full scholarships and all.

Naturally, no one care for the second place, he couldn't complain as he was on the twelfth place in the score chart, the redhead didn't even know Poindexter even existed if she did the girl wouldn't care in the least.

The huge manor the Manson family own was in full view, Gregor was still impressed by the sheer size of the building as it easily outsized all the surrounding houses, the geek that accompany him was even more surprised by the house as all you needed to do in order to see the manor, was to stand on the rooftop of any house.

The garage was empty so Gregor was sure that neither Pamela or her husband was home, as before Sam's grandmother greeted them, the white-haired boy told the old wrinkly woman that his friend was assigned to tutor Sam, so she wouldn't fall behind.

Smiling she led both boys walk in, but unlike before she escorted them to the goth's room, she had a tray with a teapot and cookies, as they approach the door Gregor whisper to his friend's ear to put the remaining liquid inside Sam's cup.

Poindexter took hold of the very little bottle, only half remain, the white hair student didn't want to open the new bottle just yet but he wanted to see the effect of a stronger dose.

The old woman left the kids inside Sam's room as her soap opera was starting, it was only a second later that the goth walks out from her private bathroom, she wasn't happy to see Gregor nor his friend.

"What do you want?"- asked Sam coldly almost icy.

The boy began talking about school and how she should come back, but Sam didn't look at him, she didn't even want to listen, he did something to her but she didn't know what.

The goth and her grandmother would have a long talk, later on, Sam had told the old woman not to let Gregor in and still, she let the boy waltz in as if it were his house. Poindexter suddenly gave her a Dracula theme mug with steamy black tea.

The geek told Sam he would help her catch up with all the school work, he may not be a top tier like Jazz but he was very smart though a complete pushover and a bully-victim, that was the main reason Gregor became his friend, they shared the same background.

Sam looked coldly at the boys for she knew they were up to something but she just couldn't point out what, Gregor's phone began to ring with a tone he hadn't heard before, the boy put a personal ringtone for everyone he knew.

It wasn't his default tone so he was sure it wasn't someone he knew, as he answers the raspy voice of his aunt came roaring through the device, it was nothing less than a miracle that it didn't break the cellphone.

She demanded him to come home at once, by the tone of her voice she wasn't in the mood to wait, something was terribly wrong and he knew it, Sam just waves him goodbye as she sat on the bed.

Gregor and his friend both look at each other as the ramping voice of his aunt kept ordering him to come back, Poindexter knew he couldn't stay in Sam's room if she hadn't drunk the potion.

Both left hastily the Manson manor but as he dashed around the corner, he bummed with a young dark skin boy, Gregor carry on running and leaving the boy to pick himself up as Poindexter follow behind.

"Sorry about that, he's in a real hurry"- said the geek.

"No worries man"- replied Tucker as he adjusted his red beret.

It had been too long since Tucker had spoken with Sam, he wanted to fix things between his friends, though at the beginning he was willing to wait for Danny or Sam to take the first step given the inability of them to do anything, he was going to force it to happen.

Once more granny open the door, she had seen Tucker before so in addition to her kind nature she let him in, the old woman firmly believes that her granddaughter needed to be with her friends but only Tucker was the only real friend that had come to visit that day.

Sam smiles widely as she saw her old friend at her door, both shared a hug, it was surprising how much she missed the boy, she instantly began bombarding him with questions, the goth wanted to know how things were at school.

Tucker told her about the blunders of mister Lancer and the gossip at school, even about Danny but also about how Jazz had taken most of Danny's time, the dark skin boy wanted to make some questions of his own.

Most referring to what Danny claims to be true, he wanted to know if Sam actually had sex with Gregor, it seems impossible for that to be true since she had confessed being in love with the dark hair boy, though she had still to tell him that in person.

"So, what about that shallow tramp? You know, Paulina?"- asked Sam as she gave Tucker a teacup while she took her favorite Dracula mug.

Those two were always arguing about almost anything, but mostly about Danny since she often teased the boy, something Sam didn't like one bit but it came as a rather distasteful revelation once Tucker told her about the cheerleader's suicide.

Sam hadn't heard about it, but it was mention in the local newspaper but her being a minor meant her name and face weren't reveal to the public, given Sam's situation it was natural for her not to know anything about it.

She never did like the cheerleader but to know she took her own life, was something the goth wasn't ready to hear, her mind wonders around the times she cross words with Paulina as she begins to drink the warm tea.

Tucker continues telling about the rumors going around the tan girl, the cheerleading squad said she was forced by the mafia though this rumor was clearly embellished by the girls as to tried to maintain her reputation as intact as possible, the most commonly accept rumor was that she simply wanted money.

The beret-wearing boy knew things had gone from bad to worse in such a short time, it all started with Dash trying to have his way with Jazz, then Sam's alleged drinking problem and her dating Gregor, now Paulina.

Sam walks over to her best friend Tucker as he began to talk about setting things right with Danny, he knew how much the goth love the boy but he also was well aware of her pride.

Too many rumors and ill words had been spoken, it was his mistake to let things grown so much as their best friend, it was almost his duty to help them out, to make them smoke the peace pipe.

Tucker looks up to Sam as she stops in front of him, he pleaded to the girl to at least call Danny but his pleading was interrupted as the goth planted a kiss on his half-dried lips, the boy could feel her tongue working its way into his mouth.

She didn't mind the hamburger flavor his mouth had despite being a vegetarian, the dark skin boy pulls her away as shock overwhelm him but she forces another kiss on him while she tries to take his clothes off.

Tucker couldn't do this, something was wrong but Sam's warm body felt too good, her soft hands made their way into his pants, soon her slender fingers began to caress his penis, the boy was quickly losing his strength and will.

Without even noticing she had dragged him over to the bed, the dark skin boy begged her stop and to think of Danny, her feelings for him but she still pulls his pants away showing his harden meat.

Sam's eyes glow in a slight pinkish tone that Tucker fails to see, she licks her lips before taking his manhood into her mouth much like a delicious treat, the slurping sounds she made are so invigorating and enticing that his loyalty towards Danny's flies out the window, Tucker grabs Sam by her pitch-black hair and pushes his penis deeper into her throat.

(XXXXX)

Gregor speeds over to his aunt's house, sweat coming down from his brow, he berates the fact he had to spent the remaining of his bottle but at least he still had the new one Jazz gave him, soon his aunt's apartment building was in sight.

He knew the woman was furious with him but he didn't know why, his aunt didn't have access to his computer so it was unlikely for her to have seen his porn collection, it was also improbable that she had found the flash drive with Sam's videos.

The boy walks into the house and immediately saw his aunt, uncle, and cousin standing next to Aragon and Dorothea, the boy wonders if they had more questions for him, Gregor was sure Jazz fix things with the police, so there wasn't any reason for the detectives to be here.

Both officers look at him with hard cold eyes, perhaps the redhead pointed them in another direction and he needed to confirm it, the white hair boy instantly led them to his room, which was only a few steps away.

Though they told him not to move he still carries into the room, Aragon put his left hand over his shoulder as he shows a video from his smartphone, Gregor went as white as his hair upon seeing himself and Sam.

The video shows him raping an unconscious Sam in a car, he could recognize his own white hair as his uncle orders him to tell them what is going on, it was the second time the police came looking for him.

Aragon tells him, he could have an easier time if he just tells them why he did it, the boy looks over to his aunt's family as all had worried expression, of course, his aunt was the exception for she had a very angry look on hers.

Now Gregor knew what Jazz meant by having "fix" things, she was getting rid of him and what better way to do it than by having him lockup in prison, she did it to Sam though she was lockup in her own house.

Once he had the handcuff on him the police would find the second flask, his phone still had the pictures of him of that night, not to mention another video he made the second time he took Sam thanks to the drugs.

As he rested his shoulder against the door frame of his room as his back-bag slide off his shoulder, there was no way he could drag the redhead into this, no one saw her drug or kidnap Sam, nor did anyone saw her at the motel but the camera and the clerk saw him.

Even if he tried to rat out Jazz by saying she gave him the drugs, it all came down to his word against hers for he had no proof at all, Jazz played him like a fiddle from the very beginning.

Gregor's life was filled with regrets but now he could add having tried to hit on the wrong girl if only had he moved his eyes over to the nerdy girl with big breasts none of this would have happened.

He wouldn't have met Jazz and she wouldn't have lured him down the rabbit hole, he began to hyperventilate as he envisions his life in prison, being beaten by the inmates or even rape as the prison stories say.

Gregor's eyes caught the sight of a baseball bat that rested against the wall just a few inches from his hand, he knew that despite being a minor he was already sixteen so if taken to court, once the jury saw the videos, he's most likely to be tried as an adult.

Slowly he wraps his fingers around the wooden bat as Aragon pulled out his handcuffs and began reading his rights along with the reasons he was being arrested, the sensation of the bat he brought from the old country took him back to a time where only his whore of a sister was his main problem.

How he loved playing the game with his father, Gregor even join the school team soon earning his place among the players but quickly abandon as he found out that his sister Zoe had slept with the whole team at the same time, it broke his heart not to see his sister with a couple of penises inside her while sucking a third one but to know all his efforts were in vain.

Gregor realized the team kept him around just so they could have their way with Zoe, the boy twirl swinging the bat his father bought him the day he joined the team, a powerful blow to Aragon's head left him on the ground and before Dorothea could pull out her firearm Gregor attack her with two strikes, one to the hand and the other on the side of her face.

The boy's uncle tried to tackle him to the ground, but Gregor did a home run to his jaw, the two officers and his uncle lay on the carpet floor while his aunt yells at him to leave them alone while she held tightly to her daughter.

There was no way in hell he would go down, not without making sure Jazz paid for dragging him into this mess, the boy took hold of the detective Dora's gun and ammo but as he left the apartment a bullet passes next to his head.

Aragon was getting up aiming his pistol at Gregor, fear overwhelms him as he ran away leaving the policeman behind, though he wasn't sure where Jazz lives he did have a slight idea.

(XXXXX)

Night had taken over, the bright moon in place of the sun but the squeaking of a bed could be heard as the oldest of the Manson knock on Sam's door, she could hear the bed rocking and the strangest of sounds coming out, so she asks if the goth was alright.

"YES! YES!"- yelled out the goth.

As granny Manson tried to open the door, she found it to be locked, it wasn't so unusual for the goth did like her privacy but lately, she had done so much more often, hardly leaving her room.

Once the old woman was in front of the television set, she saw the same newsflash the Fenton's got as they enjoy their everyday game show, Jazz sat next to Danny as they both saw a report about a police chase around town.

(XXXXX)

Maddie commented on how much had the town changed in the last few years, things like bank robberies, gunfights and police chases were a thing of the movies not of Amity Park, but now it happened more often than not.

"This is Harriet Chin reporting live from the skies, we have a report of a young man fleeing from the police on alleged rape charges"- Said the reporter.

The cameraman zooms in as much as possible to the driver's seat, a man with white hair could be seen driving away in a pickup truck dodging the patrol cars, both Danny and Jazz recognized the driver, without warning Danny springs up from the couch and runs to his room, as a patrol car hit Gregor's truck in an effort to stop him.

The boy tried to reach Fenton works by foot but he soon met with the police force as Aragon had radio his description over to the local police, perhaps white wasn't the right color to dye his hair after all before the cops could catch him the boy jump inside a passing pickup truck.

Though he orders the driver to take him away, the man quickly got off once he saw the gun in Gregor's hand, the boy speed pass the patrol cars as more police block his path towards Jazz.

If he wanted to exact revenge on the redhead, he first had to lose the cops, thankfully the streets were almost free of traffic otherwise he would have been caught by now, it surprises him to know his dad's driving lessons were really paying off.

"So, what's the plan."- said a voice coming from the passenger seat.

The boy with white hair turns over to see a young blonde girl sitting next to him, his eyes widen as he sees the girl in question completely naked, she wore only a pair of black high heels, she smiles at him as she plays with her golden pubic hairs.

"NO! No! you're not here!"- screamed Gregor. "I don't have the time to go crazy right now!"- continued the boy.

Rape, assault and now thievery, Gregor knew just how fucked he was, but now he was also going crazy, there was simply no way he could talk his way out of this mess if he loses the cops, Jazz would pay with blood for her treason before he was taken in.

As the boy speeds away, he realizes he's on the interstate highway 190, maybe he could lose the cops on the hills just beyond the Pig Pen motel, but a police blockade made him turn around and head back into the city.

Zoe suggested to take a detour by the river, the pickup could handle it easily and though Gregor didn't want to listen to a figment of his imagination, he did know that in the end, it was a plan his brain had formulated to help him escape and presented it through an imaginary Zoe, that and a dozen patrol cars heading his way.

The truck jumps a couple of times as it ran down the small hill and into the river, around this time of the year the current was very low so driving was somewhat "safe" but the police also knew that as they follow close behind.

In a swift and random move Gregor forces the pickup out from the river and back into the city, thankfully the patrol cars couldn't do the same as they got stuck on the small hill, almost out of danger he roams slowly around.

Doing his best to not be seen by the helicopter of both the police and the news crew, Gregor dumps his truck on an alleyway once he was sure no police were near, a couple of vagrants saw him, the boy waves his gun as he orders them to be quiet.

"You can hide over there"- said Zoe as she walks ahead.

Gregor was used to see his sister walking around the house naked many times with semen dripping from both her vagina and anus, it made him sick to see her like that all the time, the only moment she wore something decent was when their parents were around, still she smells like cum and sweat whenever he had to sit next to her at dinner making him lose his appetite.

The blonde girl wiggles the ass many men had enjoyed in the last few years, as she guides Gregor into an old abandon building, her high heels echo as they step inside the building, Gregor uses the flashlight in his phone to illuminate a sign on the wall which read "Ravenhill sanatorium."

Zoe told him to hide in the first floor since it would be safer but as he walks up the stairs, Gregor takes notice of a few painted stripes on her butt cheeks, the first time he saw them was a year ago when she started to bring more than one guy to the house.

It didn't take a genius to know those strips were meant to kept tabs on the times she had sex that day, what he wanted to know was if it was a fetish she or her friends had maybe she just did it to bother him.

As Gregor relaxes on a dusty chair in what he could assume was a library once, he sees his sister sitting in the couch in front of him with her legs open, the boy berates violently at his imaginary sister, he rants on how not even as a hallucination she closes her damn legs.

"Oh, I'm sure you jerked off while I was getting fucked"- said Zoe as she caresses herself.

The boy had to admit that his sister is quite the beauty, tall with long legs, a breast size cup-c, being only two years older than him, wide hips with a nice firm ass, her body was simply astonishing, while they live together he was repulse by her mere presence but now if given the chance he would use the potion on her, but something told him it wouldn't be necessary.

(XXXXX)

The floorboards creaked forcing Gregor to pull his stolen gun and aim it at the dark hallway, under the light of the pale moon came out Danny Fenton, his step was slow but firm, the white hair teen look at him as he lowers his weapon.

"You scare me, man. Don't do that"- said Gregor.

"The cops are looking for you, said you rape someone…who?"- replied Danny coldly.

"No one."- answered the white-haired boy.

"Lies!"- screamed Danny as he stomps on the ground so hard it broke the floorboard.

Gregor was shocked to see the wooden pieces fly in the air, Danny demanded to know who was his victim, Gregor succumb to the angered boy as he began to explain among stutters, that Jazz drug Sam and kidnaped her, that she had convinced him to do it, he didn't want to but she blackmail him.

Needless to say, Danny didn't believe him at all, the raven hair boy walks closer as he told Gregor that Jazz had nothing to do with his sick perversions, as far as the black hair boy knew. Gregor planned it all out, he got hold of the drugs and gave them to Sam and who knows how many more, from the moment Danny heard the news on the television he knew the white-haired boy was guilty.

As the boy with white hair turns around, he notices that only Danny was in the room with him, no one else not even his imaginary sister Zoe was present anymore, a quick glance to the window shows the empty streets, just the burning barrel the hobos used to warm themselves.

Gregor cocks his gun and aims it at Danny who seems unfazed by the large 9mm police issue handgun, Gregor looks at the boy in front as he shakes his gun and orders him to leave, but Danny crosses his arms as he dares him to shoot.

"You know what? Fuck it. I did it, I shank Sam's pink ass and she loved it"- said Gregor, "She loved every inch, she even came back for more and you know it"- added the boy as he threatens to shoot.

But the raven hair boy remains in his place glaring at the taller boy, he recalls seeing Sam in ecstasy that day, now he knows it wasn't because Gregor was some sort of a sex god but because he drugged her with who knows what.

Danny began walking over to Gregor but the boy shot a single round, the bullet passes next Danny's head but he didn't so much as flinch, he didn't even blink, with a loud yell the white hair shot a second-round to his shoulder.

Not a single drop of blood came out, he fires six more times each bullet hitting home but still nothing, Gregor knew the shots work as the lamp behind shatter upon being hit by the third bullet.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you… I'm just gonna hurt you really, really bad."- said Danny as he lifts his right arm.

The smell of something burning permeated the room though nothing was on fire, soon a glowing white ring is formed around Danny's waist, a sizzling sound emanates from the ring as this covers his body in a white flame.

A couple of seconds later Danny steps out, his skin charred and blacken but his hands and feet are pure white, as the flames die down Gregor sees the once black hair Danny had turned into glowing white, the boy kept his gaze upon the old ceiling.

But as he stares to the dark ceiling, Gregor asked him what he is, Danny smiles as he lowers his head, "I'm the Phantom."

(XXXXX)

Little less than a year ago Danny was involved in an accident at Fenton Works, Jack had convinced his son to help him and his mother build a portal to see into the ghostly world, it wasn't a project they pull out of the blue, they actually had been working on the device since their days in college.

For years they tried every single theory they could come up with, therefore, in theory, the machine was ready, it was in the last months of development that Danny started to help build the "portal."

One day as Sam and Tucker headed over to Danny's house, they heard a loud explosion that shook the ground, smoke was coming out from within Fenton's Works, the whole basement was set ablaze.

Danny was hospitalized for an entire week surprisingly with minor injuries and slight burns, he was kept in the hospital just to make sure he was indeed fine. The statements given to the police by the Fenton's said Danny was doing some last-minute adjustments inside the portal, but it wasn't "plugged" in as Jack said, Maddie refuses to carry on with the portal construction as so did her husband.

It was around that time when they started to build the op-center on the rooftop, though they abandoned the ghost portal their fascination for the paranormal didn't stop, the basement to this day has not been open again.

Gregor knew he is in deep shit so he tosses his gun to the ground, but Danny just looks at him with his glowing green eyes, the sounds of police sirens announce the arrival of the police.

They were tipped off by a rather large hobo who told them about an armed boy going inside the sanatorium, Gregor kneels down begging to Danny to hand him over to the police, a few years in prison was by far better than dealing with this creature who emanated pure evil.

Slowly Gregor lifted his head from his long white boots to the black charred skin, Gregor was surprised to see he was actually a very tight dark suit of some sort, his hands were cover by long white gloves, as the boys look to each other Danny smiles widely as he grabs him by the hair and tosses him into the hallway.

Hitting the wooden wall with brutal force, Gregor lands on the floor with his head looking over to the library where the monster stands waiting for him, the boy begins to crawl away as his back hurts so much it impedes him to stand.

Gregor tries to reach the stairs in hopes of escaping from this creature he couldn't understand, a few meters from reaching the stairs he feels how Danny's hand take hold of his ankle, his body is lifted from the ground with such ease it made him feel like a kid being lifted by an adult.

He could feel the tremendous force as Danny strikes him against the walls, no different from a toddler who bashes him like a toy unto the rotten wood walls, Danny tosses him to the ground in the opposite direction of the stairs.

Blood drips from Gregor's forehead as he lifts his towards the infuriated monstrosity that stood in the way of his only escape, his body was in horrid pain, the white hair knew all too well his left ankle all the way to the knee were broken.

But the pain didn't come to him, nerves were so damaged he could only feel the pain on his arms, back and head, yet his leg was in such an unnatural position or rather in multiple positions and still, it didn't bother him at all.

Never in his life had he felt such horrid pain or fear, not even the worse bullying he endures could even begin to compare to this atrocious sensation, the boy with glowing white hair puts his boot over Gregor's chest not as a sign of triumph but more to humiliated the broken boy.

"Now, now Gregor we're not done here"- said Danny.

The boy with fake white hair sees this monster named Phantom lowers himself as he put a white glove hand over his chest, the beating of his heart intensifies once Danny begins to slowly move his hand down to his belly.

Gregor's life wasn't a pleasant one, years of suffering bullying at the old country, his nymphomaniac sister who tormented him by her lewd behavior, his un-attentive parents who more often than not prefer to be at work than with him.

Upon being selected for the interchange student program, Gregor was so delighted that for once his life had taken a turn for the best, a new country, new school, new and much better friends but above all no more bullies or shameful sister.

Danny's hand caress Gregor's penis as he questions the boy if he enjoyed using it with Sam, rather than answering the question he began to sob for he knew what this once human had in mind.

As he tightens his grip over the soft and now wet phallus, the white hair boy recalls how he met Jazz for the first time, though Sam had caught his eyes the boy had to admit that the redhead was beyond astonishing, brimming with confidence, so sure of herself.

He knew the girl was far out his league but still, to be friends with someone like her would have been wonderful, like a true friend she showed him the path to Sam's heart, everything the goth-like and didn't like.

As time pass, he learns of her true nature and intentions with him, she wasn't different from his bullies or sister, though to be fair Jazz never had sex in the room next door, unlike them, she gave him something he long for; Power, even if it was imaginary.

Once more Danny lifts him against the wall with his hand still pressing on his crotch, Gregor could feel the blood pulsing over his testicles as Danny slowly twisted them, the boy closes his eyes and clenches his teeth as he awaits the worse to come.

Sudden heavy footsteps are heard rushing up the stairs, the abrupt noise loosens the grip Danny had over Gregor letting the boy fall to the ground, his eyes are treated to the sight of armed policemen in tactical gear.

It didn't matter if they arrested him so long it meant that he'll live another day, it was all good but as he stretches his hand towards the men, he could feel a hand wrap around his hair.

"No! help me! My God help me!" screamed Gregor at the top of his lungs all while spitting blood.

Danny drag him in a matter of seconds down the hall and up the stairs leaving the police behind with shock eyes, they couldn't see what pull the boy across a thirty-meter hall in less than three seconds only to disappear around the corner.

The screaming continues as it lowers in volume, he was being taken away at surprising speed, the city police charge against whatever just took Gregor, though they had come with the sole intention of arresting the boy, it quickly became a rescue situation.

"Beware…" said a ghostly voice.

Almost out of nowhere dozens of wooden crates fall on the stair blocking them off completely, a soft yet frightful chuckle is heard as a lamp and other objects are knockdown to an unnatural wind.

"Good lord, I heard this place is haunted"- said a policeman.

Gregor ends his journey by being toss at a large closet inside the attic, begging and pleading didn't help calm the beast that brought him here, Phantom was out for blood, his blood.

The boy with glowing white hair sees Gregor crawling on the floor like a worm, a single kick tosses him across the room leaving him panting on the cold hard floor, his thirst for vengeance wasn't going away.

Danny couldn't shake away the image of Sam on all four with Gregor behind her, pulling her hair and spanking her rear in rhythm to his movements, the tears Gregor shed weren't enough to quench this thirst.

The boy with the black suit stood over him, looking down at him with an evil smile, it wasn't the first time someone turns at him like so, but it was the first time he felt so much fear, once again Danny lean down to his crotch as Gregor begged not to hurt him anymore.

The ear-piercing screams of Gregor could be heard throughout the sanatorium, a second police team had been called and dropped on the rooftop via helicopter as the first one couldn't find a route to the attic.

All the stairways had been blocked by heavy wooden crates, though using explosives to breach through was an option, the unstable building structure meant it could bring down the whole floor.

It was the second team that found the attic door but it took them more than twelve minutes to reach the attic, by then the screaming had stopped, upon breaking the door open they saw the white hair boy on the floor.

"Call a paramedic, he's still breathing"- said an officer as the rest scan the room for the culprit.

Flashlight swarm around the room until a seasoned officer found a black silhouette sitting on top of some crates, the man orders him to come down but the dark figure just shakes his head in disagreement.

All the policemen turn their lights over him, revealing the boy in a black suit, white boots and gloves of matching color, strangely enough, he wore a porcelain mask, most likely taken from one of the crates which contain costumes so the loonies could have their plays.

"You move and you're dead"- said an officer as he comes closer.

"I say I'm dead and I move"- replied Danny as he leaps down passing through the solid floor. Everyone saw him and everyone saw him disappear without leaving a single trace.

(XXXXX)

The doctors of Amity Park hospital work tirelessly throughout the night trying to save Gregor, they did the best they could all that was left was to wait and see if he could come out of it.

It took the police a few hours to contact Gregor's family, only his father would be able to come in such short notice, they were spared the details of his situation, Aragon went to see the boy in the hospital in the early hours of the morning.

The sun wasn't even up yet, as the detective came closer, he could see the doctor who was in charge of the surgery looking at Gregor, there was a mixture of expression and most likely of feeling within the doctor, on one side the boy was a wanted rapist but on the other, whoever did this really wanted him to suffer.

"How's he doing?" questioned Aragon.

"I don't think he's gonna make it" replied the doctor as the detective asked him to elaborate.

"Broken bones including almost all his rib cage, left leg had to be amputated, both arms are broken in multiple parts, severe head trauma, both eyes were burned completely, almost all organs have suffered extensive damage, his genitals were ripped, I think by hand. The kid was bad but what kind of monster can do this?" monologue the doctor.

What intrigue the men, even more, was the fact that despite having his genitals torn off, the wound was cauterized with what they assume was a red-hot metal yet there wasn't any burn flesh, everything was done in record time.

(XXXXX)

As the sun rises above the horizon its rays of light shine over a sleeping couple, Sam opens her eyes to the incoming light from the window but as she does so do her nightly partner, Tucker looks at her as he sits up.

No longer caring to cover her nude form, she turns over to the boy as he smiles at her tenderly, it was all clear to her now, the sole reason to what she did last night, there was simply no way Tucker could take advantage of her but there was someone else who had.

The dark skin boy crawls over to as he plants a kiss on her left cheek though she just looks at him, a mixture of feelings arose within the goth as she saw the tender eyes in her one-time lover.

"Sam, I know it was sudden but I swear I'm gonna be the best boyfriend ever"- said Tucker as he tried to land a kiss on Sam's lips.

But the goth moves her face away as she said that it was all a mistake, she reminds Tucker about her love to Danny, the boy felt hurt by her words yet he did know something was wrong but in the back of his head, he actually hopes Sam harbor more special feelings for him.

Sam wasn't stupid, it took her all of ten seconds to put two and two together, it was the second time she becomes so sexually aroused for no reason at all but one thing was certain, Gregor was there each time.

"Tucker I love you but I'm not in love with you"- said Sam.

She couldn't hold the truth from her best friend, he deserves to know why she forced herself on him, the dark skin boy was shocked to hear Sam's theory about being drug by Gregor, it was the only way to explain her sudden nymphomaniac behavior.

The black hair girl kept many of the details to herself mostly due to how embarrassing they were, Tucker left Sam in her room as he suggested to go to the police but all the supposed evidence was drunk by her.

Sam begged him to never utter a single word about what happened between them with Danny, the boy didn't need convincing as he immediately agrees to take this night to his grave, no matter how much he liked it.

(XXXXX)

In a dark alley hidden from the sun were three entities talking, a young teenager with long green hair tied in a ponytail, a fat short man with dark blue skin, in front of both was a tall man wearing a black trench coat with a fedora.

"That was a pretty fun night, here's what we agree on, Amorpho"- said the girl as he handed a wad of cash.

Both were intrigued as to why he needed money in the first place, but so long he did what was asked of him they couldn't care any less, it wasn't common for Amorpho to take the form of a woman but he had no problem with it.

With the money in his fingerless hand, the "man" vanishes into thin air as so does the two others who disappear with a peal of ghoulish laughter.

"Baby pops is gonna shiver"- said the girl.

To be continued.


	7. The Witch Hunt

My beloved brother

Chapter six: The witch hunt.

In a rundown bar near Amity Park downtown was a group of bikers drinking their evening away while playing pool, among them was a lonely man staring at the news flash on the television that hangs on the corner while downing his beer.

The news was about a young rapist that met his end at the hands of a group of vigilantes a few days ago, most of his bones were in a horrid mess so were his major organs, it was almost regretful to hear how his eyes burned and his penis ripped like paper.

Those that were interview on their thoughts about his condition were varied, some consider it a well-given punishment while others thought it was far too much, that he should have been trialed by the law.

"Yo kiddo, anything else?"- asked the bartender.

"Another."- replied the lonely biker shaking his empty beer bottle.

The patrons looked over at the biker as he finishes his drink and dress the long grey coat that oddly enough matches his skin color, with a quick hand brush he "fixes" his long blonde hair, but before he could reach the door a group of bikers stands in his way.

"That's a fine coat you got there."- Said a towering man with long black hair.

The blonde biker scans him from head to toe, a leather vest typical of a biker, long boots, a huge beer-belly, the man easily stood two heads above the blonde, behind where five more men who ask if the "hog" outside was his.

The lonesome man refuses to answer as he stares to the drunken eyes of the large man in front of him, he laughs and mocks the smaller man as he politely asked him to hand over the keys of the motorbike.

"No hard feelings kid but I …"- the biker was interrupted.

All around look in sheer awe and disbelief as the smaller man had caved in the larger biker's face with a single punch, though he stood for a moment he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

People outside the bar could hear the excruciating screams within the bar followed by gunshots, people gather near the door some wanting to enter just for the morbid curiosity of knowing what was taking place while others genuinely wanted to help.

Soon silence overtook the bar as the main door open letting a young blonde man with grey coat walkout, the eyes of all around followed him to his motorbike as he soon sped away.

"Thanks for the help Shadow"- said the man.

(XXXXX)

With the rising sun a young teenager stood on the rooftop of the building across the hospital, his glowing green eyes observe with almost obsessive detainment towards a particular window, he jumps down the edge and graciously glides over to the window.

He could hear the beeping sound of the electrocardiogram as he steps in, he could see the results of his work, Gregor laid on the bed cover in bandages, not a single inch of his body was free from the bondage, tubes of all types came in and out from his broken body.

Upon hearing the door open he disappear his body but remains in the room, a man with a white coat enters followed by a second man dress like a businessman and a blonde girl wearing a miniskirt and pink blouse.

The doctor explains the nature of his injuries as the girl translated each word to who Danny assumed was her and Gregor's father, the boy had taken out all of his frustrations on Gregor, at the beginning he withstood everything the white hair boy did to Sam, thinking he was her boyfriend.

Danny felt betrayed by Sam and Tucker, the goth had almost instantly gone over to Gregor, it sickens him to know that she slept with him almost a week after meeting him, Tucker was no better as he sided with both Sam and Gregor, refusing to believe a single word Danny utter.

Though he hated the idea of Sam and Gregor being together, he couldn't deny the fact that they were in love, until the cat was out of the box as Gregor actually had drugged Sam and force his way with the goth.

The invisible boy sat on the floor with his eyes glued towards the comatose boy, now he knew Sam was used as a toy by Gregor and his drugs but Tucker still had doubted his words, it would be very difficult to make things right with his friends.

The men left the room leaving only the blonde girl with Gregor, the boy walk over to her noticing her eyes watering up as she spoke in a language he never heard before, by what he could interpret she seem to be apologizing for something.

Even though he couldn't understand a single word, Danny knew he should leave them alone. Before flying out the window, the boy with glowing green eyes turns back one last time and saw the girl resting her head over his chest still sobbing.

The boy flew out the window leaving the siblings in the hospital room. his heart filled with regret for how he dealt with the situation, such brutality was uncalled for and unrequired, surely there was another way to deal with Gregor.

But he let the anger in his heart take over, much to his shame it wasn't just his protective instincts over Sam, fueled by rage that moves his hand but jealousy, from the very moment he knew about the relationship between the goth and Gregor, things became difficult.

Knowing that Gregor passed his hands, lips, and tongue over his best friend's body and enjoyed her for god knows how many nights made his blood boil in fury, at that time Danny had assumed those two had a relationship.

Danny kept his distance as to not meddle in someone else's love, if only he had known what Gregor was actually doing to Sam perhaps things would have ended differently, police would have been involved and Gregor would right now be inside a prison cell, not over a hospital bed fighting for his life.

Casper high soon came into sight as he recalls having left before his sister could come to pick him up, it had been three days since Danny took out all his rage, frustration and jealousy on Gregor.

Landing behind the trees in the backyard he changes back into his human form, his sister's car was already in the parking lot and the girl in question was at the main door waiting for Danny.

(XXXX)

Jazz darts her eyes left and right seeking for her brother, displeased by the fact that he left early without her knowledge nor permission, both eyes move over to the streets as a biker passes just a few meters, Jazz could swear he looks only at her among the many students.

"Bell's about to ring, Jazz"- suddenly said Danny before going to his class.

The redhead looks at her brother walking away, for the last few days he had been in a trance-like state only giving short answers and often staring into empty walls, it was quickly getting on her nerves.

Around the street corner the biker parks his motorcycle as he climbs down and sets his eyes to the school, the bell rings forcing the lazy students to rush in quickly, his shadow leaves his side as the man with the grey long coat orders it to go into Casper high.

"I think I found you a good host, Kitty."- whispered the man.

"Yes, she seems to be… just right"- replied a soft voice coming from within the darkness.

Jazz carries her day like normal, following her brother who now ate lunch alone, though Tucker apparently remains in class, as normal Danny would sometimes disappear without leaving a single trace.

(XXXXX)

Over at Amity Park police precinct, Aragon and a dark skin detective with afro style haircut were softly discussing matters none related to work, Aragon seems to blush slightly as he was being teased by his peer.

"Are you sure you and Dora are related?"- said the detective in a slightly playful tone.

It was rare to see a brother and sister working in the same place, even stranger see them rank up to detectives at the same time, but the strangest and most often the reason they were mock is that they spent almost ten years as police partners.

A few minutes later Dorothea walks inside the precinct wearing a bandage over her head, both siblings were stubbornly resilient, needing only overnight at the local hospital to somewhat heal.

Though she heard some bits of the conversations, Dorothea was by now used to being mock by her coworkers and so she had learned to ignore such talks, the blonde woman came closer to her peers as Aragon asked if there were any news on Gregor.

"The kid passed away just an hour ago"- answered the woman.

Under the watchful eye of the sister, he loathed Gregor succumb to the gravity of his wounds, with that so did the only lead the police had towards uncovering whoever supplies him the drugs, the so-called "Red Witch."

"What about the kid's phone? Did the techs trace down this red witch?"- Asked Aragon.

The police were working around the theory that a new pusher was giving away this extremely powerful "date rape" drug, so far all they knew was a contact number on Gregor's phone by the name of Red Witch.

"Nothing, the phone's prepaid and the lab guys can't tell what the hell that drug is."- Answered Dorothea. Both detectives seem clearly bothered by the fact that all their leads came to a dead end.

The detectives had the responsibility to tell the Manson's about Gregor's passing, perhaps that would help Sam overcome this horrible situation, Dorothea wonders if being unconscious while she was rape made things easier for the goth rather than being awake.

None of Manson Family took the news lightly upon finding out about the rape or Gregor's death, especially Sam who already had some suspicions, though Jeremey spoke of suing Gregor's family the man quickly desisted on this idea.

For said family was living in Europe when the crime took place and his only relatives on the states were in very bad terms with the white-haired boy, after all, he struck his uncle with a bat and threaten both his aunt and cousin.

Dora did recall reviewing the cellphone, Gregor film not only the goth as she was "high" but also a blonde woman in similar conditions, unfortunately, they couldn't tell who she was as her long blonde she kept getting in the way, though many would disagree Gregor was in a way also a victim.

According to the text log on his phone, he was in constant communication with this witch who orders him to do stuff in return for the drug, perhaps it was the same person who convinces him to rape the goth, the student was clearly too desperate to escape more out of fear of his supplier than the cops.

In the last few days, the police had uncovered much of Gregor's life, mainly his bulling in the old country, therefore he was considered prone to a breakdown but to commit a crime of such nature was strange, someone had approached him with the idea and the means to do it.

(XXXXX)

Sam remains hidden within her room after being given the news of how she was raped a couple of months ago, the goth had suspected Gregor to do something to her but to know she was initially drug to unconsciousness and taken advantage of, was sickening.

A sudden knocking calls out to her attention as she turns her eyes towards the door, Tucker slowly pokes his head in while asking permission to enter, at least the dark skin boy had the decency to ask before entering a girl's room, unlike Gregor who would barge in.

Tucker had heard on the news about Gregor and his crimes, despite the news reporter never saying the victims' names, only mentioning the rapes, the attempted murder, and his ultimate end, the techno-boy was more than sure Sam was one of the victims. It was the first time Tucker had come to visit since they had sex, it was still a night he couldn't forget, while Sam sat on her bed, he instead took a seat by the desk, giving her much needed space.

The girl trusted in Tucker so much she pours her heart out as she tells him about how the police discover her first rape, the drugs that were pump into her without her knowing. The boy pales as he heard about Gregor using her and was even willing to share her with his geeky friend.

"Honestly I would have preferred to know that, I don't know, maybe my inner slut woke up or something, but I was used as a toy"- Said Sam almost hyperventilating.

It came as a hard punch for Tucker to realized Danny was right all along but didn't believe him, perhaps it was nativity or maybe innocence that leads Tucker into hoping it was all a lie, an exaggeration at best.

If only had he listen none of this would have happened but it did, now Sam had to live with the fact that she was raped and used in her own bed, and Tucker had to be the friend she needed, now that Danny was gone from their lives, at least until he finds out about this mess.

"I know it might be a little too soon but you wanna go out or something, like friends, to the movies, maybe?"- Said and asked the dark skin boy.

"Sure"- replied the girl as she put on her combat boots as her parents were now giving her anything she asked for.

Tucker saw her get up and head over to the door but before he follows her, the boy notices her bedsheets were now pink color unlike her normal purple skull sheets, either Pamela or Sam got rid of the older sheets, most of her belonging wasn't in the room anymore.

A few steps down the hall, Tucker comes along an open door, women were inside painting the walls black while others were accommodating furniture on the newly painted room.

(XXXXX)

While Sam and Tucker head out to the movies, Jazz watches her brother sit on the living room couch staring into the nothingness, he had been like this for the last couple of days, the redhead hadn't the slightest idea of why Danny was so depressed.

The news was on the television, Jazz saw the reporter Harriet Chin talking about none other than Gregor, the redhead didn't even flinch upon hearing about his death, but Danny seems to have been left in shock.

Taking a seat next to him Jazz waves her hand in front of his face with no discernible reaction, the girl looks around the house knowing all too well her parents were out shopping, normally she would be in her room while Danny pretended to do his homework.

Danny was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice when his sister unzipped his pants and began to gently stroke his penis, it was only upon feeling a warm and wet sensation around his member that he was pulled from his daze.

Almost as if she were enjoying a delicacy Jazz motion her head up and down as her tongue wrap around her brother's phallus, Danny felt embarrassed upon letting out an almost girlish moan.

The boy tried to pull Jazz away from him but her mouth holds on to him like a vacuum, feeling his semen rushing out, in an almost instinct like behavior Danny pushes his penis deeper into Jazz's mouth before firing his load.

The redhead moans loudly as she swallows the thick white liquid, she slurps away all the remaining liquid, and moves her eyes towards the shocked face her brother had, he still was adamant about Jazz special feelings for him.

Both their eyes meet as she licks the leftovers from her lips, Danny huff while Jazz leans in closer, mere inches from touching each other's lips the door slams open as Jack yells out.

"We're Back!"

Jazz mentally screams as she turns towards her father with an almost murderous gaze, Danny quickly stood behind his sister as he desperately fixes his pants, Maddie was the first to comment on the strange smell that permeated the living room. Danny ran off to his bedroom without uttering a single word, making Jack question his daughter if she and Danny had some sort of argument.

"On the contrary daddy, we are getting along really well."- Replied the girl.

Jazz stood next to her mother as she told her she was heading to the store for some ice-cream, but as the girl spoke Maddie could smell the same strange odor the living room had for a few minutes within her breath.

Maddie couldn't remove her eyes from Jazz as she saw her leave, the older woman had picked up with the unusual behavior her daughter had towards Danny, spending long hours in his room, either playing with him, helping him with homework or other menial things, though this would be normal in any other circumstances, something felt off.

The woman had also noticed how Jazz sometimes comes out from his room way past midnight but things were becoming strange lately, one Saturday evening as Danny left a half-eaten sandwich in the living room before he left to see Tucker.

Though Maddie had taken it into the kitchen, yet a door to door salesman knock at the entrance, it only took her few minutes to get rid of the man but as she turns back to the kitchen, she saw Jazz walking up the stairs while chewing something, said sandwich was gone, it was just strange.

Maddie was starting to worry about the recent behavior her daughter had taken upon, using Danny's jackets as a blanket whenever she was in the living room, sitting oddly close to her brother, and in more than one occasion had found Danny's shirts in her bedroom but the straw that broke the camel's back was finding Danny's underwear hidden under the redhead's pillow.

Nevertheless, the older woman was too afraid to address these matters with Jazz in fear of her delicate mental condition, perhaps doctor Bradley could help with him being a professional psychiatrist.

(XXXXX)

Rather than going to the local store for her ice-cream, the teen instead heads over to the shopping mall in downtown using her car, she cruises around the clothes stores still savoring her brother's flavor within her mouth.

None of the stores of the large shopping mall had the kind of clothes she needed to lure Danny in, even though he is her brother he, in the end, he's still a teenager driven by hormones and at least now she didn't need to worried about Sam or Paulina getting in the way.

While she looks through the store windows, Jazz notices a reflection on the display window showing her a couple; Sam and Tucker, though none had noticed the redhead she cautiously turns around as she sees them casually walk inside the cinema.

"Well, I guess you're changing dicks."- said Jazz to herself.

It had been barely a few hours since Gregor's death was made public by the media and Sam was already going out with someone else, Jazz had a hard time recognizing the boy who was now dating the goth but in all fairness, the redhead's world was composed only of Danny.

Happier than before knowing her "competition" was gone and her former helper dealt with, the girl exits the mall though slightly disappointed to be unable to find anything that could entice Danny. On her way back home, the girl considers cutting up some old dresses and turn them into a sexier version of itself, soon her attention is brought to a strange shop near the street corner.

"I swear I'm not a slut"- read the bright neon sign above the entrance.

Many women and girls of questionable age were already inside shopping, while the redhead wonders within the shop, her attention is drawn towards a mannequin with a dress so short it left half of its plastic buttocks in clear sight.

The clothes here were far more in what she needed, though of course, she would never wear them in public nor near anyone she knew, it would cause unnecessary embarrassment to Danny if she walked the streets looking like a cheap hooker.

All the clothes she purchased were meant only for Danny's eyes and no one else, only her beloved had the right to see her in her most intimate allure, only Danny had the right and privilege to have her.

Her steps were met the soft purring of a motorcycle, Jazz turns her eyes to the biker that park next to her as the blonde man greets her with a smile, the girl remains in silence as she takes a step back.

"Hi, sorry I barge in your way but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are"- said the boy as he presented himself as Johnny.

Yet the redhead ignores him and continues her way back home, though at a hastier pace than before. Nevertheless, she could still hear the biker's heavy boots following her close behind as Johnny tried once more to talk to Jazz.

The blonde youngster invited her to the local fair in town, and once again she ignores him as she carried on to her home, she blocks his raspy voice by imagining how she should parade her new clothes in front of Danny.

She would wait for him in his bedroom wearing the extremely short dress, then try on the shorts and finalized with the bikini, she would work her way around with the other two sets until something catches his gaze.

Suddenly she bumps unto a soft yet hard impediment, Jazz had been too deep in trance to notice Johnny stood in front blocking her path, in a quick move he gently pushes her to the wall.

Fenton works were just a few meters away from her reach, next to her was an alleyway and just like when Dash corner her no one even gave a sideways glance, the biker insisted on taking her out for a date.

"Don't be like…"- Johnny was unable to finish his sentence as Jazz spray his face with mace, "You bitch!"- yelped the boy.

Jazz's eyes widen as she saw the blonde biker rise his hand ready to strike at her face but the attack never came, just like before her hero had arrived just in time like a knight in shining armor.

(XXXXX)

Danny saw his sister in distress from his bedroom window, not caring if anyone saw him leaped from the second floor he rushes to Jasmine's rescue once Johnny had pushed her against the wall, he may have failed to help Sam but damn if he wasn't there for his sister.

The biker's expression was one of shock and even fear as he felt the bone-crushing grip the much smaller boy had over his wrist, both look at each other like dogs ready to bite, Johnny's green eyes move beyond the boy as he saw the redhead stand behind Danny.

"Easy kid I was just asking her out."- said the biker.

"She's not interested"- replied Danny still keeping his powerful grip around his wrist.

Though before the biker could retort he saw Jazz pulling out a stun gun she kept in her purse, the mace was already in her keyset while the stun gun was hidden deep inside the purse.

Johnny knew he had force things too much and lost his chance, therefore kindly asked Danny to let go of him but as the younger boy releases the biker he sends in a punch towards the raven-haired boy.

Danny dodges the attack very easily as he simply moves his head to the side and answers by punching Johnny in his soft and round belly followed by a knee to his nose leaving the raven hair boy with a surprised expression.

Not so much by how quickly he won the fight but by the green blood that drips from the biker's nose, people were starting to gather around them forcing the blonde troublemaker to run away while some teen mocks his cowardice and how a smaller puny boy almost knocked his lights out.

(XXXXX)

It was stupid, rush and uncalled for but above all it ruined any chance he had to hook up with Jazz, Johnny rush around the corner still holding on to his bleeding nose all while a voice berated his foolish actions.

"You idiot! Why did you do that! How the fuck am I supposed to overshadow her body if she doesn't wear my clothes!"- scream the voice of Kitty the moment her boyfriend hid inside one of the many alleys in town.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend! Besides, that frigid bitch wasn't picking, but don't worry I got a plan"- replied Johnny.

"You better, cause I never felt so much spectral energy in anyone before, the other girls didn't last more than a day"- continued the voice of Kitty.

Johnny walks back to where he left his bike as he remembers how many girls he had gone through, each and every one of them die shortly after wearing Kitty's clothes, little by little his desperation had grown especially since he was still unsure as to what happened.

Never had he lost a fight so soon and to someone so tiny, and yet this little brat nearly knocked him out with just two punches, as Johnny sits on his motorbike, he tries to recall the events that brought him here.

He remembers the horrible blackness of the world he came from and the bright green vortex with the promise of life that pulled him to the land of the "living," upon entering this world he met with a dying biker.

Johnny could barely hold on to his ghostly form, for the first time in what seemed an eternity he finally felt something other than the cold of death, even if it was the scorching heat of the sun.

Drawn to the life force of the dying man, Johnny burn away his soul with his ghostly energy giving him a new body, as he took the first gasp of air the boy saw in his hand a red leather jacket.

Kitty's soul had been split into three objects; her favorite red jacket, a purple scarf and a gold ring, all three were required for Kitty to take a host, though of course, Johnny didn't understand why it was so necessary.

(XXXXX)

"Danny! Thank goodness you're here"- said Jasmine as she hugs and kisses him on the cheek.

The Fenton siblings made their way back home, Maddie was at the door trying to figure out why so many people had gathered across the street, it came as a crude story once Danny told her about the biker named Johnny.

The older woman had already gotten a horrible call months ago when the police informed her about how her daughter was almost rape, now some random biker had cornered her just in front of their house.

It made her shiver in fear as she envisions Jazz being kidnaped and taken somewhere far away, in a place where this Johnny and his gang would take turns raping Jazz before leaving her broken body on the sidewalk.

Dinner was quiet but just like before the redhead was sitting even closer to her hero, though now Maddie was extremely happy to see them together, it was the second time her young son had defended his sister with ferociousness.

As the hours pass and the moon rise in the black sky, Jazz relaxes on her bed, her shoes and pants tossed to the side of the desk where her computer remains dormant, she looks at her empty ceiling as she bites her lower lip.

"It's the second fucking time it happened"- silently curse the redhead.

Dash had tried to gangrape her once and now this biker pushes her to the wall just a few steps away from the alley where Kwan used to hide, she was angry with the biker but above all with herself for not being ready to deal with this situation.

"This belongs to Danny"- whisper Jazz as she holds on to her crotch. "Why do they want it? It already has an owner."

Someone gently began knocking at her door and the sweetest voice came from the other side, as her dearest brother and hero was asking permission to enter her bedroom, she quickly jumps from the bed and runs straight to the door.

Though the redhead spent long hours within Danny's room, he on the other hand rarely ever came to her room, the girl closes the door once dear Danny was inside, his eyes glaze over the bright pink room, with an equally pink bed cover with plush toys.

In the corner of the bed was her favorite teddy bear, "Bearstein" as Maddie named the toy, the raven hair boy didn't recall ever seeing her play with it on any occasion, but took great care of her belongings.

Jazz walk in front of Danny, though he dislikes the fact that by now he was starting to get used to seeing his sister in underwear, her everyday black blouse still covers her torso while her legs remain bare, only a red thong cover her privates… almost.

The raven hair boy didn't like the fact that his sister had taken a liking for such undergarments, but as he walks around the room asking if she was feeling better now Danny notices a bag with clothes, and more underwear similar to the one she's wearing neatly placed over her desk, all brand new.

The girl thanked him once more as she tells him just how much she loves him, going against his better judgment Danny pulls out a string panty and ask if she has a new boyfriend, she looks at him and blinks a couple of times.

Danny knew he just asked something he wasn't supposed to ask, it was the same with Sam, so long she has a boyfriend she has the right to a normal sex life, as long as no harm came to Jasmine he should keep his jealousy to himself, no matter how much it hurts.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous"- Thought Danny.

"You know I don't have a boyfriend… so… which one do you like?"- asked Jazz as she winks.

Her younger brother blushes but rather than leaving as he would typically do, he asked her if she wanted to sleep together, the question took the redhead by surprise as she never expected Danny to ask something remotely similar.

The boy was finally succumbing to his carnal desires, much to her delight for she quickly pulls her bedsheets to the side and runs over to a box that rests above her desk next to the computer as she peels off her blouse and bra.

Nevertheless, a blushing Danny corrects himself by affirming that he only wanted to sleep next to her, just to keep her safe should Johnny break-in and tried to harm her again, the disappointment in her face was clear as day.

As much as Danny hated the idea, he was starting to enjoy seeing Jazz with so little clothes on, many boys would kill to be in his position right now even if the girl in question was their own sister. The redhead was blessed with a beautiful body, long silky hair, and delightfully large breast, Danny would have to be blind to have not noticed.

Though his words were of protection and his heart filled with brotherly love and care, it was around three in the morning that his mind was filling up with lust as his hands crawl to Jazz expose breasts.

As the boy with raven black hair caresses the breasts of his dormant sister, his breath became cold as a winter's night forcing him to jump from the bed and move towards the source of what triggered his "ghost sense."

(XXXXX)

The hallway was dark and empty, so was the living room and the kitchen, almost canine in nature was his search throughout the house, Danny growls upon being unable to find any ghost lurking within his home.

Danny searches the house one last time with the exception of the basement he fears and avoids like the plague, but nothing came about from his search, no longer could he feel the presence of the ghostly intruder.

Soon enough he returns to the side of his still slumbering sister worrying what triggered his ghost sense, his search wasn't deep nor efficient but he had his ghost sensing abilities that could tell him if any unwanted entity was hidden.

As he closes his eye Danny couldn't help but wonder if this ability of his to sense the paranormal was real for he had never encountered any so-called ghost so far but it did help him find other humans, perhaps Johnny was one of his kind…

The boy looks over to the glowing digital watch on the nightstand which told him it was little more than three in the morning, no longer feeling his carnal desires the boy was fast asleep, yet his sister was looking at his dormant silhouette.

"Come on… that can't be all"- whispered the girl as she snuggles to her brother.

(XXXXX)

Far from Fenton Works near Amity's suburbs, a young goth is picking up her clothes, she turns over to the bed where two boys slightly older than her where sleeping, Sam gives them a slightly regretful look as she begins to get dress.

As the cold wind of night embraces her body, Sam walks home reminiscing on the events that brought her to this house, it was soon after the movie was over that her friend Tucker insisted on walking her home but she told him otherwise.

The goth found herself at a nearby café where a dark gothic poetry reading was taking place, drawn by the allure of the somber writings, she sat and listen to each word the poet recited.

Her one night stand was last to be on stage, Sam watches his small and thin body made his way to the table where his brother waited for his return, though Sam thought his words were of most beauty he hardly got a few claps.

Sam boarded their table with hot coffee as she praised his poems, the young and timid poet offer to read more for her on his next visit but the goth insisted on hearing them at once as she had no problems following them to their apartment.

True to their word they both took turns reading their best and most refine poems, never had they met someone who wanted to hear them nor had met a fan. Sam, on the other hand, shows her appreciation by unclothing.

Both brothers went quiet as they saw the goth crawl towards her poet, freeing his penis from the pants that imprison his meat rod, she slurps on the phallus as if it were the most delicious candy.

For hours the trio took turns not only on Sam but to read their poems, though grim, dark and in the company of equally dark music from their favorite gothic bands, the young timid poet asks to become Sam's boyfriend even if it meant to share her with his brother.

"I already am in love with someone"- said the goth as she sucks on her poet's penis.

Such an answer caught both boys by surprise as they never thought she would even say something like this, they felt somewhat uncomfortable they still continue making love with their biggest fan. Once done they were done both watched the goth sleep on the bed, it was then they felt sorry for the guy she's in love with.

Feeling horribly embarrassed by her actions Sam sneak her way back home, once in the safety of her room, the goth yawns as she stretches her arms, realizing that her breath and privates both reek of semen which prompted her into the shower.

"Why? Why? God, why did I do that?" Questioned the teen, "It must be that damn drug, it's a side effect, it's still not out of me yet"- Continued the girl.

While she cried herself to sleep, Tucker planned on out on how to woo his best friend now turned love interest, he would take her to the forest since she loves the outdoors, would have to go against his own nature and become a vegetarian but still secretly eat meat.

(XXXXX)

Danny left earlier than normal leaving Jazz behind, he had become embarrassed by touching his sister during the night even though she had done far more than just touch, Jazz didn't like one bit the fact that he still ran off.

With a piece of toast in her mouth, she walks out of the house and head over to the garage with the intention of catching up with Danny but as she opens the garage from within the trash cans a hobo pops up.

It was Kwan asking if she had spoken to her lawyer and drop the charges like promised, the redhead had completely forgotten about the Asian jock and her empty promises she had made with him.

"Yes, I did but it's not so easy, it might take a while"- replied the girl as she got in her car.

The teen begs her to hurry as he's eager to go back home, before leaving she hands him a twenty-dollar bill and tells him to stay put, as she heads over to Casper high from her rear-view mirror, she sees Johnny in his motorbike following her just four cars behind.

On a more normal day she wouldn't have noticed the biker behind her, but the time she spent following her brother taught her a few tricks, especially now that she knows someone is on her trail.

Jasmine parks and locks the car in the school parking lot as she makes her way into the hallways, but as the door closes, she could see Johnny standing across the street looking at her, the boy had decided to make the redhead into his new conquest.

The girl couldn't bring her brother into her personal problems, she didn't want to become a burden for Danny and have him dislike her for it, Jazz noticed her teacher miss Bridgett was again absent from class and rumors of her being sick or even pregnant were spreading around.

The substitute teacher was one mister Appleton, a small man who hardly had any presence, Jazz help give out the class as the newly assigned teacher caught on to his peer's lectures though the redhead behaves more like the teacher than the actual teacher.

Her classmates hardly paid any attention as she wrote the day's lectures while mister Appleton behaved more like a student, from the window Jazz could see the biker standing next to a tree within the school grounds.

At lunchtime she as always sits alone at the cafeteria while she eats a tuna sandwich, an ominous shiver crawls over her back and for a moment she could swear to see a shadow go into the kitchen.

"I know you did it"- said a voice.

The redhead turns her head over to who had spoken, she sees a puny geeky boy with thick glasses, it was almost comical has the boy tried to glare her down but Jazz's hard, cold and empty eyes were far more intimidating than whatever the geek could try.

"What are you talking about?" And who the fuck are you?"- asked the girl.

The geek presented himself as Poindexter and Gregor's best friend for life, such declaration made Jazz throw a light chuckle as she asked how was the white hair kid doing, this remark made the boy with silly bucktooth anger as he threatens to expose her to the police.

Poindexter accuses her of being the one who either sent to have Gregor beaten to death or did it herself, though the former seems more believable, she finishes her sandwich and opens a soda can she bought before entering the cafeteria.

The geek knew she supplied Gregor with the drugs in return of some favors, but the boy never told what kind of favors, Poindexter had to play his cards right as giving out to much information could be fatal, even this conversation was foolish.

He needed to tell her off, yet it seems as if he had just awoken a hungry wolf, Jazz taunted him with having no proof whatsoever, after all she had used a prepaid phone for the texting, the very same she destroyed and flush down the school toilet.

The site she bought the drugs was nowhere to be found not even in her history record and finally, no one ever saw her do anything, she was completely on the safe side as for Poindexter, it was just his word against hers.

"Hope you don't mind, but I think they're serving pizza today, so I'll get a slice"- suddenly said the redhead as she mockingly waves her lunch pass.

The geek storms out the cafeteria without anyone even noticing him, as he made his way down the hall a group of football players stood in front of him but upon seeing his angry face, they knew better than to mess with him.

Jazz wonder just how many people did Gregor ran his mouth too, perhaps he was indeed using the drugs on more than Sam, maybe the geek also partook in his activities as there was no other way for him to know she gave him the Potion.

Once more she felt the same shiver as she came closer to the kitchen, her eyes drawn to the women who were working on the stoves, the girl was sure she saw a shadow speed away but before she could even move her feet, the whole kitchen exploded.

(XXXXX)

The sound was deafening and the shock wave had tossed Jazz over a table, unable to focus her gaze she looks around only to see kids running to safety while screaming and the school kitchen was a ball of fire and smoke.

As Jazz gets up, a second explosion tosses a piece of stove towards her, a mere second before hitting her, the large piece of stove crash unto the table shattering it completely, someone had grabbed and pulled her away, Jazz looks behind her and sees Johnny standing with a disbelief face.

The arms that wrap her and pulled her away from harm were the same that had to wrap her the previous night; her brother. Just like a knight who carries a princess he took his sister to the backyard, though both Fenton glare at Johnny as they make their way out.

"How in the fuck did he do that"- said the biker.

The blonde hair biker was waiting for the perfect chance to gallantly save the redhead and make up for his earlier blunder but literally, from out of thin air, the black hair boy came out and push her away.

The school day ended with Amity Park fire department controlling the flames but none of the kitchen staff was spare, many kids watch in horror as the paramedics carried burned corpses out covered with a sheet on stretchers.

Parents immediately came to pick up their children the moment they heard of the explosion, Maddie and Jack found their kids hugging under the shade of a tree, covered in ash, with their clothes slightly burned.

Maddie hug and kiss both of her kids while Jack sob knowing his family was alright, but Jazz look with a murderous glare as her mother pick up Danny and kiss him in the cheek, as both headed to the family RV.

Jazz whip cleans her brother's face giving special attention to where Maddie's lips had touched, that night during dinner Danny told his parents that he had gone to the bathroom when the first explosion occurred, managing to get Jazz out of harm's way by the second explosion.

"You're always there when I need you"- said Jazz as she lands a kiss very close to his lips. "I'll make sure to reward you tonight"- whispered the girl to his ear.

Danny knew what she meant by "reward" as he unconsciously caresses his penis under the table, he had grown fond of having her lips wrap around his member, it not only felt good but made him feel… like a "man."

(XXXXX)

On the rooftop of the house across the street viewing Fenton Works was Johnny arguing with the voice of his girlfriend Kitty, he wanted or rather demanded to know why was this redhead so important, any other girl could do just fine.

Kitty insisted that no one even came close to the redhead in terms of spectral energy, she would make the perfect host as all the other girls succumb to Kitty's ghostly powers leaving nothing more than a pile of green goo.

"Don't tell me you try the hero card again?"- questioned Kitty.

Johnny had constantly "saved" girls from accidents he provoked thanks to his bad luck shadow, each and every one of them had fallen for his charismatic heroism, but on girls like Jazz he had learned that a strong and confident approach was by far the best way.

The book worm girls were harder to woo since they never expect to be the target of love, most believe it to be some sort of a cruel prank or a dare from their friends, yet the redhead wasn't even fazed by his "bad boy" attitude.

His shadow had investigated the family the previous night and therefore informed his master that Danny wasn't the redhead's boyfriend, but her brother which made things easier, nevertheless the biker didn't expect the boy to come to her rescue before he did.

"Go my shadow and spy on these little birds"- ordered Johnny.

As the dark creature rush to the house, he abruptly stopped midair letting the biker watched how his shadow slash at the air but a strange greenish light prevented him from entering the house.

From within the home a voice as loud as a truck roar saying the force field was up and running, it couldn't have come at a worse time for the ghostly biker, with a loud order though not nearly so loud as the master of the house, Johnny sits down and begins to think of a new plan while seeing through windows.

(XXXXX)

Once midnight came Danny sat on his bed with only his underwear on, after dinner his sister had told him to keep his door unlock, for she would visit him later on, Danny knew what she wanted to do and, in all fairness, he felt he deserve to at least have her release his tensions.

Sam, Paulina, and Gregor all had done it by now, perhaps even Tucker but that was a little too impossible if one were to ask Danny, the soft knocking on his door announced the visitor, Danny's eyes widen as he observes his sister walk in wearing, a red babydoll.

"I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot"- repeated Danny in his mind, "Every boy has at least one or two fantasies about doing it with their hot sisters" justified the boy

He had endured Jazz's advances quite well but ever since he broke Gregor, his mind continually reminded him of how the white hair boy drug and rape his best friend all while he thought them to be a couple.

After hearing about Gregor passing away, his guilt was greater than ever especially since he had to stand it alone as Tucker refuses to speak to him and Sam was still lock up in her house.

But Jazz was still with him, always caring for him and now he had the audacity to try and used her to relieve himself, perhaps her tender touch could ease the pain of having become a murder.

No matter the reason nor how hard he tried to justify his actions, in the end, he took a life and now he was about to take his sister for himself, the girl with bright red hair sat on his lap as she wraps her arms around his neck.

The softness of her lips and the warmth of her body were more than enough to make Danny go into a trance-like state, he knew what he was doing was wrong but his body screams for him to continue.

Memories of Sam doing it with Gregor forever burn within his mind haunted him even as his sister kissed him tenderly, he couldn't help but compare his penis with Gregor's though he only saw a glimpse of it since most was buried inside Sam.

The soft and moistening inner of Jazz's mouth were breathtaking, though it wasn't the first time he felt it, it certainly was the first time he actually wanted it, laying comfortably on his bed, Danny watches his sister motion her head as she had done so before.

Without saying anything he pulled her legs exposing her privates to him, covered by a thin layer of cloth Danny gaze in awe at his sister's vagina, he wonders if Sam's look just like this or was it different.

Moving the string that was in between her buttocks, Danny revealed her most private part as he licks upon it like a lollypop, the salty flavor Jazz had clouded his mind, soon he could feel the semen piling up within his penis.

Like an erupting volcano he shot all his load within her mouth, almost choking on the liquid Jazz swallow it like thick milk, savoring every single drop of her brother, she asks if he wanted to continue with the rest.

Danny nodded in agreement, no longer caring if the girl in his bed was his sister, she smiles wide and long as she opens up a condom and begins rolling it down his phallus, he sees his beloved sister put his penis unto her entrance.

Even with the condom on he can feel her warmth, the red pubic hair tingling on his manhood only made things more tempting than before, her odor was starting to permeate within the room, morality and taboo had stepped out the door.

"No! suddenly said the redhead, "I want to feel you without restraints"-

Upon saying these words, she peels off the condom assuring Danny she had taken a contraceptive pill, adding the fact that it was also her "safe" day, this made the young raven hair boy's quiver in excitement.

Unlike before Danny insisted on having Jazz laid on the bed, both their hearts beat strongly as their privates kissed, the redhead looks at the lust-filled face her little brother was making, it made her feel so desired, so wanted, it was breathtaking.

Little by little the boy gently pushed his penis unto Jazz, but a sudden crashing sound force them apart, Danny leap from the bed and ran towards the window only to see a car that had crashed on the main door.

"Danny are you alright?"- said Maddie a second after opening the door.

The boy whimpers a soft "yes" as his mother looks upon his erected penis, and excuses herself for interrupting his "happy time," it was the first time in a very long while he had felt so humiliated, though this feeling of shame was quickly cast aside as he realizes that his mother hadn't seen Jazz on his bed.

His bed was empty and Jazz was nowhere to be seen, slowly he ducks and gazes under the bed finding none other than his sister hidden underneath. Their father began calling out for the redhead who replies with her whereabouts as comes from underneath and rushing to her room for a robe while Danny heads down to the hallway to see what happened.

The driver of the car told the Fenton family he had lost control of his vehicle, the man didn't seem to be drunk and despite the hour, he assured them he wasn't sleepy, according to his statement the steering wheel moved on its own.

Jazz grabs Danny by the arm as she told him to go back to bed, of course, she wanted to continue with their pre-car-crash activity. Nevertheless, her brother had regained his "sanity" for he refuses her and says "good-night" while heading back to his room.

The girl looks at the driver with a murderous glare, if only her parents weren't there, she would have stabbed the man for having interrupted her love-making session with Danny, she left without uttering a single word.

(XXXXX)

"I need you to keep his dick away from her!"-said Kitty.

"And people say I'm sick"- replied the biker.

Johnny watched the event from the half-open window curtain as he asked why was it so important for Kitty to have Jazz "virgin," he reminded his girlfriend about the other girls not being virgins at all.

Kitty dislikes the fact her boyfriend had to verified that last part with his previous conquest, nevertheless Kitty's desperation for a body let her ignore Johnny sleeping with other girls.

"I already told you, she has the most spectral energy ever, I want her as pure as possible. So, keep his dick and YOURS away from her."- ordered the girl.

Neither Johnny nor Kitty knew what gave them a second chance at life, but only Johnny managed to get a new body while his girlfriend Kitty was stuck into her most precious possessions.

(XXXXX)

The following morning Jazz ate breakfast alone, Danny was on his way to school, her father was on his way to the hardware store in order to get another door to replace the one that got wreck while Maddie was busy cleaning what remains of the crash. It was sheer luck that the only damage object was the door.

While Jazz eats a bowl of fruit loops she glares at the destroyed entrance while she remembers the man that ruined her night, everything was going just perfect, Danny was in the right mood and was about to take her.

But all went downhill upon the crash, it was a true buzzkill as Danny no longer wanted to stay with Jazz, on her way to school she was free of the biker so at least it was a nice start. Jazz needed to find another chance to woo her brother, she was so close to finally making love to him, all to have it literally crash on her face.

A few days later she had to attend her weekly session with her shrink, while she waited to be called in, she sat next to a drooling girl who had clear trouble controlling her own body, Jazz knew it must be horrible to be a prisoner in your own body.

As she was called in the redhead passed next to some girls who were talking but among themselves but to themselves, the moment she enters Bradley's office she saw a woman with hair as red as her own standing next to her doctor.

"Hello Jasmin, I'm Penelope Spectra and I'll be your psychiatrist from now on."- said the woman.

Doctor Bradley no longer felt qualified to carry her case any further, for almost two years he had struggled to obtain results but recently Maddie told him about Jazz overly affective nature towards Danny, so he recommended a specialist in the matter.

Bradley had become aware of the redhead's excessive care for Danny as she would talk about him during their sessions, how they play and watch television together though that would be in the normal spectrum, she eventually started to mention how good he smells or how well he was developing.

The man knew she was starting to deviate from a normal brother-sister relationship, fearing the boy might actually succumb to the temptation Bradley transfer her case to Penelope who specializes in this type of problem.

Jazz saw her former doctor leave the room but the redhead didn't like in the least this new doctor with big eyes and excessive makeup, after confirming a few details with the girl, Spectra sat down on the chair.

"Let's get to the point, I know how horrible it must have been your rape attempt, believe me, I been there myself, the fear, the adrenaline… it takes years to overcome"- said the woman.

But Jasmine just rolls her eyes and sighs not caring about her new doctor's life-changing story, nor she wanted to establish any sort of relationship with the woman, Jazz simply looks out the window wondering if she should ask Danny out on a date.

"Girls tend to fall in love with men that save them from such a horrible situation… let's say a stranger… a friend… or maybe even… a brother"- continues the woman.

The redhead knew where this conversation was heading, it was most likely that her mother saw something she shouldn't have and said things she definitely shouldn't have said making Jazz glare at the shrink.

Yet the older woman wasn't even fazed by the bad attitude, nor the glare, she had seen them all by now, but there was something in Jazz's eyes she had rarely seen before in someone so young; bloodlust.

There was an almost instant passive-aggressive hostility by Jazz, who mockingly asked if she had been raped by her daddy, Penelope had heard the same question be made by so many of her patients in so many tones before, but just like earlier, there was something strange in her voice, something… malice.

The session didn't end quite as Spectra wanted to, the girl didn't open up in the slightest though she expected some restraint and hostility, the doctor never expected the girl to block her off completely, from the window she could see the redhead walking away from the hospital.

(XXXXX)

A full block behind was Poindexter following while taking notes of everything she did, the boy had made it his goal in life to bring down the redhead for killing his best friend, the geek didn't know how she did it but he knew she did it.

The plan was simple, find the supplier and rat her out to the police, he had followed her ever since Gregor died and yet Jazz hadn't made any type of contact with her drug dealer, most of her routine consisted of going to school, the café, the library and back home.

As expected, the redhead made a stop at the same café she always went to, Poindexter took a seat behind her near the corner a good few tables as to not be seen, he watches the girl get a mochaccino and slice of cake, the geek was desperate for her to make a mistake, at this point anything was good.

The chair next to him was suddenly moved by a pretty blonde girl, the geek knew who she was, cheerleader Star Griffin, best friend of the late Paulina Sanchez, the girl looks at Poindexter as she asked him if he got any type of information on Jazz.

Though initially, Pointdexter didn't want to give anything away yet Star assures him, they were on the same side as both were looking for the people who killed their best friends, and unfortunately, Star's only lead was Gregor who was in the city morgue.

The cheerleader managed to find the motel where Paulina's sex video was taken and after a hearty donation to the clerk's pocket she found out about Gregor's involvement but with him dead, she might not uncover the truth, yet one evening she heard an argument that caught her attention.

Star overheard how Poindexter accused the model student of having Gregor beat to death, which gave her a new connection, Jasmine Fenton, the redhead had some sort of relationship with Gregor, and hope she knows who filmed Paulina.

The cheerleader wasn't stupid, she knew the foreign student was someone's pawn, she could tell instantly if someone was a gofer, but the real question was a gofer to who?

"Listen, Gregor told me Jazz gave him some sort of drug in return of favors."- said the geek

But his best friend never had the chance to tell him what kind of favors he did for the redhead; all Poindexter knew for certain was that he cross Jazz somehow and she sent to kill him.

"Proof?"- asked the cheerleader.

"None, just that Gregor told me she gave him the drugs"- replied the geek.

He knew the redhead had done something to trick his best friend into becoming a criminal, but what? If he wanted to bring her down, he needed solid evidence of her crime, both teens watch Jazz leave the café.

They followed her back to her house where she remains the rest of the day, Poindexter knew she had the drugs hidden somewhere, with them in his hands he could go to the police.

His surveillance wasn't for naught as he came to realize that Danny and Jazz had a too-close relationship to be considered normal perhaps, he was in it too, but that alone wasn't nearly enough to go to the authorities.

As Monday evening came by Poindexter notice Jazz had been task with helping mister Lancer with grading some test for the first years, she seems to greatly dislike the work she had been given, her anger face was a big give away.

(XXXXX)

The hours piled up and the sun disappear into the horizon, going against his mother's orders to come back as soon as school was over, Poindexter hid inside a classroom waiting for the redhead to leave, carefully he follows Jazz to her locker in the hallway while he secluded around the corner.

Once the girl was out of sight, he took the risk and walk over to her locker, going inside her house would be no easy task but even so, he was sure the redhead would never hide her stash within her home.

He polished his lock-cracking skill with the help of the ever so useful internet, for it took him mere minutes to open the padlock, within were textbooks and notebooks among other school items but not what he wanted, yet near the corner he found a yellow bend piece of paper.

"Got your refill on the pills, back shed as usual"- read the note inside the envelope.

"I knew it, I got you now bitch"- whispered Poindexter.

The only shed in the whole school was behind the football field, though the geek dreaded going there whenever he had classes, now he had a mission, once he found the drugs, he could throw Jazz in prison.

She would easily crack under police pressure and confess to having Gregor beaten to death, she and her gang of thugs would pay dearly for their crimes. Unsurprisingly the door was unlocked, which meant whoever supplied her the narcotics was either inside or just left it for her to pick up.

Though the lights were turned off he still walks in ninja style, making sure no one was hidden within, the geek started looking for the stash but no matter where he looked nothing came out.

Berating the redhead, he turns around to find a very scary looking girl with bright red hair, Poindexter was now standing in front of Jasmine Fenton who wasn't in the least happy to see him.

He looks down to his belly upon feeling something pushed against it, the boy felt the full force of the 250,000 volts of energy from Fenton patent "ghost zapper," the shock was so brutal he passed out almost instantly.

(XXXXX)

Jazz looks at the boy twitch on the ground, she had known about the geek following her for the last few days, she had become far more suspicious of even the smallest change in her surroundings thanks to Johnny.

With the boy's wallet in her hand Jazz finds out his full name thanks to his student Id. Card, his cellphone was a model slightly older than hers protected by a six-digit code, she looks at the card and punches in his birthday.

The phone opened up like Paulina opened her legs to her clients, Jazz mocked the geek for using his birthday as a password, his gallery was filled with pictures of him and Gregor, if the redhead didn't know about the white hair boy "rapey" ways she would have thought them to be a couple.

A single video file stood out among all the other files, Jazz instantly recognizes the blonde woman in the video, her homeroom teacher Miss Bridget, the redhead watched a few minutes of the teacher-student fucking before seeing Poindexter begin to move.

The boy was regaining his consciousness, he could see through blurry the redhead watching him with his phone in hand, the girl commented on him being asleep for at least thirty minutes, she followed by showing the video of him and Miss Bridget.

"You think I haven't noticed your geeky face following me all these days"- said the girl as she sat on a stool.

Poindexter squirms as he notices his hands and feet bound by a rope, the very same used during gym class, Jazz demanded to know who had he been speaking to about her, but upon seeing his reluctance in answering her questions, she kicks an answer from him.

"Just Star, I swear"- said the geek whizzing for air.

The nerd wasn't brave, strong or even determined but it was unbelievably surprising to see him tried to catch Jazz in some sort of crime and ratted her out to the police, still he was now bound on the floor and at the mercy of the redhead.

Jasmine walks over to the baseball rack and carefully selects an aluminum bat, the geek shivered in fear as he saw the girl take the bat and swing it a couple of times in the air, he warns her about the police finding of her drugs and this.

She smiles while asking if Johnny sent him after her, though he hadn't the slightest idea of she was talking about, the fear in his eyes as she caresses his face with the bat let her know the boy wasn't lying.

Just seeing the bat gently swing over his head made all his loyalty towards Gregor vanish in seconds as he told Jazz he would never bother her ever again, she couldn't trust this wimp, a mere slap on the face and he would tell on her.

She had to get rid of him but how? The girl looks over to Poindexter's phone and a wicked idea comes about as she dials her homeroom teacher's number, Miss Bridgett had given her personal number in case any of her students needed help with homework.

"Come see me at the school shed now, and wear something sexy, love Poindexter"- wrote Jazz. "P.S. don't forget what'll happen if you don't show up."

After sending the text Jazz turns her attention once more towards the geek, his eyes widen upon seeing the redhead rise the bat over her head, "let's have some fun before teacher comes."

(XXXXX)

Miss Bridgett looks over the message on her phone, it was nothing short of a miracle the police hadn't come knocking on her door already, perhaps Gregor had erased the video by accident or the police couldn't identify her, whatever the reason she had to make sure Poindexter kept his mouth shut.

The teacher park her car in the teacher's only area, her wristwatch read 7:20 pm, it took her almost thirty minutes to gather the courage to come to Casper high, she hated the idea of giving herself to the geek again.

She was repulsed by Poindexter, even now she didn't know why she had sex with both teens, she threw-up once the drugs had run out of effect and shower over four times trying to get rid of all the stench of sweat and semen.

Never had she felt so humiliated and used in her whole life, so much was her shame and fear of being exposed that she called in sick, now she was standing just above the stairs that lead to the football field, and to the shed.

Within her purse was a small bottle of whiskey as she may have to be drunk in order to actually sleep with the gross teenager, a large package of the thickest condoms she could buy as she didn't want to feel him, and a whole lubricant tube, the woman was sure she would never get wet no matter what Poindexter tried.

Standing in front of the shed the blonde woman took a deep breath as she rolls her skirt even shorter, never once had she imagine giving herself to one of her students, there might have been one or two fantasies with her favorite pupils but that's about it.

"Let's get this shit over with."- said Bridgett as she opens the door.

Only a small barely working lightbulb gave out some light, most of the shed was in complete darkness, with slow and cautious steps the teacher walks inside, her heart beats strongly, almost as strong as her high-heels.

She felt something was wrong, the idea of Poindexter calling his friends to "play" with her ran around her head, she could stomach one ugly nerd but two, three, six or even more of them was unbearable, the woman regretted not bringing any pills for nausea.

After walking a few steps inside the barely lit shed, the teacher kicks a slightly dented silver bat that was resting on the floor next to a bunch of workout blue cushions, it was the first time she had ever been inside this place, so far, she dislikes it greatly.

Upon picking up the bat she notices a very pronounce crease halfway of the bat, she could swear to see hair-like threads stuck in the folds but she would need more light to be sure, she yells out to the brat who booty called her but no one answer.

Hopeful the kid had gotten cold feet and ran back home to his mom making Bridget swing the bat as if she had just made a home-run, it is then that she noticed a second lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, just underneath a small slit-like window, she could make out a pair of feet, once her eyes were adjusted to the dark.

Bridget could see a humanoid figure leaning against the wall over a pad, quite annoyed by the fact that he was waiting for her in the dark and in complete silence made her stomps over to him as she kicks his foot while ordering him to get up.

"Is this little shit drunk or something?"- whispered the teacher.

The hanging lightbulb had a long string attached to it, with a huff the woman pulled the cord turning on the second light, she would have given anything to have found the kid passed out drunk.

Losing all strength in her legs she falls to the ground, her butt hit the floor splattering a red liquid over her legs, as the bat she had been holding on rolls to the side, she discovers to have been standing over a puddle of blood without knowing it, trembling madly she gazes over her would-be one-night stand.

Poindexter had been beaten to death with the aluminum bat, his arms broken in multiple parts with bone splinters coming out from his skin, though still covered with his shirt, blood had stained his usual white shirt turning it into a wet red cloth.

His face was so swollen it had lost any semblance to a human, the teacher vomit over herself as she witnesses the brain matter scatter against the wall, almost hyperventilating and on the verge of a mental breakdown, she drags herself to the door.

Two police officer walks in with their firearms drawn-out ordering the woman to raise her bloodstain hands as she fruitlessly tries to convince the men that she was innocent, despite her crying she's handcuffed and escorted to the patrol car.

Hidden within a car is Jazz watching the police drag her teacher who screams and begs while saying she had nothing to do with the murder, it was almost comical how she swung her legs in the air not caring if that pulled her skirt over her hips showing her pink thong.

Once the woman was on her way to the police precinct, the redhead left while hearing a new artist sing on the radio, seeing the cops take Miss Bridgett away somehow made her crave for donuts.

"And that was Ember McClain with her hit song, Remember."- said the radio host.

"I heard better"- said the girl as she parks her car next to her favorite café.

Before going inside to get her donuts she tosses a pair of work gloves inside the dumpster follow by a quick check on her makeup, knowing she was alright the girl walks in the café, orders her usual and a large set of donuts before going home to her brother.

(XXXXX)

"Come on Johnny that kid could be fucking my new body while you're here drinking your ass off"- said Kitty.

"Relax baby, I got a plan on the work, besides this body needs maintenance"- replied the biker.

Kitty highly doubts the nutritional value a diet of buffalo wings and beer could provide, but even she longs for the junk food and beer her boyfriend enjoyed almost daily, needless to say, the man didn't have a job, most of his income came from the girls he used.

Giving up on having her boyfriend go see the redhead she turns her attention to a large television on the corner of the bar which was showing an interview of the newest and hottest singer, a girl with long greenish hair tied in a ponytail, named Ember McLain.

Next to her is a small, fat man dress in a striped suit with a cowboy hat, under him was a tag put in by the station which read manager mister G. Box, both were sitting on the couch where the t.v. host asked them questions about her hit song, "Remember" and her most recent hit, "I Love You."

"Well when I wrote, Remember, was a boy broke my heart some time ago though it was devastating, it was actually a good thing since that let me not only find my true calling as a singer but when I was down on my luck and well, was a nobody, I met a wonderful boy, though we only talk for a minutes, it was life-changing"- said the rocker.

"You could say it was love at first sight, his beautiful blue eyes captivated me and his words gave me the strength to chase my dreams. I may be a hardcore rocker but even rockers can fall in love." Added the girl.

The host instantly wanted to know who was the boy that made Ember McLain fall in love, as the station manager through the earphone told the host to inquire about the boy's name and if he's also a celebrity.

"No, unfortunately, he isn't a celebrity like Ember, just your everyday schoolboy"- answered mister Box.

"Well I assure you Ember once he finds out you have a crush on him, he's gonna running to you in a split of a second, so what's his name?"- continue the host in an almost playful tone.

"I don't want to give too many details but his name's Danny"- replied the girl.

To be continued.


	8. Innocent Virgins falling in love with

.

My beloved Brother

Chapter Seven: Innocent Virgins falling in love with…

.

The morning sun rays gently stroke Jasmine's face almost as if not wanting to wake her from her slumber, but her alarm clock wasn't so considered as it rang loud and long, the redhead opens her eyes while glaring at the clock.

Dragging her feet, she headed over to the bathroom, as she came near the door, she saw her father come out while yawning loudly, the large and imposing man greeted his daughter with a soft and tender "good-morning."

The girl smiles as she enters the bathroom and grooms herself, down in the kitchen Maddie readies breakfast for her family; waffles are this morning's menu, Danny pours honey over his serving as he cuts a piece with his fork, the chair next to him moves letting his redhead of a sister sit beside him.

Just a few days ago he licked Jazz most private part much as he licks the honey from his fork, neither his parents were even remotely aware of what they were doing in the bed, he watches her chew her meal in such an elegant manner.

Jack on the other hand seem more like a hound by how he wolfs down on his plate, the redhead made sure to take Danny to school this time as the siblings head over to the new door their father had installed.

The trip to school was quiet, Jazz wonder how she could make Danny want to get "special" with her again, as they enter the school grounds both notice a huge gathering of reporters and policemen at the main door.

Danny asked a random student what had happened, Jazz stood next to her brother as she looks around but not a single police officer or news reporter bother to give her a sideways glance.

"Man, I heard miss Bridget went nuts and killed a student last night"- said the pupil.

The gossip the students spoke was varied at best, some spoke of a student-teacher affair as none knew who the victim was, while others talk about her being crazy since the beginning, perhaps too over-friendly.

Jazz saw her brother head over to his class while waving his goodbyes, she continued to the second floor where her classroom is, though she wonders who her homeroom teacher would be now, once seated she sees mister Appleton walk in.

He looks even more depress than normal, the man tried to explain that their teacher would be taking a very long vacation, many mumbled, wondering if he thought them to be complete idiots.

Many kids had already been interviewed and asked if they were aware of the violent nature of their teacher, and thanks to the marvels of cellular phones all the teens already knew miss Bridgett was arrested, under charges of homicide.

The gossip was hot and juicy, for every student had added their own little spice to it, as Jazz headed over to the backyard to eat her lunch since the cafeteria was blown apart, she saw a great number of kids already eating under the shade of trees, all tables had also been taken.

Jazz looks around for a spot to eat, but as she sees a nice cool place next to the stairs, a cold and slimy sensation of a rotten egg filled her red hair, turning around to see who had tossed her the egg, she sees a dark skin girl among a group of teens.

"Got ya egghead!"- taunted the girl before she and her group leave laughing their wits out.

Never before had Jazz been the target of bulling, she looks around quite surprise by what the teen had done as she whips as much of the rotten egg as she cans, some students giggle at her while others ignore her completely.

Rather than enjoying her lunch in the courtyard, Jazz headed over to the nearest bathroom to wash her hair, her attention is drawn to a cheerleader who hands her a towel, unlike Paulina or Star this girl was actually very kind.

"That girl's Valerie Gray, she's always been a bully"- said the cheerleader.

Valerie had always been known for having a rather bad attitude towards everyone, teachers included but she was better known for how quick she was to anger and prone to violence, she was always in company of her close friends who were no better.

According to the cheerleader, Valerie became even worse once she started the new school year as her father also became some hotshot in the only high-tech laboratory Amity Park has.

"Thanks for the towel"- replied the redhead.

Jazz left the bathroom and headed over to her classroom, she quickly forgot about the whole incident as she paid attention to the almost laughable attempts of mister Appleton to give out the day's lecture.

The way-out was filled to the brim with kids rushing out of the school, through the window she could see how the cheerleader squads were doing their daily routine now that the football field and sports shed was out of limits.

Many police officers stood by the shed in order to prevent any student from going in and contaminating any potential evidence, near the main entrance Jazz spotted her brother talking with Tucker.

Jazz walks closer to her beloved and his friend, she could hear Tucker apologizing to Danny as he told the black hair boy that he was right about Gregor the whole time, he could hardly muster the words to describe what Sam went through but as the dark skin boy spoke, Danny felt a lump formed under his throat.

He suspected of Gregor and even saw the "rape" take place but he foolishly confused it with something consensual, what hit him the hardest was that he never once talked to Sam about it, Danny simply left her on her own, even Tucker took a long time to gather the courage to go see her.

"Listen man, I don't want any hard feelings between us"- said Tucker

"Don't worry, we're still friends"- replied Danny.

Just a few meters away from her brother, Jazz heard the worse news she could possibly get, even with the loud chattering of the other teens and honking cars, she heard it loud and clear.

"Sam's coming to school again on Monday"- said Tucker.

Jeremy had entrusted his daughter's care to him, as the man thought only Tucker prove to be a good and true friend, always checking on her, making sure the goth was doing alright unlike Danny who never set foot in their house.

The redhead's eyes widen as she heard the news, her heart nearly stop upon seeing Danny's long and wide smile as he asked his friend if they could both go pick her up, thankfully Tucker refuse the idea as he explains that Sam needed some space.

According to Tucker, things should be taken slowly considering what happened to her, Danny didn't like the idea of sitting this one out but he should at least stay with her during classes, both boys could help her catch up with the school work and to overcome this horrible mess.

Jazz puts her arm around Danny as she invites only him to her favorite café shop, almost all teens would prefer to go to the Nasty Burger rather than some posh café, but the redhead never did like the smelly burger joint, though in all fairness she did enjoy the food there.

As both Fenton siblings walk towards the car, Jazz couldn't help but wonder how she would get rid of Sam now, if she still had Gregor he could continue with his seduction of the teen, or just kill the goth and shift the blame to him.

But killing Sam would prove to be very difficult unlike with the geek, Jazz had a moment of insanity when she bludgeoned Poindexter to death, thankfully her homeroom teacher was the perfect scapegoat, but still it all could be narrow to luck.

Having forgotten her little run in with Valerie, the redhead and her brother headed over to the café omitting their almost daily study session, while they enjoyed the sweets the café offer, far away in the police precinct.

Miss Bridgett sobs in front of a muscular dark skin detective with afro style hair, his already imposing size accompany by his black shades make him a frightening sight for the woman.

"You had the whole night to think about what you did"- said the detective.

Bridgett begged him to believe her, she assured the man that she didn't kill the boy nor she even thought about it, but the woman went silent as the detective show her photos of her and Gregor alone with the victim, all taken from both boy's phones.

The teacher couldn't explain why she slept with both students, all she could tell was that she suddenly felt extremely aroused but still told the man it wasn't because of the boys, it was too sudden, she believed to have been drugged.

From the other side of the one-way mirror was Aragon, Dorothea and the police chief, all three looked at the woman, they agree she didn't seem like a cold hearth killer, Dorothea was the first to point out the possibility of her being also a victim of the "Red Witch."

"Look Miss, your fingerprints are all over the murder weapon and the phone log says he call you over"- said the man, "So, what happened? Didn't want to do it, he force you and you killed him?"-

Once more the teacher explain that she was indeed call over but it was in fear she would be expose to the police, since she had already slept with the kid in question, before continuing with the interrogation, the door was open letting a woman with long hair and unfriendly eyes step in.

She orders miss Bridgett to say no more as she presented herself as the teacher's attorney, for a moment a gleam of hope was given to the accused, with the lawyer present the detective excuse himself and left as both women needed to speak alone.

"What do you think?"- said the detective with afro hairstyle to no one in particular as he enters the room.

"I doubt she murder the boy but there's just too much evidence against her, it's too convenient."- Replied Aragon.

"Think she's being framed?"- Question Dorothea.

"No doubt in my mind"- replied Aragon.

The detectives were no improvised nor were they incompetent, with just one look they knew the teacher was innocent, for she had no blisters in her soft and delicate hands given the brutality of the attack these were a must, most of the blood found over her was on her butt and hands

According to the teacher she fell to the floor upon finding the body, yet if she had beaten the boy to death as the evidence suggest, her face and long hair should also be cover in blood, but not a single drop was found over her head.

The use of gloves was a possibility but none were found anywhere near the school shed, the crime scene guys were still looking for more evidence but the high number of students that regularly used that shed made their investigation much harder.

As the day went on, Sam watched a cartoon in the living room with her six-year-old cousin Stacy, it was the second time they watched the "Beauty and the beast," the goth was sick of the same songs, the singing was interrupted by the doorbell.

The goth headed over to answer the door, her parents, uncle and aunt were out for the day, her grandmother had to go to her weekly neighborhood meeting, and so she had been given the task of babysitting her cousin.

Sam didn't like the idea of watching over some snotty little brat but so long she had her movie playing she would keep her mouth shut, as she opens the door Sam sees Stacy's older brother.

The boy was around the same age as Sam, short brown hair and hazel eyes just like his sister's, the goth invited her cousin in as she took him to the living room were the little girl watch the last scene of the movie.

"How come you're here so early?"- question the goth as she expected her cousin to come over in three more hours.

"We finished our art project much sooner than expected"- replied the boy.

Sam looks over to her cousin as he tried to unglue his sister from the television set, yet the little brat was throwing a tantrum as she wanted to see the movie all over again, no matter how hard the boy tried, she continues with her childish outburst.

"Brian, let her watch it again, it's still early"- said Sam, "Besides your birthday is next Saturday, right? Hope you don't mind if I give you your gift a few days earlier."

Her cousin more than eagerly agrees, though both hardly spoke to each other they weren't in bad terms, after instructing Stacy to stay in the living room both cousins headed over to Sam's room.

Over at the shopping mall Jazz and Danny walked from one shop to another, just ogling at the electronics and clothes, it had been quite a while since both enjoy an evening together away from the library, the raven hair boy wasn't a big fan of coffee as he much more prefer soda hence the reason, they left much sooner than anticipated.

Unknowingly to Danny his sister had wrap her arm around his as they walk around, they spent the remaining of their evening in the arcades playing the many games it had.

It came as a rather pleasant surprise to see her brother step in and drive-away any guy that tried to hit on Jazz, before the eyes of the redhead it seems that Danny was starting to see her as lover material.

"When are you gonna do it man?"- said Kitty's voice

Her boyfriend explain that he was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike but though he didn't mention it. The little brother was a big concern for Johnny, even if the girls he seduced had boyfriends, the biker could still very easily have his way with any of them.

Johnny was no fool as he knew how to pick his targets, easy girls with very low self-esteem, or girls with relationship problems, those were the easiest for him, as they would go with the blonde biker out of spite for their boyfriend than actual love.

The biker sees the two Fenton kids leave the arcade, he was more intrigue by Danny than by Jazz, the small boy had far more strength than him and yet he didn't give out any "power" vibe, if not for the incident a few days ago, the kid would seem just like that, a kid.

Johnny watches the two siblings walk out the arcade with a large stuff animal Danny won for his sister, the biker knew the raven hair boy had an incredibly unusual relationship with Jazz, given the fact he caught a glimpse of them almost making love.

His girlfriend was more than sure about the whole "spectral" energy thing, Kitty refuse to let Johnny tried an take a different host for her, the dead girl wanted Jasmine's body no matter what.

The biker follows the two naughty siblings throughout the mall, searching for a chance to commence his plan but as he follows them his attention is briefly interrupted by a television show in one of the many electronics stores as it presents the newest rock star, her song is not only played on the store but the whole mall.

Her voice hard yet sweet, melodic but almost seductive, her lyrics eerily describe a boy with hair as black as night and eyes as blue and pure like the celestial sky itself, under her song Jazz and Danny walk out from the mall, the redhead had wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulder.

"So, tell me Ember, why Amity Park, without offending anyone, Amity is a rather small town for your next gig"- said the host of the talk show.

"Well I happened to have been born there and well…"- replied the rocker.

"I get it now, the boy you like lives there!"- cheered in excitement the host.

The studio high ups were quite insistent on knowing who this Danny is, and what had he done to caught the eye of the hottest rocker, still Ember refuse to give more details beyond of having a life changing chat with him.

Ember had become well known for keeping her personal life a complete secret, hardly anyone knew where she came from aside from coming being born in Amity, no one knew where she studied or what she did before become a rock star, rumors that her manager did some illegal stuff to get her on the top were spoken behind closed doors.

"And what if Danny already has a girlfriend? – asked the host trying to force an answer from the rocker.

"That's impossible!"- yell out Ember.

The girl with bright green hair quickly composes herself while clearing her throat, she apologizes for yelling and made sure to explain that she was convince of Danny being still single, but as she told the host this, he notices her clutching her skirt.

As night come about, Stacy wonders around the Mansion searching for Sam who was supposed to look after her, a large wooden door with a Halloween bat with Sam's name written on made the small blonde knock on the door asking if the goth was inside.

Without waiting for an answer, she opens the door and indeed her babysitter was inside but so was her older brother, Stacy watches Brian buckling his pants while Sam sat on the bed covering herself with a large purple pillow as she hands him his shirt.

"What's that strange smell?"- question the girl.

"Nothing. Let's go home, see ya next week, Sam."- said the boy as he waves his cousin goodbye with a large and long smile.

The goth falls to her bed as Brian closes the door, her eyes turn over to the trash can, slowly she walks over to the bin letting the pillow slide off her revealing her nude form, if she had taken only a second longer Stacy would have seen her naked, it would have made an interesting conversation with the kid.

Sam looks at the used condom that lays down over an empty bag of chips she had the previous day, she takes it to her private bathroom and flushes it down the toilet, not wanting her parents to find it by accident.

The goth laid down on her bed with her face over the pillow, it was the second guy she had on this particular bed, that until her new one arrives from the shop, the sheets were stain with sweat and other bodily fluids.

"What the hell is wrong with me"- whispered Sam as she continues to blame the drugs Gregor gave her for her recent behavior.

Dinner at the Fenton house was always loud as Jack continually rant about how the local government didn't take him seriously about the ghost threat the city face on almost daily basis.

Of course, Mayor Vlad had his reasons for not spending money on a threat no one seem to suffer about or care for, he only received Jack and Maddie out of courtesy for being old friends, but even the mayor's patience was running out.

It didn't please Kitty one bit, seeing only the light in Danny's room still on while the one from Jazz remain off, the two siblings watch some videos on the internet until almost midnight.

Jazz told her brother she was much too tired to go back to her room as she convinces him to let her stay, during the last few months both had started to sleep in the same bed at least once or twice a week, though Jazz would prefer to do more than just sleep.

As the week passes by, the redhead had became the target of constant yet cruel pranks from Valerie Grey, who constantly throws eggs at the "egghead" as she had nickname Jazz, on rare occasion she would push the model student in the hallways but never strong enough to knock her to the floor.

"This chubby bitch is really starting to get on my nerves"- thought Jazz as she sat in a courtyard table with her favorite book, ready to enjoy her lunch.

The tuna sandwich rested in front of her next to a can of soda she had just bought, she dislike being out under the sun for she much prefers to stay in the cafeteria but with it turn into disaster zone, she had no option but to stay out for lunch since eating in the classroom is forbidden.

Police rule out the cafeteria explosion as a freak accident, the gas pipes were too used up and rusty hence leaking the gas out, it came as a mystery as to why no one notice the foul odor the gas produce, it was still a lamentable loss of so many people.

Knowing first hand what it feels to loss someone close, the cheerleading squad organize a fundraiser for the school and the victims during the weekend, though principal Anthony and vice-principal Lancer were trill with all this comradery.

They should have at least read the fine printing; the cheerleaders had organized a car wash on school grounds, though it sounds normal it wasn't a pleasant sight for the parents to see their girls washing said cars wearing bikinis, as the new captain said; it's what Paulina would have done.

Upon taking the first bite of her sandwich Jazz felt the cold of a strawberry yogurt covering her red hair, turning around she sees her newly appointed bully smirking at her as she lets the last few drops fall on her.

Jazz had enough of the chubby girl, standing half a head over Valerie she tightens her fist ready to knock the lights out of her fat face, not caring if three of Valerie's friends were standing behind her.

"What's going on here?!"- said a boy behind the bullies.

All turn around to Danny staring angerly at Valerie, one of the girls takes notice of mister Lancer coming out from the school, she tells her friend about the teacher and so they scatter into the crowds.

The chubby girl looks at the boy with hair as black as raven's feather while holding a geek by his shirt, Valerie asked him if he knew who the boy that was helping Jazz cleanup was.

"I don't know, her boyfriend?"- said the boy before running away.

Valerie smiles as she asks her friend if she would help her steal the redhead's boyfriend, the girl with long brown hair looks at her and asked if she liked the boy or something, the chubby girl laughs as she tells her friend that she only wanted to make sure the redhead knew her place.

After school rather than going to the library like she generally does Jazz headed home, though she likes strawberry yogurt she couldn't stand the smell of it on her hair, as she tosses her blouse and pants on the cloth's basket, she hears the door open.

Cover with a towel she sees her brother come up the stairs as he tells her that their mother went out shopping, Jack as usual was in the op-center working on some silly ghost gadget.

"Hey Danny, wanna take a bath together? I kinda need help getting this smell out of my hair"- said Jazz.

To her delight Danny accepted to bath with her, both had already seen each other naked, it would be foolish to act all shy and embarrassed around her now, not after giving each other a blowjob, therefore he intended on passing it as something normal, casual even.

The boy follows her into the bathroom, Danny knows his parents wouldn't show up unexpectedly as he removes his clothes, he sees Jazz toss her towel to the side along with her underwear, the boy wondered if the thin strings she calls underwear were actually comfortable.

Unable to question her about her taste in underwear or how she kept them a secret from their mother, who did the family laundry, the boy moves his eyes to her back as she open the faucet and readies the water for them.

Danny could see her round ass the very same he was licking like a dog a few nights ago, it embarrassed him to realize he actually desire her that night, he was so close to having sex with his own sister.

Though Jazz wasn't popular she was well known throughout the school, she was the model student of Casper high, she had the smarts and the looks but her antisocial attitude was a huge drawback for any wanna be boyfriends.

More than once had Danny overheard some jock or even nerd talk about Jazz and her "perfect" ass, normally Danny dislike that kind of talk about his sister and told them off, but on the rare occasions it turns into a talk about how they fantasize about fucking her, the boy would turn violent, some boys even told him it wasn't normal to be so overprotective of her.

Danny and Jazz both got into the tub as he began to wash her long hair, she soon relaxes over his chest, Danny could smell a mixture of not only Jazz natural odor but that of the shampoo and the soap.

Ever since they almost made love Danny had started to become more interested in her, in a more physical manner than before, sleeping together though occasionally didn't help improve his growing carnal desires for her.

The boy notices Jazz had her eyes closed but his attention is drawn down to her breast, moving almost on instincts he gently grabs them and softly plays with her nipples, it had already taken an almost inhumane amount of will power to not have an erection.

But now he could feel his penis harden in between her buttock, his lust for her started to grow more, the boy recalls the last few nights they shared a bed, waking up around three in the morning as if that was his normal waking up time, only to briefly play with her breast.

A sudden knocking wakes up Jazz as Danny instantly peels his hands off her, it was Jack asking who was inside, Danny spoke up saying he got very dirty during P.E class and needed a bath urgently.

Scare for almost having being discover Danny leaves first, Jazz calmly gets out from the tub as she passes her hand over her ass, remembering her brother's penis rubbing against her, she puts on her black thong, the redhead had lost interest in normal underwear as those never caught Danny's eyes before.

The only drawback was that she had to wash them herself as it would be a bother to explain her new-found taste in clothes to her mother, worse yet to her father who seem to believe she was still five years old.

The raven hair boy leans over his bed as his hand holds on his penis, while his sheets are stained with his semen, the arousal of rubbing himself to Jazz was too much in the end, so much he ended up masturbating to a picture of Jazz.

"Fuck… what the fuck is wrong with me? She's my sister… I can't do this… not with her…"- grieved Danny.

Granny Manson watch with almost fanatical attention to her soap opera while her granddaughter played with her friend in her room, the old woman was happy to known Sam was finally going back to school.

Private teachers were great and all but she needed to socialize with other teens, as the goth constantly remark; she was a free soul, still she depended greatly on her parents for almost everything.

"Well, I did what you asked but tell me, when are we going steady?"- said Tucker as he sat up on the bed.

Sam remain under the sheets as she explains that they would never be more than friends, the goth clings to her love towards Danny, she wanted to put Gregor in the past, once she returns to school the goth would do her best to become Danny's girlfriend.

"Come on Sam, it's the third time this week we made love, I mean it's obvious we're a couple already"- said Tucker as he tried to hug Sam.

"No! we didn't make love, we fuck. That's all, you're not my boyfriend, we're just friends"- remark the girl.

Tucker got dress and told her he would come pick her up for school on Monday, though the beret wearing teen would love to spent the weekend with her, the goth had to go to the wedding of a family friend. He on the other hand had to help out his father arranged the garage, as he opens the door Tucker turns over to Sam who remain on the bed looking at him go.

"Sam, friends don't do what we just did, like it or not, we're more than friends"- said Tucker.

"Yeah, we're besties"- sarcastically replied the goth.

While Sam washed off her sweat and that of Tucker, and Jazz slept calmly in her bed while Danny masturbated to a picture of her, miss Bridget cried in her cell for the police had solid evidence against her, she was facing up to twenty years in prison for murder.

Her lawyer assured her that the charges would be drop soon, but a whole week had passed and not a single glim of hope had come over to her cell, as she begs for her innocence to be proven, she hears a tap on her cell bars.

It was detective Dorothea who stood on the other side of the cell, both woman looked at each other, the beautiful face of the teacher had darken by the events that had overtaken her life, the detective asked her to tell her story again but the former teacher was getting tired of no one believing her, the school board already let her go and her syndicate had turn their back on her.

"Listen I believe you, we're not stupid, we know someone is framing you, but you gotta help us."- said Dorothea.

"I already told you everything"- replied the former teacher.

"Then let's go over it again, off the record I know you're innocent. First the murder weapon has your fingerprints on it but there's no blisters in your hands, no gloves were found anywhere near the school fields, there was blood on your hands and butt, yet a beating like that would have you cover in blood, face, hair, everywhere but the officers that found you said they saw you crawling out completely clean, even commented on how pretty your face is"- monologue the detective.

The district attorney didn't want to let the teacher go since she was the only suspect they had so far, Bridget had a clear motive to kill the boy not to mention the opportunity to carry out the murder.

As morning came Sam got ready to go to the wedding with her parents, the place was at least three hours car ride from Amity Park, she could see the emptiness of the road ahead while her mother asked Jeremy not to make a fool of himself by drinking too much again.

While the goth rode to the party, Tucker begrudgingly drag himself to the garage after breakfast, not really wanting to help but if he wanted an extra in his allowance he must help out.

The dark skin boy had already made plans with that money, the boy still needed to work on how to convince Sam to go camping with him, but with the money he'll get from cleaning the garage and the little he had saved up.

He's going to buy a tent large enough for both of them, stay overnight and given Sam's new attitude towards him, mostly likely go at it like rabbits so a few condom packages are in order.

The boy already had a plan as to how to get them to go without parental supervision, all he needed was to talk to his neighbor and all would be set and done, Danny was the only real problem, if he came along there was just no way Sam would get all lovey-dovey with him.

Unlike Gregor who acted behind Danny's back, Tucker had the full intention of telling him about being in love with Sam, he owes at least that much to the raven hair boy, still he was afraid of how his best friend would react.

As night came about in a large white color mansion the wedding party was getting "intense," people dancing old 70s music to honor the newly wedded couple while others did the same with booze, but the younger audience was bored out of their mind.

Sam looked at the artwork that oddly enough still had its price tags on, she knew the house owner just wanted to showoff to the shallow visitors that came to the party, the goth wasn't impressed.

"Hey Sam, remember me?"- question a boy with blonde hair.

The goth couldn't remember most of her family as she normally avoided them, but she was in good terms with most of her cousins, at least those of similar age of her, the kid invited Sam to play the new "Call of Honor 5" with their much younger cousins.

Though she didn't fancy playing videogames, at this point anything was by far better than staying among the drunks and the boring music, as they came closer to the room, she could hear the cheering of kids and gunfire from the game.

"Hey Mike, I know a much better game we can play"- said Sam as she pushes the boy into an empty bedroom.

It was around ten o'clock that Brian was walking down the hallway to leave his sleeping sister with the other kids in the guest room while the party was going on, the boy put Stacy on the bed next to other sleeping girls.

As he headed back to the party, he saw Sam walk out from one of the rooms, the boy had been looking for the goth since the party started but couldn't just leave his parents, Brian took notice of how the goth was adjusting her dress.

"Hi Sam, I was wondering if you would like to dance?"- kindly asked the boy.

"Sure!"- replied the goth.

As they turn around the corner Brian sees his cousin Mike walk out from the same room Sam was in, but makes no comment about it to the goth, as he hopes to repeat his birthday gift.

While the couple dance, Danny was also dancing in bed with Jazz, he had her bend over the pink bedsheets as he penetrates her while pulling her long red hair, her fleshy ass wiggles in rhythm to his thrusting.

Not caring if her loud moaning woke up their parents the two continue making love like rabbits, Danny spank her ass as hard as he could making her squeeze his penis even harder.

Jazz begged him to go harder but as he does, the door creaks open forcing the boy to turn around, his shock is outstanding as Danny sees himself standing at the doorframe, the boy blinks and his shock is even worse.

He's standing at the door watching Gregor have sex with Jazz just like with Sam, his eyes are moved to his desk where Sam is sitting nude waving a couple of used condoms, losing his strength the boy falls to the floor.

No longer he's in Jazz's room but in the old abandon asylum, Paulina walks in wearing no more than a pair of high-heels as she films the whole event with a large camera, Jazz screams in ecstasy as she and Gregor both orgasmed.

"And here's the wimp that didn't do anything"- said Sam as Paulina films him on the floor.

Jazz walks up to her brother while Gregor kept his hand on her hip, Danny's eyes see the dripping semen coming out from his sister's vagina, as he rises his head, the boy could see them kissing while Sam tries to push her tongue in between them.

Danny jumps from his bed growling like an anger dog as a ball of green fire is form in his right hand, he twists and twirls looking for Gregor ready to pulverized him all over again.

But as his eyes adjust to the darkness, Danny realizes that he's still in his room, it was all just a nightmare, nothing more than a nightmare, the boy with fake white hair was dead and Jazz was sleeping in the next room.

Danny's body vanishes as he phases through the wooden wall, as expected, Jazz was still sound asleep in her bed, upon coming closer to her Danny notice she had kicked her blanket away.

The boy drags the blanket but stops at her crotch, his eyes were fully adjusted to the dark by now for he realizes that Jazz sleeps in the nude, though this didn't surprise him in the least as whenever she slept in his bed, she just kept her underwear.

Danny gives her a small kiss on the forehead before going back to bed, feeling embarrassed for ogling at his sister while she slept, nevertheless he couldn't regain sleep for the rest of the night.

As the sun was rising so did Sam Manson as she got up from the bed and pick up her clothes, while she dresses, she unintentionally woke up her roommate, who looks at her with a kind smile.

"Good morning Sam, about last night I uh"- said the man who clearly double her age.

"Thanks for letting me stay, it would have been a nightmare to shared a room with my snotty cousins"- said Sam before leaving.

All the family had gathered at the garden to enjoy breakfast, the goth quickly took notice of the bruises on Mike and Brian faces, according to her uncle both boys had a fist fight over a girl but refuse to tell who.

Sam didn't notice the fight because she snuck away and spent the rest of the night with Robert the groom's best man, his wife had pass out drinking leaving him alone until the goth chat her way into his bedroom.

Mike was the first to hug Sam as he told her he would miss her dearly but soon would come to visit, Brian on the other hand also hugged the goth but told her he would swing by on Wednesday as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek making Mike glare at him.

Sam gulp down in fear as both boys could expose her activities, she still blames Gregor's drugs for, perhaps it was a mistake sleeping with both kids as she never expected them to be so possessive.

As the Manson's walk over to their car the goth saw Robert with his wife, the woman was overweight and her face had seen better years, the man waves at Sam as she does the same.

Never had she care for what others thought of her but to know two boys actually fought over for her attention was pretty nice, normally she would stand on the side watching others fight over Paulina and other A-list girls but not for her.

Mike and Brian treated her like a princess throughout the night, taking her to dance no matter how much she hated it, waiting on her even feeding her cake, it was rather surprising for her family to not notice who they were fighting for.

Eventually Robert caught her eye, the man was in his early thirties, handsome with a soft and trustworthy face but a joke for a wife, the woman had the mouth of a trucker and drank as if there were no tomorrow.

Feeling slightly attracted to him, Sam sneaked away from her two would-be princes' as she was now looking for a king, as her family drove back to Amity, she couldn't help but to compare all three of them.

Mike practice tennis so he had a more developed body and a fairly good endurance in bed, Brian on the other hand had a much childlike face but had a much longer penis than Mike, nevertheless none of them could compare to a real man.

Robert managed to make her orgasm after the first thrust while the two teens couldn't even make her reach even one, it was all about them while Robert made sure Sam had all the pleasure.

While the Manson's drove home, Danny was hidden in the bell tower of Amity Park's only church, the high tower let him see the whole town, from there he could see any major crime, it had become his watchtower if you will.

But right now, rather than observing the city for crimes he was lost in his mind as he wondered about Sam and Jazz, he always knew he had strong feelings for his gothic friend but after seeing her with Gregor made his heart nearly stop, perhaps he also harbored stronger feelings for the goth than he initially thought.

Jazz had clearly confused her sisterly love with romantic affection towards him, but recently he too had started to desire her, her warmth and softness had become something he longs for at night.

Most of his wet dreams used to include Paulina, but after seeing Sam having sex with Gregor, the goth had replaced the cheerleader in his dreams and yet for the first time his dreams were of none other than Jazz.

Despite the crude and tasteless ending, Danny knew he wanted something more with Jazz than just being her brother, at least he knew Jazz wanted more, but how much more and would he be able to give it to her.

Penelope call in sick so Jazz appointment was rescheduled by next Monday, yet the redhead insisted on seeing her next Saturday, Jazz had a clear dislike for the woman as she picked up on her special feeling for Danny a little too quick.

Most Sunday consisted on Jazz and Danny hanging out, the redhead workup the courage to take Danny to her new favorite shop, the store was open all week long until passed midnight.

"I Swear I'm Not a Slut… catchy name…"- said Danny as he reads the store's name.

Of course, Danny felt out of place within the shop, the first moment he enters the store Danny thought it was some sort of sex-shop but quickly dismissed the idea as he didn't see anything sexual in nature aside the clothes.

No one notice the two teens shopping as most were very interested in their own affairs to care for some horny teens, Jazz tried out some extremely short skirts and shorts, Danny discover he was unable to take his eyes away from his sister.

It was until an employee asked if they wanted something in particular that Jazz bought a couple of G-strings and an open back blouse, it was the first time she felt embarrassed to be seen in that shop.

After dinner Danny enjoyed a fashion show done by Jazz as she paraded her new clothes in front of her only spectator, the redhead could see her brother going hard as she wiggles her booty in front of him.

While Jazz tried to seduced Danny, all the way in Amity Park police precinct, Dorothea continue investigating about Poindexter's murder, Bridget claim she was innocent, but all evidence pointed to her yet the detectives weren't fools.

They knew the woman was being framed, at least her lawyer managed to have the murder charges drop due to the evidence being too circumstantial, yet she was still being charged for statutory rape.

"Two years for rape, her blood test came out clean, kinda of a lucky shot the officers saw her walk into the shed"- said Aragon.

The former teacher claim she was drugged by Gregor and Poindexter but her blood test came out clean, all the supposed drugs were long gone and completely out of her system, therefore was impossible to confirm her story.

"No, they didn't see her, they were called in… you know a 911"- said the afro hair detective.

Dorothea immediately began looking for the initial report surprising her brother and coworker, they had focused completely on the murder they forgot the basic on the investigation, the blonde woman looked at the file.

The officers had been sent over due to a possible drug trade taking place on Casper high, the call was made by the only remaining public phone in Amity Park, Dora notice that the 911 call was made at 7:32 but the officers arrested Bridgett at 7:47, it took them fifteen minutes to arrive at the scene, backup arrived six minutes later.

"Look at the text sent by Poindexter, it was at 6:48"- said Dora.

"The coroner said the time of death around 7:10 pm, that kind of beating would take some fifteen to twenty minutes, still that payphone is at least ten blocks away, you can't run that under ten minutes, at least not after beating someone to death"- added Aragon.

"Unless you have a car"- said the afro hair detective, "It's almost a straight line"-

The school didn't have CCTV and Amity Park hardly had any traffic cameras, the police were too focused on Bridgett being the murderer that they forgot about the drug dealer Gregor was working for.

"Let's go, it's the shopping district there's bound to be a camera somewhere"- said Dora as she pulls her partner out the door.

Much to her delight the phone booth was in clear sight of a pawn shop, the store had a glowing neon sign that read "open 24 hours," the bells announce the visitors making the clerk look up to Dora and Aragon, the man could smell a cop a mile away.

"How can I help officers, all good, all legal"- said the man with a thick Hindu accent.

Aragon asked him to show him the surveillance videos from a week ago, the clerk asked if he had a warrant but Aragon told him if he really wanted him to come back with a warrant and a few dozen officers, it was embarrassing for the detective to have ignore such vital information for a whole week.

"No need, I got HD camera, I show you"- continue the clerk.

True to his word the camera was high definition but the caller wore a blue sports parka which kept the suspects face hidden, as the call ends the suspect turns but the camera could only get a mere glimpse of the chin.

"Look at that body frame, that's no man, that's definitely a woman."- said Dora

"A redhead to be precise, I think I know who that is."- added Aragon as a red hair lock come out from the parka.

The following day at school Jazz watches in sheer disgust a Sam hug Danny while Tucker stood a few feet away from them, the redhead couldn't do anything for the moment, too many witnesses and worse of all if she acted out in front of her brother all her efforts would be in vain.

She wanted to kill the goth but unlike with Poindexter who she personally beat to death, the redhead had no scapegoat to use against the goth, even with Gregor she just got lucky as Jazz never expected to have some vigilante finished the job for her.

Once the trio was inside their classroom, Sam hurried over to her homeroom teacher as to explain she had been authorized to come back to school by the school board and her parents.

"Hey Danny can we talk for a moment"- asked Tucker.

With a quick glance the beret wearing boy looks at Sam talking with mister Lancer, the man was their homeroom teacher and so he had the obligation to help Sam readjust with lectures.

"Listen man, I'm in love with Sam"- said Tucker.

Danny wasn't expecting this from him, but of course he would develop feelings for the goth, considering the long time they spent alone, Danny was too afraid to go visited her as the memories of seeing her with Gregor were too much to bare.

For a moment he remains in silence looking at Tucker, there was an unusual seriousness in his eyes, Danny knew his best friend had gather all the courage he could to tell him this, unlike him Tucker was ready to take the next step.

"You don't need my blessing but still you got it. Besides its Sam's decision not mine."- Replied the raven hair boy.

Jazz walk in the hallway as she made her way to her classroom, she was very angry to see Sam all friendly with Danny, from around the corner one of Valerie's friends tried to cutoff the redhead with insults but Jazz wasn't in the mood to ignore her.

The girl with bright red hair gave a single punch on the would-be bully, the girl fell hard to the ground holding on to her chin, tears accompany a string of blood as she looks at Jazz walk away without even giving a sideways glance.

Jazz started taking out her notebooks while their new teacher tried to give out the class, it was around fourth period that a sudden yet soft knocking on the door called out to the whole class as another teacher call mister Appleton over.

After talking for a few minutes, the small man called out to Jazz telling her she was needed in the principal's office, as she was being escorted to the office, the girl wonders why would a teacher personally come to pick her up and not used the P.A.

Her suspicions grew even more once she steps inside the office, principal Anthony was sited on his chair while mister Lancer stood next to him, on the two chairs in front of the desk was detective Aragon and Dorothea.

Both officers looked at Jazz as she walks to the side of the desk, kindly asking why she was called, though the old man explain who was the couple she cut him off saying she already knew them.

The girl explains that some months ago, Aragon and his partner were in charge of Jazz's attempted rape case, mister Lancer looks away as he was reminded that his quarterback tried to rape Anthony's prized winning student.

"Jazz, the officers have some questions for you, but I assured, you are not in any sort of trouble"- said the old man as Lancer rolls his eyes.

The redhead looks at Aragon as he asked if she had notice anything out of the ordinary with Miss Bridgett, any unusual behavior with a particular student, the girl looks over to the principal, though he tells her nothing will leave the office.

"Well, she did seem to get along with everyone in class"- replied the girl.

Random questions about how Bridget gave her classes, about Paulina were made, the redhead notice how Dorothea watch her intently as she answers all the question the officers had.

"And do you happened to know a student named Poindexter?"- asked Aragon.

The local news only reported a murder in Casper High but since the victim was a minor and it's still an ongoing investigation, the boy's name and photo were omitted from all media, Jazz remain in silence for a brief moment as she considers her options.

"No, I don't."- replied the girl calmly.

Aragon thank Jazz for her patience and apologize for having called her out when she was in class, the redhead told him not to worried about it, she watches him and his partner get up from the chairs as they put away their notebooks, as the duo approaches the door, Aragon stops and turns around with a smile.

"By the way, I took the liberty to check the school archives"- said Aragon, "And I find it very odd, that out of the 480 students, you're the only one with red hair"- added the man.

He jokingly explains that not a single girl in Casper High was born with red hair nor had dye their hair red, both detectives lock eyes with Jasmine's as they commented how odd it was for her to be the only one.

"I wasn't aware of that but tell me, is being a ginger a crime now a days?"- replied the girl.

The man giggle as he told her it wasn't a crime but food for thought, after the officers were gone Anthony assured Jazz that after all she's been through the school and the teachers had her back.

Hollow words from a man desperate to leave some sort of legacy, he was old and without children, no one to carry his family name, to the very least he wanted his school which he devoted his entire life to, to be known throughout the country.

"Do they suspect me? I'm sure I did everything right"- thought Jasmine as she returns to her classroom.

Upon returning she could see the two officers walk over to their car, for a brief moment she glares at them as both leave the school ground, Jazz knew they had nothing against her, the girl made sure to put all the blame on her teacher but still she had to assumed she missed something. Perhaps the local P.D wasn't as incompetent as she initially thought.

"Think she saw through us? That was risky"- asked Dorothea.

"Probably… I thought she crack and confess, I seen all kinds of liars but she's special"- replied Aragon.

No matter how hard the teens thought themselves to be, they all crack under Aragon's mere presence but Jazz didn't even flinch upon seeing them, the only lead the police had so far was a screenshot from the pawnshop's camera, a female with red hair, it was just a too good of a coincidence for Jasmine to be the only girl with red hair in Casper High.

"let's go home Aragon, I need some sleep"- said the blonde woman.

"Not after breakfast"- insisted her brother.

As the detectives drove home Aragon got a call to his work cellphone, it was Star asking for an update on the case, the cheerleader had become a snitch in Casper high for Aragon, the man knew all information she could provide would be useless but among her gossips was a mention of an incident regarding a particular redhead and a boy wearing thick glasses, named Poindexter.

Normally the man ignores her calls but on the single occasion he accidently picks up, the girl told him all the gossip from the school, everything she considers "important" but among all the nonsense she spoke was an argument between a redhead and Poindexter moments before the kitchen's explosion.

Since the explosion was ruled out as an accident no official investigation was made, it was only after seeing a glimpse of the red hair that he recalls the conversation he had with Star and her so-called investigation of Jazz.

Jazz sits down on the sofa as her younger brother watches the ending of an action movie while her mother prepares dinner, even with Danny next to her she couldn't help but wonder if the police would knock her door down at any minute.

The redhead was sure she had covered her tracks, so why did the police asked for her specifically as any other student from miss Bridgett's class could do just fine if all they wanted was to know if the teacher had some sort of problem with a particular student.

"He asked if I knew Poindexter, how can they relate me to him?"- mentally question Jazz.

Her train of thought is broken as she feels Danny's arms over her shoulder while he continuously changes the channel, feeling safe and comfortable Jazz forgets her problems with the police as she knows they have nothing they could use against her.

Danny stops at a music channel once more interviewing the rock star of the moment, the girl with green hair and pale skin gives out the classic rocker sign as she greets her fans, Jazz relaxes her head over Danny's shoulder as she watches the show.

"Remember guys, this Friday one night only, don't you dare missed out"- said Ember.

Amity Park was recently turn into a city with barely little more than two hundred thousand residents, had no particular tourist spot aside from the vast forest it was so proud of, other than that, it's only historical value was the church made the first pilgrims.

The rocker walks out the studio signing autographs to the fans that came to see her, the girl barely sixteen was already a well know star who sang in two of the largest concerts in the country this year.

This was going to be her very first concert dedicated solely to her, no other artist would share stage with her, waiting for her was a spectacular black limousine and her manager.

"How's everything going?"- question the rocker.

"Most of the tickets are sold out…" said the man as Ember stares at him, "I'll sent him the tickets in the morning… but why do you want him?"- added her manager.

"I'll be the world's new queen, so I need a king"- said the rocker as she looks out the window.

"Got it"- replied the manager.

Mister Box pulls out a cellphone and begins to browse while Ember looks at the pale moon up in the black sky, upon closing her eyes she could hear a voice coming from the dark, soon she's drawn to her own world of dreams.

The rocker stands in her old bedroom where she sees her father teached a much younger version of herself how to play the guitar, the man sports a long rocker like hair, soon a boy whose blonde hair contrast greatly with that of the master of the house waltz in calling for Ember.

As the years passed by, the girl grows into a wonderful musician, playing her guitar while singing at the school auditorium at any and all opportunity she can get her hands on, at that time all she ever sang where ballads of love and romance, for she harbors such feeling for her best friend, Max.

Though she was none the wiser of his ever-growing jealousy, her pure talent was something he so desire, but poor Max couldn't even come close to her flair, what he lacks in talent, he made up in dedication, but this too ran out fairly quick.

Upon entering her third year in high school, Ember musters the courage to finally confess her feelings to her long-life crush and only friend, the girl combs her black hair and fixes her makeup so she may be at her best.

For days and weeks, she rehearsed her confession, though she did find it strange that her crush hadn't called or visit for at least two weeks, normally he would spend long hours practicing with her and mister McLain.

Turning around the school gym corner she sees Max and a blonde pretty girl she had never seen before together, Ember lowers her pace as she notice how the boy she loves holds on to the blonde girl's hip.

"I told you already, I love you. I only go to that bitch's house for her dad's free lessons"- said the boy with blonde hair.

Ember's eyes widen in horror as she learns that she was no more than a ticket for free guitar lessons, her heart shivers in fear as tears gather in her hazel eyes, all her love and care for the boy meant nothing to him.

The guitar slides down from her shoulder as she sees him kiss the unknown girl, Ember could feel her heart shatter in a thousand pieces, the loud thud of her falling guitar alerts the couple who looks at her with a surprise gaze.

"You… you can go and fuck yourself loser! Your nothing but a talentless piece of shit! Fuck you!"- scream Ember at the top of her lungs.

Angerly she turns around grabbing her guitar and storming away, leaving the blonde boy with a shock expression, the girl runs as fast as her legs can carry her while holding her tears back.

Unable to keep her weeping from showing, the musician hides inside an alley next to a stinking dumpster as she hugs her knees, she berates her foolish nativity, now that she had seen the truth, the girl can see all the obvious signs.

The boy never paid any attention to her during the lessons, always brush her off whenever she invited him out but still foolishly believed he was shy, she tries to fight off her sadness, soon the girl took notice of a boy sitting next to her.

The boy with hair as black as night offers her some chips he was munching on, Ember looks at him with an anger expression but still takes the whole bag, unfortunately it wasn't enough for her to eat away her sorrows.

"What's your name kid"- asked Ember.

"Danny."- replied the boy.

It didn't take much for the girl to tell her story to Danny, the boy had a natural pull that made one trust in him, she felt like a fool for having fallen in love with the blonde boy who threw her away like trash.

"It's not your fault, we just can't help falling in love… sometimes with the wrong person. Don't forget; before loving someone else, you gotta love yourself, a lot of people forget that"- said Danny.

Ember actually felt much better after hearing the teen's wisdom, soon a voice called out for the boy, as the musician turns over to see whoever called for her new best friend, Ember sees an older girl.

The first thing the rocker notice about the older teen was the hair, she could only describe it as blood red, the second thing she noticed was a blank expression on her face, and though her eyes were celestial blue just like her new friend these were almost empty, a moment of jealousy overwhelms her chest almost as hard as before, but it quickly died down.

"Coming sis."- said Danny.

"Sis." The word made her calm down as she knew Danny would never get together with the redhead girl no matter how good looking the girl is, Ember waves him goodbye as Danny walks away with his older sister, the boy was right, she just couldn't help falling in love but this time it was with the right guy.

Undoubtedly Ember told her father about just how much of a jerk Max really is, never had the man been so angry with anyone before, using his daughter's feelings for his own benefit.

Her father called over to Max's house yelling at him never to show his Goldie lock hair ever again in his house or else he would be beaten black and green, though Ember's only friend was Max she was very popular thanks to her school concerts.

Word of what Max did to Ember quickly spread, as many of her fans added cruel details to the story, during lunchbreak she took out her brand-new electric guitar as she commences her first ever rock song.

What's this I feel, this fire that burns within.

Like a ray of shine in my dark world you came

Like a demon you took from me what you wanted

And so, I was left behind

In the cold

But an angel with a crown made of night

Swept my heart away.

The students cheered to her guitar beats and her powerful voice that seem more like that of an enchantress, even the teachers enjoy her song, all but Max relish within her voice as he knew Ember sang of him.

Having vented her frustration and anger towards her former crush, Ember rushes home to tell her family about her successful start as a proper rocker, her father and mother both hardcore rockers are more than glad to see their daughter finally following in with the family tradition.

Her peaceful night is interrupted by thick black smoke filling her room, her posters begins to peel of the walls as she feels the wooden floor heating up, coughing and whizzing Ember drags herself out of the room, the normally dark hallway glow with an eerie red and orange glow.

Forcing herself to reach her parents room, the girl looks down the stairs, her shock is a great as her fear, all the ground floor was set ablaze, screaming for her parents, Ember carries on to their room.

So huge was her fear that she didn't feel the metal knob burn her hand, as she opens the door a burst of fire comes rushing to her as the whole room was no more than a ball of fire, a dark body rested on the floor burn beyond recognition, as a second body had tried to drag itself away from the bed but met with the same end.

The smoke and heat had taken a toll on her young and fragile body, Ember drags herself down the hall trying to reach the window, she can hear the floor creaking as it slowly breaks apart, the pain of having her skin charred is agonizing.

Finally, the floor gave up as it breaks letting Ember fall to her fiery grave.

"Ember wake up, we're here"- said manager Box.

The girl with green hair looks at the luxury hotel her manager booked, as they walk into the lobby the rocker looks around at all the frivolous people at the restaurant and the lobby, she despises them.

As they ride the elevator to her penthouse suite Ember makes sure her manager understands just how much she hates the posh and venal hotel he booked, despite been a famous singer she was still a town girl in the heart.

"Can't have the Queen stay in a cheap motel, can we now?"- said the manager.

While Ember got ready for bed, a couple in a cheap motel is already in bed shaking the mattress violently at the rhythms of their favorite rock band "Humpty-Dumpty," puffing and whizzing for air both lovers remove themselves from each other.

Sam looks at Tucker as he comments on how much he like the red-light bulb the motel had put on the nightlamp, the goth was long passing any embarrassment by now, the dark skin boy had seen her nude many times already, it didn't even bother her anymore that she had been in bed with others as well, of course none knew of each other.

"I talked with Danny about us, and he's cool with us dating"- Said Tucker.

"You did what?!" replied the girl.

Once again, the goth explain that she wasn't his girlfriend or more than a friend, but Tucker refuse to accept this as he stated that normal friends don't have sex with each other, in his beret wearing head he was sure they were already a couple.

Sam just needed to understand the nature of their relationship, still she was adamant about dating anyone, Tucker assured the goth he would wait for however long she wanted. The girl watches her friend head over to the bathroom, soon she heard the shower open up.

"You know Sam I prefer your front door over the backdoor, your ass leaves me a… poopy smell, hahaha"- said Tucker half-jokingly.

Before she could talk back to Tucker, her phone receives a text message from Brian, the kid had become very infatuated with her, calling and texting almost every thirty minutes perhaps he too believed to be in a loverlike relationship with the goth.

"I'm in bed already"- texted back the girl.

It wasn't a complete lie, she was in bed just not her own, after a few more messages both finished the conversation, Sam could hear Tucker singing one of Embers new songs, very badly of course, as the goth was about to put her phone away a text from another person came in.

Sam didn't recognize the number but as she saw the caller's profile picture, she immediately recognizes him as Robert from the wedding party, the man was going to be in town for work but had extended his stay in Amity so he could see Sam again.

"I got some front row tickets for Ember McLain's concert, so I was wondering if you like her music, we can go together"- texted the man.

The man's hands tremble as he hid in his garage waiting for Sam to reply, the man despite being handsome was a complete pushover as he was basically force by his family to marry his now wife.

The woman was overweight and rude, but her family was by far wealthier than Robert's family, the need to keep his family's wealth and reputation made him get married with the woman after barely becoming eighteen.

No matter how hard he tried to love her nothing ever bloom from the relationship, he didn't even want to touch her, but that night as she drank herself to sleep, he met Samantha Manson, never had he felt such attraction for anyone before.

"Sure, that'll be great"- texted back the girl.

After setting an hour and a place to meet, Robert said goodbye as he began browsing for a nice hotel where he could take Sam after the show, the man knew he was pushing things a little too fast, if she said "no" he would have to take it like a man, but if she by any chance said "yes" he had to be ready.

"Front row seats, it's gonna be great"- whisper Sam as Tucker came out from the shower.

After getting dress both teens got out from the room, the goth looks at the motel's logo, she asks her friend what was he thinking when he brought her to a place called the "Pig Pen," specially considering her being a vegetarian.

"Next time let's go to the Pharaoh's bed, I think it's a theme hotel"- said Sam as she got on her scooter.

Tucker sees her leave and soon disappears within the highway, after returning the keys to the front desk and gazing to the dark sky he realizes something very important.

"How the hell am I going back home? - question Tucker.

To be Continue.


	9. A tongue too long

My beloved brother

Chapter eight: A tongue too long

It was a late rainy evening at Amity park hospital, the cold waters gently hit the windows of Penelope's office as she sat in her fancy leather chair, looking at a young goth, who laid over the couch.

This was the very first time she had been taken to a psychiatry session, her parents were outside in the waiting room, both had mayor concerns about their daughter's mental wellbeing.

Never had she mention the rape or shown any sort of trauma, though Samantha's father thought her daughter to be strong and hard-willed, her mother on the other hand feared the goth might be bottling up her pain.

Pamela worried that one day Sam could no longer hold it in and explode, before that could happen, she had taken steps, the woman had notice her strange behavior around men, perhaps a little overcautious in her eyes.

Constantly looking away from men and on some rare occasions glancing over their crotches as she held to her arms, Pamela knew this were clear signs of trauma, she had to do something, but what? The only thing she knew best, to pay someone else to do it for her.

The woman noticed her dislike for men at the wedding party, Sam constantly left the party, she even disappeared around one or two in the morning, yet Pamela didn't look for her since the girl had sent a text saying she was heading to bed.

Like a good mother Pamela needed to make sure her child had a normal and happy childhood, but that sick degenerate of Gregor ruin that, Sam was far too traumatize to even speak of that night.

Penelope's name came highly recommended for being the best in her field, and one of the most expensive, hence of high quality, this of course was what the Manson family had learn throughout the years.

The goth looked over to her doctor as she asked about the rape, not beating around the bushes like her family and "specialist" her father had call upon, Sam answered by saying she couldn't remember anything since she was knocked out cold.

"Do you like sex?"- question the psychiatrist.

It surprises the goth to hear such inquiry, considering what she went through it was a rather crude and distasteful thing to ask, but still answer saying a clear no, Penelope smiles as she locks eyes with her.

"There's no need to lie, Sam."- continued the woman.

The psychiatrist points out how the goth was wearing perfume, expensive makeup and shorter skirts, for someone who was fearful of men she was clearly seeking out their attention.

According to the doctor, most girls in her situation feel either guilty for what happened, as they couldn't stop it or embarrass for almost the same reasons, yet Sam didn't show any signs of guilt or embarrassment.

Penelope had been looking at Sam as she and her family waited, the doctor took notice at how Sam ogle at the "handsome" doctors or staff members, almost licking her lips, even drooling.

"I'm not lying, I was rape, ok!"- yell out Sam, frustrated by the doctor.

"Not saying that you are… but since you started your sexual life a little too soon, unwillingly of course, you might feel curious about it, not wanting to be some rapist trophy or a toy for guys, but a girl who can choose her partners whenever she wants"- said Penelope.

The doctor had her ways with words as Sam began to side with the red hair woman, she told Sam that there was nothing wrong or shameful about wanting to sleep with some random guy every so often.

It was perfectly normal for a teenager to seek the companionship of others, Penelope even told her about a one-night stand she had a week ago, winking she added that she had to cancel her Saturday morning sessions as she wanted to repeat.

Sam laughs as she tells her about having her first threesome with a couple of wannabe poets, Penelope continues by saying how she and her one-time lover did it in the living room and the bathroom before finishing in the bedroom.

More in confidence the goth adds how she did it with her cousin while his sister waits in the living room, after a few more stories Sam went quiet as she came to realize she had told her doctor about all her "adventures."

With a scare expression she looks at Penelope begging her not to tell her parents, how could she explain the fact that she slept with two random guys whose names she had forgotten, her two cousins, her best friend and even a thirty-year-old man.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Sam, it's perfectly normal… but that thing with Robert, it definitely gotta stop"- said the doctor.

Nothing spoken within the room would ever leave, before coming to this session Sam had started to feel some dislike for herself, she loathed the idea of being so "easy" to pick, but Penelope pointed out that she was the one doing the "picking" and not the other way around.

The teenager firmly believed that what she was doing was wrong, shameful even, and yet this wise and educated adult told her, there was nothing wrong with her recent behavior, it made her teenage mind so at ease.

Feeling far more relax Sam watches her new favorite doctor walk over to her cabinet, Penelope carefully picks up a small vail with pink liquid, a single drop is put unto a glass with juice.

Her smile is long and wicked as she hands over the drink to Sam who's not the wiser of her glowing red eyes, a gentle warmth embraces her chest while the doctor locks the door and closes the windows.

Sam could recognize this strange sensation, it was the same as with Gregor but far less intense, she could feel herself in control but even so there was nothing she could do to impede Penelope from taking her panties away.

"A girl in your situation should learn some proper sexual education"- said the red head as she puts her head in between Sam's legs.

While Sam's in her "therapy" session, Jazz is being hold outside of the principal's office, the man's yelling was loud enough for the secretaries and staff to hear it all, it was rare for the old man to be so angry with anyone, especially a teacher.

"I am sick and tired of your behavior Lancer, always putting a damn blind eye whenever it's about your damn football team!"- said Anthony.

The principal was no fool for he had pickup on Lancer's favoritism over the football players and the cheerleaders, constantly looking the other side whenever they did something wrong, and on some occasions a deaf ear whenever some student come to him complaining about being bullied.

Anthony's secretary watches at the two girls who had been called over, Jazz sat next to a cheerleader with a black eye, the two girls had a "fight" yesterday, though it was only Jazz who gave a single punch.

"You go out there and fix this mess, but remember, Jasmine will NOT have a single day in detention, got it?"- said the principal in his old man's voice.

Lancer was tired of the red head, it was always about her, his football team lost almost all their funding in favor of supporting arts and literature that Jazz "likes" so much, they even had to pay for their own expenses once the team had made it into the state mid-games, just because Anthony organized an expensive science fair where Jazz was the main target of attention.

The overweight teacher looks at the redhead as she continues to chew her bubblegum while playing some game in her cellphone, the man knew she didn't care in the least about all that the principal does for her.

"Little bitch…"- thought Lancer, "Sorry for all the trouble miss Fenton, you may leave"- said the man with a bother voice.

"Whatever"- replied Jazz as she left.

The teacher knew everyone heard the argument he had with the principal, some smirk as they watched him lower himself to a student who was clearly in the wrong, Lancer instructed the cheerleader to follow him to his office as they needed to discuss some matters.

Jazz texted her brother telling him she had just got out of the principal's office and was on her way to the library, but Danny replied telling her he was busy with some "stuff" and would rather see her back home.

The redhead didn't like the fact that Danny still kept secrets, but no matter how hard she follows him or how she seduces him, never had he spoken of his secret activities, not even once.

Outside the window she could see Sam and Tucker talking with some students most likely from their class, Jazz knew Danny wasn't seeing Sam behind her back as the goth was outside, and with Paulina dead, there was no one else who could get in her way.

Danny puts away his phone after sending his last text to Jazz, a bullet passes next to his head making his ears buzz, hiding behind the wall, he could see over a dozen well-armed men, the ghost boy had heard a rumor about a drug trade taking place in a rundown warehouse.

Naturally he came to stop the criminals, his cellphone alerted the felons of his presence, a dozen of them on the ground floor while a few more including the ringleader were held up in the office over viewing the cargo area.

"Come on hero! Show me what ya got!"- taunted the criminal.

For less than year Danny had secretly fought off the criminal underworld of Amity Park, the last major gunfight he was involved with was at the bank robbery some months ago, ever since then all he had was some petty robberies.

Ever since he gained his "magic" Danny figured that sooner or later great villains would come to conquer the world and he would be the only defense line, but no such villains ever came.

Not a single monster-like creature had ever shown up, it came as an embarrassment for him that all the television notes about his ghostly endeavors and the so-called poltergeist activities, were just himself trying to learn how to control his powers.

Often crushing unto objects and causing small havoc, with a deep sigh the ghost boy turns invisible while the men empty their firearms at where they thought him to be.

Danny tossed them like ragdolls across the room as they shouted at him, some shot while other were petrified on the spot, the harden gangsters was facing a true monster, one by one they were being knocked out cold.

From the office up high the mobster boss saw his men been thrown around like toys by an invisible assailant, never had he believe the rumors of the vigilante ghost, but he was "seeing" it with his own eyes.

The fighting ended in less than five minutes, the boss watch down trying to spot his enemy, soon he heard his two bodyguards groan, followed by a loud thud, he knew the "Phantom" was inside the office with him.

Slowly turning around, he sees his men on the floor, but no one else, the chair moves away on its own making the mob boss take a deep breath, knowing his criminal career was at an end, the man does what his best at, he negotiated.

"Mister Phantom, I'm sure we can reach some sort of agreement here"- offered the boss.

The man lit his cigar and let out a large smoke cloud, from within the smoke a face was form saying "boo" before punching him in the face, bleeding from the mouth, the criminal boss asked Phantom to let him go.

"Money, drugs, women… you can have it all… just let me go"- said the crime lord.

Danny didn't care for money or drugs, but the idea of having women in his bed did seem to aroused his attention, yet the memories of Jazz brought him back to reality, the boy had sworn himself to be Amity Park's protector.

With a powerful kick he knocks out the criminal boss, after alerting the police Danny left the scene knowing he did the right thing, a few more minutes of flying and he could see the large neon sign that his house has over the rooftop.

Quietly the boy glided into his bedroom, as he returns to his human form, he recalls Jazz saying she was on her way back, Danny sat down on his bed looking at the door as he recalls Tucker saying he wanted to go on a date with Sam.

Though the goth had called Danny first to invite him and Tucker to the movies, the raven hair boy canceled at the last minute because his best friend Tucker asked or rather begged him not to go.

Danny understood that Tucker wanted to have a date with Sam, therefore as their best friend, it was his duty to support them in their flourishing relationship, a sudden knocking was heard coming from his door.

"Didn't see you come in"- said Maddie.

The woman walks in as she sat next to her son, Danny looked at her with a smile while he asked what she wanted, her eyes had a slightly saddened expression but chose to hide it under a tender motherly smile.

In her hands was an envelope to his named that had arrived while he was at school, she gave the mail to her son without moving her eyes from him, within was two concert tickets but a single "All Area Access," with his name written.

Needless to say, he was trilled by going to a concert of none other than the famous Ember McLain, Danny thank his mother for getting him the tickets, he even kissed her on the cheek.

"No, honey I didn't by them, it just arrived in the mail, but I want to talk to you about something"- said the woman.

Her tone of voice was serious but not the kind when he misbehaves, it was more like the time she spoke to him about not going with strangers or if someone touch him in his "special" place.

"Listen Danny, your sister is going through a rough time and I know she depends a lot on you, but maybe you should distance yourself from her"- said his mother as she held his hand.

Danny understood what she meant, if only she knew how close they actually were, this conversation would be very different, the boy had taken a liking to sleeping next to Jazz, to hug her and much to his embarrassment, to kiss and touch each other.

Perhaps seeing Sam in her most intimate cause the initial spark, but Jazz made very clear the kind of relationship she wanted, there were nights where he wonders just how bad was it for them to have that kind of relationship.

Was it really that bad for them to have a romantic relationship, the idea of having Jasmine in his bed was starting to became more and more enticing, her sweet fragrance whenever they share a hug had burn itself within his nose.

"I know Jazz has been sneaking into your room at night, I know this is stupid but have you two been doing stuff"- continue the woman.

"What kind of stuff?"- question Danny.

"Well…like touching or…kissing"- said Maddie almost whispering.

Danny let out a laughter as he told his mother that he would never do any of that with Jazz, he explains or rather lies about Jazz having nightmares about the attack, hence the reason she goes to him at night.

In Danny's own words, his redhead of a sister seek shelter within his arms, as he was the one who fought for her and remained by her side afterwards, the raven hair boy was by far the safest option to go to.

Upon hearing this made her heart calm down but even so Maddie was concern about Jazz growing dependency over Danny, it was only natural for the boy to stay with his sister, to keep her safe even in her dreams, far more relax Maddie leaves the room after telling him to give Jasmine some space and to not be so clingy.

The boy briefly looked at the tickets and card before putting them inside his end table, over the notebooks just next to a box of condoms, Danny gazes upon the box, he wasn't so sure as to why he bought them in the first place.

Deep in his heart he knew that there will be a point where he could no longer resist the temptation and finally succumb to Jazz, after putting away the tickets the boy laid down on the bed, he recalls the embarrassment when he bought the condoms, the silly giggles of the old ladies who were behind him in the line.

Danny wonders what Sam and Tucker were doing right now, his wristwatch read 4:20, Sam had left school early due to a medical appointment, Danny feared she was pregnant with Gregor's bastard child.

No one aside him and Tucker knew the full truth, how she was used like a toy but only the raven hair boy knew of his own cowardice, Danny could actually envision Tucker kissing Sam while it hurt to see them together like so, it wasn't nearly as brutal as when he saw Sam with Gregor.

As he rolls over to his side, his eyes rest upon his end table, once upon a time there was a photo portrait where he, Tucker and Sam were all together, Jazz made sure to dispose of said photo, never giving a true reason for it.

Sam had already known about sex, even if it was unwanted, in a way he was jealous of that, to know Gregor had his way with his best friend while all he could do was jerk off to porn every night, even Tucker had more courage than him.

The dark skin boy had always been a wannabe playboy, inviting out every girl he could, though none ever picked up, still he tried unlike him who couldn't get pass the ogling stage, now he set his eyes over Sam, but Danny could only watch like always.

It was thanks to Jazz that Danny learned about the softness of a girl's body and their warmth, how they "tasted" even, if not for her, Danny would still wonder about it while everyone around him would be doing it.

The roaring engine from Jasmine's car could be heard as she parked inside the garage, as expected she barges into his room moments later, in her hands was a couple of ice-cream cups, Danny got the chocolate one while his sister kept the strawberry.

From the living room Maddie called out to Danny and Jazz, telling them she was going out shopping, Jack as usual was at the mayor's office trying to convince Vlad to support his anti-ghost policies.

The raven hair boy looks at Jazz as she sits next to him and eat while she complains about how mister Lancer wanted to give her detention for standing against a bully, but as she does Danny recalls the condoms hidden within his end table.

A moment of shame covers his body, his heart beats strangely fast as a foreign sensation caress the pit of his stomach, his eyes scan Jazz's legs and moves to her breasts.

Just how bad was it really? She had already offer herself to him, so why was he so reluctant about it? Wonder Danny as he undresses his sister with his eyes, it was then that the dream he had the previous night came back to haunt him.

Danny knew why was Sam in his dream, she was his regret for not standing up for his best friend, Danny could relate Paulina to his fear of rejection, for little more than two years he kept his feeling for the cheerleader to himself.

"Some hero I turn out to be"- whisper within his breath.

But seeing his sister sitting next to him on the bed, made him realize what she meant in his dream, Danny fear the day someone would sway her away from his side.

The boy could try to excuse his lack of action towards Sam and Gregor due to his believe of them being a couple, but the bottom line was that he was a coward, he never asked Sam if she had agreed to sleeping with Gregor or if the boy was forcing her to.

It was no different with Paulina, perhaps if he had work up the courage to asked her out, maybe she wouldn't have end up like a call girl, nevertheless that was speculation at best.

He was afraid that Sam could get angry with him for questioning her sex life and above all he was scare she would scorn him away for spying on her while she had sex with her boyfriend.

Given Paulina's nature she most likely ended up cheating on him even if she actually agreed to date him, but at least it would be less likely to see her turn into a prostitute.

"I don't want that… I don't want to stand at the door again…"- mentally whimper the boy.

Danny knew sooner or later Jazz would get tired of his indecisiveness, and just like Sam, she too would go with someone braver, someone who didn't second-thought his feelings.

The boy put his hands over her knees after putting his icy treat on the end table, the redhead went silent as she gazes unto his baby-blue eyes, he wasn't ready to just surrender his sister, he lost Paulina due to his cowardness, Sam suffer for the same reason but not Jazz.

"Seems you had a long day, how about I cheer you up"- said Danny as he wiggles his tongue.

The redhead couldn't believe her ears, she drops her empty cup as she quickly unbuckles her pants, Danny knew she wouldn't say "no," with the largest smile he had ever seen on his sister, she tosses her pants and underwear away as she spreads her legs open.

While Danny tried his best to please his sister, Sam walked out of Penelope's office her smile was just as wide if not wider, the doctor told the Manson's that they had made great progress and was hoping to see her soon.

Jeremy thanked Penelope profusely for her hard work, as it had been a very long while since he saw his daughter so happy, just outside the hospital Sam reminded her parents about going to the movies with Danny and Tucker.

Pamela felt proud of her brave daughter who could stand tall after her suffering, still living her life as normally as she could, not letting this mess imped her of having a normal every day.

As the goth leaves her family behind, she can't help but wonder why had she suddenly become so horny, just like she did with Gregor, during her walk she ponders about her constantly lascivious behavior, she passes in front of the hotel where everything went wrong.

Rather than drowning in sad thoughts, Sam carries on to the movie theater, Danny's horrified face upon seeing them walk out from the hotel had started to appear in her nightmares recently.

After waiting for almost twenty minutes Tucker could finally see his to be girlfriend walk up to him, but the first thing the goth ask was for Danny, the dark skin boy didn't like the idea of Sam always looking for Danny.

"He had to cancel, don't know why, he's a little mysterious lately"- said Tucker.

Though the goth gave him an odd look, Tucker explains how often Danny ran out of the classroom for no apparent reason, he even got a fancy new app for his phone that lets him get the news on real time.

Sam had to choose: see the movie with Tucker or go home and be bored to death, she chose the former, while the two "friends" enjoy the show just a few blocks down was Johnny once again drinking his evening away.

"I hope this plan of yours work"- said Kitty as she saw her boyfriend down his twelfth bottle.

"I got everything ready honey"- replied the biker, "I just need a good moment to strike."-

Thanks to his bad luck shadow, Johnny knew to heart the girl's routine, where she went every afternoon, the only major problem was her prolong stay in her house, but he had already previsioned his way inside.

Though his shadow couldn't' enter the house due to the ghost shield, it could peek into the back-garden windows, from their it could see Jazz walking around the kitchen bottomless.

Her smile was long for she had never once imagine Danny starting the intercourse, though she would by far prefer to have actual sex with him, then just having his tongue over her privates.

"This is the best day ever"- said the girl to no one as she pours a couple of glasses with soda, "His tongue game needs improvements but that's why I'm here, he can practice with me every day."

The shadow didn't know if it should report this back to his master or keep it to itself, since the creature didn't have a clear idea of what she was doing or saying, Jazz climbs back to the first floor as she enters his room, the girl's notices her brother picking out some red hairs from his mouth.

"Rather than trimming, maybe it's for the best if I just shave it off"- mentally debated the girl.

Danny kept Jazz in his arms throughout the evening, talking nonsense and complaining about mister Lancer, the boy with raven hair wonder if he could actually start a romantic relationship with Jazz.

His sister had no problems with laying next to him half naked, and Danny had grown used to see her like this though he was still adamant about being naked himself.

The doorbell suddenly rang though they ignore it at first, the constant ringing made things very awkward, furious Jazz rose from the bed, got dress and stomp her way downstairs.

Slamming the door wide open Jazz expects to meet with a door to door salesman but rather she sees a young brown hair teenager with glasses, angerly the redhead asks who he is and what he wanted, but the boy looks at her with a hurt expression.

"Jazz… you forgot me already? - Question the boy, "It's me…Tom"-

The redhead vaguely recalls dating this boy, but now she was with Danny so this brown hair kid no longer matters, Tom kindly asks how she was doing, the boy tries to woo Jazz as he once did.

Danny glares at Tom from the stairs as he hears how this teen is inviting his sister to the movies and to her favorite café, telling her how much he misses her, the raven hair infuriates as Tom take hold of her hand, yet the redhead pulls her hand away.

With a cold stare she declines his offers to a date, nevertheless Tom insist on recovering their relationship, Danny knows Tom has a much better chance of having a successful relationship with Jazz, a more natural and normal one at that.

Not wanting to repeat the same mistakes he did with Sam and Paulina, Danny storms over to the door, the sole idea of seeing his sister in this teen's arms was painful, he didn't want that to happened.

"Didn't ya hear, she's not interested, so fuck off before I beat your ass"- threaten Danny as he pushes Tom out the door.

"Danny please, I know your sister and I had some differences but we can work them out"- replied Jazz's ex-boyfriend.

The raven hair boy knew he was in the wrong, he shouldn't step in between them, if Jazz wanted to fix their relationship and tried to make it work, his duty as a brother would be stand by her side.

But jealousy overwhelms him, to simply imagine Tom hugging and kissing Jazz was too much, or worse yet to stand on the other side of the wall listening to them make love, Danny no longer doubted his feelings, he knew what had to be done.

Even if the world never accepted them as a couple, he would do everything in his power to keep her and make her happy, ironically Tom came to save his relationship with Jazz and instead let Danny clear his own doubts.

"I'm already seeing someone, so you better leave before Danny shows you the sidewalk up close"- said Jazz as she wraps her arms around Danny's shoulders.

Though Tom had seen Danny around the house while he was dating Jazz, never had he felt such a menacing aura from anyone before, it was as if his basic survival instincts had kick in, telling him to run.

Defeated Tom left Fenton works, wondering what kind of guy can make Jazz fall so love that she shuns him away, even making Danny his best friend, letting him make sure no other guy tried to woo Jazz.

Across the street, another couple was observing the little drama that unfolds at the house entrance from within a black four-door car, detective Aragon and his partner Dorothea saw and film the whole conversation.

The blonde woman knew what they were doing was borderline illegal, they didn't have a surveillance order for the Fenton house, not even a shard of evidence to follow against the redhead, the only thing they got to go for was just a hunch, nothing more than that.

Aragon knew this could become just a wild goose chase, a simple screenshot of a random female redhead without a face wasn't enough to start an investigation against Jasmine, a hunch didn't get them the warrant they needed.

The two investigators remain in their post even after Jack and Maddie came back home, Aragon was more than sure Jazz had something to do with Poindexter's death and Bridgett being framed.

The man suggested in using their only source in Casper high; cheerleader Star Griffin, the girl was more than eager to help out however she can, the blonde could easily keep tabs on Jazz without rising any suspicions.

"I just hope she's not gonna report back with how she's wearing last seasons colors or something"- said Dorothea.

The female detective had a justified reason to doubt the cheerleader info, more often than not, all Star cares to report was about gossip and "fashion crimes," nonetheless Star did unknowingly help point over to the redhead.

Eventually they were call in by the police chief, both detectives needed to report back at the station and do actual police work, they could see from the window as the whole Fenton family enjoy dinner, Dora suggested to stop by a hotdog stand before going back, if they were going to be scolded, at least she wanted to have a full stomach.

Danny uncharacteristically sat closer to Jazz, their mother asked if something had happened in her absents, but Jazz told it was a boring evening, the woman looks at her blushing daughter, but the girl didn't blush because of Tom's visit but because Danny was caressing her thigh.

After dinner the family sat around the television to watch their favorite show but instead of gawking at the mindless show, Danny texted his friend Tucker, slightly curious about his "date" with Sam, as Danny was to uncomfortable with asking his gothic friend, it still shamed him to know he was too afraid to speak to Sam about her love life.

"It was great, she loved the movie and we even dine at that café you mention the other day"- text back Tucker.

The raven hair boy had given Tucker some pointers as to where to take Sam for the evening, the boy told him about the café he and Jazz frequented, he finally made up his mind about Sam.

Though he didn't like it, Danny made sure he would help Sam get together with Tucker, in Danny's head it was by far better to see her with his red beret friend than with another guy like Gregor, at least he was sure Tucker would care and respect Sam.

A few more text messages let Danny know his beret wearing friend already took Sam back home, this somehow it made Danny feel calmer knowing the girl was already in her house.

"Tucker, the front desk guy says they don't have room service"- said Sam as she hung up the room's phone and covers herself under the sheets, "can you get me some pie from the diner?" asked the girl.

"Sure thing, girlfriend"- replied Tucker.

"Hurry up and still not your girlfriend"- said the girl.

Laughing Tucker steps out the room, he felt somewhat remorseful about lying to his friend about taking Sam back home, as in reality he took the goth to the "Pharaoh's bed" motel, but still he found solace knowing he had his best friend's blessing to date Sam.

Taking full advantage of the fact that Sam's mother was out of the house for her bridge game while her husband was staying overtime at work, and Granny was none the wiser so long she had her soap operas, both kids could stay out for long hours without rising suspicions.

The diner had a few truckers eating and drinking, some construction workers were sitting at the counter also dining, all the men had tired expressions, Tucker bought an apple pie for Sam and a large soda for himself, the goth often crave for something sweet after being together in bed.

The boy returns to the motel but as he did, he notice Pamela walking in direction to his room, his heart nearly stopped as he saw the older woman just a few steps away, he was terrified of having been found out, if the woman started knocking on the door he would have to rush to Sam's rescue.

The idea of Pamela coming in fury to pickup her daughter and most likely to beat him black and green cross his mind, but soon Tucker saw a man that clearly wasn't her husband come up and take the woman by her shoulder.

Tucker saw them walk inside the room just next door to where Sam waited for him and her pie, slowly and quietly the boy reenters his motel room, Sam started to delightedly eat her dessert while turning on the only channel on the television that wasn't porn.

Tucker debated whether or not, he should tell his date about the other guests, but the many minutes he spent debating about were cut off as loud moaning started to make its way inside their room, forcing him to keep his mouth shut, Sam laughed as she stated how fake the woman was acting.

"My goodness, that's one loud bitch… guess that's what you get for tipping a cheap whore"- commented the goth.

The dark skin boy knew all too well who was the "cheap whore" on the other side, he sweats a cold nervous drop as Sam lifts her legs and pretended to be the woman on the side while laughing.

"Hey Tuck, wanna go for seconds… or fourths?"- said Sam.

Despite the clear invitation Tucker hurried Sam to leave the motel, thankfully the goth didn't notice her mother's car parked in front of the room, both teens run out in Sam's scooter.

While Sam's mother cheated on her husband, another mother made a serious call to a man even though her husband was laying on the bed next to her, Maddie her the ringing until the man she wanted to speak answer.

"Good evening Tom. Sorry for calling in so late but I want to know what happened?"- said the woman.

Maddie fear that Jazz's mental condition added the rape attempt and consequently being rescue by Danny, made her overly depended on her younger brother, but as much as she hated the idea and never spoke or even wanted to think about, she fears that they might start an incestual relationship.

Both Danny and Jazz were teens with rampaging hormones, so sharing a bed at this age could prove dangerous especially if they started to explore each other's bodies, a mere moment of stupidity and Danny could get Jazz pregnant.

Maddie wanted a grandchild but in ten years or so, not now and definitely not a child made by her own children, in sight of this fears Maddie call Tom and lie by telling him Jazz often commented about him.

"Nothing much, well… it seems she couldn't remember me, at least it took her a while to do so"- said Tom.

The boy had high hopes of Jazz still loving him when Maddie asked to talk with Jazz, but the redhead broke his heart by saying she was already seeing someone else, he knew Jazz wasn't someone who he knew to lie.

Maddie insisted that Jazz was still single and he should try harder, the family matriarch convince Tom that her daughter was just being shy and very modest about her feelings before hanging up.

Under the scorching sun Jazz partakes in P.E. classes much to her dislike, the girl sweats profusely as she's clearly not cut out for such workouts, some cheerleaders giggle at her silly pace, even the nerds added their own giggles.

Jazz was in good form but she much preferred to keep to her books, the only real workout she looks forward was in bed with Danny not out here under the blazing sun, getting tan while running in shorts.

"Come on Fenton! you're three laps behind!"- yell out mister Lancer.

The overweight teacher was clearly enjoying seeing Jazz struggling with the running course, to make things worse she still had to do fifty push-ups and thirty bars, though she was at her limit, the redhead pulled out energy and strength upon seeing her brother cheer for her on the other end of the football field.

Lancer knew there was no way for the bookworm to finish the whole course meant for the football team tryouts, of course he removed much of said tests, he was still angry with the girl.

her arrogant attitude towards him and other teachers, her lack of respect for authority and above all having the old hunchback scold him in front of the whole faculty and some students.

The man wanted to see her pull out her "kind" side and asked to be release from the course with a low grade, it wasn't his style to make his students lower themselves to him, but still he wanted to give her some sort of "punishment" for beating up one of his cheerleaders.

Sam and Tucker both watch her pathetic attempts run the course as they stood next to Danny, it infuriated the redhead to see the goth standing next to her Danny, added her pitiful running made her feel as if she were humiliating herself.

Jazz had heard from Danny that Sam was rather athletic and love the outdoors, which only made her feel even worse, there was simply no way she could ever be inferior to the goth in anything, Jazz she had to be on top no matter what.

Even after the school bell rang mister Lancer force the redhead to finish the routine or face a failing grade in gym, sweating by the buckets Jazz manage to ran the three laps and do the fifty push-ups but she was making a ridicule of herself in the bar.

"Come on Fenton, the model student can't possibly have a low gym grade"- taunted the teacher.

Jazz wave her legs all over the place as she pulls her chin above the iron bar, she wanted to beat the teacher with said bar for making her humiliate herself in front of Danny.

As she puts her chin over the bar, she sees Danny waving at her while he and his friends walk inside the school, for a moment she could see Sam smirk at her.

"No real surprise there… she must spend all day with her nose buried in her books, right Danny?"- said Sam as the trio disappear within the school.

Mister Lancer quickly notice that Jazz's face was red like her hair but not because of the hard workout he was forcing the girl to do, the man couldn't pin point why she was so angry, almost growling.

"And that's thirty. Hit the showers"- said the teacher knowing she was still missing twenty more but didn't want to push her anymore.

The man knew not to push too hard on his students especially the nerds like Jazz who didn't do any sort of hard exercise, it still surprise him to see her do all the laps and the pushups, he was expecting her to break down much sooner.

Lancer figure the heaviest Jazz must have carried could be an extra book in her backpack, Lancer hope this act of mercy would straighten things between them, let her know who's in charge.

"Eleven… Twelve …Thirteen…"- said the girl as she continues with the repetitions.

There was no way she was going to be pity upon by Sam or this fat good-for-nothing wannabe teacher, she was even less likely to show her weak side to Danny whom admire her, and whom she wanted to impress.

Lancer didn't know if he should be impressed or shock at the sudden change, her legs straight in front and her arms no longer squabble, some football players looked at her finished all thirty repetitions, not slightly gross out when she land on a puddle of her own sweat.

"Done. Five laps, fifty pushups and thirty bars."- said Jazz in the most arrogant voice she could muster while brushing her hair to the side.

"Didn't finish in time so you're getting a B"- said the teacher.

Jazz didn't stick around as she left for the gym showers while insulting her fat teacher under her breath, upon entering the girls shower room Jazz notice she was the only one inside.

Her gym clothes reek of sweat and dirt, still she shoves them inside her sports bag, the redhead would later have her mother wash them for her, making sure she was alone, the girl opens the closest shower she could get.

"24-hour protection my ass"- grumble Jazz as she smells her armpits in disgust.

Not caring if the hot water was off, she still crawls within as she couldn't afford the humiliation of walking back to her car reeking of sweat, especially if she came across Danny, that would be the end of her.

Oddly enough the cold water was surprisingly pleasureful, she took her time to make sure she was fully cleanse, once done and at her locker where she put away her street clothes and decent underwear, she heard steps and the door slam.

Jazz could make out the voices of various girls who stop at the lockers in the aisle before hers, they talk loudly about how the new cheerleaders weren't even near Paulina's standards.

Smaller breasts than what the previous captain had stipulated, some with freckles and some more with glasses, these girls would have shunned away by Paulina if they ever step near the tryouts.

"Hey Star what are you always writing in your diary? - question one of the cheerleaders.

Soon the other girls began to asked her the same questions, always hiding in the bushes and around the corners, writing down stuff on her notebook and even taking pictures with her cellphone, though recently she had gotten hold of a professional camera.

"Can you keep a secret?"- replied Star.

The talks of cheerleader's secrets seem quite boring for Jazz as she didn't want to hear about some random affairs or what girl was wearing last season clothes, or other silly nonsense.

"I've been working for the cops ever since Paulina was force to take her life"- said Star.

The cheerleaders briefly had Jazz curiosity but now at least Star had her attention, the blonde cheerleader embellish her side of the story by telling how she has been giving out information to the police leading to multiple arrests.

Yet her "help" so far had been more than useless, still she proudly pulled out a check with Amity Park police logo, Star told her friends and peers that the police were so impressed they actually consider hiring as a private "collaborator."

Of course, Aragon gave her a two hundred dollar check out of pity, but also asked her to follow Jazz around as discreetly as she could, Star was trilled to be on the "case" so much she was bragging to her friends about it.

"You're like so brave" said a cheerleader with a light Asian accent as another asked who was the suspect, all wanted in now.

"No can't do, I can't tell you who SHE is"- said Star making sure her friends knew it was a girl.

Jazz close her locker as she ran around the aisle once the cheerleaders headed over to the showers making sure no one sees her; the redhead walks over to the lockers the girls were at and begins looking for Star's locker.

The far right of the aisle were multiple pink color lockers, and the sign "cheerleader only" above, mister Lancer secretly gave some small privileges to his cheerleaders and football players.

A long-wicked smile comes upon her face as she finds a locker with the blonde's name, a very small padlock kept it close but Jazz had long ago learned how to open them with her hairpins.

The first thing Jazz saw was the cheerleader uniform hung on the back of the locker, a makeup kit on the bottom to the left, next to it was her white color purse.

If Star hadn't taken her task so serious, she wouldn't have label her work journal, "Investigation." The redhead went straight for the last entry the girl wrote, Jazz was furious at what she read.

"So, like this detective guy Aragon, asked me to follow Jazz Fenton around, didn't say what she did, just that it was important"- read the entry with today's date on it.

What followed was her daily activities, mostly about her P.E. class earlier, Jazz was too focused on looking good in front of Danny that she didn't notice Star unflinching eyes over her.

On her way back home Jazz wonder how she could get rid of Star, otherwise she might become a burden very quickly, Aragon and his partner were also a menace but killing cops was very difficult.

It wouldn't be like with Poindexter, both detectives were armed and trained, they could easily take her down if it came to a fist fight, especially considering her lack of strength and endurance.

As much as she hated Lancer's gym class, it did prove just how out of shape she was, it wasn't enough to look good if she didn't have the substance to back it up, her legs and back both sore, making her driving skills somewhat lacking at the moment.

While she drove home wondering on how to deal with Star, her brother was at the Nasty Burger with Sam and Tucker enjoying their afternoon together, Sam as usual was having a salad while her friends devoured their burgers.

"Hey Danny I heard from Tucker that Jazz been very clingy lately"- said the goth.

The raven hair boy looks over at his dark skin friend with a disapproving glance, Tucker had been running his mouth about Jazz problems though as little as he knew about them, always using the girl as an excuse for him not to invite Danny to hang out with them.

Danny kept a lot of what was going on with his sister a secret, Sam knew about Dash but beyond that she was completely unaware of what else happened, the name Johnny put up couple of times.

Sam understood that this biker was a mayor problem, Danny told them about seeing him ride his motorcycle a couple of times around the block in the last week, but always vanishes before he could catch him.

The goth was first to change the subject as she notices how Danny was starting to feel bad about how useless he's been, it wasn't that he couldn't help Jazz but the fact that he let this happen in the first place.

"Come on Danny you're not a superhero, at least you're always there for her"- said Sam

Her words were wise but he in fact had ghost powers, yet he never told anyone about them in fear of rejection, deep in his mind Danny wanted to have glorious battles with otherworldly monster but so far, all he got was some robberies.

After a while of teenage chattering Sam excuse herself to the bathroom, the moment she was out sight Tucker apologize for using Jazz as an excuse to hug up all of Sam's time.

Danny kindly understood why he did what he did, and surely Danny had spent a lot of time with his older sister, after accepting the apologies the restaurant employees put on Ember McLain's latest hit.

"Danny please help me get Sam to go with me to the concert, I even got the tickets"- plea the boy.

Originally Danny wanted to invite Sam to the concert with the tickets he got in the mail, even take her backstage but Tucker also wanted to take her, the dark skin boy had made it very clear he wanted to date the goth.

The raven hair boy smiles at his friend while telling him to go for it, stating he didn't even have tickets in the first place, without waiting for Sam, Danny left after giving his cheers to Tucker.

"You're a good friend Danny, a little stupid and clueless… if you only knew…"- whisper Tucker as his best friend left the Nasty Burger.

The streets were pack to the brim with Ember McLain concert's publicity, buses with her picture roam the city even a small plane dragging a sign with her face sore the skies.

As Danny stop near a newspaper stand, he could see the magazines titles, "who's Ember's prince charming?" among others very similar titles, it was then that he realizes something very important.

"Who sent me the tickets?"- asked Danny to himself.

He didn't recall entering any contests, there simply was no way he bought them by accident on the internet as front row tickets are value in 4 digits numbers, so it was beyond his price range.

The idea Jazz bought them cross his mind but if they were meant as a gift, why keep it a secret? The mail came straight to him by name, he was slightly worried if he got them by accident and would be force to send them back.

Nevertheless, he wanted to go now that he had the tickets, Tucker could only get to the back rows, while his were all the way to the front row, he even got an "All Area access" card, it literally was the same as having a diamond neckless in the music world.

There was no way someone could accidently sent him a triple A card with his name on, but all he got from the mail was the tickets and the card, not letter or anything to explain why he deserve such a gift.

"Hey there hot stuff, need a ride?"- Question a voice from within a car. Danny lifted his eyes and saw his sister riding her blue car, the boy took her up in the offer as he climbs aboard.

After dinner the redhead headed over to her room as her muscles sore and needed to lay down, Danny follow her knocking lightly on Jazz's door, he didn't have the heart to tell Jazz about their knowing about their night crawling.

of course, Maddie saw as it something innocent, but probably sent them both to therapy if she ever found out the full truth, Danny had taken notice of how Jazz rub her legs and arms whenever possible.

The boy did saw the almost tortuous routine mister Lancer force on his sister, going against his better judgment the boy offers to massage her something Jazz didn't hesitate to accept.

Within a matter of seconds, she strips down and lays on her stomach over the bed, Danny kindly asks his sister to at least keep her underwear on but the girl refuses, instead requesting him to undress.

With a long sigh Danny takes his shirt off but keeps the rest on, it wasn't the first time he touches Jazz's skin, but it still makes him go all tingly as his fingers caress her smooth and soft skin.

Jazz felt as if she were in paradise as her brother's hands were going up and down her body, smoothing her aching muscles, she could feel her Danny's hardon rub on her buttocks.

The raven hair boy's heart beat harder than normally as he rubs Jazz's legs, he couldn't help but stare at her bare crotch, Jazz didn't seem to have any sort of trouble in being naked in front of Danny but she was bother by using shorts at a gym class.

"Jazz I got these tickets for Ember's concert, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"- asked Danny.

The redhead didn't like McLain's music but since Danny took the trouble of getting the tickets, she instantly agrees to go with him, Danny knew an outing with his sister didn't sound so strange, normally he would worry that some guy might try to pick her up, but given the fact that she was his date made such feelings even worse.

Friday came fairly quick, school as usual was beyond boring for the redhead, as the girl headed over to the backyard to have lunch, she came across mister Lancer whose face seem like it seen a ghost.

The man just couldn't believe that principal Anthony had seen him force his model student to finish the athletic course meant for the football team, but rather than scolding him about, he praises Jazz up to the sky.

"What did I tell you, excellent grades and athletic, Jasmine's the perfect example of Casper high sprite"- said the old man.

Lancer wanted the girl to break down but never did he expected to see her finished the course in one go, even if it took more than forty minutes to do it, still it was very impressive for a bookworm like her to handle the course.

Jazz knew the concert was to be held around midnight and she still had a ton of stuff in her to do list, she already had her clothes all pick out, a black leather jacket, with a purple top and black jeans with short black boots, all brand new.

Though the girl actually wanted to go wearing her regular street clothes and a wool jacket for the cold, Maddie insisted and even took her clothe shopping for something more rocker-like.

Down the hall was Star following her target, it didn't take much for Jazz to take notice of the sunglasses wearing cheerleader, foolishly hiding behind the lockers, the redhead had to scare her off somehow and she already had the perfect plan.

Once outside in yard, Jazz looks around for a place to sit but once she steps into the grass, Valery runs behind her and strikes her with a magazine in the head, but Jasmine quickly takes the chubby girl by the hair and pulls her back.

"Believe me you're gonna regret messing with me"- whisper Jazz to Valery's ear before kicking her in the stomach.

The redhead quickly left the yard before any nosey student started to look, it all happened in a matter of seconds, rather than eating in the yard she went to the parking lot, another favorite place for the students to eat or make out.

"Like clockwork"- said Jazz as she wraps Valery's hair and hides it inside the plastic bag that once held her tuna sandwich.

Around seven pm Star was in the locker room reviewing her notes on the redhead, she couldn't help but brag to her friends about her important assignment, though she kept her mouth close about the suspect.

Star firmly believe that her reports to Aragon were important, but they all consisted on just the redhead daily school activities, Star often headed over to the Fenton family house and waited for hours for something to happened.

Despite her low grades, Star was very meticulous with her investigation, times, locations and even what Jazz ate were all written down in the notebook, the pictures had the time written and the location from were they were take.

The cheerleader made special notes on Jazz poor athletic skills, even sending pictures to Aragon of her while struggling at the bars, or whizzing as she ran the track course, rather than helping Aragon catch the redhead it made her seem more innocent than guilty.

The evidence suggested that someone with great strength beat Poindexter to death but seeing Jazz struggle with just a school obstacle course, made her seem less likely to be the murder.

"Man, I'm the best investigator there ever was, perhaps I could be the new Sherlock Holmes of Amity Park, yeah… Star private investigator"- said the girl as she holds out her magnifying glass.

As she turns around her heart nearly stops upon seeing a person wearing blue and red sports parka, her head is completely cover by the hood, plastic gloves cover this person's hands.

As the hooded figure comes closer Star notices he's wearing a hockey mask similar to the one from Star's favorite horror movie, the cheerleader asks what he wants but he keeps quiet and come closer to the blonde girl who back unto the wall.

"If this is a joke, it's not funny"- said Star.

She hopes that perhaps one of her friends whom she's been bragging about her "investigation" was playing a joke on her, once she sees the electric ray of the a very powerful Taser, she begins to breath heavily.

In a rapid movement the parka wearing individual hits her with the Taser just under the stomach but the battery instantly dies, the cheerleader takes this brief moment to escape.

Star run around the aisle straight for the door but the assailant cuts her path before she can reach the exit, an excruciating pain engulfs her shoulder as she's stab with a box-cutter, the fear of dying made the girl punch her attacker in the face as she heads inside the showers.

The window was small but she was sure to pass through, the cheerleader felt great pride over her slender figure, sure enough she was just the right size, if only she could reach the window.

Her face went pale as she foolishly corners herself in the shower room, fear overwhelms her heart as she turns around wanting to escape her assailant, but instead is stuck against the wall.

The horrid pain from her shoulder is quickly transfer to her abdomen, the box-cutter had pierced the flesh just under her ribs, blood started to gush out like a faucet as the blade continue cutting deeper within.

Sheer primal instincts took over as the blonde girl tighten her abdominal muscles so hard the blade snaps, the broken piece remain inside her but Star would worry about it later, once she fled from this manic.

Rather than pushing the attacker she instead punches him in the face once more, hurting her knuckles as her fist makes contact with the hockey mask, moving her feet pass the maniac, Star tried her very best to reach the door while screaming for help.

Before she could reach the showers exit, she's pulls back by her expensive jacket, with almost no strength to fight back Star is throw to the floor, the madman kicks her under her chin making her spit blood.

Daze and frighten beyond comprehension, the cheerleader tries to crawl away but a heavy foot pressures her left arms, the would-be killer lands his knee over her right arm, trapping the cheerleader on the floor.

Her eyes widen as the first punch strike her nose, she could hear her nose bridge crack, perhaps the beating and the lost of so much blood was making her delusional for she wonders if her father could pay the plastic surgery after escaping.

"This was an expensive lipstick"- thought Star as the second punch ripped her lips.

The third punch gave her a black eye, whizzing for her air the attacker stops punching and began banging Star's head over the linoleum floor as hard as possible, leaving the girl on the floor half conscious.

"Oh no, my new jacket…dad's gonna freak…"- whisper the girl, her brain took her to yesterday when she when shopping with her dad, Star wanted a brown coat like the one Sherlock Holmes wore.

But the man instead bought her a white with pink stripes jacket, a matching white hat and her magnifying glass which she kept in her new jacket at all times, Star looks over to the madman.

He picks ups the broken box-cutter and pulls out the remaining blade, the cheerleader remains on the cold floor as the pain fades away and her breathing slows down, she begs for the man to leave her alone.

"You've been talking too much"- Star instantly recognized the voice.

"Jazz?"- whimper the cheerleader.

Slender gloved fingers made their way inside Star's mouth pulling her tongue out, the blonde knew what Jazz plan to do with her, especially as the blade came closer to her.

A single move slices off her tongue, an indescribable pain runs through her body from head to toe, the redhead tosses the piece of meat she cut off from Star while she rests against the wall.

Jazz didn't want to make the same mess she did with Poindexter, knocked her out with taser and wrap a plastic bag over her head, let her pass away quietly and with as little pain as possible.

But the damn device malfunction at the worse time, so she used her backup weapon and the rest is history, Jazz lifted her head and saw Star twitching on the floor.

Before leaving the shower room, Jazz poured a whole bottle of chlorine she took from the janitor's closet over Stars face and neck, making sure no fingerprints or sweat drops could link her to the murder.

Jazz took out her plastic bag and carefully put a few strings of Valery's hair on Star right hand, the redhead wasn't going to make the same mistake as she did with Bridgett and leave it to chance.

Valery was a well know troublemaker, always getting into catfights, her hated for the cheerleaders was also well know, this time Jazz had the perfect scapegoat, there will be no more mistakes.

"Better get ready for the concert"- said Jazz as she exits the school.

To be continue

Autor's notes:

I have been working on some fan art, if anyone likes to see them please check them in Deviantart under the name "Shotahunter"


	10. The concert

My Beloved Brother

Chapter nine: The concert

.

Under the pale moon hundreds of teenager's march dress in black attires towards the concert of the greatest musician Amity Park had ever been grace with; Ember McLain, the sixteen-year-old rocker, the prodigal daughter of Amity had triumphantly return to her hometown.

The football stadium had been chosen to house her concert, it was the only building large enough to host the ever growing concert-goers, not just from Amity Park but from all over the nation.

Hotels and motels had recently been packed to the brim, even the "no-tell" motels around the edge of Amity had no more vacancies, those with tickets were already waltzing into the stadium while those who didn't have any, waited outside.

Some tried to sneak their way inside while others tried to buy the tickets from the on-goers, lines so long it extended as far as several blocks, such an amount of people and visitors were never seen before in the small city.

So much the local police had recruited volunteers to control the people, an event of such magnitude could easily turn into a riot for whatever reason. A few blocks away from the Nasty Burger where many teens gathering before going in packs to the concert, around the corner within a dark alleyway was a park car.

The driver was tossing clothes within a burning barrel the homeless used to keep themselves from the cold, once the driver made sure all the clothes were ash, she turns the car and speeds away.

The sight of dozens of people walking the streets was very unusual, normally at this time most of the streets were clear of pedestrians, the car stops at a red light, as the driver waits for the light to change, a trio of boys come up to the driver's side window.

"Hey babe, wanna go to the concert with us, got an extra ticket"- said one of the teens to the redhead driver.

A few second of silence and the traffic light turn green, not caring if the boy was leaning over her window Jazz speed away, twirling the boy and leaving him on the ground while his friends berated the girl with blood red hair.

Rather than parking her car inside the garage like she typically does, Jazz instead park outside just a few steps away from the door leading into Fenton Works, the redhead recalls her parents saying something along the lines of going to a birthday party at Vlad's winter cabin in the outskirts of his home state and staying over the weekend.

Which meant she her parents would be back by Monday evening, she had three full nights and two and a half days to fool around with her most dear Danny, though she didn't like the idea of going to some concert to hear a mediocre so-call singer bark at a microphone.

Feeling somewhat nauseous Jazz made her way into the kitchen and took a large glass with apple juice, she ponders on her recent actions, if she made sure to get rid of all the evidence, Aragon was already suspicious of her, at least Valery's hair would throw them off the trail.

The redhead took out the boxcutter she used with Star earlier that night, the blonde had spoken too much and was on her trail because Aragon order her to, she knew the police had no evidence against her.

Yet she let a heated emotion take the best of her, rather than listening to reason she chose violence, perhaps a simple yet good beating would have been by far better than killing her.

The clothes she used to murder Star were stain with blood so keeping them would be the stupidest thing ever, having them burn in a hobo filled alley while they raid the dumpsters for dinner was the most logical step to take.

Though she wiped it clean with a piece of cloth that made the same fate of its burned peers, Jazz knew blood remain hidden from plain sight only revealed under a certain light, but that could be fix with some chlorine.

"What's up Jazz?"- question Danny as he walks inside the kitchen.

"Nothing, Danny"- replied Jazz as she hid the blade in her pocket.

The concert was to be held around midnight, a rather unusual time for such an event to take place yet this was a personal request made by Ember herself, the singer wanted to sing under the light of a pale moon.

Thankfully the skies were clear of clouds, a light gentle breeze kept the ambient cool rather than cold, even at Fenton Works the two siblings could hear the chattering of teens as they head over to the concert.

The raven hair boy went to the living room to watch television as to pass time until the event, Jazz on the other hand soak the boxcutter unto a bottle of chlorine her mother kept under the sink's cabinet.

Soon after she just threw it in the garbage bin, it was better to stay away from any sort of evidence that could link her to the murder, the redhead sat next to her brother as they watch the news.

"This is Harriet Chin reporting live from Amity Park Stadium, as you can see there are hundreds of people waiting to be let inside to hear Ember McLain sing"- said the reporter.

It wasn't so odd to see so many people gathering at the concert as it was the greatest event to take place at Amity Park, the small city didn't have any major festivities aside the national and commercial ones.

The city didn't have any type of local festivals or other celebrations so a concert that attracts hundreds of visitors though for a single night had become something so important that the locals had been advertising on their own.

A black limousine crosses under a sign that read "The prodigal daughter has return" in large green letters on highway 190 welcoming Ember, the rocker gazes upon her manager who drank his third whisky glass while groping one of Ember's groupies as another serve a drink to Ember.

"Box, if that slut starts to suck your dick, I'm gonna kick you both out"- threaten the rocker.

The man laughs as he told Ember he would never disrespect the "queen" with such behavior, Ember knew her manager had a liking to take her young groupies back to his hotel room with the promise of letting them meet with the famous rocker.

But more often than not, the girls woke up to find themselves in an empty room, only the prettiest could meet with Ember but only those that excel in bed had the chance to ride the limo with the rocker much to her dislike.

Only Box noticed Ember's glowing red eyes as they enter the hotel's garage, Amity didn't have a glamorous hotel but Box did find the most luxurious the city could offer, a four-story high building painted in white with some palm trees adorning the entrance.

Taking proper countermeasures Box told the media they were staying a different in a hotel near the stadium, only the staff knew about Ember's arrival as the whole fourth floor was book for the rocker, the manager and her staff would stay in the floor below among the other guests who were none the wiser.

"If you need me Ember, I'll be downstairs"- said manager Box.

The manager walks into his hotel room with the two groupies, both girls had been promised to watch the show from the front row, Box may be many things but he was no liar if her promise them such place, they would get them.

There were still a few hours before the concert so he figures how to pass the time, the two girls began to undress, both were sisters but also devoted followers, so much they would do anything to see Ember up close.

As the girls climb aboard the bed, Box couldn't help but be reminded of his own two daughters he hadn't seen in years, but also of how he first met with the rocker two years ago.

Back then the man had work for a small advertising company in Dimmsdale, though he was good at his job his boss was a fiend who hated his guts to death, always scorning him for even the smallest mistake.

Box couldn't take it any longer as he one morning quit his job, at the time he already had trouble with his wife and his two daughters, unable to get back in the same line of work, the man eventually ended up working in a warehouse.

His life was in a downfall especially one late evening as he came home to see a petition for divorce on the table, his wife and daughters tired of his low income left him, taking most of the valuables he had bought throughout the years.

Once again in a late night, he was fired from the warehouse he was employed for only a month due to budget cuts, without a dime to his name and the eviction notice on his apartment door, Box actually consider taking his life.

As he walks down an alley between the warehouses, he spots a rather unusual sight, a girl with burn clothes and glowing red eyes, in her hand an old and burn guitar, behind her the corpse of a fellow worker.

Box instantly knew he stood in front not of a murder but something almost divine, as the pale moon shine over her body, the man saw her dead-pale skin as the wind makes her green hair dance while covering him with the burning smell that emanated from her body.

"You can run or you can scream, it doesn't matter"- said the girl with green hair as she glided over him.

The man knew his answer from the very instant he saw her, Box fell to his knees with both arms reaching out to her, god didn't answer his pleas for help but the devil did, never again would he have a chance like this in his whole life.

"Let me serve you"- said the man with the same sincere look he had when he ask his now ex-wife to marry him.

The green hair girl landed on the floor just a few steps away from her, Box notices how she had her eyes over to a huge billboard with a model holding a perfume, under her was the slogan, "I'm a queen, so I deserve it."

"I'm gonna stand above the world, wanna join?"- said the girl as she could feel something power lingering within the fat man.

"My queen, I will serve you"- replied the man on his knees.

For two years Box serve the rocker, under her Box felt far more confident than ever before in his life, it didn't take him much to make her a celebrity in just a single year, her name and face were all over the cities.

But Ember aim much higher than to be just a famous rocker, she wanted the world and her king, Amity Park was just the stepping stone for that goal to be achieved, she had all the preparation ready.

"Jazz! Pizza's here!"- called out Danny to his sister from the kitchen.

"Awesome, but it took them longer than normal"- said the redhead as she walks down the stairs.

The boy explains that due to the high number of people and cars in the streets, all deliveries would be delay, even with an hour long delay the food was still hot, Danny came out the kitchen with a couple of plates and glasses for the soda.

"Damn it! Jazz, could you put some clothes on"- said Danny as she saw his sister wearing no more than a towel over her head.

She reminded him about the many times he saw her like this, so he shouldn't be so shy about seeing nude, especially considering their parents wouldn't be home until Monday, Danny took a deep breath as he sat down next to her while taking a slice.

No matter how true it was that he had seen her without clothes so many times, it still felt strange to see her like this in the living room eating pizza so nonchalantly, though undress Jazz still sat on the couch with grace.

After dinner both teens had to get ready for the concert they were so kindly invited to by an anonymous benefactor, Jazz was hopeful Danny would toss away the idea of going if he saw her naked, in any world if a girl walk on you naked, it means she wants sex, but Danny dismissed it like something normal.

Though Jazz would be very delighted to know her brother jerked of to her a couple of times in his bedroom soon after dinner, the girl took out her black pants, top and black jacket, the redhead wasn't used to high-heel boots, she was sure the leather would give her blisters.

The two Fenton's join the ongoing crowd who headed to the concert, Danny commented on how many people came to see Ember, the rocker was a great musician and singer, rumor had it she even wrote her own songs but to see this large amount of people almost rising in thousands was impressive.

As they came closer to the many entrances of the stadium Jazz immediately notice Aragon and his partner Dorothea helping with crowd control and frisking any possible contraband or weapons, it kindly brought a smile to Jazz as she wonders how the detective would react once he finds about Star.

"Pay attention to your job Aragon"- said Dorothea as she frisks a suspicious looking individual.

The veteran detective was constantly checking on his phone as Star always texted him with her daily report, exactly at eight o'clock but it was almost eleven o'clock and she hadn't sent anything updates.

Dorothea told him she was either sleeping or in the concert but to focus on work and not on his phone, though her warning came in vain as their shift ended just ten minutes later, both officers sat down in the security office where all the staff alone the police and volunteers were assigned to.

The man looks straight into a poster of Ember McLain, Aragon leans in closer to the poster as Dora and his dark skin colleague asked if something was wrong, the man tells them he had a strange sense of "déjà vu."

"Doesn't she look like that girl who die in a housefire a couple of years ago"- said Aragon, "What was her name again?"

Dorothea recall the only housefire she and her partner were assigned to, two years ago both detectives had gone over to the aftermath of a housefire, they were called in because it was no accident.

"…Rebecca… McLain… you don't think she survive, I mean we recover the body and the lab guys confirm it was her"- said Dora as she realizes the unbelievable likeness between the two girls.

The teenager was burned to a crisp, she could only be identified by her dental records just like her parents, it didn't take much for the police to figure out that a boy name Max was the culprit, though his reasons were still unknown.

"Kinda hard to believe the damn idiot ended up tying his legs with the guitar cables after starting the fire" Added Aragon.

After starting the fire on the ground floor, Max accidently wraps his legs with cables from the guitars laying in the living room, it is said he died before anyone else in the house, it was an ironic end for this would be murderer.

All the security staff were called in as the show was about to begin, at this point it was optional for the detectives to join in, since they weren't being paid overtime for this, the law enforcers chose to sit it out.

Aragon didn't particularly like rock music for he chose to listen to his personal music list in his headphones, his partner Dorothea on the other hand used the excuse of patrolling the concert so she could discreetly see the show.

A smoke machine created the ambience as laser lights came out from the stage floor, a dark silhouette was form in the smoke, with rhythmic steps, a powerful voice and intimidating chords, Ember McLain enters the stage singing her most popular song; "Remember."

Men and women of all ages, jump and wave their arms as high as they can, all with the exception of Jazz Fenton who stood at the front row next to her brother who seem to enjoy the show, perhaps a little more than he should.

As bothersome as it was the redhead did enjoy seeing her brother have such a good time, she couldn't deny him a good time, Danny had gone through the trouble of inviting her instead of Sam or Tucker.

The raven hair boy thought of her before of anyone else, it least that's what she thought, Jazz didn't have to worry about competing with the rock diva since she already had someone in her head.

Jazz wiggle her arms in rhythm to the song as she figures there was no point in acting like she didn't like it, it wasn't her most prefer type of music but Danny might feel awkward knowing his sister wasn't having a blast.

The diva half-dance her way to the edge of the stage looking over the two Fenton siblings, Jazz stop her attempts at dancing as she notices how the rocker seem to be looking at Danny.

Yet the boy didn't seem to notice how Ember wave her fingers calling him over, thinking it was just part of the show; to taunt one of the spectators and pretend to invite him over to the stage before turning around.

Jazz wasn't the only to notice how Ember "flirted" with Danny, just a few meters away in the same row was Sam Manson with her date Robert, the man stood out like a sore thumb, brown dress pants, white shirt and a brown wool vest, while all around were teens and adults dress in black leather.

Sam never expected to see Danny or Jazz here, what's more she was completely unaware that Danny could afford such places, even Robert had to take a "pinch" from his life savings and call in a favor with some friends just to come here.

"What do I do? If Danny sees me here with Robert, I'm fuck!"- said the girl to herself.

It was one in a hundred chance that they actually bump into each other, but still it was a possibility the goth couldn't risk taking no matter what, she knew her sleeping around was a major buzzkill for most if not all teens.

The girl wasn't embarrassed by her actions anymore since she got the "go ahead" by her shrink, but it was still a subject she just couldn't bring out to her male friends, or female at that.

Sam's feelings for Danny hadn't change in the least since she found out to be in love with the boy, but after Gregor drugged her and turn her like this, she felt a gap growing in between Danny and herself.

Whenever she passes more than a few days without touching herself made the goth anxious, turn her mood foul and even lash out at her parents before apologizing for being a brat.

The goth's eyes move over to her date, it had been almost a week since she last had sex, most teens or better yet most male teens would be extremely happy to do it once in their whole teen years, but Sam expected to do it at least once every two or three days.

Even though she babysits her cousin Stacy until her older brother come over to pick her up, but before leaving Sam takes Brian over to her room for a weekly session of casual sex, yet this time the boy was sick and couldn't make it to their appointment.

Knowing the concert was only a couple of songs before concluding, Sam put her hand over Robert's crotch as she shows a text she wrote in her cellphone, the message was very clear.

"Let's fuck"- read the text. With a wide smile Robert took Sam by the hand as they squeezed their way out.

Wiggling her butt, Ember head back to the middle of the stage as she starts her third song, Jazz no longer had any doubts in her mind, she was completely and absolutely sure the rock diva was flirting with her Danny.

Rage was boiling up within the redhead as she saw how the diva dance not for her public but for Danny, as Jazz notice the rocker's eyes over Danny, though for a moment she thought to be exaggerating things.

"I'm exaggerating, there's no way this whore has a thing for Danny"- thought the redhead.

It all became clear once Ember blew a kiss in direction to Danny, though dozens of teens yell out saying the kiss was meant for them, at least Danny turn over to Jazz with a smile.

Even as she returns the smile to Danny, her eyes were filled with fury, how she wanted to ripped Ember's ponytail right out from the scalp, her raven hair brother took hold of her soft hand calming her down.

Both look at each other with tender eyes, while the diva's voice became part of the background, both teens lock their eyes together as their faces lean closer, Ember began hitting her chords harder and harder, she closes her eyes as she shouts the final part of her twelve song.

Ember open her eyes only a second after Danny finished kissing his older sister in her soft lips, the rocker's green eyes laid upon the boy she longs for as his head turns over to her once more.

"That's the girl that Johnny wants?"- asked a bold man wearing a long black trench coat.

His peer shows him a picture of Jazz exiting her school, as he confirms it was their target, the man in charge motions his head in order to move his other two followers, these men were under Johnny's orders, they had been task with kidnapping Jazz.

As the men came closer, they notice Danny standing next to her, Johnny had warned them about the teen, of his unusual strength and ability to appear out of nowhere, yet the bikers scoff off the warning, thinking a puny teen with hardly any muscles could get in the way.

"The brat's kinda cute, let's take him too"- said a biker with a long greyish beard.

His two peers looked at him with a disgusted expression, making the bearded biker commented on how close-minded they are, the trio's leader rolls his eyes as he orders his men to put on their earphones.

The loud music made it very hard to properly talk specially if they wanted to sneak up on the redhead, the little brother was supposedly the main problem if he tried to stop them from taking his sister.

"Everybody! say my name!"- order the diva.

"Ember! Ember! Ember!"- roar the crowd.

Danny and Jazz's eyes open wide as they saw how the diva's hair light up like a torch, green flames rose from her head as she orders her public to chant her name over and over.

The Fenton siblings wonder what kind of special effects the staff was using to make her hair look as if it were on fire, Jazz took notice at how people chant Ember's name in unison as the wave their hands sideways.

As the seconds carry on, Jazz felt a light headache followed by a sudden numbness in her legs, she knew something was wrong, she was certain it wasn't anything she drank as the last beverage she had was at home.

Just a couple of rows behind the teens where the bikers walking closer, ready to knock Danny out and kidnapped Jazz, their plan was stupid at best, first was to take out the boy and hope no one would notice them dragging the girl away, stupid, yes but it had work before.

Ember began her final song of the night; "Home Again."

I've been many places  
I've travelled 'round the world  
Always on the search for something new  
But what does it matter  
When all the roads I've crossed  
Always seem to lead back to you...

The rhythm was far different from her classic rock and roll, she started with a short guitar solo soon follow by a second guitar, her voice soft and melodic, yet it grew louder and more powerful, her backup singers added the choirs.

"Now guys, the queen wants her man on stage"- order Box to the guards at the stage.

A sudden searchlight glim over Danny as a couple of guards, the boy recognizes as jocks from his school wearing a yellow security shirt pulled him away from Jazz, Danny demanded to know why he was being kicked out of the concert.

"Ember wants you on stage douchebag"- replied a jock as he tosses the boy on the stage.

With a thud that was drown within the music, the raven hair boy lands at the feet of the rocker who continue singing as she gives her hand to help him get on his feet again.

Jazz instantly ran after her brother avoiding by inches the bikers but was stop dead on her tracks by the security jocks, who pushed her back unto the singing crowd, the dancing audience also pushed back the bikers giving Jazz a chance to punch the security guard in the face, yet the jock didn't change his grin.

Old familiar faces  
Everyone you meet  
Following the ways of the land  
Cobblestones and lanterns  
Lining every street  
Calling me to come home again.

The raven hair boy was shock at the sudden though rude invitation to be on stage with the most popular rocker of the moment, Ember gently touch his chin as she continuing singing, but now only to him as her green eyes seductively gaze upon his blushing face.

The rocker knew she had the boy in her clutches, his body shake as his mouth shiver, Danny tried to mumble words but nothing that could be consider intelligent came out. Ember continue singing as she slowly walks around him while passing her hand over his shoulder.

Dancing in the moonlight  
Singing in the rain  
Oh, it's good to be back home again  
Laughing in the sunlight  
Running down the lane  
Oh, it's good to be back home again.

Detective Aragon notice the strange behavior the public was starting to have as he views the event going on in the security monitors, the room was sound proof and only himself and his afro hair colleague among a few more stadium guards were station in the security room.

Dorothea was outside patrolling the grounds, trying to keep things as safe as she could along her peers and volunteers, but in reality, she just wanted to see the show first hand, the crowd was becoming more intense by the minute, jumping and dancing almost as if in a trance.

As the song advance the rocker leans closer to Danny, her public chanted "Oh, it's good to have you home again"- in unison and perfect tone, none sang a moment too soon or too late, almost as if they had practice for months for this very moment.

When you play with fire  
Sometimes you get burned  
It happens when you take a chance or two  
But time is never wasted  
When you've lived and learned  
And in time it all comes back to you...

As she finished her part and her public continue chanting in her honor, the green hair diva landed a kiss unto Danny's lips in full view of Jazz, the redhead's eyes widen in horror.

Filled with a homicidal rage, the girl rushes over to the stage punching and kicking at the wannabe guards who tried to stop her, the screams of anger drown under the chanting of the public and the loud music, none in the crowd seem to care for the violent actions of the redhead just the bikers who observe and wait for their chance to attack.

Danny's eyes bursting with shock and disbelief as he parts lips with the singer, he had briefly heard about the diva crushing on someone from Amity, though Ember's love interest shared the same name as he did, never once had it cross his mind to be the one chosen.

Slowly he peels his eyes away from the diva as he sees his sister furiously trying to climb on stage, a sudden hollowness is felt within his stomach as he once more felt the same sensation, he once felt upon seeing Sam and Gregor in bed.

Though he didn't start the kiss, he also didn't do anything to stop it from taking place, it felt as if he were cheating on his "girlfriend," once more the diva took him by the hand as she cheer to the crowd and order them to sing her song.

The boy finally reacted as he pulls his hand away from Ember who rather than being angry, she instead walks closer to Danny with a seductive smile, but Danny steps away.

Anyone in his situation would jump at the opportunity of being with the famous Ember McLain, but not Danny for he had chosen to be with Jazz even if the whole world was against them, he now knew how he really felt about his sister therefore chose to stay true to his feelings.

Danny turns around while he apologizes to the diva who calls him out, not wanting to lose her man, Ember hugs him by the back in an effort of stopping him from leaving her side, the public chants as Ember forces him to turn around.

"I love you Danny!" scream the girl at the top of her lungs, her voice echoes throughout the stadium.

People watching the concert from their television sets in the comfort of their homes, heard the love confession but couldn't see who it was meant for, as the cameras were pointing at the sky.

Manager Box's assistant told him about the camera crew not doing their job right, but the man told her not to worry about such trivialities as something much more important was taking place.

With a ferocious war cry Jazz tries to climb over the guards, yet the grinning men throw her back once more unto the mass of singing humans, who did nothing to stop her from hitting the ground, as she gets back on her feet, a couple of hands pass around her neck.

"I'm sorry miss Ember but I'm already in love with someone"- said the boy.

For a moment the diva goes mute, her arms hang on the side as anger filled her very being, it was simply impossible for the boy to reject her, someone else had plotted against her, she started to believe her popularity had work against her, one of her many fans forced the boy to say such horrible things, it was the only explanation.

Frozen in her spot Ember sees her would be lover and king turn around once more, feeling some regret the boy heads over to the stairs as he searches for his sister, the woman he chose over the rock star.

The redhead wasn't in her spot, from the stage he quickly searches from the stairs, heads with hair in black, yellow, blue and green were all he could see but none had red, the idea of Jazz leaving heartbroken came upon his head.

That until he swifts to the right beyond the public, near one of the side entrances, there he sees the worse possible scenario ever, a trio of men were pulling his sister away in a tight neck hold in the stadium's hall.

Danny yells out to the nearby guards who were surprisingly singing Ember's song, none of the guard's care to give a sideways glance as the three leather wearing bikers drag the redhead pass them.

"Stop him!"- screamed Ember.

The boy with raven like hair turns around as a wave of humans pours down on him, hundreds of men and women of all ages dashed over to him, as he dodges the hands of concert goers, Danny could get a glimpse of the rocker.

Her eyes filled to the brim with anger, something was absolutely wrong here, no matter how much they love her music and her persona, to the point of chasing someone simply on her say was outrageous.

"Ember! What are you doing? You can't cut the spell halfway!"- said her manager through the earphone.

The rock diva knew she had invested two years of her afterlife for this single night, she needed to finished her mission before she could claim her price, with a wave of her hand, her public with the exception of two dozen people return to the concert.

Danny ran faster than he normally ran at the school's track, but the rockers chase him with unnatural speed, from among the people a bullet comes flying barely scratching his leg.

The mob didn't want to kill him, but they weren't particularly interested in taking him back to Ember in a single piece, he ran down the hallways searching for his sister, while also dodging bullets from the security staff, using all his limited brain power.

He deduces Jazz was being taken to the parking lot, that if the kidnappers didn't hide inside one of the many rooms he had pass by already, the boy curse the fact that his sister seem to be a rape magnet, this was the second time this happened as far as he was aware of.

"The hell's going on down there?"- question Aragon as he tried to radio Dorothea while watching the chase in the halls.

The poor camera quality didn't let him get a clear sight of who was being chase down, the detective curses the fact that far too many of the monitors were offline, the stadium owners got all hype once they heard Ember wanted to sing in their stadium, though such decision was natural as the stadium was the only place large enough to host such an event.

The excitement was so much the owners bought dozens of new cameras and began uninstalling the ones they already had far before the new cameras had arrived leaving far too many blind spots spread out the stadium.

Aragon soon lost sight of the boy being chase down as he search in the monitors, the man saw a trio of men forcibly carrying a redhead he instantly recognized as Jazz Fenton.

"Where does that hall lead?" asked the detective.

The stadium guards told him it led to the parking lot, not wanting to waste anymore time Aragon dashed out in search for the girl, suspect or not she was a civilian in distress.

Upon crossing a double door set, Danny enters the parking lot were he quickly began shouting out for his sister, if the men manage to escape with her, it would take a miracle for him to find her again.

With his heart pounding hard, Danny couldn't help but think if the kidnappers would rape and beat his sister to death, as much as he though the boy couldn't point out the reason they wanted Jazz in the first place.

"Danny!" scream Jazz after biting the hand that muffle her voice.

Her voice came from the far left of the parking lot, moving fast Danny saw how three men wearing leather vest were desperately trying to put Jazz inside a black van, Danny's eyes widen in fury as another two more inside the vehicle pull her within.

Danny rush over to the van as one of the kidnappers tried to stop him, "I'll get rid of him" said the man, with blade in hand he tries fruitlessly to sliced down the teenager who easily dodges his attacks.

"Let's get the fuck outta here!"- said one of the kidnappers as he closes the door.

The van's wheels smoked as the driver pulls the van around the parking lot, unlike other girls they had kidnapped the redhead fought fiercely, she punch and kicked, her bites ripped flesh.

"Hold her down! Damn it!" order the driver.

The bikers never expected this kind of resistance from a couple of teens, the men actually expected Danny to curl up in a ball and cry for his mom, and yet the boy chase them down like hound and was fighting off one of their best fighters while girl seem more like a rabid dog.

An ear piercing fills the van as Jazz used her stiletto boot to stab one of the bikers in the eyeball, even with four men holding her, the redhead still gave out a fierce fight, using all her body weight she continues pushing her heel inside the man's eye socket, doing her outmost to reach his brain.

"Hit her with the stun rod!"- order the bold head man to the biker in the passenger seat.

The powerful electric current pass through Jazz body yet she continues trying to kill at least one of them, but the girl passes out as the stun rod ran out of energy.

The exit was just a straight line away, the driver speeds his van not noticing a bright white light emanating in between some cars to the right, the bikers were quick to start stripping Jazz from her clothes, the long-bearded biker reminds the driver to pick up their friend as they assumed, he was done with Danny.

It wasn't necessary to stop to pick up the man, as he came flying through the passenger's side window, with shrieks more than screams the bikers saw how their best fighter had been turn into a lump of squishy meat.

"My eye… bitch pulled… out… my eye…" whimper the man who Jazz stab with her heel.

"Shit man, Carlos bleeding bad"- continue the bold biker as he tried to stop the hemorrhage.

After a few seconds later the one eye biker went limp, the whole floor was cover in his blood, the dead man had recently join the gang and it was his trial run, he was eager to prove his worth and be part of the gang.

Thanks to Ember's concert and it being already pass two in the morning there wasn't any traffic in the streets, though they now knew why Johnny was so insistent on them being extra careful around the little brother.

None of them expected something of this level, looking out the back window one of the five surviving bikers tells the others no one was chasing them, no matter how tough the little brother is, there was no way he could chase them on foot.

"This bitch got some serious tits"- said the bold biker as he fondles Jazz's breast.

The bold biker looks at his fallen partner while he takes hold of Jazz's purse, within he found her cellphone, some makeup and a condom strip, which made the man laugh while saying how his now dead partner got killed by a slut.

From the van's back door, a long green blade pass through the metal cutting the shoulder of the third biker who was leaning on the door, a ghostly growl follows up as the blade is retracted back out, Danny knew his sister was laying down flat on the van's floor thanks to the back window.

The boy took a good look from the window as he flew up to them, the ghost boy stabs the rooftop and the sides, trying to kill off the kidnappers without hurting Jazz in the process.

Initially he wanted to slash the tires or murder the driver but there was the risk of the van flipping over and hurting Jazz, for some odd reason he couldn't get inside the vehicle, a strange yet weak energy field kept him from entering, it was oddly similar to his father ghost shield.

"Holy shit! It's the fucking devil!"- said the driver.

From his rearview mirror he could see Carlos unmoving body, his bold friend completely slash down, while his third partner in crime tried to bandage a few of the many cuts Danny generously gave him while the passenger was desperately trying to find Danny to shoot him down.

The driver regrets greatly having accepted this job, had he known they be chase by a monster he would have sit it out, as the biker in the passenger seat puts his gun on the dashboard and informs Johnny about the devil.

The man recalls how one night a blonde wannabe biker walked inside their bar, and told them he was now in charge, though at start all laugh their wits out, it was only when this biker named Johnny 13 beat the living crap out of the leader that they became obedient.

"Guess you were right, we're not the only that came back from that place"- said Kitty.

"Who would have known those blood blossoms actually work"- replied Johnny

Danny slam the van trying to make it stop, all the survivors within knew this devil wouldn't let them go, if they stop, they were dead meat, from within the alley came out their reinforcements, six bikes with pistols.

The newly arrived couldn't believe their eyes, a boy in a skintight black suit was flying over the van with a long green blade protruding from his hand, the men began shooting at the specter, Danny wiggles and twirls in the air avoiding the bullets.

He was still very new to this kind of fighting, just keeping the energy in his blade require a lot of concentration, becoming invisible or intangible at the same time was impossible for him with his current skills.

Danny glide down and slice off the head of the leading biker, his motorcycle flipped a couple of times before crushing against a car, the other five continue shooting but the ghost boy used the van as cover.

Force to go behind the vehicle, the five biker's loss sight of the flying boy, hopeful the devil was gone the men begin to relax, until the biker on the left side is grab by the ankle.

"If I wanna serve the greater good, sometimes I gotta be the bad guy"- said Danny to the biker as he lifted the man into the sky.

Using the biker as an improvised hammer, the ghost boy starts to break through the van's rooftop, in full horror one of the chasers breaks off, abandoning his crew to their luck as he turns on the first corner.

From the same street the fleeing biker went, came out a patrol car who join the chase though not against the Danny, but against the kidnappers, the police officer tried to ram the van out of the road.

"This is detective Aragon Prince, requesting backup" said the man.

The detective manages to hotwire his own patrol car, as Dorothea took the keys and she was nowhere to be found, tired of trying to reach her by radio and phone to no avail, the policeman had to give chase however he could.

A bullet passes through the van grazing Danny's face, making him go in a spiral and crushing unto a light pole, taking this single chance to escape the van takes a sharp turn around the corner, while the other three motorcycles break off.

Danny didn't see where the van took off, but he knew the patrol car was hot on its tail, flying higher into the sky Danny sees the red and blue lights flashing away, not caring for those that escape, he hurries after the kidnappers.

The minutes he took to reach the red and blue lights felt like an eternity, horrible thoughts besiege his mind as he reaches the lights, the building he flew above was an old semi-abandoned hotel, near the edge of the city.

His time hunting down criminals around town thought him of a few places where the scum of Amity Park hid, as the ghost boy landed on a balcony overviewing the patrol car, he could see a single officer shooting towards an open door while hiding from gunshots.

Though it took him a while Danny recognize the officer, the boy did identify him as Aragon, the detective who took over Jazz attempted rape case, the ghost boy wanted to help the man but Jazz took priority over the detective's wellbeing.

Strange symbols adorn most of the hallways, though at start he was none the wiser of their purpose upon touching them, his hand was slightly burned it was the very first time he met with someone who knew how to handle him.

Danny had to be a complete idiot to have not notice that these bikers were under Johnny's orders, but what really intrigue him was the fact that the blonde biker was aware of his ghostly skills.

Sudden and loud steps were heard coming down the hallway, from where the detective was fighting, Danny question to himself if the policeman had called in for backup. Using the fleeing bikers as a way to find his sister in this maze of hallways, Danny keeps tabs on the man in his invisible form.

Far in the back of the abandoned hotel in the indoors pool, was Johnny 13 watching how only two of the seven biker he send drag the redhead into the empty pool, the long-beard biker and the van's driver, both pale as if they had seen hell itself.

Large windows surround the pool, men and women dress in leather and armed with pistols and sub-machine guns scattered around the room trying to keep things safe as their leader does his "thing."

"Why in the fuck is she naked?"- question Johnny as he remines his men of the consequences of raping the girl.

"You said to slightly stripped her, so we took everything off just to be safe"- answer the long-bearded man.

As the two bikers handed her over to Johnny, they demanded answers, the long-beard wasn't knew to the harsh life of crime, burglary, rape, kidnapping, torture and murder, his done it all.

But now he was been dragged into this paranormal crap, initially he wanted to kill Johnny for having murder the previous leader but his "magic" gave them the promise of becoming the most powerful gang in all of Amity Park.

The black shadow under his command help close the deal with the biker gang, it was an almost childish dream to have such magic under their command, to blast energy from their hand and became invisible at will was too enticing to ignore.

Johnny order a couple of biker girls to put Jazz over a table and to dress her with kitty's red jacket, the girls carefully did as they were told, upon pulling the zipper up, the redhead began screaming as a sizzling sound was made.

"Hold her down"- order the blonde biker, "What's going on? It's like she's rejecting Kitty"- mumble the boy.

The ghost girl was so desperate for a body she could deal with some minor pain, Kitty knew that the redhead had great potential so taking her body would be no easy task, but even so it was harder than with the other girls.

The van driver told his new leader to hurry as the "Devil" could come soon, but Johnny calm him by pointing over to a few strange looking roses scatter around the pool room, in the windows and a bunch at the only entrance.

Neither the driver or the long-bearded had any idea of the voodoo Johnny spoke, forcing the bikers to asked what were those strange plants he was so insistent on getting.

"Those my empty head friends are called Blood Blossoms and they keep the devil away"- said Johnny as he wraps the green scarf around Jazz's neck.

All the present watched how the redhead twist and twirls around the floor in agony, the smell of burning flesh emanated from Jazz as she fought off Kitty with all her might, never before had the blonde biker seen so much resistance.

All the other girls succumb within seconds to Kitty, but not this redhead, with a tight grip Johnny took hold of Jazz wrist as he pushes the gold ring unto her finger.

The three objects were essential for Kitty to make the jump into this world, Johnny was lucky enough to have found a body the moment he arrived to the world but Kitty wasn't so lucky.

"Ahhh! There's something in here! She's burning me!"- Kitty's agonizing scream echo throughout the pool room.

Johnny order the girls to hold Jazz down but the steam that sprang from her body kept the women away, the blonde biker rips off the ring from Jazz's hand, breaking the connection between the two girls.

Yet part of Kitty was still lingering to the jacket and the scarf, her screams of pain filled the room as all the harden gang members tremble in their place, the blonde gang leader order his men to take off the Kitty's clothes from the redhead.

None move from their spots, they were witnessing a true paranormal event, with a loud scream Johnny rush to rescue his girlfriend but as he took the first step the door guarded by the Blood Blossoms was burst open.

The body of a biker flew across the room, crush landing on the opposite side of the pool, the whole room went quiet with the exception of a soft growling coming from the shadowy hallway, the blonde hair leader knew who was there.

Johnny watch how the remaining clothes of Kitty burned away leaving a naked Jasmine on the cold floor unconscious, as he turns around the blonde man could see his hard and cruel gang shaking like toddlers whose parents just yell at them.

"Mister Devil I presume… or should I say Danny"- said Johnny.

"Knock, knock, who's there? Its me…Phantom"- said the white hair boy as he came out from the shadows.

The van driver literally shit himself as he saw the same monster that butcher his friends, the Blood Blossoms did keep him away but all he needed to pass them was to have someone "clean" it for him.

"Fire!"- order Johnny.

His whole gang began shooting at Phantom, dust rose up as the bullets hit home one after another, the firearms soon ran out of bullets, the bikers cheer hopeful the beast was dead, nothing could survive such a barrage, even this homemade devil couldn't stand against hundreds of bullets, but it was the cheering that died instead.

The boy with white hair was still standing as if nothing had happened at all, Phantom looks around, over thirty bikers were scatter around the pool, while Johnny, two girls and two kidnappers were inside the empty pool.

Danny's blood boil in rage as he saw his sister naked on the floor, he was sure they didn't have the time to commit the atrocious act, but seeing her like that assured him of their sick intentions, he already stain his hands with blood, little more made no difference.

"Do any of you dimwits know what a poltergeist is?" question Danny as he extends his arms.

A ghostly green glow cover Danny as the floor and pipework begin to rattle, with a deep bone shivering scream, the pipes and the tiles burst out striking with tremendous force at the bikers.

Like spears the pipes pierce the men and women down, tiles turn into blade slice unto those who flee, agonizing screams follow by the gurgling sounds of the dying, all filled the room.

A single tile spins towards the long-beard biker who dodges by mere inches, letting it impale itself unto the girl in the back, breathing heavily Danny stops his attack as he glides down to where Johnny and his two right-hand men were standing.

"Screw this voodoo shit!" said a random biker as he and the very few survivors ran away.

Johnny looks at Phantom, his white gloves and boots of equal color stain with blood, he knew the boy was tough but not this level of tough, the blonde biker glances behind to the unconscious girl.

With a light step he tries to reach Jazz but her overly protective brother fires an energy ray at Johnny's feet, the ghost boy warned the gang leader not to come any closer to his sister.

Johnny could hear the faint voice of his girlfriend, it was a pitiful and painfilled voice, his gang had run away, the three he still had, remained only because they were too afraid to run away.

The biker was strong and brave but this "Devil" was far stronger and more deadly than any gun he could get his hands on, his only options was his Bad Luck Shadow, but he also needed to escape with Kitty.

"N.Y.P.D! fuck! I mean Amity Park Police! Hands up"- yell Aragon as he enters the pool area aiming his gun and flashing his badge.

All around were dead bikers, stab with pipes and cut down with tiles, the kidnappers show genuine relief to see a police officer, the roaring of motorcycles could be heard as the sounds disappear in the distance.

The policeman knew his backup was on route but was taking far longer than expected, Jazz Fenton was all the way in the back but in order to reach her the man had to pass two scared bikers, their ringleader, a single girl who pretended to guard the redhead, yet he had to start with the strangest looking boy he ever seen.

Aragon order them all on their knees, only the driver and long-bearded biker obey the command as they rather take their chances with the law than dealing with the white hair devil, Johnny remain on his spot while the biker girl slowly moved away.

Danny kept his eyes on Johnny, even with the law present he knew he had to kill the biker, there was just no way he could risked his sister again, Danny knew he couldn't be with her 24-seven.

The moment he lost sight of her Johnny and his gang could strike again, it was nothing short of a miracle that he caught up to them so fast, if it weren't for his ghost powers, he might have to see Jazz in the hospital several days later, in god knows what conditions.

"Beware…"- said a ghostly voice.

A wooden crate filled with unfilled beach balls hit the detective leaving him unconscious on the floor, all present looked in direction from where the crate came flying, the kneeling bikers, the girl, Johnny and Danny all gaze over to the edge of the pool.

The famous rock star Ember McLain was standing on the edge of the pool, behind her was her manager mister Box and his personal assistant, a woman with long brown hair, dress in an office suit.

Though the woman had a very serious look, her knees didn't stop shaking as she hug her chart sheet, the chubby manager was sweating in his expensive jacket almost as if he had run a marathon.

"So, this is why you ditch me… family's important"- said Ember as she tunes her guitar strings.

Fearing for his life the long-bearded biker pulls out his favorite 357 revolver and fire a single shot to Ember's forehead, pulling her head back, yet she remains standing in her place while she continues tuning her guitar.

With a cracking sound she pulls her head back in the right position, the bullet went in and out leaving a huge hole in her head, the bearded biker looks in sheer horror how the girl continue tuning her guitar by ear not caring for the hole in her head.

Box's personal assistant hold back her fainting sensation, she knew from the very beginning the diva wasn't normal in the least but to see her take a bullet to the head and not die from it was more than she ever expected, the biker girl who stood near Jazz couldn't hold it anymore as she passes out.

"Box, Amanda. Take five and I'll see you tomorrow at the hotel"- said the rock diva as the hole in her head closes leaving no trace of the attack.

Not waiting for a confirmation, assistant Amanda takes the manager by his hand and flees the abandoned hotel, Danny and Johnny along the bikers looked at Ember's employees leave, the long-bearded biker puts his gun away and take a few steps forward.

"I'm really sorry for that, it was a very stupid thing to do and I apologize for it"- said the bearded biker.

The man knew he fuck up really bad, therefore he thought he perhaps could talk his way out of this mess, maybe he and his friend could beg their way into her forgiveness, but even if she did forgive them, both still had to deal with the Phantom.

Ember rises her hand above her head and lets it fall unto her strings, a powerful chord is made follow by a visible shockwave that engulfs both bikers, unable to move or even scream, the duo burst into red mist.

Danny and Johnny looked in horror how the men turn into literal dust, the blonde hair biker thought only he came from the dark world with Kitty, he even fancies himself as the strongest but he now stood in front of a white hair devil and undead rock diva.

Both seriously more powerful than he could ever aspire to be, with a kiss to Kitty's golden ring he dashes over to Danny, though before both could start a fight Ember stops Johnny's punch with her left hand.

The biker used all his strength in this single strike, but the rock diva stops him with so much ease, so much Johnny could tell she overpower him by at least a hundred, using her guitar as a bat, Ember struck the biker with so much power he flew out the window.

"The nuisance is gone, sis is safe, so why don't we go to my hotel room, you can thank me there"- said the girl as she winks.

"No, thanks"- replied the boy.

Ember didn't like to be rejected like this nor was she used to wait for anything, the green hair girl takes him by his suit and headbutts him in the nose, Danny falls to the ground as he hold on his aching nose.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"- questioned the boy.

Ember's face was one of anger, she came to get her man… one way or another, Danny rolls away from her as he whips the blood from his nose, the boy glance at his blood stain hand.

It was the first time since he had gained his "magic" that he had been hurt to point of bleeding, all it took was a simple headbutt to his nose, more shock at the greenish blood in his hand than the actual wound, he takes a battle stance.

An energy ray sets in his right hand while a green energy blade protruded in his left hand, Ember smiles at him as she lightly plucks her guitar, Danny knew she was far stronger than him, and yet he couldn't deny the exciting feeling that arouse within.

Finally, he got his glorious battlefield, a true monster from an unknow world came to challenge him, though he had to admit it was quite above his head, so far all he ever fought were some petty thugs and mobsters.

None that could pose him a real threat or challenge, but this girl was an actual "demon" with power beyond anything humanly possible, a mixture of fear, excitement and a rising desire for battle all mix within him.

"You know, my daddy was a real good dad, but if you asked my mommy, she'll tell he was one lousy husband but she never left him"- said the girl as she readies her guitar.

"I guess if you don't love me the easy way, I'll have to do what my daddy did with mom… I'll just have to beat it into you"- added the girl.

Danny knew it was a losing fight but had high hopes the police would arrive soon enough, at least they could get Jazz out of this mess while he dealt with rocker, Ember once more lifted his hand ready to strike with the same shockwave that pulverize the biker.

Though the boy was an average C student he quickly understood that the guitar was the source of Ember's power, at least that's what he hopes for, if wrong not only his life would be in great danger but also Jazz.

A soft thud is heard above the pool, both teens glance over as their jaws open in amazement, before them yet another creature from the otherworld, the whirring sounds of machinery starts to resound within the pool room.

The metallic beast stood over two meters tall, build like a metal man with a steel skull, Danny's eyes slowly move over to the top of its head, sporting a green flame mohawk very similar to Ember's hair, the beast resembles a robot from his favorite sci-fi movie.

"Ember…missed…you." said the creature

The metal man jumps inside the empty pool as Ember demanded to know who he is, Danny already had enough trouble with Ember, yet this beast seem far more dangerous than the rock diva.

"Me…Skulker…" replies the robot.

"Skulker? Max?"- thought out loud the rocker.

"EX-boyfriend? Maybe you two should talk things out"- said Danny.

Ember recognized the name, it was the same her old friend and murder used whenever they were gaming, the rock diva grew even more furious not only due to Danny's constant refusal but now Max came back to her.

"You… bad…man" said the metal man to Danny making gulp.

Outside in the courtyard, police had finally arrived, swat teams surrounded the place as a police helicopter overview the old hotel ground, the police chief gave orders to his men, without warning gunfire and explosions could be heard within.

Ember attack with her magical guitar while Skulker fires his machine gun at Danny who desperately tries to protect his unconscious sister from the rockets Skulker fires from his back.

It was the very first time he used his ghostly energy to create a shield, each rocket violently shocks the ground as they exploded on the shield, the bullets from the machine gun were all over the place.

In his robotic voice the metal man begs Ember not to fight him, to let him killed the ghost boy that got in between them, Phantom was quickly running out of energy, never before had he been force to used his one-hundred percent.

The shield that protects him and Jazz was starting to crack, they were pin down, the monster had made him into his target, Ember was pissed at him but at least she didn't want to kill him.

"Get away from my man!"- scream the rock diva as she blasted Skulker with her guitar shockwaves.

"Please…no…more"- said Skulker as random bullet from his firearm hits the tip of Ember's guitar.

She shrieks in pain confirming Danny's theory, Skulker quickly apologizes to the diva as he blames Phantom for her damage music instrument, but the diva wasn't having any of it.

The police swarm the pool room as they open fire to the huge flying man, the diva knew their presence was her exit cue, her hard work would be undone if the cops link her with these killings.

Before disappearing into the shadows, she blows a kiss to Danny, with the beast distracted and running on empty he returns back to his human form, he uses the table in the back to tried and cover his sister from the gunfire.

"I love you Jasmine"- said the boy as he hugs the girl using his own body as a last defense. "Some hero I turn out to be"- mentally stated the boy.

The rapid gunfire started to mow down the swat members and the police officers alike, soon the robot stops his barrage, with his scanners the metal man began searching for Phantom, police bullets just bounce off as if they were pebbles.

"Where…are…you?"- said the monster made of metal.

His scanners pass over the boy but determine he wasn't the ghost boy, with Ember and Phantom out of the scene there was no reason for him to fight the police or to continue in this place.

In front of all the police force he disappears, the chief orders his men to search the premises for the culprit, Danny falls unconscious as Dorothea lifts the table he used as in improvise shield.

Far away in an out of state forest, Vlad's birthday party was ending, people half drunk walk over to their cars for unsafe home riding yet the birthday "boy" was far from being drunk, he indeed had a few glasses, but nothing that could knock him out.

Vlad sees the last guest leave his house with the sole exception of his closest and dearest friends, the Fenton's, the man walks over to Maddie who was covering her drunken husband with a blanket.

The mayor of Amity Park looks at Maddie as he tells her how much he would have like Danny to join him on such a special day, the woman replied by explaining how Danny was very eager to attend a concert.

The woman did take the opportunity to asked if he got her son the tickets, but Vlad assure her he didn't, if he had the man most likely would have attended with Danny instead of letting him go alone.

"Maddie, I have asked you these many times before but have ever wonder how your life would be if you would have married me instead of that buffoon"- said the man as he pours two cups of wine.

"No. I'm very happy with the life I got now." Replied the woman.

"Please leave Jack, and marry me, I can give the lifestyle you and Danny deserve, I can send him to the best university in the country"- offer Vlad.

But the woman asked if that offer extended to Jasmine as well, Vlad went silent for a moment, he knew the redhead was the reason Maddie and Jack got married in the first place, though unplanned Jazz wasn't unwanted.

Still Vlad had some resentment towards the teen, he loves Danny as a son but Jazz didn't enter in that category, Vlad value the girl as Maddie's daughter but nothing beyond that, if by some miracle Maddie accepted his offer and move in together.

The redhead could become a nuisance very quickly, and became the cutting point in their relationship, Vlad knew that for a fact as he never once enjoyed the girl's company whenever he visits for holidays.

Fortunately, Jazz wasn't the jealous or bratty type, since she never cared if the white hair man bought dozens of expensive toys for Danny on his birthdays while only giving her a simple doll on her birthdays.

Maddie had pickup on this behavior and didn't like the unequal treatment, the woman continues drinking her wine as she commented on how it would never work between them, she loves her husband dearly and would never leave his side.

"I know Danny is my son"- said Vlad as he hugs Maddie from behind.

Fourteen years ago, just two years into her marriage Maddie and Jack had a fierce fight, forcing Maddie to take Jazz and walk out of the house for a whole day, rather than going with her parents or sister, she instead went to her best friend.

But as a good friend Vlad told Jack where his wife was staying, assuring him to stay relax and think things through before acting out again, staying in Vlad's then bachelor apartment was a dream come true for him.

Maddie told him about not being ready for the married life or to be a mother at that, drinks and sobbing stories made the evening, Jazz only watch cartoons as her mother broke down in tears while Vlad comforted her.

It was around three in the morning that a thirsty Jazz woke up in Vlad's guest room, the girl moves her small feet out of the room and into the kitchen, unfortunately she couldn't open the fridge or reach the water tab.

Yet she recalls her pink princess theme water battle in living room, as she walks into the living room, she could hear strange noises coming from the room at the end of the hallway, after retrieving her bottle, Jazz walks down the dark hallway following the strange noises.

The last room to the left had its door wide open and the lights pouring out, the closer she walks the louder the strange noise became, Jazz could distinguish two separate sounds, the first was the same her father made whenever he got up from old chair, the other was akin to heavy breathing followed by the letter "A" with some intervals of the letter "O."

"Ahh, ahh, oohh, that's so good, yummy, give it to me"- said a soft voice from within the room, it didn't sound like the usual painful "Ahh" her dad did when he accidentally hit himself while working, it was a happier kind of "Ahh," more like the kind her mom did when eating ice-cream.

"Is mom eating something?"- questioned the little redhead as she wonders if her mom was also reciting the vocal.

Standing in the shadows, Jazz realize her mom wasn't eating ice-cream or trying to say the vocals, though it wasn't the first time she had seen her mother naked as they often took baths together, it was the first time she saw her mom naked with someone else.

Uncle Vlad as her mom made the redhead call the man, was on top her pushing a meat looking stick with his hip unto a hole in between Maddie's legs, Vlad pull his stick back but doesn't pull it out, rather he slams it back inside with force.

"You like it rough eh?" question the man.

Each time he thrust his meat rod Maddie calls out the letter "A" loudly, Jazz pays special attention at Vlad's meat stick, never had she seen something like that before, though in all fairness she was a newly arrived to the world.

"What kind of game is that? Doesn't mom's legs hurt for being that spread apart?"- question the girl.

"I'm Cumming Maddie!"- yelp the man.

"Fuck it! cum inside"- replied the woman.

"Coming? Inside?"- questioned Jazz.

The redhead saw her mom wrap her legs around Vlad waist claiming she was been "filled up" Jazz didn't understand this strange game that both her mom and "uncle" seem to enjoy greatly, the man meat stick slide out of Maddie as some liquid pour out, Jazz knew it wasn't piss but something else.

Vlad told Maddie it was still early and that he could do another round, his harden penis was prove of his claim, with a big smile Maddie turned around putting herself on all fours, she was already cheating on her husband therefore she might as well make the best of it.

"I can't have too much cum inside me, so we'll do anal, just remind me to buy a Day-After pill"- said Maddie as she spread her buttocks inviting Vlad to penetrated her anus.

The redhead had never seen her mother in such a position, her head on the flat on the bed while her ass as high as she could lifted, Jazz watch in awe as Vlad put his meat stick unto her mom's brown hole, slowly pushing it inside making the woman yell out a loud "Ahhh!"

Jazz was too engrossed with the game her mom and Vlad were playing that she didn't notice it was already six 'clock by the time they were done playing, both deep asleep over the wet sheets, Vlad had his arm over his eyes while snoring.

Maddie on the other hand was sleeping over her stomach, Jazz walked closer to her mom noticing a strange liquid coming out in bubbles from her redden anus, knowing the game was done and that it be rude to be there by the time they woke up, Jazz headed back to the guest room.

"No, Danny isn't your son"- said Maddie as he shows him a paternity test she carries like a punishment for that night.

The man's heart almost stops as he reads the result with almost twelve years old, Maddie did the test behind Jack's back as she notices the light resemblance between Danny and Vlad, fearing it was more than just her paranoia.

The test prove Jack is Danny's father and the not the product of one-night stand, Vlad begins sobbing as he was sure Danny was his son, but even that was taken from him by Jack, fourteen years believing to be the father, all for it to be a lie.

Maddie felt horrible for doing this on his birthday, the only day he celebrated with friends, as it would be very awkward for him to simply step inside the Fenton house during other festivities.

"I just don't learn do I"- said Maddie as she invited her old friend to the bedroom for mercy sex.

Maddie told him that her husband wouldn't wake up anytime soon, not after drinking four bottles of Vlad's imported whisky, this made the white hair man laugh as he was well aware that his best "friend" wouldn't wake even if world war three began.

As the morning came about, Danny was inside a hospital room being question about the event that took place earlier that day while being treated, Jazz was wide awake and very angry just a few rooms down hallway in the same hospital being treat for minor burn wounds.

The police chief walk over to a particular room where Dorothea watch over her wounded brother, she felt like trash, while he was out fighting a gang and rescuing kids she was dancing and singing.

"I don't know what happened, I just couldn't stop"- said the detective.

"Don't beat yourself about it. Everyone went crazy there"- said the chief.

Far into the suburbs in a nightclub was Johnny holding tightly to Kitty's ring, he could hear her fainting voice, it was as if she barely had any energy left within, he knew everything went down the gutter.

"You're gonna pay freaks"- whisper Johnny as his crew gather around.

To be Continue.

Autor's note: the song written is Home again from Blackmore's night


	11. A monster on your bed

.

My beloved brother

Chapter ten: A monster in your bed

.

.

It was around ten in the morning at Vlad Masters cabin, one which resembles more of a wooden mansion than an actual cabin, the warm sun embraces the cold morning as Jack Fenton wakes up with a back ache he earned for sleeping in the couch all night.

Holding tightly to his head in an effort to calm the pain for drinking too much, the large man walks slowly to the kitchen hoping a glass with cold water would help him deal with the hangover.

Upon entering he meets with Vlad and Maddie sipping down on some coffee while talking oddly close to each other, their almost childish giggling dies down as they see Maddie's husband walk in asking for coffee in place of the water he initially wanted.

Vlad looks at his best friend pour himself a cup of coffee while he reminds the large man about having breakfast in the garden with the arriving guest, the night before the mayor of Amity Park celebrated his birthday in company of his dearest friends but also in company of leaches that wanted enrich their own careers by having made friend with Vlad.

A few moments later and the first guests to arrive made their appearance, Jack told his wife he needed to clean up before joining the rest of the guests in the garden and probably take a dozen aspirins.

With a wide and loud yawn, the man walks inside the master bedroom, Vlad had asked him and Maddie to stay the night in his personal room rather than staying in the guest room, though this invitation was only extended to the Fenton.

Even Danny had a room ready in case he suddenly chose to follow his parents, of course Vlad forgot about Jazz as she had no room where to sleep in, thankfully neither of the teens attended the party.

Jack pull out a fresh shirt from his luggage, year after year the man had always come to Vlad's party dress in orange jumpsuit, for a time Maddie did the same but for the last two years she traded her jumpsuit for red dress.

The man knew he had to follow in his wife's example and use a proper suit, on his way out he spots a piece of dripping plastic hanging from the edge of the trash bin, out of curiosity Jack open the bin.

As far as he could count without touching, he made out over two used condoms, all filled to the brim, knowing his wife pass the night in Vlad's room he turns over to the bed, sheets over the floor and a large stain on the mattress.

For a moment he wonders if just maybe his beloved wife did something he dares not say, but then he recalls the almost four hundred guests at Vlad's party and almost hundred staff members.

"Guess someone got lucky last night"- said Jack accepting the idea that some guest got together with someone.

While the Fenton's enjoy breakfast in company of Vlad, the two younger Fenton were still at the hospital being treated for their wounds as well as being interrogated by police detective Dorothea Prince.

Jazz wasn't much help to Dorothea as the girl could only tell until she was knocked out by the stun rod, the redhead mention she stab the biker in the eye with her stiletto boot, there was no point in hiding that fact as the cops could easily link her to it.

Though the girl wasn't aware of having killed the man in question, that until Dorothea explain to her that the heel pulled out the eye letting him bleed to dead, Jazz pretended to be shock about having murder the biker, but Dorothea saw through her.

Lying to the police may be consider a crime but not feeling sorry for killing your kidnapper and would be rapist, and perhaps murder wasn't a crime, even with the high number of witnesses, none were ever call in.

Danny on the other hand had a more interesting story, in his words, the boy explain how he saw the bikers drag his sister away forcing him to chase them down, the stadium cameras confirm it so far yet lost his track upon entering the parking lot.

The raven hair boy added that he followed the gang on a bike he "borrowed" on the street but dump it along the way, Dorothea knew the little brother was also lying as his eyes darted from side to side.

Upon being asked about the dead bikers on the street Danny paled up, the boy explain he saw them like that as he continues following the van but never seeing who did it, once again the detective knew the boy was lying, he knew who did it.

"Is he covering for someone?"- Wondered the detective.

The blonde woman was sure Danny at the very least saw the vigilante who rescued Jazz, there was no way a boy his age could slaughter that amount of armed men and women, even if he was enrage it was simply impossible.

"That's all for now, I'll be swinging later to asked you further questions"- said Dorothea letting the doctors finished bandaging the teens.

Dorothea headed over to her brother's room down the hallway, the long hair man was still laying over the bed unconscious, the police chief join in asking if she was done interrogating the kids.

"They're hiding something"- said the woman.

The cop was running on the theory that Jazz Fenton was a pusher for the new drug that hit the local nightclubs, a new and powerful date-rape drug under the name "potion," so far there had been dozens of victims and though many were arrested, the pushers were still at large.

The so-called potion was a dream drug for predators, no need for kidnapping or any unnecessary work for the rapist, the victim was more than willing to sleep with any guy, guilt would prevent them from going to the police.

Within a rather nice hotel room in the suburbs of Amity Park Sam enjoys a hot shower, the warm water caresses her body as she hears the doorbell ringed announcing the arrival of their breakfast.

After being called out by her friend Robert, the goth walks out wearing only her towel over her head, drying her hair as she gazes upon the steamy waffles she orders a few minutes before going into the shower.

Sam had grown used to being naked in front of others, at start she timidly cover herself before and after intercourse but now she waltzes in the nude without a care in the world, the girl sat down to eat while Robert sip on his black coffee.

The man looks at her with dreamy eyes as she munches on her meal, Robert could envision his life with the young gothic teenager, growing old together in their new home with a couple of kids.

"Sam, I know this is the second time we seen each other but I'm sure now. I want to marry you"- said Robert as he pushes a box.

Her eyes widen as she looks at the black box next to her plate, she was sure the man only wanted to sleep with her again but for her to find out he wanted more than just a night of passion was something she didn't see coming.

Robert was dead-serious about his proposal, he truly wanted to marry the goth, he explains how he loathed his wife and her ever-growing fondness of beer, how the only time they had sex was in their honeymoon, but he abhors the idea of having intimacy with the woman.

"Come on Robert, I'm just fourteen, we can't get married"- said the goth.

"I can wait, I'll leave my wife this week and move to Amity Park, we can see each other after school"- said Robert as he explains his plan.

The goth knew this man was serious about her but so was Tucker perhaps even her cousins, as much as she was serious about Danny, she wasn't ashamed about her sleeping around on the contrary she was somewhat proud of it.

The idea of no man or boy been able to reject her was enticing, to be in complete control and move them around like hungry puppies, was something she hadn't seen or had before, this adult is willing to leave his wife for her.

"This is a big decision, let me think about it"- replied the goth as she picks up her clothes.

Both Robert and Sam walk out the room, a maid was down the hallway complaining with another maid about the mess the guests in the third floor did, though both women stop talking as soon as they saw the couple walking down.

At the front desk Robert handed over the keys to his room while been greeted by the clerk, and being asked if they enjoyed their stay, of course the man and girl enjoyed the night, though not only for the soft, squeaky-less mattress.

"Hope you and your daughter come visit us again"- said the clerk as both leave the hotel.

Refusing a ride near her home by Robert, the goth leaves first as she passes next to the palms adorning the front entrance and goes back home, she had told her parents about staying the night with some friends as it was too dangerous to walk home at three in the morning, the same applied to getting a taxi.

Turning around the corner she wonders about Danny, she didn't belittle his family's financial situation but to afford a front row place with his allowance was a little too far fetch, sneaking in wasn't his style either.

It was a mystery as to how Danny got inside the concert, perhaps he got some money stash up somewhere, the boy wasn't a big spender so it was possible yet her train of thoughts was cut short upon been stopped by her cousin Brian.

The boy was out running, though he didn't want to mention it, he had grown a slightly large belly which embarrass him whenever he and Sam had intimacy, Brian did ask what she was doing so early in the morning and so far from her house.

Thinking quickly, she told Brian about going to the concert and staying over with a friend, the boy looks at her with a puzzling glance but the goth made the comment of being a female friend which relax the boy greatly.

Over at Amity Park hospital was Jazz still being treated for her wounds, Danny was force outside the room since his wounds were only minor, rather than staying out in the hallway he headed over to the cafeteria to get Jazz something to eat.

The redhead was fond of tuna sandwiches and apple juice, with that in mind he headed down to the ground floor while his sister was still being examine, the hours grew as the doctors check her for any internal damage.

It surprises them to see her in such a pristine condition considering she was shock with a stun rod meant for cattle, the tip of the rod should be burn on her side and yet there was hardly any mark on her.

Though slightly adamant at start they told Danny his sister wasn't raped or had gone through any sexual assault they could find, the news was supposed to be deliver to his parents but with them out of reach the doctors had to informed the next of kin.

After multiple attempts the police were unable to located their parents but once the boy told them they were at Vlad's wood cabin, the law enforcers knew they would have to send someone as the man is well known for his excessive liking to his privacy hence all cellphone and land lines were ban in his wood's estate.

It was the only place he didn't want to be located at, the place where he could relax from work and the noisy city life, even though an officer was dispatched it would take him hours to reach the cabin, most likely arriving in the morning.

Sitting in the chair against the wall Danny sees his sister reading a book he bought her earlier that day, his hands quiver at the though of having murder in her name, for her wellbeing, but was it necessary to go to such lengths.

They were all humans with no special abilities, he could have simply scare them away with his ghostly "charms" and little "dancing" in the sky, they would have run screaming but instead of that he chose violence.

To ripped the biker apart without a moments doubt, excusing himself the boy lung over to the bathroom to throw up, Jazz knew not to intervene as she was certain he wasn't used to blood like her.

It was a natural reaction to vomit after doing something so horrible, yet Jazz wasn't bother by it when she orchestrated Sam's rape and watch it through, her heart didn't beat any faster or harder before, during and after beating Poindexter to death, there wasn't any nausea or discomfort when she stabbed Star, not even after slicing her tongue out.

The redhead looks over to her cellphone, it was already three in the afternoon, she lays down on the hospital bed knowing all too well she wasn't harmed or traumatized, perhaps her mental sickness helps her deal with the horror she was force to endure.

From the police she learns that Danny chase after her by foot and then by a bicycle she "borrowed" but forgot where he left it, the boy described how he sneaked his way around the abandoned building.

But was found by the bikers who refuse to listen to his pleas, it was then that the vigilante attacked and murder the kidnappers as Danny used the table where Jazz was place as a shield.

The girl tightens her grip as she realizes the great danger, she put Danny in, if only had she notice the men coming up to her, none of this would have happened but she was too engross by the hideous acts the rocker was doing with her brother.

Defiling his beauty with her dick-sucking lips and trying to seduce him with her hooker like voice, it was more than enough to have her killed like all the other scum that got in the way, but taking out the rocker was no easy task, hopefully the diva was smart enough to walk away.

Danny came out from the bathroom whipping his mouth clean, soon his cellphone began to ring announcing a call from Tucker who invited him to hang out but the raven hair boy refuses his friends invitation.

The boy didn't want to leave his sister alone, yet she told him to go and relax, it was after all a Saturday evening, the boy couldn't stand the idea of leaving her in the hospital while Johnny's crew was out there looking for her.

"Don't worry kid, Johnny and his boys won't be as stupid as to come here, besides I'll put some officers in front of your house at least until we arrest them"- said detective Dorothea.

Not a moment too soon a doctor walk in saying Jazz was going to be discharged, the detectives face had an annoyed expression as she hopes to continue questioning the girl without the little brother snooping around.

While she wanted to escort the kids back home Dorothea also needed to keep an eye out for her own brother in case he woke up, so the task to take the kids back fell upon a couple of new recruits in the hallway who were most eager to comply.

"Watch the house in case the bikers come for them, don't play the hero, call for backup if they show up."- order the woman.

Dorothea looks at Jazz getting dress from the hallway, oddly enough without caring if her brother was inside helping her pick up her personal belongings, the more she looked at the redhead, the more she believed Jazz had murder Poindexter and frame her teacher.

Just the previous night she had been kidnapped, electrified with a stun rod meant for cattle, nearly raped and to top it off, she murdered one of her kidnappers with her high-heel boot.

But she acts as if nothing had happened, as if it were completely normal while any other girl in her situation would be a shaking mess by now, utterly terrified but not her, it was as if she didn't even care for what happened.

"Pay special attention to the girl, call me if she leaves the house or if anyone suspicious shows up."- whisper the woman as she handed them a note with her phone number.

Though she wanted to keep interrogating the girl, she knew it could be interpreted as police harassment since the redhead was a clear victim, even if she murdered a man with her boots, it all came down to legitimate self-defense.

It was about twenty minutes after the officers left the teens at their house that Tucker arrived wanting to hang out with Danny, but knowing he and Jazz were being target by the biker gang he convinces Tucker to instead play videogames with him rather than going to the Nasty Burger.

Jazz headed to the kitchen to fix some snacks for her brother and unwelcome friend, as the boy played in Danny's room, Tucker felt somewhat uncomfortable with Jazz sitting on the bed reading a book while listening to music in her headphones.

The doorbell rang announcing another guest, Danny ran down to open the door ready to bludgeon the visitor believing it to be one of the bikers, Danny had seen one too many gangster movies, so he believe Johnny send someone to threaten them.

But it wasn't a biker but Sam who came bearing a large pizza for her and Danny to shared hopefully without his sister, as the goth didn't enjoy the angered glare the redhead threw her constantly at school.

Unfortunately, her wish didn't come true as Jazz stay inside Danny's room while the trio play videogames, it was only after Danny handfed his sister that she accepted a slice from the pizza Sam brought that she ate.

"What's with this fucking bitch, coming here as she owns the place. Like I don't have enough shit on my plate already, first that cheerleader bitch nosing around, then those idiots ruining my date with Danny and that fucking bitch staining Danny with her hooker lipstick"- mentally complain the girl as she glares at the back of Sam.

The redhead noticed how the goth gave out a different aura than before, it wasn't the lack of her stabled purple leggings or the shorter skirt she was wearing that show her black panties, it was something deeper than that.

It was around six o'clock that Sam left as she was called by her mother, though also motivated by the hard glare she got from Jazz who "clear" her throat whenever the goth got a little too close to Danny.

Even tossing a chip over her head if she rubbed her shoulder to Danny's, of course looking away while pretending to read her book for the third time when the goth turns around.

Danny had discovered in the last few minutes that Jazz might be a little bit on the jealous side, though the idea had slightly touched his mind, yet he dismissed as been a little too hard to swallow.

But Jazz wasn't the only to take dislike towards the sight of Sam pushing her shoulder unto Danny's, Tucker also noticed her skin touching with Danny and didn't like it in the least.

The redhead made sure the goth left the house, quickly using air freshener as soon as the goth left not wanting her stench to permeate the house, realizing the time Jazz headed over to the kitchen as to fix her brother some sandwiches.

While Jazz made a light dinner, Tucker looked out the window, observing his first true love walk home, though the boy should accompany her back to her house he wanted to have a man to man talk with Danny.

Their manly talk stared with a plea made by Tucker who reminds his best friend about his feelings for Sam, the raven hair boy looks at him with a puzzle gaze as he's well aware of Tucker's feelings for the goth.

Knowing all too well his friend wants to speak of something personal, Danny turns off his game and sits on the desk chair asking Tucker to tell him what's wrong, the dark skin boy puts his hands together and locks eyes with Danny.

"I think Sam's cheating on me"- said Tucker.

But Danny gives a light giggle as he "kindly" reminds his best friend about how Sam would never act like this behind his back, but he also recalls how she started seeing Gregor without telling him about it.

The goth wasn't obligated to tell him about seeing Gregor, but it did lay a foundation for Tucker's worries as he wasn't in a full couple's relationship with Sam, and though she was drugged when she had her first time with Gregor, the goth had some blame in Danny's eyes as she should have trusted in him.

If only she would have told him about seeing Gregor, and would have listen to his words of caution none of this would have happened; the rape and her addiction, it would all be something that never took placed.

It wasn't as if Tucker couldn't back up his claims, especially considering how the goth began dressing in the last few weeks, Danny's heart began beating slightly harder as he recalls how Sam didn't seem to mind if others saw her underwear, and though perhaps it was just his imagination, it did seem like she enjoyed it.

Tucker insisted on his suspicion, stating how Sam stopped wearing her customary leggings and rolled her skirt even shorter, Danny did take notice of how Sam "accidently" show her panties at school when picking something from the floor or walking up the stairs.

"The other day I went shopping with Sam for a new keyboard and some other stuff, and well Sam was all weird with the sales guy, you know smiling at him and even ask if he workout, but she stop when I fake a cough"- said Tucker.

By what Tucker describe it was as if Sam was flirting with the salesman, constantly smiling at the man while he shows Tucker the newest electronics, at some point even touching his biceps which made Tucker pulled her away while whispering to her ear not to do that.

"At some point I lost sight of her for some twenty minutes, but I found her looking at some stereos on the other side of the store"- added Tucker.

But the dark skin boy didn't want to tell his best friend that upon finding Sam he instantly noticed how her hair was messy as if she had been playing with it, and her purple lipstick was slightly run to the side. His perverted imagination leads him to believe she was doing something obscene, but had no proof whatsoever.

"You're imagining things Tucker, come on man, you're in love with her, so you see every guy as a rival, even me."- said Danny as he reminded him about their little talk.

Danny assured his friend that Sam stop using her leggings for him, to let him see her bare legs yet Danny bit his tongue as he said these things, for he had strong feelings for the goth, though not romantic ones but view her more as a sister.

Therefore, speaking about her like this turn uncomfortable very quickly, telling another boy about Sam showing more skin to entice him into a more physical relationship, seem crude for Danny but Tucker seem to be authentically calm as he realized that Sam playing the "jealousy" card.

Pretending to flirt with some random guy just to make Tucker step in and act all macho, with a renew sense of pride the dark skin boy headed over to the door while thanking Danny for his advice.

"You're the best, can you believe I even got my tech at half price"- added Tucker before walking into the hallway.

Upon taking the first step out the door, Tucker noticed almost instantly a dark presence standing just a few inches from the door, his eyes moved slowly showing him a young redhead girl who offer him a piece of tuna sandwich.

Tucker realized Danny's sister had heard every word he spoke about Sam, but out of respect chose to stay outside instead of intruding into their "casual" conversation, yet he did wonder why she chose to stay outside in the hallway in place of going inside her bedroom.

Shaking his head side to side, the dark skin boy walks away and leaves Fenton Works slightly freak out by Jazz's ear dropping, he always knew the redhead was on the odd side but this was a little too freaky for him.

The two officers watch Fenton Works in the comfort of their patrol car, hidden in the alleyway, as one complains about this not being part of their job while the other suggested it was a stepping stone into getting a promotion even making detective someday.

As the hours pile so did at Vlad's cabin far off in the woods, the man laid down on his expensive wooden chair star gazing while sipping on his first glass of red wine of the evening, unlike his best friend Jack who drank three whole bottles of whiskey.

Jack wasn't a drunk by all means, he in fact seldomly drank given his near obsession with ghost hunting, it was only on these rare occasions where he would set loose and drink his evening away.

"It's not like he's a deadbeat drunk, in fact he does work too much"- said Maddie as she leans over the railing.

Jack worked around the clock almost on a daily basis yet all the money he made selling his ghost gadgets to ghost fanatics was all invested in making more gadgets, the little that remain was spent on the household.

Vlad had kept an on eye out on the Fenton's finances, though Maddie didn't mention it the family was deep in debt as Jack had build on op-center on their rooftop some five years ago.

It was some months after the construction began that Maddie found out how much her husband spent in making it, he had call various loans in order to make his op-center, the cost rose in hundreds of thousand they couldn't pay back.

For a few more months Maddie refuse to talk to her husband but not before telling to come back to his senses and stop the constructions and return all the money he asked for, upon his refusal she stop talking to Jack.

"I take it things aren't as good as they once were"- said Vlad.

Both looked behind unto the living room where Jack slept peacefully hugging an empty whisky bottle, Maddie love her husband but his stupidity did get into her nerves constantly, in recent years her ghost fanaticism had died down but Jack's didn't, on the contrary it grew even more.

"Last night was a mistake… but Jack and I haven't had any intimacy lately"- said the woman blushing.

"When was the last time?"- casually asked Vlad.

Maddie blush as she didn't want to tell her friend about how lousy her sex life had become in the last few years, nonetheless she did start the conversation and so she had to see it to the end.

Leaning closer to Vlad she whispers how the last time she slept with her husband was just before the op-center began its construction, five years without any sort of intimacy, Jack's ghost obsession had gotten the best of him, so much he no longer even touch his wife in bed.

Her days consisted of mundane work, making ghost devices she couldn't prove to actually function, giving out a so-called exorcism using cutting edge "technology" to vanquish the entities, but what tire her the most was to be called a fraud whenever she went out shopping.

It had been so long since she had gone out to dine with her husband on their anniversary, birthdays seem to no longer matter for the man as it fell upon Maddie to organize something for her kids, but never for herself.

"Five years is a long time to be without the touch of a man, or a woman in my case. Just so you know you were the last woman I shared a bed with"- said Vlad as he finishes his glass.

Maddie blush like a teenager, while she complains about not having any intimacy with her husband for almost five years, Vlad casually accepted he hadn't been with any one in fourteen years.

The woman took a long hard stare at Vlad; the man was fit, dress elegantly with a demeanor just as elegant and sharp as his suit, his white hair had a certain charm to his persona, he is a successful man, the complete opposite of her husband.

"You know Jack's not gonna wake up any time soon, so why don't you show me those new silk sheets you told me in the morning?"- asked Maddie with a soft voice.

The previous night could be blame to the wine and lack of a sex life but now there was nothing she could blame for her actions; her heart beat just like when she had her first time with Jack so many years ago.

This was the second time she was in Vlad's personal room, the large window overviewing the gardens where she and a bunch of people she had never seen before enjoyed breakfast, a classic Victorian closet a few meters away from the window held his silk gowns.

It was selfish of her to compare her own house with this mansion which only serve during winter as Vlad actually own a real castle in his home state, it was unavoidable for her to wonder how much would have her life change if she had chosen Vlad instead of Jack.

Slowly she removes her blouse and buttons her shorts, Vlad watches in detail at how she slips off her hiking boots and peels away her shorts, the man felt like a teen watching for the first time a woman undress.

His heart beat so hard it felt as it was breaking through his chest, it embarrassed him to feel like a teen about to have his first time, even his fingers tremble as he tried to undo his shirt.

Maddie walked over to him under the light of his nightlamp, her figure was breathtaking, her soft lips made his mind go blank for a moment before Vlad could undo his pants, they kissed in a tight embrace as both crawl under the sheets.

Vlad kiss her neck as he savors her scent, almost as if he was trying to imprint it within himself, Maddie looked unto Vlad's eyes drunken in lust she opens her legs letting his manhood pierce unto her.

The woman holds on to her lover as she gave him a small bite on the shoulder, her moans are soft and tender just as her touch, Vlad was as if in a dream one he didn't wish to wake from.

Maddie's breast bounces each time Vlad pierce her with his meat rod, her moans match with his heavy breathing, the two lovers carry on until midnight. Vlad's dream night was coming true for a second time in a row.

How he wished for this to never end not matter what, upon releasing his semen inside Maddie the doorbell rang, not wanting to pull out from the love of his life Vlad ignore the doorbell.

But the ringing continues for several scores of minutes, under Maddie's request Vlad peel himself away to answer the heinous visitor that dare come see him at such ungodly hours.

Wearing his prefer silk nightgown, Vlad slams the door wide open but quickly calms down as he sees a pair of police officers standing at his porch, one of the officers asked to see Maddie, who stood a few steps behind Vlad.

"It's about your son and daughter, there was an incident"- said the officer.

The pale moon shows its face among a few clouds that threaten with rain, the two rookie officers were already asleep in their car, in all fairness it was already two in the morning, but unlike the suppose guards and the resident in Fenton Works.

Danny woke up by the call of a thirsty throat, even under the gentle cover of night he could see how his sister's chest motion in an upward way as she breaths, her weekend didn't go out as she had expected.

Ever since the redhead was rescue Jazz hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, therefore the two young Fenton's went to bed far sooner than normal, the girl welcome sleep as she tugged herself unto her brother's arms. His warm and strong embrace calmed her nerves and let her sleep-in peace, knowing Danny was with her to keep all harm away.

The morning sun rays crossed the open window letting a warm breeze enter into Danny's room, the redhead sits ups letting the blanket slide off her revealing her bare chest, her eyes turn over to her brother who slept peacefully on his side of the single bed.

Not wanting to wake him from his dreamland, Jazz climbs down the bed and picks her clothes up from the floor leaving Danny's room wearing only her pink thong, the girl didn't get the chance to change into something more comfortable.

Once in her room she changes into her prefer outfit: the black blouse that was perhaps a little too tight, her blue jeans and her very comfortable black flats, once she slide into her footwear, she gained a new appreciation for her flats.

Though she looked great in her black high heel boots, these were unbelievably uncomfortable, even painful after using them for some hours, the blister it gave her didn't improve her opinion of the boots which were now in the police evidence room.

Wanting to get breakfast ready for Danny, the redhead waltz down to the kitchen and straight to the fridge, Jazz had much to learn about cooking so making something simple like pancakes was in order. Taking all the necessaries object from the cupboards she readies to make the meal for her personal hero.

The sudden screeching of tires was suddenly heard, followed by the door being slammed open, Danny spring from his bed and ran down the stairs wearing only his underwear, but saw Maddie and Jack calling for Jazz.

Maddie instantly hugged her daughter as she covers her in kisses and apologies for not being there for her, it was the second time she was kidnapped and nearly rape, the Fenton matriarch was in shatters, while she drank and party her daughter was inside a van being taken to god knows where.

Jack was on the verge of crying as he put his large hand over Danny's shoulder once the boy reaches the ground floor, he thanked his son as he hugged the boy tightly, just like before he came like a knight in shining armor to Jasmine's rescue.

Danny suddenly felt a second hand over his shoulder, he knew his father and mother were in front of him asking Jazz if she was alright, slowly he moves his head to see who else had come into the house.

A man with long white hair stood behind him, looking at the boy with a sympathetic look on his face before moving his gaze over to the redhead, though his eyes change to a colder glare, one that Danny fail to notice as he realized he was in his underwear and quickly went to his room.

"Goddamn bitch, you're always getting in my way"- said Vlad within his mind as he glares at Jazz.

The whole weekend at Vlad's house was abruptly cut short once the police informed Maddie about Jazz attempted kidnapped, the woman with the help of Vlad and police officers dragged a drunken Jack into the family RV.

Though at start the officers didn't want to, both hesitantly accepted a healthy "tip" from Vlad who insisted on giving it to them, after all they did a four-hour car ride just to give them the message and help out with Jack.

A few moments later a second pair of policemen broke in with their firearms drawn out, neither of the officer were aware of who these people were until Danny told them, yet Vlad walk closer to them as they instantly recognized him.

"Sorry mister Mayor, didn't know you were acquainted with the Fenton's"- said one of the officers before leaving.

Jazz wanted to spend Sunday alone with her brother but her parents were now in the house, Maddie had glue herself to the redhead, never leaving her side no matter what. It was really getting on Jazz's nerves, if it were Danny, then there be no problem.

Another problem had arisen, namely Mayor Vlad who hadn't left the house since morning, Jazz wanted to slit his throat once she saw him with his arm around Danny's shoulder.

Surely the man had a great appreciation for the boy, but he was still not a member of the family, he was nothing more than a friend of her parents, not Danny's real uncle or anything close.

The Mayor of Amity Park had taken the weekend off to celebrate his birthday so he didn't bother to go back to the office, but it did bother Jazz to see him spent all day with Danny in the living room.

Seeing them laughed and joked around was torture to her as she was the only one who had the right to make Danny happy, though Vlad may be a long-time friend, he was by no means part of the family, Jazz kinda tolerated her mother being clingy to Danny but not this guy.

"Say Mayor, shouldn't you be at the office or inaugurating some shop"- commented Jazz more than question, as they all gather for dinner later that day.

"No dear." Simply said Vlad as Maddie serve him a plate with homemade pasta.

He could eat at the fanciest and most exclusive restaurants in the world and yet none of it could come close to the flavor his tongue savor as he puts the first spoonful in his mouth, only on holidays could he savor such delicacies made by Maddie.

"Kinda bland today"- said Jazz as she added more cheese.

Vlad was beyond surprise and shock, even horrified at how the redhead could say aid something so atrocious without even blinking, he did recall the girl was abnormal therefore her sense of taste must be strange as well.

An hour after dinner Vlad made his exit as he didn't want to overstay his welcome, Jazz cold attitude to him and Maddie's guilt filled glances didn't help to make him feel welcome.

Though he did spend an entire day with Danny, that alone made it all worthwhile, that and his previous to nights with Maddie made it the best birthday in a very long time.

Danny laid down on his bed staring at the dark ceiling while Jazz was in her room already asleep, in the silence of night Danny recalled all he did in the last few weeks, the boy couldn't help but asked if he did the right thing.

The boy was sure he beat Gregor to death not out of some heroic antic nor to protect Sam but more out of jealousy, the bikers he murdered just two nights ago pop up in his head as he stares at his hand.

"Was it really ok to kill them?"- whispered Danny.

"Well you're a fucking monster for starters"- said a female voice from the dark corner next to his window.

Danny sat up as he readies an energy blade in his hand, the glow of his magic made the corner darker but could still make out a silhouette, in a soft but demanding voice he called out to whoever was in the shadows.

But as he came closer to the corner Danny discover his shady figure was no more than a pile of dirty clothes, he forgot to take down to the laundry room, more relax he leans against the window, the streets were empty save for the patrol car in the alleyway.

"Fuck, I'm going crazy"- whisper the boy as he leans over the window.

Before sunrise a man in his mid -thirties makes his way into Casper high school, he greets his coworkers upon entering the staff only area, it be a few more hours for school to open, calmly he changes into his green overalls.

With his bucket and mop the man heads down to the girl's locker room, his morning routine was simple, clean the gym, lockers and hallways. The gym wasn't to be used until midday but the football players and cheerleaders would use it once class started.

Putting a "no enter" sign just outside the girl's locker room, Peter begins mopping the floor until he stops at the cheerleader's section, the janitor wiggles his moustache as he perceives a strange smell.

Following the odor to the girl's showers, he stops at the door as the smell becomes stronger than before. Upon opening the door, the stench flew out forcing him to turn his face to the side while coughing.

Slowly he turns his eyes back to the showers, his knees lose all strength as he crumbles to the ground upon seeing the decomposing body of Star Griffin, the girl laid on a puddle of her blood, her mouth open wide as so were her eyes. The janitor ran out the door screaming for his coworker, never had he seen an actual dead body.

Under Maddie's request and the police suggestion, Jazz remained inside the house, it sickens her to death knowing that slut of Sam would-be all-over Danny, but she understood why no one wanted her to leave the house.

Johnny's men were still after her, she just couldn't put Danny in anymore danger than what she already put him in, at the moment she could do nothing to improve her situation but wait for the cops to arrest the biker.

But unlike his normal mornings, Danny notices a large group of policemen gathered near the gym just next to the main building, rumors of another killing were being spread all too quick.

A policeman who stood guard at the door opens for a pair of senior detectives, yet the officer is unable to remove his eyes from the bandages on one of the detectives as he tries to explain the situation.

"What do we got?"- asked the detective, tired of the rookie and his poor attempts of explaining.

The man was answer by the forensic doctor who waited for him in the locker section, the first thing she notices is a bandage cover his forehead just under his hair, the man woke from his unconscious state during Sunday morning.

"Glad you're doing better Aragon. We got a female victim, age 14, got stabbed multiple times and the perp cut her tongue out, judging by the cicatrization, she was alive when her tongue was cut"- said the forensic doctor.

The woman added details of being beaten either before or after the stabbing, she continues by saying the girl was most likely ambushed in the showers as the main attacked too place there but the initial attack was at the door leading to the hallway.

Aragon and Dorothea both pale upon seeing Star laying on the ground, the doctor points were the cuts had been made, but stops as she sees Aragon kneel down to the victim and going against protocol, he closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry"- whisper the man.

Dorothea asked to be taken to Star's locker, within was her personal belonging but nothing relevant, just her makeup kit, and her cheerleader uniform. A random policeman walks up to Dorothea and told her a teacher would show her Star's hallway locker.

"It's not your fault"- said Dorothea as Aragon follow close behind.

He knew the cheerleader shouldn't have been involved, but without evidence or a probable cause there was no way for him to start an official investigation against Jazz Fenton, Aragon clearly underestimated the redhead and her bloodlust.

Seeing how she ripped through Star and even cut her tongue, show just how vicious she is. The cheerleader was by no means an investigator, the detective knew the girl must have done something that gave her away.

"It's a message… Star found out something important and Jazz killed her for it. The cut tongue means she wouldn't let her talk"- said Aragon as both reach the locker.

Dorothea knew her brother had made it into something personal with the redhead but she had her own demons to face, throughout the whole weekend Internal Affairs had been questioning her about her take during Jazz's kidnapping, the woman couldn't explain why she didn't answer the radio or her cellphone.

It shamed her to know she was dancing and singing along hundreds like a teenager, it wasn't as if she couldn't hear the calls, at the time she just didn't care to answer for all she knew, she had to praise Ember no matter what.

Upon hearing Ember's voice, she couldn't stop dancing and singing, it was almost as if she was starving for it, to hear the diva sing. She firmly believed that the more she dances the more she'll hear Ember's voice.

Of course, she would never tell Internal Affairs about being under some spell, instead she had to lower herself to the idea of being a vivid fan of the rocker and couldn't hear neither the radio or cellphone calls.

"Hey Danny, what the hell happened?"- question Tucker as he enters the classroom.

Danny looks at him with a question of his own, for the boy wanted to know why his best friend was wearing a green ponytail wig, black pants and a shirt with Ember's face on it.

"Don't know and what's with the get up?"- Question the boy as Sam Manson joined them.

"It's something between me and Ember. You wouldn't understand"- replied Tucker

"Yeah you look unique"- added the goth as she looks around the classroom, "each and every one of you."-

The whole classroom had teens wearing similar clothes as Tucker, girls had dyed their hair into the same green color as Ember, while both boys and girl dress in black imitating the rock diva.

Ever since the concert ended, teens and even adult alike started to dress like the rocker, some women presented themselves at their work with green hair which displeased their bosses.

At the Fenton house, Jazz had to endure Maddie constantly checking on her while she read her books in the comfort of her room, the redhead wanted to keep her mind busy as to not suffer for Danny's absence.

Rather than hearing the door knocked constantly, the redhead moves to the living room with the intention of watching television under her mother's vigilant eye, it was better than this way then to constantly answer the door.

Jazz could easily relate to the main character of the soap opera she was watching, the lead actress struggle as her family refuse to accept the man she loved, and tried to force her to married another.

"I understand you girl, gotta fight the world to be with the man you love"- said Jazz to the television.

From the kitchen Maddie asked if Jazz was talking to her, but before she could answer the doorbell rang forcing the woman to come out from the kitchen with her anti-ghost handgun which resemble more a toy gun than an actual firearm.

The redhead looked at the poor attempts her mother was trying, if she wanted to scare off any potential threats, the woman could have at least tried to used something that look more realistic rather than a toy gun she claims was excellent for fighting ghosts.

On the other side of the door was detective Aragon and his partner Dorothea, feeling far more relax Maddie open the door letting the officers walk inside, Jazz barely mutter a "hello" while she continues watching the soap opera.

The man told Jazz he was already close on arresting Johnny but the patrol would stay for longer, as a safety precaution, the girl only smiles as to show she was grateful for his help, but the moment Maddie when to the kitchen to get the officer some refreshments, Aragon slide closer.

"You wouldn't happened to know a girl named Star Griffin"- said the officer showing a picture of the cheerleader.

Peeling her eyes off the television to the picture, she realized they already found the body as expected but she wanted to know why she was being asked. Jazz made sure to leave Valery's hair in the victims' hands.

It was impossible for them to have missed it out, perhaps she should have left gang signs or something, she was sure to have used the right type of gloves, the murder weapon and all the clothes she used were burned.

"Never seen her"- replied the girl as she turns her attention back to the ending of show.

"She was murdered recently, so I was wondering if you saw anything strange, people that shouldn't be at school, gangs perhaps?"- said the man as Maddie return with soda and chips.

Jazz took a long sip of soda before telling him about not noticing anything like what he mentions, Aragon would have fooled the redhead if Star hadn't loosed her tongue near her, the man was a good liar but so was Jazz.

"Have you asked mister Lancer? If I recalled correctly, he was very close to the cheerleader team, especially with Paulina"- said Jasmine as she tilts her head.

Maddie instantly implied if the teacher had something to do with the whole prostitution thing that was so resound a few months ago, Aragon heavily questioned the teacher but nothing ever came out.

And yet his main suspect though not officially, had thrown the teacher under the bus, the man was far too close with the football team and the cheerleaders, perhaps he was a client of Paulina, maybe Jazz provide the "potion" and made the tan cheerleader into a prostitute.

"Thank you for the drinks ma'am, we'll be in contact if anything comes up"- said the detective.

He knew they had nothing against the girl, not a single piece of evidence and he was sure Jazz knew this, she didn't flinch upon being told about the murder nor she mention any sort of details, but Aragon was sure she was lying.

A few hours later Danny came back home in company of Sam and Tucker, it was something the redhead dislike very much but had to bite her tongue as to not be obvious, but unlike before she couldn't get in their way as Maddie insisted on having some mother-daughter bonding.

The teens spent the whole evening playing videogames and pretended to do their homework, until Jazz show Danny how to do the math problems, the English ones, social studies and history.

But was especially harsh on Sam, constantly questioning if she was paying attention to anything she said. Somehow Sam did the homework without trying to torn off Jasmine's red hair of her scalp. An hour later Sam as before left Fenton's works first leaving her boys behind, and like before Jazz made sure the goth left.

"Danny, remember that talk we had a few days ago?"- asked the boy in an oddly serious tone despite his silly ponytail wig he wore.

Tucker still believed Sam was cheating on him, but still had no proof. He explains how he wanted to take her to Ember's concert but she didn't accept as she was busy babysitting that night and couldn't leave the kid alone.

So, like a good boyfriend he went to help her out with the kid, but was told she had gone out with her friends, never once answering the phone during the night and coming back Sunday night. All kind of ideas dawn on his prepubescent head, but nothing that seem believable, he was sure Sam had friends outside school, perhaps she was ashamed to presented him to her rich friends.

"Normally she babysits the kid on Wednesdays, so I figure I could help her out but she got really angry when she saw me"- said Tucker.

The boy wasn't allowed to called or visit her when she babysat Stacy, as Sam told him she needed to concentrate on the little brat and could easily lose track of time if she started to talk with him on the phone, even worse if he came over.

Something was at odds with Sam that was for sure, but after all the goth went through it was natural that things would change. The boy assured Tucker that she just needed space and that he shouldn't be so clingy on her.

Later that night Danny had a hard time falling asleep especially since Jazz was in her own bedroom, the girl helps him keep the dream demons away from him, he was sure of that after last night.

Just like the night before Maddie insisted on staying with her, for the second night Jack slept with his back against her door holding a "Fenton anti-creep stick," not wanted to take any chances.

It brought a smile to Danny went he saw his sister wearing a pink pajama, normally she would prefer to sleep in the nude even if Danny was with her, but there was no way she would do the same with her mother.

The faces of those he murders and the fact he could never tell anyone was starting to weight on him, keeping the boy from sleeping, his digital watch read 2:00 am, he dearly hopes the police could find Johnny soon otherwise he might have to solved the problem on his own.

Feeling thirsty, Danny walk out to the kitchen, he could see the large dark figure his father made as he rested with his back against the door, Danny knew Maddie was sleeping with Jazz, it seems she was feeling far more guilty than expected.

The boy stops dead on his tracks mid-stairs upon hearing voices, his heart beat furiously at the idea of burglars breaking in, knowing all too well his sister and his parents were asleep Danny uses his ghost power to turn invisible.

Phasing through the wall unto the kitchen he sees two men dress in classic biker gear, thanks to the moonlight that shines through the window Danny can make out the logo on the vests both bikers wore.

A pig with a mohawk riding a motorcycle, the ghost boy recognized the logo from the bikers who kidnapped his sister and the ones he fought in the abandoned hotel, it surprises him to know they were so stupid to come after them again, in their own home with police on the lookout.

"Just how desperately do they want to fuck my sister?"- Questioned Danny.

The boy firmly believed the gang's only true intentions were to deflowered his sister, it sickens him to the core as he lay his eyes upon the men that broke into his house, the fancy tech his father place around the house to detect intruders was garbage meant to find ghosts.

One that wasn't even activated for that matter as Jack had forgotten the activation code. Danny took hold of the closes biker by the hair and slammed him against the wall, knocking him out in an instant.

Hearing the thud his friend made, forces the second biker to turn around, upon seeing his bearded friend on the floor, makes him quickly pulls out his handgun and points it around the living room before going back into the kitchen.

A powerful punch to the back of his head knocks out the biker, Danny glares at both unconscious men while debating what to do with them. Handing them over to the police would be the most reasonable course of action.

"We're going to take a little ride"- said Danny as an unusual fury arise within him.

The boy needed to make sure Johnny and his gang would never come to his house again or even dare to looked over to his sister's direction, he takes hold of both men by their ankles and flies away with them.

As morning came by Jazz opens the door letting her father slide down, she could barely get any decent sleep as her mother's stench kept waking her up, unlike Danny's wonderful fragrance that let her sleep like a princess.

The girl's ready coffee and considers making the breakfast she couldn't do for Danny but it would also mean to cook for her parents, she chose to settle with the coffee, as she waited for the drink to be ready, she notices a strange bump on the wall.

Passing her hand over the bump she realizes the wood was broken only kept in its place by the wallpaper, a few seconds later a shirtless Danny walks inside the kitchen, his eyes instantly glue themselves to the wall where his sister was touching.

"I kinda slipped last night and crash my head on the wall"- said Danny.

Jazz instantly rush over to her brother and took hold of his head, checking for any wounds or bumps of any kind, but Danny assured her that he was fine, even after she told him about the broken wood.

"Come on babe, the place is old, it doesn't take much to break it"- said Danny.

Wednesday came by as Danny's previous day was filled with boredom, constantly ignoring the calls his "crime" app gave him, even now he ignores them while overviewing Sam's mansion from the rooftop of a three-story apartment complex.

Danny knew he was acting silly, but he wasn't the only to do this as Tucker was hidden near the dumpsters watching if any swinging dick came to see his "girlfriend." Stacy was drop off at 4:00 pm, but after couple of hours and no one else came.

The ghost boy could see his friend leave his hiding spot, even from his high place Danny could tell Tucker seem happy his suspicions were all in his head, Danny also relaxed as he recalls his sister being pamper by their mother.

The woman had a soft spot for the redhead even more now than before, there was a time he felt jealous of the extra attention his sister got from his mother but now he was glad the girl was so loved.

Standing on the edge and ready to fly to his next appointment, Danny notices something strange, a boy walking over to Sam's door, Tucker had left some ten minutes ago, using his invisibility, Danny glides down.

The boy had short brown hair, and was neatly dress. New jeans and a brand-named polo shirt, his hair properly combed, the boy even wore cologne, he didn't to have come just to pick up the little girl, it seem more like he was coming to a date.

"Glad you made it Brian"- greeted Sam as she let the boy inside the house.

Danny's heart beat fast as he followed her into the living room, he was hopeful the guy came to pick up the little girl, for a moment Danny calmed down as he saw the boy asked Stacy if she had a fun time.

Perhaps he exaggerated things like always but his agitation came back once Stacy asked if he was going to read poems with Sam upstairs, Danny saw them run up to Sam's room while the girl remain in the living room watching her princess theme cartoon. The ghost boy stood unable to process what just happened, Sam was cheating on Tucker.

"No, that can't be right, maybe they're just reading poems, yeah that right"- said Danny as he slowly glided over the stairs.

The boy hadn't felt this strange sensation in such a long while, not since he caught Sam in bed with Gregor so long ago, but he could recognize the same emptiness in the pit of his stomach, the tingly feeling in his hands, the slow yet powerful heartbeat.

His lips tremble as he heard the exact same noise, he heard so many months ago, unlike before Danny phase through the door while staying invisible, his green eyes open wide at the scene before him.

Tucker's suspicions were true, Sam tightly embrace this boy named Brian as she sways her hips unto his, penetrating herself with his penis, kissing lustfully. Their tongues danced with each other.

Danny looks at her with an incredulous stare, after all that happened, after Tucker back her up while he couldn't, she simply threw herself to arms of another guy without caring if Tucker is in love with her.

Hearing her moan accompanied by the natural odor of sex made Danny have a reaction, he wasn't aroused by his best friend having sex but he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's with Tucker so I shouldn't intervene." Said the ghost boy as he leans in closer.

Sam gave herself to this boy without any doubt or restraint, she enjoyed every inch of him to the fullest, the goth pushed her lover over his back as she began riding his penis, Danny couldn't help but look at her in a lustful way.

Danny didn't in anyway had a cheating fetish but seeing the couple make love was far too enticing to ignored, the ghost boy leans in closer phasing through the bed to get a better look.

The only vagina he had ever seen in real life was is sister's as embarrassing as it may be, all others were inside his computer. But seeing one being used was something he never seen up close.

No matter how explicit the porn movie is, it couldn't give out the same feeling as seeing it in real life, the smell, the sloppy sounds, it was so different from a movie, unlike the actresses with their fake moaning and exaggerated movements.

Sam's moaning was soft but eventually became louder though for a brief moment, her hip swaying was slow, she didn't need to open her legs unnaturally for a camera, the goth could enjoy her time pleasing Brian and herself.

The two finished at the same time, there wasn't a silly loud moan or a leg trembling like in Danny's movies, her eyes didn't roll into her head as she orgasmed, nor did she faint out of pleasure, she did grin her teeth for a moment as Brian filled the condom he was wearing.

Having recover his mental sanity Danny flee the scene before he transforms back. Sam hugged her cousin as she could feel his penis slide out of her, but he soon.

"That was incredible Sam, I love you." Said the boy as he kisses the goth.

Danny flew away with his face red as a beet, though embarrassed as he was the boy didn't regret watching her make love, he had seen Sam make many faces throughout the years but never like one he just saw, though it was the second time he saw her naked.

Unsurprisingly the first thing he did upon learning how to use his invisibility was to sneak into the girl's showers, but quickly learn to spy only on the cheerleaders, as all the other girls were a buzzkill.

The ghost boy arrived to his second appointment of the day, he glided inside an old abandoned factory. Amity park had a sudden and unplanned city expansion many years ago, but most new factories couldn't hold up.

Places like hotel Amity Plaza where Jazz was taken to, went under for the lack of visitors, the place had two hundred rooms, gym and a pool among other luxurious commodities, but still went under.

The factory wasn't any different as it expanded for almost a whole kilometer, with all kind machinery and even a garage for trucks, but the factory closed down for the lack of government support.

Danny looks at the two biker who broke into his house a few nights ago, both hanging by a chain tied to their feet, tossing a rock to their faces in order to drawn their attention. Both bikers saw the boy standing on a catwalk with the large window behind him showing the descending sun.

Their faces redden for having been hanging for two days, one of the bikers looks at the boy and begs him to let them go as the other one promises never to come back, but Danny glares at both men as he comes closer.

"Sorry I left you hanging but I need to asked a single question"- said Danny.

The boy made sure to let the hanging men be well aware he would dip them inside an oil vat, if they refuse to answer his question. Slowly the boy lowers the men leaving their head just a few inches above the cold black oil, before pulling them back up. Just to make a point.

Knowing all too well they couldn't' intimidate the boy, both agree to answer his question, no longer they had any sort of loyalty for their leader. Johnny and the gang could rot in hell for all the men care for.

"I suppose you work for Johnny. So, where is he?"- question the boy.

"He's at the office!"- instantly replied the bearded biker.

Gently pulling the biker by his hair, Danny asked him where this "office" is. Breathing heavy the man gives out detail directions to a nightclub called the "Barracuda," a club for misfits, outcast and all-around scum.

It was perfect fort for a good for nothing, lowlife piece of shit such as Johnny, the second biker wanted to tried a last attempt to intimidate the boy so he adds more details, according to him there were more than thirty bikers guarding their leader at all times, not to mention the local criminals.

With a smile in his face Danny pulls out the handgun he stole from the bikers, the men go quiet as both had heard rumors about the boy and his unusual strength, even their fearsome leader with his hocus-pocus was beaten to a pulp.

"You know, killing others isn't as hard as I once thought. The first guy I murder was a boy, little son of a bitch raped my best friend so I beat him into mush, he didn't make it." Said Danny as he spins the gun around his finger like a cowboy.

It was the first time he could tell anyone about what he did, even if he never acted upon it, the weight of his crimes was pushing him down little by little, only finding solace and comfort in his sister's arms.

Killing the bikers to save his sister didn't help remove the burden, Danny knew it was absolutely necessary for Jasmine's safety or at least that was the excuse he used during the weekend to justified his crimes.

The police would never come looking for him, since "magic" isn't considered real, there was simply no way they could ever link him to the murders. With a deep breath he makes two glowing white rings around his waist.

Both bikers looked in horror at how the black hair boy was cover in this strange white glow, the smell of burn flesh come to their nose, soon the boy sported a strange skintight black suit, his white boots and gloves match with his white hair.

"I know it's stupid to use a gun to kill you guy since I have ghost powers but I always wanted to fire one, at least once"- said Phantom as the bikers beg for their lives. Two gunshots echo throughout the factory as the muzzle flash escape through the windows, and a figure with a wiggle tail flew away a few minutes after.

Over at the police station Aragon and his partner Dorothea were looking at a chart with photos and names all connected with strings, in the middle of the chart was Jazz Fenton school picture and a symbol of interrogation above.

Amity Park wasn't new to murder or drug trade, but it had been a couple of decades since they last had a serial killer, two confirmed murders in the same location though by different MOs, and third though in a different place but still a student from the same school, it was too much of a coincidence.

And the recent rise in violence was also something unexpected, a gang war was something never seen in Amity before. Though a complete nightmare for the police and the average citizen, the media on the other hand was having a field day with the new crime wave.

The police chief was skeptical about Jazz being part of the case, despite Aragon's sureness. The redhead simply didn't fit in all the mess, an honored student of Casper high being secretly a drug dealer or even a murder was too far-fetched.

She had no motive to carry out the murders, according to the corner it required a great deal of strength to bludgeon Poindexter giving all the broken bones and dented aluminum bat, the same applied for Star as she was brutally stabbed to death.

"Forget it Aragon, you got nothing against her. Let's go see how Valery Grey's interrogation is going." Said the police chief.

"Hey guys, I been thinking maybe we've been looking at this the wrong way. What if it didn't start with Gregor"- said the afro hair detective as he enter the room with a long smile.

He explains how they assumed it all started with Gregor's death, followed by Poindexter and now Star. The man suggested how they perhaps should be looking more into the first victim of the case: Sam Manson.

"I'm working on a lead, this is all about money, I think Jazz tried to blackmail the girl, when she refused to pay up, Jazz had Gregor rape her, but the boy double cross her and she sent to kill him. I've been examining the video and found out the background layout, I found out after picking up my kid, that it's the Amity Park's library parking lot."- explain the detective.

A half worn out sign appeared beyond the car back window, just against the brick wall next to a dumpster that barely appear in the video, Aragon demanded to know if there were any cameras overviewing the library.

It was most unfortunate that there weren't any around the library as the place never needed any special security not even a nightguard, but that didn't dissuade the man as he was more than sure any local business must have a camera.

Aragon knew it was too late to check Jasmine's car, but if they could somehow put her in the crime scene, they could move against her and bring down the "Red Witch" along with Jazz, and give Star the justice she deserves.

Gregor and Poindexter were both rapist that met their end in a cruel way but Star was an innocent civilian who wanted to help. Before leaving to scout out the most likely business to have a camera that could help them, Aragon asked why is fellow detective thought Sam was being blackmail.

"I've been looking around and found out Samantha Manson is actually adopted, according to the record she was found on the riverbanks near highway 190, the Manson's took her in before she was two months old"- said the man.

The police chief intervenes asking why would the Fenton's or rather Jazz Fenton tried to blackmail the Manson Family, since the girl is a very good friend with their youngest son, and are still close.

"The Fenton's are really deep with the bank, I pull some strings and found the family owes the bank over eight million dollars"- said the afro hair detective.

Dorothea asked how was it possible for a middle-class family like the Fenton to owe so much money, Jack was a big spender, he started with an RV he converted to ghost hunting tank, build an OP- center on his house roof, and a fully equip laboratory which blew up last year..

Word on the street was that Jack not only owe the bank but also to some loan sharks as well, the man's ghost obsession had gotten the best of him and put his family's financial life in danger.

"There! That's' the motive, money! fucking money! Jazz tried to pay off her father's debt by dealing drugs but couldn't do it so she tried to blackmail Sam's father by exposing her adoption, he couldn't pay so she sent Gregor to give a message." Concluded Aragon.

It all fit perfectly for the detective who almost kiss his dark skin coworker, of course they would still have to see Valery's interrogation but her alibi was solid as she claims to have been with her boyfriend at party, over twelve guests confirm her presence.

The screams of women were drowning under the deafening sounds of gunfire at the Barracuda nightclub, an uninvited guest had made his way inside, hiding behind a wooden wall with a broken door in between, a pair of bikers look at the many bodies the rude client left.

"Can you see him?" question a biker with a blonde ponytail.

Before his allied could answer, a large green blade come from behind the wall stabbing him through the back, not wasting a single second the ponytail biker pulls himself across the door and shoots.

He could see the blood stain green blade but not who hold it, in least than a second the invisible man chops off his head. Down the hallway leading to the office and some other rooms were more bikers getting ready to fend off the vigilante.

Under the lightbulb the vigilante shows his true self, the white boots stain with blood as so were his glove, a strange porcelain mask covers his face but let his white hair show, the bikers fire at him but all the bullets just pass him without causing harm.

Within minutes over a dozen bikers lay dead on the floor, heads rolled across the floor stopping at a sever limp. Calmly Danny open the office door, Johnny was sitting in front of a desk with two men with ak47 rifles ready to attack.

But men drop the weapons as they lifted their hands and tried to walk away, but as they came closer to Phantom, he mercilessly cut them in half by the waist. The blonde biker adjusted his bandage while looking at Kitty's ring.

"Its surprising how easy this is. To kill I mean." Said Danny as he put his energy blade under Johnny's chin.

The man didn't ask for pardon and didn't give an excuse as to why he kidnapped Jazz. Danny didn't care for the reasons, all he wanted was to make sure his beautiful sister would never be target by these scumbags.

Johnny didn't peel off his eyes of Phantom as he slowly pierce his throat, the blonde biker's body rapidly rot in the chair as ghostly scream was heard across the nightclub. He did it, Danny was sure Jazz was now safe.

The police sirens were his cue to leave, it was astonishing how fast he got used to blood and guts, any other teen would a puking mess at this point but not him. Danny hold on to his arms fearful of his savagery.

As he opens the door the first thing he noticed was Vlad sitting oddly close to his mother while a pretty girl with long black hair sat in front of them, all drinking tea, Jazz was at leaning at the kitchen doorframe with a mug in her hand, her eyes were extremely angry.

Vlad greeted Danny with an overly affectionate hug as he pulls the boy closer to the living room, Danny asked about his father's whereabout but Maddie told him the man had to run some errands.

"My little badger you remember my personal assistant Desiree. This is her daughter Danielle, and I was wondering since she's new in town if you could show her around tomorrow, if you like, think it like a date"- said Vlad with his businessman glee.

Crack!

Everyone in the living room instantly turn over to the where the sound originated, Jazz had broken her mug by squeezing a little too hard on it, breathing heavily she told Vlad her little brother was too young to be going out on dates.

"Oh really…" replied the man looking down on her. Danny was the only to notice how Jazz glow green and her red hair slightly lifted.

Maddie felt the tension growing between the two of them, she knew Vlad never got along with Jazz ever since she was born. The man knew to take a cue as he notices how troubled Maddie was about her daughter's sudden outburst.

After thanking Maddie for the tea and the attentions, Vlad and Danielle left the house ignoring the fact that Jazz slammed the door not even a second after they left, the long black hair girl adjusted her brand name pants and expensive shirt as she climbs aboard Vlad's limo.

"So, that's the boy" said the long hair girl.

"Don't forget our deal, keep him away from the bitch, while I do my thing. I don't care if you have to suck his dick for it. Fail me and it's off to the orphanage where I pick you up"- said Vlad.

To be continue.


	12. Family Secrets

My beloved brother

Chapter eleven: Family secrets

.

In the suburbs of Amity Park was a moving truck unloading a series of boxes unto a small apartment complex, from the living room Danielle watch how the workers move boxes under the cold morning rain in to the apartment.

The teen's eye was momentarily caught by her guard dog, a tan woman who barely reach thirty, of perhaps of Egyptian origin. Her beauty couldn't be denied as more than once had the workers trip down while glancing at her.

Once her couch was inside the living room was that she sat down and pour herself a cup of coffee while Danielle stood near the corner watching her give orders as where she wanted each box and furniture without lifting herself from the comfort of her leather couch.

The slight annoyance she produces with her cocky attituded died almost instantly once the men were done carrying her belongings, as each earn a hundred-dollar tip before being shown the door.

Danielle watch the men leave in their truck, while the tan woman drank her coffee and ready the day's schedule, Danielle wonder around the apartment, aside from the large living room, it had three bedrooms on the second floor, though one served as an office.

A back door at the end of the hallway leading to a private pool, a kitchen and two bathrooms along the way, it was a luxurious apartment far too expensive for a secretary to afford wonder Danielle, even if she is the Mayor's secretary.

The tan woman orders the teen to tidy up her room as she would start unpacking the boxes, Danielle utter a single "sure" before climbing the stairs leading to her room, soon she found herself within the place where she would be sleeping every night.

An empty build-in closet on the left wall, a desk, various boxes with clothes her guard dog personally selected among other necessities, finally a bed place against the window, Danielle looked at it for a few moments before laying upon it.

Danielle couldn't help recall how she got here in the first place, though many would consider it a strike of good luck for an orphan like her to have been taken in by such a rich person, her situation was by far good.

Less than a week ago she had been living in Dimsdale's House of Angels, an orphanage of more than poor reputation as it had been placed multiple times under investigations for child abuse and even prostitution, though none could ever be proven.

Danielle had known this to be true since the first day she walk in, her earliest memories remoted to when she was just five years old, ever since she had been worked like a mule within the walls of House of Angels.

After nine years in this hellhole, Danielle was called up to the back rooms just like she had for the last four years, she knew what weekend nights meant, wearing no more than a towel she walks from her dormitory to the back of the house.

The boy's glance at her with sad expressions, some girls cry as they're being dragged to the same place as her by the orphanage personal, Danielle had learned not to put up a fight as it would mean a certain beating and several days without eating.

Upon entering the back hallways, she finds herself in front of the headmistress, a woman far into her sixties, with a hard, cold expression, with a simple head motion she instructs the teen to follow her.

As they walk down the hallway Danielle could hear crying and moaning accompanied by the creaking sounds of a rusty bed. She herself had been inside these rooms doing the same as the girls she shared a room with.

It still disgusted the first time she had been taken to the back rooms, with no more than eleven years old she was lock up with a morbidly obsess man who ripped her already ragged clothes off.

No matter how hard she screamed, begged and cried no one came to help her. The pain she felt as the fat man pierced her girlhood still lingers in her mind, even after four years, she can still smell his sweat and alcoholic breath.

Almost like a ritual for the headmistress, Danielle was force to walk naked back to her dormitory in full view of all the boys, girls and staff members. The ultimate humiliation to brake her will and tame her completely.

The girl dragged her feet as blood and semen dripped down from her crotch, she had cried herself dry, though none of her peers looked at her with malice, just empty eyes glance upon her.

Her smile was buried that day as the smiles of many children who were unfortunate enough to end up in the House of Angels. The headmistress knocked a couple of times before opening the door.

Danielle knew the routine by heart now as she led go of her towel exposing her small body to whoever was expecting her, much to the teen's surprise there were others girls inside the room, it wasn't strange for the client to called for more than one girl sometimes.

But to see over twenty was very strange, some girl shiver while others held down their tears, in front was a man who didn't seem to pass beyond forty despite his white hair, next to him stood a tan woman dress in a fancy black suit just like the man with white hair, a second male with a more simple brown suit and thick glasses stood behind the woman.

"This is the last one I got available that meet your requirements, mister Masters"- said the headmistress.

Vlad walks around the girl scanning her from head to toe, touching her sides, legs, back and finally examining her face, for a moment he looked at her with a puzzled gaze, the man could swear he had seen her before, those baby blue eyes.

Dismissing it as a coincidence he calls upon the man in the back who instructs Danielle to lay on the bed, the cold stethoscope makes the girl jerk for a single second, with a calm voice he tells her to breathe deep.

Eyes and tongue are check, but his attention is drawn to her crotch though not out of perverseness, kindly he asked her to open her legs while Vlad cocks an eyebrow and his assistant averts her eyes.

Danielle was used to opening her legs to strangers but hardly ever in front of others, with a glove he pushes his fingers inside the girl while illuminating with a small flashlight, soon the man walks over to Vlad while removing the gloves.

"Headmistress, why didn't you informed us she's given birth." Said Vlad upon hearing his doctor's opinion.

"I'm terribly sorry, it happened last year but we got rid of the child and she's still in good conditions. I'll give her to you at half price."- said the old woman.

The doctor implores Vlad to consider taking the blonde girl who was just as healthy but hadn't given birth, but the man still chose Danielle over the other candidates, impulse perhaps by compassion or better yet by the special discount, no matter the reason he wanted that face walking around him.

"Wake up kid, lets go get breakfast"- said the tan woman.

"Sure, Desiree" replied the teen.

(XXXXX)

It was lunch time at Casper high, the news of a second murder had disappeared very quickly though mister Lancer was the one who took it the hardest, some think even more than Star's parents.

In the middle table of the backyard was a trio of friends eating their lunches, Danny was far more interested in the goth girl who was munching a salad while her "boyfriend" devoured a couple of store-bought burritos.

Danny was still pondering on how to break the news to Tucker, the boy not only deserve to know but needed to know, as his best friend he had to rat out Sam, but the goth is also his best friend, by code of friendship he had to keep his mouth shut.

"So, Sam. Tucker told me you're babysitting your cousin every Wednesday."- Said Danny making the goth stop chewing her lettuce.

There was a certain accusing tone in the boy's voice, he looks at Sam with a hard cold stare, one that the goth had rarely ever since she met him so many years ago, she only nodded as to agree.

"Must be hard… and lonely, just you and the girl."- said Danny.

Sam didn't like the tone he was using to speak to her, it felt as if he was almost accusing her of something, even Tucker notice the unusual soft tone of voice Danny was implementing, though his voice was soft, his eyes were sharp, it seems like he was holding his anger down.

After school the goth sat at the park alone as Tucker was part timing at his uncles' warehouse, Danny simply left without saying a single word. As she ponders about what happened and why Danny got angry.

Sam was touch on the shoulder by a large hand, upon turning her gaze she meets with none other than Robert, who invites her for a coffee at a café he recently discovered. Though reluctant at start she agrees to go with him unaware of the two green eyes gleaming over her from the skies.

Disappointed in his best friend Danny flew home, he had to tell Tucker about Sam cheating on him, but what bother him the most was the strange adult that met with Sam, he didn't want to see anymore than what he already witnessed.

Jazz greeted him with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek while Maddie looked upon them with a confuse looked on her eyes, she knew how much Jazz loved and depended on Danny.

Having lived through so many horrible situations was enough to make her overly attached on her brother, the redhead offers him a meal and to play videogames after doing homework.

He could feel her soft hands touching his own, her kind eyes looking at him with almost endless love. Maddie clear her throat loudly as she noticed how dreamy they were looking at each other, while asking her son about his day at school.

Though before he could answer, the doorbell rang a couple of times forcing Maddie to leave for the door, much to her surprise a tan woman with long black hair was standing on the other side with Danielle next to her.

"Hello ma'am, my name's Desiree and I'm Vlad Masters personal assistant, I was told Daniel was going to take my daughter for a stroll around town"- said the woman in a charming voice.

Mesmerize by the tan and exotic beauty which remined Maddie of her rustic upbringings, made the woman temporally lost for words as she stutters while pointing over to Danny.

"The fuck you want here!"- suddenly yell Jazz as she stood in front of the door impeding Danielle to come inside.

The smaller teen had seen many types of eyes before but never ones like Jazz's, her eyes were filled with murderous rage, Danielle actually felt scare. The last time she felt this kind if fear was when she was raped by the fat man.

Even Desiree who stood a few inches above Jazz felt the threat, the tan woman knew that upon taking a single step further could mean a lot of pain for her, she wasn't the fighting type.

Desiree instinctively put herself between the two girls, an almost primordial sense of fear overwhelms the tan woman as well, it was as if she was standing in front of a hungry and very wild animal.

"I'm so sorry, she's never done this before."- said Maddie as she pulls her daughter back like one would pull an angry dog.

Daniel also step in pulling his sister away, he had known for a while about Jazz slight jealous side, but the boy understood why she was acting like that, if it were him being kidnapped, beaten and nearly raped, only to be saved by Jazz, he too would be overly jealous if some guy out of nowhere were to take Jazz out.

The boy explains to his mother and visitors how he already had plans with Jazz and couldn't change them on such brief notice, Desiree apologizes for interrupting their plans and leaves after doing a slight bow.

Jazz pulls her brother by the hand up to his room ignoring her mother's rant, with vicious eyes she sees from the window a black car leaves with the women inside, Danny knew his sister boil with rage.

He never intended to leave Jazz's side; he did know his sister would absolutely hate the idea of him taking Danielle out to town without her approval, or her presence. While Danny and his sister remain in his room.

(XXXXX)

At the Barracuda nightclub was Aragon observing the crime scene that lay before his eyes as he stood in the middle of the dance floor, over the bar was a decapitated biker, his head was sunk within the aquarium.

Over some turn over tables were four more bikers all chopped into multiple pieces, two more crush against the wall. It was a bizarre scene as most of the gang members still had their firearms in hand.

Aragon wasn't sure if these killings were link to Jasmine, as it screamed "revenge" but what most intrigue the police detective was the lack of gunshot wounds on the victims as all were slice down by what seem to be a long and extremely sharp blade.

Being called by Dorothea to the office made Aragon walk over to the hallway's entrance as he came close, he quickly notices yet another headless boy laying on the floor behind small knocked down chairs.

Crossing the door was a T form hallway, on the right side was the men's bathroom, to the left the woman's bathroom, just a few inches from the door was another dead biker leaning against the wall with a huge cut in the middle of his chest, Aragon move his head over to a bloodstain slit on the wooden wall.

His walk to the hallway was packed with nearly a dozen sliced up bodies, some cut off hands still had their pistols and the finger holding to the triggers. The senior detective wonder why he had been called in so late to attend the emergency, the responding officers had reported this since the previous night.

Aragon hated how slow Amity Park police were at some times, the city never had the need for more than one "Crime scene investigation" unit at any given moment, unfortunately this unit was grossly inexperienced as they spent most of the night cleaning their own vomit.

Upon entering the office was that Aragon notices his usual coroner examining a half rotten body over a chair, the woman stands and presents the body as Johnny 13, two more bodies were scatter near the door.

There was a safe over the liqueur cabinet that a police locksmith had recently open, within were large sums of money and jewelry, white powder was scatter on the desk where the corpse laid in front of.

The corner explains how the body match with Johnny 13, it came as a wonder to see his body rotten, it was as if he had died weeks, even months ago, she had sent the fingerprints to analyze and finally put a real name on the blonde ringleader.

Both of the detectives knew this wasn't an attack from a rival gang as no other "colors" were among the dead, it wasn't a robbery as money and valuables were still in its place, only bikers were murder which made Aragon believe it was either a vigilant or most likely a revenge as he initially suspected.

"There's hardly any blood out there, what kind of weapon did the perp used?"- questioned Aragon to the coroner.

"It was most likely an energy-based blade by the looks of it"- said a male voice with a slight southern accent.

Aragon and Dorothea both look over to the door where a tall, muscular man dress in a white suit and black fedora hat stood with his hands behind his back, the sounds his cowboy boots made echo inside the room despite the chattering of the medical service.

"The name's Walker, son. James Walker, know it."- said the man as he flashes his FBI badge before taking a hard look at Johnny's corpse.

Dorothea asked why was the FBI involved in a gang war at Amity Park, Johnny's crew did roundup a large gang but all they ever manage to handle was a small-time drug trade and this nightclub, hardly enough to even catch the eye of the local police.

"We're not interested in these lowlifes, we're more interested in your vigilante and his… lets called sword."- said Walker as he kicked the head of one of Johnny's guards to the side.

Neither of the detective like the arrogant attitude Walker had towards them, almost as if he owned the place, the man orders his men to take some of the corpses to their facilities including that of the ringleader.

Dorothea was informed via cellphone by her Chief to not get in the way of the feds, and to help them with anything they needed, clearly angered by having his case taken away and being toss to the side, Aragon and his partner followed their orders no matter how much they dislike them.

"Come on bro, its beer 0'clock"- said Dorothea.

The woman was under a lot of stress as Internal Affairs was questioning her heavily about her refusal to answer detective Aragon's calls for help, it reaches the point where she asked if she had been bribed in order to let the kidnapping occurred.

Stepping in more as a brother than a fellow cop, Aragon assured Internal Affairs that his sister was a devoted police officer and incorruptible, in all her years as a police officer she had never once been accused of taking a bribe until now.

There most recent cases were being investigated under suspicions of corruption. Paulina's case was close with Gregor being blamed for the videos and its filtration to the internet, but Gregor's, Poindexter's and Star's cases were still open.

Poindexter's main and only real suspect miss Bridget Jones was set free just a few days ago for lack of evidence, though she lost her job at Casper High she was none the less extremely happy to be sleeping in her home once again.

The two detectives watch how Walker orders his crew to bag the bodies as they search for cameras, though none were at plain sight there was just a single camera overviewing the hallway.

As foolish as the bikers were, they only kept but a single camera, not on the dance floor or the bar, just the hallway, completely hidden from sight. Their illegal trades made the sight of a camera an unwelcome one.

Back at the police precinct, Dorothea watches how the federal agents unpacked their equipment and place it inside an office, even though they were all on the same side there was a certain passive-aggressive tension between them all.

It surprises not only the police detectives but also Walker once they receive a report on Johnny 13; he was a nineteen years old named John Smith, high school dropout, his rap record had some minor arrests for speeding and vandalism.

He didn't give out the vibe of a harden leader who could command nearly seventy bikers, and a drug trade no matter how small it was, Johnny 13 seem like a wimp who pretended to act like a tough guy.

"I'll informed the Fenton's about Johnny and call off the patrol car"- said Dorothea having confirmed the death of the gang ringleader.

(XXXXX)

Jack came back home just a few minutes before dinner time, the man seemed lost in his mind as he ate his grilled chicken though it wasn't a novelty as he was always thinking of something stupid.

He observes at his daughter as she holds Danny's hand while watching the family favorite show, normally Jack would be bursting out laughing but the events earlier that day had him most worried.

The family man recalls going to a rather shady nightclub near downtown, he walks pass the empty table as it was far too soon to open, to the far right was a set of different gambling games and to the left a stage with poles stretching all the way to the ceiling.

A man preparing the drinks for the night stood near the bar as another mop the place up, Jack was escorted by a couple of mean looking men wearing black suits to the office that overview the club, his heart beat loudly as he sat in front a one eye man.

"I'm sorry for calling you out so suddenly mister Fenton, but you are two months back on your payments"- said the one eye man.

Jack tried to explain how his business was not at its best for the moment, to be patient as he was sure to pay all he owes the man, by business of course he meant his ghost hunting job, not many were keen on hiring a wanna be ghost buster.

It also didn't help his business to have been label a fraud, most of his ghost gadgets didn't actually work beyond giving out some green light, the "anti-ghost" he so proudly design and personally manufacture were given as toys for children.

"Listen this isn't a charity; you loan money from us and we expect you to pay to it back. I know how hard it is out there, even I'm a few acts short for next week"- the man as he leans on his chair.

"I don't expect you to pay us your two months overdue, just the interest. But if you can't I have a proposition that might interest you"- continued the one eye man.

Jack didn't like his tone of voice, he knew the loan shark had connections with a crime family perhaps even the mafia, Jack recalled how he came across this man, it was after being reject another loan at the bank, he did make quite a scene for it.

A few seconds after being kicked out he was boarded by one of his underlings, he was offered a couple of drinks before going down to business, it was the first time he had even visit a strip club.

There wasn't any in Amity Park during his teenage years and after getting married he never saw the need to visit one, highly distracted by barely dress woman, Jack sign the loan. Unexcitingly he paid the first two, only to be offer a sum he could never pay back but with such money he could finished his laboratory.

"Well I'm an act short for next weekend and natural redheads are hard to find. I heard you have a very pretty redhead daughter, I was wondering if you could bring her over next week and have her dance at my club, just dance. And we can give you an extension until next month, of course if you want her to make some real money, she can use that pretty ass of hers."- Said the one eye man.

"Mister Frederick, please I can get you the money. All 10,000, so please don't get my girl into this mess"- replied Jack almost pleading.

"Well it's up to you. Bring the money or bring the girl"- said Frederick as he waves him out of the office. "Of course, if you don't pay or bring the girl, we CAN always get her ourselves"- added the man.

He blinks out of his trance once he notices his daughter staring at him with her empty eyes, Jack knew there was no way for him to round up 10,000 dollars in just a little more than a week, no bank would give him the money with his credit history, Jazz was his only way out.

Unlike with the bank that can just take your car or house, these men would take his life and that of his family, there was no debate in the matter, he had to take Jazz to the strip club, it was a huge risk, there was no guaranteed they would try something on her.

The question was, how to tell her? And better yet, how could he convince the girl? Jack had to approach his daughter without his wife and Danny around. Jack could hardly get any sleep at all, even after the grand news of Johnny's death.

At least it was one less problem to deal with, but he buried himself in another one, at the break of day he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Jasmine as she ate her breakfast.

Trying to justified his train of thought, he recalls the medical costs, her expensive psychiatry sessions, the man had spent a lot of money on her, perhaps it was time for Jazz to take one for the team.

"It's only dancing, naked but still it's just dancing. And if she wants and only if she wants, she can do the other thing. No, I won't let her do it, just dancing."- mentally agree Jack as he saw Danny and Jazz leave the house for school.

Maddie was far more relax knowing Johnny was dead, she would have preferred to have the police put a stop to him and not some vigilante group, but so long her daughter was safe, she didn't care who delivers.

Wanting to have a celebratory dinner, the woman went out shopping, though her husband chose to stay arguing he needed to finished a new anti-ghost rifle, but in reality, he needed to find a way to convince Jazz to help him out without his wife and son finding out.

The man walked around the house thinking of a way to bring up the subject but as he did, Jack found himself standing at Jasmine's door, her room was painted pink with the computer on the corner near the door, her pink double size bed just under the window, going against his better judgment the man headed over to the closet and open it.

He needed something to convince her to help, going against his daughter's privacy and his better judgment he rambles in her personal belongings, the girl had a liking for blue jeans and black shirts, mostly long-sleeved blouses.

The first drawer he opens contain her white underwear, most seem new and unused, Jack didn't know what he was looking for but he was growing desperate by the minute, upon reaching the last drawer he disappointedly found more old black shirts.

Sitting on the floor in front of the closet he begins to call himself stupid for doing this, to hope he could find drugs or something to blackmail his own daughter, he disgusts himself for even thinking about something like that.

His eyes are soon drawn to a pink string coming from underneath the black shirts, slowly pulling it out he made a discovery; a pink thong, putting the shirts to the side he found many more, he turns his attention over at the hangers, Jack spots her coats.

Each one of them hiding skirts and dresses a little too short for her, a see-through night gown, shorts oddly cut and a pair of high heels hidden in the farthest corner of the closet under some old pants.

Never had he seen her wear any of the clothes hidden inside the closet, so many ideas came up, she didn't have a boyfriend or any friends for that matter, no one to show them to, so one single idea shine above all others.

"My god Jazz, you're a hooker"- whispered Jack disappointed as he opened her desk drawer finding an open condom box.

There was a mixture of feelings and emotions within the large man, he surely loathed the idea of knowing his daughter was standing in a corner every night getting picked up by random strangers while he slept, but on the other hand he was trill as Jazz couldn't deny helping him now.

"Maybe she can even do the other thing, I mean she's already doing it." Said Jack as he put away all her clothes leaving everything as he found it.

Sitting in front of his chair, Jack turn on the television finding out the one o'clock news was on, it was then that he noticed his wife had been out of the house since ten in the morning.

It was thirty minutes later that Maddie came home saying Vlad invited her for coffee at a popular café near the public library, the white hair wanted to complain about being thrown much more work despite his time as a Mayor was over in a month.

Once night came about Jack knocked on Jazz's door, it was odd for the man to come see her at almost eleven pm, even though he wasn't invited in Jack still walk inside, he started some casual conversation, wanting to know how her day was and if she was taking her medication.

Her mechanical answer had always been an issue for Jack, but for now he could ignore them, Jazz return to her homework as she had much left to do since she skip many days thanks to the biker. Jack casually asked if she was going out for the night, to a date or a nightly stroll.

"It's quite late to go out, and I don't have a date"- answered the redhead.

She was upset she couldn't sleep with Danny as she had much homework and he was quite tire for some reason, Jazz could feel her father's presence standing behind her, soon his face was side to side with hers.

Danny's favorite thong was being wave in front of her, that piece of string that dare called itself underwear dangle upon her eyes as her own father told her about having found her collection of kinky underwear, the exceedingly short dresses and an open box of condoms.

Jazz couldn't tell her father those were meant for Danny's eyes only, but she despises how nonchalantly he ask her if she walk around the block wearing those, and taking ride on random cars, the redhead turn her head over to Jack with a murderous glare.

It was the first time he ever saw such a hateful glare on her, Jazz knew what her father was implying, he wanted to know if she was a prostitute walking the streets at night, if he were any other man, she would have taken the new boxcutter near the keyboard and slit his throat wide open.

But to commit patricide was still something she wasn't ready to do, and yet he was a problem that needed to be dealt with. Jack returns the underwear to his daughter as he sits over the desk.

"I got a friend who owns a club and I was wondering, if you could go next weekend. All you gotta do is strip dance and I'll make sure no one touches you, even if you'r doing that behind my back." Said Jack trying to stay casual.

Jazz keeps her glare at him as the man leaves warning her that if she refuses he'll tell Maddie and Danny about her nightly strolls, Jazz knew he had no proof at all as she never done it, and she had no intention of working at a strip club, only Danny had the right to see her naked, all others could gouge their eyes out for all she care.

Upon laying his head to rest Jack felt a disgust he never felt before not even when he stole from his father's liqueur cabinet when he was no more than eleven years old, though now he could add the horrid sensation of betrayal, Jazz trusted him and he just spit it back at her.

She was his little girl and now he was willing to hand her over to some pimp, though it was much better than seeing her be taken by force, mostly getting gun down in an attempt of stopping them, Jack would make sure Jazz comes back home safely.

(XXXXX)

While the redhead ponders on how to deal with her father without killing him off just yet, Vlad too wonders how to get rid of the same man. Jack had always been a torn on his side, stealing away his work on ghosts and stealing Maddie from him, even breeding that little shit he named Jasmine just to nail her down.

Vlad could have sent to kill him long ago but that wasn't enough, he wanted him to suffer for his thievery, to humiliate him for how he shows Maddie off at any and all occasion he gets.

The white hair man turns over to his assistant and kindly orders her to get some of Danny's DNA, upon being asked why he explains about looking into the laboratory Maddie used for the paternity test years ago.

The place had been shut down due to having falsified various results, so naturally Vlad felt the need to verified the results. He felt it in his heart, he just knew Danny is his son, but he needs proof to back his intuition.

"I can get it; blood is the best for this kind of test but it's hard to get. Hair is easier and it works all the same. By the way I expected to have sex with you even though it's not on my job description, but did you really have to include Danielle tonight."- said Desiree as she lifts her head to better see the teen who laid on her stomach.

Desiree had work for Vlad for almost ten years, though it didn't take much for her to spent countless nights in his bed, let it be on their normal routines or on business trips, she had grown so used to it that whenever she booked a hotel out of town she didn't have the need to get a room for herself as she spent the night with him.

Even so Vlad is a man of habits, rarely having a one-night stand with a woman he wasn't well acquainted, Desiree was by far the most capable and professional assistant he had ever employed.

Only after a year working together that their relationship turned more physical, a series of bad choices on his part put much stress on him and so, Desiree offer to help him relax, she wasn't trying to honeytrap or blackmail him with pregnancy.

Nine years later and she hadn't tried to convince him of forming a romantic relationship, and though Vlad put a blind eye he was somewhat aware that his personal assistant had slept with others in order to get better deals for him.

"Well she failed to get a date with Danny. She has to make up for it"- replied Vlad.

With proof in his hands about being Danny's real father and Danielle luring him with sex, the boy would easily follow him and become his son, Maddie would have no more option to marry him since Jack would undoubtedly leave his cheating wife and take his only real daughter away.

"You have quite the stamina though, fucking Maddie this morning and us now"- added Desiree.

Ever since his birthday celebration, Vlad started an affair with Maddie. It wasn't so hard to keep it a secret from Jack as the man was far too engross with his silly ghost gadgets to pay attention to his wife.

The bed moves slightly as Danielle went to the bathroom, semen dripping down from her crotch as she made her way inside, her face had a blank expression. The girl had expected this kind of treatment but it still made her stomach twirl.

At the very least Vlad was better looking than her regular guys, who were fat, old and reeking of sweat. It had always disgusted her to be with such men, to be touch by their wrinkly fat fingers, to smell their putrid breath.

Moments after rinsing herself in the sink and gulping down some birth control pills Desiree entered the bathroom wearing nothing at all, she glances at the woman as she opens the shower, all the adult females at the orphanage were either old or overweight.

It was quite a rare sight to see such a fit woman, her caramel skin made her want to lick Desiree again as she had done moments earlier, her sweet fragrance combines perfectly with Vlad's cologne, normally it repulsed the teen to have sex but somehow, she manages to enjoyed it for once.

The woman had a certain charmed that ease Danielle, it was almost motherly. Vlad left Desiree's apartment after taking a shower and reminding the tan woman about his instructions, on his way out he even patted Danielle on the head before leaving.

All the men in her life always saw her as a toy, something to used and cast aside like a dirty tissue, Vlad was no different, he too was using her to obtain something from her but at least he had the decency of not being so obvious about it.

Even though it was the first night Danielle would sleep in a bed of her "own" Desiree insisted on sharing the bed, it was the most peaceful night in so many years, the warm embrace from the woman with caramel skin let the young teen sleep deeply.

(XXXXX)

It was on Monday evening that Danny finally muster the courage to confront Sam about Brian, seeing his friend Tucker head over to his part-time job let the raven hair boy begin questioning her.

"So, how was your weekend?"- casually asked Danny.

The goth couldn't say she went to a hotel with Robert on Saturday afternoon or that she casually crawled inside a van with a couple of guys after being offer a fifty later that day, though her Sunday was far more boring as she stayed home with her grandmother watching soap operas.

Jeremy spend his Sundays playing golf, a sport Sam didn't enjoy for it involved staying out in the sun, Pamela always went on a shopping spree on Sundays coming home quite late and with few shopping bags considering how long she took.

"Boring. I would've preferred to hang out with you? Watcha been up to, man?"- questioned the goth.

"Nothing much, Jazz been acting weird with dad, she's giving him the silent treatment. How's Stacy doing?"- asked Danny again.

The question caught her off guard as she was sure to have never mention the blondie's name before, Sam stops her pace as she looks at him with a confuse glance as she tells him the girl was doing find.

"And Brian?"- continued Danny.

Her heart hit the pit of her stomach upon hearing her cousin's name be spoken so casually, without giving an answer Sam takes Danny by the hand and pulls him to a near by alley, using the dumpsters as cover she pushes the boy against the wall.

With a half-smile Danny use to cover his painfilled heart he explains how he saw Brian walked inside her house after being greeted with a kiss that perhaps had a little too much tongue, Sam could hear her heart beat louder than the ongoing traffic just a few meters away.

"How much did you see?"- asked the goth.

"Too much. You're dating Tucker, so please as a friend stop seeing this guy."- implored Danny.

This was the worst-case scenario for Sam, she had been careful to never be seen by anyone she knew but perhaps her eagerness to please herself made her clumsy, even so she was sure to have lock the main door and her bedroom, windows were also close, there was no way for Danny to have known, it seems he put a trap and she fell for it.

She felt to her knees as tears stream down her eyes all the way to her chin, of all the boys to know it had to be Danny. The boy sat in front of her leaning his back against the wall, kindly asking why she did it.

"I don't know. I wanted to feel in control again. Ever since Gregor had his way with me, I been itching for it but I was too afraid to ask you to make love to me and I asked Brian, and those oth…"- Sam was interrupted by Danny as he put his hand over her shoulder.

"You went through a lot, and I know I haven't been a good friend. But Tucker has, so please don't do this to him, despite how he acts and his wannabe playboy attituded, you know better than I do just how fragile he can be. And how much he loves you." Said Danny as he helps the goth get up.

Danny had always been at her back, maybe if she had listened to him so long ago all this wouldn't have happened. It was because of this that she fell in love with him but now she felt dirty, used. And yet, just maybe Danny wouldn't care, perhaps she still had a chance with him, he's too noble for his own good.

"Listen Sam, I got your back. If you wanna be with Tucker or Brian, whoever you choose, I got your back"- said Danny imploring her to choose one. It was then that she noticed that Danny only knew of Brian and not her other "boyfriends."

Back home Danny watch his sister glaring at Jack whom seem to lower his eyes whenever she was near, dinner was quiet as Maddie too had begun to distance herself from her husband, normally they spoke about ghosts and their inventions.

But now all was quiet, Jazz seem angry and his father worried, even Maddie seem to be distracted as she seasoned the chicken with sugar instead of black pepper, even with poorly made food, the redhead played rather aggressively with his crotch not caring if their parents were sitting on the same table.

Getting ready for bed Danny steps out of his bedroom, he had grown used to having his sister wrap her arms around him at night, but ever since the biker incident she had recluse herself in her bedroom every night.

He could hear his father's heavy footsteps as he brushes his teeth, it caught Danny's attention to see him knocking on Jazz door before walking inside the bedroom. Feeling curious Danny goes invisible and phases through the wall.

"Come on Jazz, it's just dancing. I'm sorry for how I spoke to you the other day but I need you."- Begged Jack.

Danny watched them in his invisible form, trying to understand what his father was asking from his sister. Danny didn't like how Jack got on his knees asking her to go to the club, but his heart sank upon hearing a horrid sentence.

"Please Jazz, I'll make sure nothing bad happens." Begged the man.

"I'm not getting naked in front of anybody; besides you think those sons of bitches aren't gonna try to fuck me."- Replied Jazz in an accusing cold voice.

It was the first time in his life that Danny glare at his father with so much anger for having propose something so stupid, out of all the stupid things he's done in his life this was by far the worst.

It was as if he simply forgot how Dash and his crew tried to rape her, or how Johnny kidnapped the girl and tried the same, now he was asking her to work at a strip club, knowing the risks, how can any father in their right mind asked for this?

Danny wanted to smack some sense into the man but stay his hand, at least Jazz had the common sense to refuse his proposition, even after explaining how much he owed them, the redhead didn't care.

"That's your problem. You can go and wiggle your ass on their stage. Get your ass outta here before I scream for mom or worse for Danny"- threaten the redhead.

Laying down on his bed Jack wonders how he was going to convince her to help him, he stepped unto her wrong side and wouldn't move an inch for him, there was no way to proof she was a prostitute despite the clothes in the closet which actually quell his heart, but didn't improve his situation with the loan sharks.

Jack was by no doubt thankful he couldn't find any evidence to back his initial suspicion of her night walking, it did lift a huge weight off his back but if proven true he could ask knowing she wasn't doing anything she wasn't used to.

The man rolls over to his side facing the window but rather than seeing the shining moon he instead sees a dark humanoid shadow leaning against the window, his heart pounds hard, the idea of a burglar besieges his head.

He blinks twice and the shadow person is no longer there, Jack stands up looking around the room. Weeks ago, he would have been trilled to see an entity like this just chilling at his window but now it made him feel as if he were breaking apart.

"No…it's just my head turning into mush"- whispered the man as he tried to go to sleep.

There was so much shit on Danny's plate, now he understood why Jazz refuse to speak to her father, it came a little too hard to find out that his own father tried to used Jazz as a scapegoat to free his debts.

Though Danny still didn't know just how much was owe, in his eyes it wasn't enough to expose Jasmine to drunken perverts, he knew she must be protected but never once had he thought Jazz had to be protected from their father.

The days when on with Jazz still ignoring her father but having become even more attached to Danny, rarely ever leaving his room, day or night. It felt horrible to know she was afraid of their own father.

Jack on the other hand reclused himself within his OP-center working tirelessly on his gadgets, Danny had high hopes the man finally had come back to his senses, though he still wonders why he stood looking down at his father sleep that night.

"What was I thinking that night? Was I going to hurt dad? No, that's impossible."- Question Danny even now that Sam was spilling her guts in front of Tucker in the school's back parking lot.

The goth told him about Brian, how she spent but a single evening with him, Tucker's eyes water up as Sam blamed Gregor's drugs which she claimed still remain within her, how desperate she was to be in control of her life again.

Even as she cried her eyes dry Danny still linger at the idea of his sister dancing naked for the lascivious eyes of perverted men, each one drooling over the ideas of what they could do to her, how they could make her scream in bed, it made him sick to his stomach.

"I'll stop seeing him. But I can't date you Tucker… or you Danny… I'm a dirty girl, you two deserve better"- said Sam.

Not aware of a very happy redhead listening around the corner with a long smile drawn on her face, to proof her words were true she called her aunt telling her she would no longer babysit Stacy, hence there wasn't an excuse for Brian to visit.

Tucker watch how Sam also called Brian telling him not see her again, it was the last time they ever did it, of course Tucker interpreted the conversation as "the first and last time," the boy pleaded not to stop their special relationship, begging her to know what he did wrong, but Sam insisted on never doing it again.

"That bastard! He took advantage of you Sam, you didn't do anything wrong. I still love you, and I'll wait until your ready"- said Tucker as Danny patted Sam on the shoulder telling her to take her time and get her head straight.

Danny watches at his dark skin friend pulled Sam away knowing it was by far better, now at least she could start anew whether it was with Tucker or Brian, it didn't matter so long she was true to herself. Danny wasn't the one waiting for her on the other side but Tucker.

"Had no idea she was going through something like that"- said Jazz as Danny came up to her.

Taken by surprise the boy took a few steps back as he shower himself in his sister's perfect image, walking back home hand in hand felt like bliss for both of them, a year ago to be seen walking by the hand of his sister would have been the ultimate humiliation but now Danny couldn't care if any one from his class saw him.

Though the Sam detail was fix, he still needed to attend to his father's issues. Danny needed to confront the man about the idea of taking Jazz over to work at the strip club, the sole idea made his stomach retch.

Hidden in the shadow of Jazz room, Jack knocked on the door, Danny was ready to intervene even if it meant knocking some senses into Jack, there was no way he could let him do this to her.

"I-I- I spoke with them and told them you're not doing this. I'm really sorry Jazz, I don't know what went through my head. We came to a deal, I'll sell the RV and some other stuff, and I'm gonna cut down my ghost investigation, I swear I'll never put you on the line again. Please forgive me"- said Jack as tears roll down his eyes.

"Sure, I forgive you. But I'm gonna spent the night with Danny, hope you don't mind"- replied the redhead as her father told her, "anything you want."

Ten minutes later Jazz came into Danny's room without caring to knock, his baby blue eyes met with the sight of his sister wearing her pink pajamas, though she quickly tossed them to the side after locking the door.

It took Danny only a single minute to be at his knees licking her vagina like a hungry dog, days without Jasmine's touch and seeing once again Sam in bed with another guy made him ever so lustful for his own sister who kindly returns the favor.

(XXXXX)

"How are things going at home Jazz?"- asked Penelope as she brews tea in her office.

Her replies as always were robotic in nature, direct and to the point, never giving out more than needed. Penelope still hadn't been able to breach the girl's defenses, no matter how many times she offers her tea, not once had she accepted.

Sam on the contrary was far more susceptible, she didn't doubt in telling her about her sexual relationships, even the doctor was impressed on how active the goth was. Though on their last session she did mention about being found out by her best friend.

Naturally the boy didn't take it kindly but had the decency of not ratting her out to her "official" boyfriend. Though it was a one-side agreement as Sam hadn't accepted his request for a formal relationship and yet Tucker told everyone about dating her.

"And how's things with Danny? Are you two getting along?" - Continued asking the woman.

"Things are wonderful."- Simply replied the redhead.

Once again, she refuses to accept the tea Penelope made specially for her, it was something that was getting to her nerves very quickly, the woman with strange red hair walk behind Jazz as she gently put her hand over her shoulders.

"Close your eyes and breathe deep"- gently order Penelope.

Doubtful of the woman, Jazz still close her eyes and relax as she took a deep breath, unbeknown to her Penelope smile wickedly as her eyes glow a blood red, her grip tightens over Jazz's slender shoulders.

A powerful electrical shock zap unto Penelope's hands burning her palms in a black crisp, Jazz jerked away from the leather couch in a painful screech, without thinking it twice she punches Penelope's face as hard as her hands let her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"- screamed Jazz.

With her shoulders slightly burned, Jazz storms away from the office slamming the door without caring if Penelope's hand were the most burn. Shock by the pain, the psychiatrist stares in disbelieve.

"It never happened before. I even snacked on Sam yesterday, so why did this happened"- said the woman as she peels the skin of her hands in the sink.

A few seconds later her secretary rushes in asking what happened, claiming Jazz was furious and saying she would never come back, but Penelope buried her hand inside the sink telling the woman, the girl had a teenage outburst and to ignored it.

Once alone she pulls her hands out from the sink to see the skin peeling off, Penelope walks over to her purse and takes a small yet very sharp scalpel, knowing her next appointment was due in an hour and the door lock.

She proceeded to cut around her wrists, slowly peeling off a thick layer of skin revealing the blackest muscle tissue eyes had ever seen. For a moment she glances at her ebony hands before putting light blue gloves over them.

Storming away furiously to her car Jazz drives back home, cursing at the mediocre so-called psychiatrist for having zapped with her with something, she passes her hand over the shoulder noticing a small burn on her favorite blouse.

"The fuck is wrong with that bitch. Wanting to give me electric therapy"- scoffed Jazz.

She wonders if Penelope was trying to used electroconvulsive therapy on her, perhaps it was her last attempt on "fixing" her head, still it was something Jazz didn't agree to. At least she managed to land a good punch on her exuberantly doll up face.

Once inside her house she notices her father sitting on the couch staring at the television, it wouldn't have been a strange sight given the fact the device was turn off, before going to see Danny who was playing videogames in his room, she needed to calm down.

A good cold glass of milk work wonders for her, as she pours herself a glass Jazz notices her mother texting to someone, the woman wasn't so keen on using text for almost anything as she was much old time, hence preferring to personally call.

Trying to forget about her little incident with Penelope, Jazz crawls over Danny's bed as he surfs the internet, figuring she would have to explain what happened to her mother later on when she wasn't busy.

The rest of Saturday was boring, only fooling around with Danny made her day improve greatly. Minutes before dinner Maddie knocks on Danny's door and calls them over to the table.

"Cumming!" replied Danny as Jazz had his manhood deep within her throat.

If she could live on her brother's seed she would, but her body demanded regular food. The smell of pasta was strong even at the stairs, upon coming down Jazz and Danny noticed their father was still mindlessly watching the black screen of the television.

As Maddie walk out of the kitchen with a casserole loud banging was heard on the main door, Jazz and Danny both had an idea of who it could be, yet they held in to the idea it was a rude visitor.

Though before anyone could answer, men wearing black leather jackets welcome themselves inside, Maddie was the first to demand to know who they were and what they wanted, Danny quickly stood in front of Jazz ready to strike at the intruders.

Before the boy could to anything, Jack instantly step in between them calming his wife and kids, the large man had a scared face one rarely seen in his always overly happy face, with both hands up front he walks slowly towards the men.

"I already made a deal with mister Frederick. Jazz is not going anywhere, I even gave half of the owed interest, he said he wait."- pleaded Jack.

"New deal. The kid comes with us, don't worry we'll bring her back tomorrow"- said a third man with long black hair walking inside the house.

Jack pleaded with the man not to take his daughter away, but instead to take any valuable in the house, anything he wanted in place of Jazz. The long hair man smiles and tells him that he's not interested in his worthless garbage.

For once his large size was out to good use as Jack pick up the man by the neck screaming at him, "You will not take my little girl!" days ago he was willing to escort her to the club and even see her dance naked just to be sure no one tried anything stupid on her.

Jack may be an idiot but he wasn't stupid, he knew what the long hair man intended with Jazz, it seem obvious someone wanted to sleep with her and the whole dancing thing was a ruse to make Jack bring her to the club.

A powerful electric current course across Jack's large body making him shake violently, falling to the ground with foam leaking from his mouth he sees the two thugs walk over him heading straight to Jazz, as the long hair man puts away his stun gun.

"Beat it kid, your sister got work to do"- said one of the thugs with the second man close behind and their long hair leader adjusting his suit.

The moment he stretches his hand pass Danny, the redhead quickly grabs him by the wrist and stabs his hand with the table knife though unsharpened, the blade still pierces his hand all the way through.

Unaware of what his sister just did seconds earlier, Danny punches the man under his chin with all his strength, he could feel the bone and teeth break under his fist as he lifted the man from the ground.

The second man pulled out his handgun though before he could open fire Maddie rushed towards him, she jumps and spins in the air as she gives him a flying kick straight to his face, tossing him to the floor.

The long hair man watches in sheer awe as he had expected the Fenton's to be complete pushovers but instead their prey stab one of his men, and her brother finished the job by knocking him out.

Maddie too had joined the fight as she kicked away the second man, while a fourth muscular man ran inside the house having heard the ramble going on. Armed with the guns of the thugs the woman aims as she orders the long hair man and his thug to take his trash away.

Jack awoke to the sight of a muscular man hunchback like an orangutan taking two unconscious men, one over his shoulder and the other being dragged by the ankle, the black long hair man watches Jack getting up from the floor.

"You're gonna regret this"- said Frederick's right hand man.

Slamming the door shut and hearing the car speed away, the first thing Maddie did upon seeing her husband stand up is to slap him across the face, Jack's ghost obsession had put the family's finance in danger but now he crossed a line.

The man's obsession had put Jasmine's wellbeing in danger as criminal thugs came to pick her in order to pay her father's debts, both Maddie and Danny knew they wanted to prostituted the girl.

Jazz didn't hold her tongue as she spoke about her father wanting to take her to work at a strip club, Maddie was furious upon hearing about Jack trying to turn her daughter into a stripper.

Just like her redhead daughter, Maddie blames her husband for this mess and belittles him for trying to force Jazz to become a stripper just to pay his own debts, it was the very first time either Jazz and Danny ever saw their mother so angry.

"What were you gonna do if they wanted to turn Jazz into a whore?!" yell Maddie.

Jack couldn't speak as he knew it was all his fault, if he had half the brain he was suppose to, none of this would have ever happen in the first place. Maddie demanded to know how much he owes them and where they were, the man didn't want to speak but fell under her pressure.

"Little more than 200,000" – said Jack as he explains about a strip club in downtown.

The woman wanted to go to the police but Danny show her the police badge he recently pick up from the floor, knowing crooked cops were involved made her fall to her knees, Maddie knew something had to be done but what.

The first order of business was to get Jazz to safety, Maddie call Vlad over despite Jack's disapproval. Pride never let him take money from Vlad even now but Maddie was in charge of the situation as her husband failed miserably.

As they get ready to go see Vlad at his office, Maddie glances out the window searching for the thugs, Jack decides to come clean and tells her just how much he owes the bank and the loan sharks, she turns pale upon hearing such a huge amount of money was owed.

Not even selling their house would they come close to pay it off, the man finally realized just how much trouble he brought upon his family in his quest for the paranormal, it was time for him to lower his head and asked Vlad for help.

An hour later Maddie and her family arrived at Townhall after giving the man a brief call, Vlad's personal assistant and her "daughter" were expecting them at the gates, it was the first time either Danny and Jazz were at Townhall, only ever seeing it on television.

"What's going on?" questioned the girl as Jazz wraps her arm around her brother telling it was some adult-related problem.

"Don't be like that, we're almost family"- replied Danielle as she plays with Danny's hair.

The only reason the redhead didn't pommel the smaller teen was due to Danny holding her hand, even so she swirls her brother gently to the side as she reminded the girl about this only being their second time meeting.

As the two girls stare each other down while Danny sigh in defeat, Maddie and Jack walk inside the Mayor's office, upon hearing the stupidity Jack did and though delighted to know Jazz was in grave danger he did all humanly possible as to not burst out laughing.

Vlad knew to take an opportunity when he saw one, Jack's ultimate blunder was his stepping stone into making Maddie his wife and Danny his son, but the redhead was also part of the package so he considered simply sending the girl to an overseas school, using her high intellect as an excuse.

Jack had put everything in a silver platter for Vlad to take, Maddie was more than angry with him and so was Danny. Jasmine didn't really matter but if she had an unfortunate accident at the hands of these loan sharks such as getting killed, would serve him all the better.

After doing something like this it would be almost impossible for Maddie to forgive him, but she had overlooked many things in the past, there wasn't any need for a convoluted planning, no need for Danielle to seduce Danny or to forge the paternity test if proven negative.

"You are aware that the Mayor of Amity can't be seen dealing with these thugs, so we'll have to be very discreet. I won't used city money but my own, and I will personally take it to them"- said Vlad.

Desiree argue against such a preposterous plan, the woman with caramel skin understood why he wanted to used his own money but to go and deliver it himself was by far absurd, he could easily send anyone to deliver the cash.

Knowing the risk of delivering the money himself, Vlad did so out of a sense of masculinity. Wanting to show Maddie how a real man solves this kind of problems, to show his bravery and macho side, though primitive, it was what he though his lover needed to see.

It would take Desiree up to half an hour to round up the cash for Vlad, so the family headed over to the waiting room where Jazz and Danny where expecting them, Maddie pull Jasmine away from Danny as she took his place in hugging the redhead.

"I'll be right back, gonna see uncle Vlad and go to the bathroom"- said Danny with a half-smile.

Jazz tried to pull herself away from her mother's embrace but the woman held on tightly, Danny soon disappear from sight as he turns around the corner, despite it being already nine o'clock, there was a large number of people.

No one gave him a sideways glance as he walks down the hallway and straight into the bathroom, hidden inside one of the stalls, Danny transforms into his alter ego; Phantom and flies out of Townhall.

(XXXXXX)

Under the black sky and a shy moon that hides behind clouds is a nightclub down a dark alleyway, a couple of neon lights in form of dancing women illuminate the entrance while two large bold men guard said entrance.

Passing beyond the dancing girls and drunken men, just a few meters from the bar and a passed-out man was yet another door with a single guard who shared the same fashion sense as his peers.

"What the fuck do mean you couldn't get the little bitch, Hans!"- said Frederick to his second in charged.

The man with long hair stares at his boss as tries to explain how Jack's wife and son beat up two of his men, very same that were in an underground clinic being treated, though one might not survive.

"Fred, I already paid five grand for that pussy."- said a morbidly obese man sitting on the couch with his hand over the shoulder of a young boy.

The man's son wanted to have his first time with a redhead, but he didn't want some random hooker picked up from the street instead he wanted a fresh young girl, the boy though no older than fifteen was no less deprave as his father.

Frederick regretted as much as he was surprise that his wooden floor hadn't given up and broken at the nearly two hundred kilograms the man weight, even more surprise by his son who weight just twenty kilos under his father.

It was only of coincidence that Frederick found out about Jack's daughter, it wouldn't be the first father that sells his daughter to him, mister Fenton would have never agreed to prostituted his daughter but he hoped to trick the guy.

Bringing the girl under the excuse of making her dance on stage, perhaps she'll be horny enough at the end of the night that she would give in, though she might have to put on a blindfold.

The fat teen not only was morbidly obese but ugly as fuck, for his face not only had an unfair number of zits but also warts, crooked teeth and his dislike for bath made Frederick wrinkle his nose constantly.

"Come on Gruber, I got plenty of pussy here, pick any other"- said the one eye man as he didn't like the fact that his client was costing so much more than what he's worth.

But the boy began ranting childly as he constantly said he wanted his first time with Jazz, had he been Frederick's boy he would slap him around for acting like a whiney little bitch.

"Why the fuck did I show him the picture"- whispered Frederick.

The one eye man had the habit of photographing the families of those he loans money to, just in case they wanted to run off. Gruber being a long-time friend and very good client, though his girls always threw-up after servicing him brought his son.

It didn't matter if Frederick offer his best girl, none of the fat guys were taking, in his words Jazz was a newbie and wouldn't perform correctly but his top girl would rock his world.

"No! No! I want..." before the fat could finish a loud thump was heard over the table.

Frederick, his guards and the two client's attention was drawn to a boy dress in a skintight black suit and a white porcelain mask, with open mouths all stare at this kid who came out from literal thin air, his glowing green eyes shine from within the mask.

"I'm here to pay off Jack Fenton's debt"- said Phantom.

Rumors of a ghost-like vigilante had spread like wildfire throughout Amity Park and its underworld, ever since the biker's gang slaughter, Phantom looks over to the fat boy who was demanding to have his sister taken to him.

His ranting dies down upon seeing Phantom's green glowing eyes before turning back to Frederick. The clacking sounds of coins hitting the desk and the floor echo throughout the room. Danny let a handful of coins worth nearly twenty dollars fall over the desk, never had Frederick been so insulted in his life.

"Take the silver or take the lead"- continued Phantom as he quotes a movie line.

Danny knew what was doing might be seen as wrong but Jazz had already been kidnapped once and as far as he knew she had suffered two rape attempts, now his idiot of a father had let this wannabe pimp into their house.

There was no way he could ignore him, men like Frederick would never stand down even if facing death itself. Danny didn't care for his father's debts; all he care for was his sister's wellbeing and safety.

He just needed an excuse to carry out what he come to do in the first place, that's all he needed; an excuse. The one eye loan shark gave Phantom such excuse as he pulls his gun out from within his desk and fires multiple times, though each shot hit home none kill Phantom, not even moving him a single inch.

From his right-hand phantom manifested a long curve green blade, Frederick single eye widen as the boy with white hair rose the sword up high, ready to slice him down, at that moment a couple of strippers walked in.

Both loudly arguing about their tips, though they weren't allowed to simply barge in, their presence made Phantom be distracted for a single second, enough time for the guards to snap out of their shock and draw out their weapons to defend their boss.

In any other occasion Frederick would have slapped the girls around for interrupting, now he was more than willing to kiss them both. Phantom turn intangible just a few inches before the first bullet could pierce him.

The fat clients tried to run away, but in their efforts, Gruber got stuck on the door as one of the strippers was standing there at the moment, his fat body and the girl couldn't pass at the same time.

"Boss! Get inside the panic room!"- said Hans terrified.

Knowing the main door was block away, the one eye wannabe mobster listens to his bodyguard as he opens a hidden door behind the wall, abandoning his men to the vigilante. Running down the stairs he could hear how Phantom was slaughtering his men, the gunfire die down.

"So… you're the guys that wanted to fuck my beautiful Jasmine?"- said Phantom.

Gruber was still trying to unstuck himself from the doorframe, Danny turns his eyes to the stripper that got stuck in the door with Gruber, he sighs upon seeing she had suffocated to death, while her coworker whimper in the corner as her tears ruined her makeup.

Phantom turns his attention to the morbidly fat teen, just pass beyond the dismember bodies was the Gruber's son scratching the door where Frederick fled to, the boy soils himself as the white hair devil walks closer.

"Please don't hurt me! Daddy said I could have her for my birthday, but I'll take another."- Pleaded the fat teen as his already ugly face got wet with his tears.

"Oink, oink, oink. That's all I hear."- replied Phantom as he came closer.

He was furious, first that idiot of Dash, then Johnny and now this walking lard. Danny may have failed to protect Sam once but now he could do a preventive strike. The fat boy continues telling Phantom how he could just ask for any other redhead in town, it didn't have to be Jazz anymore.

Which meant another innocent girl would be taken from her home so this pig could have his birthday present, it sickens him to know people like him existed, the boy and his father saw as well as the one eye snake all saw women as simply merchandize.

"Squeal pig!"- yell Danny as he kicks the boy many times stopping only upon seeing him vomit blood.

Danny couldn't help but imagine this walking piece of lard over his sister, ripping her clothes off, forcing his disgusting body over her. The sole idea gave him the sensation of vomiting.

Gruber couldn't see what was happening but he knew judging by the shrieks and cries of his son that he was being killed, the man begged Phantom to stop, to let his innocent boy go, he offers money, truckloads of it.

The only sounds that remain in the room were the soft cries of the stripper, the fat teen had stopped making noise but he could hear the footsteps of the vigilante, it surprise Gruber greatly to not see anymore guards already storming in.

"I only want justice"- whispered Phantom as he put the severed head of his son over his shoulder.

Weeping like a child Gruber vows to killed him even if he spends up to the last penny he owns, a piercing pain makes its way through his back and out his stomach, he could see the green tip from the sword Phantom used to kill the guards.

"No one is touching her. She's mine"- whispered Phantom before pulling out the blade.

The stripper aims and cocks a gun she took from a dead guard, the woman threatens Phantom as she shakes the pistol. The masked white hair boy takes a single step in her direction with intention of taking the firearm from her.

She knew what the white devil would do to her if he came closer, without giving it much time she turns the gun to her side and blows her brains out. She was absolutely sure she too would suffer the same horror as the rest.

With a deep breath, Danny carries on in search of the mastermind, the clients were dead but he was sure Frederick would take revenge on his family if not dealt with, the thick steel door meant nothing to Danny as he easily phases through.

"Nicolai! Wake your boy up, we got serious shit!"- ordered Frederick as he enters in a hidden basement.

The room was stuffed with computers and other electronics that resemble more of a sci-fi comic than a strip club basement. In the far end of the basement was a man with unruly white hair, a white lab coat and pair of black goggles typing on a computer.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupted me"- said Nicolai.

"How in the fuck do you open this damn thing!"- asked Frederick franticly as he hit a large glass pod

The white hair man doesn't answer as he points out the reason his boss is so scare, the man turns over to see Phantom floating in the air. Nicolai knew there weren't any strings to help do this trick.

Frederick tried to gun down the vigilante, but like before the bullets couldn't do anything, but unlike the one eye man, Nicolai was more fascinated than afraid of this little monster.

"Hi, I'm Nicolai Technus. What's your name boy?"- said the man as he walks over to a control panel.

"…Phantom."- Replied the boy as he landed on the floor.

"Don't know why you want to kill my boss but I can't allow that, you see he pays the bills."- Continued the man.

The large pod Frederick was trying to open earlier, began to open on itself as smoke comes out covering the floor. Danny's eyes open wide as he sees a huge mechanical man climbs out.

"Skulker!"- yells Phantom out as Nicolai asks if their acquainted.

The deep green eyes of the mechanical monster glances all over the place, he finally stops upon seeing Phantom. Yet Frederick stands next to Skulker, his face filled with glee and joy.

"Now you're fu…"- before he could finish his sentence Skulker punches his head right off his shoulders.

"Oh, for crying out loud."- said Technus.

Skulker pulled out from his large arm a small machinegun, bullets flew towards Danny but seeing it didn't do anything to his intangible form, the mechanical beast ceases his attack and opens a compartment on his shoulder.

The last time they fought he was far too weakened and exhausted to actually give a real battle; his sister took priority over everything else but now he was fresh and strong. He knew he could take Skulker now, there wasn't anything in his way.

Phantom's eyes move over to a glowing green orb, Skulker aims his machinegun and opens fire again. Green bullets come flying to him, feeling impending doom the boy jumps to the side.

He begins to fly over the lab while dodging the green bullets, Skulker follows close with his machinegun, forcing the boy to take cover behind a pillar. His left side hurt just under his rib cage.

Phantom looks in sheer horror as blood flows slowly out of a hole a bullet made. Never had he been shot nor ever felt himself in so much danger, he began to shake and quiver, thanks to his ghostly powers he could withstand the pain that would have brought any man to his knees. The pillar he chose as cover began to break as Skulker continue shooting.

"Don't do it! you damn scrap!" yelled Nicolai.

Danny slowly moves his head around the nearly broken pillar, Skulker was aiming his rockets at Phantom. In a more normal circumstance, this would be nothing to fear but if that orb powered the rockets just like the bullets, he'd be in a world of pain.

Just above Technus lab was the strip club where dozens of men and women enjoy the night, completely unaware of the ongoing battle just a few meters below them, a mean looking man walk over to the bold guard.

"The boss still up there?"- questioned the man as he lit a cigar.

"Yeah, important meeting or some shit"- replied the bold guard.

The floor suddenly moves making the men stopped talking, the strippers stops dancing as well as the patrons, people look around questioning if an earthquake just occurred.

"Nothing to worry about folks. The party go…"- the DJ was interrupted as the bar area blew up.

The whole floor sank down pulling dozens of people to certain death, Phantom was toss out from the hole, his suit damage and from his mask blood drip out, some of the guards rather than helping him, aim their pistols.

But the mechanical shirring pulls their attention from Phantom to a huge robot, those lucid enough chose to film the metal monster rather than running away like any sane person would.

Guards, patrons and even some stripper drew firearms of all sizes and shot at the robot, the bullets ricochet on impact without harming Skulker in the least. Not wanting to waste the orbs energy he withdraws it.

Rockets and bullets soar all over the club bringing death to all, armed or unarmed. From within the dust clouds came out Phantom slashing its chest before retreating back into the dust.

"Phantom…mother…fucker"- said Skulker in his robotic voice.

Using the disco lights and the dust in his favor, Phantom slashes its back twice before hiding. Skulker's infrared scanners couldn't pick up on Phantom's trail, even so the robot shot down anyone that was unfortunate enough to appear in his radar.

"Fucking… camper… come… out"- added Skulker as he shot down a couple of semi dress girls.

"Looking for me tinman"- replied Danny as he pierces Skulker with his energy blade just like he did with Gruber.

Not wanting to give up, Skulker grabs Phantom by the leg and slams him against a pole before throwing him against the wall, half his mask was broken, blood had soaked his suit.

Phantom looks to the left and sees a bare-chested woman trembling uncontrollably behind a large piece of floor, the whirring sound of a weapon being powered up calls out to him.

The boy couldn't stand up as he was much too tired to try and get up, the green orb on Skulker was glowing, Danny put out his right hand straight at Skulker. Cursing he couldn't fire energy rays like his comic book heroes.

Danny scream as he gather energy to at least make a shield to cover himself from in the upcoming attack, much to his surprise rather than making a shield he instead lets loose of the energy.

Though it doesn't dissipate like normal, it conserves its form and flies straight into Skulker's canon, blowing up his entire arm. Phantom couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him.

"My god! That's an energy ray! I did it! I fire an energy ray!"- said Phantom passionately as the stripper gave him a half smile just to avoid pissing him off.

"Catastrophic… damage… need…repair"- said the metal man fading away.

The strip club was on fire, many lay dead, and police sirens could be heard even among the roaring flames. Seeing the only living person ran out let Danny fly away. It didn't go as plan; he was just to kill the men that threaten Jazz, not to destroy an entire building or to engage in a deadly dual with a robot.

It had taken him more than an hour to cause so much damage, he had no idea as to how he would explain his prolonged absence or the bruises, there was also the bullet wound in his side and the many cuts around his body.

That explanation would have to wait as Townhall was on fire.

(XXXXX)

"I am impressed, seriously Big sis." Said Ember McLain as she glides down from the sky.

The lounge area in the second floor was torn apart as fires engulf the floor below, insane people at the main gate trying to enter into Townhall, some shooting guns while others tossing Molotov cocktails at the police.

"I been thinking, why did Danny reject me? The answer, YOU. If I get rid of you, Danny will come running to me. Gotta say you're like a cockroach, quite hard to kill"- said Ember looking at Jazz.

The redhead was holding just above her head over half a ton of wall and roof with her bare hands, that alone should have squashed the redhead like the bug Ember believes her to be, but instead she holds it up with her trembling arms.

And despite the weight and unbearable heat, Jazz pushes the debris to the side, her eyes glow in a neon green. Ember walks in closer as she tones her guitar strings, preparing to battle the redhead.

"There's only one Danny and two of us. Guess you gotta go"- said Ember.

To be continue.


	13. Summer Vacation

.

My beloved brother

Chapter Twelve: Summer Vacation

.

Jazz Fenton was frenetically looking for her brother, running up and down the halls calling out his name annoying more than one city worker, the boy had been missing for exactly thirty-six minutes according to Jazz's watch, Danny disappearing act was really starting to get on her nerves.

She knew the loan sharks could try and take revenge on Danny for having knocked out one of their men, perhaps one of them even manage to sneak into Townhall and taken him away. The girl earns several glares as she barges into the male bathrooms opening every door until a guard force her out.

Danielle meanwhile just watches her run around like a puppy whose leash got cut off, the girl didn't understand why it was so important to keep the redhead away from the boy, it intrigue her more to see her so desperate in finding him, the young teenager had only been fed the basics.

"Danielle lets go get something for dinner while Vlad delivers the cash with the Fenton's"- said Desiree as she took the teen by the hand.

So long Jazz was away from Danny and Vlad, neither of the girls could care any less for her. As they left Townhall they couldn't help but notice the large crowd that had slowly gather near the entrance.

Most had empty eyes and their mouths slightly ajar, drools drop from the side of their mouths, Danielle commented that it was like seeing a parade of retards, though Desiree didn't like the way the girl express herself it wasn't completely out of place.

Ignoring the redhead crazy actions and the strange crowd, both girls head out to a nearby Nasty Burger to satisfied their hunger. It was a rather nice sight for Desiree to see the girl take large bites of the burgers she ordered.

The young teen asks if it would be fine if she wasn't with Vlad delivering the cash and talking the Fenton's out of trouble, the woman retorts by saying she wouldn't be of any use if it came down to a fight, and most likely get in the way since she's train as an assistant and not a soldier.

Even so she knew her place was next to Vlad, but given the circumstances she would just get in the way, at least his personal bodyguards would finally start earning their excessively high wages.

The woman got more than one glance from horny teenagers who undress her with their eyes, though these glances didn't go unnoticed by the woman, they did fly over Danielle's head as she was much too interest in her juicy meal.

Unable to find her brother within Townhall, Jazz continuously calls over to Danny's phone, over and over again to no avail, as she heads over to the main entrance, she knew something was wrong but couldn't point out what.

Upon reaching the main gate Jazz sees a large group of people gathered at the fence, guards already rushing towards the group, she knew something was up, hence she returns back inside.

She had to get out and find her brother no matter what. Doors and windows were being locked as the crowd outside was becoming increasingly violent, ranting and screaming could be heard.

Though before she could attempt an escape, the roaring crowd broke through the main gates rushing in, guards quickly intercepted them as two more security guards pull Jazz up the stairs.

More interested in finding Danny than getting herself to safety she glances to the window, it was four meters jump into the bushes, Jazz knew she could take it but people started to gather inside the lounge area she was taken to.

Many talked loudly about the crowd and why were they trying to get inside, none wanted to say it out loud but it was a clear attack against Vlad's government, had the people of Amity endure for too long his reign?

"Vlad may be a little old school but he's a good Mayor"- said a random man.

Jazz open the window and got ready to jump out, but a secretary took her by the shoulder as she believed the girl was too scare and was trying to jump out, the redhead knew when to put up a fake smile.

Without warning the building shake violently, scared Townhall workers began running around with fire extinguishers to the lower floor. Eventually the unmistakable stench of smoke started to flow from the stairs and windows.

"Those lunatics are trying to burn us out!"- screamed a woman horrified.

Though everyone placed blame on the crowd for the fire, it was Jazz the first and only to spot a flying girl with a fiery pony tail just outside the window. Her eyes grew wide in shock and disbelieve.

There were no strings or other means for the girl to be levitating, as she came closer to the window Jazz recognized her as none other than the famous rocker Ember McClain, the whore who tried to steal Danny away and had to audacity to stain his beautiful lips with her cock sucking lips.

Almost moving by sheer instinct Jazz jump to the side of the window as she saw Ember give out a powerful chord. True to her intuition the wall was destroyed by the shockwave of her guitar.

A second chord blew the wall where Jazz was covering, a secretary quickly pulls the redhead away from the explosion and back to where the rest of the city worker had gathered while she screamed, "it's the terrorist!" The woman was far from the truth.

As Jazz got on her feet, she saw the rooftop collapse over her and the rest of the frighten people. Ember glides above the destroyed ceiling with a large and satisfied smile drawn on her face, but her glee disappears as she watches in surprise at the debris.

The large pile of rubble was slowly being lifted from the ground, two large pieces of wall and steel were being lifted by Jazz's bare hands, Ember couldn't help but chuckle as she gave out some sarcastic claps.

"I am impressed, seriously Big sis." Said Ember McLain as she glides down from the sky, landing inside the lounge.

Gunfire could be heard outside near the main entrance; Ember watches how Jazz tosses the two large pieces of wall to the side not caring if she crashes a few unconscious people who were spare from the debris.

"I been thinking, why did Danny reject me? The answer, YOU. If I get rid of you, Danny will come running to me. Gotta say you're like a cockroach, quite hard to kill"- said Ember looking at Jazz.

The flames roar with passion as they consume Townhall, derange men and woman fiercely try to gain entry into the building, all while chanting Ember's name loudly, the rocker with green hair raises her hands.

Her hair lights into a green burst of hellish flames, she glares at Jazz as she readies to kill the girl with blood red hair. Though she expected her to be simpler to deal with, Ember didn't expect her to be so unnaturally strong, at least enough to lift the debris.

"There's only one Danny and two of us. Guess you gotta go"- said Ember.

Using another powerful chord Ember sends a shockwave towards Jazz sending the redhead into the next room. With slow steps Ember crawls inside through the opening she made searching for Jazz, oddly enough she's nowhere to be found.

Despite the ongoing fire on the lower floor the office was still illuminated by a lightbulb, though it was unbearably hot, the heat remined her of her own demise. Unable to find Jazz, Ember begins to walk around the room.

Jazz was standing in the following room, unable to believe she cross the wall as if it were made of air. The redhead looks upon her hands, she knew the wall and rooftop should have crush her down and yet she managed to hold them up high.

"Find ya"- said Ember.

Seeing the incoming guitar swing forced Jazz to duck and roll away, the force Ember used was such that even the wall couldn't withstand its brutality for it shattered almost like glass.

Jazz knew she had to kill the rocker but with her power it would be impossible, there was just one logical choice to take; run like a coward.

"No! that bitch can't take Danny away from me!"- said Jazz to herself.

Trusting in her new found strength Jazz rushes over to the rocker taking her by surprise, the redhead lands a punch with all her might but the strike hardly moved Ember's pale face.

She knew something was terribly wrong, by logic she should have been able not only to knocked the rocker out, but given her ability to lift so much debris with only her bare hand meant, she should have cracked her skull.

Jazz looks unto Ember's deep green eyes as the rocker lifts her from her neck, the diva was impossibly strong. Gasping for air Jazz tries to free herself from the deadly grip, she tried to punch but end up scratching Ember's wrist.

Laughing out loud the rocker slams Jazz against the hot wall, the redhead could feel the burning on her back. Little by little the flames made their way up to the first floor, the chanting was dying down as the sounds of sirens took over.

"Sure, Danny's gonna be sad once you're dead but I'll be there to comfort him"- said Ember as she loosens her grip.

Ember didn't hold her tongue as she told Jazz about how she would make love to her brother over the coffin, the redhead let her arms dangle to her side. The rocker took notice of this as she taunts and laughs at her.

"Good girl, just close your eyes and…" Ember stop midsentence.

Almost hyperventilating and a tear falling down to her chin, Ember sees Jazz glowing green eyes as she pushes her two fingers and thumb inside her left eye socket, the diva hadn't felt this kind of pain since she was killed.

With a wicked smile Jazz slowly pulls Ember's eye out from her skull, the rock diva screams even louder than she had in all of her concerts combine together. Strange thick, gooey green blood flow from the newly made hole in her face.

The diva looks at Jasmine with her single eye filled with anger and rage, the fury she felt was even greater than when she was left behind by Danny. Using her signature guitar chords, Ember sends Jazz flying through the wall.

Clenching her teeth Ember walks over to the redhead, holding her guitar like a bat ready to pommel the girl, Jazz crawls her way up against a back wall, she wasn't sure just how she manages to invoke the strength to rip Ember's eye out.

Or how she managed to be able to stand after being tossed across a concrete wall without any broken bones, taking a clumsy fighting stance Jazz waits for the rocker to come in swinging.

"Get away from her!"- said a guard aiming his gun towards Ember.

"Holy shit! That's Ember McLain, what's she doing here?"- questioned a second guard.

Both men walk closer to the green hair diva still aiming at her, their mouths ajar as they see the green liquid flowing down her missing eye, with a powerful swing from her guitar she cuts in half both men.

Turning her attention back to the redhead, Ember noticed she was gone. The rocker was furious as things didn't go as plan, she wanted to get rid of the clingy sister and make Danny fall for her.

Just around the corner was Jazz trying to catch her breath, her hand still had the oozing green blood from Ember's eye. Jazz couldn't explain why this was happing or why she could summon such force.

"Concentrate. Think it through." Whispered the girl as the fires carried on.

Smoke filled the ceiling and the scorching heat made breathing harder by the second, jazz closed her eyes as she searches deep within herself. She had power dormant within, she knew it to certainty, but she needed to pull it out in order to used it.

Jazz could hear the heavy footsteps of Ember's boots as she calls her out, the diva could easily kill the redhead with her magical chords but chose to beat her to death, she wanted to make her suffer for having ripped her eye.

"Don't know what you are… guess I don't have much of a choice… since you've been eating me since that day"- said a soft and sad voice.

The redhead knew she wasn't imagining things, she heard this voice once. Jazz recognized it from the day she was kidnapped by Johnny, it was the same that tried to take her body over.

"Just imagine that you're eating me. Could you tell Johnny I… ahhh!"- Kitty screamed.

Jazz didn't care for what the ghost girl wanted, once she understood on how to use that strange "magic" she began sucking Kitty's life force away. The redhead could feel her muscles harden, the smoke no longer bothers her, she could barely feel the heat.

Ember swung her guitar straight at Jazz's face, but mere inches from touching her delicate skin she holds the instrument with her bare hand, the redhead smile as her eyes glow green and her hair began to decolor into silver.

Seeing her guitar cracking force, the rock diva tries pull back, before she could retaliate Jazz tried once more her punch though this time it was far more effective as it threw the rocker away.

Jazz didn't have any sense of sportsmanship or honor in the battlefield, she didn't doubt in kicking the diva on the ground, it was the first time in her afterlife that Ember felt so much pain.

The only time she had seen something like was when her father beat her mother on a drunken rampage, but never had imagine herself on the receiving side. Jazz pulls the diva by her green hair and slams her against the wall.

Kitty's screams fades away as Jazz could feel the power flowing within her now, Ember couldn't understand why the redhead was so strong but she knew things were over her head now.

"Prepared to be pommeled cheerfully, jauntily, and utterly one-sidedly!"- said Jazz as she cracks her knuckles and the lightbulbs began popping.

Jazz closed in the distance between them as she quickly turns the rock star into a punching bag, each strike felt as if she were being hit by a hammer. Things were getting worse by the second.

"Fucking die!"- screamed the diva as she let out a powerful chord.

The hallway's floor crack wide open, Jazz hadn't more option than to ran as the floor began to collapse under her feet, expecting to see Ember hot on her trail, she instead glides above the see of fire below.

Her single eye watch in horror at the flames, fear overwhelms her as instincts kicked in forcing her to fly away. Jazz ran away before anyone could find her, it would be impossible for her to explain her situation.

Running down the stairs and into the fiery halls, Jazz sees a window but before she could jump out, she hears the wonderful voice of her younger brother calling for her, Jazz turns over to where she heard him.

"Jazz! Where are you?!"- screamed Danny as he broke through a door.

Even under the shadows of night and smoke, both siblings found each other almost as if drawn by each other's presence, Jazz ran over to her brother tossing herself unto his arms.

Danny didn't doubt for a single second in kissing Jasmine deeply in her lips, rushing out from the burning building both kids were met by Amity Park's fire department, the men took them out and place them in a safe location.

(XXXXX)

Jack couldn't believe his luck, the club along with his loan sharks burned before his very eyes. He still had to pay the bank but there were no death threats with them, it was a hard learn lesson, never again will he take loans from such people.

Or so he swore but only time will tell the truth, Vlad on the other hand was more than furious to see not only the club in flames but also Townhall, though the reasons were still unknown, a group of people had riot in front of the building.

Danny and Jazz were sitting on the sidewalk as a couple of paramedics were making sure they weren't harmed; Vlad couldn't say anything to make things better. The man wonders if the riot was due to his policies or something more personal.

Half of Townhall was burn down, dozens of people arrested and the police started an investigation as to why so many had riot without so much as a warning, astonishingly upon morning no one remember even being there.

Though the police didn't believe them, all the arrested seem genuinely unable to recall their actions. It had been one of the worst nights for Amity Park in many years, among the rioters were dozens of men and women killed by the police in an effort of stopping them.

The public rage at the excessive used of force by side of the police, many argue that with tear gas and pressure water would have been more than enough to break the riot and scare everyone away.

But Amity Park was grossly undermanned and had no train riot police whatsoever, most of the officers that responded were regular beat cops dress in semi tactical gear, some policemen were even overweight.

Nearly six patrol cars were destroyed before the forces of order succumb to fear and open fire, leaving around twelve deaths. Far from Townhall an illegal nightclub had also been burned down with nearly forty fatal victims, another fifty in critical conditions at the local hospital.

In matter of hours Amity Park had been turned into a temporary warzone. Never had the city seen such devastation though all concentrated in two particular spots, in different parts of the city.

Reports and witnesses all claim a man in a full metal body armor had gun down the club goers, but the caliber of the shells found suggested a military grade weapon was employed, the morning news talk about a terrorist or even a religious fanatical that didn't approve of the strip club and the decadent lifestyle it promoted.

That night Vlad stood in front of the burning club, Jack couldn't hide his happy expression as he knew Frederick and his men were burning inside and so was his debt with them, the white hair man couldn't do anything to show off to Maddie anymore.

The man left back to his office with the Fenton only to see it in the same conditions as the club, thankfully both Danny and Jazmine were sitting on the sidewalk. Angerly Vlad took his phone out to call his assistant and reprimand her for not telling him about the fire.

But as he took out his device, he saw it was out of battery, it was one of the rare and strange situations where he felt just like Jack, like a complete idiot. He had his head so deep in showing off to Maddie that he forgot to check his battery.

"Sir, I have the results from the DNA test"- said Desiree.

Thanks to Danielle who had played with Danny's hair she managed to get just enough hair strings to have the test done, Vlad insisted on treating the girl to a fancy dinner to show his gratitude.

The man stares at the manila envelope placed over his desk, he had waited for these results for two full weeks, every night since Desiree had sent the hair to analyze he wonder why had he waited for almost fourteen years.

Vlad could have simply done the test the moment he was born, but instead waited perhaps for Maddie to tell him the truth, or perhaps he was just too afraid of paternity, but now the truth lay on his desk.

His eyes move over to Danielle, how he regretted sleeping with the teen that night so many weeks ago, it was only under Desiree's suggestion that he took the girl to bed, otherwise it would have never crossed his mind.

Slowly he opens the envelope and pulls out the piece of paper, Vlad reads it as he goes over every detail written. The smile on his face was long and crooked, a single tear comes streaming down to his chin.

"I knew it. I felt it in my heart, I always knew that buffoon couldn't be Daniel's father." Said Vlad as he walks over to Desiree and Danielle.

Vlad kisses Danielle in her forehead before kissing Desiree in the lips, the man invited both his girls out to celebrate his new found paternity, all he had to do now was tell Maddie and Jack, surely the large man would be heartbroken.

His wife not only cheated on him but had a son with another man, even now she meets with him at a local hotel from time to time. Vlad and the girls took the afternoon off.

"By the way Desiree. Why's the boss so happy? Was that hair really that important?"- questioned Danielle.

"Yes, you did great." -Replied the woman.

An idea came upon the tan woman as she asks if she would like to know who her real parents are, the idea in its self was nice but without anyone to compare the hair to, meant Desiree would only rise Danielle's expectations.

Surprisingly the girl refuses to the idea but Vlad insisted on finding her parents, he felt somewhat guilty for all the young teen had gone through. At least she would be with her family, if they turn out to be scumbags, he would simply send the girl to a much better family.

The small girl pulls out a couple of hairs from her scalp and handed them over to Desiree.

(XXXXX)

Over the trainyard was Ember laying over her bed in the main office of the station, most of the place was nearly abandoned, few trains still function and the city committee was trying hard to fully decommissioned it, though there was still a handful willing to save the station.

Manager box looks over to his queen as she in turn watches her missing eye through a handheld mirror, slowly but steadily it was growing back. The man asked if she wanted to cancel her next show in Dimsdale.

"No. I need that concert if I want to fix this mess"- answered the girl.

Amanda suggested to used a pirate costume to hide her missing eye, Ember looks at her angerly for a moment but upon seeing she wasn't making fun of her or her missing eye, she did consider her suggestion.

"Find. Get me one of those costumes for the next concert"- continued Ember.

Box and Amanda both made a light bow before leaving her, as they walk down the stairs Amanda could see dozens of devoted followers drinking and eating, some were openly consuming hard drugs.

Though Box told Amanda he wanted to be alone she stops him once they reach the hallway, a few steps from his office, the man looks at her, Amanda had a troubled expression, it made him wonder she had enough.

The woman was a normal person unlike all the sickos gathered here, she was a publicist who answer to an advertisement, but got mix up and ended up in front of the queen, Box saw potential in her but did not see her crossing the finishing line.

"Sir, none of what were doing was in my job description." Said Amanda sternly as she hugs her sheet chart.

True as she said none of her daily activities were part of her job description, to serve an undead rock diva, or to make plans to brainwash hundreds of teens to the point of making them act violently at a snap of her fingers.

Townhall was only part of Ember's experiments, to see how far were her people willing to go for her, and to see how long the effects lasted without hearing her enchantment, but above all she wanted to know how much energy they could feed her.

Manager box asks if she was considering changing jobs, surely there were easier work out there but none that pay as much as with Ember, the woman knew that. She was the average office lady, not a harden criminal like most of Ember's groupies.

Most of the people in the station were drug addicts, thieves, and even murders, though lately they were getting their hands and school kids of varied ages, Amanda didn't feel like she belong among such people.

"I'm setting my foot down… I want triple the pay and extended vacation"- said the woman firmly.

Box looks at her with a cold stare, one that didn't intimidate the woman with brown hair, she had seen that glare many times before for it to work on her anymore, "deal," said the man as he turns around and walks inside his office, Amanda looks at him surprised he agree so easily.

"Just like that? Don't you want to negotiated? I asked for too little didn't I?"- asked the assistant as she saw her boss close the door.

The woman got what she wanted, quite easily for that matter as she expected to have an earful from manager Box, and yet he agreed to her terms as if they were nothing, therefore she couldn't shake off the feeling of defeat.

It took her weeks to gather the courage to make this request, she even wrote down all the reasons as to why she deserves a higher pay, but given how easy he agreed made her feel like she sold herself too cheap, she wonder if she could have asked for ten times that amount, even so she felt he would have agreed.

"I'm too stress out… need to smoke weed… perhaps get laid"- said the woman as she headed over to the potheads.

Without even asking she took a marijuana filled cigar from the hand of a pothead, she had never smoked the stuff before, not even tobacco, but to see her boss get shot with a revolver and remain standing like it were nothing was stressing.

To see Amity Park Townhall burn was stressing, and to help Ember and Box build an army of brainwashed fighters was also very stressing, she was a train publicist not a general.

Amanda could feel the effect of the weed taking place, it was quite relaxing. She now understood why these creeps always smoke the stuff, but it didn't null the sensation of working for a criminal mastermind.

Her world domination plans were almost as if taken from a comic book, to hypnotized people with her music and force them to summit to her will and whims, it was laughable but Ember was actually doing it.

"If she does conquer the world, I'll make a new deal and asked to be the duke of New York"- said Amanda as her fellow potheads laugh with her.

(XXXXX)

All the students had gathered at Casper High auditorium to hear the principal speak, the old man looks upon the many students as he comes closer to the microphone, his hunchback posture brings about some laughs.

Jazz was more interested in her hands than in the speech the principal was giving out, ever since the incident at Townhall she had tried to replicate her "magic" but to no avail as she couldn't call upon her strength.

No matter how hard she tried nothing seem to happened, the girl refuses to believe it was a onetime only thing. She knew the power was there but didn't know how to use it, with such magnificent magic she could finally keep Danny safe.

"I know this last few months have been quite difficult for all of us, to some more so than others. I would like to have a moment of silence for those that left us too soon this year"- said Anthony as mister Lancer instructed all the students to stand up.

"A minute of silence for Paulina Sanchez, Gregor Baker, Poindexter Antonelli and Star Griffin"- continued the Principal.

"And may their murder be caught soon"- added Lancer, the man earns a stern glare from Anthony.

As the students left to enjoy their summer vacations the talks about the riot and students' murders were a hot topic, Jazz waited for Danny at the main door ignoring some boy who fruitlessly tried to invite her out.

Recently the redhead had caught the eye of more than one guy, though most weren't interested in actually starting a relationship with her, she had become something like a dare for the boys.

Her cold and stoic demeanor made some of the football players tried to hit on her, knowing all too well she would never accept. It was a challenge for the playboys to see if they could land a date with the model student.

"Sorry for being late"- Said Danny making the wanna be playboys leave the scene.

Just behind the boy was Tucker and Sam, none earn the same sweet glance she gave Danny but more of a cold glare, the goth seems nervous, even twitchy for she constantly scratches her arm.

Jazz despise having to spend an evening with both teens, but Danny insisted on hanging out with them. The goth didn't' pose any problems anymore, ever since she told Danny about her whore-like ways.

After an evening at the Nasty Burger both Fenton kids headed back home, though none really wanted to be there. Jack and Maddie constantly fought over everything, during these last two weeks Maddie had gone through their financial records.

The woman actually punched her husband upon learning about the eight-million-dollar debt he had, it all made sense now, the OP center, the laboratory, the custom-made RV and even a blimp.

Though she hadn't seen said blimp, it was nonetheless in the accounts, before finding out about the large debt Maddie had figure Jazz could get a scholarship thanks to her high grades, having only to worry about getting Danny in a decent college, but now it seems impossible.

The first thing both kids noticed as Jazz parked her car were two white four door trucks and a much simpler car, all park in front of Fenton Works. Danny worriedly commented if the bank had come to take their house away.

Upon entering the house, they saw an unusual happy face on Jack, and a more relieve expression on Maddie. Two large men stood near the door, a third one was standing next to the kitchen entrance, all wearing the same white suits.

Sitting on the couch was yet another male dress in the same white suit though he added a black fedora hat and cowboy boots of the same color, next to him was none other than Aragon and his partner Dorothea.

"Danny, Jazz great news! We just sign a contract with the federal government, they're buying most of our equipment and we're working at their lab."- said Jack extremely happy.

The cowboy walks over to Danny and Jazz, he smiles at the boy but keeps his eyes over Jazz, the girl had seen the lustful eyes of the boys that constantly hit on her, but this man looks at her with a glance she hadn't seen before.

She felt threaten by him, he wasn't glaring at her nor had done anything to intimidate her, but still she felt his cold stare through his sunglasses, Jazz felt as if he were stripping her down, seeing into her soul.

"Name's Walker, James Walker. Know it"- said the fedora wearing man before heading back to the living room.

The redhead knew he didn't have to stand up to greet them, it was almost as if he were trying to impose himself over her, to show his muscles but not to lure her to bed like Johnny or the idiots at school, she was sure Walker was trying to intimidate her.

In his words the agency he and his men work for specialize in paranormal activity, strictly speaking ghosts. Aragon hold on to his forehead as he couldn't believe the nonsense Walker spoke so seriously, nor he could give credit to the fact that the government was willing to spent millions of dollars in such a stupid investigation.

Jack on his side was more than delighted to know someone from such an important organization came looking for him just to offer him a job. Walker puts over the coffee table a laptop, he explains how his crew found strong evidence about some paranormal activity.

The monitor shows a video from the high angle of what seem to be a nightclub, Dorothea instantly recognized it as "Barracuda," the place where Johnny and gang where slaughtered.

"Why weren't we granted access to this information"- said Aragon in an accusing tone of voice.

"It's above your pay grade"- replied Walker.

"Motherfucker"- added Aragon and Dorothea in unison.

"Language officers. There's children present"- said the man standing near the kitchen.

Jazz looks over to him, she found it strange for such a muscular man with one eye to be working for a paranormal unit, even Walker was oddly well fit to be a ghost nerd like her father.

To that matter all the men dress in white seem to be quite the capable fighters, not like the geeks in ghost shows. This people seem hardcore, dangerous even, perhaps the idea of being surrounded by such tough looking men, perhaps that was what made her feel so uneasy.

The video show how men in leather vest were being slice to pieces by an invisible force, Aragon once more asked what was going on, he was more than sure ghosts didn't exist and yet here was a federal agent showing them a video of an invisible man killing a group of bikers.

"Now let's run it again with the ghost filter"- said Walker.

The same video from the same angle was being played again, though now in a green specter, all present could see the greenish silhouette of the invisible man, while Walker told them of the possibility of a new and very advance stealth suit, Jazz notices the one eye man looking straight at her.

It didn't take her long to wonder if they suspected her to be the invisible guy in the video or if this was all a rust to corner her about killing Poindexter and Star, her eyes move over to Aragon, he constantly switch his gaze from the screen to her.

"Judging by the size and shape of the suspect we assume it's a male, five foot something." Said Walker.

Danny was starting to sweat cold as he saw the video where he murdered so many people, the photos on the table didn't help improve his situation, though Jazz seem unfazed by them.

Dismember bodies and blood pools, in each photo, the video showing how he slice them in pieces. He wasn't feeling so proud of his actions anymore; a new set of photographs were place above the table.

"The guys are Johan Gruber and his sixteen-year-old son. The same energy blade was use to killed them, so its easy to assume it was the same guy"- added Walker.

Danny's eyes open wide as he saw the head of the boy laying over his father's shoulder, the heat from the fires below actually cook the men. The raven hair could no longer hold his reaction, he quickly ran over to the kitchen and began throwing up.

Jazz escorted her brother into his room, though before climbing she notice Aragon was watching her, there was no doubt in her mind, she was being suspected, though not for the killings at either club.

"I reckon kids these days had a stronger stomach, given how much gore they see online"- said Walker as he saw the two kids leave.

The redhead wasn't a fool, wherever there was a murder she was somehow link to it, the nightclub Barracuda and the strip club were both linked directly to her, the owner of the former had tried to kidnaped her and the latter was due to her father wiliness to sell her to them.

Though she didn't do anything, she was nonetheless the most likely reason for all the murders. At least they couldn't prove anything against her, what truly worried her was the fact that Valery was set free the same day they arrested her.

Either she underestimated the police as they found out she didn't kill Star or they were too stupid to find the hair in Star's hand, no matter the reason she could soon be target by the detectives, Aragon's constant glaring was proof enough he suspected her.

All the officers left the house about an hour later, Jazz didn't waste any time in searching for microphones or hidden cameras throughout the house, she knew either Walker or Aragon place something to keep tabs on her.

But once night came about, she couldn't find anything, Jazz wonder if she exaggerated or perhaps, they were well hidden, she was dealing with federal agents, even if they were investigating ghosts, they were professionals.

Unlike his normal demeanor, Danny asks Jazz to spent the night with him, like so many times before. Of course, Jazz was more than eager to agree to his petition as she crawl over his bed in her usual lingerie.

But Danny looks at her with a mesmerizing glance as he pulls a strip of condoms, Jazz smiles long and wide as she didn't need to add her special brew to his drink or come up with an unnecessary complicated plan to take him to bed.

Slowly the boy with raven hair climbs over his redhead of a sister, her heart beat hard and loud, she could feel her organ breaking through her chest as Danny gently pulls down the string she calls underwear.

It wasn't the first time she was nude with Danny but it was the first time he places himself in between her legs, she could see his harden penis as the boy struggle to put on the condom, he was far more nervous than he initially thought.

Jazz knew it was a safe day for her, so she pulls the condom away and guides his penis unto her womanhood, both look at each other as Danny begins to penetrate her vagina.

He could feel her hymen ripped as she let out a loud moan, there was no pain as she thought it to be, instead all she could feel was the pleasure Danny's penis brought to her, in a sharp move he penetrated her completely.

"Oh god, finally! It's incredible, fantastic!" yelped the girl.

Danny hug her tightly as she wraps her legs around his waist, the boy pulls his hips up and down trying to not to hurt Jazz as he knew it was her first time, despite all that happened.

The bed rock and creak in rhythm to their movements, Jazz lightly bite over Danny's shoulder as he struggles to avoid ejaculating within her, but after a few more swings, the inevitable occurred.

Jazz could feel all the warm semen flowing within her, she was in extasy. Danny could feel how his sister's vagina squeeze his penis almost as if it was trying to cut it off, both nearly fused together in their sweet embrace.

"What's going on in there!?" -suddenly yell out Maddie.

Jazz had forgotten her mother and father were in the house, she was much too engrossed with Danny to have remember such vital detail, the woman bangs loudly at the door as she wiggle the knob.

Maddie wasn't stupid as she recognized the noise the moment, she walks down the hall, Danny foolishly answers by screaming "Nothing!" But Maddie kick the door open, the boy had too also forgotten he was inside Jazz's room.

The woman's mouth went dry as she saw Danny and Jazz, naked and cover in sweat, while Danny tremble in shock Jazz nonchalantly whip herself clean, even squeezing some of the semen out of her.

"Mom I can't explain, I-I force myself on Jazz. Its my fault, all of it"- said Danny.

It had been years since Maddie had last slapped her son, but now it was more than necessary. But as she ready a second slap Jazz grab her hand in an almost bone crushing grip, the woman gave out a light but painful groan.

"Let me get dress and I'll talk with you in a minute"- said Jazz as she drags her mother out the door.

Danny tried to follow but was stop by his sister as she slams the door shut, the boy desperately tried to convince Jazz to let him talk things with their mother, yet the girl shut him up with a kiss.

She locks lips with him forcing her tongue all over his mouth, Danny takes a few steps back and falls over the bed, from there he sees Jazz put on a pink robe, with a wink she tells him she's going to fix everything.

Maddie pounces from one side to the other in her bedroom, though she was still furious with her husband she needed to tell him about what she saw. The man in question was inside his OP-center fixing and improving on his gadgets.

The door opens slowly revealing the redhead, Maddie didn't know what to think. Danny had taken the blame as he assured his mother, he "rape" Jazz, but she was certain he would never do that, he loved her too much to ever dare hurt her.

"Are you ok? I know its hard but we can't go to the police, Danny didn't know what he was."- Jazz cut her short as she explain just how much she wanted to do it with Danny.

"Mother, I love Danny but not like a sister. I love him like a woman loves a man"- said the redhead.

Jazz hope to reason with Maddie but if it fails, she could always use the boxcutter in her pocket to make her see reason, the woman told her daughter just how wrong those feelings were, that she was confuse and Danny took advantage of her.

The redhead had gone through too many traumatic events, but she carried on by telling just how much she enjoyed making love with Danny and just how much she wanted to repeated.

"I never felt so desire before, he made me feel like a real woman. He made me into a real woman."- continued Jazz.

Maddie couldn't believe what she was hearing, her daughter should be a mess after this, crying her eyes out but instead she was upset to have been interrupted during her love making session.

"No! you're still sick. I'm telling your father and tomorrow we're going with your old psychiatrist."- Replied Maddie.

"Fine. We can also tell daddy about you sleeping with dear uncle Vlad."- Said Jasmine.

Maddie went quiet and pale as she looks over to her daughter with a horrified expression, the girl told her about seeing her kissing Vlad on the house porch, if that weren't enough, she added the detail of Vlad rubbing her ass and the smell they left in the bedroom, a couple of pictures in her phone with the woman kissing Vlad.

With a simple move of her finger she unlocks Maddie's phone and show her the almost erotic log history they had, thankfully the woman never shared any nude pictures with her lover.

"You keep my secret and I'll keep yours. No one needs to know"- said Jazz as she passes her finger over Maddie's face.

Maddie sat down on the bed as she agrees to Jazz's terms; the woman would turn a blind eye and a deaf ear whenever they had intimacy in the house, Jazz would make sure to take Danny out of the house whenever Maddie brought Vlad over to have sex.

Finally, both would give a heads up if Jack came home early, though now that he works for the government meant it would be easier for them to keep tabs on the man, there was a strange and morbidly satisfaction to this deal.

The feeling of doing something that was so forbidden, to break the taboo, it was… exciting.

(XXXXX)

Down in Desiree's apartment was Danielle sitting in the couch having pizza for dinner, she never had eaten such a delicacy before and to have it all for herself was even unheard.

Though she could enjoy her cartoons far better if it weren't for Desiree's loud moaning coming from the second floor, it wouldn't be a problem if the room wasn't in full view of the living room.

Danielle could hear everything even the creaking of the bed, though she had learned to ignore the moaning and crying at the orphanage, but for a reason she couldn't point out, it made her feel excited to hear Desiree moan.

"Are you… sure you don't… want to… call Danielle… over?"- asked the tan woman in between breaths as she rides Vlad.

"Yeah…I'm sure… let her stay… in the living room."- Replied the man.

He didn't mind having sex with Desiree, but ever since he did it with Danielle a strange repugnance overwhelm him, it wasn't as if the kid grossed him out, the teen was indeed quite charming but it just felt wrong to have touched her like that.

Once the couple was done, Desiree headed over to her private bathroom to rinse up, as she did Vlad asked if she had sent Danielle's hair sample. The woman found it strange that Vlad was so keen on finding about the girl's parents.

He indeed felt pity for the adolescent, Vlad couldn't shake off the memories of the orphanage or how she was treated there. The girl knew when and how to take an opportunity, she saw the perfect moment to take some of Danny's hair and did so without a doubt.

"Yes. Results should be coming in next week." Answered the woman as she steps out from the bathroom and heads out the door.

"Put some clothes on! Danielle's in the living room"- yelled out Vlad.

Though the woman told him there was no point in covering up since the teen had already seen her naked, even upon Vlad's insistence she headed down to the kitchen for wine, Vlad wanted to celebrate the fact that Danny is his real son.

While Vlad waited for Desiree to come back, he wonders how he could break the news to Maddie, the woman was certainly unstable for the moment. She had gone through too much lately, but it all came down to Jasmine's fault.

In a way he owes some gratitude to the redhead, it was due to the teen that Maddie was so stress out, the rape attempts she suffer, her mental illness and even Jack tried to used the girl to free himself from debts.

"If it weren't for that little redhead shit, I wouldn't be in such a favorable position."- whispered Vlad.

The door opens slightly making Vlad look up, Danielle was looking inside as she asked if she should join in, the girl felt she wasn't doing much and though she despises having sex, she still thought it was necessary for her to do something of said nature.

"No Danielle! You've already done a lot for me. Go back downstairs and keep watching your cartoons"- answered Vlad.

The man felt guilty for having slept with the girl, she was mentally damage due to her years in the House of Angels, he was too deep into his own goal that he failed to see the harm he brought to Danielle.

Such feelings came even stronger now that he knew he is a father, the girl turns around as she heads back to the living room, on her way she spots Desiree with a bottle of wine.

The woman pats Danielle on the head as she heads inside the room.

(XXXXX)

Danny didn't know how his sister convince their mother into keeping their secret, but it had been several days since then and the woman hadn't even mention it again, though she avoided looking into Danny's eyes.

Perhaps it would have been easier for Maddie if she had caught Danny with Sam or Jazz with her ex-boyfriend Tom, either of them would have been much better than catching them with each other.

Even though Danny wanted to continue that night, more encourage by lust than common sense he was unable to perform again, he couldn't get hard again no matter how much he tried.

Now he stood in front of the bathroom mirror, it wasn't as everybody told him, he hadn't change in the least, not physically at least. His penis hadn't grown any longer despite what Dash Baxter used to say in the gym showers.

The raven hair boy looks upon his shirtless self, there were no scars and the bullet hole were gone, not even leaving a mark behind. He knew he was shot, the blood and pain told him so.

Even Jazz didn't have any burn mark over her despite being in the middle of the fire, maybe she was just lucky. She had always been the lucky and unlucky one in the family.

"Come on Danny, we're gonna be late"- said Jazz as she knocked on the door.

Both siblings wanted to start off their summer vacation at the local water park, swimming in the pool and sliding down the waterslide. But above all Danny wanted to see Jazz in her swimsuit under the sun.

It was a silly thought considering all they had done so far, but there was a certain allure to being outside in just their swimsuits. Danny had traded his normal blue jeans and white polo for a pair of shorts and tank top.

While Jazz also did the same trade, Danny initially was quite worried if she would wear the same shorts that show half her buttocks, thankfully she wore shorts that reach half her thighs and a shirt which show her bellybutton.

Jazz parked her car and both walk inside the waterpark, Danny was carrying a small backpack which contain their clothes and other necessities. Once again Danny felt a strange uneasiness as he saw his sister go inside the changing room.

The boy knew of Jazz's strange obsession for too revealing clothes, he didn't mind the thongs or the lingerie so long it was inside their bedroom, but out here in public and worse yet in front of the eyes of horny teenagers, really made him worried.

Danny didn't come here to start a fight, but if Jazz actually wore something too erotic, either they would be kick out or he would end up knocking someone out, for making the wrong comment.

But once again his ideas were wrong. Jazz walk out wearing a one-piece swimsuit, perhaps a little old fashion in Danny's opinion as he would much prefer to see more skin, she did catch the eye of a couple of flashy guys.

Both teens swam around constantly rubbing each other, Danny saw his sister come out from the pool, her body soaked and her bathing suit stuck to her body showing off her perfect form.

A couple of teens tried to hit on Jazz inviting her for a drink at the nearby soda fountain, Danny told them off but both ignored the smaller teen until he pulls the one chatting up his sister by the neck.

The guy could feel his strength and for once used his brains, leaving the two of them alone, Jazz cuddle up with her brother on the pool bench. The sun and the water, it was the perfect day putting aside the rude idiots.

As both teens enjoyed their evening by the pool, not all were enjoying their summer.

(XXXXX)

Aragon, Dorothea and Walker were all standing in front of a large glass wall, within was the strangest creature they had ever seen before, the being had several long appendages much like that of an octopus, though brightly green in color, unlike an octopus the abomination had a face.

Two large red eyes and a huge fang-filled mouth, the beast was a big as a grown man if not bigger, the glass wall in itself didn't contain the creature but what Walker call an ecto-force field.

Recently Jack help improved the device greatly, ever since he was brought to work here, he had acted more like a child in a playground than a serious scientist, running around observing the ghosts and other creature of paranormal nature.

Maddie too wanted to join but chose not to since she was too upset with Jack, and wouldn't leave her daughter alone anymore, in fear some jackass might try something against her.

But those weren't her only motivations for turning down the offer, she didn't want to lose the chance at a normal though forbidden sex life, yet she would swing by every so often.

"We call this one an Ectopuss. A little word playing there." said Walker.

Aragon couldn't believe his eyes, in front of him was an authentic ghost being study by real government scientists…and Jack. As they were being taken to the conference room, Dorothea discreetly asked her brother if they would be shot for having been shown all this.

It was supposed to be a top government secret and yet Walker was touring them around the facility as if it were a school trip, once in the conference room Walker put on a slideshow.

"We call them ghosts, but to be fair, we ain't got no idea of what they are. They're not from Earth and they're not alien"- said Walker.

His slideshow had pictures of more similar creatures to these "Ectopusses" some larger and uglier, but what intrigue the detectives were the surrounding area they were in, it was all black but strangely enough they could see floating islands and what seem to be miniature galaxies.

"What we do know is that they come from another dimension, they're also sentient which means they can think at human level. It was no easy task catching them Ectopuss you saw back there"- continued Walker.

He shows them pictures and videos of a medieval looking town, citizens there were humanoids shape like green zombies, none had any sort of motion problems and all seem to "live" in relative peace.

Walker and the government though intrigue by these people were more interested in the nature of their weapons and their technology. Even if they dress and live like it was the twelfth century, the town guards were mechanical and powered by some sort of ectoplasmic energy source.

"Now gents, some of those creatures have broken into our dimension. Let me tell you they are dangerous, the Ectopuss can get inside a person and manipulated them like a puppet, hence why we called them Ghosts"- Said Walker.

Aragon knew this was way above his pay grade, apparently some of the most sentient creatures had made into Amity Park, it was then that Dorothea asks if one of those creatures was responsible for the recent mass killings.

It all made sense now for Aragon, the invisible man and the energy base sword, it was a reconnaissance mission from the otherworldly town, probing them for weakness. Even with the fancy handguns and machineguns, none of that meant anything if the bullets couldn't hit the target.

"We might need the local P.D if it comes to the worse scenario"- said Walker as he dismisses the detectives.

(XXXXX)

A successful first summer week had pass by, Danny and Jazz both enjoy a lovely first day at the waterpark, though he had to scare off some horny teens that refuse to take a "No" for an answer.

Even Sam seem to have improve her mood, ever since she told them about her little adventure with Brian, she had developed heavy bags under her eyes, always nervous and on the edge.

But just a few days into vacation she was as if brand-new, happy and delighted with life, though for a reason only she would understand, Sam wore a black cape and a long witch like hat wherever she went to, including the local pool.

But not all were enjoying the summer like the teens, one such example was Vlad who was inside his mansion at Amity Park suburbs, sitting in his office drinking whiskey while reading a single piece of paper.

It was just a short text with a large graphic chart, on his desk were several more. Desiree and Danielle both enter the office looking at the man with a puzzle look, it was odd for him to call them over to his house.

"Danielle have you read what's in this paper?"- asked the man.

"I…don't know how to read. Desiree been teaching me"- replied the girl very embarrass.

House of Angels didn't really care to teach anything to children it took "care" for, they were only merchandise. Vlad looked over to Desiree, he was sure the woman didn't know what was written in the papers.

"I ran Danelle's test with a couple of labs I know." Said Vlad as handed over the test results to Desiree.

The tan woman looks at the three results, all had the same answer written on them. She asks if they were authentic, though naturally they were, Desiree looks over to Danielle with a questioning gaze.

"I can't believe she lied to me like this! I get why she didn't want me to know about Danny! But why she lied to me about her!"- yelled out Vlad pointing over to Danielle.

The girl wonders if she did something bad, she was horrified to even think about going back to that hellhole again, if it came down to it, she would run as fast as her legs could carry her.

"What's going on?"- whimpered the girl.

Vlad took a couple of very deep breaths as he walks over to Danielle, his eyes had water up and his arms tingle, the memories of what he did to the girl just a few days from her arrival haunt him.

He tenderly touches her lips the very same that had his manhood some time ago, Vlad soon moves his hand over her head. He knew it in his heart just like with Danny but chose to ignore it, but no more.

"Danielle… I wanted to find your parents but… I …well the thing is…" -Muttered Vlad.

"Are they dead or something?"- replied the girl. She was more afraid her parents wouldn't want her back.

"This is a paternity test. It says I'm your father…"- said Vlad.

Danielle looks at him with her mouth ajar, she turns her eyes over to Desiree wondering if it was a sick joke but the woman remains stoic, the man walks back to his desk, his hands turn into fist.

He was angry but not with Danielle, with himself. He looks over to the trash bin, it was half full with his vomit, Vlad had puke upon learning the truth about the girl, he refuses to use the word "rape" but instead call it making love.

But no matter how he called it, in the end he slept with his own daughter, the guilt was hard and heavy, he felt like killing himself for doing something so horrible and disgusting, he had done many bad things and step over so many to become the richest man in all the country.

Surprisingly, he couldn't buy the one thing he wanted the most; a family. Even he had issues with his own parents, hardly speaking to his brothers, but none of that matter now that Danielle was here.

"I'm gonna go talk to your mother and bring her here, with your big brother. We're gonna be one big, happy family"- said Vlad with tears of happiness streaming down.

Danielle had heard about a concept named "adoption" but this wasn't her case, she was being taken back to the family she was tore away from, Vlad was her father, Daniel her older brother, but who was her mother?

Her eyes move over to Desiree, naturally she wanted her to be her mother, there was no one else. Vlad spend many nights in bed with the tan woman, she too had spent some nights with her. Danielle felt her hands tingly; her sight darkens.

Vlad catches the girl before she could hit the ground, the news of having a family was a little too much for her, so much she passed out by the sheer impression.

(XXXXX)

Danny and Tucker were inside his room playing the latest "Call of Honor," though Tucker was the techno geek in the trio he was losing badly to Danny who was kicking his virtual ass.

Normally they would be playing with Sam, but the girl had to go see her uncle Robert, she told them about showing him the local waterpark and the limited touristic spot during his vacation at Amity Park.

Sam sounded oddly excited about showing her uncle a boring town like Amity, both boys knew there was hardly anything that could be consider entertaining, aside from the shopping mall, the cinema and finally the waterpark.

There wasn't anything else in town, but still the girl was very happy. It was more likely she misses hanging out with someone, Danny as well as Tucker had notice that aside them, Sam didn't have anyone else, at least no one she could call a friend.

Tucker could feel his eye piercing stare as he turns over to in fact see him watching, the dark skin boy could feel his friend wanted to tell him something, but was busy gathering his courage.

"Tuck, can I tell you a secret"- whispered the boy as he came so close, they might as well be kissing.

Tucker blush as he saw Danny's face so close to his own, for a moment he thought just how good looking he is, it was a mystery as to why Sam choose to sleep with him and not with Danny, but seeing him this close made him understand one thing, she was intimidated by his looks.

It didn't help his self-esteem to realize he was just an easy and accessible target, perhaps even practice for the real deal, he also couldn't help but to look at his baby blue eyes, his soft looking lips.

"Sure. What secret?"- said Tucker, "I'm not gay…"- thought the dark skin boy.

Tucker knew it was something serious as he saw Danny turning off the videogame, both were sitting on the floor, Tucker was hoping it was something stupid and not something as serious as what the tension suggested.

"Well… I…had…sex"- Whispered Danny.

The raven hair boy knew he should keep his mouth shut, but he had to brag about it no matter what. There was simply no way he could tell Sam about his night, and Tucker was the only friend he could trust.

The boy who was told the secret for a moment thought Danny was lying, but seeing him blush red like a tomato made his claim quite believable, Tucker wasn't aware Danny had a girlfriend, especially with his overly dependent sister.

The redhead hardly ever left his side and clearly didn't like having any other girls near her brother, to that matter Tucker never saw his friend interact with other girls beyond the casual "hello."

He couldn't pin point any girl who was willing to sleep with Danny, the cheerleaders made fun of him so they would most likely chew him out if he asked them for sex, even the nerdy girls wouldn't do it with Danny.

The school had its shared of "sluts" but they normally charged if the solicitor wasn't from the A-list or very popular, Tucker knew this by experience. Which only left one option, Sam.

"You didn't do it with Sam?! We made a deal man!"- screamed Tucker forcing Danny to put his over the boy's mouth as to avoid having his mother hear.

"No! I didn't do it with her"- replied the raven hair boy.

Both teens had made an agreement to not touch Sam until she chose someone, let it be Tucker or Brian. It was by far easier for Danny to keep his side of the deal as he didn't harbor any romantic feelings for the goth, he was much more interested in Jazz.

Tucker on the other hand had a very hard time honoring his part of the agreement, the boy was still in love with Sam and the fact they shared several intimate moments, made it very hard for him to not look.

Danny already started the conversation but was regretting telling him about it, even if Tucker betrayed him and told the school none would believe him, one because he's the unpopular guy and two those in the class already heard he and Sam broke up.

It wouldn't be wise of him to start unfounded rumors, Tucker also was very honest with Danny as he told him about being in love with Sam, and even asked him to remain on the side for him.

"You're not gonna believe me, but it was… with Jazz"- almost whispered the raven hair boy.

"Jazz? As in your sister JAZZ?"- questioned the dark skin boy.

Danny nodded in agreement making Tucker go pale, he was grateful Danny didn't pop his cherry with Sam but on the other hand to hear him say it was with his sister, was unnatural no matter how good looking the redhead is.

"You're not lying, are you?"- added Tucker another question.

"For real"- answered Danny.

Perhaps it was due to Tucker's youthfulness or the morbid nature of his friend's first time, but he wanted to know every sick detail, and Danny didn't hold his tongue back on them, he told him of all her reactions, even acting some out, every gross detail, of course he omitted the part where their mother caught them in the act.

The boy knew he shouldn't tell him about their first time as it was something very private, but he wanted to brag like Dash did in the locker room after doing it with Paulina for the first time.

Even though the bedsheets were washed, but if one took a good stare, the blood stain was still lightly visible on the white sheet that would most likely disappear in the next few washes.

There was bizarre and creepy pride as Danny show his best friend the results of his first encounter, Tucker giggle and skips almost as if it was him with Jazz. Danny knew he was doing something cruel to his sister by showing Tucker her bloodstain.

"Wish it would have been like that with Sam when I did her. Shame she wasn't a virgin"- said Tucker.

The room went quiet, Tucker peel his eyes away from the nearly invisible bloodstain over to Danny who looks at him with a shock expression, it took Tucker a few moments to realized what he had just said.

With a loud gasp Tucker began apologizing to Danny for not telling him about making love to Sam, the raven hair boy looks clearly hurt by that single line his dark skin friend spoke so nonchalantly.

"I get you didn't want to tell me, its something special between you and her"- said Danny as he sat on the bed.

Tucker sat next to him as he put his arm around his shoulder, telling him just how much he still loves Sam, and all he's willing to do to get her back. As a true friend Danny told him he had his back, from the very beginning he knew about Tucker's feelings for the goth.

"Now its your turn man, I want gross details. Was she good?"- continued Danny.

Tucker laughed out loud, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted from his back as he told Danny about all his encounters with Sam, their romantic dates, and the very few nights they spent in the hotel.

(XXXXX)

Night had come upon as Jazz headed back home from a trip to the library, though she had access to internet she still prefers the allure of books, their smell and feeling to the touch was quite nice.

Danny wanted to spend an evening playing games with Tucker, and Jazz couldn't stand being near the boy, but at least he was far more tolerable than Sam. Though it was starting to get dark Jazz still chose to walk home.

Her allowance was due till next week, so she didn't want to spent birth control money on gas, she had "convince" her mom to put a blind eye for her, still it was odd to ask for money knowing her mother would ask if it were to buy condoms.

She only had one box left, despite her model student reputation she didn't know condoms had an expiration date, though Danny wanted to repeat that night he couldn't muster the courage to ask, especially if their mother was around.

Their make out sessions were more intense than before as he now touched her privates more openly, Jazz was quite delighted by his sudden change in attitude, he no longer spoke of how immoral or how wrong it was. She finally tied him down, all her hard work was finally being paid off.

A pair of filthy hands wrap around her neck, she was being dragged down the alleyway, it brought her some rather unpleasant memories. The strength she called upon when fighting with Ember was nowhere to be found.

"You thought I wasn't going to put two and two together"- said a girly voice.

In front of Jazz was Valery Grey with her gang, five girls and what she assumed was a boy holding her tightly given the size and strength, all wore black ski masks with the exception of Valery, she wanted the redhead to see her.

"You promise me. I can't wait anymore, I wanna go home"- said the boy who Jazz recognizes as Kwan.

Until now she had forgotten all about the empty promises, she made with him, to give him the pardon. Jazz was too engrossed in her personal paradise to have notice the chubby teenager following her for weeks.

"So, what are you gonna do? Beat me?"- taunted Jazz.

"No…something like this"- replied the girl.

Jazz looked down to her belly, a swift blade was encrusted inside her, all the girls that follow Valery were shock, even Kwan let go of Jazz before being order to hold her tightly again.

Valery pulled the knife out and stab Jazz again, four time in total before the once jock let her go, Jasmine fell on her knees puking blood as she held on to her abdomen, she knew now how it must have felt for Star when she did the same to her.

It was rather unpleasant to be on the receiving side of a stabbing, she could feel the warm blood flowing out of her, Jazz's eye motion over to Valery. The chubby girl's eyes were shocked and scared, she never intended to take it so far, all she wanted was to scare her.

But seeing the unfazed and unfrighten face of Jazz made her boil with rage, her hand moves on its own, her friends told her to drop the knife and run away as one pulled her phone out to called for an ambulance.

"You said you were only going to scare her"- said a masked girl with Asian accent.

"Well she looks plenty scare now"- replied Valery as she pulls the phone away and hangs up.

Truth be told Jazz wasn't scare, not even after seeing her blood on the floor or knowing she was stab, the only time she felt anything was with Danny. Valery walk behind her and pull her hair exposing her throat.

Valery recalls how the police broke into her house and dragged her out like a common criminal, in full view of her neighbors, even her father slapped her across the face, she wasn't the best daughter out there but she wasn't a criminal.

The chubby girl's hand tremble as she puts the blade over Jazz's neck, her friends pleaded her not to go any further, to call an ambulance, but the cries for reason were beyond her now.

In a clumsy move Valery slice the redhead's neck, it wasn't a deep cut but she managed to slice the main artery, the redhead fell to the ground as blood gush out like an open faucet, she tried to crawl away but was stab again in the back.

"My god! Why did you do that!"- screamed a girl with squeaky voice.

"I don't wanna go to prison"- added the Asian girl.

It has started to rain and within minutes it began to pour, Valery told her friends that no one would ever link them to the murder, she was confident the rains would wash away the evidence.

Even Kwan's puke would be washed away, Valery never had the intention of taking things so far, but it was done. Jazz Fenton was dead, her body laid on the filthy street with rain soaking her up.

"We gotta hide the body." continued the Asian girl.

"And leave our fingerprints all over her?"- sarcastically said another girl.

All five girls were arguing on how to get rid of the body, they had come with the sole intention of scaring the model student and make her into their personal slave at school, maybe even use her house to have parties, but now she was motionless on the floor.

Valery walks in front of her crew, she needed to take control of the situation, the first order of business was to get rid of the body, and to make up a good cover up story, she calls her boyfriend and tells him to bring the car.

The man wasn't please in the least to see what she had done; it wasn't part of the plan, none of it was, the headlights show the dead girl lying on the floor. Even he threw up upon seeing the lifeless body up close, the man opens the trunk as he franticly looks for any plastic he could use to avoid having bloodstains on his new car.

"There that should do it"- said Valery's boyfriend as he walks up to the front of the car.

He slows his pace, and his mouth becomes dry as a rock even under the rain, the headlights show him something he had only seen in movies and videogames. The dead girl was standing rubbing her throat.

Everyone went quiet as they turn around to see the redhead standing, even with the heavy rain they could hear her neck crack, Jazz stretch her arms and pull her legs back much as if she were getting ready for gym class, Jazz turn over to the girls.

"You were joking Val."- said the Asian girl as she pulls her mask off.

"How you do it? It was a fake knife, right?"- said the girl before Jazz punched her so hard it made her fly over to the car.

The would-be killers look in sheer shock at the broken body of their friend laying over the car, Valery gulps down as she sees the evil glowing green eyes of Jasmine, the redhead walk near a second girl who was too afraid to move a single inch.

Not even her crying was enough to soften Jazz's heart as she ripped her arms off, the redhead turns her eyes over to the rest of the gang only to see the car coming straight to her.

Valery's boyfriend was unbelievably surprise upon seeing the girl not only stopping the car but also lifting it from the ground, her eyes glow in neon green and teeth turn into white fangs, she growls like a hungry animal.

The car slams on the ground breaking the suspensions, the man looks around but can't see Jasmine anywhere, he looks over to his rearview mirror to see his girl screaming and pointing over to the car's roof.

Before he could understand what his girl was trying to tell him, a large clawed hand pierces through the roof pulling him out, Valery screams and cries as she saw her man with his head twisted around.

Finally, the girls broke out from their shock as they tried to run into the main street, Jazz leap over their heads falling upon another girl, just like a wild animal she tore her apart.

"I know this place, follow me!"- said Kwan as he pulled Valery by her sweater.

The chubby girl couldn't keep up the run but the agonizing screams of her friends force her to continue, even if her legs burn and though she was running out of air, she continues.

The alleyways were almost like a maze, one path took to another, under the rain and the monster behind them got them turn around. Kwan look in disbelieve as he and Valery stood in front of a large brick wall.

"You're fucking kidding me! Didn't you say you knew a way out!" recriminated Valery.

Her attention was pull to her left as the body lifeless body of her friend was tossed against the dumpster, her body was so damaged Valery couldn't tell who it was anymore, she slowly turns over to the monster.

Jazz calmly walk over to the two remaining preys, she passes her bloodstain fingers over Valery's face, thought he rain help wash the blood away. The girl knew there was no way she could talk her way out from this mess.

She had deliberately stabbed and cut her neck wide open, the girl knew there was no way Jazz could forgive her, the other girls didn't partake in the killing, they even beg her not to do it, and still they were torn to pieces.

Kwan coward in the corner just between the wall and a dumpster, he was crying, begging her to let him go home just like she promised. But his pleas fell to deaf ears as the redhead put her hand over Valery's fat belly.

The once popular football player sees in horror how Jazz rips the skin from Valery's abdomen along her sweater. The chubby girl tried to fight back but all she managed to do was fall on the ground.

Even though the girl died after having her jaw torn off, the redhead continues dismembering her. Arms and legs scatter around, intestines and other organs slammed against the wall.

"Please I'm begging you, I just want to go home, please!"- cried Kwan.

Feeling a hand over his head, he looks over to the redhead hopeful she would forgive him, it didn't matter if he had to become into her personal gofer, so long she let him live, even a life in prison sounded better.

Though he shouldn't be surprise at how easy Jazz lifted him from the ground, he didn't even whimper upon having his head crack open like a walnut. The boy laid against the wall with his brain matter encrusted on the wall he rested.

It took Jazz ten minutes to collect herself and find her way back to the house, only her mother was in the living room, Danny show up a few seconds later as he had gone out to look for her.

"Danny lets go upstairs and make love"- asked Jazz.

The boy looked over to his mother in shock but the woman only tunes up the volume of her show, while the redhead pulls her brother up the stairs.

(XXXXX)

"I don't care how you do it! Just do it!"- screamed Vlad at his personal assistant.

Danielle had finally awakened from her involuntary nap, she could hear the loud arguing going about down the hall, the girl follows the voice all the way to Vlad's office, upon coming close to the door she noticed it was wide open, carefully leaning on the corner she peeks inside.

Despite the hour and most unusual at least for Danielle, was the fact that Desiree was still dress in her office suit and those uncomfortable high heels she was so fund of, the clock on the wall told her it was already ten pm.

During her time with the tan woman, about this hour both Vlad and Desiree would be lock up in the bedroom, though she expected to be call upon more often, ever since their first night Vlad had always refused her.

"With all due respect sir, but are you insane? Do you really want to make a public announcement saying you have a fourteen-year-old daughter and son, both conceived on a one-night stand with a married woman?" -questioned Desiree very loudly.

The man didn't care for the circumstances his children were conceived, he now knew the truth and wanted his paternal rights no matter what, the news couldn't' have come a better time, he had finished his runtime of Amity's Mayor, now he could focus on his company VladCo and above all his children.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll take Danielle back home." Said the tan woman.

"No, no, no. Danielle isn't going anywhere, this is her house. She's a Masters and she will be treated as such"- replied Vlad.

Desiree glare at Vlad for having denied her taking the girl back with her, scoffing she agree to leave the girl in his house, even though she didn't like the idea, Danielle is Vlad's daughter and so she had to stay in his house.

Upon walking out the office she saw the small teen standing on the door confused but also glad, it was the first time in her life anyone wanted the best for her, the woman didn't want to leave her alone with Vlad.

But had to obey orders and so she escorted the teen back to her room, tuck her in bed. Desiree took a quick glance behind her noticing the door was close and lock, the tan woman looks back at Danielle.

"I love you"- whispered the woman as she kisses the teen in the lips.

To be continued


	14. The Camping trip

.

My beloved brother

chapter 13: The camping trip.

.

The rains from the night before had wash away the filth from the streets, the heavy clouds were gone and the blue sky impose itself over the few white and light clouds, the mighty sun dried up all the remaining waters.

The first morning sunrays crossed through the window shining above Danny as his sister watches him with dreamy eyes, she couldn't believe how easy it was for her to take her brother to bed again.

No need for complicated plans or any other plotting, she was sure that though many would consider their relationship to be rather sick, she couldn't care in the least for what others thought of them.

All she wanted in the world was peacefully sleeping next to her, due to the summer heat and their passionate night made them tossed away the blanket across the room, the redhead moves closer to Danny as she gently rubs her finger over his shoulder, exploring his body.

The softness of his skin was just as if she were touching a velvet, his warmth was more than enough to make her sleepy all over again. As she lay her head over his chest, Jazz heard a soft knocking on the door.

Moving her head over to the source of the sound, Jazz saw how the door open slightly and her mother peeking inside while asking her to leave Danny's room, the woman's voice seem somewhat sad. Not really wanting to leave Danny's side she reluctantly obeys.

Jazz didn't care to get dress as she headed over to the bathroom making her mother avert her eyes from her naked daughter, the older woman commented how revolting her behavior had become recently, and thanked her husband for leaving the house early.

Openly flirting with Danny in front of her, even touching him while they gathered at the living room, starting arguments with Desiree's daughter and mouthing off to Vlad at his own office or whenever he visits, Maddie could easily blame the sickness Jasmine is going through.

But out of all the men and boys that could have caught her eye, Jazz chose her little brother. Even Thomas had given up hope of restarting their relationship, how he regretted ever turning her down.

Maddie saw her daughter go inside the bathroom with her clothes in hand wondering where did she go wrong with her. While in the bathroom Jazz began running a shower, she looks upon her hands.

Even after cleaning them and making sure Danny replace the warm of blood with his body heat, she could still feel an eerie sensation under her skin, it was the first time she felt so powerful, so in control of everything.

She looks under her chin, to where she was cut by Valery and to her stomach, there wasn't so much of a scar. Ever since her fight with Ember, Jazz realize there was a certain magic within her, power she could use to protect Danny and keep the wenches away from him.

To make him hers forever and ever. After her bath and getting properly dress she headed to the kitchen where Maddie had done fixing breakfast, Danny was sitting at the table, his eyes glue to his meal, but it didn't seem like he and Maddie had a "talk."

During breakfast the raven hair boy couldn't avoid the disappointed glances Maddie gave Danny and Jazz, he knew it wasn't normal to be having sex with his own sister, but he couldn't avoid feeling and reacting to her beautiful body.

Many boys would kill to have just one night with her, and Danny could have her at any moment he wanted, he gave thanks to the fact of having been born as her brother, otherwise how could a geek like him ever have the chance to speak to someone like Jazz.

The woman saw them get ready for another day at the city, she couldn't do anything to stop Jazz from taking advantage of her brother. Maddie puzzle the pieces together one by one and even though Danny told her, he forces himself on Jazz.

That was far from the truth, now she understood Jazz convinced Danny to fool around with her in bed, using his brotherly love against him. The boy cares and loves her dearly, so much he would do anything for her.

With an unusual cheerful smile Jazz pulled Danny out the door as they headed over to the shopping mall. Days after finding out their new relationship Maddie venture into her room, specifically to her closet.

Hiding in among other clothes and buried under her daily wares Maddie found pants too tight for her and clothes of less than modest demeanor, but above all her lingerie, the very same that made her husband think Jazz was selling herself during the nights.

Seeing both of her children leave in Jasmine's car, Maddie notices some red and blue lights on the opposite side of where her kids where going, squinting her eyes she could almost make out a couple of police patrol cars several blocks down.

(XXXXX)

People had gathered at the entrance of a dirty alleyway, only a single police tape kept the onlookers from entering, curious watchers tried to take pictures of what was going on, but all they could see was a turnover car.

A few more meters inside was a news crew reporting live the events that took place, Harriet Chin stood in front of the wrecked car as her cameraman focused the lens over the corpse of a young man.

"As you can see, there's yet another brutal killing. Reports say there's at least eight victims." Said Harriet. Amity Park television news channel was having a field day with the recent outburst of unprecedented violence.

The morning was greeted with the screaming of a local woman who was unfortunate enough to find the bodies, the rains had washed away most of the blood with the exception of the stains inside the car.

Aragon watches as the body of who once was Valery gray's boyfriend, his headless body laid on the flip over car, the corpse still on the driver's seat while his head was found behind a dumpster several meters away.

As the detective and his partner walk down the alley, they could see various police CSI members already working hard on the bodies, but not just them as there were also members of Walker's crew.

Aragon quietly asks Dorothea if she knew what the GIW stood for, as he gives a sideways glance to the acronym written on their white chemical suits, but the woman knew as much as he did.

"Don't tell me you believe Jazz Fenton did this too."- Asked Dorothea with a humorous tone.

The man with long greyish hair looks at his blonde sister with a stern look on his eyes, it was well known among the detective that Aragon blame Jasmine Fenton for the murder of Star Griffin.

Also, for orchestrating the rape of Sam Manson using the exchange student Gregor Baker, though of course there was no solid evidence about his theories, to that matter their only lead as to the killer of student Poindexter was set free.

"Please don't underestimated my intelligence."- said Aragon as he came up to a second victim.

Her face was crush inside her skull, leaving no trace of who she once was. Long black hair covers the hole that now took the place of her face, on a closer inspection Aragon saw small pieces of glass.

"Who ever did this, punch the girl so hard he threw her into the windshield." Continued the man.

Further down the alley more bodies came up, slashes on their backs and faces, severed arms and legs were scatter around. Aragon and Dorothea saw a second girl with her intestines poured out as she laid on the floor next to the wall.

A third headless girl kneeling in the middle of the alley though the slash came across the middle of her mouth, a fourth victim with blonde hair was further down, she was mauled to death.

Just around the corner several blocks down, both detectives saw Walker and his coworker. To their left was yet another body embedded inside a dumpster, and what seems to be a hobo press against the wall.

Dorothea had seen horrible things in her years of police work but never something so brutal, only a lump of meat was left of the girl, her organs and intestines were scatter around the alley, some still glue on the walls. Her arms and legs were all on opposite ends.

"Seems the creature took special attention to this one"- said Walker showing the crush skull.

Even Aragon averted his eyes upon seeing the brains matter splatter out from the head, the one eye man shows both detectives a lunch pass with the victim's photo on the corner.

"Valery Gray… Why doesn't this surprise me."- said Aragon.

Someone tried to frame the chubby girl for Star Griffin's death just like with Bridget, but her alibi was solid and was set free, but now she lays in multiple pieces across this filthy alley where not even cheap hookers would come to work.

Dorothea commented that Jasmine's house was just five blocks down the street from where they found the flip over car and the first victims, neither of the police detectives believe in coincidences.

"Did Valery find out something we didn't?" asked Aragon.

Dorothea suggested in checking with the Fenton's just to be save, but her partner refuse to such an idea as that would alert Jazz to them. If she was involved in this slaughter, it would be in their best interest not to give themselves away.

"Ever since these ghost-demon things showed up, I've been wondering. What if she found a way to control one of them? What if Jazz is using a ghost to get rid of her competition?" questioned Aragon.

"That's quite the possibility but I think there's something else at play here. Even if the girl could somehow control one of these creatures, it can't be because of a drug trade, no one in their right mind would use such power for something so stupid."- Replied Walker.

(XXXXX)

As the day grew on Penelope walks inside an old decrepit building, her steps lead her down to the basement and into a second set of stairs, as she came near the door the sounds of machines and electricity were heard.

Upon entering the room, she saw a large metal man laying over an iron bed and an eerie looking man with disheveled white hair working on the robot, the echoing sounds of Penelope's high heels made the man aware of her presence.

"Spectra, glad you came over on such a short noticed"- Said Technus without taking his eyes away from the machine.

The redhead psychiatrist walked over with her arms folded around her chest, soon she noticed a burned body inside the robot. She had known Nicholai for a very long time and was well aware of his eccentricities.

Within the robot was a burn corpse with cables protruding from the body into the machine, legs and arms were replace with metallic tubes and wires all embedded within the bones.

"I see you're still playing with that trinket of yours"- said Spectra as she also questions why he wanted to see her.

Nicholai turns around to see her as he puts down a bloody screwdriver on the table, Spectra didn't like working with the mad scientist, but he was the first man she met and couldn't drain energy from ever since she arrived from the other world.

The mad scientist explains how his main source of income had abruptly died by the hands of his creation, also how his laboratory was destroyed, the redhead woman looks at him and waves her hand while she asks, what does it has to do with her?

"Well, my dear little succubus. I think we got a superhero in our hands, but right now I need money and since my last employer died, I want something else. So, I was thinking about starting our little business."- said Technus.

He had known about Spectra's very small-time operation, since he made the program which help her find suitable buyers for her potion, but so far only a couple of dozens had bought, as she refuse to expand, mostly fearing police intervention.

There wasn't much the cops could do to stop her if it came down to a fight but still, she was very weakened ever since her escape from the other world. Now Nicolai wanted to join in her part-time job.

"I believed its time for you to expand operations, not to mention my experiments are expensive, so it's for the best if we collaborated." Proposed Nicolai.

Spectra was adamant in doing this, but she needed the energy, grieve was the best source for her energy but there was only so much she could extract from a single individual before it no longer produces.

Lust was just as powerful as grieve and could be repeated infinitely so long the victim was alive, but to turn her potion into something of a much larger scale could draw unwanted attention, mainly of this "superhero" Technus mentioned.

"What do you know about this hero?"- asked Penelope.

"Young, inexperienced but isn't afraid of dying or taking a life, he even beat Skulker in a one on one fight"- casually remark the scientist.

The redhead woman knew it would take a lot of effort to beat the metal man, even she would have a very hard time dealing with the beast Nicolai was fixing, but he did make a point, it was high time to expand her "love" to others.

She made a mistake by sending the potion to a prune such as Jasmine Fenton, who most likely never even use it, she would need the extra power if this so-called hero came knocking at her door.

"Find. We'll work together"- said Penelope as she explains what she needs to brew more potion.

The woman understood most of the energy would be wasted, since she had no way to farm it all, with Jazz she waited for weeks for her to used it and she never even tried one single bottle.

(XXXX)

After dinner Maddie remain in the living room watching television, though she couldn't hear what was going on upstairs, she knew Danny and Jazz were having sex inside the redhead's room.

A normal caring mother would do all in her power to stop this behavior but if Jazz expose her infidelity to Jack, things could get very ugly for her. The man was already on Jazz's side ever since he almost had her send to work at a strip club, and maybe even a brothel.

It was almost a certain possibility he would put a blind eye and a deaf ear for her, but as for the cheating wife, that would be a different story. While Maddie consider all her option, Jazz unglue herself off Danny.

The boy was in wonderland, never had he imagine spending an evening having sex with the hottest girl in the neighborhood, he wasn't sure what kind of deal she and their mother had strike but he was most grateful with it nonetheless.

His crime fighting efforts were finally being rewarded though still unrecognized, but to have someone more than willing to sleep with him was beyond amazing, no longer did he care if it was his sister.

It was still odd to know his mother was in the floor below, he made sure Jazz didn't make to much noise, but instead he was the one making the girly sounds much to his embarrassment.

The raven hair boy watches his sister walk out the room after saying she needed a bath, mostly impulse by the summer heat and the fact she didn't want to have a distasteful smell. Though tempted to join her in the shower, Danny prefer to remain in bed as his legs tremble, not even the battles he had with Skulker and Ember made his legs shake like Jazz did.

Once the girl was in the bathroom, Danny relax. Never had he imagine his life would have taken such a turn, his phone suddenly rang announcing a message from Tucker, the boy wanted to talk to him in person.

After arranging a meeting time Danny fell asleep over his belly, it was a single minute later that Jazz walk back inside. The redhead took notice of the phone in his hand, gently she removes it from his grasp.

"Technically I'm his girlfriend now, so that gives me the right to check his phone"- whispered Jazz.

It took her but a mere minute to find the access code into Danny's phone, the last text was from Tucker who asked to meet with him the following day, Jazz would have preferred if the techno-geek wasn't around anymore since he was starting to hugged her "boyfriend" time.

There were many texts from Sam as well as several calls, reading each text she noticed the goth was hanging out with her uncle Robert, showing him all around town and even spending a couple of nights with his family.

So far Jazz couldn't see anything that show the goth had any more interest in her brother, she was glad to know her competition was out but she scoff her poor taste in men, preferring to sleep with Tucker instead of Danny, though of course if she had tried to seduced her brother, Sam would have ended in a worse state than Valery and her friends combined together.

She was well aware that her brother needed time for himself, as clingy girlfriend tends to make their boyfriends uneasy and force a brake up early in the relationship, the redhead gently moved Danny to his side and over his back so she could also lay down next to him, she heard the family RV parked.

Ever since her father got his new job with the feds, he had started coming back home late, the redhead more than welcomes this new behavior as it led her deal just with her mother who she had in her clutches.

Not wanting to get out of the bed she cuddles up to her sleeping beauty, while her father greeted Maddie with his loud voice.

(XXXXX)

Danny walked over to Tuckers house, upon arriving he saw the red brick wall and the hanging garden on the windows where Mrs. Foley was busy trimming and watering her roses yet she told him Tucker was in his room.

The boy greeted the woman as she told him the door was unlocked, Danny had come several times to visit though most of his visits were with Sam, at least before she had put in some distance between her boys.

Danny venture beyond the living room and up the stairs, though Tucker was an only child his door had a sign reading, "no brats allowed," it was slightly amusing for the raven hair boy to see this.

He could never place such a sign over his door as he more than welcome his sister at any moment, upon entering the first thing he saw and much to his dislike was the wall where Tucker and his computer were, the wooden wall was covered with Sam's photos.

Most were of her posing, eating, talking and sleeping, theses last pictures of her sleeping were odd as she had her shoulders bare, but her chest cover under a white sheet, Danny had been to her room on many occasions and knew for a fact her bedsheets were purple.

He knew where those photos in particular were taken, but he couldn't judge his best friend for taken pictures of the girl he's so in loved with, the second thing the boy notice was that Tucker's pants were around his ankles.

The dark skin boy didn't seem to take notice of Danny, not even when he stood four steps away from him. The computer screen had a poorly photoshop image of Sam, the girl's body had been replaced with that of a porn star with her legs wide open and exposing her unnaturally large breast.

"Tucker, were you watching porn all day?!"- Asked Danny in shock.

"I can't feel my dick"- replied Tucker almost in a whisper.

It took the dark skin boy a full minute to realized what he just said and to who he said it. Blushing redder than a tomato he sprints of his chair apologizing; Danny shook it off knowing all too well his friend no longer had a sex life.

Even he could jerk himself off silly if Jazz suddenly stop wanting to sleep with him, he couldn't even imagine himself sitting in front of his computer jacking off anymore. While he waited for Tucker to return from the bathroom, Danny browse the computer, within he found many files with gothic style girls hardly dress, he didn't even know there was gothic porn.

It was a distasteful discovery to see a file with photoshop images of his sister in a similar position as the shopped image of Sam, but the date on the image was from a couple of months before Tucker and Sam had started a "relationship."

Danny knew many boys had a crush on his beautiful sister, only Thomas had the courage to asked her out but she was just too much of a woman for him to handle, rather than being upset with the fake photo of Jazz he found it hilarious.

While Tucker and surely other boys had jerk off to mental images of Jazz, he could actually enjoy having the real girl every night, while others moan her name in their sleep Danny could make her moan his name on his bed.

A few seconds later Tucker return and instantly saw Jasmine's file open, once again he apologizes as he tried to explain those images were fakes, no matter how well done they were, and that he never tried to take any lascivious pictures of his sister.

With a smirk Danny offer to forgive him if he erases the pictures on the spot, Tucker took great pride in his photoshopping abilities, though even someone who never use a computer before would know those images were fake.

"Sorry man, those were from a very long time ago"- apologized Tucker once more.

Something like that could ruin any friendship but Danny told him it was ok, so long he never tried it again. But in the back of his mind Danny was bursting out laughing, perhaps it was something like a toxic masculinity pride, he knew Jazz would never take any sort of interest for Tucker.

After calming down a little, Tucker recalled the reason he wanted to see his friend, pointing over to the corner of his room, he shows him a large camping bag, Tucker wanted to take Sam to a camping trip but things didn't go as plan.

Firstly, her parents wouldn't allow it without a proper guardian, this request was completely out of the question as he wanted to skinny dip with the goth, second and most important was finding out about Brian and the fact she slept with him.

Tucker had promise never to date Sam again after this but his lust was taking the best of him, his old porn collection filled with voluptuous blondes and tan brunets had been replaced with pale black hair gothic girls.

"What do you want me to do?"- asked Danny.

"Can you convince your sister to take us to Lake Eerie?"- replied Tucker.

Danny raise an eyebrow as he folded his arms around his chest and with his finger pointed over to the computer, Tucker instantly knew Danny was worried he might try something with Jazz if things didn't work out with Sam.

The dark skin boy instantly explain he didn't want Jazz, that she's Danny's girl. The dark skin boy wanted Danny to accompanied them, and for Jazz to chaperone them to the lake, he remined his best friend about the fakes of Jazz were very old.

But with both Danny and Casper high's awarded winning honor student, there would be no way for Sam's parents to refuse them this time. Tucker didn't hold back his tongue as he explain all the depravities he wanted to tried with Sam, given the fact they got together again, he even promises to set his camp as far as he could from Danny's tent.

The raven hair boy's imagination was set loose, wondering if Jazz would agree to not only to skinny dip with him but to walk around naked in the wilderness, the idea of seeing her nude under the warm summer sun or to see her come out from the lake with only the water running down her perfect figure made him slightly hard.

Danny wasn't interest in seeing Sam naked, though he had seen her in much more compromising situations, but her body couldn't even begin to compare to that of his sister, normally boys would be disgusted by seeing their own sisters naked but Danny actually looked forward to it every night.

"No promises but I'll see what I can do"- said Danny.

No longer been able to stand the stench of Tucker semen permeating the room from his recent jerking off, Danny left the boy to his fake pictures of Sam and hopefully no more of his sister, otherwise he would have to solved it with a couple of punches.

A few days later Danny call Tucker telling him Jazz agree to take them to the lake and even took the time to speak to Sam's parents, it took both boys by surprise since they were aware she never got along with Sam.

But all it took was to convince her was to agree to a little fantasy she been wanting to tried out but couldn't ask out of embarrassment, even Danny was excited about her fantasy even though she hadn't explained him what it was.

Danny put away his phone as he looks around the warehouse he was in, dozens of men and women lay in scatter in pieces around the floor, Phantom had come across some gangster and followed them to their hideout.

He no longer cares to keep them alive anymore, the memories of Frederick and his men, along with the fat men that tried to buy his sister's virginity and take her by force, still linger in his head.

Danny was blessed with power and might, now he understood how wrong had he taken his crime fighting endeavors, letting them live only meant they would try again and again. Phantom flew back home, feeling like a hero for having destroyed yet another criminal group.

(XXXXX)

Jazz organized the weekend trip to lake eerie; she wasn't keen on going outdoors but Danny insisted on going there. It wouldn't be much of an issue if it weren't for the fact that Sam Manson was also going with Tucker.

The redhead reclines on her chair as she read articles about Lake eerie, the place wasn't a particularly popular place for camping trips unless you were into the foggy and damp conditions. The lake in itself was well known for being "haunted" so not many visited. Photos of the lake show dark waters and scary looking trees; a few cabins could be rented for dirt cheap prices.

She was enticed into going once Danny told her about a fantasy he wanted to play out, the boy wanted a nudist adventure, it was stupid and silly but still it was exciting, only problem was Sam and Tucker.

Though the dark skin boy had been saving up for this trip and even got a part-time job to deal with any unwanted money problems, the cabins were very widely spread out and knowing Danny's lust, she wouldn't need to pack too many clothes.

Perhaps their favorite lingerie would be in order. The website didn't mention any wild animals living nearby or any animal attacks for that matter, so both could go skinny dipping to the lake once the brats were asleep.

At least the redhead wasn't so superstitious, therefore she dismissed the rumors of hauntings, though she met with a rock diva who can fly and use magic through her guitar, even so Jazz was still adamant about sharing her parent's ghost believes.

Danny came inside her room after a short gaming evening with Tucker, he was notably excited about making Jazz's fantasy a reality, their parents were out for a romantic dinner, so the kids had the house for themselves.

Of course, this was a "suggestion" Jazz did to her mother, the redhead didn't want any wondering eyes during her love making sessions, locking the door and windows wasn't enough anymore. Jazz wasn't sure if their mother spying on them for fear of what they were doing and trying to find a way to stop them or perhaps it was a morbid voyeurism that awaken in Maddie.

Spying on their children as they broke the taboo in their own house, perhaps Maddie simply like watching others have sex, whatever the reason Jazz didn't like to have an audience during her special time with Danny.

Like an obedient puppy, the raven hair boy laid undress as his sister instructed him. He had been naked in front of her many times already and done so much to each other but even so, he felt unusually excited.

"What kind of fantasy does she want to do?"- wondered Danny as Jazz escorted him to his bedroom.

The boy knew his sister was into the normal stuff, if one were to ignore the incest. Jasmine never tried anything beyond fellatios and normal sex, so it made Danny especially excited to wonder what she wanted to try.

"I wonder if she wants to try that anal stuff. She's let me play with that hole before but she never once let inside"- thought Danny.

As the boy laid on the bed, he notices how Jazz was tying his hands around the metallic bars of the headboard, his feet bound to the other side, his whole body expose and at the mercy of his sister.

"Give me a minute Sweetheart." Said the redhead as she walks to her room.

Danny felt somewhat uncomfortable as Jazz left the door open, there would be no way for him to explain this to his mother if she were to suddenly come back from her date.

After waiting for a few minutes Danny notice his penis had gone soft, his eyes widen in slight fear as he saw Jazz walk in wearing a black leather harness, her breast and vagina expose, in her right hand a leather flail meant for this kind of game, while in her left hand was a red candle.

Danny gulp down, he really didn't want to play this game she had in mind but refuse to speak his mind as he didn't want to be seen as a wimp in front of Jazz, should he refuse to enacted her fantasy might make her reconsider taking them to the lake.

Which meant his own fantasy would be out as well, and perhaps even his sex life would end. Jazz passed her leather flail over his face as she mounted him, her eyes wide as she had her brother in her full control.

"If you don't want to do this just tell me, or if it's too much." Whispered the redhead.

"I can take it…master?"- replied Danny trying to follow in her game.

The first drop of hot wax fell on his chest making him quiver in the bed, Jazz expected him to get hard instantly but he remain soft, therefore she started to rubbed herself on her brother's crotch.

With the pain subsiding he finally got an erection, not wanting to waste the moment Jazz penetrated herself with Danny's meat rod, as she did her body jerk letting more candle wax fall on his belly.

Danny wasn't ready for so much, but his manly pride kept him from screaming, he had endured far worse already, a little wax wasn't going to freak him out, but even so he didn't understand why anyone would want to feel pain.

Jazz was so absorbed in her riding that she didn't notice how much wax was falling on Danny, so much tears were falling out from his eyes, the mixture of pain and pleasure was simply too much for him.

The redhead could feel how Danny was filling her up, though she forgot to use a condom she didn't forget to take her birth control pills, breathing heavily she lowers her eyes to Danny. Her eyes open in horror as she saw tears streaming down from his eyes all the way down to his chin, red wax cover most of his chest and belly, she blew off the candle and tossed it to the side.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"- repeated the girl as she loosens the ties on her brother.

She wanted to try something new with Danny, to find something they could like, but perhaps BDSM was too advance for them, Jazz in a flash ran to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel. After cleaning her brother, she offers him the flail.

"You can punish me…" whispered the girl.

"It wasn't so bad, but I don't think we're repeating it"- dismissed Danny.

But Jazz still felt horrible for how bad things ended, it wasn't as fun as the website she saw explain it to be, the redhead insisted on being punish for doing something so foolish. Danny licks his lips as he caresses her bum, Jazz looks up to him as he kindly as for her "back" door, with deep gulp she agrees. It was by far less intense then what she had planned out for that night.

The redhead put herself on all fours as she spreads her buttocks, the raven hair boy quickly began to lick her anus as to loosen it up all he could, Danny placed his manhood on her back door.

"Um. Maybe you're too big for me"- said Jazz slightly fearful.

"Too big!?"- Mentally screamed Danny.

Those two simple words filled him with an unusual manly pride, to hear Jasmine say he was "too big" was just far too good for his adolescent ears, so much he unconsciously let himself slide inside her making her squirm and bite down on the pillow.

(XXXXX)

Once Friday evening came around, Jazz stood in front of the house porch watching or rather glaring at Sam while she and her family spoke with the Fenton's, Jeremy and Pamela stood next to Mr. Maurice.

The redhead wanted to know the details as to why Tucker insisted on having her chaperone him and Sam to Lake Eerie, she had a few ideas, but the one that stood out from the others was simpler in nature.

"Maybe he just wants to fuck that little whore? But why would he come up with such a convoluted plan? Can he just give a twenty for her used-up pussy?"- Jazz question mentally.

Even though it had been more than a few days since she and Danny had a more intense sexual encounter, her ass still sore which could make her driving skills slightly more limited.

The redhead observes her brother load her car trunk with Sam, Tucker and her own bags, it would be marvelous trip if it were only Danny and herself but according to her brother, Tucker rented out a second nearby cabin.

She was sure the dark skin boy wanted to sleep with Sam, but couldn't muster the courage to do it hence going to this trip would leave her without any other option than accepting, though there was the slight possibility the goth could try and seduce Danny. But if such a thing happened it would be very easy for her to get rid of Sam, internet rumors said many visitors either disappear or were found mauled by an unknown animal.

Jazz could hear her father sing praises of her, saying how good of a student she is and how trustworthy, she knew Jack wouldn't badmouth her after all the stupid and dangerous things he made the girl go through.

"Princess are you sure you can handle all three of them?"- asked Maddie.

The Fenton matriarch didn't approve of her relationship with Danny, no mother in their right mind could accept her only son and daughter to have a romantic relationship, she knew something had to be done.

"Don't worry mom, as your most responsible child, I can handle a bunch of teens."- Answered Jazz.

Her smirk died down as she saw a figure she had tried to bury, behind Maddie was a glasses wearing boy with short brown hair and a homemade cotton vest, Jazz glares at her mother perhaps for the first time in her life.

"Sorry to intrude like this but your mother asked me to back you up Jazz."- said Tom.

Maddie knew exactly what her daughter's intentions were with Danny, the boy was young and naïve so the redhead manipulated him constantly or so she thought, her prove was that Danny instantly admitted raping his sister. She knew that was impossible, Danny love her dearly, so much he would lie for her, to keep her reputation unscathed. Danny would prefer to spend years in prison than to see Jazz humiliated.

Maddie was more than sure she was using Danny as some sort of relieved tool, she was worried Jazz might just throw the boy away once she was bored of him, and most likely ended up sending her son to a therapist. Jazz's eyes move beyond the boy and saw a chubby looking woman in her mid-forties, and a geeky looking girl next to the woman, the redhead could assume they were Tom's mother and sister.

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton asked us to accompany you kids" said Tom's mother.

The woman complains about the loud city life and how bad things had gotten recently, so much she and her kids wanted a break, so they took up Maddie's offer the moment she asked them to chaperone Jazz and her friends.

Without words to say Jazz climb aboard her car and start it up as she call up her brother and friends to climb in, Tom understood why she was upset in seeing him again, but Maddie insisted on having him help Jazz out.

Tom had high hopes of getting together with Jazz again, he regretted every moment since he broke-up with her, but the redhead wasn't even fazed when he told her of splitting up, and yet now she seems more upset of seeing him here.

"Hopefully she's feeling something for me now."- whispered the boy as he got inside his mom's car.

It would take Jazz and company about an hour to arrive to Lake Eerie, everyone inside the car seem to have their plans broken apart; Danny wanted to have his sister walk around naked in the cabin and in the forest. Jazz had planned out a skinny-dipping session with Danny after the brats were asleep and to make love over the soft ground, Tucker wanted to seduce Sam and make her fall in love with him.

It all went down the drain, Maddie made a move none were expecting. She contacted with Jazz's ex-boyfriend and convince him to tag along with his family, there was no way the woman was letting her daughter and son be alone in the woods.

On a more normal circumstance she would be more than happy to have a whole weekend for herself, not caring for her kids or dealing with their loud playing, but ever since she saw with her own two eyes what they were doing in bed, she couldn't afford to leave them alone anymore.

Initially she left the working for the feds on hold as she wanted to experience a little bit of a sex life even if it meant cheating on her husband for some time, Jack would never know given how clueless he is. Even so, Vlad had rarely contacted her, Maddie was expecting him to jump over her the moment she told him about Jack's new job, much to her surprise he hardly even sent a text message.

Though lately during his change of power, Maddie saw her lover sitting next to Danielle, no matter how much he appreciated his personal assistant, there was no real reason for the little girl to stay so close to him.

Perhaps a little jealousy took place as she began to "follow" him in his social media, the young girl constantly appeared in his pictures, including official portraits, even more now that he left office, the girl was everywhere.

(XXXXX)

Desiree walks inside Vlad's mansion where she sees Danielle watching cartoons in the living room, before going to see her boss the tan woman heads over to greet the young teenager.

Knowing all too well Vlad would be in his office getting things ready for him to retake his place as Vladco CEO, Desiree sat down next to Danielle who happily greets her, the teen had recovered much of her lost weight and there was more life in her eyes.

"Gotta see your dad, but I hope to be babysitting you tonight"- said Desiree as she French kissed the teen.

Licking Danielle's saliva off the corner of her mouth, she headed over to the office, after knocking a couple of times she was given access. Vlad was sitting on his expensive leather chair reading a newspaper article on his computer.

"Do you believe in fate?"- asked Vlad.

"Not really sir"- replied the woman.

The white hair man turns his monitor showing the article he was reading, "Bloodshed in House of Angels" read the title, though Vlad didn't send anyone to killed off the people who abuse of his daughter, all he did was merely tip off the police.

And of course, sent a hearty donation to a few select swat officers just to make sure the ringleader didn't survive the police raid, the article said the headmistress barricaded herself inside her bedroom using some of the children as meat shields.

A sniper bullet to the head made sure she would never harm another innocent soul again, Vlad may be many things, but he was above all a loving father. He couldn't stand the idea of knowing his daughter, his flesh and blood was use like a toy by god knows how many men. Not only did he learn of his daughter's existence by a cruel move of fate, but actually partook in the abuse, though he could blame Desiree for pushing him to have sex with the teen.

But the pain of knowing his daughter was rape was second to the pain he felt upon recalling she was pregnant with the bastard child of one of her many rapists, the private investigator Vlad hire sent a report where he details the existence of an old well used to dispose of unwanted pregnancies.

There was no way for him to know which of the corpses belong to his grandchild, thanks to the doctor he took to check on the girls before "buying" one, Vlad discover Danielle had indeed given birth to a child.

The family he dreams about was broken even before it was a reality; a bastard son, a rape daughter and murder grandchild, all of it weight heavy on his heart and soul, Vlad had all the money in the world and there was nothing he could do to change the past.

Daniel grew up calling another man "dad" while Vlad stood on the sidelines with a fake smile, his daughter Danielle spent most of her life in a whorehouse disguise as an orphanage, while he made sure "his" boy had a normal life, Danielle on the other hand was raped and beaten almost daily. Vlad curse his cowardice for not sending his own men to deal with the headmistress, but he just couldn't have anything link him to the orphanage and leave Danielle alone again.

"Tell me, what are the chances I would get together with the woman I love for a single night, and to discover fourteen years later that I have a son and daughter with her." said Vlad.

Desiree wanted to speak up but understood it was for the best to remain silent, her boss and lover walk over to the window as he places his hands on the frame, taking in the polluted city air he turns over to her.

"I'm starting to believe in fate. The possibilities of finding Danielle a few cities away are astronomical, I didn't even know she was my daughter, it was all by chance, it was as if destiny itself wanted me to find her."- Continued Vlad.

Desiree moves her eyes over to the desk and noticed a few new picture frames, all of Danielle. Vlad was getting too attached to the girl, normally it wouldn't be a problem but given the nature of how they came together would be an issue.

There was also the fact he slept with his daughter, but so far Desiree knew Vlad hadn't touch the girl in any inappropriate manner since then, though the girl was at this moment watching cartoons, she had recently finished her daily lessons.

The former Mayor spare no expense for his daughter's education, the girl hardly knew how to read and write so sending her to a proper school was out of the question, therefore the hiring of private tutors was necessary.

"I'll take a shower while Danielle finished watching her cartoons, got some things to get ready before we go out tomorrow."- said Vlad.

The inevitable question was made as Desiree requested to know where they were going, the man loosen his tie and casually walk over to his assistant with a long smile.

"It's high time for Danielle to formally meet with her mother"- said Vlad.

(XXXXX)

The teens arrived at the lake around seven pm. The sun was starting to go down but even so the fog was so thick it could be cut with a knife, Danny told Tom's family about having rented their own cabin and wanted to be with his friends only.

Jazz wonder where exactly he had obtained the money since he wasn't doing any part-time job, but Tom's mother insisted that all should stay in the same cabin for safety, namely the one she rented out, the woman was sure the kids already planned everything out. Even though they tag along in the last minute she wanted her son to get together with the redhead, she was sure her boy would never have the chance to be with a girl like that in his entire life.

Sam told the older woman about not feeling comfortable being in a cabin with a boy she didn't know anything about, Tucker jump in saying he "accidently" rented out another cabin.

"That was a great idea Tucker. You see Jazz doesn't like being around other people so maybe we can all stay in the cabins we rented out."- said the boy as he winked at his sister.

"Find by me" replied the redhead as she walks inside the wooden cabin.

Tom and his family watch how the girl pulled her brother along with their bags, Tucker show Sam where their cabin was, leaving Tom alone with his mom and sister. Both girls watched him expecting him to do something.

Yet the brown hair boy turns around defeated as he started to pulled out the bags from the car, his eyes turn over to his younger sister. A long hair brunette who seem more a bookworm than his ex-girlfriend.

"Wimp"- muttered the girl who answers to the name Mary.

Within the cabin Jazz and Danny looked around the place, it was a very simple one-story cabin, two room, a living room, a kitchen and something close to a bathroom at the end of the hallway. It could easily fit all six people for a get together but would be more than uncomfortable if all wanted to sleep inside. Both rooms had beds and a closet but Jazz and Danny didn't have the intention of using more than one.

A few hours later Tom knocked on the door asking if they wanted to join them for dinner, the brown hair boy found it rather strange to see Jazz wearing only a towel around her body, while her red hair was disheveled.

Her cheeks were red and puffy, her voice agitated and a few sweat drops were running down her forehead, though before she could refuse him, Danny came from behind his sister wearing only his jeans, Tom didn't like one bit how the boy wrap his arms around her waist.

"Sure, we kinda need a break after that workout, you know unpacking and stuff"- said the boy who was sweating.

Tom wasn't stupid, had it been any other boy, he would have barge in demanding to know what was going on, but even if Jazz had brought over a new boyfriend, there was nothing he could do about it; he had no right to interfere.

The sole reason he was here was because Maddie convince him he had a shot with Jazz, no other boy had caught her blue eyes. No matter how close and comfortable they were with each other, it was still strange for him to see Jazz walk around wearing just a towel in front of her younger brother.

Mary and her mother were both busy grilling some burger while Jazz did the same with hotdogs, the older woman apologize with Sam for not knowing she's a vegetarian, though Jazz didn't even care to offer her anything to eat.

But Tucker was more than ready as he pulls out all kinds of fruits and vegetables to make Sam all the salads she wanted, Danny smirk at the sight of his carnivorous friend making a salad. As they all ate Tom couldn't help but look over at Jazz, he regretted having broken up with the girl nearly a year ago, but her cold demeanor and uncaring nature had taken a toll on him.

He wanted to do more with the redhead, more than just read books in the library or walk from the school to her house, never once had he been inside her room or her house, during their dating days Jazz treated him as something less than a friend.

The boy had practically force her to walk holding hands with him, but now she seems different, it was as if she was actually feeling something, Tom's eyes move over to Danny who had his hand over her tight, Jazz didn't seem to mind at all.

Sam told a scary story about having heard of a murder who slay his victims with a sword, and taking the heads as trophy, too many disappear but those who survive his onslaught told he's a monster.

"The legend says he's an old Hessian horseman send by a princess from the old world, so much was his love for battle that he challenged dozens of men not caring who they were"- said Sam as she musters a dark voice.

Jazz commented on how silly it was to think a killer was set loose on these forgotten woods, the redhead didn't care for made-up scary stories as she wanted to go back into the cabin with Danny.

"The first colonist of Amity Park faced his rage when he raided the towns, so much was his power that people called him the Fright Knight, because he wore a black armor and purple feather helmet. Those who survive fighting him say his eyes glow green." Finished the goth.

Tom, his mom and Mary were all shaking in their spots, but Tucker didn't pay attention as he was too busy thinking of a way to seduce the goth, Jazz too wasn't shock or afraid of this fairy tale as she had battle with a real monster.

Danny yawn loudly saying it was time to go to sleep, to which Jazz agree instantly, though Tom asked if she wanted to talk about old times near the lake, but she ignored him and follow her brother back to the cabin.

The cabin where Tom and his family were staying was slightly bigger than Jazz's as it had one more additional bedroom. The brown hair boy couldn't shake off the image of his ex-girlfriend walking in a towel in front of her brother. His digital watch told him it was already three in the morning but sleep eluded him, feeling thirsty he made his way to the kitchen and took a bottle from the cooler they brought along.

The cold air embraces his body the moment he steps outside, the closest cabin was that of Tucker and Sam, though he could barely see the place due to the increasing fog, knowing all too well Jazz was a sleep he headed over to her cabin using the light in what he assumed was Tucker's room.

His boots bury slightly inside the dirt as Tom made his way, logically he reaches the window instead of the door, from their it would be much harder to reach Jazz, since her light were already off. But as he readies to go around, he heard a light moaning coming from within the room, with a beating heart he follows the sounds, he knew what they were. But of who was the real question, there was absolutely no way Jazz could be in there with Tucker.

Nonetheless it was still a possibility, she had mention seeing someone new, someone better than him. It was heartbreaking but Tom had to make sure, cautiously he peeks his eye through the window. His sister Mary told him not to spy on her since there weren't any curtains in the cabins and no one thought about bringing any, Tom call her a pervert for thinking he would ever want to look at her scrawny body.

"Oh my god! Tucker! I really missed your dick!" Screamed out loud the goth.

They were sure no one could hear them; each cabin was spread apart by the same size of a football field, and aside from Tom and his family there was only Danny and Jazz to worry about. Tucker was more than sure Danny already fuck Jazz to sleep, given how he brag about making her moan like a madwoman, but made a special remark when they had anal sex for the first time.

"Sam! My dick really missed you too!" replied Tucker.

Tom quickly left the two lovebirds to their own, never had he thought this whole trip was for Sam and Tucker to have sex, the more he thought about it the more sense it made, Danny was obviously in the plan, hence the reason he got a second cabin. He and Jazz didn't want to get in the way, the redhead presence also made sense as she was the driver, most likely getting some cash out of it, but Tom and his family ruin most of it.

"Is that why Maddie wanted me to come, to avoid this mess. It's really not my business to interfere in." said Tom before going back to his cabin perhaps a little overly excited.

The following morning Tom walk over to the lake, it was there that he saw Jazz swimming with her brother, he sat down and watch her, mesmerized by her beauty, her cabin was the closest to the lake while his was on the contrary the farthest, his mom and sister were still asleep.

He casually walks closer to them upon seeing Jazz swim up to the edge before sitting down, as he greeted the girl she instantly stood up, Tom went quiet as he saw the redhead wearing nothing at all, he was even more surprise when Danny cover her expose breast by tightly holding on to them while she cover her crotch.

"Turn the fuck around man!"- ordered the boy as Jazz cover herself with her blouse and ran inside the cabin.

The angered glare the smaller boy gave him made Tom shiver, it was the kind of glare a boyfriend gives after catching a voyeur, Tom apologized before heading back to his own cabin. The image of Jazz bare back and perfectly round ass was burn inside his eyes, but as he drew further from them, he realized a question that should have been made the moment he saw his ex.

"Why the hell was she swimming naked in front of her brother?" questioned Thomas.

(XXXXX)

Saturday evening had arrived, it had only been but a single day since the Fenton kids went out camping, Maddie was already bored out of her mind not only was it her husband's day off, but he refuses to do anything aside from watching television.

She couldn't even call Vlad to arranged a "date" since her husband would start making questions, before he was too engrossed with his inventions but now, he just wanted to relax in front of the TV. The doorbell suddenly rang, neither of them were expecting any visitors, upon opening the door Maddie saw none other than Vlad Masters, she hadn't arranged any sort of meeting with the man so far.

He was well aware Jack was off work on weekends, Maddie looked behind her lover and noticed a second man in an expensive looking suit, next to him was Vlad's personal assistant Desiree and her daughter.

"Good evening Maddie, I would like to have a word with you… and your husband"- said Vlad oddly serious.

Maddie knew something wasn't quite right with his tone of voice, without being invited in, he and his crew waltz inside Fenton Works, Jack obviously greeted his old college buddy with a hug that Vlad didn't reciprocate.

The large man invited Vlad and his "friends" to take a seat in the living room, as they walk towards the sofa, Jack notice the young girl with long black hair, it was the very first time he had seen the teen though Maddie had spoken of the kid before.

Upon joining the rest at the living room, he couldn't take his eyes away from the girl, there was an odd familiarity he couldn't point out no matter how hard he tried, her blue eyes and slightly tan skin, but above all her face resembled too much of Danny's.

"You know kiddo, you look a lot like my boy." Remarked Jack as he tried to lighten the mood.

"As a matter of fact, Jack, she's Danny's twin sister"- replied Vlad.

Both Maddie and her husband pale as the man with an expensive suit put a file over the coffee table, the man was Vlad's attorney and the file contain the paternity test and Danielle's medical sheet.

"Fourteen years ago, your wife and I had, let's say…. a casual encounter and, Danielle and her brother were conceived that night"- said Vlad as calmly as possible.

Jack's face turned red with fury, he looks upon his wife who hung her head down in sheer embarrassment and shock, never had she thought that one-night stand would come to hunt her again. The woman was sure she forged the papers correctly, bribe the laboratory technician, there was no way Vlad could prove Danny is his son, but the paternity test lay over the coffee table, Maddie knew the truth and chose to bury it under a set of lies.

The large man felt betrayed and heartbroken, but above all, he felt disappointed in his beloved wife who swore to love him in sickness and in health, poor or rich. Rage overtook him as he tried to stand up to beat Vlad black and green, but the moment he lifted his body, a pair of mighty hands force him down.

Jack was by no means a physically weak man, and very few had the strength to push him down, but two goons in black suits did just that, Jack turned his anger glare towards the men Vlad brought in for his personal protection.

Years of friendship had just been thrown out the window, though not for petty reasons but because Vlad wanted his paternal rights over Danny, he wanted to have his own family, even if it meant destroying another.

Both men stare at each other, if it weren't for the bodyguards Vlad would leave Fenton Works in a stretcher or a body bag, Jack's eyes move over to the young teenage girl who looked clearly frightened.

One of the bodyguards pulls the medical sheet straight to Jack's face, he could see the graphic charts and though written in technical mumbo-jumbo, he could read the DNA test proving Vlad's paternity.

Danielle's chart show she shared the same genes as Danny, though Jack could easily tell both teens were twins by just looking at them. Unlike the confident gaze his son has, this girl had a gloomier stare.

"I don't know what your planning but Danny and Jazz are MY kids"- remarked Jack as he shook off the men holding him down.

"The Court might disagree with you Jack"- replied Vlad threating with a lawsuit.

Even under the threats of a lawsuit, Jack didn't falter or tremble. For years he stood up for Vlad whenever he was bullied or ridicule at college, but all that meant nothing to Vlad. He slept with Maddie on the first given chance, backstab Jack and threw away their friendship, now Jack knew the kind of man his former best friend really is, a backstabbing son of a bitch.

"I understand how hard this is for you Jack, but I want Daniel to came live with me, his real father"- ordered Vlad.

His goons were too focus on Jack to react to Maddie, even Vlad was surprise once the woman slap him across the face, her eyes filled with anger, never had she been so filled with rage.

Danielle instantly pulls her "mother" by the hair as she pushes the older and much stronger woman away, it was the first time Vlad or Desiree saw the teen so angry, normally she was meek and scared, the tan assistant pulled her away knowing all too well why she reacted like that.

Vlad and Desiree were the only people in the world who ever care for her, the only ones who saw her as a human being and not like some piece of meat to use and dispose of.

"Maddie I'm doing this for you, for us, our family. Please think about your daughter." Implore Vlad.

Though Danielle was excited to finally meet her mother, she had lost all care for the woman who hardly could compete with Desiree, the young teen looks at her, to the woman who was supposed to be her "mom," all the girl saw was an old, pale and chubby lady.

While Desiree had the color of the caramels she loves to snack on, a young and beautiful body, Danielle more than enjoyed to be in her arms, to smell her delicious fragrance and to let herself be caress by her slender finger.

"That night was a mistake; everything was a mistake, all of it was a mistake. I don't know why your doing this but Jack is my husband, and Danny my son" said the woman as she looks over to the girl.

"And Jasmine my only daughter." Vlad was clearly hurt by Maddie's words.

The man was expecting her to jump into his arms and cast away her buffoon of a husband, to hugged Danielle, the ever realistic and cold-headed Vlad Masters was victim to illusion and fantasy as he firmly believes in the imaginary scenario where Maddie would choose him over Jack and Jazz.

Maddie's decision was an obvious one, she only wanted some lustful moments with Vlad but the bottom line was that Jack is her husband and she would stand by his side no matter what, she forgave and overlook the fact he tried to sell Jasmine to a strip-club.

Though in the end he tried desperately to weasel his way out of the deal, and even fought of the men that came to pick up Jazz, the woman forgave him for getting the family into a multimillion-dollar debt and for wasting her youthful years chasing ghosts.

Now it was Jack's turn to forgive and forget. A one-night stand wasn't as grave as trying to sell their daughter or nearly taking the family to bankruptcy with the most possible outcome to live on the streets.

"You heard MY wife! Now get your sorry ass outta my house before I beat you and idiots out. Why don't you go back to your damn cat or something"- threaten Jack as he extended his most recent Fenton Brand electric anti-creep stick.

"Sorry Danielle, but I already cried and buried my daughter, there's no place for you here, not now at least." Added Maddie with a sorrowful heart, she couldn't accept the young girl so soon.

Vlad couldn't hold his tears or his anger, he felt just as betrayed as Jack did earlier but before he could do something he will regret later on, Desiree took hold of his wrist and under a stoic glance Vlad understood it wasn't the time to lower himself to barbarism.

"I believe everything as been spoken, you might consider contacting your attorney as mister Vlad wants to claim his paternal rights over Daniel"- said Desiree as she and Danielle pull Vlad away.

The bodyguards gave their most terrifying glares over to the Fenton's before closing the door leaving Jack behind hugging his wife tightly, the woman knew she screw up by seeing Vlad behind her husband's back.

What she thought were casual encounters that would never come to haunt her, not only did they come back but bite her hard, her marriage had gone through many and very difficult struggles and this wasn't the worse.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry"- apologized Maddie as she cried over her man's shoulder.

"There's nothing to forgive, it was a long time ago, we weren't alright then and he took advantage of you." Said Jack as he kisses her forehead.

Maddie and Jack sat down on the couch in silence as their favorite game show started, though none could hear the host chattering about the contestant's foolish answers to simple fourth grade math problems.

Memories of Danny's birth came to their minds.

(XXXXX)

It was a rainy night fourteen years ago in Amity park hospital, Jack watch with terrified eyes as his son came out from Maddie, a little red bundle of meat with a swollen face, upon being slap on the butt he began to cry.

The sobbing of the child let everyone know he was alive and well, Jack sigh in relieve as he was handed over his baby boy, with tears in his eyes the large man welcome Daniel to the world.

"It's your sister's turn to come out, wish her luck"- said Jack.

Maddie push and groan as the baby girl came out, the woman gave much thought to her second daughter's name, Violet was to be her name as her first child was name Jasmine, so naturally another flower related name was in order.

As Jack hug his son he hears the second slap but no cries came out, both he and Maddie turn their eyes over to the doctors who put the girl over a table and begin examining her, they listen to her heart and check why she's not breathing.

Quickly they put her inside an incubator and rush her out as the head doctor explain in between medical lingo how the girl had respiratory problems, Maddie asked her husband to give her the baby and to check on Violet.

For hours he waited outside the maternity ward hoping for good news, the hours grew and no one came to see him. Jack was becoming desperate by his lack of answers. Finally, a nurse told him his daughter was apparently find but would keep her under close observation just to be sure.

Happy and calm he sat on the bench knowing that soon he and Maddie would properly meet with their new born daughter, he even wonders if Jazz would get along with her new brother and sister as she was oddly quiet for a girl her age.

Suddenly his phone began ringing, Vlad was on the other side wanting to know how things were going, his voice sounded crack almost as if he were about to cry, though Jack thought it was because the man was so happy for the kids' birth that brought tears to his eyes.

While the men talk through their phones a couple of doctors ran around desperate, a single nurse and a handful of security guards search high and low, the chief doctor watched the monitors in the security room overviewing the maternity ward.

"How could this have happened?"- questioned the man as he bit his thumb.

Within the ward was a crying nurse, the woman dosed off for just a few minutes before realizing the window was wide open, just as one of the incubators with a missing newborn, her heart nearly stopped.

The nurse ran over to the alarm but the damn button was out of order, therefore she had no other option but to run to the closest guard station and inform about the abducting, without wasting a second the guard callout for a general alarm.

"Has the family been informed?"- asked the hospital director viewing the surveillance footage.

The camera was place just outside the hallway overviewing the door, but not on inside of the ward. The hospital had gone through a very difficult financial situation recently when Vlaco industries cease their donations.

"No sir, I'll try to break the news to the Fenton's as gently as possible." said the chief doctor.

The director looks upon the midnight report and notice several stillborn were on the reports, some from drug addicted mothers and others by natural causes, the man knew what it meant to report an infant abduction. Police would be involved and lawsuits would ruin the hospital, even if by some miracles the Fenton's gave them the pardon, the entire hospital reputation would be shattered into pieces.

All they knew was that the culprit slides open an unlock window in the first floor most likely using the pipes on the wall to climb up, the nurse was new and had no proper sense of alertness. Though she claims to have dose off for just a minute, for all the director and the head doctor knew she could have fallen asleep for hours and not notice the kidnaper walk inside, there was also the possibility she works with the criminal.

"We can't do that"- said the director.

"Sir, we have to tell the family"- replied the chief doctor.

The director lean on his chair, he didn't want more problems. The cameras didn't film the abduction, only the nurse in the maternity ward knew what happened and so did a couple of security guards and a third guard in the monitor room.

The chief doctor also knew the bad situation the hospital was in, this abduction could bring down the hospital for good, the director explains him about using one of the stillborn from the junkies to pass it as the stolen child.

He couldn't believe what he was being told to do, but what else was there to be done, tell the Fenton's that due to their incompetence their daughter was stolen and no one notice it happened, that the only working cameras are in the hallways, though they have two inside the maternity ward neither of them work.

Someone would pay for this, either the criminal or the doctors in charge, the chief doctor sat down as he hung his head low and wrap his fingers around, he didn't want to, but the director convince him to do it if he wanted to keep his practitioner license.

"God fucking damnit, you're a fucking asshole. I'll do it…" said the man before exiting the room.

Maddie cry her eyes out as did Jack while the nurse in charge of the maternity ward avoided looking at them as they hug a stillborn who wasn't their baby, the chief doctor told them the baby had sudden complications and didn't survive.

A simple funeral was given to the baby and buried next to Maddie's decease parents, only Maddie, Jack, Jazz and their new baby were present to say goodbye to Violet.

"At least you'll have your grandparents to take care of you"- said Maddie as she cries while hugging Danny.

Only the director and the chief doctor knew the truth of their deception, but the nurse in charge of the maternity ward was proven innocent just a few days later, not due to an extensive investigation. The woman's corpse was found in her apartment, overdose by sleeping pills, a letter on her nightstand with the phrase, "I'm sorry I slept on the job" written on.

Jack hugged his wife tightly as she asked him, why the doctors lied to them? Why would they say their daughter died that night so long ago?

(XXXXX)

Tom and his sister Mary both sat near the lake, the teen watches at Jazz as she made burgers though only for herself and her "brother," it was the very first time in such a long while since he felt so worried and jealous.

Danny and Tucker were almost whispering, but Tom could hear the names of Sam and Jazz come every so often, the boy tighten his fist as Danny move his hand up and down on his crotch mimicking sexual movements.

He knew they were talking about how they had sex with their "girlfriends," Tom didn't mind or care what Tucker did with Sam, but he did mind greatly what Danny did with Jazz, the idea of them swapping girls suddenly cross his mind, though neither of the teens seem the kind to swap girls.

"What's on your mind bro?"- said Mary as she sat next to Tom.

"I think I got a serious rival"- replied the boy.

"Who? You don't mean Tucker?" questioned the girl.

Thomas explain how he saw Jazz swimming naked in front of Danny earlier that morning, their oddly close behavior and the constant skin brushing they had, just like Thomas suspected Mary too found it strange, if it were any other guy it would clearly mean she had a relationship with him.

But it was her younger brother and not some random guy, upon being asked if she would swim in front of Thomas naked, Mary nearly puke at the idea of having her brother see her naked and worse yet, to see him naked.

More scary stories were told by Sam, some of the Fright Knight and some of a werewolf though she ended her story telling with a tale of a vampire that falls in love with a common human girl, the redhead to the start of this tale as her cue to leave with Danny.

Thomas and his family did have the courtesy to listen to Sam while Tucker seem to undress the goth with his eyes, though this behavior would have pass unnoticed if it weren't for the fact, he saw them together in bed.

The brown hair boy twist and turns on his bed, wondering if Danny was already doing something unspeakable with his older sister, he knew Tucker was already having fun with Sam, but what if his fear were true and the boys swap girls.

Tucker at this very moment could be having sex with Jazz while Danny did the same with Sam, Thomas wanted to go and see, stop them if he could, but fear kept him glue to the bed, his door slowly creaks open making him crawl up to the corner.

For a moment Thomas wonder if the Fright Knight or the werewolf came to kill him, but it was a young petite girl, his sister Mary came to see him. The girl wanted to know if what her brother told her was true, the morbid idea of seeing others have sex was just too enticing to ignore.

Mary was by no means a pervert but never had she seen something like what her brother told, their mother was on the extremely protective side, so much that even at sixteen, Thomas computer still had parental control, which meant her computer was in similar if not worse restrictions.

Both venture into the foggy night towards Tucker and Sam's cabin, as it was the only source of light they had to guide themselves. Just like the night before he heard the same moaning, Thomas heart beat hard and loud, but the perverted smile of his younger sister was wide.

He didn't have the courage to look through the window, but was close enough to hear the bed creak and the obscenely loud moaning which made his manhood react, Thomas curse his penis for getting hard at the worst possible time.

Mary on the other hand had no restraints whatsoever, for she peeked on the window corner while licking her lips, the brunet's eyes open wide as she sees the girl jumping up and down on the dark skin boy, her hair dance in the air.

"My god she's getting stuffed like a turkey"- said Mary in between giggles. "Her red hair looks good from behind"- added the girl.

Thomas spring from his position straight to the window, heart in his mouth and nearly pissing himself, but the girl in the bed wasn't Jazz at all but Sam, he turns over to his sister with an anger glare for making such a cruel prank.

The boy pressed his back against the wall, while his sister continued watching the couple inside, her eyes glue to each movement, Mary commented about each position they took, and casually asked if she would someday be stretch out like that by a hot stud.

Thomas didn't like in the least how his sister openly asked about wanting to someday have sex, the girl sat next to her brother once Tucker and Sam were done, she casually spoke if he still thought Danny and Jazz were a couple.

"That's impossible"- whispered the boy.

"Let's go see." Encourage his sister.

But the boy refused as he demanded they should go back to their own cabin, for it was impossible a brother and sister would have sex, it was in his words "immoral and disgusting," yet Mary taunted him on the way back by calling him a "chicken" and even added some clucking sounds.

Reluctantly he accepted just to prove they were asleep in separate rooms, and his sister's perverted delusions were exactly that, a mere creation of her degenerated mind, walking bravely he led the way to the cabin while Mary told him if they were actually doing it in the living room.

But Thomas bravery started to die as he came closer to the cabin, all the lights were turn on, he wonders if the kids always stay up late, or were his worst nightmares about to come true, whatever the case it was too late to turn back.

Mary peek through the window on the right side, unsure if it was either Danny or Jazz's room, all she and her brother saw was a mess up bed with a large stain in the middle. Thomas didn't want to continue but under the pressure of his sister they carry on.

No moaning was heard or squeaky beds though he could hear soft talking, Thomas begged for his suspicions to be fake. Slowly and carefully he and his sister glimpse into the window, his eyes widen in sheer and absolute horror as he saw Jazz completely naked sitting on her brother's lap.

Danny had his hand in her crotch while both tongue wrestle, Thomas eyes water up as he force himself to contain the hurling sensations that overwhelm his stomach, had been any other boy he would have taken his defeat like a man but to lose Jasmine to none other than her own brother was unspeakably painful.

Was he such a lousy boyfriend that he unconsciously threw Jazz over to Danny, the boy must have been incredibly immoral and degenerated to seduce his sister during her time of sorrow, it didn't seem like they had started recently considering they now have pass unto a sexual relationship.

"Come on Jazz you know you like it up the ass, so pretty please with sprinkles on top"- begged Danny.

Mary glue her eyes on the glass as she saw the redhead put herself on all fours, opening her buttock as wide as she could, Thomas had never seen these parts of Jasmine before, never had he tasted her tongue even though they had shared a few kisses.

She never had she tried anything with Thomas during their time as a couple, she never tried to hold his hand and less likely wanted to do anything remotely sexual with him, now she was on all fours with her anus completely expose in the living room of a cabin.

With water filled eyes Thomas had full sight of the couple, slowly Danny pierce her anus with his meat rod, pushing slowly within. Jazz wiggled her feat as she moans in pleasure, Thomas instantly understood it wasn't her first time.

Mary pulled her brother away from the window and dragged him back to the cabin, tripping several times along the way. She had hoped the incest suspicions were fake and even dragged her brother to prove it was in his head.

Unexpectedly both reach the lake instead of their cabin, the girl had poor sense of direction, but just she was about to pull Thomas forward he sat on the wet ground, not caring if the mud stains his pants, he was a defeated man.

Thomas lost all chance he had to be with Jazz, he was foolish enough to push her away due to her cold and extremely stoic attitude but was overly happy with Danny, she felt so safe and comfortable with him that she had no problems having sex in the living room.

"I'm just a fucking virgin loser"- said Thomas.

"Maybe your loser but I can help you with the virgin problem"- replied Mary.

Thomas mind wasn't in the right place nor was Mary's libido, she was far too horny to think straight, in her head she was doing the right thing by cheering up her brother and mending his broken heart, she pulled down his pants and expose his penis.

Her heart beat strong as she introduces the phallus unto her mouth, it had a sickening flavor unlike what some of the girls in her class said, the looser one said it tasted delicious but Mary felt like puking, unable to continue she took off her shorts.

Thomas glance at his sister as she opens her legs, but as he puts his penis unto her entrance, he goes limp even after Mary jerks him, the boy can't get an erection no matter what he tries, he even goes as far as to jerk it until he accidently ejaculates over Mary.

Disgusted she rans towards the lake to wash off, she begrudges her brother for spilling her with semen, she not only feels disgusted but for the first time she feels undesired. Mary wasn't a top model nor she had a beautiful body like Jazz.

Still she knew she was at least attractive to some level; she was sure one or two boys would turn to see her. But to think she couldn't get even a broken-down boy like Thomas to have sex with her was humiliating, she didn't care if he is her brother.

All boys had a breaking point, Thomas was in such a condition, even a fat and ugly bitch could have her way with Tom right now. Mary tried once more to put his penis in her mouth, though it had an especially disgusting flavor now that it was season with semen.

He couldn't get hard or even be able to kiss her without wanting either of them to hurl, both of them looked at each other and realize they just couldn't cross that line, their own bodies refuse to carry out with the deed.

"Just we're not degenerates like them"- said Thomas as he got dress.

His eyes go beyond his sister as she too gets her pants on, Thomas instantly pulls her behind him making his sister fall, she turns around insulting him but quickly noticed why he pulled her so roughly, the boy took the manliest stance he could.

Just a few steps away was the largest man he had ever seen in his life, Thomas was 5'5-foot-tall and yet he barely reach under this man's chest, if Thomas had to take a guess, he was perhaps eight-foot-tall, never had he seen a man so tall or muscular.

Even under the cover of night both teens could see his black like armor, a helmet with large purple feathers which made him seem even taller, his eyes glow in neon green. Thomas didn't need to be a genius to know this wanna be knight came to spill blood.

Thomas duck as the knight swings his large green blade missing his head by mere inches, the blade was so sharp it cut the tree next to Tom in half with just one slash, the knight leaps behind as the tree falls in his general direction.

The girl didn't waste the opportunity to pull her brother and ran away while screaming their lungs out.

(XXXXX)

Danny and Jazz stop their love making session as they hear the horrid screams of Mary, even though Jazz told her brother to continue and ignore the loud girl, Danny's phone began ringing loudly as Sam was calling him.

The redhead answers furiously demanding to know what she wanted, but more screaming was heard coming from Sam's cabin, Danny got dress and was ready to spring to their aid but Thomas and Mary ran inside with Tucker and Sam who were the first to come to their help upon hearing their screams.

"There's a giant out there, a maniac. He tried to kill us"- said Thomas hyperventilating.

"Why didn't you let him killed you"- whispered Jazz as she was more concern with her ruin love making session.

The four adolescences heard more screaming coming from outside, Thomas mother was calling for having been awaken by the screams, though before he could step outside the woman went quiet. Danny and Tucker stood just one step behind the much taller boy.

Jazz on the other hand adjusted her clothes calmly and without a care for what had happened to the woman outside, her blue eyes move over to the goth slut who dare show herself wearing just a black top and a black thong that show her flat ass and thin legs.

Her attention was drawn to the door as it creaks open letting a huge armored man walk inside, all could see his black armor and purple feathered helmet, but Thomas and Mary were more concern with what he had in his hand.

The knight was pulling the woman's body. Though Thomas noticed it was just half her body once he came closer, Mary cries her eyes out as she had no idea what to do, Thomas knew what had to be done.

He searches in his pocket to find his Swiss army knife, Mary begs him not to try anything and instead to ran away, but he wasn't listening anymore, with a weak and painfully dull war cry he rush over to the man.

His small blade bounces off the plate armor, the knight impales him with his sword straight in the belly. Upon seeing her brother be lifted off the ground Mary passes out, Tucker and Sam almost follow her example, but managed to stay up straight.

"Thy witch shall meeth thy end by me blade"- said the knight as he plunges to Jazz after tossing the boy to the side.

Her legs froze on the spot, it wasn't like with Ember, the rocker was her height and build so it didn't feel all that intimating but this man a towering beast whose head touch the ceiling with fair ease.

Jazz was shock as she saw her younger brother standing in front of her holding part of the blade in his hands and the tip with his chest, with a loud roar he pulls away the sword and kicks the knight away.

His mind was in chaos, he just saw Jazz's ex-boyfriend get killed while trying to avenge his mother, and this wanna be knight came for Jazz's life, the pain in his chest force him to ground.

"Die weakling-" said the knight as she swung his blade above his head.

Jazz tried to stop him but Danny leap towards the blade, a blinding light engulf his body as he transforms into the Phantom.

To be Continue


	15. The vigilante

.

.

My beloved brother

Chapter 14: The Vigilante

.

All was silent at Fenton works as night came about, never had Maddie felt so depressed in her entire live. There was no way for her to excuse herself for having cheated on her husband, she knew Jack was heartbroken.

The man held a photo of his son with his right hand as he held a beer on the other, the redhead woman hadn't the slightest idea of what to do to emend this mess she made, though she never once regretted giving birth to Danny.

Even if it meant accepting the fact that the boy was spawn of another man, but what about Jack? She wonders if the man was still willing to accept the child whom he had love for over fourteen years, slowly and much to her embarrassment; afraid, was that Maddie held her husband's hand.

His eyes slowly move over to meet with her light-purple eyes, both stare at each other in silence. Fearing his rage Maddie still held to his large and powerful hand as she waits for him to take action, she was ready to be strike, even beaten, she had betrayed him and had to be punished.

Maddie knew he was a kind and gentle giant, but even Jack had a limited as to how much he could endure. The man lets his empty beer bottle fall on the ground as he slowly puts his hand over her left cheek.

"Danny is my son. Not Vlad's, I don't care about that paper." Said the large man.

Maddie felt a great relieve to hear him say such words, though he would still have to prove them once both Jazz and Danny came back from their trip on Monday, nevertheless she was at least somewhat confident her husband wouldn't disown Danny.

"Tell me Maddie, do you still love me?" questioned the man.

"With all my heart" replied the woman as she kisses Jack on the lips.

Keeping his anger and sense of betrayal in check was that the man asks for the amount of time she slept with his former best friend, he not only wanted to know but needed to know if he had been played the fool for years.

"Just once. Just that night fourteen years ago."- lied the woman.

She knew there was no possible way she could ever say how many times she slept with Vlad in the last few months, their lover's relationship started no more than just a couple of months ago but at some point, their encounters were almost daily.

Maddie could only hope Vlad would keep his mouth shut, otherwise she would have to lie her way out of this mess and begged herself unto her husband's forgiveness. Jack stood up and headed to his op-center stating he needed time alone.

"What am I gonna do? Was that really Violet? My little girl." Whispered the woman

(XXXX)

Under the cold night and the eerie fog which covered the cabin while the even colder winds raddle the windows, the overwhelming sounds of heavy steps of what Tom could only be described as a giant echo throughout the wooden cabin.

Before him stood a man no taller than eight foot, cladded in an old military uniform from two hundred years ago. Only his long blade could rival his massive size, Tom could feel the steel penetrating his abdomen, stomach acid pouring over his intestines.

His body slowly became numb, both arms dangled to the sides as blood began dripping from his nose, a blood fill cough splatter some drops of the vital red liquid on the giant's helmet. Calling upon all his strength Tom puts his hands over the sword.

The enormous knight lifts Tom from the wooden floor as he fruitlessly tries to impede his own weight from pushing the blade even further, the brown hair boy looks at the man's helmet and within the dark void his glowing green eyes, more like candles than actual eyes.

Thy witch shall meeth thy end by me blade"- said the knight as he plunges to Jazz after tossing the boy to the side.

Almost like throwing a piece of thrash Tom was put to the side as the beast moves towards Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker but more importantly towards his sister Mary, never had he felt so useless in his entire life up to this point.

As his sight darkens, he was greeted by the memories of earlier that day. Tom woke up earlier than he usually does as he wanted to see Jazz and try to invite her for a morning stroll around the woods, after a quick grooming in the bathroom he walks down the hall, stopping at an open door.

Tom saw his sister sound asleep in a very uncomfortable position, her head hanging on the side of the bed as a sliver of drool ran down from her mouth, the boy gently closed the door and continue out in direction to Jazz's cabin.

Even with the semi-thick fog Tom could find his way to the cabin, from afar he could hear the sounds of water being splash accompanied by laughter, the brown hair boy knew his former girlfriend was awake and enjoying a morning dip in the lake.

Upon coming closer was that he could distinguish the voice of Danny, but his surprise was great as he saw Jazz coming out from the lake completely naked, never had he seen her in the nude, Tom stood for a while in sheer awe.

But the redhead lower herself as to cover her body from him, more than her beautiful form it was the fact that her brother instantly covers her breast and from behind not caring if his genitals were touching her butt.

Danny very rudely told him to leave as Jazz ran inside the cabin covering herself with her blouse, Daniel's blue eyes were quite intimidating, it was the very first time Tom felt like this. It was like staring at a very jealous boyfriend, of course he understood why Danny was so angry.

Tom was ogling at his nude sister, but as the brown hair boy left, he couldn't help but wonder why was Jazz skinny dipping in front of Danny, no matter how well they got along it wasn't normal for a brother and sister to see each other nude at their age.

Going against his better judgment Tom "broke into" the cabin while Jazz and Danny were busy at the bonfire, quickly he walks inside not knowing what he was looking for, yet he knew something was wrong with those two.

Out of the two rooms only one seem to be used, the bed was a mess with a large stain in the middle, it was a big give away, bags were press against the corner though Tom instantly knew the pink one belongs to Jazz as she was carrying it.

He knew what he was about to do was wrong but he had to know the truth, the boy expected a diary of some sort, anything that could explain her unnaturally close relationship with Danny, but as he opens the bag, the first thing he saw was clothes as one would expect.

Yet as he inspects the outfits, Tom notices most were very erotic in nature, thongs, G-strings and clothes he didn't even know existed. The front pockets were filled with condoms and lubricants, his heart sank as he found this.

"What if she's doing it with Tucker?" questioned the boy as he returns to the bonfire not wanting to acknowledge the other possible male.

Tom's eyes slowly close as he regrets with all his heart and might ever coming here in the first place, the sight of his unconscious sister reminds him of her taunting, how she mocks him for wanting to go to what she refers to as "Nerd Camp."

He would trade anything, even Jazz to be at nerd camp, to know his sister was safe at home enjoying their mother's dinner. But he chose to be here and try to get a woman that was never his to begin with.

"What's dad gonna do?" thought Tom as he passed away.

(XXXXX)

The redhead was in complete shock as she saw her younger brother standing in front of her holding part of the blade in his hands and the tip with his chest, with a loud roar he pulls away the sword and kicks the knight away. His mind was in chaos, he just saw Jazz's ex-boyfriend get killed while trying to avenge his mother, and this wanna be knight came for Jazz's life, the pain in his chest force him to the ground.

"Die weakling-" said the knight as he swung his blade above his head.

Jazz's eyes widen as she saw her beloved brother transform into an almost mystical creature, two large white rings with light so bright it would blind a person went around his body leaving the scent of burn flesh.

Danny's hair had turn snow white, his camping clothes burned into a skin tight Hazmat suit with white gloves and boots. Sam's jaw open so wide it could touch the ground, Tucker fell down on his knees, but Jazz just watch in sheer amazement.

"My god Danny you're amazing. No, you are a God, I always knew you were just too perfect for this world, heaven sent you to me."- whispered the redhead as she puts her hands together.

Danny out of thin air created a green shield stopping the blade from taking his head, yet the brute force was enough to push him against the wall, not even when he fought Skulker had he felt such strength, such power.

Knowing all too well he couldn't waste his magic using his newly learn ecto-ray, Danny resource to his trusty energy blade swinging from down to up just under the knight's chin, but the man was more skill and better train.

He easily dodges the attack and instantly retaliated by thrusting at his face, though Phantom managed to avoid getting his face slice up by a mere inch, the ghost boy once more attack by slicing side to side and once more the knight avoided his attacks.

The size difference gave the man an unfair advantage, his arms could reach farther than Danny's even the sword was longer than a normal blade. All the boy could do was dodge the deadly slashes and pray he wouldn't be cut down.

The fast blade didn't let Phantom used his invisibility or any other of his attacks for he was reduce to depending on his shield and energy blade, even those were difficult to maintain as it require much concentration, each time he tried to stab the man he simply back away.

A single step back was enough to give the knight enough space to counter Phantom's strikes, though the boy couldn't name the position the knight often uses to wield his long blade, he had seen it several times be done by the fencing team whenever he had P.E class.

The sword stretches out with the tip always pointed at Phantom, his elbow slightly bended and the left hand at face level, feet in fighting position. Phantom on the other hand didn't even know how to hold on to the blade protruding from his hand.

He still had his shield though the boy could feel it fading away, nevertheless he imitated what he had seen the fencing team do whenever they practice with shield, Phantom brought the green energy shield close to his chest using his left arm as support and the blade pointed out.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Tucker terrified.

"That's the Fright Knight. I thought he was a legend."- replied the wise goth.

While the knight and the Phantom fought, Sam drag Mary away from the two creatures that shouldn't even exist in the first place, the goth knew it was impossible for an undead knight from two hundred years ago to be roaming the woods.

It was more shocking to discover her best friend kept such a big secret for himself, she couldn't blame him for not trusting her with it since she too had kept one too many for herself, the goth watches Danny as he thrust and tries to stab the Knight.

Her attention was drawn to the redhead who hadn't move a single inch since the fight began, Sam didn't know if the redhead was petrified in fear or just stun by seeing her brother transformed into what she hopes was a superhero.

While Sam tried to pull the redhead away, the fight progress he figure out the knight prefer to use the tip of the sword rather than slashing like he did, the shield had proven to be invaluable to his survival, one thing Phantom knew for sure was that he had to close in the distance.

All his real sword fighting knowledge came from playing videogames, but he couldn't trust this fight to simple videogame logic. The knight wasn't playing nor was he fooling around as he came with the sole intention of killing.

"Tell me, why are you after my sister?"- questioned Danny as he lifts his magic green shield and passes his sword behind him.

He was starting to get very annoyed by the fact so many men came after her, some wanted to fuck her and others to kill her. Phantom knew it had to come to an end at some point but for now he at least wanted to know why this giant wanted her precious redhead.

"Thy evil witch, cursed me unto this undead form." Said the knight.

The undead man blamed Jazz for the wrong doings of another who seem like her, yet the once Hessian mercenary didn't care to listen to Phantom as he told him he had the wrong person, the Hessian lunges towards Phantom with blade straight forward.

"Get away from her!"- screamed Phantom.

The Hessian mercenary hadn't noticed the ghost half breed vanish both his shield and sword, as he came close enough Phantom unleash his newly learn skill; the ecto-ray. Using all his remaining power he fires the green blast unto the knight tossing him straight out the door.

Even with his mightiest attack the Hessian stood up cracking his back as he did, Phantom knew he didn't stand a chance of winning like this, the cabin reduced his movements greatly and his friends along with his sister didn't let him back away to charge.

"Let's get the hell out of here"- ordered Jazz as she pulls her brother away.

The half breed was too tired to complain or struggle so he obeys the redhead like always, Sam and Tucker follow close behind but as they reach the backdoor the goth calls out to Danny telling him about the unconscious girl they left behind.

Phantom instantly stops and turns around just in time to see the Fright Knight stab Mary in the head using just the tip of his blade, the boy knew he was supposed to save her and to protect his friends and sister but, in the end, he let the girl get killed.

To tire to continue the fight he had to flee just to make sure Sam, Tucker and Jazz were all safe. Using the last of his powers he took all three of them and flew away pass the lake, letting them all fall unto the ground as his ghost form dissolved.

"Danny! Sweetheart, are you ok?"- questioned the redhead.

Jazz was more concern with her brother's tiredness than the bleeding knees she got from falling on the ground, using her hands she carries water from the lake so Danny could quench his thirst even if it was just a little.

Tucker stretch his neck as high as he could trying to see if the monster was following them, Phantom asked his gothic friend for all the details she knew about the Fright Knight, anything that could help him get an advantage over him was good no matter how small it was.

"Most legends say he's a brutal killer."- said the girl.

According to her the Fright Knight challenges men to fight him but simply kills the women, though as far as she knew there wasn't any witch in any of the legends she found online, but even so the Hessian didn't challenge neither Danny or Tom.

He simply stabbed Tom and plunge against Danny after threating Jazz, nothing like this was ever mention in the stories she read before, but now it was time for the goth to make questions she wanted to know what he was.

"Don't know myself. It happened after the laboratory exploded, I think I died and came back like this." was all the answer the goth could get.

Jazz recalled the explosion nearly nine months ago, the house shook violently and the living room floor collapse, only a giant hole was left behind and her mother's screaming were louder than the burning basement, though she or her husband weren't hurt.

To this day Jazz didn't know why her brother wondered inside the lab, as it was forbidden to both and yet he was tampering around the gadgets which lead to the explosion. Back then she was still the emotionless doll her parents love to show off at parties.

How she regretted not taken more seriously the situation that day, she stood quietly watching over her brother not really caring if he lives or dies, though now had it happened again she would undoubtedly trade places with him.

"Let's run out of here, your legend said he can't leave the forest. So, let's get the fuck out"- order the redhead.

It was easier said than done as all heard loud and heavy footsteps, even heavier than that of the Fright Knight, before them stood a huge black stallion with long bat like wings protruding from its back, large fangs that escape from its snout.

Worse yet was the rider. None other than the Fright Knight, with his green blade in hand and the growling of his mount made all shiver in fear even Jazz with her sickness felt the fright of standing in front of a real monster.

Not even Ember could compare to this beast, the mafia thugs were no more than rude toddlers compare to the Hessian, Danny once more calls upon his ghostly alter ego and readies for another round as he orders his friends and sister run away.

Sam's legs froze up as she turns away asking for Tucker to help her out, but the dark skin boy took Danny's order to heart as he was already more than forty feet away, the more she calls out to him the more he steps away.

The goth's pleas for help were answer by Jazz who pulled her by the hair and drag her away towards where the fleeing boy is, the redhead would have preferred to simply leave her behind, but she knew Danny would never let her live it down.

"Might need this bitch to distract the monster"- mentally said the redhead.

(XXXX)

Over at Vlad's mansion was Danielle and Desiree in the living room as the master of the house sat on his leather chair while sipping down on some expensive wine, the former Mayor of Amity Park looks over to the coffee table where a large pizza was place.

Never before had he eaten such food not even in his college years, for he considered it childish food and much to the cuisine of the poor. Yet ever since his daughter came to his life things had change slowly but steadily, even now he was enjoying a slice along Danielle.

Though her nutriologist had made a very strict diet for the girl as she was badly malnourished when she came to Vlad. But the man still like to spoil her girl with "thrash" food every so often as he always told Desiree, "she needs something with flavor."

"Come on daddy, you don't need that woman, if you wanna get married than take Desiree. She's awesome."- said Danielle with a cheery voice as she munches on her pizza.

The tan woman elegantly laughs as she dismisses the possibility of marrying Vlad, perhaps it was the wine or the hard rejection of Maddie but Danielle did make a lot of sense, why fight over a married woman who turned her back at the first sign of trouble.

True, they had a son and daughter together but it didn't mean they should be forcibly married, the more the little teen complemented the tan assistant the more she seem like a suitable wife, she's kind, very talented and got along with Daniel extremely well.

Perhaps his daughter is right and he should take Desiree as his wife instead of chasing after Maddie. He and Maddie had known each other for more than twenty years and never once had she taken him seriously, even after starting an affair he was just something to pass the time by.

"Don't stay up too late sweetheart. Daddy's going to bed." Said Vlad as he took a couple of sleeping pills.

The man had a long and hard day so he wasn't in the mood to listen to girlish talk, before heading to his bedroom the man told Desiree to stay the night and keep Danielle company, the woman agreed with a little too much enthusiasm.

Once the man was in his bed, Desiree took Danielle to the bathtub and started to run the hot water, the teen quietly unrobes herself as so does the tan woman, even now the teen was mesmerized by the beauty that undresses in front of her.

She was a world's difference if compare to the fat and old women in the orphanage, even clothed they were a disgusting sight for the teen and yet, now she can't remove her eyes from Desiree, her wide hips and large ass, her big and round breast. Her luscious lips.

The moment she got inside the tub Danielle felt the warm water embrace her body, she had grown very fond of the hot baths, though she could still remember how the caretakers in the orphanage used a hose with cold water to wash all the kids at the same time.

She loathed the cattle like treatment they got there, House of Angels was supposed to look out for them, to take care of them until they were adopted but instead were rented out like a piece of meat to disgusting people.

Danielle relax her head on Desiree's breast, the teen was happy the woman had an unnaturally large tits as she could use them as soft and warm pillows, life had change greatly for her in the last few months, she found her father and most likely her mother, though they didn't meet eye to eye.

"Come on Dani, let's go to bed. Oh, I need to get something from my car, wait for me… no need to get dress"- said the woman as she winks at Danielle.

The girl knew what followed, she had done it many times in the orphanage and hated it to the bottom of her heart, the burning feeling it left in her vagina, the disgusting sensation of being lick like a lollipop, and above all the fact some men like to see her cry.

But now it was different, she actually looks forward to having sex with Desiree and Vlad, though the man no longer touches her like that. She even recalls one time a few weeks ago, she waited for her father to come back from work in his bedroom.

Vlad was much too surprise to utter words as he saw Danielle naked and, on all fours, exposing her genitals, the girl was afraid he was getting bore of her and so she tried one last attempt at seducing him, but as expected he covered her with a blanket.

A few minutes later Desiree came back with a small black bag in her hand, the teen watch in expectation as the woman crawl up the bed after tossing her bathing robe to the side, with the bag on the side of the bed she open Danielle's legs.

The teen loved how the tan woman's tongue felt around her womanhood, gently working around her labia and clitoris, it wasn't the first time she had been like that but it was only with Desiree that she felt actual pleasure.

Her soft and tender kisses were a delight for Danielle, the girl return the favor after reaching her orgasm. She still couldn't understand why she loved Desiree's flavor so much; it was lightly salted and her love juices had a refreshing taste she couldn't point out.

But above all she loves to stick her tongue inside her vagina, the softness of her insides was too good. The girl asks if she wants to take another bath since they're cover in sweat and other fluids, but the woman told her the night was still young.

It was then that she opens the bag, Danielle had never seen the toy Desiree had in her hands, it resembles a black underwear with a large penis on one side and a much small one on the other side, yet the back side of the panty seem like a thin string.

"I don't think it gonna fit me" said the teen with some fear in her voice.

She had all kinds of dicks shoved into her but never one of that size before, she was clearly afraid it might hurt her. But Desiree told her the big side was meant for her as she asks her to wear the strap-on, the teen had her doubts about it.

Slowly she shoves the small imitation of a penis inside her while the string made its way in between her buttocks, the tan woman put herself on all fours and open her vagina inviting Danielle to penetrate her with the strap-on.

Her movements were slow and clumsy but Desiree love every thrust the teen did, it was the first time Danielle had the woman in such a position, she felt so in control of her and she enjoy the view the tan woman gave out.

Her back muscles well define and the line on the middle of her back which ran all the way down to her perfect round ass, Danielle love to see the waves her butt cheeks made every time she humped her, she couldn't get enough of her lewd moaning.

"Dani, if I can't be your mom, then I'll be your woman"- said Desiree in between moans.

"Yeah"- replied the teen.

(XXXXX)

Jazz ran around the lake trying to get to the cabin as she saw the ongoing aerial battle between her brother and the Fright Knight over the lake, the redhead couldn't reach Danny from her position nor could she do anything even if she got close enough.

The knight rode his hellish horse over the skies while Phantom tried fruitlessly to land a killer strike on him, the ghost boy hadn't recovered completely from their earlier match and was running on fumes but refuse to give in. Danny still needed to know why he was after Jazz.

Phantom flies up high avoiding a sword slash, once high enough he plunges down with sword straight forward while still covering with his shield, despite the quickness of the attack, the Fright Knight struck Phantom's energy shield tossing him away.

Jazz couldn't remove her eyes from the battle, it was so unreal despite having fought with an undead rock diva some weeks ago, but despite the several disadvantages her younger brother had, he still continue fighting with pride.

The Fright Knight charged against Phantom while his hellish stallion roar, but the undead man forgot they were flying and so Phantom glide under the stallion and slice its belly, no blood came out but a bright neon green light.

With a shriek so loud, it made Phantom shiver as the hellish stallion rush against the boy, but once again the stupid beast falls to his simple strategy despite its master trying to control him, Danny was quickly learning how to fight the knight.

It became clear the Fright Knight couldn't fly on his own like Phantom did, he depended on his black hell horse for his airborne fighting, Phantom quickly realize the advantage he had over the him, rather than flying in circles and plunging down.

He instead struck from below aiming for the wings of the hell horse, the Hessian mercenary wasn't expecting this sudden change of pace, his own flying horse was unwillingly working against him during the battle as his enormous size was a perfect cover for Phantom.

Jazz watch in sheer awe as her brother was taking control of the battle, each strike and slash hit the horse or the knight's blade, the redhead ignore the honking of the car and screams of Sam and Tucker who call out to her.

Both wanted to leave the battlefield and call for help, but Jazz continue watching her brother sore the skies, the honking quiet down as the two younger teens move their eyes to the ongoing battle, Phantom had taken the upper side.

"You're like an angel, a beautiful and perfect angel."- said the redhead as her blue eyes shine with admiration.

But her admiration was short live as the hell horse began spitting fire just like a flame thrower, none of the teens including Phantom had ever seen green fire, Sam wonder if hell's fires were actually green and not red like everyone said.

Phantom sees the incoming flames just in time to cover himself behind the energy shield and cross the hellfire impaling the knight in the chest, both look at each other, the knight looks down to the energy blade and could hear a cracking.

It wasn't his armor that crack but something else within, something deep inside, the Hessian mercenary looks carefully at the ghost boy, the energy blade protrude from his right arm while with his left hand hold on tightly to his wrist impeding him from using his long sword, yet in one last effort to slay Phantom, the knight head butts him in the nose using the hardness of the steel helmet.

But Phantom pushes his energy blade deeper unto the knight making him scream in agony, the hell horse begins flapping its wings as it tries to help its master. The ghost boy holds on hard knowing all too well he might not get a second chance; it was now or never.

The hell horse twists, twirls and struggled as to help liberate its master from the deadly grip Phantom had him in, the knight's strength was still too much for the boy to handle, losing his balance gave the undead man a clear opening.

Phantom could feel the green blade piercing the left side on his abdomen, the sword hadn't touched any vital organs beyond the flesh but it still hurt like a motherfucker, the squirming of the black horse didn't help the boy regain control of the situation.

It wasn't his brightest idea but he was running out of options, grinning his teeth and with a loud roar Phantom push the blade aside not caring if it slices the side of his abdomen, using the strength of the knight against him, Danny guided the blade to the neck of the horse. The beast shriek in agony as the sword went through forcing the beast to pummeled down to the ground.

Jazz, Sam and Tucker watch in horror as Phantom, the knight and the horse all fell down from the skies. As they came closer to hitting the ground Jazz ran over to where she assumed Danny was going to fall upon.

The goth instantly took hold of Jazz by her arm not wanting the older girl to get crumble by the falling beast, but the redhead kicked her in the stomach forcing her grip to loosen instantly, with Sam whizzing for air Jazz hurried to help her brother.

The beast and the two fighters fell upon the water banks, Danny bounce a couple of times before Jazz could reach him and pull him out of the water, but the knight fell far away, helping him get back on his feet, Danny call upon his blade.

Ready to finished the battle, Phantom drags his feet toward the fallen knight, the boy knew he had already claimed several lives during combat and even executed people in the name of justice, this wasn't any different from then, the undead came to kill his sister over a misunderstanding.

The knight had to go, though Phantom wasn't sure if he could even kill a dead man. One thing he knew for sure was that his own energy blade was made of something that could only be described as magic, there wasn't nothing for him to lose.

"Danny please let's just go"- pleaded Sam.

But the boy wasn't having any of it, he wanted to finished what the knight started, though unspoken and much to his own dislike he had to thank the knight for getting rid of Tom, without the brown hair teen, Danny didn't have any "serious" competition.

He knew Tom had a relationship with Jazz but never took it beyond some hand holding and one or two kisses, disgusting as his thinking was, Danny pop his sister's cherry and the blood stain on the bed was the proof of their love for one another.

It was something Tom would never have with Jazz no matter what, he broke the relationship and left her behind, left her at the mercy of thugs and rapists, Danny was the only to answer to her unspoken calls for help.

The Fright Knight lifts his head and sees Phantom standing a few feet away, his blade was too heavy for him to lift, his armor weight so much it kept him on the ground, Phantom looks at him like a starving wolf ready for his long-awaited meal.

The sword in Phantom's hand suddenly dissolve, though he still remains in his ghost form, under his helmet the Fright Knight was surprise the ghost boy wasn't willing to slay him, slowly the giant undead stood up still towering over the boy.

The knight was beaten and his mount on the verge of dead. The boy had surpassed him in every way possible, the knight couldn't fly on his own while the boy sores the skies at his free will, could manifest a blade and shield made of pure energy.

"Fuck! Did I run out of energy? Can't feel my hand."- mentally screamed the boy.

Phantom wasn't showing mercy, he simply run out of power though only enough for him to conserve his ghost form remain, if the knight wanted to continue the battle Phantom would surely lose at this point, no more ghost powers to rely on, no more strength in his arms.

"Thou art thee mightiest warrior I've done battle with, I accept my defeat."- said the Knight.

All gather behind Phantom as they realized the undead knight no longer wanted to fight anymore, the Fright Knight explain how his legion was devested by a collation of colonists and natives, killing every single Hessian mercenary they came across.

"Twas hundred years that they crucified me at this very forest"- continued the knight.

The colonists and natives turn the once proud knight into a message for any other mercenary that wanted to gain fortune by drawing blood, high into the trees he watched the colonists and the natives laugh at him as they pointed towards him.

They stole everything the legion own, muskets, coin, everything, even his pride. But the Hessian refuse to die just like that, under the pale moon a witch of red hair and green eyes looks upon him and offers power no man ever had.

True to her word, the Hessian grew taller than any man, his flesh mix with his leather armor creating hellish steel, from under the ground a winged black stallion rose up, his sword turns a bright green upon his touch. Not a single colonist or native let it be man or woman, young or old were spare from his blade.

But his glorious power came at a price, for he was to walk the earth without a soul, always challenging and slaying anyone who came to the forest of the witch, Sam hadn't heard any rumors or legends referring to a witch living in the forest.

The undead knight was bound to obey her no matter what, as the years came by, he discovered he wasn't given power but shackles, he was but a mere dog. The red hair witch trick him into an eternity of servitude, hunting for her and killing in her name, one he wasn't allowed to speak or know.

Never seeing her wicked face, just her voice to command him like a mutt, yet one night she vanished without a trace. But the curse remains for a hundred years more, still force to "protect" the forest from intruders, yet as the years grew the curse didn't weaken.

"Thou hadn't broken thy spell, merely weaken it enough for me to speaketh"- said the Hessian.

He apologizes for attacking Jasmine as he had assumed, she was the witch who tricked him, even after two hundred years he could still recall the aura she gave out. The witch was a trickster who never show her true form.

Phantom knew he couldn't kill the knight with the power he had but according to the undead only with the death of the witch should the curse be broken, only then he could find respite and peace, Sam glares at the undead and accuses him of senseless killings even before the curse came to him.

"Thou had showeth me mercy, please milord. Bound me to your lordship and I will serveth thee, thy foes art mine foes and thy pain, mine is." Spoke the Hessian mercenary as he bows before Phantom, ignoring the goth.

Of course, he didn't hide the fact he wanted to break free from the curse and be taken by the cold embrace of death, it was odd for someone to seek to die but after living two hundred years like soulless half demon, always starving and feeling nothing but hatred had a limit.

Sam was firmly opposed to the idea, she just couldn't accept Danny taking this coldhearted killer under his wing and even try to help him kill a witch for his personal sake, Danny turns over to Jazz and asks for her opinion.

The redhead had serious doubts about this "bounding" deal, she stated the possibility of the knight trying to overtake Danny's body but the Hessian assured Phantom he couldn't do that, he didn't have any magic within him.

"It might be a good idea to keep him around, if Ember and Skulker work things out, and get together I might end up in some serious shit"- mentally said Phantom, "Very well, what do I do."

The Fright Knight locks his hand together as he shows his gratitude towards Phantom, the Hessian leads the teens to a much deeper part of the dark forest, Sam saw her wrist watch and saw it was already four in the morning, she was starting to feel very tire now that things had calm down.

She was now starting to feel embarrass for wearing only her top and thong underwear, how could she explain to Danny what she was doing with Tucker in their cabin, she had promise not to go out with either of them and a simple kind word from the dark skin boy was all it took for her to open her legs.

But more than the embarrassment of being half naked, it was the pain of walking bare footed in the woods that made her most uncomfortable, she had been running around fallen branches and hard rocks, even in the dark she could see some blood around her feet.

Tucker was still shaking and keeping well behind from everyone, in case the knight was lying and leading them to a trap, his cowardice didn't go unnoticed by Sam or Jazz, even the clueless Danny took notice of Tucker's behavior.

"Just asked me to fuck you Tucker! You'll see." mentally screamed the goth.

Her best friend and bed buddy had turn tail when she needed him the most, leaving her at the mercy of the derange mercenary, even after she scream for him to come and help he still back away, she may be a slut that sleeps with anyone if asked kindly enough, but Tucker just pass to her shit list.

After several minutes and very deep inside the forest they came across a cave with an old wooden door cover by hanging moss, the Hessian told them it was the witch's old lair before she vanished, the undead was sure the witch was still alive and kicking since her magic was still strong.

Jazz was the first to asked why hadn't he already done something to break the curse if he knew where the object that bound him to the forest is, the undead looks at him as he extends his hand towards the cave, his finger tips are stop at an energy shield. Phantom recognized it as the same anti-ghost shield his parents made, the Fright Knight knew where the witch use to live but couldn't pass beyond the magic protection.

"Please hurried for I do not know how longeth I may remaineth sane."- said the knight.

All the teens instantly walk inside the shield leaving the Hessian on the other side, he lowers his head in slight shame for he knew they didn't trust him or even wanted to be near him, the undead understood why they fear him so.

Phantom torn away the door and walk inside the cave, the place was empty save for a cauldron inside an improvise fireplace, next to it was a dusty wooden table and a hay bed near a corner, but the what caught everyone's eyes was a small stone made pedestal in the middle.

Strange glowing drawings were all over the stone pedestal and golden pocket watch, Danny wanted to break it but that meant the knight could be set free and insane, he couldn't let him simply walk free on a killing spree.

"Any ideas?" asked Phantom.

"Just take it"- said Sam as she presses herself against the wall.

The moment Danny took the watch he could feel it burning his hand as green smoke emanated from the watch, Jazz pointed out to a green chain being materialized out of thin air, all followed the chain to the ankles of the knight.

It was enough proof for Danny that the knight was a slave of the witch, trick into an afterlife of servitude and to forever protect the witches' forest. The golden watch began to melt and the chain move over to Phantom's hand before disappearing.

"That's all? No incantations or creepy dancing?" asked Danny as Jazz told him he could dance in her bed later on.

The Fright Knight walk into the cave saying it was the first time he had ever been inside, he took out his blade and slice the bed in half saying how much he wanted to ripped the wicked witch's heart, Danny told him to calm down.

"I will sleep for now, calleth upon me whenever thou need of me, milord"- said the knight as he vanished into the dark.

(XXXX)

Two weeks had gone by since the whole knight problem at Lake Eerie, there was much discussion about what to do about Tom and his family, Sam wanted to go to the police and explain everything to them and hope they would believe the story.

But Tucker disagree saying it was impossible, given the brutality of the attack it was most likely the police would blame them for the murders, these arguments continue for several hours. Sam didn't want to be part of a cover up. Yet she knew no one would ever believe an undead knight from two hundred years ago came to kill everyone who walk into the forest.

Jazz walk over to them cover in blood saying she needed help dragging the bodies to the lake, Danny knew it was now impossible for him to go to the cops, his sister was cover in blood as she had put all the corpse inside thrash bags.

The town hero his sister's action were due to her mental sickness, so she couldn't understand the gravity of what she was doing, but deep inside Danny knew she knew perfectly well what she was doing but he prefer to ignore it.

It was shocking for Sam and Tucker to see the redhead and Danny packing the bodies of Tom, Mary and their mother Maria inside the car after cleaning the blood stains, even more shocking to see Danny transform again into the Phantom just to carry the car and dump it in the middle of the lake.

Rumor was that it was bottomless, with a little luck no one would ever find them. Jazz made a very convincing story once she and the teens return the keys to the cabin owners saying Tom's family had an argument with her and left.

Being the ex-girlfriend who didn't want to get back together with Tom. Once home she lied to her parents about Tom not taking her rejection kindly and leaving a day earlier, for two weeks Tom's dad would constantly call asking if the Fenton's knew anymore about his family.

Jazz lied through her teeth to the man without any sort of problems, Danny didn't like the idea of lying so cruelly to Tom's father but what other options was there for him to take, in the end he chose to bound the Fright Knight to himself.

Both teens laid on Jasmine's bed after dinner, Danny comments how their father was acting strange around him, constantly hugging him and telling him how much he loves him, how much he means for the older Fenton, Jazz didn't like seeing her dad so touchy with her Danny.

"Lil bro, I need my special milk"- said the redhead.

The raven hair boy looks at his sister pull down his briefs and expose his penis, he had grown very fond of her warm tongue. Danny relaxes on the bed while Jazz does her thing, as he's about to reach an orgasm the cellphone begins ringing. Danny answers the call as he also fills Jazz's mouth with his semen, with a cracking voice he greets the person on the other side of the line.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"- said a girly voice.

Jazz move up and rested her head on Danny's shoulder making sure she could hear the conversation, Danny knew she didn't like it when he spoke to Sam on the phone or to any other girl for that matter, but he mostly thought it to be simple childish jealousy.

"Tom's dad called me again, I don't know if I can't keep lying to him"- continued the goth saying Tom's dad had call her over four time during the evening.

Jazz had made a very clear argument about keeping their mouths shut, but Sam was perhaps the only one having trouble keeping her mouth shut, nevertheless there was no way for her to rat them out since most of the evidence was gone.

The raven hair boy told her to stay calm and pretend nothing happened, after a few minutes of convincing she agree it was for the best, otherwise the police could come knocking at their door just like Jazz said.

"Just keep your fucking mouth shut or I'll shut it for you, Danny went through a lot to keep you safe, so be grateful"- said the redhead as she took the phone from her brother's hand.

The goth stammer for a brief moment before saying she was thankful for his help and all he did to keep them safe, Tom and his family died before Danny could use his magic, so it wasn't as if he let them die, had he been given more time surely he would have save them all.

Sam just couldn't get their deaths of her head, nor she could sleep properly anymore. Jazz was once again reconsidering in killing the annoying gothic girl, the redhead suddenly heard a male voice saying he brought her the sweets she wanted.

"Gotta go, my-uh- uncle just came in"- said the goth as she hung up not waiting for a goodbye. Jazz notice something was off so she redials the number from her personal cellphone once Danny excuse himself to the bathroom.

"Amity Park Plaza hotel, how can I help you"- said a female voice, before Jazz hung up saying it was a wrong number.

The following day Jazz was awakened by Maddie who said a man name Mario was looking for her, Jazz told her she didn't know anyone by that name and to tell him to leave her alone, but Maddie pulls away the bedsheet revealing a nude Danny and Jazz hugging tightly.

"Then you tell him that! Danny get outta there!"- ordered Maddie.

Danny jump out from the bed covering his genitals while his mother told him to be thankful his father was out working in the GIW labs, the boy runs out of the room leaving his clothes behind, Maddie's attention was so pass over to Jazz who calmly walk over to her closet.

(XXXX)

Just outside of Fenton Works was a fat man waiting for Jazz to come to the door, he had dark bags under his eyes for the lack of sleep. After scores of minutes the door open showing a beautiful redhead girl, it was the first time either of them saw each other despite his son dating the girl for six months.

The man presented himself as Mario Valdez, Thomas father. The redhead looks at him with a cold gaze as she tells him for the twelve time, she hadn't the slightest idea of where his son is, once again she recited the lies, she had forced the others to tell.

"Tom wanted me to be his girlfriend again and I refuse, he didn't take it well." Said the girl with the best poker face she could do.

But Mario refuse to accept it, and beg her to try and remember every little detail, what road they took on their way back or if his wife mention anything about staying at a hotel, anything was good, but Jazz continue saying she just saw them pack up and leave.

He saw the redhead close the door after saying she didn't know anymore. Mario got back inside his car and headed home, he was sure the redhead knew something and wasn't sharing, it just didn't make sense any sense.

The car wasn't found anywhere, the teens all said his family left Sunday morning and the cabins where just four hours away, his wife was a well season driver and knew her way around the highways, if they had an accident he would have been informed, but there wasn't any new information after two weeks.

He personally drove to the Lake Eerie numerous times looking for any skid marks, but the local police assured him there hadn't been any accidents in weeks and none were reported around the days his family did the journey.

It was an exasperating situation, Amity Park police couldn't do anything since it was in a different district from the city, and the ones in charge treated the case as a missing person situation, Mario wanted to take it to the media and have the local news help out by putting a spot-on television.

But his request was denied as they were too busy with the upcoming concert of Ember McLain, all available spots where taken by her commercials. Putting aside the "small fights" within the parking lot that left one dead man during her concert.

It was considered a great success by Town hall, and so the new Mayor was eager to start her run with another successful concert done by a world-famous rock star in their small town, Ember McLain was more than happy to cancel her concert in New York just to sing again in Amity Park.

Therefore, all radio and television were promoting her concert, and couldn't' spare a single minute for Mario and his missing family, the man was growing desperate by each waking moment. Every night since the disappearance he sat in the living room waiting for them to park outside.

No matter how long he waited for them, no one ever came.

"She's lying. She knows something." said the man.

Mario park his car around the corner waiting for the redhead to come out, he needed to corner her and force the truth out of her, one evening she and Danny step out to the movies, to the shopping mall, generally speaking it was more like a date than a sibling outgoing.

The man followed her for days and noticed she only went out with her younger brother, never seeing other guys or even hanging out with other girls her age, it was always the boy and no one else, on rare occasions he saw the redhead with a black hair girl and a dark skin male who seem to have his red beret glue to his head.

Mario had made up his mind, he was going to force the girl to tell him the truth no matter what, no matter the consequences, he needed to know what happened to his family, she knows the truth and kept her mouth shut.

Amity Park had only one single gun shop in the whole city so buying one from there would be quite stupid, yet if one were to offer more than the normal cost of a firearm the clerk would sell and not put it in the inventory, it was a common deal they had with local thugs.

"Her family going out every evening and she stays inside with her brother; I don't want to get the kid involved but I gotta find my family"- whispered Mario as he sat in his living room.

No longer could he hear his daughter's loud music or his son complaining about it, nor could he smell the delicacies his wife cooked every night. The kitchen was empty, Mary's room was quiet and Tom's bedroom was just the same.

A single picture frame rested on the nightstand, it was a selfie of Tom and Jazz, her eyes were empty and her expression was one of boredom while Tom's expression was one fill with happiness, she was the first girlfriend he ever had.

Mario often tease him about getting such a girl, his wife always calls him rude for saying the girl might cheat on him if she found him too boring. The bittersweet memories of Tom came to his head, the boy was often bullied and mock at school.

Always with his head down but after getting together with Jazz he became happy, but as far as he knew they broke up because she didn't care for their relationship, perhaps Mario was right and she cheated on him after all, though Tom never mention anything about it.

The man looks at the clock hung on the living room wall while he drank some liquid courage, Mario knew he could be wrong but the police couldn't help and the media ignore his pleas, Jazz was the only lead he had so far. She and her brother along with their friends where there when his family disappear, but only Jazz had a relationship with Tom.

"Why am I so dizzy? It's just one bottle"- whispered the man as he tried to get up.

His legs felt numb and couldn't hold him up forcing him to fall to the ground, his empty rum bottle rolled over the floor stopping at the feet of a person, the shoes the intruder wore were female, black flats to be precise, the same his daughter wore.

For a minute his hopes skyrocket as he lifts his head hoping his little girl came back home, just as fast his hopes turn to fear. In front of him was a girl with long red hair and diabolical blue eyes, Mario tried to get up from the floor as he insulted the girl.

But his body felt even heavier than before, his doctor had put him on a strict diet which he never really followed, but even so he should still be able to move himself at free will, but as the seconds pass by he lost all the ability to move.

Jazz Fenton sat down on the floor next to the paralyze man, she no longer trusted her ghost-zapper after it fail to work on Star, she couldn't risk having it fail again. This time her opponent was an adult man, there was no way she could fight him head on.

Even during the whole Fright Knight ordeal, she couldn't call upon the over human strength she used to fight against Valery and her gang, she wasn't willing to take the risk of getting "killed" just to use her powers again.

"Surprise, thought I didn't notice you following me around, can't have that"- said Jazz. His eyes widen as he saw the redhead adjust a pair latex gloves, he knew what she wanted; his life.

The redhead rolled him over and dragged the man to the bathroom while complaining about being too heavy, yet she didn't seem to struggle too much even though he was a hundred pounds overweight, she still dragged him with one hand.

Jazz tossed the overweight man into the bathtub and began filling it up, Mario was terrified of what the girl had in mind for him, he wanted to beg for his life and at the same time he wanted to ripped her red hair straight off her scalp.

The redhead close the water tap as it filled half the tub, the man struggles to move his body and get help but his arms and legs didn't answer to his call, not even his mouth could utter words, a few seconds later she came back with a toaster in hand, Mario knew she didn't want to eat a toast.

"You won't believe what you can buy online these days, ever heard of Saxitoxin?" asked the redhead.

She explains it was a very powerful paralyzing toxin, and that she came to kill him for asking too many questions and making her uncomfortable, but even in her casual cruelty she told him the truth of what happened to his family.

"Believe it or not but an old undead Hessian mercenary came back from the grave and killed your wife, daughter and son, but don't worry Danny turn him into a slave and he works for us now, it wasn't a total lost"- said the girl.

Mario tried to curse her; some saliva rolled down his lips as he tried to spit on her. The man knew she was making fun of him but one thing was for sure, she killed his family and that was all the truth he now knew.

"Say hi to Tom for me"- continued the redhead as she tossed the toaster inside the tub.

(XXXXX)

"Amity Park P.D hands up, you're under arrest!"- ordered a policeman.

The police had come across a drug den where not only where they making different types of drugs but had a couple of boxes with the infamous "Potion," the most powerful date rape drug in the market so far. Men were being dragged into patrol cars.

Multiple shots were fired and three men laid dead on the floor, a wounded man was pressed against the wall and four one hide inside the bathroom, the gunfight last mere seconds and the police had captured several criminals.

Aragon and his partner Dorothea observe the rundown apartment, the living room shared half the wall with the kitchen, a filthy bathroom used for more than biological necessities and a single room to the left. The windows overview the city.

A single drug dealer was still inside the room near the window, the idea of jumping out and using the fire escape ladder cross his mind but the handcuff would the main problem here. Aragon began asking him questions about the Potion.

The half-retarded dealer taunts the cops and even had the audacity to asked Dora for a blowjob, she answers his petition by kicking him in the stomach making him rolled over as he looks to another cop who said he didn't see anything.

It was the first real lead they had and couldn't afford to lose it no matter what, Dora was already heavily questioned for her possible involvement during Jazz Fenton's kidnapping as she didn't answer to the multiple calls from her fellow policemen.

"Where and who gave you this?" said Dora as he shows him a small vial.

But his refusal to answer made the woman pull out her stun gun and electrified his genitals, she was clearly abusing her power as a police officer, but with all she was going through she just didn't care anymore, after a few seconds the man began to talk.

The name Spectra came out, though Aragon was expecting it to be Jasmine, but even he knew it was impossible for a sixteen-year-old brat to be a crime boss or to even have the know-how on making such a powerful drug.

Eventually after some more "persuasion" the dealer talk about a meeting taking place near the warehouses out of town, it was a rather big place to look but the man didn't know where exactly the drug trade was taking place, only his boss knew where. But the boss had taken a bullet in the eye and wasn't in conditions to talk… or to live for that matter.

Losing no more time Amity Park P.D gather all the police force they could and sent them to search the warehouses without alerting the dealers, given the size of the place even with the help of traffic police, beat cops and swat members they were still very thin out.

Meeting time was coming close and none of the police could find anything strange, dust filled trucks and crates were all they could come across, Aragon and Dora were getting desperate and so was the police chief, he and many of his personal cross reference the most likely place where the criminals would gather.

"We've been dupe. It's not here" said Dorothea as she and her partners gather in one of the offices at a warehouse.

What were the chances of them finding the exact warehouse and in time to catch the criminals, and why did a random dealer know the location of the drug trade? The blonde woman looks out the office window over to Amity

The old abandoned sanatorium was in sight, it hit her hard. The dealer wasn't lying, the trade was taking place not in the warehouse but near them, why risk going to a public place with a fat security guard and some cameras when they could go to an abandon building.

"It's taking place inside the old mental sanatorium"- said Dorothea as she rushed out.

Aragon informed via radio to his chief but the man couldn't move so many people base on female intuition, he needed solid evidence even though they were trying to raid over eighty warehouses at the same time base on the dubious information of a drug dealer.

Aragon, Dorothea and their afro hair peer along with his new partner jump inside the patrol car and rush over to the sanatorium. Despite it been in full sight it took them roughly ten minutes to reach the building.

All four officers walked quietly inside searching room by room until they heard heavy footsteps on the second floor, with guns drawn out they follow the steps to an old would be library, as Dorothea expected and true to her intuition found the criminals.

Three large boxes rested over a long table, a woman with a red dress and hair the color of blood sat in front of the crates, a man wearing a lab coat was watching over the window, the only light source was a small lamp in the middle of the table.

"Where the hell are those fools, Spectra? They should be here by now."- said the lab coat man with funny hairstyle.

"Patience Nik. They're simple thugs, their kind don't know about punctuality."- replied the woman.

The smiles on the cops was long and wide, they finally had their Red Witch. With her arrest Aragon could now give Star the justice she long for, the justice she deserves, spreading out the officers walk out from the dark as they order them to surrender.

Spectra observes them with a bore expression, it was as if she didn't care if the cops found her, the lab coat man gave them a sideways glance before turning his attention back to the window, it was rather unexpected for the cops to see this.

Normally drug dealers were like cockroaches, fleeing at the first signs of trouble but these two didn't even mind if the police were already here, Aragon pulled out his handcuff as his afro hair partner radio in for support while Dorothea open the box.

"No signal, be careful."- said Afro hair.

Before Dorothea could open the box, she hears strange whirring sounds coming from the shadows, two glowing green dots were made in the dark, without wasting a single second she jumps over her brother as rapid gunfire was unleashed.

Now she understood why neither of the two dealers were afraid, they had a Machine gunner in the waiting, Aragon turn over to his comrades, the newbie was torn to pieces by the bullets and afro hair was wounded but not mortally.

All three began shooting at the green glowing dots, but they could hear their bullets hitting metal and bouncing back, their eyes widen in horror as a huge metal made man walks out, the beast was towering over them.

A Gatling in place of an arm, if the enormous size weren't enough, he sported a green mohawk for intimidation purposes, Dora resume firing her police issue handgun though each bullet bounces off without leaving a scratch.

Despite his huge size the giant steel man rush towards the afro hair detective and took hold of him in less than three second, Aragon tried to help his comrade by continually firing his weapon, but the metal giant didn't feel bullets.

"Skulker's just as impressive as you said"- remark Spectra as she got up from her chair.

Skulker gave the afro hair officer a new style, headless style to be precise. Dorothea fell down to the ground as she saw her friend and peer get his head crush under the metallic hands of Skulker, the blonde detective wasn't going down that easy, she was at least going to kill Spectra.

She aims her gun to the woman and fires three shots before her gun empties out, two bullets hit her in the chest and one in the head none took her life, the redhead walk over to the detective as she frenetically tried to reload her pistol.

Aragon rejoins in the fight as he too tried to gun down Spectra but Skulker takes hold of his arm and breaks it, Aragon's scream is ear piercing but the metal monster stabs him in the abdomen before tossing him across the room straight to the bookshelves.

"Aragon!"- screamed Dorothea.

"Cease her"- ordered Spectra.

Skulker took hold of the woman by holding both her arms, Spectra gently remove the handgun as she asked what happened to her buyers, but the blonde woman refuse to answer, it became clear for the redhead that the police took hold of them.

"See I told you it was wise to tell those idiots a fake location"- said Nicolai.

Spectra made sure to tell only the leader about where to meet her and to tell his "workers" a fake location, in case one was caught by the police, but she didn't imagine he was so stupid to tell them it was next door.

Surely, she hoped he would have the common sense to send the police to the other side of town, but she expected too much of a street thug. Dora looked over to her brother who laid over the broken bookshelves, unsure if he was still alive, from her uncomfortable position she could see Aragon's right arm broken in three parts.

"Hey kids, the bad guys are defeated, so come on out"- said Spectra.

Dorothea's eyes open wide as she saw a group of nearly twelve kids no older than ten years old, their clothes ragged and their faces had expressions of hunger, the Red Witch told the detective they were all homeless children who make a dollar for delivering her "product" to the local nightclubs.

"I had such a nice gig before this doofus convince me to expand, take it from me, never work with punks"- said Spectra as she caresses the face of one of the boys.

The woman open up one of the boxes and began handing over the vials to the boys, all of the kids were shaking in their spots, they weren't stupid nor fools they knew what they were doing all this time was wrong, but the promise of ten dollars just for taking the box to wherever the woman told was more than enough to make them work.

"Now my boys, your gonna become men so bottoms up" said the woman as she forced the kids to drink the pink liquid.

The woman knew what the potion did to people, on women it made them into temporary nymphomaniacs but on men it turn them into savage sexual predators, she could only hope the kids were too young for it to work.

But on the worse case scenario it could turn the kids savage and ripped her to pieces, a nod from Spectra's head was all Skulker needed to slam the blonde hair detective over the table twice before it crushes leaving her on the floor.

Being stump left her weaken and numb, the detective couldn't believe her as Spectra was floating above her almost as if she was reclining on a chair, Dora wonder if it was some sort of a trick or were there hidden wires? The sounds of heavy panting call out to her.

"For fuck's sake. Its burning in here"- said one of the boys.

Dorothea's eyes widen in fear as she sees the boys literally tearing off their ragged clothes, Spectra giggled childishly at the sight as the kids surround the blonde hair detective, she's much too debilitated and hurt to fight them off.

"Don't touch me!"- screamed the woman as the kids tore her clothes off and spread her legs open.

She knew they weren't doing this out of malice but force by the Potion, their hands lead by instincts and artificial desires. Still if she could reach her gun, Dorothea would without a doubt open fire on their petite and malnourish bodies.

(XXXX)

Days later at Vlad Masters mansion was the man getting ready to visit the Fenton family in company of his lawyer and Danielle, Desiree and the bodyguards were also to accompany them, the men's presence was obvious and the personal assistant went wherever Vlad went to.

Desiree walk out from the bathroom wearing only a towel around her body as she dried her long ebony hair, it had become a common sight to have the tan woman walking around Vlad's mansion wearing her casual clothes or just a towel.

Though it did bother him to see the tan woman wearing just her towel in front of his daughter after taking a shower, Vlad wanted to keep all sexual things away from his little girl, she already had far too much for one her age.

Her presence in the manor had become so common he didn't notice when Desiree started to use the backyard pool along Danielle, the man didn't mind as the tan woman was teaching her how to swim but he did call out her bikini, it was too immodest for her to use around Danielle.

Vlad didn't want his daughter to take up Desiree's preferences in swimwear, though had it been just Vlad he would have been more than delighted to see his tan assistant swimming in a small yellow thong bikini and a top that barely covered her nipples.

It was only during her work hours that she wore the classic office suit, but as of late she's in company of Danielle almost all the time, rarely going back to her own apartment in downtown. It had reached the point where Vlad had a room where to accommodate the woman.

He didn't mind having Desiree stay over since she would get her office work done even faster, the woman was well known for her efficiency not only in the office but also in the bed, little by little Vlad had noticed the close relationship Danielle and his personal assistant had.

The white hair man wondered if Danielle could get along just as well with Maddie once they overcame the small disagreement they recently had, but one thing he also notice was that Desiree hesitated whenever Vlad asked her for sexual intercourse.

She didn't outright refuse him but the man knew she no longer had the same interest as she once did, her movements felt blunt and monotone. He wondered if she had found a lover and felt guilty about their current relationship.

Though Desiree had never once mentioned the name of any man, and most of her free time was spent with Danielle. Yet if the woman actually had found a special someone, Vlad would do the right thing and walk away.

But until then both would share a bed whenever Danielle was fully asleep, even as they travel in his limo along with his lawyer and Danielle, he couldn't help but mentally undress the woman, imagining having her bounce on his manhood.

"Sir, we've arrived"- said a big muscular man.

Vlad and his daughter stood in front of Fenton Works, it was the second time he had come to see Maddie and Jack, hopefully this time he would be able to set things clear with Daniel, the man was still embarrass for having tried to use Danielle to seduce his son and convince him to join his family.

He threw out the idea the moment the truth came out, Vlad was disgusted by the sheer thought of seeing his twins French kissing or even having sex, he still couldn't forgive himself for having slept with the girl, his guilt grew shockingly immense once he found out Danielle's his daughter.

Desiree had phone ahead and told the Fenton of their visit and to have their attorney ready, Vlad was at this point quite sure Maddie no longer wanted to continue with their lover's relationship, perhaps he should have been more careful in his approach.

Now Vlad knew just how badly he rushed things, neither Maddie nor Danielle were ready to see one another, the man fell to the fantasy of seeing them both hug in tender embrace as they reunited for the first time in fourteen years.

But he was quite surprise to see Maddie reject the girl and to see Danielle do the same in return, for the last few weeks his daughter had constantly told how much better Desiree is compare to Maddie, but it wasn't the tan woman doing.

If she wanted to actually get married to him, Desiree had more than the means to try and seduce him without having to resource to using the girl, the tan woman has the looks, the talent not only in the office but also in bed, and of course the willfulness to do what's necessary to get what she want's.

The door open as Jack Fenton stood in front with an anger expression well drawn in his face, Vlad had learned long ago to keep a perfect poker face no matter who stood in front of him, without uttering words the large man walks inside.

Vlad and company followed behind straight to the living room, as expected there was a funny looking man with round glasses seated in the couch reviewing some papers, but what Vlad didn't see coming was a tall muscular man dress in a white suit, an eye patch over his left eye.

Clearly Jack had run his mouth to his new governmental bosses and apparently, they send some of their people to help him out, no longer Vlad wanted to get Maddie to marry him, at the moment getting his parental right over Danny were the most important.

Maddie call over to her son, but Jazz and Danny came down together, the redhead never left his side and Danny's lust more than welcome her presence. Maddie hated to see them together like this all the time, hadn't it been for that night, things would still be the same. She would have continue living in blissful ignorance.

"What's up?"- questioned Danny.

The boy didn't need superpowers or over human abilities to notice there was something seriously wrong, his parents sat in the couch in front of Vlad, both had brought people he had never seen before with the exception of the one eye man.

Naturally the two siblings walk over to were their parents were seated, Jazz was the first to asked what was going on, though Maddie wanted to explain the situation she just couldn't find her voice, and Jack was no better story teller.

Vlad's attorney spoke up, he's a sharp looking man with an expensive designer suit and a modern haircut gently broke the stammering as he explains what was going on, Jazz didn't like one bit what the man told them so casually and so nonchalantly.

"I'll be frank and direct; you Daniel Fenton are the legitimate son of Vladimir Masters." Said the attorney as he handed a custody lawsuit to the Fenton's lawyer.

Danny couldn't believe his ears nor did he want to believe what he just heard, Maddie confirm it was true, though she said that night was a mistake, she also assured Danny she never once regretted having him, the idea never crossed her mind in all her life.

Jack added saying he's still his father no matter what the papers or lawyers said, yet the attorney cut the melodrama by pointing over to Danielle saying she's his real blood related sister and not Jasmine, but the boy cut him off.

"No! Jazz's my sister. We're still related"- said the Danny.

Part of him wanted to accept what the fancy lawyer was saying, if he and Jazz weren't blood related that meant their relationship wasn't sick, twisted and perverted. Though he was told they were related by their mother, they were half siblings.

At least now it was half sick and twisted though given what they did almost everyday didn't change the fact it was perverted. The boy was actually grateful he was bonded by blood to Jazz, otherwise what were the possibilities of them getting together?

Had he been born in another family no matter how rich, there was no chance of them ever being a "normal" couple. Danny would still be a geek and a loser, most likely bullied and force to pay for protection, Jazz would still be the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon.

Their blood ties were the only reason he ever had the chance to even speak to her, if not for that he would have to settle to watch her from afar only dreaming of ever holding her hand, of holding her, of having her.

"What mister Vladimir wants is full custody over Daniel Fenton"- said the fancy lawyer.

Jazz was more than ready to slit his throat and to crush Vlad's head on the floor, but Danny took hold of her hand which made her calm down, it was then that the Fenton's lawyer spoke for the first time as he tosses the lawsuit over the coffee table.

"You've got no case, the best your client can get is MAYBY a shared custody but if we take this to court, he might be lucky enough to get to see Daniel on weekends" said the round glasses wearing man arrogantly.

Using a sarcastic tone of voice, he made it well known about the fourteen years the white hair man spent near the boy without ever mentioning the possibility of him being the father, and only until recently he started to do the paternity tests.

"Danny this and Danny that! What about me? You got any idea of what I went through?! All you care about is him!"- said Danielle very angerly as she pointed over her brother.

The whole conversation was about who would get Daniel's custody and not a single word was utter about her, Maddie gulp down as she realized the girl was also her daughter and she brush her off multiple times.

The woman was afraid to accept her daughter wasn't dead, during fourteen years she cried for her. Visited her grave on her birthdays, Christmas and every single festivity the girl might have enjoyed, but now that she was here, a question came about, who had she cried for?

"My apologies for ignoring you. But you must understand your mother believed you were dead, and so she needs time to accept this new reality"- said the Fenton's lawyer.

But Danielle looks at him with an anger glare, she didn't care for Maddie at all, she didn't want her near. What she wanted was to stay with Vlad, she refuses to share her father with anyone other than Desiree, the girl had embellished their first reunion as she now saw Vlad as a knight in shining armor that came to her rescue.

"Now that she mentions it, I find it very strange that you suddenly found your daughter, one that was supposed to be dead, in a rundown orphanage which happened to be part of a prostitution ring and that the police raided a month after you found her." Said the round glasses man.

Maddie and Jack were shock to know Danielle was in such a place, Danny had his mouth ajar while Jazz only stare at the girl, their lawyer continues saying the police found many remains of what they determined were newborns.

Danielle looks away trying to hide her disgusted expression, Vlad knew his daughter had an abortion due to the constant rapes she suffered in that hellhole, he was still looking for the son of a bitch that got his baby girl pregnant.

"Violet, I'm sorry I had no idea…"- Maddie was cut off by the girl.

"My name's Danielle Masters!" yelled out the girl as Desiree hugs her tightly trying to keep her calm.

Everyone went quiet, Vlad suddenly recalls his girl was the one who suffer the most; she was stolen as a baby only to be left in a horrible orphanage and to be turn into a prostitute the moment she reaches ten years old, to be humiliated and treated like cattle until he came along to save her.

To carry the name "Masters" meant too much for her, it wasn't the pride or money it came with, but something more meaningful, something everyone in the room had taken for granted, for her the name meant she wasn't cattle but a person.

"I'll see you at court" said the man to no one in particular as he carries Danielle in his arms.

That night Danny sat down on the bathtub taking in all that happened during the evening, Jack told him many times afterword that he's his father and not Vlad, even if Danny carried his blood. While the raven hair boy wonders what to do about Vlad, his sister didn't care about it so long she kept Danny.

Though she wanted to share the bath with him, Danny told her he wanted to be alone for a while, the redhead laid down on the couch watching television in the living room while her parents talk about Danny's custody.

Neither of them wanted to let Vlad have a single day with Danny, but Maddie was now being selfish and hypocritical as she wanted to have Danielle back in their lives, yet the lawyer told them that would be very hard since she was already living with Vlad. The man could argue he was busy searching for her during all these years, hence why he didn't try to claim his rights as Danny's Father.

(XXXX)

"Is everything ready?" said a green hair teenager as she tunes her guitar.

"Yes, my queen. Your concert shall be just before the start of the new school year." Said her manager.

Box added the fact that Townhall was more than eager to help her out with anything she needed, the new administration was very incline in creating more events that could attract turism and other monetary incomes.

Ember smiles wickedly.

To be continue


	16. The Great Beast from Hell

My beloved brother

Chapter 15: The great beast from Hell

.

Aragon sat on his living room chair watching his family albums, his only working hand lead him to a pictures of himself with his sister Dorothea during a medieval event back in Dimmsdale, he was dress as a knight and though his armor was made with cardboard while Dora was a princess, their parents help them make her costumes.

"The most beautiful princess of the whole event"- whispered Aragon as he drowns in memories.

His eyes looked at her as he passes his fingers over the photo, ever since that night he wonders why thing ended up so badly. They did everything according to the book, they informed their chief of their actions and location, tried to call in for backup while conducting the arrest accordingly.

They spread out and had all the perps in full sight ready to arrest them but none noticed the steel giant hidden in the shadows, Aragon was saved from the deadly gunfire thanks to Dorothea and her quick reaction but their partners didn't have the same luck.

James a newly ascended detective was ripped by the rapid gunfire, even Michael the strong and well build afro hair detective had his head crush like a grape. Aragon and his partner Dorothea weren't new to gunfights or to any other type of dangerous situations.

In their ten years as police detectives they had been in several gunfights and car chases, but this was the first time he felt so powerless, so useless. His bullets couldn't harm the metal beast, it was an armor he had never seen before.

Dorothea change her target and began to fire upon the ringleader, Spectra. To his great surprise the bullets didn't harm her as well, it was as if something almost magical protected her from the bullets of both detectives.

Before he even knew what was wrong, the metal man named Skulker broke his arm in three part and impale him with a long blade through the abdomen and toss him to the side as a piece of thrash, the last thing he remembers was Skulker holding Dorothea hostage.

He woke up two days later in Amity Park southside hospital, the man endures a six-hour surgery to fix his abdominal wound, thought the doctors told him he was but mere inches away from death. His sister Dorothea wasn't doing any better than he was.

Aragon took a sip of whisky and extended his hand over to the bottle, next to it was a folder with Dorothea's medical charts, the detective freezes up for a moment as his eyes lay upon the folder, he knew what was written for he had read it many times over.

Dorothea had been battered and rape multiple times before back up arrived, despite her attackers been mere children she still fought back, in the end she couldn't outdo the ferocity of the attackers. She left her with both her eyes blacken and swollen, bites all over her body, a couple of broken ribs, both legs fracture, her left knee broken and her hips dislocated.

Upon hearing what had happened just a few steps away from him, Aragon wanted revenge for the attack, the detective didn't care if it was due the Potion drug they were force to drink, all he care for was to exact justice for his broken sister.

The furious man managed to slip into the interrogation room, though unarmed he slam the head of the nearest boy to wall demanding to know where was Spectra. The state attorney tried to stop Aragon but upon finding it was impossible for him.

The man called for the nearest cops, a broken arm and a recent surgery weren't enough to hold him down for it took up five police officers to stop him from killing the rapists. He didn't care if they were scared kids or if they were crying their eyes out.

He demanded to know where Spectra is, but the boys didn't have a clue, they were found by the red hair woman while staying the abandon sanatorium. She offered them food and money in return for delivering her "products" to the nightclubs and bares of her picking.

None could give him a phone number, an address, nothing at all. Aragon was so angry he punches and kick two of boys before his peers could fully stop him, naturally he was removed from the case though he wasn't suspended for the attack.

It took Dora three more days to fully awake, she wasn't the hardened bastard her brother is, it was on days like this that he wanted to go back to time of yesteryear where he would pretend to be Dorothea's knight in shining armor while she played around as a princess.

The doorbell rang announcing a visitor, Aragon reluctantly open the door after the doorbell rang several times, beyond the door was Amity Park police chief, it was then that Aragon notice it was night. The chief wanted to know how his best detective was doing.

"Something tells me you haven't eaten at all, hope you like Chinese"- said the police chief.

Indeed, Aragon hadn't eaten in all day he was much too concerned with Dora, though initially he didn't want to eat he succumb once his boss gently ordered him to eat, while the man struggle to use the chopstick his boss look around the house.

Many photos of Aragon and Dorothea were scatter around the walls and the furniture. Both had a close relationship which was often the topics of conversations in the precinct's lounge, some even betting if they had a "special" relationship.

But they didn't have anything beyond a normal and decent brother-sister relationship. No one spoke about it after hearing about the fail arrest of the Red Witch and the end results that both siblings got and their partners.

It wasn't so unusual to hear about failing to arrest a suspect or even hearing about cops getting killed while doing the labors of justice, but nevertheless it always felt as something personal when a fellow officer dies in the line of duty.

Aragon spend almost every day and all day in the hospital with his sister but eventually she told him not to visit, she felt embarrass and broken. The man understood why his sister didn't want him to see her like this, she wasn't the princess he remembers but a brave and noble warrior, a defender of justice.

Aragon and Dorothea were well respected officers, more than one man had a crush on Dora and some female personal fancy the older brother as well. To see them be drag away into an ambulance broken and at death's door was unbearable. Aragon was stoic detective who knew how to control his emotions, but that day he went berserk with the kids who violated his sister.

(XXXXX)

Maddie walk up to her son's bedroom, she could hear soft panting coming from within and knew what her children were up to, she loathed the idea of them sleeping with each other, had it been with any other person she could have understand and even turn a blind eye on purpose.

But now Jazz no longer had a grip over her, Maddie broke up with former Mayor Vlad Master and narrowly escape with her full secret intact, so far Jack knew she only slept with the man once which conceive Danny.

Their relationship had become estrange, Jack wasn't as affective as he used to be with Danny but he also didn't become harsh or demanding of the boy, just more distant. With Jazz on the other hand he turned more affective, buying her clothes and books she didn't asked for or needed.

Maddie was more than sure her daughter spent most of her time naked around Danny, it was sickening for the woman to face this reality where she had to be quiet about their son and daughter incestual relationship.

Without knocking she opened the door only to find Danny doing pushups on the floor, Jazz wasn't with him. Maddie never took her son as one for exercising, but here he was shirtless and cover in sweat, the boy stood up while picking up a towel.

"Hey mom, what's up?"- asked the boy.

Maddie knew she needed to put a stop to his relationship with Jazz, it wasn't normal for a brother to lust for his older sister. Though she knew what had to be done she hadn't the slightest idea of how to approach the situation.

Danny looks to her with his baby blue eyes and asks if she needs something, the boy was quick to pick up on the strange behavior his mother was having, the boy wasn't a fool he knew she didn't like one bit his relationship with Jasmine.

True to his intuition the woman explains just how bad it was for him to be dating his own sister and worse yet to be in a physical relationship, being the scientist, she is, Maddie explain in scientific detail about the issues his and Jazz relationship would bring them in the near future.

The horrors of inbreeding and the malformations of their offspring, how morally unacceptable it was to society but despite her sure attitude and confident words they all fell to deaf ears, Danny didn't care for what society thought of them.

Too much had been sacrificed already for them to break up, he had seen many sides of Jasmine and knew she was his woman for life, never had he felt something so intense with anyone before not even when he was going after Paulina.

The tan cheerleader couldn't even begin to compare to his perfect and beautiful Jasmine, no woman in this world or the next could. She was just perfect, even as his mother spoke about the evils of incest and despite her rustic upbringings, they weren't rednecks, he still mentally undresses his sister.

Maddie notice Danny wasn't paying enough attention to her speech, she knew from the very beginning it would be a difficult task to break them up. She trying luring Jazz away with Tom but the boy suddenly skip town after his argument with the redhead.

"What happened between Tom and Jazz when you were out camping?"- asked the woman.

The question made Danny shiver as it pulled him out of his erotic fantasies, Danny knew the truth but there was no way for him to tell his mother about Tom and his family getting killed by an undead Hessian mercenary from two hundred years ago.

Or that he gains the ability to turn into a ghost a year ago and fought that undead warrior only to finally make some sort of magical contract with him after miraculously beating him in fair combat, now the mercenary serves him as a bodyguard.

Even worse was the fact that he and just spent most of their time making love. Something had to be said but he didn't know what could be said to make his mother stop asking such dangerous questions.

"Didn't I already tell you that Tom was spying on me when I was showering and I cuss him up and down"- suddenly said the redhead.

Maddie flinch upon seeing her own daughter, within the girl's hands were a couple of juice bottles, the woman actually lowers her eyes in fear as she noticed the veins popping out on the girl's hands, the elder Fenton knew her daughter was furious.

Jazz's eyes were filled with rage but her voice was still soft and gentle, Maddie knew when to take a hint so she leaves the room knowing all too well Danny didn't listen to her wise full words and her daughter would make sure to make forget what little he did listen to.

Both mother and daughter lock eyes as Jazz slowly closes the door showing her wicked smile, Maddie wondered just how much had the younger redhead listen to.

(XXXX)

"Mister Masters, did you pulled another all night?" asked Desiree early in the morning as she put a cup of hot coffee on the desk.

Vlad Masters had force himself to stay up several nights as there was much to do now that he was back as VladCo CEO, not many welcome his return as some had even try to vote him out of the company board using the scandal of his secret daughter.

Danielle was forbidden territory for any would be directive board puppet, for Vlad his daughter was sacred and no one in the board was allowed to even speak her name, one overly enthusiastic company captain named Jones who dug up some of Danielle's background.

The man wanted to blackmail Vlad and take over the company as he was more than sure Vlad would succumb to the fear of an even worse scandal, House of Angels was put under serious police investigation for alleged child prostitution.

He knew Vlad's girl was one of those victims but the main question remains, how did he find out about her?

It didn't take him much to show the board who really pulls the strings in the company, though Vlad did regret the hasty decision of disposing of half the board since now much work had been pile up over his desk, the one thing he didn't regret was dealing with Jones.

Vlad's goons made a sure mess of his face and body after the beating, no one would dare lay a finger on his little princess anymore or even speak thrash of her behind his back, not without facing severe consequences.

"Come on boss, let go to bed. You're still going to the opera with Danielle later on"- added Desiree.

Vlad wasn't sure if his daughter would actually like to go to the opera in the first place, but the girl insisted on doing things he like as she wanted to get to know him better, Danielle felt she had much catching up to do.

The girl was Vlad's true weakness, he did everything for now and it fill with so much joy to hear her laugh while running around the house, before she ever arrived the place was as quiet as church now it brims with life.

It was odd for the man to go to bed after breakfast but having stay up all night did make him quite tire. Danielle and Desiree had made plans to go out shopping during the morning, and get her ready for their night out.

Vlad never did mind spending money on useless stuff but now he was joyful his hard earn cash was well spent, even though it was on toys, dresses and other non-essentials it still felt like well spent money.

As the white hair man laid down on his bed, he couldn't help be remined of how badly he failed to get Maddie to become his wife, he had lost all chances of him being together with her now. Vlad let his emotions take place and rush things.

Despite Desiree being very busy fighting for Danny's custody with the Fenton's lawyer, she still managed to make time to go out with Danielle, never forgetting her job as Vlad's personal assistant though now their sexual encounters had diminished greatly.

(XXXX)

While Desiree and Danielle visit the shopping mall so did a couple of teens, Danny and his best friend Tucker were sitting at the food area enjoying a couple of unhealthy burgers, Jazz preferred to stay home as she knew to give her man some space.

They would make up for it during the night, as Jack was taking Maddie to a very important meeting with the GIW and would come home very late, the redhead still needed to find a way to make sure her mother wouldn't try anything stupid again.

Killing the woman was an option but that would mean her choirs would fall upon Jazz, such as house cleaning, cooking and doing the laundry sounded like such a drag, and worse of all it would mean her love making time with Danny be drastically reduced.

"Come on Danny you know I can help you. I can be your guy in the chair"- said Tucker.

The dark skin boy wanted to be part of Danny's team but the ghost hybrid knew for a fact that Tucker would simply get in the way, he couldn't risk his best friend life over his childish believes of super heroism.

Danny had spilled the blood of many criminals in his endeavors of protecting the city, but he also let his emotions take place leading him to take lives that weren't call for, the biker gang were his first victims, the boy knew he could have simply scare them into submission.

But he chose violence over reason, Danny lost his appetite as he recalls the many lives he took for Jazz. It was thanks to him that she was alive and well but her wellbeing come at the cost of many lives, though to his mental relieve none were innocent, what worried Danny the most was the idea that he would do it all over again if it meant keeping his dead sister safe.

"Did you and Sam make up already?"- questioned Danny trying to change the subject.

"It's over between her and me."- replied the boy with shame in his heart.

Danny didn't have all the details but knew Tucker chicken out and left Sam behind, he couldn't blame his dark skin friend for running away from an undead monster, Tucker didn't have ghost magic or unnatural strength like he did.

But even so it was shameful to know Tucker didn't even try to save Sam, the girl he said to be hopelessly in love with. Danny and his average B grade help him understand that Tucker didn't feel anything special for Sam.

To the dark skin boy Sam was just some hole to fuck, unlike Danny who was madly in love with Jazz despite the minor and insignificant little detail of them being blood related at least by their mother's side, Danny never once view his sister as a tool for his own sexual relieve.

Tucker was more than ashamed for not standing up for Sam in her time of need, the boy only thought of his own safety instead of that of his girlfriend, it was something the goth couldn't forgive or overlook no matter what.

It pains the boy greatly when Sam told it was over between them, never again would they sleep together. Tucker knew to expect this result after abandoning his girl to her luck but it still hurt him greatly, his only comfort was that Danny wouldn't replace him in bed.

Under more normal circumstances Tucker would have been horribly disgusted to know his best friend was sleeping with his own sister, but now it was comforting to have his only rival in bed with someone else, with time and effort the dark skin boy was sure to earn his place in Sam's heart again.

"I gotta get going Tucker, gotta do some patrolling before going home"- said Danny as he got up from his chair.

"You sure you don't need me man?"- asked Tucker almost whining.

Danny knew better than to let his friend risk his life over a macho thinking, the boy didn't need to dig too much in Tucker's head to find out he was trying to show his brave side to get back with Sam and make up for leaving her behind that night.

"Let me think about it"- replied Danny.

(XXXX)

Night had embraced the day and the bright moon took over for the sun, but even the moonlight was outshined in a small nightclub where the entrance neon signs shine bright, in between the laser lights and the cheap smoke effects on the dance floor were several teens dancing their night away.

But a young goth was doing another type of dancing in the bathroom, Sam's hands were pressed against the wall and her back arch with her black skirt resting over her hips while her black thong was in her mouth and a man ten years older than her was behind humping the girl as hard as he could.

"Hurry up man, you're taking too long"- said another man outside the bathroom stall.

"Shut up, you already had you're turn with her." Replied the man as he spanks the girl's ass making her complain about it.

The girl moan loudly as the man cum inside her, she could feel the condom growing inside her vagina. Sam rolled over to her side whizzing for air as she pulls out her underwear, the man helps Sam get up while thanking her for her time before leaving.

The goth walks out not caring to keep her presence a secret, the less suspicious she acted the less attention she would draw to herself therefor she made her way to the dance having wrap her underwear around her wrist.

Sam just unlike her dark and solitary demeanor was cheerfully dancing at nightclub dance floor despite the news explaining the risks of another terrorist attack, she still headed over to release some steam from her every day.

Nightclubs and other nocturnal hotspots had a huge decline in clientele given the horrible butchery that took place in recent weeks, not many felt the need or had the courage to go to one of these clubs knowing the possibility of becoming part of the statistic.

In despair the clubs open their doors to clients they would have never greeted before, minors. Ever since her time at lake Eerie, Sam spent most of her nights at one of the many nightclubs which welcome her, though of course without her parent's knowledge.

"Hey, check her out man"- said one of the patrons to his friend.

"Too young for me man, I ain't into kids."- replied the second man pointing at Sam.

"Not the flat board, the blondie next to her"- added the first man.

As Sam did her best to dance, she unknowing came closer to the blonde woman the men were talking about, yet one of the men push the goth to the side as he tried to pick up the blondie. Sam knew to expect this kind of treatment from drunks and losers.

Not willing to let a couple of drunks ruin her night she headed over to the bar and order the only thing the bartender could sell her, club soda. As she drank, she could hear the same guys talking next to her, it annoyed to the point of wanting to scream at them.

There was so much space for them to try and pick up the bimbo but chose to do so next to her, Sam could only see the woman's back, she sported a tight blue dress and black high heels unlike her black gothic style dress and high heel boots.

"Samantha!? Is that you?" said the woman making Sam turn over to her.

The goth recognized the woman as her former history teacher, miss Bridget. Sam knew the woman was let go from the school after the scandal she got herself in, she was accused of murder but eventually justice found her to be innocent.

The one thing she couldn't get out of was the fact she had sex with two students, nevertheless those charges were also dropped after she convince the jury she was drug by one of the so-called victims and so it was determined she was indeed a victim of rape.

Within the personal belongings of Gregor one of her victims eventually renamed rapist was a vial of what the police found out to be the infamous date rape drug "Potion," with that the police and jury knew for a fact the teacher didn't act on her own free will.

But even with her freedom and innocence proven she wasn't welcome back to Casper High, the school board couldn't take her back as she had undeniable had sex with two of their students even if it was unwillingly which only made it worse, the school couldn't accept they had two rapist in their grounds.

"I can't believe your drinking!" said the woman as she pulls the girl from the bar.

"Miss Bridget, please it's not what you think!"- replied the girl.

The former teacher didn't listen to Sam as she continue to drag her out of the nightclub despite the goth telling her she wasn't drinking alcohol and her entry was permitted, still the blonde woman pulls Sam to her car in the parking before letting go of her hand.

Both the woman and the girl look at each other, Sam with anger in her eyes for she was expecting to be taken out of the club and hopefully to a nearby hotel by a hot looking stud, not her former history teacher.

"Sorry about that but I needed to get away from those clowns"- said the woman.

Bridget insisted on taking Sam home since it wasn't safe for her to take a cab, the goth was more than pissed at her former teacher than what she should, as she rode back home an idea come over her, Sam's looks over to her ex-teacher.

"Why don't we have a girl's night, whatta ya say?" asked the girl.

"No way, if the cops see me with you, I'll get thrown back to jail"- Said the woman.

"Then let's go to your house, we can go wild there. Junk food and drinks with hats, just you and me."- added the girl. The blonde hair woman looks at the goth as she considers the idea.

(XXXX)

Days grew in Amity Park and summer vacations was near it end but not so much the ever-growing violence in the streets, a new crew stood in front of yet another warehouse in which another massacre took place.

Within several men lay scatter in pieces across the floor with unnatural burns and sword like cuts, all were known criminals of a new mafia family. Crime scene investigation was already on the spot trying to understand what took place.

There were so many bullets cases it was hard to walk without accidently kicking one to the side, coroners were bagging bodies as some CSI commented on how this was the fourth raid done but the vigilante, they missed the days in which this unsung hero would only beat the criminals to a pulp.

"You don't believe those paranormal superstitions, do you?"- asked a CSI to his partner.

"One doesn't fire this number of bullets and not kill whoever's attacking"- replied a voice behind.

Both men turn around as they recognized the voice behind them, before them stood none other than Aragon Prince, his arm still encased within bondage though the bruises around his face had vanished all together, he nonetheless needed a cane to walk around.

The detective looks around the crime scene, several hundred bullet holes décor the warehouse walls, shatter crates and blood made the finishing touch. In his previous years Aragon would have thought it was a rival gang who attack.

But only mafia men lay down dead, no one of any other tag or color rest among them though that was still to soon to be confirmed, the detective lifted his head and saw a great deal of bullet holes exiting through the roof.

"It's like they were shooting at someone on the roof or flying overhead"- said Walker as he came closer, "thought you were on medical leave?"

"If I stay home any longer, I'll go crazy, especially since she's not there"- replied the man.

Walker knew Aragon and Dorothea were close, but he was sure the detective felt guilty for not being able to protect his sister. The white suit man asked Aragon to accompany him for a coffee as he needed to discuss certain matters with him.

Both men caught the eyes of more than one person at the restaurant, Aragon still in dark attire which contrasted with Walker's impeccably white suit, the detective disinterestedly asked what his federal peer wanted from him.

"We believe the Potion might have a paranormal origin; I've personally been snooping around but came to dead-end until I took a particular interest in your girl Jasmine"- said the federal agent as he slid a folder.

The moment Aragon open the folder his eyes widen in fury and rage as he saw the picture of Penelope Spectra, the woman that cause his and Dora's demise. It was due to the redhead woman that Dora was bound to a wheelchair, Aragon demanded to know her immediate location and the reason she wasn't in chains already.

"Before you run over to her office let me tell you she's gone, vanished, poof."- said the man.

Walker did a series of cross references using Aragon's information but every criminal data base came out empty, there wasn't any drug lord who goes by that name or any other known pusher, the man was at the end of line.

That until he recalled the devilish girl Aragon constantly antagonized, using her as parting point Walker began to puzzle together all the pieces but couldn't put her in any crime like Aragon would have like.

"Turns out your dealer is also Jasmine Fenton's psychiatrist"- said the man.

Aragon was paying extra attention now, he was sure both redheads had something to do with the sudden outburst of the date rape drug and the violence that followed as a consequence, but according to Walker the woman didn't show to work anymore and her apartment was empty.

"We believe she went into hiding after finding out you and Dora are alive"- continue Walker.

"I fought that monster, she's not hiding. She's got a bigger fish to fry"- replied Aragon.

Walker never took Aragon as weak man or a coward but he could see fear in his eyes, the report the detective gave seem filled with fantasy. A giant made of steel with a machine gun, what seem like the classic mad scientist and finally Spectra, an unkillable woman.

But his life-threatening wounds, the death of his partners and the rape of his sister were no fantasy at all, several hundred bullet cases were found at the crime scene all of high caliber, it took the CSI various hours to collect the remains of the slain officers.

"I doubt this Jasmine has anything to do with Spectra but that girl's not right in the head. There's always something bad going around her"- said Walker.

Aragon knew he couldn't pin her down with any of the murders he was sure the redhead did, Star and Poindexter's cases were passed down to the Cold Case Unit as no new evidence came up and the only suspect on Poindexter's case was set free for lack of evidence.

Valery and her gang were mauled by a beast, but no animal in Amity Park could do something so horrendous, even a bear wouldn't be capable of such atrocity. Aragon was well aware the victim used to bully Jazz Fenton but without any witness to put the girl in scene and her hands obviously not matching, the case was deemed as an animal attack.

"I know she did it but I just don't know how she did it"- added Aragon as she drank his cold coffee.

Though there was one murder she bluntly accepted in front of him, to have killed one of the bikers who kidnapped her. But that too wasn't enough to put her behind bars as it was too easily demonstrated as self-defense.

"This is just me saying this but I think this vigilante, The Phantom, is in cohorts with Jazz." Assured Walker.

"How? Did she summon a demon or what?"- asked the detective half skeptical.

The federal agent took out a blank piece of paper and drew him the breaking point that made the Phantom change, and how it relates to Jazz. Walker was more than sure it all began with the redhead's kidnapping.

Before that moment Phantom was nothing but a myth, someone who randomly beat up thugs and small-time burglars, it was rumored he help stop a bank robbery but nothing beyond that. Yet it was after Jazz was kidnapped that he became more than a myth.

"We never could find who did those bikers. Just a bunch of corpses scatter across the streets and about thirty more at Amity Plaza"- said Aragon.

"And a few days later their club was thrashed leaving the rest of the gang dead. That was personal, which leads me to believe it's someone she very close to… a lover perhaps"- replied Walker.

The idea in itself had cross Aragon's mind several times, but the only known lover Jazz ever had was a boy name Tom and the relationship didn't last for too long either, the redhead didn't have any other known boyfriends afterwards or close friends.

Despite Aragon's firm believe in her guilt, there wasn't any compelling evidence to back up his suspicions. The detective couldn't even put her in the crime scene, or had probable cause to turn into an active suspect.

"Speaking of Tom, he and his family disappear, his dad Mario commit suicide"- casually remark Walker as Aragon asked for more details.

"Like I said they just vanished, his dad fried himself in bathtub with a toaster. Local P.D rule it out as a suicide, but that's bullshit."- added Walker.

The man explains how the toaster was tamper with, the one safety device to prevent this kind of "accident" was missing, yet all the police investigators who took the case agree Mario took out the device and killed himself.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?"- suddenly asked a young waitress.

Aragon closed the folders and put them away discreetly, though he initially wanted to simply dismiss the waitress Walker said he was quite famished and would buy for Aragon, the police detective naturally refuses but the federal refuse to accept a no for an answer.

"I'll have something light. Get me a large order of pasta, T-bone steak…"- said Walker.

Aragon could hear him order some four more dishes out of the menu and diet soda. The policeman could swear he was gaining weight just by hearing Walker order his meal. Aragon simply orders for a pasta and a refill on coffee.

After the waitress left to get their meals the police detective asks Walker why he was so sure it wasn't a suicide, as it didn't need much technical knowhow to tamper with a simple toaster. From what Aragon had learn during their conversation, Mario's family disappear without a trace weeks ago.

"Simple, he licensed a revolver a year ago, weapon and ammo haven't been found. Why fry yourself when you can just blow your head off"- replied the federal agent.

(XXXX)

With summer vacation coming to end Jazz and Danny were making the most of it, spending their mornings together and their evenings having dates. The shopping mall and movie theaters were a constant in their outings.

But their nights were meant for love making, with their father often staying out until very late both siblings only had to worry about their mother, but thanks to Jazz sublime negotiating skills she struck some sort of a deal with the woman, though the redhead refuse to share the details.

"I always wanted to try this"- said Danny as looks down.

His beloved sister had his manhood deep within her mouth, her slurping sounds echo throughout the living room, both rarely every had sex outside their rooms. It was mostly always in his bedroom but Danny wanted to try more things with her.

Thankfully the redhead always complies to whatever silly request Danny had as he did for her, tonight he wanted to take advantage of his parents stepping out for the night and have intercourse in the living room.

Danny fired his load into her mouth like dozens of times ever since his first time with her, by this point Jazz had learn to swallow it all without spilling a single drop of Danny's precious seed, the redhead sat on floor as she licks the semen from her lips.

Jazz had everything she wanted now; Danny was all hers now and no one was in her way anymore. Danny wanted her, desire her and did all she wanted. The raven hair boy on his side was in paradise, he wasn't even fifteen and had already done more with Jazz than most men in their lives.

And yet both were far from bore of each other, they had recently started to do role games though the one game Jazz instantly refuse even before Danny commented on it was a "rape" roleplay, but Danny would never even mention something close to it given all she went through.

The boy gently lifts her from the ground and kindly place the girl over the coffee table spreading her legs open, Danny return the favor by licking the folds in her womanhood, he had grown to like and enjoy the salty flavor of his sister vagina.

Danny passed his tongue over her clit making her gasp in pleasure while he joyfully drank all her love juices, Jazz firmly took hold of his raven locks while pressuring his mouth unto her slit, lust could be seen in their eyes.

The redhead muffled her moans as her brother made her reach a delicious orgasm, but their night was just but a pup. Danny crack open a condom and slide it down his phallus making Jazz drool in excitement and anticipation.

Slowly he pushes his penis inside of her, the moisty warm insides of his sister nearly made him cum the moment he pierces Jazz's vagina. The girl squeezed her cunt making Danny's trusting even harder but far more pleasurable.

The folds within her vagina embrace his penis as he wishes with all might to tore off the condom and feel her without any restrains, but knew it was a very unsafe day for her. The last thing both of the forbidden lovers wanted was to get Jazz pregnant.

Love juices stain the wooden coffee table as the redhead work her tongue inside Danny's mouth muffling their moans, Jazz could feel her brother filling up the condom as she grinds her teeth while cumming herself.

"You can manage another right?"- asked Jasmine.

Danny pulled out of her and open another condom while Jazz peel the used condom off him, rather than tossing it to the thrash can she ripped it open and started to drink the content with glee, seeing his sister gulping down his semen while keeping her legs open was more than enough to make him hard again.

"Turn around Jazz, can't leave the backdoor unattended"- said the boy.

The red hair girl obeys the order as she turns around arching her back completely exposing her perfectly round buttocks and the wrinkle fruit in the middle, she could feel her brother's weight over her as he forces his way inside.

Jazz could feel her brother's penis just under her stomach sliding in and out of her. Both moan loud though Danny wonder if their voices could be hear in the streets, their family was already considered as an odd bunch.

The very few neighbors who seldomly visits stop coming by after the fight with Frederick's men, rumors of them being associated with a crime family were spread, but on the other hand Jazz couldn't care any less for what people spoke, at least now she knew no one would be knocking out of the blue at their door.

Danny lifted her in order to go in deeper than before, the boy had gained much endurance thanks to their constant "practice" going from just a few minutes to up to a full hour, it was quite the feat considering the average time a man can last.

The town's unsung hero empties his "milk" tank inside of his sister's rectum, the girl jerked as she too reaches her orgasm. Both lovers fell upon the couch covered in sweat embracing the afterglow of their forbidden love.

"I love you Jazz… lets go to sleep"- said Danny as he glided towards his room carrying his princess.

(XXXX)

A few days later a young goth come knocking at the Fenton household one evening, the family matriarch open the door to greet none other than Sam Manson yet the woman asked about Tucker, it was rare to see just Sam at the door.

Though Danny's friends visiting had diminished lately but Maddie was more than sure Jazz had her hand into their lack of presence, it didn't take long especially after meeting with Danielle the first time to know her daughter was very possessive of Danny.

"Hey Sam, how you doing?"- asked the woman.

Sam greeted his best friend's mother though she didn't exactly answer her question as she instead asks for Danny, the girl miss the boy by no more than just ten minutes. His overly affective sister had gone out running to the nearby park.

It brought some bittersweet memories to hear Jazz was running at the park, especially considering her laughable display during gym classes. Though Danny didn't do any better but Sam now knew he was keeping a very low profile given his ghost magic.

"I'll give him a call and come back some other time"- said Sam as she turns around.

"Why don't you wait for him inside, surely he won't mind. Besides he just went over to the store, he won't be long"- replied the woman nearly pulling the girl inside.

Maddie consider a change in her approach, she couldn't get Tom and Jazz together again but she was sure Danny a thing for Sam, if she could get Jazz away from Danny, she would do vice-versa and pull Danny away from his sister.

As much as it disgusted her, both Danny and Jazz were already in a physical relationship, just a few days ago the woman came across some suspicious stains on her coffee table and a smell her husband thought to be squid. Jazz bedroom door was open but the girl wasn't inside, it didn't take her much to realize her kids were going at like rabbits behind her back.

The goth sat in the living room staring at the television as Maddie took a seat in front of her, the older woman gazes back gently at the younger girl as she asked how things were between her and Danny, if they were as close as ever.

"Not really… we kinda drifted apart for a while… after I kinda started to see someone"- said Sam making Maddie tense up.

She knew there wasn't any way she could tell Maddie about her constant sexual encounters with the now deceased Gregor, or how it nearly ruined her friendship with Danny. Worse of all was the many boys that followed soon after.

Danny would have never spoken to her again had the boy known of her far too many encounters, it was still strange for Sam to cling to her friendship with the boy but still he was the only so far who didn't lust for her.

"So, you have a boyfriend now? - asked Maddie.

"No, I don't have one, it was just a couple of dates but it didn't go beyond that. I think I hurt Danny and Tucker for acting behind them."- replied the goth.

Maddie tension loosen up as she heard the goth explain how the boy "left" town a few months ago and hadn't heard anything about him, thankfully Maddie didn't ask for details she was already planning on how to use Sam to pull Danny away from Jazz.

She knew her son and daughter were already in a sexual relationship therefore as much as she dislikes the idea Maddie would have to show Danny the benefits of sleeping with someone who wasn't blood related to him.

"I'm gonna make lunch so why don't you wait for Danny in his room"- said the woman.

But despise the goth saying she could come back later Maddie basically pushed her up the stairs, Sam reluctantly made her way to Danny's room. It felt as it had been centuries since the last time she was here but more or less knew her way around Fenton Works.

With a deep sigh she opens her purse and pulled out a sports bottle to quench her thirst, she knew just how rude it would be for her to stay inside Danny's room even with his mom's permission, as she debated on whether or not she should barge in her bottle cap slip from her hand.

The cap rolled straight into Jazz's room through the ajar door, Sam knew she was already in bad terms with the redhead and to walk inside her bedroom would mean she could walk out the house with a black eye.

"Fuck it. In and out."- whispered the girl.

Unlike her dark gothic style room, Jazz seem to have a taste for the pink. The walls and bed were of matching pink color, a wooden desk near the corner with her computer though all around the device were pictures of Danny.

A couple more on the nightstand which made Sam wonder if having so many pictures of a sibling was consider normal, she was an only child so it was hard for her to know how it felt to have a brother or a sister.

Sam pick up one of the pictures above the nightstand, it was extremely rare to see the redhead smiling so far, the goth knew Jazz never smiled at anything or anyone, it was as if her face were permanently glue to her bore stoic expression.

As she puts the photo back on the nightstand, she notices the drawer slightly open and recognizes the box inside, shining in silver color with a helmet for a logo. With her heart beating madly she gently pulls out the box as she discovers they were condoms of the same brand she uses.

"Wow. That's shocker. Didn't know she had a sex life… wonder what Danny might say about this"- whispered the goth.

As far as Sam knew Jazz spent a great amount of time with her younger brother so she didn't have a boyfriend and her grades were thanks to her hard work and not for sleeping around with the teachers, the idea the redhead might have given Danny some theorical sex education was a possibility.

After putting the condoms back inside the drawer Sam continue searching for her cap. The bottle was a limited-edition Dracula sports bottle and would be very hard even for her to come across another, Jazz's cleanliness made her search much easier.

Sam had been in the room for almost ten minutes far too long to be looking for a simple cap but thankfully she could see it near the computer desk. But as she comes closer to her cap, she notices it's trap on a loose floorboard in between the desk and the closet.

Her clumsy fingers made the cap fall under the floor, knowing it would be quite embarrassing to call for Maddie she gently tries to lift the floorboard out of the ground, much to her surprise Sam finds it to be completely loose.

The cap rested over a small cardboard box which Sam found to be very strange, though perhaps Jazz had more secrets to keep. Morbid curiosity took over Sam as she did something that in previous days had never even cross her mind, to invade someone's privacy.

Within the box were two small vials though the inside was divided up into six spaces, one for each vial. Sam had never seen these objects before, they didn't seem like common drugs and even if they were, there wasn't any reason someone like Jazz to need them.

But the more she looked at them the more familiar they seem, it was then that it hit like a rock to the head, the police had come over to the Casper high to warn the students about stranger danger though they asked the teens to avoid nightclubs.

"My god, this is that Potion thing the cops were talking about"- said the girl.

Clubs had been swarm by kids ever since they open their doors to them given the lack of adult clientele, but also predators had begun to visit in search for easy prey, therefore the police had forced to asked the young populace to avoid those places all together.

The officers in charge briefly mention about the dangers of going to nightclubs stressing out the importance of never taking drinks from strangers and to contact medical services if they suddenly felt a strange heat, Sam didn't pay much attention to the talk as she was already trying to figure out if she should ask a boy out.

She was pissed at Tucker for having abandon her to the mercy of the undead mercenary, and she didn't feel like dealing with Danny's overprotective sister hence why she avoided coming to see him but, in the end, miss him enough for her to come over.

"Mom! Where's Danny?"- suddenly said a young female voice.

Sam instantly figure out it was none other than Jazz, if found in her room there would be hell to pay. The moment she peeks out the door she saw the redhead already in the hallway yelling at her mom from the base of the stairs about taking a bath.

The goth's heart beat hard and loud as she wonders if Jazz would come to the room before her bath, she now understood the girl was most likely doing something bad if she was in possession of "Potion" and would beat her black and green if discover.

A door down the hallway was heard closing, Sam put the floorboard as she found it and left the room in full haste, she could hear the shower running. Not really wanting to deal with Jazz she reaches the living room.

"Sorry Mrs. Fenton but my mom just called and wants me home"- lied the goth as she exists the house.

(XXXX)

A brown hair woman walks up a set of metallic stairs to an office overviewing an empty warehouse, the woman stops at the door as she turns over to the warehouse, dozens of men and women all dress in black leather were drinking around can fires.

After welcoming herself inside she saw a green hair teenager sitting on the corner under the window tuning her guitar while writing new songs, manager Box unlike his hit music star was sitting on the desk checking some paperwork.

"Sir, just came back from the meeting with new Mayor Ernesto."- said assistant Amanda.

The woman was task with working out the details for Ember McLain's next concert, despite the dead bikers and a small riot the event was consider a huge success for Amity Park, so much the new Mayor was trill once Ember's staff asked for a second.

"How it go?"- asked Ember without moving from her spot.

"Had the poor sucker eating from my hand"- replied Amanda arrogantly.

The woman headed over to the coffee machine that seems she was the only to use as she explains how they wanted to do another concert but no longer in Amity Park Stadium as it was originally planned and announce but instead in a new location Ember personally chose.

"I would have love to see their faces when you told them I wanted to sing at Casper High"- said Ember.

The rock diva had change location and dates out of the blue and without so much as a warning, it was a PR nightmare for Amanda she was task with doing all the changes. Thankfully the new Mayor was very incline to help as he wanted to start his runtime with yet another successful concert.

Having the prodigal daughter of Amity to sing again in their small city in the same year would boost local economy, and put the city on the "map" again. Amanda explain about setting the concert a month after school started again.

Ember stood up with the longest and most wicked smile she could muster, her plan to conquer the world was developing perfectly and her "army" was almost ready, the spell her voice casted months ago had proven her she was ready to start.

Her power had grown and no big sister was going to get in her way again, even if it meant her king would weep, she had to get rid of the witch. The rock diva walks over to her bedroom, both Box and Amanda take a took glance to the room.

The décor of her room still surprises the brown hair woman and balding man, the walls were all cover in Danny's pictures, some of poster size. Her obsession for the young raven hair had grown even larger, the photos were all creep shots taken by the many followers of the Ember.

"She's gonna jerk off again, better not bother her for the next couple of hours"- said Box.

"Did you store your weed in the coffee machine again?"- asked Amanda.

(XXXX)

Ember peels off her black leather jacket and dark blue blouse, tossing both over to the bed as she dances towards a mannequin with Danny's picture over its lifeless face as she buttons her tight miniskirt, the undead diva fall to her knees in front of the mannequin.

"My king, soon the world will be ours"- said Ember.

The girl caresses the doll as her hand goes inside her panties, the girl personally made the Danny mannequin to be as real as she could. A black wig and his picture over the face, the same clothes he normally wears dress the doll.

Yet the prize lay under its pants, an eight-inch plastic penis snaps out the moment she pulled the pants down nearly popping her eye, using her mouth she sucks on the plastic fake male phallus for some good ten minutes before dragging the doll over to the bed.

"I'm sure the real King is even bigger than this, but my V card is for him"- whispered the girl as she rubs her vagina over the dildo.

Never had she introduce any longer than a finger inside her womanhood, she was saving herself for Danny. Despite her initial lost at Townhall she made sure to have all evidence of her being there be completely eliminated.

Box and Amanda were surprisingly useful to all her planes even the reckless ones, such as trying to kill the sister of her beloved, or burning down half of Townhall. Even if Amanda was joking the rock diva had the full intention of making the woman into New York's Earl.

Ember didn't care to muffle her voice as she masturbated to Danny's picture, she rubbed herself over the mannequin until reaching her orgasm. The undead girl long for the real deal, for Danny's warmth and tender caress.

"Soon I'll snatch you away from that bitch"- said the rocker.

(XXXX)

The skies were still dark and in just a week more school would start again, Danny had finished his summer homework mostly thanks to her overly affective older sister, but so much had happened in such a short time.

Danny gazed upon the destroyed basement laboratory for the first time ever since his accident, the sight before him made a shiver crawl up his spine as he walks around the rubble. The walls remain blacken with cinder as much of the old equipment lay where it was destroyed.

The boy wonders if he had died and come back to life or if he became a monster like Ember, Skulker or even his new ally the Fright Knight. For a time, he firmly believes to be the only of kind in the world, destine to protect the city from evil but in his pursue of justice he left a path of corpses in his wake.

Every life he took made the next one even easier to take, Jazz tried to talk him out of his heroic deeds but he convinces her about his duties to society and how he had to justified all the lives he took already in the name of justice and for her.

Danny sat down in front of a strange semi-circular object, his parents called it the "Ghost Portal" it was the starting point of his heroic career, he remembers how foolish he was that day. Wanting to help out he crawl inside to check the faulty wiring.

Jack had desisted on fixing the machine and to start anew, but Danny knew it was an easy fix. The boy didn't recall all the details as what went wrong but he does recall the green flames which cover his body.

"Danny, you shouldn't be down here"- said Jazz as she wraps her arms around his neck.

The boy loves her scent and softness, to him she was perfection personified. Danny recalls how much his mother hates their relationship but didn't tried to separate them until recently, it could only mean she either had enough or the deal she and Jazz made was over.

Jazz and Danny stand up and looks at each other for a brief moment before sharing an intimate kiss, the boy wraps his arms around her waist as she does the same around his back, both part their lips from each other leaving only a thin sliver of a saliva to connect them.

"What's going on down here"- suddenly asked Jack as he came down the stairs.

Danny and Jazz slowly break their embrace, the redhead turns around as to clean her mouth while her brother took a step towards his dad while also cleaning his lips, the man found it strange for them to alone in the destroyed basement.

The memories Jack had of carrying the almost lifeless body of his only son were still fresh in his head, the man didn't like staying inside the basement for too long hence the reason it was still a mess. It did surprise him to see Danny there as he avoided the place like the plague.

"Can't be afraid of this place forever"- said Danny.

"Come on, it's dinner time."- replied his father.

As usual the two siblings sat far too close for Maddie's personal liking during dinner, she hated the relationship they had developed and more so to have Jazz be so indiscreet about it, the redhead hand fed her younger brother in front of her parents.

Maddie wanted to tell her husband about their relationship but she too had things to settle with her man, though he forgave her cheating there was the fact Danny wasn't his son, thankfully the man didn't take his frustration with him.

(XXXX)

Loud and obnoxious teens laugh and chatter inside the Nasty Burger, posters of the popular Ember McLain is scatter around the restaurant, near the window is a young goth waiting at the table next to the window.

Sam notices some boys and girls as old as herself taking their pictures with a cardboard cut out of the rock diva, everyone was eager to attend the upcoming concert though tickets weren't even in sale yet, nonetheless Sam knew of a certain black hair who wasn't as excited as the rest.

The girl didn't know why Danny seems to hate the rocker, it wasn't as if they knew each other or so she believed. Jazz also hate Ember's music with all her hearth, often calling the rocker by cruel and tasteless names such as "whore" and "slut."

"Here's your order Sam." Said Tucker.

The girl had called Tucker to meet her at the Nasty Burger for she needed to discuss certain matters with him, naturally the boy rush over the moment she called him. Just like a hungry puppy he was an hour earlier wiggling his tail for her.

Sam takes a few sips from her drink as she tries to come up with a way of speaking her mind, clearly Tucker was imagining a different reason for her summing him in the first place. The boy had a long smile drawn in his face.

"What do you need? How can I help you babe?"- asked Tucker with his playboy attitude.

"You know what this is?"- asked Sam in turn.

His eyes move down to the small vial being place over the table, everyone in school more or less knew what the vial contain. The boy had never intended on using it himself as he knew just having it was a serious crime that could land him a few years behind bars.

Tucker couldn't believe Jazz had a whole set of this "Potion" hidden in her bedroom, she simply had no reason whatsoever to use it. The dark skin boy had heard rumors about the rates rape date drug had, a single vial could reach as high as $200.

But all he knew where rumors, it was said men would sometimes kidnap random girls from the streets or even from nightclubs and force them to drink the Potion, and within seconds turn them into cock starving nymphomaniacs, no longer caring if they were kidnapped.

"It's gotta be something else. There's no way that's the Potion thing"- said Tucker as he looks at the small bottle.

Sam was too afraid to even open it but was more than sure it was the infamous date-rape drug, if the rumors around it were true then just one drop could turn her into a sex maniac. She wanted to go to the police and turn Jazz in for possession but that could also ruin her friendship with Danny.

"I really don't believe this but what if Danny uses this"- said Sam.

The girl couldn't understand the reason or need Jasmine could have for the Potion, according to Tucker she was a goody two shoes and would never hurt a fly, the boy nevertheless did bite down on his tongue as he knew the true nature of Danny and Jazz relationship.

"You're imagining things, there's no way for Jazz to need this shit. Besides I want… to… talk about us"- said Tucker.

Sam's face turns red with anger she was willing to put aside their differences to help their dear friend, but Tucker could only thing with the head he had between his legs. In all the time they were talking all he cares for was getting in her pants.

"For fuck's sake Tucker. Is fucking me all you care about? For all we know Jazz could be selling this shit to pay her collage fees"- said the goth trying to contain her anger.

Sam's was afraid the redhead was getting herself into something dangerous, worse yet she was dragging her brother down the line, but Tucker was more interested in getting together with the goth, she was furious her "bestie" wasn't taking her concerns with the same seriousness as her.

(XXXX)

While the Sam and Tucker argue, a young teenager was working the deep fryer. He was more than angry for his ex-girlfriend was sitting next to her new boyfriend and his idiotic friends knowing all too well her ex was there working that evening.

"Come on man, let me off the hook today. I'll do a double shift tomorrow; you know I can't let her see me"- pleaded the teenager with his manager.

"Hey this isn't a democracy, so do what your getting paid for, we're already short on staff."- replied the manager.

The teen really didn't want to stay anymore and see his ex-girlfriend talk shit about him to her new man, but the manager wasn't touching his heart that evening as he orders the teen to start cleaning the tables.

Basically he was pushed out from the kitchen as he reluctantly started to whip the tables clean, muttering obscenities towards his manager and his cheating ex-girlfriend who was looking at him with a bemused smile. Long hours for minimal wage and now he had to endure this shit.

"Fuck you Tucker!"- yelled out Sam.

The teen watches the goth storm out furious while the techno geek follows close behind apologizing to the girl. The boy drags his feet to the table as he wanted to be done with the humiliation already, he could hear his ex and her new boyfriend giggling at him.

As he starts whipping Sam's table, he spots something no one should have, a small pink vial stood next to the half empty soda cup, it didn't need a genius to know what it was. The boy now understood why the girl storm away, she found out about her "boyfriend" wanting to drug her.

"My god, this is incredible." Whispered the boy as he took the vial back to the kitchen.

From the windows in front he could see the couple still arguing though there's no way for him to know about what, but he didn't care at all. With just one drop of the Potion he could have any girl he fancies and she would be the one starting everything, so in theory or better yet according to him it wouldn't be rape.

He could imagine himself using it with the pretty Latin girl sitting close to the bathroom entrance, or with the busty milf who was feeding her toddler son next to the side window, the possibilities were endless. If what he had in his hands was the real deal.

"Yo loser get me another soda"- said the new boyfriend. He wanted to tell him to fuck off, and reminded the retarded jock it was self-serve but an idea down on his little black hair head.

"Why certainly"- replied the teen.

The boy took the cup from the jock's hand with a large unafraid smile, as he pours the soda inside the cup, he also pours the Potion inside while whispering how much of waste it was, to abandon the possibility of having crazy sex, but to see this dimwitted jock make a fool of himself was well worth it.

Rumor was that the Potion made women into sex starve whores begging for sex no matter the place, time or person. He was sure the jock would get a hardon in front of everyone and start asking random girls to fuck him, finally ended up jacking off in full view of every single person.

The boy sat down as he gulps down half the cup in a single go, the ex-boyfriend smiles as he get his cellphone camera ready, all that was left was for the potion to take a effect and have him suffer the worse humiliation of his entire life.

(XXXXX)

"I'm sorry Sam, you know how important you are to me."- said Tucker as he opens the door for Sam.

"Listen Tuck, I'm not some cheap fuck ok, you're not gonna whistle and expect me to just come over and open my legs"- whispered the goth trying to be discreet.

Both teens sat down in their previous table, yet they quickly noticed it was clean and the vial was missing, Sam's heart nearly stop and her blood froze. She had lost the very dangerous drug in the worse place possible, any one of the horny teens could have taken it and was already planning to commit a crime.

Even Tucker understood the risk at hand, both teens were begging the vial was as Tucker supposed it was, a fake. But if it wasn't some innocent girl was being targeted thanks to them, the wretched Potion was a predator's wet dream.

"Get off me!"- screamed a terrified girl from the other side of the restaurant.

Everyone in the Nasty Burger turns around to see a red leather jacket wearing teen pinning down a young pretty Latin girl over the table, the eyes of people gaze up them as he torn off her blouse exposing her breast while she shrieks in horror.

To the horror of the customers the jock pulls his pants down revealing a massive erection, the girl screams for help as a few brave men and women come closer trying to talk the boy out of whatever stupid idea he had.

"Ahhh!" screamed the girl.

The jock pierces the girl trough her jeans and underwear in a single thrust, her screaming and pleading were soul crushing. From the kitchen came running the ex-boyfriend as he tried to tackle the larger teen to the floor.

But fail miserably as he was punch down, a couple of teens took this a cue to intervene. One tried a neck hold while the other tried to pull the girl away, but neither could pull the jock out of the girl, more people had gathered as the jock continue to thrust into the girl like there's no tomorrow.

Her legs were kicking the air in desperation as the jock's fingernails were cutting her breast. A brave large man stood next to teen and began punching his face as hard as he could but could hardly move his head, the jock took the man by the neck and pin him to the table next to the sobbing girl all while continuing to rape the girl.

Sam's face went pale as she saw blood coming out from the girl's vagina, a couple of girls threw all they had in their purses and on the table towards the rapist in a vain attempt of stopping him, his girlfriend cried and beg him to stop.

"James stop him! Please!"- said the jock's girlfriend to her ex-boyfriend.

Everyone was scare and desperate, it became worse as the girl no longer held her legs up high, she limps on the table as the savage rape continue, James rush over to the kitchen in search for anything that could help stop him.

The boy didn't expect this result, he only wanted to humiliated the jock, to make him act like the idiot he is and to maybe have him jerk off in front of everyone, but see him turn into sex driven maniac was a nightmare.

"Get out of the way!"- screamed James.

He knew he fuck up badly and had to save the girl, she had nothing to do with his problem. Going against his better judgment, James slowly pours the boiling frying oil over his back making sure not to hurt the girl.

But the jock continues his savage thrusting even with the hot oil over his back, the girl was half conscious by now. Sam watch in horror as men and women tried to pull the jock out of the Latin girl, the goth knew it was all her fault, never had she brought such a dangerous thing to a public place.

"Get the fuck away from her!"- screamed a fat woman with pink hair.

In her shaking hand was a revolver ready to blow him away, the boy didn't falter under the sight or threat of a gun, the fat woman fires a single shot aiming to his shoulder but in her fear, she ended up putting the bullet in his head.

Brain matter splatter over the victim as the jock fell to the ground convulsing. His penis was still hard even with its owner missing half his head. Sam looked over to the girl, she had a literal bloody hole in between her legs.

Sam along a couple more girls and man all passed out.

(XXXX)

"A tragedy took place late last night at a local Nasty Burger, a young girl was brutally rape in full view of diners. According to eyewitnesses the perpetrator was under the influence of an unknown narcotic, police believed it to be the infamous Red Witch Potion." Said a blonde hair news reporter.

Vlad turn off the television as he didn't want to start his morning with such bad news, his legal battle for Danny's custody was going from bad to worse. The fourteen-year absence weigh heavy at the court, even Danny refuse to see him anymore.

"This fucking city is going to hell"- whispered Vlad.

Weeks had gone by and the situation didn't improve at all, even with his expensive lawyers he was losing the case. The GIW had send one of their best lawyers to help out their best and most value scientist with this matter as they didn't want his head going elsewhere.

There was a time the raven hair boy would be trill to see his dear "uncle" Vlad but now that had change, no longer did he want to speak with the man as he call him a traitor, Vlad understood why Danny was so upset with him.

A moment later Desiree walk into the living room telling him breakfast was ready and Danielle was waiting for him, for Vlad that was the best way to start his morning, to have a "homemade" meal with his daughter.

Needless to say, he hired the best chef in Amity Park, so his daughter could have only the best meals money could offer. Vlad dressed his daughter in the finest clothes Amity could offer and brought in a fashion designer to make her dresses for whenever they went to a gala.

Danielle's world had turn over from the cold floor at the orphanage to a soft bed in a mansion, from stall bread to delicacies. The girl greets her father with a huge smile that melts his heart upon seeing it, even Vlad's world had become brighter with her presence.

"Mister Vlad are you sure about sending Danielle to school. She's still a little held behind."- said Desiree as she pours honey over her waffles.

Her presence in almost all family event and gatherings had become something almost normal, little by little she became part of Danielle's life. The man wonders if it was really necessary to carry on with the legal fight.

Danny clearly grew to dislike him, Maddie loathed him now and obviously Jack wanted to kill him, there was the slight possibility of getting Jazz on his side and perhaps persuade Danny to see the benefits of becoming his son.

Yet the redhead seems to have side with her brother, still if he could Vlad rather avoid the little bitch. Vlad still abhorred the redhead as she remined him too much of Jack and his thievery, had it not been for the girl Maddie would have married him instead of that walking meatloaf.

"Don't worry, she's a smart girl. But she needs friends her age"- said Vlad.

"Should I start doing the paperwork and rolled her in Casper high?"- asked the tan woman wondering if her boss wanted Danielle to spent time with her brother.

"Hell no, there's no one way I'm sending Danielle to a peasant school"- replied Vlad undignified.

The man spoke about enrolling Danielle in an all-female school for rich people, he produces some pamphlets showing a beautiful building with even more impressive gardens, yet Desiree notice something didn't add up.

"Sir, this school isn't in Amity Park, are you going to send her away?"- asked the tan assistant.

Vlad choke on his coffee upon being asked about sending his only daughter away, naturally the man told her they were all moving out to his beloved home state where his daughter would be attending school under his watchful eye.

It was then Desiree asked if he still intended in fighting for Danny's custody, it was a question he was ready to answer. The white hair man looks over to this daughter and turns his gaze over to the tan woman whom he shared a bed many times.

"No…it's a lost cause, I know the difference between a losing fight and battle that can't be won"- replied the man as he began to eat.

Even if he somehow managed to weasel his way into winning the case, it didn't mean Danny would leap into his arms and become his son, on the contrary it would earn his hatred and years of more lawsuits would follow.

Vlad had to focus on the important things, such as his daughter. Danielle needed him more than Danny could ever need or want him. Details needed to be address before moving out of Amity Park but the most important of all was to cancel the lawsuit.

(XXXX)

"Welcome back students"- said principal Anthony.

The old wrinkly man greeted the students of Casper high with his old timey voice, the auditorium was full with kids and teachers none seem to be wanting to be at school, their precious summer vacation had come to end.

Sam Manson watch at the redhead a few dozen rows down, she couldn't shake off the events a week ago. She not only blames herself for causing the horrible rape of an innocent girl but also the murder of who people arguably assumed was also a victim.

She also blames the redhead for having Red Witch Potion hidden in her room, Sam wanted to know why she had it in the first place, was she selling it? Or was she a user? Her reasons didn't matter at all, justice needed to be served.

"This are hard times, children. If any of you need any counseling, guidance or just want to speak your mind, don't hesitate to come to my office or talk with any of the faculty members"- said the old man.

After what she saw at the Nasty Burger Sam didn't know who to trust in anymore, Danny could be helping his sister out with her drug trade. The boy had power no one in the world had and was probably using in benefit of Jazz.

Sam wasn't a fool, she saw the news and read the paper, dozens of criminal groups had been destroyed by a mysterious vigilante only known as The Phantom, Sam wanted to do the right thing and turn her friends over to the police.

Phantom couldn't be judge, jury and executioner. He didn't have the right to exact justice according to his will, all those men had the right to be trail in a court of justice and punished according to the law and the letter. Jazz was another matter entirely; she was a criminal protected by Danny. No one should be above the law.

Guilt ate at her soul during the whole, the memories of the screaming girl haunted her ever since that night, the headless boy blame her for the crime. She knew it was her fault all this happened, had she left the drug in Jazz's room no of this would have happened.

"Why did I take it to a public place? I could have told Tucker to meet me at my place or his"- mentally said the goth.

She was afraid of not being able to hold herself back and succumb to her temptations, to be alone with a boy in a close room only meant to have sex with said boy. Sam doubted her personal restrains, if Tucker pushed her just lightly, she was sure to open her legs.

Sam needed to tell someone about this but who? Danny was out of the question, if she accuses his sister of drug dealing it could destroy their already fragile friendship, Tucker was just a horny monkey and wouldn't move a finger unless she slept with him.

She needed an adult advice from someone she could trust this delicate matter to, her parents were an option but they hardly ever listen to her though perhaps it could be different now after her rape, only one name came up worthy of her trust: Robert.

Naturally she couldn't meet the man in her house, therefor she knocks at his new apartment. The thirty-year-old man was more than trill to see the young goth at his door, though he quickly rushes her inside as he was no fool and knew that if any of his neighbors saw the girl, uncomfortable questions would arise.

His apartment was simple but cozy, his divorce left with an almost empty wallet yet he never felt so free in his whole life. Without his nagging wife to drag him down, the man was now free to do what he so pleases.

"I need some advice. You see the sister of a dear friend seems to be dealing with drugs and I'm not so sure what to do? - explained the girl as she looks around.

Robert was hoping she was willing to accompany him in bed but felt their relationship had grown from the simple carnal desires to something deeper, she now came to him for advice and help, it was the first time someone trusted him with something so delicate.

The man leans back on his couch as he thought for the best course of action, though he had never once met with a drug dealer he had seen enough movies and news cast to know they were dangerous people, if the dealer got wind of Sam's action her life could be in danger.

Sam expresses her fear not only for herself but also for Danny, she couldn't shake of the horrible sight for the girl getting brutally rape all thanks to her, had she not taken the vial to a public place none of this would have happened.

Robert understood why the girl was so upset but he also understood Sam was afraid of this girl named Jasmine, seeing some so horrible must have traumatizing. Yet he assured Sam she wasn't to blame as she never forced anyone to drink it, nor did she plan the victim's demise, if any it was the redhead's fault.

"Maybe an anonymous tip to the police, no…. I got it, I'll talk to this girl Jazz and convince her to stop selling it"- concluded Robert.

Sam didn't like the idea of having one of her lovers go and talk with Danny's sister, there was too much at risk. The goth regretted coming over but perhaps Robert could actually set things right, this was more important than her sleeping around.

(XXXX)

As Saturday morning came about, Tucker rushed over to the park where Danny and his older sister were waiting for him, the two Fenton's had taken a sudden liking to jogging, though it was clear Jazz didn't appreciate his presence.

Soon the boy spotted a scooter very similar to Sam's park outside an apartment building, the place wasn't too tall, just three floors. Tucker stop for a moment to gaze over the small motorcycle, he was sure it belongs to Sam.

The same color and a black bat sticker just above the headlight, though Sam live on the other of Amity and wouldn't be likely for her to be around this part of town this early in the morning, the boy continues walking still doubtful.

"Don't worry Sam I'll take care of this; I'll knock some sense to this Jazz girl."- said a confident Robert.

Tucker turns around to see his ex-girlfriend waving a good bye to a man he had never seen before, there was a strange hollow forming at the pit of his stomach as he saw Sam leave. The unknown man stood at the porch for a moment before picking up the newspaper.

Though he wore a robe Tucker could clearly see he was also wearing just a pair of boxers, his hairless chest was in full view, Tucker couldn't describe this strange and very unwelcoming sensation, a lump that was forming just under his tongue.

The dark skin boy turns around and continue towards the park, Jazz a propose a new place since the last didn't have a running course. Tucker could see the Fenton kids near the bench, Jazz stretching her legs while her brother did the same.

A thousand ideas danced around his adolescent brain, he refuses to believe Sam found a new guy but that was a possibility, the boy turns his attention to the running redhead in front of him, any other day he would be trying to sneak a peek at her round ass.

But not today for his was busy with Sam, though his legs still had a limited as he could only managed to the run course twice before asking his friends to stop. The dark skin boy sat down on the bench as he pulls out his water bottle.

Unlike his magic wielding friend and his strange yet hot sister, Tucker wasn't even remotely athletic as he was already cover in sweat while breathing heavily, with a few giggles Danny excuse himself to the nearby public bathroom.

Tucker took a quick glance over to Jazz, the girl wore very short pinks shorts and sweat jacket though she was still dry as a bone, it slightly embarrasses the geek to know a bookworm had better stamina than him.

"Hey Jazz, I know you don't like me and to be honest I don't like you too. But I got a problem that might concern you too"- said boy not wanting his best friend to listen too.

The red hair girl moves her head slightly towards Tucker as to let him know she was listening, Tucker tells her about seeing Sam walk out of man's apartment earlier, Jazz smirks as she knew the goth was still nothing more than a whore.

"I can't help but wonder what they were doing"- said the boy.

"Isn't it obvious they were fucking all night"- replied the girl casually making the boy blush with anger as she asks what it had to do with her.

"He mentioned your name, something about knocking some sense into you"- continued the boy.

Jazz turns around and stares at Tucker, the girl was sure to have cover her tracks and get rid of all the evidence of what she did to Sam through Gregor, if what Tucker said was true it meant she missed something the goth found.

A few seconds of silence took over before Danny came back asking if they were ready to continue running, naturally his sister was more than ready but Tucker on the other hand wasn't all that willing to continue.

"It's getting kinda boring to just run around. There's a basketball court over there, I'll teach you white kids how to play"- said Tucker.

Both Fenton kids look at Tucker run off to ask a couple of kids slightly younger than him to let them play, Danny follow close behind as sister drag her feet to courtyard, as the redhead pretended to play, she couldn't shake off what the boy said.

Tired and with a growing headache she told Danny she needed to lay down for a minute, as she left to the closest bench Tucker asked his best friend if they were still doing it, Danny blush as he wasn't all that used to answering such intimate questions.

"Why the sudden interest in working out man?"- asked Tucker changing the subject as Danny refuse to answer.

"All I've been working out during summer was my dick"- replied Danny unknowingly answering to Tucker's initial question.

Jazz looked at her brother play around with Tucker and few other kids a little younger than they were, she still hadn't figure out how her magic work but needed to now more than ever before, up above she could a blimp with Ember's face announcing her concert, though the location was still a secret.

"What did I miss?..."- mentally question the girl.

(XXXXX)

People watch at the strangely large man as he walks over to the door of a suburban house, the front yard had a large apple tree and what would be a horse stable though without said animal, the door had antique sense to it, completed with an old timey bell.

A woman in her sixties open the door kindly asking who he was and what he wanted, Walker took of his fedora and asked for Aragon while assuring the woman he was a dear and close friend of her kids.

The house screamed medieval, the diner was made of thick wood and the chairs resemble that out of renaissance movie. A couple of knight armors were place on the living room corner; Walker was very surprise to see television among all the handmade furniture.

"How you doing?" asked the man in white suit as he enters the kitchen.

As expected, the kitchen seems medieval, though instead of firewood stove there was a new modern stove next to the sink and refrigerator which contrasted with the house, over to the table was Aragon hand feeding his sister as he used to do when she got sick back in childhood.

The man felt far too guilty to let his mother look after Dorothea but needed of her hence why both were staying with their parents. The detective felt as he failed to protect his little sister though there wasn't much for him to do against a metallic ghost demon, and a witch who can withstand bullets.

"Evening, Walker."- said Dora before her brother could follow up.

Even Walker was uncomfortable seeing the proud police detective in a wheelchair, her legs and hip suffer massive damage that would takes months of recovery and therapy to fully heal, her left eye was still red from the beating she took but most of her wounds had heal by now.

Aragon was due to work the following week as arm though still in a case didn't held him back anymore, his abdominal wounds were seal and scarred, not to mention he was more than itching to find Spectra and make her face justice.

"I assumed you've heard about the attack at the Nasty Burger in downtown"- said Walker as Mrs. Prince handed him some hot coffee.

"Yes, we heard. But the since it happened in a different precinct, it's kinda hard to access the case."- replied Aragon as he continues feeding his sister despite her having two working arms.

The old woman asked if the girl was doing better as she had seen the news about her attack on television but the reporters fail to say if she was doing better, Walker look at the old woman not sure if he should share such information with a civilian but her kind eyes gently forced him to.

"The girl is doing much better"- said Walker.

"But?" asked Aragon the moment his mother left the kitchen with a relieve expression.

"She got it really bad, doctors had to reconstruct her vagina after removing pieces of her zipper and jeans."- continued Walker.

The lab guys at the GIW told Walker it was a much purer version of Red Witch Potion; one they hadn't seen so far. Too powerful for any commercial use, it came as a mystery as to why a high school student came across it.

The jock didn't have any criminal priors and according to his parents the kid didn't hang out with any gang or dubious individuals, he was arrogant and his only real merit was being part of the football team but all in all was a good kid.

"So, someone drug him, tell me you got good news"- said Aragon.

It was strange for Walker to see the detective acting so motherly towards Dorothea, feeding her and whipping her mouth clean as if she were a toddler, yet after seeing some of the recording the witnesses took with their cellphones, he understood just how horrible it must have been for the blonde hair detective.

"We got someone. A guy name James Stone, he used to date the current girlfriend of the now dead football player, according to an eye witness he was seen giving the jock a drink before all hell broke loose."- answered Walker.

After hours of interrogation nothing important came out, the guy simply found the Potion on the table and used on an impulse he now regrets with all his heart, the security cameras of the restaurant only record the cash registers to prevent employee theft and not the tables.

"But not all is lost. A Potion dealer was eating there that night with his two daughters and after seeing what it really does, he had a… change of heart, he sang to us like a canary"- said the federal agent.

The dealer had heard about a Potion exchange, he didn't like being a snitch but even he couldn't let this evil spread out anymore, soon his daughter would be old enough to go out at night, the man couldn't imagine them going through the same.

"It's going down tonight, I got my boys at the ready… wanna tag along?" asked Walker.

(XXXX)

Jazz Fenton stare down at the Potion box she pulled out from the under the floorboard, the single vial stood out like a sore thumb. Jazz was more than sure she had two in there, four were given to Gregor as rewards for his services, but the remaining two were hidden under floor.

"That fucking bitch!"- mentally scream Jazz.

Steps had to be taken to assure no one would get in her way again, the redhead took the last vial to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath and holding the air she opens vial and pours its content into the toilet before flushing it down with the vial.

It was something she should have done a long time ago, now the goth had nothing to pin her down with even if she went to the police, there was no evidence and it would be Sam's word against hers, she just had to play it cool.

All that was left to do was to get rid of both the goth and her "friend" before they ran their mouths with the cops, Jazz headed over to the drawer and from underneath her underwear she took out Mario's revolver.

The girl stole the firearm the moment she saw it lying next to the television set, she wonders if the man was going to used it against her. Jazz couldn't depend on the miracle that took place with Valery, she needed something certain.

"Jazz come down!"- called out Jack.

The redhead rush down the stairs realizing she still had the gun in her hands, thinking fast she hid the weapon in her back under her tight blouse, if anyone saw her from behind they could see the gun, but she had to be ready in case Sam's friend was already in the living room.

"Jazziness, Danny, your mom and I are going out for the night, the federals are planning something big and they need our help"- said Jack.

Maddie was trill as she was well aware the GIW enforcers were being equipped with Fenton brand anti-ghost rifles, she didn't need her genius level IQ to know it was a ghost hunt, no federal agency would move so many people in secrecy if they weren't after something big.

Jazz and Danny look at their parents speed away in their custom RV, the town hero wanted to join in but he also wanted to stay home with Jazz. The redhead invited Danny to watch some television with her. Hugging tightly, they enjoy the same ridiculous game show they always watch, an hour later the door knock.

"Sam what's up? It kinda late to be visiting…"- said Danny as he saw a man standing next to the goth.

Both walk inside making Jazz stand up, Sam look straight at Jazz almost challenging her though Robert put his hand over her shoulder to calm her down, the tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"What's going on?"- asked Danny. Though Jazz knew more or less what Sam wanted to talk about.

"Before I go to the cops, I want to know, I need to know why you have that rape potion thing"- accused Sam.

The redhead naturally plays the innocent card as she told Sam she had no idea what she was going on about, Sam broke saying she found her drug stash hidden under the floor, at least now Jazz had confirmation the goth sneaked her way into her bedroom.

Danny demanded to know why Sam was accusing his dear sister of drug dealing, he had spent countless hours and never once had he notice something even remotely similar to drugs in her room, the boy took offense as his best friend spoke baseless nonsense.

"Find! I'll show you!"- screamed Sam as she rushes towards Jazz's room.

The goth went straight to the where she last saw the Potions hidden but to her bad luck, they were all missing, even the box they were in was gone. She felt her heart fall down to her stomach, behind Danny and Robert was Jazz standing with a smirk on her face.

It was then that Sam realize the redhead pick up on her course of action and beat her to the punch, Jazz got rid of all the evidence of her crime. The goth couldn't hear Danny ordering to apologize to his sister, Robert walks over to her and gently asked for them to leave.

Both girls look at each other for a long time, Sam's head began to piece the puzzle of her rape together. Jazz's face appeared among the blurry images; the goth finally recalls getting inside the redhead's car.

"You… I remember know"- said Sam.

"Now what silly bullshit you're coming up with"- replied Danny tired of Sam.

"You help Gregor rape me didn't you!?" exclaimed the goth.

Everyone in the room went quiet as she spoke, Jazz widen her eyes as she was sure the girl couldn't be able to remember anything from so long ago, the evidence was gone and her car crystal clear, there nothing the goth could do other than run her mouth.

Danny had enough of her bullshit and did something he never thought he could do; Danny slapped his best friend in the face calling her a liar. But the goth didn't back down as the memories came to her like an avalanche.

The girl with black hair told Danny about getting inside Jazz car, she now remembers being given a drink from the redhead and the next thing she knew she was fumbling towards her house, the pain in her groin and her redden vagina.

It all made sense now, Robert couldn't believe what he was hearing but the girl was absolutely sure of her claims, it explains why she suddenly black out for no reason and how she got home on her own, Gregor didn't own a car.

"Sam, you're under a lot of stress, you are imagining things to justified your rape, Gregor did this to you and he paid for it with his life, you just didn't have the chance to confront him in court so you can't come to a closure"- said Jazz calm and stoic.

The goth fell to her knees as she was sobbing quietly, Danny relaxes a little as he stares at his hand regretting having strike at Sam but she was making serious accusations, the girl had even brought a man he and Jazz had never seen before.

The redhead knew that for now the problem was solve but needed to get rid of the goth before she had another mental regression, she had already postpone her demise for too long and the goth was running her mouth, had she done so with their parents present it would have meant to "fix" things with them as well.

"Wait… the police never made Gregor's name public; how come you know it was him?"- questioned the goth.

Jazz's blood froze as she realized the stupidity she had just done, Danny and Robert both look at the girl in silence expecting answer an answer from her, Sam began asking again and demanding to know why she was aware that Gregor rape her.

No one was supposed to know outside her family and the police, she was sure Aragon and his partner didn't tell her about it, the girl stammer for the first time in her life as she was out of answers. Danny walk slowly to her never breaking eye contact.

"You were seeing Gregor behind my back…" said Danny with hurtful eyes as he came closer to her, "Were you two… doing it?"- asked the boy.

"NO! Never! He never touches me! I belong to you Danny, I'm yours" screamed Jazz as she kneels before her brother hugging his legs.

Sam had never heard Jazz scream so loud before or to even see her like, but what bother the goth the most was the fact Danny was more interesting in knowing if Jazz and Gregor had some sort of a romantic relationship.

"What about me!? Don't you care what they did to me!?"- added Sam as she too yells out.

"Shut up!"- retorted Danny showing long fangs and glowing green eyes.

"I love you Danny, you're the first and only man I've ever been with. I'm your girl for life"- said Jazz hugging his leg like puppy.

Sam's eyes widen as she realized what Jazz meant by "First and only," why her friend was so interest in knowing his sister's love life, once again the goth fell to her knees upon coming to understand why the redhead hated her so much.

"Please forgive me my love but she was going to take you away from me, I was scare and that bastard trick me saying he was going to take Sam away"- pleaded Jazz.

(XXXXX)

Robert looks at the two siblings with an astonishing disgust, he was well aware that his relationship with Sam made him into a pedophile but seeing Jazz saying just how much she loves her brother and to remined him about giving him her virginity.

The man was horribly disgusted by the two teens, even with his illegal relationship with a minor the man felt he had some decency over the incestuous teens, Sam had the expression of having seen a ghost, her best friend was sleeping with his own sister.

"What did you do for him?"- asked Danny with a stern voice.

The redhead needed to make something up as quickly as she could, her love life was on the line. If Danny ever came to dislike her or worse yet to hate her, it would be far worse than death itself, the boy of raven locks meant the world for her.

"Gregor asked me to pick up those small bottles and to lend him my car, that's all I swear, nothing else"- said the redhead on the verge of crying.

"He didn't touch or anything…?" asked Danny as his sister told him she never saw him again after returning the car.

Robert knew he had to do something, the girl with red hair was guilty in assisting a rape and had to be taken by the police, according to Sam she hid the date-rape drugs for quite a long time, hence she could have sold it.

The man pulls out his cellphone ready to call the cops when Danny orders him to put it away, he explains how his sister is another one of Gregor's victims, the guy was dead and so there wasn't the need to make it any bigger than it was necessary.

"Are you insane? I know she's your sister but she helped him rape me"- accused the girl.

"I know what he did to you that's why killed him"- replied Danny in an angry tone.

Everyone went quite as Danny accepted having killed Gregor, the goth knew someone attacked the boy and beat him to a pulp but given the brutally of the attack she had assumed it was more than one man who did it. Danny or better yet his hero form Phantom was more than capable of doing something so evil with very little effort.

Robert now understood what kind of mess he was getting himself into, but even if the boy did murder another teen Robert felt he could take the boy head on if it came down to a brawl, he was just a skinny boy.

"Sorry kiddo but you two sick fucks need to face the law" said the man as he begins to dial for the police.

Danny kicks the phones away from his hands as he tells Robert to keep his damn mouth shut, yet the man wasn't going to be intimidated by a teen half his size, and so he pushed Danny back. Killer or not there was no way for the teen to stand up to him.

But the boy was much tougher than he initially thought him to be, even with his larger size he couldn't manhandle the smaller boy, Sam began to yell at Robert to stop before Danny hurt him. The man couldn't' understand why the boy was so strong.

"Fuck it!"- said Robert as he took a nightlamp and bashes Danny in the head.

A light yet terrifying growl came out from the boy forcing Robert to push him away, fearing for his life the man pulls out a small .22 handgun and fires a single shot to Danny's left leg, Sam watch in horror as blood pour out from Danny.

A second much more powerful gunshot was heard, Robert's brain matter was scatter over the computer screen and his lifeless body fell to ground, Danny turn over to Jazz who was holding a smoking revolver in her hands.

Sam knew the girl was crazy the moment she saw her many years ago, but now she had climbed the ladder and turn into a murder. And she was a witness to her crime, there was no way in hell Danny would turn against Jasmine.

She was on her own now, alone in a room with a half ghost-demon and his demented sister, both siblings stare at each other, they didn't need words to communicate as Sam understood exactly what was in their heads.

Fearing for her life Sam leap out the window hurting her right ankle, as she lifts her head, she could see Jazz pulling her hand out ready to continue shooting but she's pulls back inside by Danny, the goth took this opportunity to rush out of there.

(XXXX)

"Jazz what the hell was that for?"- asked Danny more scare than angry.

"He shot you! What was I to do? Stand around? I just reacted"- said the redhead.

Danny walk around the room like a hungry lion thinking how to solve the problem but nothing came to mind. His leg pushed out the bullet and the wound close unnaturally fast, so much he no longer felt any sort of pain.

"She's going to cops Danny; we can't let her do that"- said Jazz.

She was right with his wound fully healed there was no way for his sister to prove it was in self-defense, surely someone heard the shot and the cops could already be on their way, he needed to think fast and to act even faster.

"Ok, I got a plan, I'll hide the body in basement and I'll go talk to Sam while you clean this mess up"- ordered Danny.

Jazz had seen his transformation a couple of times by now but was still very impress by it, the snow-white hair and his glowing green eyes were angelical, divine even. Phantom uses his invincibility magic and takes Robert's corpse to the basement.

The redhead sighs in disappointment as she wasn't expecting her night to end up like this, dragging her feet she fetches a mop and a couple of chlorine bottles, unlike before this time she didn't have to carry any bodies.

"Fucking bitch ruining my night"- whispered Jazz.

(XXXX)

A black van stood hidden within an alleyway overviewing an old abandoned factory, Aragon curse the poor city planning Townhall had done for the last fifteen years, making all kinds of buildings only to leave them forgotten.

"You sure this bitch is gonna show up"- asked Aragon as he looks over a Fenton Brand anti-ghost handgun.

He felt as if he were holding an expensive toy, the gun was made in bright polish metal with a square canon completely battery operated. The harden detective felt like an idiot for carrying such toy around but according to the gunmakers there wasn't any better for ghost hunting.

"She'll be here, don't worry. We'll get her this time"- said Walker.

The minutes grew longer as Aragon and Walker waited for their prey, the men weren't alone as over forty agents were scatter around the premises, all ready to draw blood at the drop of a hat, the detective stare the factory.

He couldn't forget what those kids did to his sister though they were given a diluted version of Potion the kids nearly raped her to death, the potion maker and her poison had to be destroyed no matter what.

The federal agent opens a brief case and hands Aragon a few strange looking roses he calls "blood blossoms," the man explains those little flowers could deter any paranormal creature, a natural force field if he wills.

"Got movement, they're near the oil vats"- said a voice over the radio.

"How the fuck did they get there?"- asked Aragon.

Walker simply remines him they were demons or ghosts and the laws of nature didn't exactly apply to them, quietly the assault teams move into the factory. Aragon stood next to Walker wondering why he was still wearing his black fedora instead of a helmet.

The long empty hallways were a frightening sight but didn't intimidate the detective for he didn't come to arrest anyone, this was an assassination. The lights in the middle of the oil vats show their target, the witch of red hair.

Aragon press his body against the wall as he prepares his anti-ghost handgun, the special tactic unit was getting in position, covering all possible exits. Aragon looks over to spectra, the woman was chatting with a couple of ghetto looking men.

Next to her was the metal giant who butcher his friends, with a deep breath Aragon pulls out an old pendent he kissed asking for good luck before putting it away under his bullet proof vest, Walker took notice of this action and asked about the pendent.

"It's an old lucky charm, Dora gave it to me on my twelfth birthday."- said the man making Walker smirk.

"Rock and roll, open fire."- ordered the federal agent.

Lasers and bullets were fired at Spectra actually hurting the woman for a change, her painful screams were music to Aragon's ears. Rather than staying in the open she hid behind her giant robot, unlike its master neither the lasers or bullets could do anything to the best.

"Take cover!"- screamed Walker.

The steel giant ready himself to fire his Gatling gun towards the GIW enforcers, but agent Walker was ready to deal with the metal man. From the catwalk three agents fire one rocket each at Skulker, the starting gunfire was only to pin them to a single position.

The explosion blew the metal giant several meters away in a ball of fire, the gunfire ceased as they teams waited for the dust to settle down, the surprise attack was a complete success. All they needed to do now was to confirm the kills.

Aragon didn't expect it to be so easy or quick but he was very grateful it was over, that was the difference between the local police and the federal force, Spectra and her monster were dead. Aragon put his hand over his pendant thanking it for bringing him good luck.

From within the dust came out a green energy ray cutting two officers in half, Walker jump over Aragon just a second before he too was slice in two. The men resume their attack desperately trying to gun them down.

The police detective did a combination of his standard issue police handgun with the new fancy anti-ghost pistol, but the dust screen cover his line of sight it was as if he were wasting bullets, Aragon pull Walker over to the higher floors.

Spectra flew up high, her body horribly burn and cut by the bullets, the wound she had endure would have killed any other person but not this creature. Both men look at the red hair woman with fair skin, their jaws nearly drop as her precious skin began to fall as if it were plastic.

Under her fake skin lay the darkest shadow either men had ever seen, it was as if they were staring to a black void. Only her glowing red eyes stood out from the darkness. The shadow woman landed over the catwalk as the special forces fought against Skulker.

Aragon lower his eyes towards her missing legs, these replace by a long black snake like tail, with a loud war cry he open fire with both weapons not knowing which could hurt her more, all he cares for was to see her dead.

It was his sole goal in life, only the energy round seems to harm the snake demon. The policeman tossed his handgun to the side and focus on using only his energy pistol, each shot pushed her back but Spectra roll around the catwalk.

Walker dual wield his own energy weapons trying to gun her down, the woman was as slippery as a snake. Aragon lost sight of the monster but came to see Skulker hunting down the federal agents, the human force was rapidly losing to these monsters.

Even though they started with the element of surprise it was as if they had done nothing at all, the moment Aragon turn around he see Spectra who instantly grabs his hand, she smiles wickedly as the bones in his arm crack.

"You didn't learn from last time, did you?"- taunted the woman.

Spectra threw him no different from a ragdoll inside an office, it hadn't been more than a day since his arm cast was removed and he already broke it again. The gunfire stops, he knew it wasn't because his men won.

Aragon looks over to Spectra, her snake tail split in half forming a pair of human like legs. With his arm broken and his weapon missing all he had left was to wait for Walker and his backup, but Skulker dragged the agent by neck.

"Sorry, they got me"- whispered the man.

Spectra stomp on Aragon's stomach making him puke blood, he could only beg for backup to arrive soon though he wonders if there was anything they could do, rifles and energy weapons hardly did anything to this monster.

"You have any idea how hard it is for me to keep this precious body? How much grief and lust I have to farm for it" said the shadow woman before kicking Aragon across the room.

She was having a classic rant, but at least Aragon knew why the operation was so low level, it wasn't for money. All she wanted was energy to make her body beautiful and perfect, the demon didn't for how many people she destroyed.

The detective realized why the Potion was design as such, it turns woman into sex starve nymphomaniac and men into insane rapist, that's how she harvests lust. Once the effects were over only grief was left behind. It was made only to feed her.

"You're gonna help me make a new body… welcome to slavery"- said Spectra.

The detective knew he about to live hell on earth, he clings to his pendant with his blood stain hand, the memories of broken sister burn under his eyes. Soon the pendant began to heat up so much it burns through his skin.

His broken arms reattach instantly as his eye turn blood red, Spectra leaps away from him feeling his fury rising. The man roars like beast as he shows his green forked tongue among long fangs, his skin turns dark purple.

"No thanks, I'm already married"- echo his voice.

(XXXX)

Sam was rushing down the streets trying reach the police station, but her injured leg didn't let move as fast as he wanted to, the goth had arrived at Fenton Works thanks to Robert's car but with the man dead she had to reach the station on her own.

Phantom materialized himself in front of Sam making the girl fall to the ground, rather than talking she detour into an alleyway doing her best to get away from the undead boy, Sam was shaking violently, never had she ever been so afraid in her life.

Once again Phantom cut her path short, the boy pleaded with her, trying to convince not to go to the police but she wasn't having it, Robert was dead because of Jazz and here was Danny trying to tell her it was just an accident.

"Please Sam, you can't go to the police. It was an accident, your friend shot me and Jazz acted on self-defense, you know what's she's been through!"- said the boy.

"It wasn't an accident and you know it. Look at what she made you, how many people have you killed for her?"- said the goth.

Phantom had taken many lives, some were to keep Jazz safe but Danny got rid of Tom's car and made sure no one would ever trace them to her just because Jazz asked him to, even now he was trying to convince his best friend not to go to the police.

"If she tells you to roll over, you'll do it. She has to pay for her crimes, I don't care if she's your sister"- threaten Sam.

"Is there anything I can say to change you mind?"- asked Danny.

"Fuck you"- replied the goth.

She felt a light push coming from behind her, Sam didn't know what hurt the most. Her friend not listening to reason or the energy blade he used to stab her with. She could see the blade protruding from her chest.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…so sorry"- whispered Danny as he pulls his sword out. Sam watches her best friend vanished into thin air leaving her behind.

Danny couldn't believe what he had just done, nevertheless he had to protect his sister, his Jasmine. The boy flew away from his crime, sitting over the edge of building he calls his sister to inform her she didn't need to worry about Sam anymore.

He couldn't believe what he just did, Sam was right. He did everything Jazz told him to, the boy could feel a strange emptiness around his chest, he knew it was guilt and sorrow. He wasn't a hero, just a mere thug, another lowly criminal.

To the far left an explosion occur, green fire rose up high and from the fires came out a beast from hell.

"Dear lord… a dragon?"-

To be continue

Autor's notes.

The following chapter is the grand finale.


	17. The Horror Which Is Our Love

My Beloved Brother

Chapter 16: The Horror which is our Love

.

Jazz looked out the window as the roar could be heard several miles into the city. Her breath became visibly cold as she came near the window. The redhead was sure it wasn't cold enough to make her breath freeze in the air.

From her window, she could see her neighbors gathering outside in the streets. Jazz wondered if they were coming to ask about the gunshot. It was then that she noticed a car that wasn't from anyone in the neighborhood; Jazz had memorized all the cars in her block.

"The fucks going on?"- asked Jazz to herself as she wondered where her brother was.

She couldn't explain why she felt so cold nor the strange uneasiness in her heart. Jazz wanted to see Danny no matter what but had no idea where he went to. Jazz knew her brother had his cellphone on him, as he never left without it, but she was growing desperate due to the many miss calls.

The redhead had enough experience in cleaning up a crime scene that she was sure the cops would never find the blood, though she and Danny still needed to get rid of Robert's body. Yet as the minutes grew longer, so did her worry for Danny.

She was sure her brother had more than enough strength and power to easily kill off the goth, but why wasn't he home already? The idea that perhaps the goth somehow managed to get through Danny's head was a fearsome possibility.

"Come on Danny, where are you?"- whispered the girl as she held on to her cellphone.

It was a rare sight for Jazz to be nervous even scared. She didn't fear when Dash and his crew tried to rape her, her hands didn't shake upon crushing Poindexter's head, or after mutilating Star. Her heart didn't even shiver when she was kidnapped by Johnny 13.

And yet here she was on verge of pissing herself for not knowing where her brother is. She couldn't help but wonder if Sam convinced him she was the victim in all of this. Jazz knew Sam was a liar and would do anything to get Danny on her side.

Thanks to the goth, her night didn't start nor end as she had planned out. The gothic bitch had the nerve to bring some stranger to the sanctity of her house. Jazz had to protect her home and her perfect relationship with Danny.

It took her so long to make things just right with her brother, and now that useless whore was getting in her way. If Danny failed to kill her, Jazz would have no other option than to do it herself. The redhead looks over to the basement door.

The man's rotting body was hidden under layers of debris, but the smell could start to leak out if she didn't dispose of it soon. Jazz longed for her brother to return as she wanted to know what had happened with the nosy brat.

The sounds of people gathering in the streets called her attention, making her gently pull the curtains to the side. There were more people in the streets talking but Jazz was almost sure they weren't talking about the two gunshots. It was something else entirely.

(XXXX)

Phantom stood at the ledge of the building, not believing the sight before his eyes. The only time he had ever seen a dragon was during his gaming sessions, and yet there it was. A beast of legends and he knew something had to be done before the monster destroyed the city.

"For fuck's sake, how am I going to stop a fucking dragon?"- questioned the boy.

The monster roared and spit its fire to the sky, threatening the city. Phantom knew he had to act, but much to his embarrassment, he saw his knees shaking and not for the cold of the night. It was far too much for him.

No one knew he even existed. If he wanted to, he could simply let the army and police handle it. There was no need for him and yet a sense of heroism prevented him from leaving the dragon alone. If his fear took the best of him, then Jazz would be in great danger.

She needed to be protected, therefore the dragon had to die. As Phantom took flight, he recalled the beatings he took by Skulker and the Fright Knight, how he owed his victories to mere luck and chance.

Had any of them carry on fighting, he would have ended up dead or fully dead for he was unsure if he was still alive, to begin with. Phantom notices the beast was only spitting its hellish fire towards the sky, the sound of sirens called out to him.

"Can't stay here forever, I need help"- whispered the boy.

He needed the Fright Knight. The undead mercenary was the only ally strong enough to help him fight and hopefully kill the dragon. It would be the very first time he called upon the creature.

If the Knight considered him to be weak, then he might turn against him. Phantom hoped the undead creature would remember the great favor he did by freeing him from the forest and his chains to the witch.

Danny hastily flew back home to wake the Fright Knight and get him to help defeat the dragon before it could reach the residential area. With his flying hell horse and superior fighting skills, the knight could prove to be an invaluable asset to Danny's victory.

Danny flew inside the house, not caring if his parents were there or not. The moment he materialized in the living room, Jazz jumped over him, wrapping her arms around him while locking their lips together. The redhead was on the verge of tears as he returned to his normal form.

"Danny, I was worried sick."- said the girl. It took almost all her strength and will power to avoid leaving the house in search of her brother.

The boy told her about dealing with Sam, but a much bigger and scaly problem had arisen. The boy omitted many details as he was unsure of what he just saw. Despite Jazz's pleas for him to stay inside the house, he rushed towards his bedroom.

Much to his embarrassment, he wasn't all that sure on how to call the Knight in the first place. He had forgotten to make such an inquiry before he went to sleep. Jazz tried to get more answers from her brother and find out what had him so scared.

She knew for a fact her brother was mighty and powerful, godlike even. But he was afraid of whatever monster he saw out there. Jazz herself couldn't help out as she didn't know how to use her own magic or if she still had it.

"What can I do to help? This silly gun isn't going to do shit… what can scare a godlike man like Danny"- mentally said the redhead.

The sudden screeching from a car called out to the teens forcing them to the window.

(XXXX)

From the street corner, both teens spotted their parents' RV returning home at top speed while honking their claxon to move the people. Behind them were several white painted cars and some trucks. All the residents of her block suddenly headed back inside their houses upon seeing the white armor men.

Maddie opened the door with so much force she almost broke it down instantly calling for her kids. From the stairs, Jazz saw her parents and strange men clad in white armor looking suits all rushing inside the house. Before she knew it, Jack hugged her tightly.

Danny knew what was going on but chose to play the fool and asked what he already knew. His mother mumbled the words "creature" and "danger" as she didn't want to needlessly scare her kids. His attention was drawn to the door where a dark skin man with a small Mohawk was standing.

Jazz took an instant dislike for the white-suited man as most men of authority seem to have a thing against her, such as her vice-principle mister Lancer and detective Aragon. The redhead was thankful the local police were composed of useless incompetents. Otherwise, they would have already traced her murders down.

"Where is this device? We need to keep the monster from reaching the city at least until the cavalry arrives."- said the man as he removes his sunglasses.

"It's in the Op-center, this way Commander Alpha,"- said Jack.

Maddie and her kids watched Jack escort the GIW towards the rooftop. Never had any in his family ever once considered the Op-center to be so desperately needed, and now government agents were rushing towards it.

Jazz immediately questioned her mother and demanded to know what was going on and what that commander meant by a monster. The redhead looked over at Danny expecting an answer he could say in front of his mother.

Maddie remained silent for a few seconds before reluctantly telling them a dragon was spotted near the old factories. Danny was hoping he was actually hallucinating everything, but it was true: a giant monster was about to attack the city.

"Listen kids, I need you to stay here. Please don't go out for anything in the world"- Ordered Maddie.

It was an order that fell into deaf ears as none of the teens had the most minimal intention of obeying her. The kids followed Maddie as she made her way to the Op-center shutting the door behind her. The house began to shake after a few minutes, Danny instantly picking up his sister.

The boy carried Jazz down to his bedroom ready to fly away if need be. Dust fell off the ceiling as furniture drop down and some cracks form around the walls. The shaking suddenly stopped, and Jazz was the first to notice a few neighbors staring at her house rooftop with cameras in hand.

The redhead hoped nobody had taken a picture or worse yet a video of her and Danny while having intimacy. It would mean some neighbors might need to "move" out but that would have to wait for much later.

Both teens rushed over to the window to see what was going on. Their eyes couldn't believe what they were witnessing. A giant blimp was lifting off from the rooftop, knocking down the satellite dishes from neighboring houses.

"Guess mister Roger's out of cable tv,"- said Jazz half-joking as she looks at the blimp.

"No wonder dad has an eight-million-dollar debt, that shit's huge,"- added Danny.

From the side, they could see where the words "Fenton Works" written in large bright green letters. Small shadows inside the cockpit under the balloon structure let them know where their parents and the GIW were.

Danny couldn't let his parents charge against the beast; it was suicide. Though from what he could interpret from the commander, they were only meant to distract the dragon long enough for the military to arrive and destroy him.

"I gotta go and help."- Said Danny as the put his hand on the floor.

Jazz constantly told him not to go and let their parents and the army deal with the monster, that he didn't own the city anything. He'd already done enough stopping crime and getting rid of drug lords and mafia syndicates.

The boy didn't want to join in the fight against the monster, but he knew human weapons couldn't stop the dragon as they couldn't stop him. Danny turns his gaze over to Jazz and locked eyes with his beloved sister.

"Please, Jazz, if you truly love me then please stay here," Danny pleaded.

Danny transformed back into his heroic alter ego. The boy hadn't the slightest idea of how to invoke the undead mercenary but had to try anyhow. Phantom remains quiet as he searches for the knight within him, calling out to the undead soldier.

The redhead watched in shock as a green circle was forming in front of her brother. The giant Hessian mercenary floated out from the glowing circle. Jazz never liked the creature but if it meant her man could come back alive, she would tolerate the thing.

"Milord"- said the undead man.

(XXXX)

Green fire came out from the beast as it flapped its long wings around. Spectra retaliated by using her electric energy bolts towards the dragon, yet they barely did any damage to him. Not even her intangibility helped her from being slapped around.

"Damn you overfed lizard. Die!"- screamed the shadow woman as she barrages the dragon with her electricity.

But nothing happened to the beast, no matter how many times she attacked the creature. There was only one option left for her to take: run away. Spectra loathed the idea of running like a scared little girl but had no chance of winning.

"Come here"- growled the dragon.

"No thanks, you're not my type,"- replied Spectra.

The once beautiful red hair woman flew towards the city of Amity Park as she turned invisible hoping the dragon wouldn't be able to see her anymore. Spectra hoped the beast didn't know how to fly and was too heavy to even try to follow her.

But as she reached the first houses, she could feel the scorching heat of hellish fire above her. Barely dodging the green flames of hell, Spectra landed on a nearby rooftop overviewing the burning houses. The witch was sure she was still invisible as there was no way the dragon could see her.

Aragon landed over a burning house, the flames dancing around his belly as he walks towards Spectra. She was sure it was impossible for the beast to see her but even so the dragon was walking towards her on all fours with a malicious grin on its scaly face.

"Found you!"- roared the dragon as it opens fire.

Spectra leaped into the sky as the green flames destroyed the house she was standing on. Never had she dealt with a monster like this in all her exitance. The woman turned around as she becomes visible again and saw Aragon flying in front of her.

There was no point in staying invisible if he could still see her; it was a waste of valuable energy. Aragon backhanded the ghost woman sending her flying straight into a house crash-landing through the roof and into a bed. As she opened her bright red eyes, the first thing she saw was a woman hugging a baby as her husband stands in front of them.

"What the fuck are you and what the fuck is going on"- questioned the man.

The shadow woman crawls out of the mattress but the moment her feet touched the wooden floor the land shake for a moment. The beast had already caught up to her. Spectra saw the wooden blue painted wall began to blacken, there was only one reason for this to happen, hellfire.

Without uttering a single word, she flew out the window as the house was engulfed by the green flames. It was perhaps the first time in her life she was this afraid. The beast turned over to her as he readies yet another attack, it was as if he knew where she was all the time.

"Fucking die already!"- screamed Spectra as she fires her thunderbolts.

Her eyes widened as Aragon leaped up high, trapping the shadow woman in his claws. Spectra could feel the bone-crushing grip break her body and push the air out of her lungs. The once redhead woman tried to fruitlessly to become intangible but discovered much to her horror, she couldn't move a single inch.

"Scream for me bitch."- growled the beast.

Using her only free arm Spectra tries to electrify the dragon but all she could achieve was for him to laugh at her attack. Aragon was by no means a cruel man in his human form but took great enjoyment in slowly ripping Spectra's right arm off taking in her ear-piercing screams.

The dragon smiled as thick gooey green blood flowed out from the missing arm. Aragon squeezed her to keep her from going unconscious while he cauterizes the wound. Spectra looked at the beast while sobbing in pain, knowing she was helpless. She squirmed as she felt the sharp claw of Aragon slowly making its way in between her legs.

"You'll feel the same horror she felt"- said Aragon with his reptilian voice.

"Ahhh!"- screamed Spectra as the sharp claw cut inside of her.

The shadow woman pleaded and begged for him to stop but Aragon was determined to make her suffer for her crimes, for all the pain she caused to others. "For Dora…" Aragon growled, ripping her guts open.

An energy blast hit the beast in the side, making Aragon shriek in pain as green particulars cover the wound. Aragon was forced to drop his prey, turning towards his attackers. Far away he spotted a blimp heading his way, only the red and blue lights were spotted on the ground.

The forces of law and order come to stop the dragon. All the policemen in Amity Park had been called upon for this single task. The forces of order fired their rifles at the beast as helicopters aided with their machineguns.

Aragon's fury knew no distinction as he spat fire over the ground forces, his once peers screamed in agony as the green flames overwhelmed them. A single tail whip took down a helicopter, forcing the second to move away.

From the blimp came another energy blast though Aragon simply ducked letting the missiles fly over his head, the blast destroyed several houses.

(XXXX)

"Re-aim the main cannon and open fire"- ordered Commander Alpha.

Jack was working the ecto-energy base cannon while his wife was piloting the blimp. Given the large and imposing size of the beast, small arms couldn't do any harm to it no matter how many hundreds of bullets were fired at the beast.

A green blast impacted the dragon but the beast was far from dead. Aragon opened his large wings and took flight. Jack readied another round meaning to knock him down from the sky, but notice there weren't any visible wounds on the monster.

"Sir, the monster is still active. Fighter jets are on their way,"- said one of the GIW working the radio.

It was a strange situation to be in for the federal agents. Even with all their technology and fancy weaponry, there was nothing in their entire arsenal that could stop a dragon. Stranger still was for them to be inside an airship trying to fend off the creature.

Amity Park residential areas were quickly being evacuated, but several city blocks had already been set on hellish fires. Amity Park's firefighters could do nothing to stop the otherworldly green flames from spreading farther.

"Commander, the police have set a series of bombs on the bridge, and are requesting we lure the dragon there."- added the radioman.

"Good! But tell them to stay away from the creature; we'll handle it"- said commander Alpha.

Though the commander showed clear confidence and a brave demeanor, he was worried about the airship they were riding. It was made of common and very combustible materials, the only reason they rode it was for the promise of a powerful ecto-energy cannon.

The moment they heard about the dragon attack; Jack offered his fancy new weapon. Although he would later have to answer several questions as to why he didn't share such armament earlier or why he had it mounted on a blimp.

Aragon spat fire over the houses as he yells "Spectra" with all his lung capacity but the shadow woman had crawled into hiding. Aragon burned and crushed everything in his path. Nothing would stop him from killing the witch who brutalized his sister.

"Fire the machineguns and try to make him come to the bridge. Air Force says they can bomb the shit out of him there,"- ordered Commander Alpha.

The Air Force wanted to reduce as much damage to the city as they could, but the monster ignored the hot bullets as it continued searching for Spectra, the crew in the blimp watched how the dragon was sniffing the floor.

"Goddammit, he's not moving an inch,"- said Jack as he fires the ecto-cannon straight to his face.

"I think he's looking for something"- added Maddie.

Jack carefully aim his cannon at the head of the dragon and open fire, striking a direct hit. Aragon turned his glowing red eyes making everyone in the blimp shiver in fear, their hearts sank down to the pit of their stomachs upon seeing him moving towards them.

"We got its attention, move towards the bride"- ordered commander Alpha.

Maddie had high hopes the beast was too heavy to sustain flight for long periods of time, but she was wrong as the dragon was flying straight to them with no difficulty. Jack knocked him out of the sky with a well-placed cannon shot to the belly.

(XXXX)

Spectra was crawling near the riverbank, trying to hide from the unspeakable horror that chased her. Her missing right arm was cauterized which prevented her from bleeding out. She gave a small smile as she saw Aragon fall from the sky.

Even she couldn't understand how she managed to remain alive despite dragging her intestines, perhaps it was adrenaline or her unnatural power all she knew was that she needed to replenish her energy with grief and lust.

Begging for Aragon's death, she carries on to the bridge hopeful of meeting with Technus and his robot. The woman would shred to pieces her mechanical bodyguard for failing her so miserably. Not only was he missing, he hadn't even tried to contact her at all.

The unmistakable sounds of five jets flew over Spectra unleashing their payload over Aragon. Yellow flames covered the grounds as his own green flames fought back. The shadow woman smiles gleefully as she was sure the monster was now dead.

Much to her horror, Aragon rose from the fires unscathed. Having used up their main payload the fighter jets tried to gun him down but Aragon unleashed his flame, though none of the jets were caught in the flames.

"Useless idiots"- whispered Spectra as she saw them speed away.

Her vision was blurred, accompanied by the worst headache in her life no longer could she feel her legs and the cold of death was hugging her. Spectra was on the verge of dying though before she could close her eyes for the last time, a pair of leather boots stood in front of her.

Spectra's hopes lifted as she saw none other than Skulker standing in front of her. The woman begged him to take her away from the beast who hunted her down, not caring if Skulker was heavily damaged nor for the reasons he didn't defend her in the first place.

Unlike how she expected to be taken away, Skulker picked her up like simple luggage under his arm. The metal man could see in full detail how the dragon was being bombarded by human artillery and aircraft, but the beast covered himself under its wings.

"Spectra! I see you!"- roared the beast as it lunged over to her crushing all in his path.

Thinking fast Skulker tosses the shadow woman to the nearest building in an attempt to preserve her life. Skulker opened fire with his entire arsenal but just like with the human weapons nothing harmed Aragon.

Skulker rushed over to the beast crash landing on its chest. Nevertheless, Aragon wasn't even remotely interested in the robot as he took Skulker in his giant claw crushing him before sending him flying into the river.

Spectra took a single glance around the room she was thrown in. Some office workers were staring at her with fearful eyes as some others filmed her with their cellphones. They had never seen a person whose skin was as dark as the night itself.

Her glowing red eyes and thick green blood told them she wasn't human, some chatter among themselves asking if she was an alien and if the dragon was after. Spectra had run out of energy; her arms were too heavy to lift.

The dragon broke the wall capturing her in a deadly grip. The office workers screamed in terror as they tried to flee from the giant horror that crawled up their building. The former red hair woman looked up to the giant fangs before her and the hot breath coming out from its snout.

Not wasting a single second, Aragon opened its mouth. Spectra screamed in agony as she was being chewed by the hellish monster. Green thick blood flowed down from the dragon's snout as he gleefully ate his sister's tormenter.

The beast sat down as soldiers and policemen observe the creature suddenly calm down. They all saw him eat the strange woman but were unsure as to why he stopped.

(XXXX)

"Milord what art thou command"- said the Fright Knight.

Phantom looked at the dragon with a fearful heart. It took him all his willpower not to soil himself at the sight of the monster, having never seen anything as frightening as this giant overfed lizard in his entire life. Even with the Hessian by his side, Danny knew it was an uphill battle he might lose.

The boy expected the armed forces to slay the dragon before he had to act, but his fears grew as the monster remained intact despite the barrage. Danny's eyes turned over to the city: dozens of houses burning down, entire streets lost to the green flames.

Though the beast was relatively calm for the moment, he knew it had to be slain but mortars, missiles, and bullets did nothing to it not even the blimp with its energy cannon could stop him. Phantom was sure the beast was magical in nature; hence why it wasn't killed already.

The blimp flew closer to Aragon preparing to attack again. The Fenton's were running low on ammunition and knew they had to land critical hits if they wanted to save the city, but Maddie gazes over the beast wondering why it was over chewing its prey. It wasn't normal for an animal to do that.

As Aragon enjoyed his late-night snack, he turns his attention to the blimp which came closer to him. His evil red eyes glowed in anger as he saw the bright green words on the side that read out "Fenton Works."

The dragon gulps down Spectra and stood up with his eyes open wide.

"Fenton?... Jazz!"- roared the dragon.

Phantom and his parents heard the monster call Jasmine's name as clear as day; he was now sure this nightmare wasn't over just yet. Danny's eyes widened in horror as the dragon pulled his head back as it gathers green energy within its snout.

From Aragon's snout come flying a green energy sphere, though his aim was slightly off it did manage to hit the blimp on the tail before carrying forward, Phantom follows the sphere as it crashes farther into the city, the only way he could describe the explosion it produced was that of a mini-nuke.

"Fuck it! It's our turn!"- ordered Phantom.

The fright knight charged against the dragon while Danny hurries to rescue his parents. The undead warrior slashes his sword on the dragon's snout trying his best to lure him away from the blimp as ordered by his lord.

Covering his face with the porcelain mask he stole from the old sanitarium, Phantom phases inside the blimp. The deafening alarms rang across the airship, Danny recalls nearly a dozen people get inside the blimp including his parents.

But all he could see were his parents fighting to extinguish the green flames and to control the blimp, Commander Alpha and three more GIW men were helping as best they could. Phantom look to the rear of the blimp and notice the huge hole in the back, he now understood the missing people were likely vacuum away.

"Try to stabilize it!"- screamed Jack to his wife.

"No use, we're gonna have to jump!"- replied Maddie as she got off her seat.

Jack looks firmly to his wife as he explains how the only parachutes were in the back of the blimp hence already burned away. Maddie couldn't believe how his husband spent millions in building this flying contraption and forgot to buy extra parachutes as common sense indicated.

Maddie was suddenly lifted from the floor; she could feel a pair of small hands around her waist. The woman instantly took out her anti-ghost handgun and fire, out of the three-round she shot only one manage to land on its target.

All the survivors look upon the boy that materialized before their eyes, Jack pulls an anti-ghost rifle from the weapons cache near him demanding to know who he was and what he wants before being destroyed molecule by molecule. The boy looks around knowing that if he wanted to save his parents from certain death then some truths had to be spoken.

"I know I'm a stranger, but you have to believe me. I'm here to help"- said Phantom.

"We don't need help from no ghost parasite," replied Jack.

The blimp was beginning to lose altitude. Phantom turns over to the dragon and sees him walking over to Fenton Works. Time was running short and the military was already bombarding the beast with little to no effect.

Phantom knew he was running out time and couldn't waste it playing around. Not only was the city in great danger, but worst of all his sister was in mortal danger. For a moment, he considered revealing his true self but before he could take off his mask.

"Find! Get us out of here and if you can, move the blimp elsewhere so it doesn't cause more damage!"- yelled out his mother.

"Maddie we can't trust this ghost!"- replied Jack.

The woman had hunted down these creatures all her life and never once had she seen one in person but there was something familiar about the boy, his sweet voice and childlike attitude. It was all too familiar for her, she was taking a gamble by trusting the ghost.

But it was either trusting the ghost or burning down in the blimp. Jack and the surviving GIW had their doubts but they also chose to trust the ghost rather than to face certain death. The ghost boy took hold of his parents' hands while the GIW grab him by his ankles.

(XXXXX)

Jazz walk around the living room on the verge of a mental collapse. She wanted to go out and help her brother but there was nothing she could do. There was no way for her to fight off a giant dragon, killing a couple of teenagers was no problem at all but a monster like that, impossible.

"Why the fuck am I so fucking useless!"- screamed the girl.

The redhead was growing desperate by every passing second for not being able to help her brother out. She needed to know what was going on, unfortunately, her only source of information was the news on the television.

"This is Harriet Chin reporting live from the disaster zone, as you can see there's a dragon, a real-life dragon terrorizing Amity Park."- said the news reporter.

Jazz could see the live footage of the monster burning down several houses as the military tried to kill it with their bombs and missiles, yet the monster was still alive. She wasn't an expert on mystical monsters but was sure missiles from a jet should have already killed it.

The cameraman focused his attention on the dragon as it ate a person. Though Jazz wasn't sure, she could recognize the hairstyle the victim had but was more interested in the poor attempt of an airship her father possessed.

But her heart didn't even quiver as she saw the blimp go down in flames; she was much too interested in finding her brother to worried about trivial matters. Jazz loathed her weakness and how Danny was forced to undertake the care of the city.

There was too much noise and ruckus to make out anything useful from the news. She couldn't see her Danny anywhere, no matter how many channels she tried. Jazz felt a horrible sensation in the pit of her stomach, she wanted to go out and find Danny.

But that would mean going against his wishes; she just couldn't disobey her brother as strange as it sounded. As she came back to the original channel she was at first, the cameraman turns his attention to the surviving crew being flown out to safety.

"Danny!"- screamed Jazz.

The boy rarely ever turned to his ghostly alter ego in front of her but she couldn't be mistaken as the snow-white hair, porcelain mask and skin-tight black suit was his unique battle outfit. The news reporter was left without words as she saw the mysterious boy save six persons.

"This is unbelievable. There's a flying man…or boy, maybe he's part of the government's paranormal division?"- questioned the woman.

Jazz locked hands as she saw her brother pull the blimp into the stadium as it was the closest and most deserted place. The city would have to settle with a partially destroyed stadium than to deal with an even more destroyed Amity Park.

The boy didn't come out as only the glow of the burning blimp could be seen over the stadium. Jazz knew for a fact her brother would avoid at all cost the cameras and onlookers; his safety and wellbeing laid in his entire existence being a secret.

"How noble and marvelous; Danny, you're amazing"- said the red hair girl.

While the girl sang praises of the town's hero, her cellphone began to ring interrupting her premature celebration. The moment she saw the caller's name her heart skipped a beat; her most dear and beloved brother was calling her.

It was a wild chance that perhaps the dragon had fled the city and Phantom no longer needed to battle it. His voice was agitated at best as Danny spoke through the phone making Jazz sweat cold as she carefully listened to her man.

"Jazz that dragon is going after you! I just save our parents and I'm going to stop him but get out of there now!"- yelled Danny.

The redhead loathed the idea of running away but there was nothing she could do against such a monster. She could easily hand a couple of teens and bikers yet to face off a monster of such size was impossible even with her newfound powers. Especially since she didn't even know how to invoke them.

Jazz heard the roaring of jets flying over her house followed by the second loudest explosion she ever heard in her life, the redhead turns around to the kitchen and from the window saw the glowing outside, she wonders if the army had let a bomb explode near her house.

Obeying her brother's instructions, Jazz leaped out the door and headed straight for her car. The moment she opened the car door a loud and heavy thud froze the girl on her spot, slowly Jazz turned her gaze and witnessed the blood-red eyes of the monstrous dragon.

"Fuck…"- whispered the girl as she enters her vehicle.

The dragon pulls his head back and readies his fire breath. Barely managing to escape the flames, Jazz watched from the rearview mirror how Fenton Works the house she shared with her beloved Danny, was engulfed in hellish green flames.

"I can smell you bitch"- growled the dragon as he flaps his wings and pulls himself to the skies.

Fleeing from the monster was a lot harder than she expected. pedestrians were run over by her car as she fled while desperate drivers cut her path several times as they too were trying to attempt the same escape she was, but Aragon was right above her.

From her rearview mirror, Jazz saw the beast ready himself to unleash his hellfire. Though Jazz didn't like it one bit, she was thankful for her sickness which let her remain calm and stoic even in the midst of chaos.

Running over people while dodging a walking horror and its green fires didn't faze the redhead in the least, she did complain about the bloodstains over her windshield which made her driving harder than it should.

Aragon let go of his hellfire forcing Jazz to take a sharp right turn, a couple of dozen people met their end by the green flames. With a loud yell, Danny slashes Aragon's snout with his energy blade making the beast shriek in pain. Though the boy struck the energy blade with all his might not much was done.

Even the Fright Knight had a hard time dealing with the flying beast.

(XXXX)

Aragon took hold of Danny for a brief second before tossing him to the air as a couple of artillery strikes hit the beast on the side forcing Aragon to the ground but the monster remained on the hunt soon after. Phantom couldn't understand why the dragon was after Jazz; it was as if the beast didn't care for anything else. All he wanted was to kill her.

"Milord! Have you seen? The beast seems to have a magic shield hence why the field cannons have failed"- said the Hessian trying to understand the powerful weapons being employed.

Phantom looked at the monster and noticed several burns to his sides, none were made by standard weapons. He was more than sure his parents' anti-ghost cannon were responsible for those wounds, though the white-haired boy would have been thankful if said wounds were more significant.

Both entities could briefly see the green-tinted shield that emanated each time the dragon was hit; Danny knew time was running out and had to act quickly. Otherwise not only would his sister continue to be in mortal danger, but many innocents would die.

Aragon flaps his wings as he rose to the skies while pulling his head back, "Shit!" screamed Danny as he saw the beast unleashed a green energy sphere towards the artillery, Phantom's heart shiver has he saw massive explosion shake the city.

Much to Danny's surprise, the monster couldn't stay in the air for too long. The moment Aragon touched the ground, Danny dashed towards him with a loud yell impaling his energy sword unto his eye, the boy knew that if his blade could reach the brain it would be his victory.

But Aragon took hold of him in a deadly grip pulling him away from the injured eye, the white-haired hero could hear his own bones cracking under the monster's grip, unlike before the dragon was letting go.

Phantom tried to become intangible but no matter how hard he tried; there was no way for him to turn incorporeal. Aragon's attention was drawn down to the street where Jazz was firing her stolen revolver, Danny could barely mutter the words to order his sister to escape.

"Foolish little worm"- growled Aragon as he recognized the redhead near his feet.

Phantom turned his attention over to his sister as she was trying to reload her only source of defense, the girl couldn't hear her brother telling her escape as fast as she could, but even if she could listen to his words there was no way she simply leaves her man behind.

The Fright Knight was desperately trying to free his lord from the dragon's hand but not even his greatsword was able to cut through the hard scales. Calling upon his massive strength Danny little by little pry open Aragon's claws but couldn't free himself yet.

As the hellfire was about to rain over Jazz, a loud guitar chord echo through the air as a green musical note came flying towards the dragon from a nearby building. Aragon screamed in agony as he was pushed back crushing unto a building freeing Phantom.

"Milord the colonist fired the field cannons again!"- yelled the Fright Knight.

"Get out of its way!"- replied the boy as he lunges down towards his sister.

In the few seconds, it took for the shells to arrive Danny could see dozens of citizens hiding within the buildings, behind cars. Phantom focused all his attention on his sister knowing all too well there was no way for him to save them all.

The great hero focuses on the one who needed him the most.

Phantom concentrated all his power as he knew there was no way to escape the artillery shells. The boy hugged Jazz as tight as he could while turning intangible. Danny did all he could to block out the screams of the dying while Jazz watch in awe as the fires surround them.

Even with a monster terrorizing the city Danny couldn't understand why his government would attack knowing there were civilians in the crossfire, the dragon was a problem but to sacrifice so many just to stop it was inadmissible.

As expected, Aragon was still alive and more hurt by the sudden magical attack than by the artillery strike that ended one too many human lives, Aragon roar loud and long announcing his presence and willfulness to continue fighting.

From within one of the last standing buildings, a second set of magical notes flew over to the dragon making him shriek in pain, the Fright Knight dashed down from the skies attacking the monster, but his sword bounced away.

Danny now understood how to stop the dragon. Guns and bombs were useless so long he possessed that magic shield. Nothing normal could kill him but Phantom didn't need a normal weapon to win. The wound he caused to its eye was proof he had what was necessary to win, he had a paranormal sword and magic.

"Lord Phantom, nothing stops the dragon."- said the Fright Knight.

"Distract it. Expose his belly and I'll kill it."- replied the boy.

The Hessian didn't understand what his lord could do to beat this walking hell but the moment Danny extended both his hands upfront, the undead soldier was reminded of the energy ray used to overpower him during their first and only encounter.

"Yes, milord"- replied the Hessian.

Phantom concentrated all his energy in this final attack, his mysterious helper was no longer attacking and all he had left was the Fright Knight. Despite his might and power, the Hessian was still no match for the beast. Jazz looks at her brother as he rallies all his power around his hands.

"I only got one shot."- whispered the boy.

Phantom's Hessian soldier was doing his very best to force the dragon to expose his abdomen perhaps the only soft spot in his entire body. Having poured all the ecto-energy he could into the attack, Danny was slowly reverting to his human form, his hair shifted between jet black and snow white.

Aragon lost interest in the knight as he turns his attention over to Danny and Jazz. The redhead refused to move if her brother wasn't going anywhere. While the Fright Knight continues slashing its lizard-like face, Danny aims his attack.

"Eat this you overfed lizard"- taunted Danny.

Phantom unleashed his most powerful energy ray. With a smirk, Aragon tried to move away from the attack but his large and heavy body didn't allow him to move quickly enough, and so the energy ray hit Aragon on the joint of his shoulder, his left arm split from his body.

Phantom put all his energy into this single final attack, his hair returns to its normal black and his eye to celestial blue, whizzing for air Danny looks up to the monster as it shrieks in pain and agony while holding on to the hole in its arm.

"I fuck it up…"- whispered Danny as he passes out.

(XXXX)

"Come on baby, let's get you out of here"- said Jazz as she picked her unconscious brother from the ground.

Not even Aragon's piercing screams made the redhead tremble, had it not been for her mental sickness she would have been a shaking mess by now. She was tired and but seeing the monster crawling on the floor let her know he was dying.

Jazz carries her brother inside a day-care center, given the hour it was nearly empty with the exceptions of the poor souls which seek shelter here. The redhead presses her back against the half burn wall still holding on to an unconscious Danny.

"Lady Jasmine. It seems the beast will die soon enough and the line infantry along with the heavy cavalry should arrive soon enough. Let's just hope the colonists won't fire the field cannons again"- explained the Fright Knight.

Jazz didn't care to correct the undead soldier from his conceptual misunderstandings, but the moment she heard helicopters Jazz ordered the Fright Knight to make himself scarce. The one thing the redhead abhorred more than anything was having become deadweight for her brother.

He already had enough shit on his plate and she just added more by becoming the monster's target. Now more than ever she had to learn how to use her power if she didn't want to carry on being a burden to her sweet and over caring brother.

"Danny could get tired of me if I become a nuisance"- whispered the red hair girl.

The door was busted open letting several soldiers march in searching for survivors. Jazz simply held on to her brother as the men called for a medic upon seeing them.

(XXXX)

Dozens of soldiers and GIW enforcers surrounded the dragon. Tanks aimed their cannons towards its head. Commander Alpha walks closer to the monster as the beast begins to shrink down its size, soon nothing but a man remains.

"As you can see the dragon has been defeated but who do we have to thank? It wasn't thanks to the military or the paranormal division, it was someone else, a …" the news reporter was cut short as half a dozen GIW broke her camera and began to push her away.

Harriet demanded to speak with the man in charge of interrupting her job saying it wasn't just her job but her duty to report all that happened, taking out the voice recorder she headed over to the commander who orders his men to take Aragon to their facilities.

"You in charge here? Your guys just busted my camera"- said Harriet.

The commander took the voice recorder and slammed it on the ground, telling her to leave before something in her person broke. Four GIW stood behind her, one putting a hand on her shoulder while motioning with his head for her to leave.

"Joke's on you bastard. That was a live broadcast."- added the reporter before she and her cameraman were "gently" escorted away.

The man didn't care in the least for the rumbling of a simple news reporter, but his attention was drawn to the Fenton's. Had their technology been properly developed, the battle against the monster would have been much easier and with far fewer casualties.

All of the Fenton's boarded the first available ambulance and headed over to the nearest hospital. Aragon had his massive wound bandage as he was being tied in heavy chains, though none were sure if it would be enough to contain him.

"Where the fuck is Walker?" -questioned the commander.

(XXXX)

Amanda watches how manager Box carried their "Queen" in his arms. The rocker joined the fight against the monster once she got wind of Phantom's presence. She wanted to show off to him, let the boy know just how great she truly is.

But Ember wasted nearly all her energy in just two new attacks she had recently learned. It was much too embarrassing for her to show her once doll up face cover in sweat after such a lacking performance. Rather than standing tall, she was puffing for air by the end of her short time on stage.

"That was insane but at least I got to save my king…"- whizzed the rocker.

Box left the girl in the bedroom as she orders him to turn on the television. she wanted to see if there were any updates on the creature but more importantly, if her concert was going to be canceled, too much had been invested for her to just be told it was canceled.

Given the huge amount of destruction it was fair to assume her precious concert was to cancel especially considering the stadium to ablaze, Ember had to take preventive steps if she wanted to sing for her king.

"Amanda, contact with Amorpho, tell him I got another little job for him"- said the rocker.

Ember couldn't afford to have her concert cancel over something so petty like a dragon attack; she needed it more than ever. But due to the attack, she had to speed up her world conquest plans.

(XXXX)

The sun rose as it had done for millennial times; the puffy white clouds floated under the blue sky. But underneath its beauty was a ruined city, collapsed buildings and burned houses. So many had died that there wasn't an official count so far but rose in thousands.

Even after two full days, the number of deceased continued to grow. The hospitals around Amity Park were filled to the brim with burned victims. Many were still being rescued from the collapsed building and houses.

To think a single animal could cause so much destruction was unthinkable, but the public blamed most of the damage to their own government for taking an exaggerated response to the creature. Using bombs, missiles, and artillery to stop the monster without caring for public safety.

Random protests occurred at townhall; people demanded compensations for their lost ones, and to improve the military responses to this kind of attack. Some just wanted to vent out their frustrations, but among the most reasonable demands were to have the destroyed houses rebuild.

Jeremy Manson watched yet another protest through the hospital television. He and his wife were surrounded by dozens of people, some wounded waiting for treatment and others waiting for news of their loved one's conditions.

The man looked over to his wife as she was busy texting one of her friends. His eyes were red and swollen from crying as he receives news of his daughter being in the hospital. The news hit him harder than he had thought.

Sam was in surgery throughout the whole night but given the attack of the monster, her parents weren't informed until late in the evening the following day. The couple was only fed pieces of information as the doctors were far too busy dealing with the many victims of the attack.

"You don't seem all that affected"- whispered Jeremy.

"What!? Of course, I'm affected, I'm very, very worried about Sam"- replied the woman with a stern voice.

Nevertheless, her husband recriminated her about never wanting to spend time with Sam, preferring her shopping sprees and country club over the goth. It didn't take long before he took out the adoption issues as Pamela turned red in anger.

"Listen here you son of a bitch, I love Sam like a daughter"- said the woman.

"Like a daughter? She is our daughter"- replied the man.

"She shouldn't have been out so late in the first place"- added Pamela.

The man turns even redder than she was as he explains just how much right Sam had to go out and hang out with her friends. The goth didn't really have all that many friends to begin with and Jeremy wanted her daughter to have a happy and normal childhood despite the horror Gregor made her go through.

Though many people were around the Manson family, none gave a rat's ass for their personal problems, no matter how loud they argue. In the end, they were just a dime a dozen in the waiting room, too many people were already suffering.

"I know you're more concerned about your fucking lover than your adopted daughter"- recriminated Jeremy.

The man wasn't stupid and quickly pick up on his wife's more intimate social circle. In his head, that gave him the right to do the same thing, though of course his daughter always came first. However, in his wife's case, whatever lover she had at the time pass to second place if Sam needed anything.

Pamela went quiet as she believes to have been extremely careful about her affair, always going to an out of town motel, never seeing each other at her house or at any place where anyone they knew could recognize either of them.

"Excuse me are you Mr. and Mrs. Manson?"- questioned a man dress in a white coat.

The family turns over to see a doctor standing a feet steps away in between several people asking him about their loved ones. Knowing he couldn't speak in the waiting room; he escorted the Manon's to a nearby office. On their way all three-saw people laying on the hallway's floor, some in bandages, others in chairs, it was like a warzone.

Jeremy was expecting the worse news but the doctor told him Samantha was out of danger. Though she was to remain in the ICU along with many other patients, his face of relief was notable as he relaxed on the chair knowing his baby girl was going to make it through.

"Mister Manson, your daughter was admitted during the monster attacked but her wound isn't consistent with what I've seen in the other patients."- explained the doctor.

The goth had a single cut starting from her back ending out her front just under her breasts. The wound didn't match with any the doctor had seen through the night and most of the morning, it was too clean to be accidental.

Sam had just one unique almost fatal wound on her chest. It was no less than a miracle for her survival as the weapon employed barely missed her heart by less than an inch, though the goth was still in a coma she was alive.

"This kind of wound is more common in…. murder attempts… someone stabbed your daughter, either during or before the monster attack"- added the doctor.

Both Manson's were stunned by the news that someone tried to murder their daughter. So far, they had believed she was a victim from the monster attack, Jeremy demanded to know why the doctor didn't notify the police already.

The doctor had indeed called for the police, but most were far too busy helping with the wounded and identifying the dead, not to mention many police officers were dead or wounded. The authorities had too much on their plates as it was.

(XXXX)

Danny was walking down the street where the main attack occurred, his head covered in a bandage. Jazz refused to leave his side ever since that dreadful day, it was the first time both teens had seen their city in such ruins.

The army had blocked off the area, so there wasn't much he could do there. Both teens headed over to Fenton works, even with all the running around Jazz did, all she managed to do was to run some six blocks away.

Buildings turned into empty shells covered in ashes and the streets completely destroyed making the use of cars impossible, many people were trying to rescue what little earthly positions they still had; others simply cried for their dead.

Despite a full week going by, the smell of smoke was still strong. Danny looked over to where Aragon was defeated, the boy still couldn't believe what happened or why it happened. Too many people had died in the course of a few hours.

Thought it was still debated if the monster killed more people than the army did, but the bottom line was that the death toll was in the thousands some newscaster assures the dead toll reach over the ten thousand. Danny couldn't stop blaming himself for not stopping the beast in time.

It shamed him to know he was too afraid to face the monster head-on.

"Danny don't beat yourself about it. You save the city, you're a hero"- said Jazz in a comforting voice as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

Too much chaos had taken place, the hellish flames took days to extinguish only stopping after it couldn't reach any more buildings. However, not even Danny was aware of the people his sister ran over to get herself to safety or why Aragon was so desperate to kill her.

"Jazz, you're too good. I love you so much"- said Danny as they stood in front of their burned down house.

Casually Jazz commented about the dead guy in their basement, the boy knew that sooner or later he would be found and too many questions would be made. Danny just couldn't put his dear sweet innocent sister through that, especially after all the hell she lived.

Danny knew Jazz shot the guy trying to protect him and just like Jazz did, Danny stabbed Sam to protect his love. Ever since that day, Danny hadn't gone near the alleyway nor the Manson manor. It was a matter of time before the police came knocking at his door.

There was nothing to link him to the murder and once Robert's body was gone, there would be nothing to link Jazz to any crime. The unsung town hero knew there would penitence to pay for his crime, but Jazz didn't do anything wrong, she didn't need to carry the burden of his sins.

Both teens walked inside their burned down house. The living room was a mess as all the furniture and electronics were burned. Danny still remembered the sadden expression his father had once he saw the melted television.

Part of the kitchen exploded due hellfire reaching the gas lines; the upper floor was in worse condition; the explosion took down his father's armory. While Danny got rid of the body, Jazz headed to her former bedroom.

"Well at least I won't have to worry about Sam running her mouth off again"- said the redhead.

Her closet and clothes had turned to dust as did the bed in which she made love to Danny so many times. Her computer was nothing more than a lump of melted plastic. Even the floor was giving away and her brother's room was in the same condition.

"Fuck, I hope my shop isn't destroyed. Not many places sell the kind of underwear Danny likes"- whispered the girl.

She was more concern with being attractive and desirable for Danny than for her burn down house. It did bother Jazz to have her computer melted away along some of her school trophies and above all her clothes but all that could be bought back and could earn her trophies again.

A few minutes later Danny came back saying he put Robert's burnt body inside another burned down house he did omit the detail of crushing his head with a piece of broken concrete. Thankfully, since part of Fenton Works caught fire, it partially destroyed the body and most of the evidence. It amazed him just how easily he could carry a dead man away.

"Let's go back to our parents'"- said Danny.

"Yes…"- replied Jazz.

(XXXX)

It was the first time in Jack Fenton's life that he couldn't provide his family with a roof over their head, during the first four days of being homeless the four Fenton made an improvised camp at the park next to several families inside a GIW company vehicle, at least until the company apartments were available again.

All surviving hotels around the city were fully booked by refugees, while a great business for hotel owners it was a nightmare for the common people and their already limited pockets, through charitable souls open their houses to their needing neighbors.

Under more normal circumstances Jack would have made his family stay inside the RV until they got hold of a proper home but the vehicle was destroyed during the attack as well even their entire block was condemned and scheduled for demolition.

It was at times like this that Maddie regretted breaking up with Vlad, his mansion was still standing and she could surely use a good fuck after all the hell she went through. Her sex life had died soon a long time ago but after Jack found out about the affair it buried completely.

It was around Thursday that Jack managed to book a room in an out of town motel named the Pig-Pen. It was the first time Danny was staying at a roadside motel, Jazz did see the irony of staying in this particular motel, even more, to stay in room 110.

Not many people dare to travel so far out of town due to the fear of having the little belongings they still owned stolen away, but the Fenton's had lost all, their home and earthly possessions but Jack was confident they would get it all back soon.

Thanks to some influence of the GIW the motel gave Jack and his family two rooms as they didn't have the accommodations to fit a family of four, the motel was more in the line of hourly rates and not per day.

Maddie was too tired to care that her room was in the back of the motel while her children were staying the corner room, or that neither of the rooms was in view of each other. All that Maddie care for at the moment was to lay down.

Danny's heart beat hard and long as he and his sister enter the room, the red-haired girl was kindly reminded of the room though she didn't stay she could recall the heart-shaped bed in the middle and the jacuzzi in the bathroom.

Jazz long for a nice hot bath after spending almost four days without one, she peels off her clothes and underwear without minding her brother was watching her. His manhood was starting to harden at the sight of his nude sister.

It didn't matter how many times he's seen her naked, there was no way he could ever get tired of her perfect figure. Just like a puppy he followed her into the bathroom soon to be kissing passionately in the jacuzzi.

Danny put his penis inside his sister's mouth as she sucks on him like a starving hound, though it had been just a few days it felt like years had gone by since they last made love. She missed the flavor his semen had.

Both teens made good use of the complimentary condoms on the nightstand, they weren't the brand Jazz likes but without the day after pill they couldn't risk pregnancy so they made do with what they had at hand.

"So, that's how I look like while getting fuck"- thought the redhead as she saw herself in the mirror glue to the ceiling.

Her legs spread wide open with Danny in the middle of them rocking his hips in and out, Jazz didn't care to muffle her moans like she would have at home knowing her parents were on the other side of the motel.

"I'm cumming Jazz!"- said Danny.

His sister could feel the hot semen filled up the cheap condom inside of her, Jazz miss this wonderful sensation, to feel her brother inside of her. Danny peeled off the condom as Jazz enjoy the afterglow of their encounter.

After a few minutes, Danny was ready to go at it again, therefore, Jazz pop a new one open and slide it down his phallus using only her mouth helping him harden even more. The boy turns her around ordering her to be on all fours.

The redhead gladly complied as she opens her buttocks showing her young lover both forbidden fruits, he had been enjoying for quite some time, before going in Danny prepared his sister's anus so she could receive him without problems.

Jazz loved how Danny's tongue felt caressing her butthole, soon it began to relax and open up. The black-haired boy licks his lip as he positions himself behind his redhead of a sister, gently he pushes himself into her making Jazz moan long and loud. Each thrust forced a lewd whimper out of her luscious lips, both lovers carry on until late in the night despite their desperate need for a good night sleep.

Friday morning came about and a gentle knocking at the door woke up the lovers from their sleep. Danny put on his shirt and moved to answer the door, on the other side was none other than his mother with a stern face. She didn't like the idea of letting him and Jazz stay in the same room but had little options.

With a quick glance, she saw her redheaded daughter still in bed under the sheets. Danny's pants were over the chair, the woman looked at Danny straight to his blue eyes while telling him to meet her and Jack in the diner across the road for breakfast.

(XXXXX)

The whole Fenton family ate breakfast in complete silence at the diner. Jack was checking data on the dragon attack in his PDA while Maddie read some files. Despite their eccentric attires, no one gave them a second glance.

"Dad, we're gonna need some money to buy clothes. We've been using the same ones for an entire week besides school starts again next week."- said the redhead. She did omit the part where she washed her clothes including her underwear in the bathroom sink.

"By the way, kids, the GIW got a company apartment and were moving the day after tomorrow."- replied Jack as he handed over some money to Jazz.

Both teens didn't show much enthusiasm but their parents thought that was a natural reaction given how bad things ended being, their childhood home burned down by a monster, most of the city in ruins; it was just too much for anyone.

Later that day both Fenton kids were at the shopping mall cruising around the remaining stores. Many shops were closed down either because the employees where in the hospital or the morgue, a great amount of the population had run away in fear of more monsters arriving.

"I swear I'm not a slut…I can't believe this shop is still open"- said Jazz.

Danny gave out a small giggle as he walks in along his sister. Though the redhead often shopped there, it was the second time for Danny to come and for the second time in her company. Many boys would consider it extremely weird to go clothe shop with their sisters even weirder in a store that specialized in near erotic clothes.

The place had a fair amount of people and the clothes the staff added seem much more "normal" looking than their more streamline sets. Jazz pick some blue jeans and a few black blouses before heading over to what she really wanted to buy.

Danny took his usual baggy jeans and white t-shirt from a nearby rack it was then he noticed a checkered black skirt and a black blouse with a purple circle in the middle, the boy could take his eyes from them.

It was the same set Sam always wore, though he recalls noticing her skirt becoming shorter by the day. Danny did his best to block out the memories that hunted his dreams since he betrayed her, but everything reminded him of Sam: the horror movie posters she loved to watch, the arcades where they spent countless hours and now a simple set of clothes.

"Danny! Come here please!" – suddenly said Jazz pulling him out of his trance.

The redhead wanted his opinions on a pair of lingerie sets making more than a few housewives raise an eyebrow. The boy was sure no brother in their right mind would ever help his sister chose underwear, but there he was leaning over the pink set.

His eyes caught sight of a few small thongs which he told Jazz she should get, soon he heard some whispers behind him and though he did his best to ignore the gossip he couldn't help turn around the moment he heard the middle age woman call him a pervert.

"Mind your damn business hags"- mentally screamed Danny.

After finishing their shopping both teens headed over to back to the motel where Jazz her "boyfriend" a little fashion show much to his personal delight especially upon reaching the lingerie set which made Danny pull his sister to bed.

"Shame I couldn't show you how it looked back at the shop"- said Jazz got comfortable in the bed. Danny loved seeing her wear such lascivious clothes.

(XXXXX)

The following day Jack discovered the insurance company didn't cover dragon attacks or any damage caused by mystical and or mythical creatures of any paranormal realm. Therefore the Fenton's lost their home and most of their personal belonging.

Nevertheless, the government paranormal division wasn't about to lose their best inventors and ghost investigators, therefore, made sure to give them a proper home within the company housing complex, it wasn't much to look at but it was better than sleeping in a borrowed car or in a cheap motel.

The new house consisted of one single floor with a small living room, a kitchen and three-room all courtesy of the federal government at least until the Fenton's got back on their feet. The house was still much smaller than what the Fenton's originally had.

Despite the precarious nature the city was living, this was the best situation the Fenton's could ask for, all their ghost research and devices were being sold like hot bread though their best customers were, in fact, the local and federal government.

Unlike her husband, Maddie had already patented the design of the anti-ghost cannon used against the dragon. The army was already starting to build a new cannon under the specifics Jack told them though the army didn't build the weapon out fear for another dragon.

Jazz saw her parents calling it a night after dinner. The kids also called it a night and headed towards the room they now shared; Maddie had nearly given up on the idea of forcing them to break up by now.

Both teens sigh upon entering their respective room, only a bed was within.

(XXXXX)

Sam was transferred to a private hospital as her parents were sure Amity General hospital couldn't give the necessary attention to their daughter. With the unprecedented amount of wounded, the medical personnel were overwhelmed and surely end up neglecting Sam in the long run.

There was a high possibility the killer could find out she was still alive and come to finish the job. With all the ongoing chaos at the hospital, and the minimal police force left to protect the city, the killer could easily sneak into her room and do her in.

Jeremy place a folder over his coffee table, while his wife stared blankly through the window. A large man with an eyepatch took the folder and began to examine it, he looked through the set of Sam's photos and medical charts.

"I take it the police hasn't been able to help?" -Asked the large one-eye man.

"No Mister Pariah. They made the report and said they'll get to it, but I doubt they'll do anything…I can't exactly blame them."- replied the man.

As impossible as it was, half the Amity Park's police force was destroyed either being killed by the dragon or wounded during the fight. Many officers were rundown by desperate people trying to flee the city.

Despite the large sums of money Jeremy possessed in his bank accounts there was very little he could do to help his daughter, worse yet it was more than apparent no one had the time to help him find his daughter's attacker.

In his desperation, Jeremy turned to a private investigating agency, the best money could buy. The agency sent their best and most talented investigator, a man going by the name of Pariah Cox, built like a brick wall and with a commanding presence.

"Tell me: does Samantha have a boyfriend or any males she's in constant contact with?"- questioned the investigator.

Jeremy didn't like the course the conversation was taking as it reminded him too much of the time detective Aragon came to his house claiming Gregor had raped Sam and nearly got away with it. The bastard even came to his house several times and raped Sam in her own bed, and Jeremy was none the wiser.

"No, she doesn't have a boyfriend as far as I know, but I think she hangs out with a couple of teens… Daniel something and Tucker other I can't remember their names right"- replied the man.

The private investigator started by asking simple questions about her school life: if she has been bullied or had a feud with someone perhaps a teacher. The Manson's couldn't recall any such event, though they had little presence in their daughter's school life.

"Is your daughter sexually active?"- asked Pariah out of the blue.

It was a very hard question for the Manson's to answer as they had a hard time accepting their daughter was a rape victim. Pamela explains, however she could about Gregor violating her daughter and his almost poetic end as tears gather around her eyes for she recalls the moment she was given the news.

"Gregor was murdered around seven months ago… is there any possibility she had sexual intercourse with either Daniel or Tucker, perhaps another teen?"- asked the man.

Pamela was taken aback by this sudden and ludicrous question. There was no way for her daughter to suddenly start sleeping with her two best friends or any other boy for that matter, but the investigator told her Sam was sexually active but didn't give any details as Pariah just looks through the papers within the folder letting Jeremy clear things up.

"The doctors confirmed Sam is two months pregnant,"- Said Jeremy.

The woman's face pales up as she knew she was about to be a grandmother but the horrifying idea Sam was rape again besiege her head. The medical staff at Amity's General Hospital had to put Sam in an induced coma to make sure the baby and herself would be alright.

"You think one of those two got my baby pregnant? Can't you run a DNA test on the fetus?"- asked the woman.

"It's a possibility but we can't just run a paternity test at such an early stage." Replied the investigator.

Pamela ordered her husband to call the police on the two boys and have them confess their crime, but Pariah disagrees as they had no evidence whatsoever at the moment. The wound was almost cauterized, and a rape kit was conducted proving Sam didn't have any intercourse during that day.

Worse yet if either of the boys did commit the crime then accusing them without evidence would only serve to alert them. Fortunately, it was nearly impossible for either of the boys to come straight to the private hospital and try to finish the job, it was for the best to let them think the girl was dead.

The man called for his assistant to bring in his camera as he asked Jeremy to take them to Sam's room. He wanted to see if there was something he could use to ID the attacker. Soon, a small teenager no older than Sam walks in carrying a set of cameras.

"For now, we'll work on the theory that Sam was seeing someone and got pregnant by him, things turned sour and he stabbed her."- said Pariah.

(XXXX)

Night came about at Vlad's manor. Most of his belongings had been placed inside boxes and crates. Though the man had already planned on leaving Amity Park with Danielle and Desiree, the recent events forced him to speed things up.

The white-haired man sat down on his leather chair, the last remnants of his office. All the furniture had been put inside a moving truck earlier that morning and was already on its way to his and Danielle's new house.

Within his hands were a manila envelope and a series of photographs that cost him a small fortune. It took him months to track down each and every one of Danielle's rapists though he didn't personally kill them. Vlad had men do that job for him.

The assassins he hired all provided sufficient proof that the men they murdered were indeed Danielle's rapist but one, in particular, suffered special cruelty, as Vlad instructed to have the man who got his baby girl pregnant to endure torture.

The other rapists all had their genitals cut off and left to bleed to death, but the fat man who got Danielle pregnant and forced her to abort endured the creativity of his killers. Though the men were used to killing for selfish reasons, it was the first time for them to feel such a connection with the client.

Each of the torturers took great pleasure in poking him with red hot iron bars, breaking his fingers one by one before chopping them off. After reviewing some of his personal homemade videos with other girls and Danelle's abortion, those Vlad hired decided to make it last days.

The assassins finished the job by using waterboarding, though Vlad knew of the torture method he never heard of anyone cruel enough to use boiling water. It wasn't something the hardened businessman and former Mayor could stomach at all.

Vlad couldn't watch the rest of the photos as they were too graphic, the last one showing the aftermath of the torture. The rapist was left without eyes, tongue, all his fingers and both hands and feet were cut off, his genitals sliced away and left to rot in a dumpster.

"Mister Masters should we head over to the airport?"- asked Desiree.

"Yes…"- replied the man.

The streets of Amity Park were packed with homeless people and burn houses throughout the avenues. Vlad could still smell the smoke in the air. He never imagined seeing his hometown in such ruins. It made him want to run for Mayor again and fix things.

Even the wealthier parts of Amity were brimming with improvised shelters, though the poorer parts of the city were in even worse conditions. The man turned his eyes over to his daughter who had her attention over the streets.

Vlad knew he couldn't tell her about how he had all the rapists kill in her name, tortured and mutilated. Never had Vlad called for a hit on anyone and now he had done so on several men. Sadly, there was no way for him to get all of them.

But thanks to a corrupt sergeant at Dimmsdale police department, Vlad got hold of House of Angels ledgers and account books. The white-haired personally reviewed each one of the books he was disgusted by how the children were treated like cattle.

Numbers in place of names; after a casual conversation with Danielle he found her "number" it was a simple combination of her arrival date, room and floor numbers. Vlad loathed himself for not putting a stop to it when he had the chance.

A simple phone call to the police would have sufficed but he selfishly chose to ignore it until the truth of the girl came out. His stomach twisted and twirled in disgust as he saw her number appear several times throughout the years she stayed.

Vlad looks over to his daughter as he recalls the price next to her name, $100 per round. She was among the cheapest girls at House of Angels, Vlad couldn't settle the score with all of the sick degenerates who abused her.

"Sir, we arrived"- said the chuffer.

The man was thankful he owned a private airplane. Otherwise, he would have to stand in the never-ending line of passengers trying to escape the city despite the monster attack ended. His flight was delayed as military personal and members of the paranormal division were arriving.

"Let's go eat something before leaving"- said Vlad as he took hold of Danielle's hand.

(XXXXX)

The private investigator and his assistant broke into Fenton Works taking full advantage of the abandon streets. However, they would still have to answer many questions if the police caught them inside a private residence.

Pariah saw the kitchen destroyed and part of the upper floor gone. The fire had spread out through the house consuming most of the family belongings. Sam was attacked in an alley seven blocks away according to the notes the doctor took after receiving the girl.

Pariah was quite surprised the doctor took the time to take notes despite the ongoing chaos around him. The girl was more dead than alive by the time she reached the hospital, any other doctor would have left her to help someone with a higher chance of survival.

"It's a crying shame"- said the assistant as he pointed over to the melted television.

Since the Fenton house was the closest to the crime scene, it was only natural to start looking here. As expected, the police hadn't even begun the investigation as there wasn't even a police line at the alley. They hadn't so much as asked questions about Sam's attempted murder.

"We won't find anything here, let's check the kids' rooms Youngblood"- ordered Pariah.

The man knew there wasn't anything they could find useful in these ruins but time and experience had thought him to never overlook the obvious. The fires had blackened the wall and turn the floor unbelievably delicate.

Pariah walks into the first room though was unsure who it belongs to, the walls were burns along with the bed, the closet and every valuable. The computer was nothing but a mass of harden plastic on the floor.

"Last week seem unbelievable, something from a medieval horror movie."- said Youngblood.

The man couldn't agree more with his junior, it all was too strange to be real but half the city was destroyed by a monster that not even the military could beat. Stranger even was the arrival of some sort of superhero.

Every news channel in Amity Park and around the world focus their attention on both the dragon and the "hero" that came to their aid, it was outspoken secret that the army couldn't anything to stop the monster.

Religious nutjobs spoke about god sending an angel to Armageddon but the scientific community disagrees saying the "hero" came from the same place the dragon did, the Governmental Investigation Ward more commonly known as the GIW disclosed some secrets.

Among those secrets was the discovery of another dimension where creatures such as dragons and what they could only describe as monsters existed, it didn't take long for the public to blame the GIW for the arrival of the dragon.

"I hope the government sends a team to investigate the other dimension. That would be the adventure of a lifetime-" -Added the young blonde boy.

"Yeah, it would be"- said a stoic and cold Pariah.

Though his exterior was that of a cold calculating man inside he was jumping around the idea of joining the exploration team if there ever was one, for now, he had to settle with finding Sam's attacker and bring him to justice.

Pariah stood in front of an empty room, he knew something valuable was once hidden inside given the electronic padlock next to the door, only hanging hooks remain. Youngblood called out to him saying he found a half burn hard drive.

"I doubt the sister has something against the girl but let's take it for now"- said Pariah.

(XXXXX)

Within Amity Park's city hall was none other than the newly elected Mayor of Amity, Ernesto Montez. It had been the worse start for any politician, half his city was destroyed by a monster and the military, he had no answers to give to the public.

But perhaps his predecessor Vlad Master could help him improve the situation. Ernesto didn't hide the fact he didn't enjoy the idea of been school by a man he beat in fair election but needed all the help he could get his hands on.

"First of all, I'm going to make a public announcement later today. You see I'm going to donate my mansion to Amity Park and have it turn into an orphanage for all the unlucky children who lost their families and homes."- said Vlad.

The new mayor understood that an act of major charity would help ease the tension around the people but didn't much like the idea of having the new orphanage run by VladCo industries, despite making his dislike well known there wasn't much he could say against it.

"Your biological daughter was found in one of these orphanages so I understand the sudden kindness towards the less fortuned children but I don't believe having it run by VlaCo industries is appropriate"- proclaimed Ernesto.

"I believe it would be for the best… the children will be well-fed, dress, have medical attention and be given a proper education"- said Vlad

"All courtesy of VladCo industries, I can see the many big contracts would be making out of this"- added Ernesto

"We all know what happens when we leave the welfare of children to sleazy people."- replied Vlad.

It was an open secret that House of Angels had been shut down due to a "small" prostitution ring the police uncovered, very few knew just how big the ring really was and no one had the courage to even mention the possibility Vlad's daughter had been a victim.

"It's fairly obvious to say you'll have all our support to open this orphanage and speaking of charity I have personally spoken with Ember McLain, she has agreed to continue her concert here, even more all the profits will be donated to the reconstruction of the city"- announced Ernesto.

The police chief didn't like in the least the idea of having a concert that would attract hundreds after such an unprecedented disaster, the police force was cut in half, burglary sky-rocketed, civil unrest was abundant and the hospitals around town were up to the brim with wounded.

It would take months to gain full control of the city and guaranteed public security but under the Mayor's instruction all schools were to be open on Monday, he was organizing a concert for a rock star despite not having the logistic to even organized a proper public speech.

(XXXXX)

Pariah was reviewing his notes on the Samantha case, both detectives in charge of her rape case were missing though he wondered if the officers had died during the dragon incident, therefore talking with them would have to wait.

After a quick visit to Casper High school, the private investigator "borrowed" Sam school bag she left inside her locker, there wasn't much to look at beyond makeup and textbooks but once pass that he notices an additional pocket that shouldn't be there.

Hand sawn to the side of the bag held close by a Velcro. It took the man by surprise to see condoms and birth control pills, he was well aware that some rape victims become extremely promiscuous as coping mechanisms.

Hidden inside the bag within the pocket was a small hardcover journal, he didn't need to be a super detective to know it was sensitive information as there was no reason to hide a school notebook there in the first place.

After reading a few entries in the notebook, his personal assistant walks in saying that he managed to crack the hard drive and wouldn't like what's inside, Pariah assured Youngblood he would be the judge of that as he headed over to "tech lab."

"This girl is obsessed with her brother, there a few thousand pictures of the guy in here, but that's not what I wanted to show you."- said Youngblood. "There's a video editing program here, it keeps an encrypted copy of all the works done, watch this"-

Pariah's eyes open wide as he saw Samantha Manson being laid down inside the car, over to the passenger seat was a white-haired boy, Youngblood excuse himself as he couldn't stomach watching the girl get rape all over again.

"We had it all wrong, it wasn't one of the boys who did it. That girl sick in the head, she so obsessed with her brother that she probably flipped her shit when she found out her bro knocked up Sam and stab her"- explained Youngblood.

"That would explain the attack but we can't prove it, I know she had something to do with the rape… we need more evidence and we have another problem."- said Pariah as he gave the journal to Youngblood.

(XXXXX)

Jeremy and Pamela both waited patiently inside the comfort of their car for their private investigator to arrive, the man had called for them a few days earlier saying he had new information concerning their daughter's case.

The woman looks disgusted through the windshield at the prostitutes as they work the streets, the buzzing neon sign over a cheap hotel was starting to get on her nerves, Pamela was sure a couple of girls were from her bridge club and others were of doubtful age.

"Isn't that Sarah? You know Jones's wife." Said a surprised Pamela.

"He got killed during the attack and her son is in the hospital."- replied Jeremy.

It hadn't even been two weeks since the monster attack and the streets, and alleys were pack with whores of all sizes and age, she couldn't help but wonder if the beast had destroyed her home and income would she end up working the streets.

It broke her heart to see one of her friends climb aboard a car with a man she had never seen. The backdoor suddenly open letting Pariah climb aboard, Jeremy did his best to hid his shock but his wife couldn't do it herself.

"What did you find?"- tried to casually ask Jeremy.

"I think I found who tried to kill your daughter but I can't prove it"- replied the man.

Both Manson's turn their darken expression to one filled with hope, perhaps they could take the new information to the police and have the would-be killer taken into custody, Jeremy asks to be given the report but Pariah warns him about his findings.

The private eye handed him a written report inside a vanilla envelope and Sam diary, Jeremy read the report while his wife too the journal. He wanted to know if it was enough to take the culprit to court.

Pariah's investigation didn't point over to either Danny or Tucker but to a young redhead, the investigator had strong reason to believe the girl had plan Sam's rape many months ago with the late Gregor Baker.

"My god is this true?"- asked Pamela, "This can't be real"

Jeremy looks over to his wife demanding to know what was wrong but Pariah told him to read the diary though he added he should read it with a big grain of salt as it was no easy lecture especially for a father and a mother.

"Your daughter had sexual relationships with many boys in the last few months, most notably her friend Tucker, her cousin Brian and some teachers though she only named one mister Lancer and a woman call Bridget"- said the investigator.

Pamela could stomach hearing about Sam's sexual life as she opens the door and empties herself over the road, Jeremy couldn't believe his little girl even participated in a porn film but it was all written with her hand.

"You're saying this isn't enough to take that bitch to court"- said Jeremy.

Pariah explain it was circumstantial evidence, and how her attorney could bullshit her way out of jail time by saying she was sent the video or even that Gregor threatens her into making it, Jeremy understood what the man meant by that, they didn't have anything to pin her down.

"This is what I got; Jasmine Fenton fell in love with her brother she even took more than few selfies after obvious intercourse that we found in her computer, Samantha at some point had a strong crush with Daniel, it's something his sister didn't take kindly to, she coerce or paid off Gregor Baker into raping your daughter but the boy became a liability and she sent to kill him, I believe she came across the date-rape drug Potion and tried to turn Sam into nymphomaniac to shatter her reputation in front of Daniel, it works for a time but something came up and she decided to finish her off. Be aware I can't prove any of this, the worse she can get is a charge for incest"- explained the man.

The computer had thousands of pictures of Danny and Jazz, some of them during their dates and others after sleeping together. Pariah's lab technician check Gregor's phone log history after "asking" kindly for it at the police station, the connections were obvious if they put the rape video together with the phone.

"She did it and there's nothing we can do about it"- half-whispered Pamela

"You said something about Jazz having Gregor killed, what do mean? Something like a mafia hit?"-asked the man.

"Nothing as big as that, but she might belong to some gang hence why she has access to Potion"- replied the man.

All remain in silence, not even the car rocking up and down near the alley entrance could distract Pamela from the truth she was told, they knew the reason for Sam's suffering, they knew who caused it and why but couldn't do anything about it.

"You could have told us this in my house so I can assume you have something to offer"- said Sam's angered father.

"For a thousand the girl gets a long and stern chat, for a five thousand she gets a very long dirt nap after a few guys I know have their fun with her and for ten grand she goes missing"- said Pariah casually. Pamela looks at her husband as she nods her head letting Jeremy know she agrees to what's in his head, Pariah smiles as he listens to the sound of money being counted.

"Sometimes the wheels of justice have to be lubricated… that's fifteen… she filmed my kid I want the same."

To be continue

Autor's notes; I know I said this was the last chapter but there's so much to write that another chapter is needed.


	18. Your love hurts so much

My Beloved Brother

Chapter 17: Your love hurts so much.

Private investigator Pariah Jones watches Jasmine Fenton from afar drink coffee next to her brother at a local café all while in the comfort of his van, the man had seen many strange things in his years as a private eye but this was the first time, he saw someone so young be so cruel, cold and calculating.

It was true he didn't have any sort of proof to back up his theories but so long the Manson's thought they had justice serve to them then nothing else matters. Nevertheless, Pariah was more than sure the girl had Samantha stab, and most likely sent someone to kill Gregor.

There were rumors she was involved in the killing of cheerleader Star Griffin and student Poindexter, but as always she was too smart to leave any convicting evidence behind.

"Man, that is one lucky son of a bitch." Said Youngblood.

Pariah puts down his camera and turns over to his young assistant as he asked what he meant by that, he knew it was strange and very unusual for a brother and sister to have a romantic relationship though that wasn't the reason they were investigating the couple.

"Come on. Look at her, she's got major tits, a doll face, and a bubble ass. I would kill to nail that."- continued Youngblood making Pariah roll his eyes.

The boy was two years younger than Daniel Fenton which made the conversation extremely awkward, under normal circumstances, Pariah would never employ a kid his age to help him out but YoungBlood was his sister's son and she convinced him to give the boy a "summer" job.

Nevertheless, Youngblood took a very deep liking to the mysterious nature of the private investigator and continued working after summer ended. Though he was completely unaware of the secret deal Pariah and the Manson's did, the private eye had been paid a hefty amount of money to make Jasmine go missing.

But Jeremy wanted more than just having her go missing, he wanted the redhead to suffer the same horror she made his little girl go through, Jazz was to be raped and beaten before having a bullet put in her head.

"I'm telling ya if my sister looked like that, I too would be nailing her nonstop… how old is this girl?"- commented Young Blood.

"She turning seventeen in a couple of weeks. And if I catch you doing anything inappropriate to Stacy, I'll kick you out of the agency… and tell your mom."- threaten Pariah.

The private investigator didn't have solid evidence to prove Jazz ordered a hit on Sam or to have murdered Gregor. The man had to tread carefully as Jazz wasn't some sleazy crackhead selling herself on the street corner. She was much, on the contrary, a model student.

There wasn't a single teacher in Casper High school who hadn't heard her about Jasmine Fenton or known of her academic prowess, the girl had won several awards at many science fairs and was elected last year to give the school spirit speech.

Though Pariah had made other people go missing before they were all drug addicts and punks who crossed the wrong person, they were the kind no one was going to be asking questions about but this girl was different. She was smart and with a perfect school record, she was given a full scholarship for Yale therefore if she goes missing a lot of people would start looking for her.

Pariah needed to be very careful in this case especially if Jazz was indeed part of a gang or had criminal connections as he theorized. The last thing the private eye wanted was to have some group of punks seeking revenge for the girl.

His deep black eyes observed the couple at their table kindly feeding each other as a waiter with a large burn scar on his face pours them more coffee. Pariah knew there was something wrong with the redhead, something evil.

"What do we really know about her?"- questioned Youngblood finally taking the proper interest in the case.

"She's Casper's High pride and joy. Prior to her arrival the school never won any awards in anything, I got hold of her medical record and things are a little more disturbing than I thought at first. It seems she suffers from something called Schizoid personality disorder."- Pariah answered.

"The hell's that?"- asked Youngblood as he ogled at the redhead's legs through his binoculars.

"To put it simple… she doesn't feel shit for anyone"- replied Pariah.

Youngblood looks over to where the couple was enjoying their evening date as he began to understand why she could sleep with her own brother and allegedly murder people without blinking. Nevertheless, his uncle explained about not having sufficient proof to use the police and why he was going to bring justice to the Mansons one way or the other.

(XXXXX)

The whole student body rally up at the auditorium on Monday morning to be once more greeted back into class. Mister Lancer walks over to the podium as he overviews the speech he was about to give, things had changed greatly for everyone.

"I know this has been a very difficult year for everyone"- said the overweight teacher. "But before anything, a minute of silence for our dear departed Principal Anthony"-

The old school principal perished during the dragon attack, his home was set ablaze and the man along his wife couldn't escape from the green hellish flames, only a burned lump was all that remain. Lancer felt obligated to step up and take Anthony's place until a proper replacement was sent.

Unsurprisingly the first thing he did was to reestablish the previous budget the football team and cheerleader squad had, hence making more than one teacher and student angry as they consider it an act of betrayal to the previous principal who favored arts and literature.

But Lancer didn't care in the least for the opinion of his peers. Especially now as he observes less than half the students there once were, many died during the monster attack and some more ran away with their families or what remained of their families to safer cities.

He couldn't blame any of them for running away, previous to the monster attack there were terrorist bombings at local nightclubs and drug infuse rape rampage spark out of nowhere. Amity was becoming much more dangerous than ever.

Yet the city council demanded all schools be reopened despite the ongoing crisis, rather than making sure the children were safe and the city reconstruction, worse yet was the fact Mayor Montez was planning Ember McLain's concert in the middle of the crisis.

Lancer didn't appreciate having the judgmental glances of his teachers or students but had to stay strong and obey the city's instructions. But on the brighter side, he could finally give his precious team the support they deserved.

The man moves his eyes over to Danny who sat between Tucker who was moving his head around and his reputed older sister Jasmine. The overweight teacher looks at the redhead with scorn as he mutters, "why weren't you eaten." The new principal still loathed the redhead for having sent his quarterback to prison and taken almost all of the budget for his team to her science and literature classes.

"Due to the most unfortunate events that had taken place recently all classes are going to be mix in. Therefore, senior students are going to help coordinate the new classes and assist in the imparting of lessons until further notice."- said Lancer the moment of silence was over.

Casper high school was rather small compared to the rest of the institutions around Amity Park with only five hundred students at most, now there was less than half of them and many were considering leaving the city altogether.

There was only a handful of teachers brave enough to stay behind and give out their classes, it was quite the surprise for many to see Miss Bridget back on the team after being taken by the police and having been formally charged with statuary rape of two minors, though it was "proven" that she was under the influence of narcotics given to her by one of the so-called victims.

It was nonetheless still a bizarre sight to behold, worse even was the lascivious looks the blond woman got from her male students who almost all knew to a certain degree what she had done. It worried Lancer greatly that her interactions with the teens could bring about a series of misunderstandings with the families.

Though her kind look was more of a stern glare now, despite the serious accusations she suffered by the police she still wore her classic skin-tight dresses much to the new principal Lancer and concerned parent's dislike.

"That'll be all, please return to your classes in silence"- ordered the man.

Lancer was tired of been looked down upon, his peers hardly respected him and most spoke ill of him behind his back, none consider him worthy of the new position he almost self-imposed.

The overweight teacher sat down on his new chair at the principal's as he observes the portraits of his predecessors pondering if he was ready to take up such responsibility, deep down Lancer knew he wasn't ready as the first thing he did was revived the football team.

New equipment and uniforms for the team were top on the list the moment he took office, and tryouts would be taking place during the whole week to replace the team members who either die at the attack or fleed the city. Lancer knew he was being selfish but wanted desperately to lift the school spirit.

There was no way in hell he was going to let the little redhead bitch give the speech for the School spirit week again, not for her empty and nearly robotic voice but more because he loathed her.

The guilt of having slept with Sam Manson still lingers in his heart, there was no excuse for his actions. That dreadful day Lancer was feeling especially defeated more so than always, he was walking joke to his peers and students no longer show any respect for him. It was all on account of that blasted redhead.

One evening she stays back in the class after telling her best friends she needed to have a word with their teacher, Danny and Tucker both told her they would wait for her at the Nasty Burger. Sam walked into mister Lancer's office to explain why she was falling behind in her grades and to find a way to make up for them.

The first thing Lancer noticed was her shorten skirt and expose belly though they weren't exactly new to the overweight teacher they seem even shorter than normal, he did take notice of her new high heel boots and the lack of her purple leggings which expose a lot of skin. The older man didn't have the habit of ogling at his students but Sam was too hard to look away from.

Even more, the moment she bends over to pick up her school backpack, her rosy buttocks were in full view of Lancer who remain speechless as he views the piece of cloth which hides her "flower," the seductive glance she gives was more than enough to let him know of her intentions.

Lancer couldn't help but recall how he put the goth over the desk and pierce her girlhood with his meat rod. Her moans were loud and long, it was a miracle no one heard them, the teacher shook his head in order to push out the memories of that evening, there was no excuse for his actions but wouldn't mind in repeating that evening.

A sudden knocking on his door drew him out of his dream world and without his go-ahead three large men walk inside. Lancer knew troublemakers the moment he saw them, though two of men despite being muscular in form were relatively normal at the side of their leader.

A tall bulking mass of muscles walks in front of Lancer, one-eyed and with a face, only a mother could love. The principal saw the man sat down while slamming his feet over the desk, the two other men walk around trapping Lancer in the middle.

"Name's Pariah and I believe you're intimately acquainted with one miss Samantha Manson. I need to have a word with you."- said Pariah.

(XXXXX)

Maddie was sitting on the couch as she deliberated about her children, she knew her husband wasn't ready to know the truth about them. He already had enough knowing Danny wasn't his blood and flesh, even Vlad had disappeared from her life now that he had a daughter.

The woman couldn't blame Vlad for walking out on her, Maddie did shun him along with their daughter. Danielle was another matter she needed to address as well, as far she was aware the girl was living in a rundown orphanage named House of Angels for most of her life.

Worse came soon after Vlad sent her a police report concerning the House of Angels. Maddie felt like garbage as she learns in full detail about the prostitution ring her daughter was forced to live through and her eventual abortion.

Even after finding out about Danielle's tragic life she couldn't bring herself to visit the girl, in great part due to her living with Vlad Master. His mansion was a strict no-go zone ever since her affair with the man was discovered by her family.

Having lived several near-death experiences reawaken her motherly instincts towards the younger girl. Maddie cried her daughter's death long ago and couldn't accept her being alive, at the moment she acted on sheer impulse and fear, the woman already had much to deal with.

First, her son and daughter were in a romantic relationship, even reaching a sexual point. Second was her affair with Vlad been exposed, Maddie knew her husband didn't deserve such betrayal and hadn't completely forgiven her since he no longer wanted to have intercourse with her anymore and seldom slept in the same room.

Even more, his relationship with Danny seems to have grown distant after finding out they weren't blood-related, though he never took it out on the boy. Jack spent long hours at the GIW facilities even before the dragon attacked, but now he spent most of time there.

"I need to get things right with Jack but first I gotta fix my kids"- whispered Maddie.

The woman knew her kids were out on yet another "date" which worried her greatly, there was the high possibility those two were already at some motel giving to their carnal desires. The last thing she wanted was to have deformed grandchildren.

Maddie walks into the rooms both her son and daughter had, it was more than obvious they shared the same bed. There were condom wrappers inside the trash bin but the rubber in itself was missing, perhaps flash down the toilet.

"God! At least have the decency of getting rid of everything"- said Maddie as she looks at the golden wrapper. "Maybe I should cut their allowance in half"- added the woman.

Maddie let them grow their sick and twisted relationship to this point, her words alone wouldn't be enough to break them up. She needed professional help and above all her husband's support, she kept the man in the dark for too long. It was high time for her to start sharing the dark secrets her kids had.

As she made dinner, she could hear the door opening and her dear son announcing their return from the "movies," it felt like it had been ages since she last heard Danny said he was going out to meet with Sam and Tucker, now the boy spent long hours with Jasmine.

Jack tried to keep his cheery façade but deep-down Maddie knew just how much he was suffering for having been lied to for so long. Though in her defense she wasn't aware Daniel was Vlad's son or that her second daughter was still alive until recently.

"So, how's Sam doing?" suddenly asked Maddie.

Daniel almost chokes on his fried chicken as his mother asked about the goth so casually. Jasmine, on the other hand, continues eating normally but glued her eyes over to her mother, the boy was more than sure no one knew he literally stabbed his best friend in the back.

Even now he was expecting the police to come knocking at his door at any moment. There was no way he could tell his mother the truth, all he could say was that they fell apart after the whole Gregor incident and couldn't keep up with their friendship.

Not even the camping trip help them overcome their problems, according to Danny they hadn't spoken to each other ever since coming back from their trip. Maddie knew there was more to this than what her son was telling.

"Maybe she got eaten by the dragon"- added Jasmine with a smirk.

"Jazz! How could you say that?"- replied Maddie with a stern voice.

Even though it was odd for Jasmine to have a smile drawn on her face even her mother couldn't let such crude remark fly overhead. Sam was a very close and dear friend to Danny but after her problem with Gregor, things change.

Not even the camping trip helped the teens set things straight between them again, the older woman had the hope of at least having Thomas get back together with Jasmine and pull her away from Danny, but the boy and his family apparently skip town for no reason.

Maddie had called several times over the past weeks but no one answered her calls. The woman was starting to reach the end of her rope by now, she needed to tell her husband about Danny and Jasmine's relationship.

Just like they use to do in their old house the family gathered at the living room to mindlessly watch television, though their favorite programs had mostly been canceled since the television station where it was made got burn down.

(XXXXX)

As night came about Jazz cuddle next to her brother as she slept peacefully. Danny couldn't believe the madness that took place a couple of weeks ago as he wraps his arms around his sister's frail figure, the warmth which emanated from her body and her fragrance were more than enough to put him at ease.

"You know she was fucking with Gregor."- whispered a voice.

Danny opens his eyes in a flash instantly phasing through his sister and out of the bed, the boy was sure to have heard a voice in his bedroom. The ghost hybrid stood in the middle of his room scanning the place up and down but there wasn't anything or anyone there.

"Must have been my imagination"- whispered Danny as he leans his arms over the window.

The cool evening winds caress his face as he watches the garden, but that accusing voice lingers in his head. Danny knew his sister didn't sleep with Gregor as she was a virgin the moment he took her but now understood there was much more to sex than just thrusting his cock inside of her.

"She sucked him dry"- added the voice again.

Danny turned around in haste, long had he learned never to call out. Keeping his emotions in check the boy notices the door slightly ajar, his sister was still sound asleep and so Danny cautiously walks outside.

His time fighting the dragon made him extra vigilant of what lurks in the dark, there were far too many enemies which surpassed his power and might. His victories were no more than by mere chance and he knew it, had any of them taken a step further he would be no more.

To his right was a large window overviewing the main avenue and in front of his door was his sister's bedroom thought the redhead hardly ever slept in there anymore. Upon turning his gaze to the right, he noticed a shadow at the end of the hall.

"You can't trust her… she's a liar… she's using you"- said the voice echoing throughout the hall.

Danny's heart was starting to beat harder than before; the boy looks over to his parent's bedroom but his attention is drawn to a dark silhouette sitting on the couch in the middle of the dark, he wonders if another ghost had come to claim his head.

"Who are you?"- whispered Danny as he enters the living room.

"She's a liar and you know it…"- said the dark shadow as it sat on the couch.

Danny refuses to acknowledge what the shadow spoke of, he had to be a complete and utter fool not to know who it was speaking about. With a brief glance he turns his head back to the hallway where his bedroom is, and his beloved sister.

"She's a black-hearted whore"- said the shadow as it came closer to the moonlight coming in from the window.

Danny's eyes widen in shock and surprise, before his eyes was none other than Samantha Manson. Her chest cover in blood, her eyes wide and blank, blood drip from her mouth as she accuses her once best friend of treason.

The boy fell over his butt as he tried to crawl away from the accusing figure of his best friend, fear overwhelms his heart as he couldn't stand the sight of his crime. It wasn't the first time he had taken a life but until now they had all been of evil men.

The great hero of Amity Park, the mighty dragon slayer was reduced to crawling whimpering little boy, Danny hastily made his way from the apparition. A small and delicate hand took him by the shoulder as he came closer to the hallway's window.

"Traitor…murder…"- accused Sam as she slammed him to the glass nearly cracking it.

On the verge of tears, Danny looks to his once best friend, her bloody mouth and bloodstain top called out to him. Behind her at the living room, he could see a dozen shadows of varied sizes though he was more than sure it was his victims who came to exact justice.

He wasn't a hero but a cold-hearted murderer, a coward who used his powers and magic for his own benefit and abuse those weaker than him. Danny murder men to protect his sister and Amity Park but deep down he enjoyed the slaughter

The sudden squeaking sounds of a bed force Danny to move his head towards his sister's bedroom, he knew what those sounds meant and what was going on within Jasmine's bedroom. Breathing hard and reminding himself of just how powerful he truly, Danny stands his ground bravely.

"You're not real… I killed you all once and I can do it again."- threaten the boy with raven locks as his eyes glow green.

With a blink of an eye, he was awake in his bed next to Jazz cover in sweat and tears. The redhead slowly opens her celestial blue eyes upon noticing her brother agitated state, even in the dark he could see her beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong babe?"- asked the redhead.

"Just a bad dream"- replied the boy as he wraps his arms around her.

(XXXXX)

Days later in a deep underground facility was detective Dorathea watching her brother through a thick reinforced bulletproof glass. Her brother Aragon was in a coma ever since the attack, none of the GIW scientists knew why he was able to transform.

But nonetheless, they wanted that power for their own. Dora watches in silence as the doctors extracted more blood from Aragon, they weren't anywhere near to uncovering the secrets to his transformation, the only thing they had to go by was the amulet fuzed to his chest.

His blood didn't reveal anything paranormal or remotely strange for that matter, not even the amulet was giving them any information as it was only a piece of old rusty copper. Nevertheless, once man and amulet were together he could change into a dragon or so believed the scientists.

"Evening little miss."- said Walker as he approaches the detective with a cup of coffee.

Walker had survived the battle with Spectra by nothing less than a miracle, even now he couldn't believe Aragon could become a gigantic dragon who destroyed half the city on his own, worse yet was the strange warriors who defeated him.

"Hi. Any news on the guy who did this to my bro?"- asked Dora.

"We've been reviewing all video footage we could get our hands on but we got nothing so far."- replied Walker.

Long had she forgotten it was her brother who put the city to her knees, burn down hundreds of innocents and left thousands homeless. Dora was more concern with the flying warriors who defeated him and "save" Amity Park.

"A few months ago, I would have been more than thrilled to have seen all of this; the other world, the ghosts, and monsters, even the dragon but now I hate to admit that I'm terrified"- answered the man as he took a long sip from his cup.

"Aragon had serious suspicions that Jasmine Fenton was involved in a series of murders but could never prove it"- said Dora.

Ever since Star Griffin was savagely stabbed to death, Aragon turned her case into something personal. There was no such thing as a perfect crime, but despite his abilities, there weren't any clues for him to pursue, without witnesses and no murder weapon or fingerprints, there was no way for him to formally accused the girl.

"I was told. I guess that's why he headed over to Fenton Works but do you believe it?"- replied the man.

"I'm not sure, there's was some evidence but it was all circumstantial"- replied the blonde hair detective.

"Guess she really got off the hook"- said Walker in a cold voice.

It didn't amuse the detective to have to turn the cases to the Cold Case Unit, but there wasn't any more evidence or leads for them to follow anymore. Amity Park had recently turned into a city and therefore didn't have a large or specialized crime laboratory.

Even the tech shown on police television shows were nothing more than fantasy, there wasn't a microscopic fiber on the corpse that proves Jasmine Fenton commit the murder or the reflection of her on some random person's eye.

"I know Amity P.D needs you… both of you but I was wondering if you want to work for the GIW. That way you can keep an eye on Aragon and we pay a lot better"- added Walker.

"I'll think about it"- Dora answered as she moves her eyes towards Aragon's missing arm.

(XXXXX)

It was running late but Jazz Fenton was inside a nearby deli shop looking down at the fried chips and dips as she was considering what snacks to take back home for her brother. Jazz was planning on having a homestay date given the strain on money they recently had.

Her parents had to cut off their allowances saying they were short on money but Jazz was more than sure Maddie did it not preserve the family financial situation but to prevent Jazz from buying birth control, hence keeping Danny out of her.

It was no secret they had to cut down on a lot of things, Jack wanted to buy a new television similar to the one they previously own but had to settle with a much smaller one, Jazz was promised a new computer to help her with her school work.

Yet that promise hadn't been fulfilled so far, though all she needed was a bed and Danny in it to make her happy, even the bed wasn't all that necessary. Taking from the shelves a few chip bags and large soda from the fridge at the end of the store, Jazz headed over to the cashier as she ogles at the condoms within the glass display, even she was surprised to know she hadn't gotten pregnant due to the number of times they made love.

As the girl waits her turn in line, she recalled how mister Lancer forced her help to organize the classes and coordinate the students for the last couple of days, often keeping up until late hours of the night. She loathed staying out until dark, but even she couldn't always say no to Lancer especially now that principal Anthony died.

"Evening, will there be anything else miss?"- gently asked the cashier.

The redhead looks over to the middle-aged woman as she smiles while casually asking for a condom package which made the older woman frowned but still sold the condoms to the much younger girl. There was a certain amusement to be found in the old cashier as she refuses to look at Jazz in the eyes afterward.

With her snacks and condoms in the bag, the girl steps out the store, despite it already being nearly nine pm there was hardly any traffic on the main avenue. This of course courtesy of the dragon who destroyed half the city.

Her new home was down several blocks and often had to use public transport quite since her car was blown up by the military during their attempts to stop the monster. Jazz didn't mind using public transportation or walking for that matter, but it also meant she wasn't going to any out of town motels with Danny.

Despite having her head filled with tonight's plans she did take notice of a black van coming up to her at a snail's pace, it was a clear warning. She recalls leaving her revolver behind well hidden under the bed, the only object she could use as a weapon was a simple nail filer.

"Hi, can you tell how to get to town hall?"- asked a young blonde-haired boy from the passenger seat as he took out a city map.

The redhead remains in her spot several steps away from the van making the kid force a smile as Jazz explains how townhall was on the opposite side and they should turn around. She continues idly in her place not coming closer to the van but reading herself to run if the need came to be.

Gently the boy pulls the map inside the window as the van process to move. From behind Jazz come out a hand covering her mouth with a wet cloth making the girl drop her shoppings on the floor she tries to strike the assailant with her elbow.

A powerful electric current cruise throughout her entire body, guided by a pair of cables her shock filled eyes led her to the hand of the young blonde boy who proudly held a Fenton brand "Ghost Zapper" which she now knew just how horrible felt.

Her legs lost strength and her vision darken as she was being dragged inside the van, unlike the cruel and insensible habitants of Amity Park was an old vagabond who tried to call for the police but was silenced with the threat of getting shot.

(XXXXX)

Jeremy sat down on his expensive leather chair within his office as his wife sat in the chair in front, both waiting for the dreadful call from Pariah. The private eye turned out to be more of a thug than an investigator as he was far too willing to commit a crime for them.

His plan sick and heinous was to have the redhead beaten and rape just like she had done so to Samantha, though this was personal request from Jeremy, both the goth's parents didn't enjoy the idea but never had justice been tame with her punishments nor quiet, the red-haired girl needed to suffer.

Pamela knew this was something that Pariah had done before which made her stomach turn but more than having her rape they needed Jasmine to die, Pamela wanted justice for her daughter. The police failed her and now they had to take matters into their own hands.

Pariah's meticulous planning included spying on the girl for days to know her habits and "convincing" mister Lancer to help them lure the girl to a more secluded area at a more appropriate time. The overweight teacher had little say in the matter as he had slept with Sam and the investigators blackmailed him with it.

The phone began to ring loudly forcing the man of the house to answer the call. On the other side came a raspy old voice he knew belong to Pariah, the man knew what was about to happen and he was paying for it.

"We got the girl. I want you to look at your wife and tell me if you want me to continue?"- asked Pariah in a display of human decency.

Jeremy looks over to his wife who nods approving of this crime they were about to commit. Jeremy reminds the private eye he wants video proof of the rape and the killing. The man had the intention of getting rid of the video once he confirmed the deed was done.

"Just do it and be done with it already"- implored the woman through the phone.

Jeremey didn't want to know the details about the attack or how many men were involved, all he wanted was justice to be served.

(XXXX)

The private investigator hangs up as he looks over to the rear-view mirror where his nephew and three more men were preparing Jasmine for the long night they had planned out, even Pariah knew the aftermath wouldn't be quiet.

"Check her out man, never seen a belly that flat. She's gotta workout"- said Youngblood as he turns over to his uncle Pariah while snacking on some of Jazz's chips.

The one-eyed man knew he shouldn't have brought or involve his nephew into this mess but he needed to grasp the trait if he wanted to become a private eye like him. Though he was starting to question his sister and brother-in-law parenting once he saw the boy pulling Jazz's pants down.

Youngblood didn't hesitate to take her clothes away making the other three men and his uncle feel slightly uncomfortable. Pariah told him to calm down and wait until she woke up as that was the orders from the client.

The last and only time this had been done was to a junkie who provoked a car crash claiming the lives of a young father and his two-year-old son, the girl walks out thanks to her father being a judge. This, of course, didn't fit well with the widow.

"You sure this is a hardcore killer?"- asked one of the men as Youngblood sniff her out.

"Never said she was a killer but planned out the rape of the client's daughter"- answered Pariah.

The men he brought over to rape Jazz where simple thugs he found staying at one of the many shelters scattered around town, people were growing desperate by the day and many did horrible things for pocket change.

A few minutes later Jazz opens her blue eyes and saw three men and the same young boy who asked her for directions to townhall, it bothers her more to notice she was completely naked than being capture by random thugs. The redhead was getting sick of being undress by unknown men, she loathed the idea of being a rape magnet.

The only one who had the right to see her nude was Danny and all else should die. Her hands were bound to the chair's headrest and her ankles to a couple of spare tires. She knew what they had in mind for her but couldn't figure out just who they were or why were they doing this.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Youngblood? There's backing down once you do it"- said Pariah in a stern voice hopeful of making his nephew second thought his actions.

It was already a mistake to have brought him over but Pariah had a soft spot over the kid. His eye turns over to the redhead expecting her to be in tears and ready to beg for mercy but her eyes were cold and expressionless.

"Don't worry man, he's ready to get his dick wet"- said one of the thugs for Youngblood.

The blonde boy was clearly nervous now that things were getting real, but the encouragement he got from the others drew his doubts away, one of them even commented on the redhead was looking forward to having sex as she had a full condom package in her bag.

"Look at this… she wants to fuck"- said a second man as he shows Jasmine's thong.

Pariah took a deep breath as he steps out the door while looking at her, there weren't any doubts in his mind she had planned out Sam's rape and probably killed those kids as well given her cold glare.

"I guess that sickness of yours is real"- said Pariah as he steps away from the van.

"Come on man, aren't you got a taste of this? Bitches like her come once a decade"- added one of his thugs.

"Maybe later…but Youngblood goes first"- ordered the private eye.

Pariah walked over to the edge of the hill where they had parked the vehicle, it was away from prying eyes and nosy neighbors. The sight before him was that of desolated city, more than half of it was in complete darkness.

The once lively town of Amity Park was no more than a shadow of its former self. Roads have been destroyed which limited food aid to the city and only prevented a total collapsed thanks to the help of the former Mayor Vlad Master and his charity donations.

"The boss said I go first"- stated Youngblood proudful as he peels off his pants.

The redhead glared at the younger boy as one of his friends put her underwear over his blonde head. Only due to the bondage on her mouth was that she didn't curse him out, anger began to fill her body and as she saw the boy put himself between her legs.

Youngblood saw her scary eyes pierce through him like a hot knife on butter, so powerful was her glare she made him go limp in an instant. It was until one of the men slap him on the head that the boy reacted.

"Come on little man! show this bitch who's in charge"- ordered the man as he took off his shirt.

"Don't look at me like that bitch!"- said the blonde hair boy as he punches Jazz in the face.

Her face was much harder than he initially expected but the strike helps him get his head back in the game. Jerking his little dick until it got hard, he repositions himself ready to penetrate the girl.

Youngblood's petite boyhood touches her womanly entrance, the boy looks at her with her lust and desire as he tried to pierce her with his small meat rod while violently grasping her breast. The redhead recalls the time she was about to be rape by Dash Baxter but knew this time her hero wasn't there, she had to save herself this time.

Slowly Youngblood pushes his penis inside of her making Jazz give him the deadliest and scariest glare he had ever seen in his entire life; the boy nearly went limp upon witness glare that could have seen anyone to an early grave. Only by looking away did he save his erection.

"Say…she's really dry…"- whimpered the boy as he kept looking away.

Jazz looks around the van, there were three adult men and the young boy all touching her privates, though she could barely feel the boy inside of her, she had already past beyond simple murderous fury, her fist tightens so hard it drew blood from her palms.

"Hahahaha, don't worried I got some lube right here…"- said one of Pariah's thugs as he saw the spare tire move.

(XXXXX)

Pariah saw the van began to shake violently making him frightfully walk over as he was sure it was impossible for the vehicle to move in such fashion no matter how horny and violent the men were with Jazz; it was impossible for it to shake sideways.

His heart pounded loudly as screams echo throughout the vehicle into his ear accompanied by animal growling, never had the private eye felt such dread in his life, not even when hiding from the dragon. His dear nephew was inside the van but couldn't hear his voice.

A sudden lump was formed on the side of the van and more painful screaming was heard coming from inside. Inhumane growling like a beast from unheard tales accompanied the screams of men.

"Timmy?..."- whispered the man as he comes closer.

Youngblood flew out windshield landing with his full-back on the dirt, a shock and terrified Pariah runs towards him in frenetic haste. A large red stain was forming in the middle of his chest and slash on his face, the boy was struggling just to continue breathing.

The van door opens as one of his men covered in blood crawls out whimpering for dear life, the one-eye man looks in sheer horror as a bloody hand grabs his man by the ankle before he got out forcing him back inside. Pariah's heart nearly came to a halt as he heard the man shriek.

"The fuck is going on?! This wasn't part of the deal!"- uttered in terror as he picks up his nephew.

Running away into the bushes and hoping the darkness would cover them from the beast he pulls out his handgun. During his follow up investigation, he came across certain rumors which claim the redhead commit at least two savage murders but there wasn't any evidence to back it up.

He hopes the information was exaggerated, the reports said about boy named Pointdexter who was brutally pummeled by a bat until his bones broke and major organs literally exploded and the attack needed for strength the girl didn't have but he was clearly wrong.

The van suddenly stopped shaking and the growling was no more, Pariah hopes it was all over and the beast would leave now that it satisfied its thirst for blood. The man needed to take Youngblood to a hospital as soon as possible but with the creature on the loose, it would be too dangerous to even try and run.

Jasmine Fenton climbs down from the van letting her pale skin be illuminated by the moonlight, her naked body dress with blood making her already red hair glim under the moonlight, it was extremely rare for a human to make Pariah tremble in fear but she did.

Only the dragon made him coward up in the corner of his office, but this girl who was half his size and perhaps a third of his weight was making him feel like a scared little boy, just by looking at her he knew she was someone not to be messed with.

Pariah literally holds a gasp with his hand the moment Jazz turns over to his general direction, her celestial blue eyes now glow sickening neon green, even from his far off and concealed position the man could see how her teeth had grown longer and sharper.

Gently putting his nephew on the ground, he lifts his gun and puts the girl in between his iron sights. Aiming carefully, he waits for her to finish looking for her clothes as she was keeping her head inside the van and was more than sure there wouldn't be a second opportunity. The shot had to be perfect.

Boom! Echo the gun.

The bullet hit the redhead once she puts her blouse on piercing her left temple and coming out the other side of her head splattering blood over the van letting the girl fall over the mud as blood gushed out from the hole the bullet made in her skull.

With a joyful cheer Pariah jumps a couple of times before he picks up his nephew, it would need all of the agency to clean up this mess, but at least the job was done, not as he expected but it was done, he was thankful the thugs he hired were common disposable thrash.

Therefore, was no need to call the next of kin or even report their deaths to the police, but his sister would probably tear him a new asshole for putting her son in danger and causing him so much pain. As he comes closer to the van, he could the damage was done by Jazz, deep dents were scattered all around.

Both the driver and passenger seats were torn from their place and blood covered the interior; it was as if a wild animal was set loose inside the car. His eyes set on the trio he brought over, though they human trash they all answer to his call.

One of them had his head slammed into the side of the van as his chest was covered in slashes, the second man had his back contorted in an impossible angle, there was no way to distinguish his face after what Jazz did to him and finally the third had his jaw ripped away and his guts slashed out just like an animal would do.

Blood and guts made the new interior decorations, the van resemble more of a butcher shop than a car by this point. The private eye had never once in his entire life seen such brutality.

"Should have killed the bitch when I had the chance"- regretted the P.I.

Informing the Manson's would have to wait until he could fix this mess, getting rid of bodies would have been quite difficult several weeks ago but with the police underman and overwork, he could slip them under the rug. Jazz wasn't a problem either as they had already dug a hole where to dump her corpse deeper into the ruined city after they were done.

It would take years for anyone to find them but the most important thing to do right now was to get Youngblood to a hospital, Pariah was a good liar and could come up with any number of excuses though explaining a footprint on his chest would be rather hard.

A shadow suddenly grew longer passing pass Pariah, his blood runs cold as he slowly turns his head over to where the shadow came from. The man couldn't believe what his eye was showing him, Jasmine was standing upright with her right hand over her forehead. Pariah couldn't give credit to what his eye was showing him, it was impossible for the girl to be alive.

The girl he just shot on the side of her head was still alive and moving as if nothing had happened. Pariah watches as she sits on the van to wipe off the mud from her black blouse and put her skin-tight jeans, the man was petrified as he couldn't see the hole his gun made on her skull.

Pariah was sure he killed the girl and saw her fall to the ground, but there she was sitting on the van's door while buckling her pants and adjusting her long red hair.

Jasmine leans back as she searches for her shoes letting the private eye wonder if she didn't have any interest in him, the redhead uses his nephew's shirt to clean off the mud of her feet before putting on her high-heels.

"Run…"- said the girl as she adjusted her footwear.

Pariah held on to his unconscious nephew as he forces his legs to move away from the walking horror show, her glowing green eyes and wicked fanged smile took the air from his lungs but knew that she was giving him a chance.

"Not that way"- added the girl.

The private eye stops his tread towards the main avenue, upon turning his eyes he saw that Jazz was pointing over to the destroyed residential area. The demon wasn't letting them go free, she wanted to hunt.

(XXXXX)

"Fuck you!"-screamed Pariah as he unloads the rest of his bullets.

Jazz instantly twirls around the van dodging all the bullets unscathed, with a load groan Pariah dashed towards the residential area hopeful of losing her in the destroyed houses. Carrying his nephew over his shoulder proof to be a heavy burden one he wanted to drop but couldn't.

Only her growling and glowing green eyes let Pariah know Jazz was still on his trail. The tall and once expensive houses didn't give much cover or hiding spots for the private investigator to take refuge in, most houses were burned away and their basements filled with the debris.

The man flips around and fires three more times, hitting twice on the girl only for her to detour into the ruin houses. Pariah knew he was way over his head and needed backup but what could any of his employees do against a monster.

"What the fuck are you bitch?!"- angerly asked Pariah though he didn't stand around for an answer.

The private eye ran down the street using only the moonlight as a guide and the jumping demon overhead as encouragement to move quicker, the man couldn't believe how a sixteen-year-old girl was able to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

But then again, he awoke a demon from the other world as far as he knew, it was extremely need-to-know basis what the Manson forgot to tell him. The irony was that he actually bought a Fenton brand anti-ghost rifle though he left it at back at the office.

Gunshots echo throughout the residential area, the once home to many of Amity Park's wealthiest residents now turned a desolated ruin of its former self, in the weeks prior to the dragon attack the police would have already swarmed the entire neighborhood, but now on one even bat an eye.

Breathing heavy and more tire than ever Pariah took shelter within an abandon house's living room, the sofas and electronics were burned and melted. The family portraits long gone as well as all that ever proved someone once lived here.

Pariah was sure it was only a matter of time before the demon found them. therefore he hid his nephew in the living room closet as there no time to search for a better place. The man regretted ever bringing the kid over, had he been sterner and not fallen to this whinnying then the boy would be safe in his house.

The door creak as Jazz's high heels echo within the house, there was nowhere to run from this point on. The girl always caught up to him no matter how far he went, it was nothing more than a game for her.

Pariah threw his handgun to the side as he had run out of bullets and replace it with a long combat knife but he knew all too well there wasn't the slightest chance of him besting the girl in hand to hand combat.

The girl lacks the muscles to intimidate the private eye but had more than enough strength to rip apart three men with her bare hands, Jazz was able to leap from house to house in a single impulse, break three grown men with little effort despite being tied up in four points.

There was no denying she was a beast from the other side no different from the dragon or the flying warriors, Pariah wonder just what she was, gunshots didn't kill even if they pierce her head.

"Let's what you're made of"- threaten Pariah.

"The fuck you think I'm of… pudding?!"- replied Jasmine.

The private eye lungs over to the redhead ready to stab her in the face, but even he was impressed by how easily she took hold of his stabbing arm and neck. Her grip was so tight his neck felt as it was about to crash but his wrist gave in much quicker.

Pariah's blade hit the burned concrete floor as he kneeled before the beast with red hair. Soulless green eyes gaze down on him, the man knew his end was near and there wasn't a single thing he could do.

His pistol was empty and the blade rests on the floor, even his muscular body meant nothing in the face of this monster. Pressure build-up around his shoulder as Jazz pulled his arm and no different from a fly, she ripped Pariah's muscular arm away.

The scream was long and painful, blood gushed out like an open faucet as the big and scary private eye was reduced to a begging crawling mess. Pariah pulls himself towards the kitchen door in a vain attempt to escape.

"Please! Let me go… I'm just a day guy… you want my boss… they're yours. Jeremey Manson, he hired me…"- begged the man as Jazz flips him over putting her foot over his chest.

"I'll make sure to go pay them a visit"- replied the redhead.

Pariah smile feebly as Jazz removes her foot of him but doesn't place it on the floor, instead she hovers it over his head. The man's smile vanishes as he came to realized she wasn't going to let him live after all he tried. The stomp was so hard not only did Pariah's head crush but also crack the concrete floor.

Jazz took a few sniffs on the air and trod over to the closet, within was a trembling little Youngblood. The smell of urine gave him away too easily as he couldn't hold in his fear upon seeing his dear uncle's head in pieces.

"There you are"- said Jazz in a cheery voice.

(XXXXX)

Danny looks out the window looking for his sister, it was already midnight and she hadn't come back, he was starting to worry about her. The girl didn't answer her phone and Danny knew the city was becoming more and more dangerous by the day.

Even if he ventures out to hunt down criminals and keep Amity Park safe, crime rates were still on the rising, though he cared much more for Jazz than anyone else in the world. Maddie was over at the living room watching the news while Jack was still over at the GIW labs.

"She's probably fucking some random guy…"- whispered a voice to his ear.

Danny turns instantly making his mother raise an eyebrow, he was growing tired of his insecurities and unfunded jealousy. The fact they were blood-related made their entire relationship into some sick and obscene.

"What if she's getting bored of me… maybe she realized just how sick our relationship really is"- mentally whimpered the boy.

The door suddenly opens and Jasmine walks in barefooted, her shoe on her hand next to her purse. Danny instantly jumps over her covering in kisses making Maddie's eyes widen in fury as she saw her son acting like lovestruck puppy over his own sister.

"What happened? Why are you so late?"- asked Danny before his mother could.

"Lancer made me help out arranging the classes new schedule and, on the way back there was a fight at the food aid line at the shelter near my bus stop. Someone knocked me down on the mud … and wreck my phone."- the redhead explained as she shows her damaged phone and told them about the bus not picking up anyone.

She couldn't afford to tell her Danny what really happened, the redheaded girl used all her will power not to cry herself dry while she made her way to the bathroom to rinse off all the mud and sweat while looking away from her brother.

"How did I let this happened?"- Jazz whimpered as she scrubs her crotch.

Never before had she felt such disgust and embarrassment in her entire life, to have another man inside of her though for mere seconds was enough to make her vomit, tears streams down her eyes as she violently continues her cleaning efforts.

Feeling filthy and use, Jazz walks out the bathroom heading straight for her brother's bedroom seeking comfort in his arms and solace in his warmth, but his room was empty. The clock on the nightstand told her it was already two in the morning.

The girl had stayed in the shower for nearly two full hours, not even the near-boiling water help her take away the horrid sensation of their hands and Youngblood penis. It was the first time she wanted desperately for her sickness to kick in.

Feeling ashamed for what happened at the van, Jazz headed into her bedroom. Normally she would have gone to Danny's room and cuddle up to him masculine figure but she still felt filthy and used, unworthy of someone so godly as Danny.

"I'm still dirty…"- whimpered the girl.

(XXXXX)

A pair of arms wrap around Jazz waist, the girl turns around to see Danny as he begins to kiss gently her neck while he pulls the towel away from her, she knew he just was being kind to her but selfishness took over and she quickly took hold of her brother's crotch.

The boy locks the door as he licks his lips like a hungry dog, Jazz kneels down in order to unbuckle his pants and expose his penis. The redhead gazes upon her brother's perfect manhood, it was long and thick, even the veins made it more desirable. Jazz took all of her brother into her mouth, his precum numbs her mind as she drowns into carnal pleasure. None of her would-be rapists could even begin to compare to a real man like Danny.

Her tongue already knew every inch of his manhood but still savored as if it were the first time, the flavor of his meat was the most delicious treat she could ever ask for. There was nothing that could even come close to it.

Many girls would loathe the idea of having sex after suffering a near-rape experience, but she, on the contrary, wanted to overwrite those horrid moments by being taken by a real man, to have real sex with the man of her dreams.

She didn't consider the blonde hair little boy as actual intercourse as he was far too small to even count, Jazz pinky was longer than him but it was still too gross for her to ignore. Youngblood wanted to feel like a man but Jazz made sure he felt like a dog.

The warm cum filled her mouth as Danny unloaded his balls into Jasmine, the thick and sticky liquid ran down her throat coating every inch if Jazz could live off this flavor she would. Licking and drinking every drop of her Danny she looks at him with a dreamy gaze.

Jazz climbs on the bed and spreads her legs as far as she could exposing her female dripping rose, rather than just sticking his member into her, Danny instead licks her privates savoring every inch of her vagina.

"Come on Danny… give it to me"- whispered the girl.

"Turn around Jazz"- ordered the boy.

The redhead turns around and sticks her butt out as far as she could exposing her anus and vagina to Danny. The boy places himself behind the girl as he puts his penis unto her entrance and slowly began pushing himself inside of her.

"Honey… take off the condom…"- asked Jazz as he gives him the most pleading look ever.

"What if I get you pregnant?"- replied the boy.

"…it's my safe day…"- Jazz lied without blinking.

She wanted to feel her brother without any type of restraints, she needed to feel his warm and have his seed inside of her no matter what. Jazz wasn't traumatized by the so-called rape but despise the idea of having another person have their way with her.

Danny penetrated her fleshy slit enjoying every inch of her, Jazz insides were so hot he felt his penis was melting away which forced him to increase the rhythm of his thrusting. The redhead added her lustful moans to the bed creaking and Danny's heavy breathing.

"The hell's going…"- said Jack he comes out of the bathroom.

The large man stands in front of the room and glues his ear to the door as his heartbeats loud while he listens to his daughter's moaning and the bed squeaking violently in rhythm to the sounds of forbidden pleasure.

"Who's in there with Jazz?"- questioned the man.

Jack didn't know Jazz had a boyfriend and to bring him over so late at night was ridiculous, even if she wanted to have sex with the guy then she could have gone to his house or to a motel. But to do it here of all places.

The man didn't know what to do, should he barge in and kick the boy out or play dumb and pretend not to hear anything? Were the questions jumping around his head, but as ponder about what course of action to take, he noticed Danny's room was open.

Jack didn't want to believe his son was inside the room with Jazz, but perhaps both were watching a late-night movie as they often do. Jack knew just erotic horror movies were nowadays, maybe this particular movie had a long sex scene before the killings started.

"Danny, I love you so much"- suddenly heard the man making his heart fall to the pit of his stomach.

He couldn't believe what he just heard, his own daughter was sleeping with his son… no, his stepson. Jack was starting to see red as he puts his large hand over the handle though before he could barge in, his wife stops him.

"We need to have a serious talk"- said the woman.

(XXXXX)

As morning came about the Manson couple remain watching the telephone still expecting the call to tell them the deed was done and Jazz was six feet under but the phone remain in silence all night.

"What's going? Pariah said he called once that bitch was dead"- proclaimed Pamela in a frightful voice.

Both Jeremy and Pamela didn't get any news from their private investigator, the man had promised to call once the girl was dead and to send video evidence they actually killed Jazz but now Pamela feared the worse. Had Jazz escape from the attempt on her life and was under police custody.

"What if the police are on their way already?"- questioned the woman as she began to shake on the chair.

"NO! if they knew, they would be here already!" – replied Jeremy firmly.

Pamela wasn't a woman who used to stay up all night if not for her fancy parties, but now she couldn't close her eye no matter how hard she tried. Her husband had literally hired a hitman to carried out a murder in her daughter's name.

Yet Pariah hadn't contacted them in the entire night, the man didn't seem like the kind to just pack up and leave. He was much too arrogant for something so trivial as a scam which made them wonder what went wrong.

It's laughable to think Jasmine managed to fight them off and escape but had she escape than the first place she would have run of to would be the police station and yet no police officer had come to talk with the Manson Family.

"I'm gonna call him again"- stated the man of the house.

"Mom… dad?"- said a soft and weak voice from the door.

Pamela was the first to rush over to her daughter while Jeremy let his cellphone hit the floor, Sam finally woke up from her coma. Her legs wobble like jelly and eyes were droopy but she was awake and safe in her mother's arms.

Samantha had remained in a coma for nearly three whole weeks, but thanks to her family's wealth the girl had been transferred back to her mansion along with all the necessary equipment for her medical care. Pamela personally hired a nurse to attend to all of Sam's needs during the day and doctor on Jeremy's speed dial for an emergency.

Sam's stomach started to growl as her body demanded proper food instead of the I.V she was on during these last three weeks. Having forgotten about their current problems Pamela led her little girl to the kitchen but instead of ordering one of her maids to fix breakfast she did it herself.

The goth watches the half burn waffles on her plate, though on normal circumstances she wouldn't touch them because they contain eggs and as an ultra-recyclo vegetarian she wouldn't eat anything with a face or that came from an animal.

Yet it was the first time in a very long while her mother was so willing to make breakfast and all it took was a life-endangering wound and few weeks of coma, feeling much more relax and with a clearer mind Jeremy turn on the kitchen television.

"Amity Park's downtown shelter was victim to another brutal gunfight among the refugees late last night"- said the reporter.

"This city is going to hell"- said Jeremy.

His wife didn't hesitate to show her desires to leave Amity and start anew anywhere else, not only because of the constant threat of a monster attack but also the ever-growing violence. Bombings at nightclubs and gunfights in the streets, children getting butcher within their own schools.

Now a dragon attacked and refugees were killing each other in the shelters. Nevertheless, there was another reason they had to flee the city, they hired a thug disguised as a private investigator and by the looks of it failed in his mission.

"What's the hell is going on? Refugees? Shelters?"- asked Sam as she stares down at her breakfast.

"Nothing… but your dad and I have been thinking about moving elsewhere. This city is getting too dangerous"- replied Pamela.

"Mom… what's going on"- Sam repeated the question in a more stern voice.

The goth couldn't even begin to understand what her father spoke of, Jeremy spoke of a dragon and a destroyed city, of two flying saviors who did more to stop the beast than the military and their fancy weapons.

Worse yet was the weeks that followed which included a mass exodus to neighboring cities, the fear of more dragons and other abominations made hundreds of residents flee Amity Park, Sam had been unconscious during the chaos but slowly began to understand how bad Amity got during her impose slumber.

Pamela wanted so badly to tell her daughter they knew about her secret life and what Jasmine did to her, but couldn't muster the courage to explain who they also hire a hitman disguised as a private eye to exact justice.

Right now, the Manson's needed to know what happened to Pariah and more importantly what happened to Jazz. If she was dead then all was well and right but if she was still alive then running away was the most reasonable course of action.

"Mom… Dad… I got a lot of things to tell you about… you won't like most of them and you're gonna have a hard time believing many others"- Said Sam as she looks at her family.

(XXXXX)

The morning sun came about forcing the teens to wake, Danny noticed Jazz had clutch herself to him even more so than usual this last few days. Her grip was so tight her nails were already carving in his skin, the sweet voice of his mother called them to the table.

"Days before Ember McLain's concert another tragedy struck Amity Park. Late last night a group of refugees was savagely attacked at the shelter in Amity Square, initial reports say there's over six dead and many more wounded." Said the news reporter.

"Jazz isn't that one near the route you take? Why didn't you tell me it got so bad?"- asked a terrified Maddie.

The redhead had made up the whole thing but it didn't surprise her to hear about an attack taking place at one of the many shelters around town, people were desperate. Most residents weren't used to living under such conditions.

Waiting in line to be fed like cattle or taking charity from more fortunate people, it was especially hard for children who lost their parents during the attack. Crime was growing even faster in poorer parts of Amity.

Many citizens had begun resorting to the use of firearms to keep safe from burglars in the shelters. Not many could leave Amity Park as they had nowhere to go and the grand majority of people staying at the shelters were already on their last dimes.

Hunger and desperation were pulling the younger crowds into the lines of crime, illegal food and medicine trade was taking over the traditional drug trade and prostitution was rapidly expanding thanks to pimps who often pop out of seemingly nowhere.

The redhead sat down to wolf down her breakfast as she contemplated on her situation, one way or the other Sam always got in her way, it was starting to become a real problem. If not the goth then her parents would take the ropes.

They even send a hitman to kill her off after having her rape, but unlike the rich couple she could simply hire a killer herself and have them deal with. Worse yet was the fact this so-called killer was a private investigator with an actual office in town. Jasmine didn't know Private investigators issued a badge or the man-made one for himself but Jazz had Pariah's badge in her hand.

"Pariah's private investigations… how the fuck do I get rid of a whole agency"- though the redhead.

She knew it was a matter of time before Pariah's people came knocking at her door, they were killers in the guise of private investigators. Once they learn their boss was killed, they probably would want revenge for having their paycheck cut away.

Her eyes move over to her brother, the boy was more than powerful enough to take them all head-on and not even suffer a single scratch. Jazz hated the idea of making her dear brother do something evil for her, he was a hero but she was in danger.

"If Danny helps me out then I gotta deal with the Manson problem"- added in thoughts the girl.

Sam's family had to go or she would always be looking over her shoulder for the rest of her days, it was something Jazz couldn't afford to do. The city was already fucked up enough for her to move quietly but unlike with Star and Poindexter, the Manson's would be waiting for her.

Jazz couldn't wait too long or risk having another attempt on her life, even as she headed over to school alongside Danny, she couldn't help but look behind her back and make sure no one was following her, this was exactly what she wanted to avoid at all cost.

(XXXXX)

"What do we got?"- asked a large and imposing man.

Before his eyes stood a large black van in less than desirable conditions, blood drip down unto the earth and the fault stench of death permeated the air around, flies and even hungry crows had gathered to feast before the forces of order came to take a look.

"It's odd. There was a fight in here but the damaged in the car tells me there was an animal in here, slashes and impact marks all over the place"- answered a woman dress in a white lab coat with the letters CSI on her back.

The van was covered in blood and guts, the chairs were gone and the occupants slaughter like cattle. The CSI explains it was most likely a rape was or took place inside the van given the condoms and lubricants found inside but none seem used.

"Were they trying to fuck an animal?"- said the police detective.

"Maybe but the claw marks don't resemble any local animal and there's not a trace of fur anywhere."- added the forensics expert.

"They most likely came across with a paranormal creature"- said a female voice.

The detective and CSI instantly recognized the voice as their detective peer Dorothea Prince, but their smiles disappear the moment they saw her. A white overcoat and fedora hat of the same color dress the woman who always wore brown and black clothes.

A GIW insignia on her left arm was proof enough she no longer serves Amity Park P.D. but the federal government. The only black in her attire was the dark shades over her eyes and a strange light blue contraption in her hand.

Behind her were half a dozen men dressed in odd white suits, a skull mask covered their faces but didn't care to hid their strange side arms and regular handguns. Dora walks over to the van as she powers up her strange device and aims it to the inside.

A green light shines within the van coming from the device which revealed blood and more important… ectoplasmic residues. Both the police detective and CSI watch in full detail as their former partner did the same thing she had always did during her investigations.

"I knew it…"- whispered the woman.

"The hell's that"- asked the CSI.

"That Rebecca is ghost blood"- replied Dora as she orders her men to take a sample.

The former police detective did enjoy the new authority she was granted, but still did most of the grunt work by herself. She kindly mocks her former peers as points out how they had missed the trail left behind by the assailants which fled towards the residential area.

Their walk took them several blocks down, most of the damaged would have gone unnoticed but thanks to Dora's fancy new tech they could see more ghost blood on the floor and house walls, the trail ended at one half burn house.

"Be careful, the animal could still be in here"- ordered Dora.

It was no secret she had learned to hate the ghosts as the GIW had named the dwellers of the other world, it was because of them that her life had a turned around and her brother was locked up in a cage. The moment they enter the house they were greeted by the corpse of a headless man.

His head was splatter and his arm was missing, an empty handgun laid near his body. Next to his severed armed was a clean combat blade, moving further into the living room was a small pool of blood coming out from the closet.

Dora took a deep gulp as she carefully opens the door to an empty but bloody closet, a trail of dry blood and destruction led the police and federal investigators to the upper floor, their hearts beat louder as the putrid stench filled the hallway.

The woman had seen far too many corpses to count by now but this was special, the CSI covers her mouth in sheer disgust as one police officer passes out at the sight, even Dora had to take a moment outside the room to collect herself.

"What kind of monster could do this to a child"- said the police detective to no one in particular.

Before their very eyes were the lifeless body of a blonde-haired boy. The child was ritualistically impaled on the wall with his arms extended to the sides, both his eyes torn out from the core. Several and deep lacerations all over his body.

His lower jaw was violently ripped away, his arms impaled with wooden sticks taken from the nearby furniture, there was a large bloody hole in his crotch from where his intestines hang out from. The killer took his time tormenting the child.

"Whoever did this is one sick and angry puppy"- exclaimed Dora.

"Hey, I know this kid, he works for that wannabe private eye… Pariah Jones or something… he came by a few days ago."- said a rookie policeman.

Dora turns over to the police officer asking what the P.I. wanted at the police station, her cold gaze made the policeman stammer his answer but still managed to explain how Pariah wanted to see Aragon's most recent cases.

"You didn't hand them over did you now?"- asked Dora while locking eyes with the rookie.

"Of course not, besides I don't work in records. The clerk told me about it when I saw that creep"- replied the officer. The woman wanted to know what had Pariah so interested in her brother's cases, so much that even got him killed. Aragon had several unsolved cases but only one named came to mind.

"Jasmine…"- whispered the agent.

The GIW left the crime scene but not without taking the bodies, the van and all the evidence concerning the case, Dora hated when the feds took over a case and felt like trash for doing that exact same thing to her former peers now.

(XXXXX)

Jazz sat down over the grass at her house backyard, watching the stars high above as Danny offered her a hot chocolate. The night Pariah and his men kidnapped her still linger in her mind, she knew she was still too exposed.

But more than that was the fact she was lying to one person she couldn't lie to about anything, though it didn't mean she wouldn't keep a few secrets to herself. Danny had been with her since the beginning and accepted her despite her sickness.

"Danny… I have to confess something to you"- whispered the girl as she lowers her head.

"What's up babe?"- replied Danny.

Jazz didn't want to tell him but deep inside of her she knew there was no point in hiding it anymore, especially if she wanted his help. He was the only one in the world she could trust, he was the only person whom she'll ever love.

"That night I came all muddy… I wasn't knocked over… I… was… I was kidnapped… and they tried to rape me…" said Jazz as tears gathered in her eyes.

Danny's eyes grew wide and long, his grip was tight it broke the mug and not even the hot beverage made him squirm. There was a strange hollow forming in his stomach as Jazz told him how she was knockout and drag away.

"Did they… did they rape you?"- whimpered the boy.

"No… I got away before they could"- replied the girl.

Daniel was seeing red; fury builds up inside of him as he envisions the atrocities he would do to each and every one of them for daring to lay a single finger on his beloved sister. Drowning his anger, he asked if it were any of the people at the shelter.

Jazz nodded in denial as she refuses to look over to her brother, he felt a fury like none ever. She wasn't near any shelter at the time but at a store buying snacks, the men had been following her and obviously planned it out.

"How did you escape?"- questioned the boy.

He knew Jazz wasn't strong enough to fight off five attackers on her own, she was much too delicate and frail to fight back. Danny feared she wasn't telling him the truth and she as actually gang-raped before being dump on the road.

"I fought back and killed one of them"- said Jazz as she was starting to sob.

The redhead and Danny look at each other's eyes, the boy was more than surprised as her celestial blue eyes begun to glow neon green, just like his own. She couldn't explain how or why but she had power just like his though she's much weaker.

"I'm scared… what if they come looking for revenge"- implored the redhead.

Danny didn't need to have it explained to him, the boy knew exactly what needed to be done. Jazz shows him the badge she took from Pariah during her escape, it wouldn't take him much to find the agency and show them true justice.

"Don't worry Jazz, I'll find them and I'm going to slaughter them"- proclaimed Daniel as his eyes glow green.

"Stay with me"- begged the girl with red hair.

(XXXXX)

The day grew longer as Danny got ready to go out hunting, he knew the police wouldn't help and he didn't want the police to intervene, this was his fight and his hunt. Pariah may be dead but Danny wanted his men to discover the price to pay for touching his sister.

Blood and excruciating pain were the bills to pay, and Danny was ready to collect. Under the clouds he searches for the agency, Danny knew his sister was more beautiful than any girl in the city but that didn't give these animals the right to even look at her.

According to the website, Pariah's office was inside an apartment building in downtown, the place in itself wasn't much to look at. Old and decrepit, no taller than four stories high and over perhaps a few dozen apartments.

The agency took over most of the fourth floor while the ground floor hosted an improvised shelter, one of many spreads out in the city. Phantom wonder if Pariah hired his henchmen there, cheap and unscrupulous laborers.

Though he wanted to simply blow the place up, Phantom needed to make a statement and show the world he wasn't someone to be messed with. Blood will rain if anyone dares to cross him and worse yet if anyone dares touch his girlfriend.

"My god I can't believe he's gone; I swear he was like a tank. Unstoppable"- said one of the agency's employees.

"Even the mighty can fall"- added the secretary.

"A toast to…"- the man couldn't finish his sentence.

Everyone when quite as they saw an invisible blade protrudes from his chest, only his blood made the blade seeable. Each and everyone in the room went quiet as the "ghost" split the man in two, from thin air came out a petite boy.

His black skin-tight suit and porcelain mask made everyone tremble in fear. The secretary recognized him as the dragon slayer from the news, but it didn't take them much to understand he came here looking for a fight.

"Pariah Jones, I know he's dead but my beloved suffered at his hands and I will make you all pay in blood!"- yelled Danny.

Gunshot echoes throughout the agency but the ghost boy slice and dice the men and women without distinction. It didn't matter if they begged for their miserable lives or dare to fight him, thought the attack ended much quicker than what he wanted.

"Fuck it ended too soon. I wanted to destroy you Pariah, molecule by molecule!"- yelled out Danny as he flew out the window.

But his attack wasn't over just yet. The Phantom turned around as he gathers all the energy into his hand forming an energy ball, there were hundreds of innocent lives in the shelter below him but it didn't matter in the least.

"Fuck you all!"- proclaimed Phantom.

The entire floor exploded in flames as the energy blast hit the building, Phantom didn't care for those in at street level, all he cared for was to see the structure set ablaze. Danny went deaf to the screams of men, women, and children as the building collapsed under its own weight.

Phantom hid at his old clock tower, he let anger take the best of him and broke all the moral codes he self-imposed. But justice had been served.

(XXXXX)

While Danny rested from the attack Sam's family was busy packing up their belongings, Jeremy had high hopes Pariah didn't fail him but a call from the agency demanding to know why their boss was murder alerted the Manson.

"Just who the fuck is that bitch? Does she work for the mafia or something?"- asked Jeremy terrified to his wife who was busy packing up her jewelry.

They weren't going to take the risk of finding out if she really works for dangerous people, though neither Pamela or Jeremy ever actually made their own bags this wasn't the time to hire personal to do it for them.

Due to their haste to escape the house they fired all their maids and butlers, only one remains to help them pack their bags though did so reluctantly as Jeremy held on to his salary. The man wasn't particularly loyal to the family as he helps himself to a few gold rings. The doorbell suddenly rang startling Jeremy.

"Matthew! Its gotta be the taxi! Tell him to load the bags"- ordered Jeremy from his bedroom.

"Who is it?"- questioned the butler as he peeks through the eyehole.

"Pizza delivery"- replied a female voice.

The butler was taken aback as he knew no one had ordered any take-outs, what's more only Sam ate what her parents consider peasant food. As the man opens the door he sees a young girl wearing a heavy beige jacket and a black baseball cap, though her red hair was still visible.

It caught his eyes the lack of a pizza motorcycle, it was just the girl and the food box in her hand. The girl kept her head down as the butler told her they didn't order any food and to leave at once as they were very busy.

"It's a special delivery for mister and misses Manson."- said the delivery girl.

"Is it the taxi?!"- asked Jeremy as he came closer to the door.

"No master, it's a…"- Jeremy's eyes open in sheer horror as his butler's head exploded.

The delivery girl walks pass the dead man as she puts the master of the house in her sights, a bullet zooms next to him hitting the lamp on the stairs, a second bullet hits him the just above his left hip making the man fall to the ground.

Pamela runs out the bedroom and straight to her husband despite his orders to flee the house, she just couldn't leave him behind. She may have cheated on him on a regular basis but she still loves him with all her heart.

"Where's Sam?"- asked the girl.

Pamela wanted to scream for help, to cuss the intruder to her heart's content but her lips could only tremble in absolute fear. Not even after hearing the revolver cock made her turn her daughter to the madwoman.

The bullet made a complete and utter mess of Pamela's expensive hairdo, splatter brains didn't combine with her yellow designer dress. Jeremy agrees as he screams and insulted the murder and her taste in fashion.

"Fuck you, you fucking whore! I'll kill you and your whole fucking family! I'll rip your scalp off! You hear me Jazz!"- threaten Jeremy. But such empty threats didn't worry Jasmine in the least, much less after she blew his head off.

"Now where are you goth bitch"- whispered the redhead as she pulled out a can of spray paint.

The redhead had little time before her brother was doing slaughtering the agency but no matter where she looks, Sam wasn't anywhere to be found. Jazz spray-painted with anarchist symbols the halls as she continues searching for Sam but the girl wasn't home.

"Fuck! I gotta go!"- screamed Jazz in desperation.

She had to get back home before Danny did otherwise her whole victim act would fall apart. But she didn't like the idea of leaving the job half-done thought the sudden sounds of sirens forced the girl to leave.

Amity Park had an increased number of homeless people and so many seek warmth by setting barrels on fire, it was the perfect place to dump her gloves and jacket. Jazz didn't enjoy burning away her new clothes but it was better than having the police track her down.

(XXXXX)

Jack was sitting in the living room while Maddie was busy in the kitchen, she was sure Danny wasn't home yet which made go at ease but the bottom line was that Sam was still alive though there wasn't much she could do now.

"I was sloppy… I'm sure I left something behind. The can are burning and so are my clothes… the gun I gotta get rid of it but I still need it since I can't control my powers"- mentally debated the redhead.

"Happy birthday Jazz!"- yelled out loud Danny as he walks inside the house with a cake.

Jazz had forgotten it was her birthday.

"I'm the luckiest girl alive. I got a perfect life"- said Jazz as her mother puts on the latest in teen music. Ember McLain's remember song.

To be continued.


	19. The Hunt

My beloved brother

Chapter 18: The Hunt

.

The sounds of power tools echo throughout a large white room as several men in white coats holding to paper charts examine a large device in the center of the room, Maddie Fenton looks up straight to where her husband was working hard.

There was no credit to give as she lay witness to the most grotesque scene, she had ever laid eyes upon. In the center of the G.I.W laboratory was an improved version of the ghost portal as Jack had come to christen to it.

It was as if the horror they had lived through a year ago meant nothing to her husband, ever since he started to work for the G.I.W he promptly offered his skills and knowledge to rebuild the heinous device for them to gain access to the Ghost Zone.

"I can't believe you're actually building this thing"- Spoke out loud Maddie catching the attention of more than one scientist.

The new portal was by far superior to the original one, four times its original size and by what she could tell it was nearly completed. It took them years to build the first one and now it was not only rebuilt but improve in just a few months.

"You saw the monster and those other creatures; we need to know what we're going up against"- replied her husband.

Though she understood why they needed to study more of the creatures there was no need to actually go to their world and most likely bring them over. She could even understand the morbid fascination which drove her to study the paranormal in her college years.

But the memory of seeing her only son broken and limb on the basement floor stop her from pursuing further on, from behind her came out agent Walker who had to assume the position of director due to the tragic loss of the commander Alpha.

"I assure you, Mrs. Fenton, with the knowledge we obtain from the Ghost zone we'll be able to prevent another disaster like one with the Dragon." Said Walker as he heads over to the portal.

The woman couldn't believe that after seeing a walking hell destroy their city, the government was willing to open the gates of hell just to take a peek inside, yet unlike her college years, she knew this time they had a whole government backing them up.

Despite her protest, she too wanted to see what lurks on the other side of the gate and there was no point in pretending that by not building the device such monsters wouldn't cross over, it was well known among the G.I.W that portals constantly open by nature's free will.

Not only was the dragon a huge problem but also the creatures mentioned in Walker's report of a fault black snake-like monster which slain several of his men, but as Maddie came closer to the colossal Ghost Portal her husband was making, she recalls her son and daughter.

(XXXXX)

Danny glance out the window as he saw a rather unusually strong rain, black clouds and thunder. The streets were void of human presence as most if not all took refuge in nearby stores to avoid the cold water and harsh winds.

The leather lounge chair was rather uncomfortable, he had figured this kind of chair was design to make the patient feel at ease and relax but Danny couldn't relax in the least. The cold of the rain was starting to make its way into the room.

"Danny as you probably know I'm also treating your older sister with her problems. Now I'm going to help you." - Said a large and imposing man.

The boy with raven locks turns his attention over his doctor, the man was well built and clearly didn't seem like a physiatrist. Danny carried the stereotypical idea people in this line of work wore a wool vest and black dress pants along with thick glasses.

But Bradley Johns portrait was the opposite, bulky and tall dressed in a blue suit. If Danny had to say it was as if the man belonged in a bodybuilding contest and not in a physiatrist office giving him therapy, as far as Danny knew Bradley tried to help Jazz with her mental problems.

Thought the girl possessed several mental issues chief among them and according to her mother Maddie, was the fact the girl was in love with her own younger brother. The Fenton matriarch tried several methods before coming back to Bradley.

Maddie discovered her children in bed and was blackmailed into keeping quiet about it, but as their mother, she had to set them back in the correct path. The woman had tried several times to have them break-up to the point of even bringing Jazz's old boyfriend, yet the boy skipped town along with his family after a short camping trip.

Knowing Jazz wasn't going to budge, Maddie took a different approach and directed her attention towards her son Daniel Fenton, her idea was using his only female friend Samantha Manson but too prove useless.

Once Maddie's marital affair with Vlad was exposed to her husband there was nothing holding her back from telling Jack what was going on between their children, Jazz had a very delicate mental state and was dragging her brother down with her even if she meant the best.

Jack didn't like the idea of having his daughter and step-son in a lover's relationship, even if they were half-siblings, they still share the same blood by their mother's side. The man wanted to force them apart but Maddie knew it would break Jasmine's already too delicate mental state.

"When did you start having these feelings for your sister?"- casually asked the psychiatrist.

"Probably for the last year or so."- calmly replied the boy as he looks out the window.

Bradley didn't specialize in incest relationships hence why he threw it over to Penelope Spectra who specialized in this kind of condition. Unfortunately, shortly before the dragon attack, the woman went missing and strong rumors of her being the part of the Potion outbreak was spoken.

Such rumors put the clinic in a dire condition, crude as it was the clinic didn't go under only thanks to the monster attack as it brought in several patients in terrible need of mental treatments due to severe PTSD and other traumas.

Work and money were much more limited within Amity as much of the city were in ruins forcing the denizens into third-world living conditions, most staying in refugee camps or with still-living relatives and friends who by some miracle still possessed a house.

The man was told by Maddie just how developed the relationship between Jazz and Danny was, dates and cuddling at home in front of their parents were a common sight during the day but at night Maddie would press her ears to her son's bedroom.

The horrible sounds of their lovemaking twist her stomach but couldn't find the courage to break in and stop them. Jazz even had the audacity to leave the use of condoms on the floor for her mother to clean up, though if Danny saw them, he would flush them down the toilet.

Maddie begged her husband not make the situation any worse by barging in and making a scene, as this requires of professional help. The kind neither of them could provide despite being "scientists" who currently work for the government.

"Tell Danny, how long have you and your sister been having sexual intercourse?" – questioned the man making sure to repeat the word sister as much as possible.

Bradley wanted to try and get through Danny's head just how bad it was for him to be sleeping with his sister, but unsurprisingly the boy seems to be rather proud of that. The sole idea of having sex since his early teens with a very attractive redhead every day and at his whim overwrote the sick fact he was sleeping with his sister.

"Months"- Danny answered almost too proud of himself.

Danny still couldn't believe his luck, not even Paulina could begin to compare with Jasmine as her face was perfect, with bigger breasts and wide hips accompanied by a charming personality, and though she professes undying lover it didn't mean other men would try to take her away.

Many guys in school and outside school had tried to get their filthy hands on her forcing Danny to stain his own hands with blood just to kept them all away from his love. She belongs to him as much as he belongs to her.

"I imagine your intercourse with her is normal"- said Bradley making Danny smile as he explains just how "normal" their sexual encounters are.

"We've done it everywhere. Not just in the house, but also in motels and even at school. Like yesterday we got a little horny and snuck in the janitor's closet."- replied the boy.

Danny didn't hold back on the details of sexual encounters with Jazz, though it did bother Bradley slightly as he didn't specialize either in sexual problems or in incest issues. He could easily name over half a dozen of his peers who work with rape victims and other sex-related problems.

Much to his disgrace most of them were either dead or on their way to far off city if not another country. The fear of another monster attack was too great and those who could afford the trip away did so without hesitation.

Bradley expressed his concern over Danny getting Jazz pregnant but the boy assured him that most of his allowance went into condoms and birth control pills, though he did mention having a part-time job which Maddie forgot to mention.

"What kind of job?"- asked Bradley.

"Just a little cleaning here and there"- said Danny though Bradley noticed a somber tone in his voice.

(XXXXX)

Down at City hall, an assembly had been called upon to try and find a quick solution for the city current state. New mayor Montez had come up with a brilliant solution though only he had agreed upon as the rest of the city board claimed the need for medical care and housing for the victims.

"I know you mean well Mayor Montez but a fudging concert for the victims!? Are you fudging serious!"- asked former Mayor Vlad Masters.

The man had made sure his daughter and personal assistant Desiree had arrived safely at New York City where he was now setting the base for VladCo industries as the current one was nothing more than a pile of rubble.

"Yes, I'm very serious, right now the federal government is sending monetary support and the national guard is taking care of security, not to mention the new paranormal division is making sure this catastrophe doesn't happen again. What we need is to recover Amity's prestige otherwise the city will crumble." Monologued Montez.

Vlad rubs his temples as he couldn't even begin to comprehend such stupidity coming from one man, if Vlad was still in charge, he would focus on providing the basic needs for the victims and not a damn concert, but Montez was dead fix on it to the point of having already contact with rock star Ember McLain.

"If it weren't for this damn guilt trip, I would just bail on this prick. It really doesn't help that Dani keeps on climbing naked on my bed every night, I can't believe how deep her traumas are"- mentally cursed Vlad.

The man wanted to go back home and see his little girl but his civic duty tied him to Amity Park, Vlad desperately wanted to change the first impression he made with Danielle. Desiree had somehow convinced him to sleep with Danielle along with her.

Vlad was by no means a pedophile and actually require much assistance from Desiree to perform but despite the "lovemaking" he did with Danielle, she began to idolize him very quickly which in turn made him want to overwrite those moments with true gallantry.

There was nothing better than to help his hometown in their most dire times, making his old mansion into a real orphanage which his daughter could be proud of was the perfect way to make up for his crimes against her.

"Listen up you old farts. We're gonna pick up this town again!"- said a girlish voice upon kicking the door wide open.

Though before Vlad or any of the council members could utter an objection, all went quiet as they saw the green hair and purple guitar. Mayor Montez quickly got up and greeted the famous rock star Ember McLain who just pass by completely ignoring him.

The rocker claimed she couldn't just go on tour around the country while her beloved hometown was in shatters, Vlad was the only one who didn't like having the diva just take over the meeting as spoke about making her concert at Casper high.

"We appreciate your help miss but right we…" said Vlad as Montez stood in front of him.

"I'll personally make all the paperwork to make sure the Concert's a success"- interrupted the mayor.

Vlad turns a murderous glare over to the Mayor as he already started to set a deal with Ember and her manager in front of everyone. He had thrown all sense of responsibility just to please this teenage singer despite the more pressing matters.

The former Mayor of Amity Park turns over to the rest of the city council in hopes there was at least one with some common sense, but this vain and small hope vanished as some councilmen started to ask for autographs from the rock dive.

One by one, each council member agrees to the concert rather than organizing the reconstruction of the city and requesting for more medical support. If it weren't for Vlad's orphanage no one would bat an eye for the homeless children.

Vlad knew from his time as mayor that some councilmen were corrupted but to this degree was something that surprise even him. No one even gave Vlad a sideways glance as he exits the meeting room cursing them under his breath.

(XXXXX)

Tucker Foley stares at the empty eyes of his best friend Sam Manson as she sat motionless on a chair within Amity Park's police department. The boy was lost at words as he couldn't think of anything to say that could ease the pain of his once lover.

The boy's eyes darted around the police precinct which was full of all kinds of people, either looking for lost loved ones or claiming justice for burglarized homes. The only real reason, Sam's grandmother was being listened to was due to her wealth.

Otherwise, she could be waiting outside until one of the very few detectives be available. Tucker was unaware of the details but knew for a fact Sam's parents were murder in a home invasion, the boy knew Sam's family was still well off and not everybody agrees to that.

Gang symbols were spray-painted over the house but especially in Sam's bedroom which the intruders took especial attention. After a couple of hours came out Sam's grandmother with a weary face which told them the police couldn't do much.

The goth wasn't expecting much from Amity Park's finest due to the critical situation the whole city was in. Crime such as burglary and rape skyrocket ever since the dragon attack, murder follow up, in the end, the police work increased ten-fold ever since.

"A detective will arrive soon with some papers and we can take your parents to a private morgue"- said Ida as she chokes on her own word while she sitting down.

Not even a second after taking a seat passed before she broke down crying, Ida's only son was a victim of a senseless crime and so was her daughter in law leaving Sam orphan. The woman had no idea why this atrocity even happened in the first place.

"I need to use the bathroom"- replied the goth.

On her way to the bathroom, Sam notices the police precinct's halls were brimming with all kinds of misfits, some handcuff to chairs while others screaming at their lawyers for their unfair detainment, women in lecherous clothes being escorted by female officers to the holding cells.

Upon seeing her face on the bathroom mirror, Sam recalled what the detective told her about the crime. A simple home invasion that had gone terribly wrong which ended with the death of both the house owners and of their butler.

Though that was the official explanation and course of the investigation, Sam knew there was much more to it than that. She had no proof and didn't need any to know who was the culprit in this heinous crime, she knew it had to be Jazz Fenton.

Sam was well aware the redhead wasn't right in the head since their first-time meeting was awkward at best, Jazz simply stares at her without uttering a single word just scanning her up and down coldly before leaving for her room.

It took some convincing before Danny would open up and tell them about his sister's mental sickness. Sam didn't know what to make of it since she had never met someone who couldn't express any sort of emotions, sure enough, she had met with her fair deal of rude pricks but never one who did it involuntarily.

Little by little in the past few months she pieces together the sick obsession Jazz has over her younger brother but never thought it would reach the point of her actually seducing and robbing the boy of his virginity, that in itself was deprave enough but what but she did afterward was beyond comprehensible.

In perhaps a fit of jealousy along with her perturbed mindset sent Gregor to drug and rape Sam several times, the goth was broken by the fact the first boy who shows some interest in her was only a pawn of Danny's derange older sister.

"Why is that crazy bitch after me? I didn't do anything to her."- whispered the goth as she fell to her knees.

From one of the bathroom stalls come out a ghetto looking girl who Sam clutch her eyes with, her short blouse exposes several tattoos which decorated her arms and belly, the shorts she wore let Sam see more tattoos running up both legs, chief among her strange decorations were sever spikes in her head.

Sam knew she had done several bad things in the past few months but nothing that merit the death of her parents, it wasn't as of she had been called and told her mom and dad died in a car accident, that something that perhaps would have made some degree of sense.

But it was worse than that, the wretched call which changes her life forever came late in the morning. The previous night Jeremy had forced his daughter into hiding while he ready everything for a grand escape from Amity Park, Sam wonders if it was due to the fear of another monster attack.

It didn't take long before the gang girl rudely demanded to know what Sam wanted, the goth knew what she wanted to do but it was something this wannabe gang whore could do, it was something the guys whose dicks she's sucking could do.

Sam knew her father wasn't afraid of a dragon coming to attack Amity again nor a giant interdimensional squid monster, his fears were more mundane and some adults if not all would laugh at his face for being actually afraid of a sixteen-year-old girl to the point of moving his entire family away.

"Say do you and your gang friends wanna make an easy buck?"- Sam casually asked making the girl raised an eyebrow.

(XXXXX)

The first snow started to fall one cold morning as Jazz watches out the window while her brother was still sound asleep on the bed they shared despite her mother hating their new relationship. Even Jack threw in more hours at work just so he could pretend his family was normal.

That Danny was his biological son and his daughter wasn't a nutcase, that his wife didn't cheat on him or her second daughter she conceived during her affair wasn't death or being raised by his wife's lover in a rich mansion while he and the rest of the Fenton resided in a company apartment.

Jazz didn't mind keeping the sister miles away from her Danny and didn't even mention her name in any conversation at the dinner table or on any other occasion. Though Maddie felt quite a considerable amount of guilt for actively ignoring her daughter and letting her stay over with Vlad.

The legal issues her presence brought were a matter which Vlad and his many attorneys fix before the Fenton family could even utter a single word, Vlad's lawyer argued that the girl would most likely suffer abused and negligence on Jack Fenton's side due to her being the product of a marital affair.

A loud yawn drew Jasmine's attention over to her brother who had finally awaken from his deep slumber, the boy was a mystery she was slowly but steadily uncovering. His sudden disappearing act finally made sense now that she knew Danny was the town hero.

Jazz was quite proud of him and though she would much prefer to have in bed every night, even she understood why he had to protect the people of Amity from the common scum like Pariah and his crew or a dragon terrorizing the city.

"Morning babe." Said Danny in between yawns.

The boy had grown so used and accustomed to calling his sister by sweet names and openly treating her like a girlfriend in the streets despite the time he watches over his shoulder to make sure no one he knew was close by.

"Good morning sweetheart, let me get you some coffee"- replied Jazz with a sing-along voice after their morning kiss.

The kitchen was nothing like the one in their old house but as far as she was aware this was nothing more than temporary accommodations and soon, they would be moving to a better place or so thought Jazz, though at the moment there were bigger concerns in her mind.

Such as getting rid of the gun she employed in the Manson shooting, Jazz understood she was making too many mistakes as the attacking the Manson's was uncalled for. Sure, enough Jeremy sent Pariah to kill her but things could have been doing smarter.

Danny had glue himself to her after getting rid of Pariah's so-called private investigation group, at least Jazz knew no private investigator would come knocking at her door and with all the crime going around the city it would take time for the police to come.

"Goddamnit! Jazz can you put some clothes on"- said Maddie as she enters the kitchen.

"What's the matter? I got my underwear on"- replied the redhead with clear disinterested in her voice while setting the coffee machine.

"You call that string underwear!"- answered Maddie angerly.

It then that her son Danny came out from the bedroom walking over to them while asking what was all the yelling about, Maddie knew it was clear the first few therapy sessions Danny had with Bradley weren't working at all considering he came out in his briefs.

Yet the shrink was her only hope to make things right with her children, even now they treated her as if she were invisible by walking around the house half-naked. Maddie was out till late while her husband remains in the labs but knew the moment she crossed the door both her kids had sex.

"Ok, go get dress while I fix some breakfast. Jazz you have an appointment with doctor Bradley at noon and Danny yours is at four" said Maddie.

The woman blushes as she sees her daughter walking towards her room wearing nothing more than a mere string between her buttocks, it was even more uncomfortable for her to see her son ogling at Jazz as she wiggles her butt to her room.

Nevertheless, was grateful that Jazz didn't wear anything lecherous beyond those silly thongs which seem very uncomfortable to wear. Maddie had to admit using them when she visited Vlad during the time they were a couple.

Maddie was somewhat annoyed and relieved that Jack never took notice of her underwear, it helps she's the only one on laundry duty but on the few occasions she forgot to swap them for her regular underwear the man didn't even notice.

(XXXXX)

Jack's absence was starting to become more and more normal as he spent long hours at the G.I.W labs so much Maddie constantly complains about it with him though before the whole Vlad situation Maddie would have joked about having an affair. Though now that would be uncalled for.

"I know you kids miss you dad but he's working on a very big project which I'm going to be helping out with"- said Maddie

She knew Danny was the only one out of her two kids who cared for his father's constant absence as there wasn't a day that went by, he didn't ask for the man's whereabouts like a good caring son, unlike her eldest daughter who didn't seem to mind.

Once the meal was over Maddie glance over to the clock on the corner kitchen wall as noticed it was already eleven am and therefore needed to take her son over to the psychiatrist. The doctor had proven himself rather useless in helping her daughter.

Though there was the faint hope doctor Bradley could persuade Danny into seeing the wretchedness of having a romantic relationship with his own sister. Both the girl and boy held each other with great love ever since young but as for the last year had grown into something unnatural.

Perhaps both knew their blood ties weren't as thick and tight as with other siblings given the fact they were bonded only by their mother's side; it didn't help that Maddie keep the secret even after having her affair expose along with the presentation of a supposedly dead daughter.

It all came down on the poor woman as she was already dealing a rather difficult hand with her two children incestual relationship, the appearance of Danielle or Violet as she had christened her daughter upon birth was too much to handle and much to her present regret cast the child away.

"I'll go get my coat"- said Maddie after instructing Jazz to wait for her in the company car.

Naturally, Danny wanted to tag along but Maddie refuses him not wanting them to spend any more time together, though Danny's concerns were more than base on Jazz wellbeing than being a clingy boyfriend, their mother hadn't the slightest idea about Jazz being once again kidnapped.

Unlike previous occasions this time she was indeed rape, the single rapist who manage to perform such a heinous act paid for it with immense pains and his short-lived life. Even now the police were baffled by atrocious acts and even wonder if it was the handwork of demented criminal or an animal as most evidence suggested.

The van where Jazz had been held against her will and where she was untimely rape was shredded as if a wild beast had been let loose inside, blood and body parts were scattered within. Most of the men found were locals from the refugee camp.

Only Pariah and his twelve-year-old nephew stood out from the rest of the men due to their work as private investigators though had been on several occasions on police watch, Pariah was found with his head crushed on the floor in the former residential area.

It took the identification in his wallet to determine who he really was since his skull was crush like a watermelon. Even now Jazz looks out the window constantly as she knew she had made far too many mistakes that could lead the police straight to her.

"We'll be back around two and order some pizza before taking you to see the doctor."- said Maddie.

The redhead waves her mother and brother goodbye before turning back inside, almost robotic in nature was her movements as she headed towards her bedroom in search of the revolver which she employed in the murders.

Those weapons had claimed four lives so far, which were Robert, Jeremy, Pamela and the Manson butler. More than enough to earn her a life sentence though was more than sure she could prevent that if she could get rid of the weapon.

(XXXXX)

The revolver found a new home at the bottom of one of the many craters left in Aragon's rampage throughout the city, reforming its landscape into that of a devastated city, the tall buildings Amity was so proud of lay in shatters.

Entire city blocks were leveled in the battle against the beast, it was still unsure who cause more damage to Amity Park. Though the public opinion at least in its majority was that the military caused unnecessary damage with their constant bombardments even though several residents were in the blast zone.

The numbers of victims were still to this day unclear due to several hundreds of innocent residents of Amity Park being turned into nothing more than ash by the hellish fires of the dragon, and the missiles employed by the air force demolish several buildings burying even more people.

It wouldn't be long for fanatical religious men to take to the streets claiming the end of the world was near, but none of that matter for Jazz Fenton as she took a sit in a new café as she previously prefers one had become part of a newly added crater.

"At least the coffee is good here" whispered the redhead after ordering her mochaccino.

There the still the matter of Samantha Manson which she needed to address as soon as possible; Jazz couldn't let the little goth roam around freely doing what she so, please. Even with both her parent's death, she was still a menace.

The girl could go off running her mouth to the police and have them snooping around her house, thankfully the revolver was gone and the clothes she used that day burned. Killing off Pointdexter and Star thought several things that weren't in the movies.

Stabbing someone wasn't as she thought, unlike in movies where the blade would just slide in, in real life there were muscle and fat which made the penetration very hard. Beating someone to death was just as hard, Jazz expected the nerd to die on the first strike but it took several attempts before his head cracks open.

She was grateful Amity Park P.D was incompetent and solely focus her teacher miss Bridget after finding her in the crime scene, the redhead was sure there wasn't anything that links her to either murder but she thought it would be for the best to just throw the police off.

Nevertheless, Sam proves to be quite elusive though mostly because Jazz didn't want to upset her brother by having his best friend kill. Now that was different, the girl was a nuisance and needed to be disposed of at once before she attempted against the redhead.

"I doubt she's gonna try anything… her folks are dead and she's just a brat"- mentally agreed Jazz.

(XXXXX)

As night came about in a dark and forgotten warehouse came walking up the stairs Amanda the personal assistant of Ember's manager, the woman never expected to end up working for such villainous people after graduating from college.

Even now she couldn't get her head around the rock diva. Amanda just couldn't understand what she was in the first place, the only word vaguely helps describe her was "undead" but that didn't exactly define the girl either.

"Miss Ember… the Mayor is here to see you"- said Amanda.

The woman had grown used to seeing the rock diva masturbate often to a poster-size picture of Daniel Fenton, the woman didn't even dare to try and pretend she understood the obsessive fascination towards the boy nor did she ever mention it out of fear of earning Ember's wrath.

"Get my pants"- said the girl with green hair as she puffs on the bed.

On her way towards the closet, Amanda noticed several plates and glasses scattered across the room which indicated the girl needed to eat hence not being a ghost as she initially thought given her ability to fly, at the same time she also learns Ember wasn't a zombie as many of her groupies claim.

The girl may be sickly pale with green hair but wasn't rotting away like a zombie would and still needed to eat and drink to continue "living" which indicated the girl was still alive despite not having a beating heart.

"I wonder if she's a vampire"- thought Amanda as she picks a pair of leather pants from the closet.

That couldn't be either as the meeting with the city council earlier this week told Amanda the girl could stand under the blazing sun without burning away, though her favorite vampire movie told her that such creatures only shine under the sun.

Amanda looks over to the rock diva as she slides on a small thong to avoid having any panty lines showing on her tight leather pants, the girl was undoubtedly a mystery since she defied everything commonly known about paranormal abominations.

Ember needed to eat, drink and sleep which indicated her being alive but the lack of a heartbeat and body heat told otherwise since she wasn't rotting away and could stand under the sunlight meant she wasn't either a zombie or a vampire.

"Since she's got a body, it means she's not a ghost… maybe she's one of those interdimensional monsters… like the dragon or the flying men."- whispered Amanda to herself as she followed Ember to a separate room where Ernesto Montez waited.

It was still unbelievable that Box managed to convince the new Mayor of Amity to host a concert in the middle of all this chaos, especially when there so many other needs that require his urgent attention and yet he was sitting over the table patiently waiting for Ember.

"Evening there pops!"- rudely greeted the diva as she jumps on the table rather than taking a chair.

"Hello Ember, glad we're doing business again."- replied the Mayor.

The woman notices a different tone in his voice which greatly contrasted with his regular Latin accent, this became more evident as he told about being unable to use the stadium due to it being wreck during the battle with the dragon.

"I don't care besides I told ya that I want my concert at Casper High"- Ember said sternly.

"Yes, yes. I haven't forgotten you want to serenade your little sweetheart"- said Montez.

The concert had already been given a green light and a date had been established being it in a few more weeks, Amanda wondered if Ember truly was as evil as she once thought her to be, for here she was setting a charity concert for the dragon victim.

"Did you bring him?"- asked Ember to Amanda as she tunes her guitar.

With an overly serious "Yes," Amanda walks out the door and whistles much as if she were calling for a dog, soon enough a young blonde hair teen who had seen better days walks inside in company two older figures, a man and a woman. Ember observes the boy carefully as so does manager Box and Mayor Montez.

"Um… hello… I- I mean go-go-good evening"- said the boy sheepishly.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity Mayor, I swear my boy's gonna work hard." Said the man as his wife added her gratitude.

Mayor Montez gently pushed the couple out the door while telling them it was a private matter what needed to be spoken with their son. The couple agrees instantly as they yell to their son to listen and not screw it up again.

The room was in silence as Amanda escorted the teen over the table and offer some coffee to fight off the cold of the upcoming winter, though his shivers were more due to nervousness than anything else as this the prime chance to clear his name.

"Listen… Dash. I need your help. Its something real simple as Ernesto already told you."- said the girl.

Dash Baxter gave his classic fist to the palm as he told Ember he was ready for anything, not every day did the Mayor's secretary come to Saint Mary's reformatory and request to talk to him, the city was willing to grant him a pardon in return of a favor.

The boy knew there was nothing he could truly offer the Mayor but if Montez thought he was good for whatever he wanted then Dash would have to be a complete and absolute idiot to say no, it didn't what kind of job it was so long he was away from the daily beating and rape attempts.

Not even his massive size was enough anymore, there were bigger and meaner teens at the reformatory to whom he was the gofer. Though Dash was used to sharing the showers due to his time as a football member, he wasn't by any means used to the lustful gazes that were given.

"Now, Dash all you gotta do is make a certain someone drink this and you're done."- said Montez.

Before the teen's eyes was a small vial with strange pink liquid, the boy had spent too long at the reformatory to know what was to contents though an Amity layman would easily know it was none other than the infamous Potion, the rape date drug which rampages throughout the city.

"Yeah, I can do that, sir. But uh, why me? Can't you send anyone else… I mean I'm gonna do it, no problem."- replied the boy.

"Either you do this or it's back to juvie"- half song Ember as she played some chords.

Goosebumps crawl up Dash spine as he saw into the dead eyes of Ember McLain, this was a real-life moment he was experiencing. The reasons they had to use him didn't matter anymore so long they keep true to their word.

Montez had promised to grant the state pardon and whip clean his rap sheet letting him restart his life again and by what he knows, both his parents were getting ready to leave town with him once this deal was done with, it would be as if his eight months in the reformatory were nothing but a nightmare.

"Read this file and make sure to keep the phone's always on you, we'll call you in a couple of weeks. Don't fuck it up."- said Amanda as she adjusted her black leather jacket before pushing the boy out of the office.

Mister and misses Baxter continue thanking for the opportunity to clear their son's name, Dash's father was more than sure his son was being framed by Jazz Fenton as he was more than sure his son would never try anything so wicked.

With the Baxter family gone, Amada turns over to Ember who was busy reviewing a new song she was preparing, though Amanda had the whole score list ready but knew how artists got and their sudden mood changes.

"Ember… you mind if I… you know"- said Montez.

"Whatever"- replied the girl as she continues working on the guitar.

Amanda open her eyes wide in shock and fear as she saw the small man turn into a tall grey humanoid blob with a black trench coat and a fedora hat of equal color, upon closer inspection she notices the creature had no fingers or discernable facial features such as a mouth and nose but his eyes resemble round red spectacles.

Now she understood why Ember had such sway over city hall, there was no Mayor Montez but this strange otherworldly abomination who's running things for Ember both in the light and in the shadows, Amanda wonders if any of the paperwork she had to prepare previously meant anything at all.

"It's a real pain in the back to be crouch down for long"- said the creature.

"I need to take a smoke break Ember"- suddenly said Amanda before storming out.

(XXXXX)

Jasmine was a creature of habits, never stepping outside of her routine. Each morning consisted of jogging around the park before breakfast, going to school and going to a date with Danny which always end with both in a cheap motel room.

Weekends were meant only for each other but their mother forces them to attend a therapy session with doctor Bradley in order to break them up which constantly ruin her plans, but there wasn't for her to fear as she knew Danny loves her more than anything.

"Hey babe, got a quarter?"- suddenly asked a man coming from under one of the many park bridges.

To her left was a middle-aged man with worn-out clothes though Jazz's attention was brought about to the two additional men hidden in the shadows under the bridge just a few steps behind their leader. It was then that she realized it was still quite early in the morning hence very few people were out jogging.

Amity's daily lifestyle had changed dramatically during the last few weeks, women hardly tread along during the nights or early morning. The usual runners weren't there anymore and little by little the average joe shifted his ways.

"Sorry, I don't have any cash on me"- replied the redhead as she tried to continue her morning routine.

"Come on miss, I'm sure a rich gal like you must have a coin or two." – replied the man as he cut her way off.

Jazz didn't think her pink tank top which left her belly expose and tight yoga pants would make someone think she comes from money, all her clothes were burned during the dragon incident and were forced to buy new ones though most in Danny's taste.

Once more Jazz tells the man she has no money on her, this actually being true as she only carries on her person a water bottle she hangs on a strap going around her chest and her cellphone in the hand so she could listen to music while jogging and in case she needed to call Danny.

"Well then miss, I'll be taking that phone and your wallet."- ordered the nameless man as he shows a kitchen knife.

Jazz tilted her head to the side as she saw the man moves over to her with shaking hands, with a deep and long sigh she connects a powerful kick to the side of his head leaving the would-be robber on the floor holding to his head.

The self-defense classes her mother had to impose upon her had started to pay off, though she did question if her quick reflexes had something to do with the strange beast-like strength she could call upon during times of duress.

From under the bridge came out the two shadowy figures who rush over to the fallen man, Jazz initially thought they were adults but the first one was about the same age as her and the other was younger, none pose a threat given their terrified face.

It didn't take much for her to realize this was nothing more than a starving family who was let to petty thievery to make the day, even so, Jazz wasn't about to surrender her belonging and so she continues with her routine not caring for any of them.

On her way back she couldn't help but notice that several posters of Ember McLain were being glued to the building walls by city workers which she along many residents took notice of and thought to be strange as such workers could be better used in the reconstruction.

"Why the fuck is that bitch going to sing here again?!"- mentally cursed Jazz.

The redhead hadn't forgotten about her near-death fight with the rock diva, it was as if the city had forgotten completely about rampage her music cause along with the destruction of half of city hall and several dead.

(XXXX)

Tucker Foley was shivering and not due to the cold of night but more of the nature of what was going on before his eyes. Sam was tire of being treated like thrash for all these months by mishaps she had not committed and to be punished for sins she had not done.

"Sam… I really don't think this is a good idea."- whispered Tucker as he turns his gaze.

Before both teens were a large bearded man looking down on them at the foot of the door, Sam looks up to him as the man demanded them to leave for he was busy closing up for the night. Crime had risen in the last few weeks and a shop like his was prime for thievery.

"I wanna do some shopping."- half-whispered the goth.

"This ain't a toy shop so fuck… off"- the man slows his petty rant as he witnesses Sam's open school backpack.

He couldn't help but take a deep gulp of his own saliva as he stares unto several wads of cash neatly pack inside the bag, with a careful glance to both sides of the street the man steps out motions the kids to walk inside before anyone could see them.

Tucker kept close to his friend as they enter the shop, the boy was more inclined to technology and modern gadget but it surprised him greatly to see Sam willing walk inside a gun shop, one of several spread out in Amity Park but known for its lacking strictness to regulations.

Sam was at the end of her rope, she had been just like a piece of meat for months and now her parents were gun down, Sam didn't need to search for the culprit as she knew who pushes her down the void, her best friend's sister; Jasmine Fenton was to blame.

As far as Samantha knew the redhead plan and orchestrated her constant rapes and downfall, even if she and the local P.D couldn't put Jazz at the crime scene, she was more than sure Jasmine had her parents murdered.

The time for pleasantries was long gone as the police were useless and eating off Jazz's hand. The redhead has the perfect cover-up being Casper's high sweetheart, Sam was alone or so she thought, it was surprising what people were willing to do for a handful of dollars.

"What the fuck do you want then."- said the man.

Sam was avid animals' rights defender, never eating anything with a face and constantly antagonizing the local free for imprisoning animals but even she understood the need to put a rabid dog down, if the police weren't going to do then it was her obligation to do it.

Unlike the major cities in which one could find assault rifles and automatic pistols, Amity had more control over their firearms. Sam scans over the selection of hunting rifles and handguns, her knowledge on such devices was extremely limited.

"Give me four twelve-gauge shotguns, two of Uzi or whatever they're called and two of those rifles on the wall."- said the girl trying to recall the names from her favorite movies.

The weapons vendor placed four brand new nickel shotguns with black stocks and two Remington 700 rifles over the counter. The goth knew none of these tools of war would mean anything against Danny but Jazz wasn't an interdimensional demon.

The redhead could bleed and die, once she was worm food whatever happened afterward didn't matter. If dying was the price for her revenge then so be it, Sam didn't start this fight but she had all the intention of ending it.

\- "Anything else?"- asked the vendor.

\- "What's your biggest handgun?"- asked Sam.

Tucker didn't know what made Sam think Jazz killed her parents but there was no talking her out of it, she wanted to kill the redhead even knowing all too well who else she was going to be pissing off for trying to hurt the girl.

(XXXXX)

While some plotted and got ready for war, others far away were setting the mood for a night of carnal pleasures. Desiree took full advantage of the luxurious hotel Vlad had booked for his daughter and her "babysitter" to stay at.

Danielle squirms as her tan lover licks her anus over the bed, the woman had grown very fond of Danielle as she never let a single opportunity for them to have a "girl's" time, though there was a time the younger one loathed being touch like this.

But now she would look forward to these moments with Desiree, to feel her long and slimy tongue caress her most intimate parts and to savor her delicious vagina was a treat Danielle enjoyed every single night before crawling up to Vlad's bed.

"Des… when is daddy gonna do this to me again?"- Danielle casually asked.

Desiree knew the girl wanted this kind of attention from her father though the man would never touch her like so again, even their first and only time they had sexual relationships was due to her insistence, the tan woman felt a deep connection to Danielle.

The kind of connection that would most likely lead her to a life in prison in the best-case scenarios, if Vlad ever found out about her relationship with his daughter then she might wake up once buried alive in some clandestine grave.

Despite knowing the most possible outcome, there was no denying that tasting this forbidden fruit was by far the most delicious she ever tasted in her life, no man young or old could compare to Danielle's young flavor

"Room service!"- announced a female from beyond the door scaring both girls.

Desiree pulled her tongue out of Danielle's rear with a sloppy pop which made the smaller girl give out a moan, after whipping her mouth, Desiree headed over to the door while putting on a night robe as Danielle crawl under the bedsheets.

The waitress walks inside pushing a black fancy room service trolley straight to the suite's living room, though her eyes briefly met with the underage girl covering herself under the bedsheet gave no mind at all since her companion was another woman.

Danielle's mouth began to drool as she saw two large burgers being placed on the table along its compliments and milkshakes, even if the waitress found unusual the addition of a honey bottle, she didn't voice her thought.

After tipping the waitress and escorting her out the door, Danielle jumped out of the bed as she had been told several times by her "nanny" to not let others see her naked especially if either her father or Desiree was nearby as to avoid uncomfortable questions.

Though such meals weren't in Desiree's taste she was more than pleased to see Danielle eat with delight. Danielle's lack of modesty in front of her and Vlad wasn't much of an issue since she loves seeing the girl buck naked.

"It's getting late Dani, time for bed." Said the older woman once dinner was over.

As the younger girl approaches the bed, she questions the need for the honey as they didn't apply it on their burgers, nor saw any use for it beyond taking light sips. Desiree smiles as she tosses her night robe to the side and bends over the bed.

Danielle's eyes glue themselves to Desiree's tight anus as she applies a nice thin coat of honey for the girl to lick off, Danielle didn't mind the honey though she would have preferred to enjoy Desiree's natural flavor.

Her small tongue works its way around her love hole as she kept on adding more and more honey, yet the girl thought it was unnecessary since Desiree already tasted delicious but she had to admit the honey mix with her love juices were of a unique flavor.

"Can we use that toy you bought the other day?"- asked Danielle referencing to strap on dildo Desiree had custom made for her to use on Danielle.

The older woman possessed a huge liking to be on the bottom while enjoying her young charge's lustful face, Desiree wanted to overwrite all the horrible memories the girl made during her time at House of Angels but understood that this wasn't the best method.

As she penetrated Danielle making her moan loudly, Desiree's cellphone rang forcing her to stretch out to reach her phone without ever breaking apart from Danielle who had to muffle her voice as to not interrupt the conversation.

"Good evening Desiree, sorry for calling in so late but I wanted to check on my little girl."- said Vlad on the other side of the phone.

There was a brief moment of guilt as she looks down at Danielle who she kept with her thin legs wide open while using her as human sex sleeve. Danielle suddenly jumps up and hug the older woman while taking the phone from her.

"Hi daddy!"- said the girl.

It took Desiree by surprise to see Danielle holding a casual conversation with Vlad while having sex, she talked about her new school and how cute the uniforms look and explain how she had never worn so much pink in her life but kept the thongs and G-strings Desiree bought her as a secret.

Desiree knew she was taking too many liberties with her but seeing her parade in lecherous adult underwear was a treat she couldn't ignore at all. It helped greatly that Danielle trusted her blindly and never question her no matter what.

If the woman told her it was normal for a fourteen-year-old girl to wear a pink thong under her school uniform then she would do so without a doubt. Often girls who show these kinds of tendencies were rebellious and complete pain in the ass for their parents.

But Danielle despite being sexually active was obedient as a puppy, never going against the wishes of either her father or Desiree. The girl began to haste her movements as she was reaching her climax, thankfully by then, Vlad asks to speak with Desiree.

"Listen things are really fudged up here and I might take some more time. I'm on my way to see Montez, this… guy's using public resources for a concert"- said Vlad.

The had begun changing his cussing as to avoid leaving the worst impression on Danielle, most people including Desiree found his childish profaning to be hilarious though no one had the courage to laugh at his face about it.

"Do you need me to go and help out?"- asked the woman as Danielle wraps her arms around her neck as she climaxes.

"No need, I'll just him a piece of my mind and head back with you girls. Please take care of Danielle"- said Vlad before hanging up. The woman smirks as she tosses her phone on the bed while wrapping her arms around Danielle's small waist.

"Sure, thing boss"- whispered the woman as she lay Danielle to sleep.

(XXXXX)

Vlad parked his car in front of Ernesto Montez's house, the place was a simple two stories house in a more or less wealthy part of town though just about four blocks down was one of the many craters left behind by the dragon.

After several loud knocks on the door Vlad receives no answer from the inhabitants of the house, rumors he heard among the workers at city hall said Montez suddenly fire all his personal house staff out of the blue.

But Vlad wasn't in the mood to play games with the man, it didn't take too long for him to realize the mayor was using public funding to build a stage at Casper high and finance her concert's propaganda both in the radio and television.

It was already clear for Vlad that the man was crooked but wanted to confront the new mayor and make him see reason before taking this matter to the authorities. Vlad was by no means a saint but even he knew how wrong it was to take victim aid for personal gain.

The lights were all on therefore Vlad could assume someone was inside the house but no matter how hard and long he rings the doorbell or pounds on the door, no one comes to answer his call. Vlad was never a man to wait for anything or anyone but Montez was rudely making him wait.

With a loud groan, Vlad walks to the back of the house in hopes of finding the mayor there and realize he just couldn't hear the doorbell and was no one to tell him someone was at the door, of course assuming the rumors were true and had fired all his staff.

Upon entering the backyard, he noticed the garden was a complete mess with the grass drying out and roses already long dead which made Vlad become slightly nervous, his gut instincts were screaming at him to leave at once but the man swallow his fears and carried on.

"Seems the rumors were true after all."- said Vlad as he approaches the backdoor.

Through the glass door he could see the empty living room, Vlad knew something was very wrong and though reason told him to contact the police, he instead put his hand over the handle and oddly enough find it to be unlocked.

Reason and common sense screamed at Vlad to turn around and leave the house, to call the police and leave Amity forever. But the title of "dad" came along with pride he previously demised as silly since he could just hire someone else to do the heavy lifting.

Vlad wanted his daughter to know he can do anything no matter how hard it was, to show her his strength and pride, to be the classic tv dad who knew everything. There was also a certain excitement in confronting a crooked politician.

The moment Vlad crossed the door the unmistakable stench of rotting meat assaulted his nose violently, the stench was so strong it not only made him dizzy but had to call all his will power to not vomit on the spot.

Most of the stench came from within the fridge, Vlad knew better than to open it up and see what was wasting away. Pressure by the unbearable and disgusting odor, Vlad hastily made his way into the living room calling out for Montez.

There was no reason to keep the lights on if there was no one at home or to leave the backdoor unlock for that matter, it made no sense but as Vlad explore the house he came to understand it was empty, it was as if the place had been abandon for months.

The upper floor held Montez's bedroom which clearly hadn't been used in a long time, oddly enough his daughter's bedroom had the bed unmake which indicated someone had slept there recently though it didn't explain why the other rooms were cover in dust.

"What the fudge is going on? I spoke with this butter biscuit this morning"- said Vlad out loud knowing no one would listen to him.

As Vlad took in a deep breath in preparation for crossing through the kitchen, he noticed a second hallway leading to the garage which he missed earlier due to his haste avoiding the stench of rotting meat, from his position Vlad could see the family truck and Montez's sports car.

Seeking for an exit which could avoid passing the reeking kitchen again, Vlad heads to the garage but after a few steps, he notices a set of stairs to the left leading to the basement. It didn't surprise Vlad to come across an office filled with old documents covered in dust that were months old, what did surprise him was yet another disgusting odor.

"What's that stench?"- demanded Vlad to know.

His attention was drawn to a large closet, his heart was beating loud as he notices maggots crawling around the base of the closet. Vlad knew he wasn't going to like what was inside, the man had high hopes in finding some of Montez sex toy but deep down knew he wasn't that lucky.

Vlad fell to on his ass the moment he opens the closet and saw the corpse of Montez, his wife, and daughter. All three were rotting away inside, the white-haired man was starting to hyperventilate as his eyes ran up their lifeless bodies.

Upon closer inspection, Vlad noticed Montez's head had been twirl several times while his wife contorted into an impossible angle to fit her inside the closet. Vlad never did like the man but had nothing against him but seeing his daughter which was about the same age as Danielle in the same conditions as Montez's wife broke Vlad's heart.

"It makes no fudging sense… I talk with him this morning…"- whispered Vlad.

It was clear the bodies had been stored for months inside the closet, long before the dragon attack. The stench must have been unbearable but the new mayor did like his privacy and had a very large garden surrounding his house.

"I gotta call the cops and…"- suddenly the main door open.

Vlad took a deep gulp as he was sure the murderer came back; the sick degenerate was living at Montez's prize house and even dare to defile his daughter's bedroom by sleeping there. Vlad knew this was a police matter but still took out his handgun which he kept on his breast pocket for protection.

"Mmm mmm, ripe to perfection."- said the murderer.

The former mayor wanted to see the sick monster who could do something so horrible to a man and his family. Now he knew Montez wasn't corrupt but a victim of this imposter though Vlad had to admit he was impressed with the level of detail and perfection in his disguise.

As expected, the exact copy of Montez was at the kitchen pulling out rotten meat and serving it on the table. The idea of perhaps taking the shot and finishing off the madman across Vlad's mind several times as he saw the imposter getting ready to feast on rotting meat.

"My god…"- whispered Vlad as he saw Montez turn into a human blob.

The sickening abomination sucks on the meat until it was gone though Vlad couldn't see a mouth at all. Fear glue him to the wall as he saw the creature "walk" for a lack of a better word since it had no feet as it climbs the stairs.

Not a second after the abomination was gone did Vlad rush out the backdoor unable to believe what his eyes had shown. Tears gathered at his eyes for he may have put fierce businessmen to their knees he was nothing compared to such demon.

For days Vlad hid from public view, shaking in his fancy hotel room shivering at the sole idea of coming face to face to such a beast, what could he do? Surely going to the police but would they even believe him in the first place.

Sure, enough the world had changed greatly in the last few weeks, a dragon and flying men but a shapeshifting monster who killed Montez and his family? The bodies were there and that alone was proof enough to have the doppelganger stop.

"What if there's more within the police? There already one usurping the Mayoralty, what guarantee do I have there isn't more"- whispered Vlad as he debated on whether or not speak to the authorities.

There was the new governmental office of paranormal affairs but would they be anything more than a money waste as the public opinion said? Vlad knew that if by any chance there was indeed another doppelganger within the police force then he and his family would be in great danger.

(XXXXX)

Jazz cuddles on her brother's arms much to her mother and father's dislike as they both came to understand that doctor Bradley wasn't able to get through either of them. Under more normal circumstances both parents would be delighted to see their kids getting along so well.

Yet they knew the truth of their relationship and how sickening it was, worse even was the fact all their attempts to break them up had failed. Tom had gone missing and Sam stops talking to Danny altogether, Maddie was reaching the end of her rope.

"Danny let's go to the store"- suddenly said Jack.

The man was tired of sitting on the bench, Danny is his son and so had the right to correct him. The man wasn't stupid as he knew that if he tried to force them apart then both might end up running away and with the current situation the city's in, their outcome was more than obvious.

The streets were growing colder by the day but winter was still a couple of months away, many blame the monster's arrival for the sudden climate change. The scientific community explains the dragon energy blast was as powerful a nuclear explosion.

Though there hadn't been a single trance of radiation in any of the craters so far. But more than half of the city's population had either die during the attack or fled the city once the roads were open, though a great deal couldn't leave as they had nothing else left.

Danny turns over to his father constantly as he knew the man wanted to talk and was sure the topic was his about sister Jazz. The boy understood just how poorly others saw his relationship with the redhead, but he loves her and not as a brother should.

It was on the return trip that Jack detour into the nearby basketball court, father and son took a seat on one of the many benches overviewing an empty courtyard. It was strange for anyone to be out in the streets after dark.

Danny took notice of several young women selling themselves at the corner just across the street from the basketball court, it pains him to know that things could have been different if he hadn't been so afraid to act, perhaps those girls would be at home talking about their favorite late-night show.

Yet here they were selling the last valuable they had so their families could eat one more day, men too had taken to the streets but as simple thieves or drug dealers. They were victims not only of the dragon but of his cowardice.

"I know you're not my biological son but any prick can make a kid, only a real father can raise a son."- suddenly said Jack.

Danny knew this conversation was long overdue, it hurt him greatly to know he was the mere product of a one-night stand his mother had with Vlad Master, the man whom he called uncle for years and whom Jack calls his best friend.

"You're still my son, blood or not…Am I still your father?"- asked Jack as he opens an ice-cream treat.

"Yes, you are my father… not Vlad…"- replied the boy firmly.

Jack let out loud and a long sigh of relieve as he heard those words coming out of his son's mouth, he had come to fear Danny would prefer the wealth Vlad own over his family but Danny shows him his loyalty. The boy couldn't care any less for blood ties.

"I'll be the first to admit Jazz is pretty good looking but… you and her?"- Danny saw this question coming up.

"I'm in love with her dad… I…"- Danny couldn't finish his sentence.

"Trying to keep in the family, right?"- said Jack as he gently jabs Danny on the shoulder.

Judging by this expression Jack didn't seem to be angry at all with him, the boy couldn't help but think that Jack gave up on the idea of breaking them apart. The large man stands up as tells his son to follow him home.

Danny was dying to know if what his father said meant that he approves of his relationship with Jazz or not, they were step-sibling bonds by their mother, it was an undeniable fact they share the same blood which still counted as incest.

"Your mom doesn't like that your dating Jazz but after a lot of thinking maybe I should let you do your mistakes. It's my job as your dad to back you up if things go south… I just don't want to break our family apart"- explained Jack.

There was one detail he deliberately forgot to mention to Danny which was the idea his wife had proposed, to send Danny to live with Vlad for short season as the man in Maddie's own words had the right to spent time with his biological son.

Jack wasn't having any of that, Vlad stole his wife once and then again. There was just no way he was going to let him seduce Danny into his family with money and expensive toys, Jack was all for breaking Jazz and Danny up.

But the moment Maddie proposes to sent Danny over to Vlad at Wisconsin or New York or wherever he please made him change his mind. If it meant keeping his family then Jack could overlook some casual incest.

Maddie had told him about all the condoms she had found in the trash bin which lead him to believe that at least Danny paid attention during sex education class, and didn't want to get his sister pregnant. There was a certain sensation of pride knowing his son didn't just get his first kiss so young but actually already lost his virginity. Of course, it also felt bittersweet to know his daughter wasn't a virgin either.

"Danny I'm gonna allow you to stay as Jazz's boyfriend, just don't fuck while I'm at home."- said Jack.

The boy instantly hugs his father thanking him profusely. Never had he thought Jack would agree to let them be a couple, Danny couldn't wait to tell Jazz the good news but then he recalls how much their mother wanted them to break up.

"What about mom?"- finally asked Danny.

"For now, we'll keep it a secret from your mother, I'll let you stay at my man cave with Jazz if you can keep my secret"- said Jack as Danny shook his head like a toddler who was being granted candy for staying quiet.

"A few weeks after finding out about what your mom did, I started well, seeing other women too. Maddie can't be the only"- said Jack.

Danny didn't like the idea of his father sleeping around with other women but then again Maddie did it first and if keeping this secret let him keep Jasmine then it was a fair price to pay. At least that's how his childish mind put the pieces together.

(XXXX)

It had been little more than a week since Danny had his father-son chat at the courtyard. Of course, Maddie was still unaware of all that was spoken that night, as far as she knew Jack had tried to convince Danny to break up with Jazz.

Little did she know that Jack, on the contrary, gave them his blessing and the keys to a cheap apartment one of his coworkers didn't use but weren't willing to give back to the company. This little gift was much appreciated by Danny's wallet.

Especially now that they needed to take public transport to go to school, though as they rode on the bus Jazz's humor became soar and irritated as she saw Ember's face on every wall and streetlight, even the bus they took had the rocker's face.

School wasn't any better as many teens started to wear pale blue wigs resembling Ember's hairstyle, it was a loathsome sight to behold. Before Danny left for his classroom, he did something that was forbidden, a rule he personally made to keep their secret.

Danny kissed her on the lips in front of the student body though no one even bat an eye with the exception of one or two kids who whispered a simple "awesome." It was at moments like these that he wondered why society hated incest so much.

Sure, there was a high risk of malformed children but that was a risk normal couples face too, but beyond that, he couldn't think of any other reason as to why he shouldn't sleep with his sister if they love each other.

Jazz feared they might be cameras hidden inside the man cave as her father called it, thankfully their parents were out until late and didn't need to go elsewhere. Though upon arriving home they saw their mother in the living room watching a movie.

"Weren't you at work?" asked Jazz rather coldly.

"I forgot it's my day off"- replied Maddie.

Their mother had cut their allowance in half saying they needed to say up for a new and bigger house, but Jazz knew it was to avoid them from going to a hotel, no matter how cheap in the long run weigh heavy on their wallets.

"I gotta do my homework, see ya later Jazz."- said Danny before running into his bedroom.

This took Jazz by surprise as she was more than sure Danny wanted to have sex with her, perhaps seeing his mother home got him cold feet. The redhead could feel the judgmental gaze of her mother crawling up her spin.

Not even a second after sitting down on her chair did Jazz noticed a figure to her right. Her door was lock and yet Danny was already on her bed completely naked and showing his harden penis which made her drool like a hungry mutt.

"Come here Jazz. I got your favorite treat right here"- said Danny as he shook his cock.

"Oh Danny you spoil me too much"- said Jazz as she took her brother inside her mouth.

Danny loved feeling the warm and slimy sensation of Jazz's mouth on his penis. But despite that he was getting the blowjob, the sounds Jazz did make her seem like the one was in extasy, months of practice had made her very good.

The redhead didn't waste a single drop of her special milk only Danny could give. She knew a single blowjob was hardly enough to satisfy him, the fact their mother was in the living room didn't bother either of them.

Danny had seen every inch of his sister's perfect body by now and was still impressed by her beauty, not a single day had gone by without him thanking whatever providence that sent her his way, Jazz wraps her arms around his waist as they began to kiss.

"Wait… There's something I wanna try"- said Danny as he got behind Jazz.

The redhead could see her arms become translucid as Danny lifted letting her legs dangle upfront, she could feel her brother's manhood touching her anus. The girl grins her teeth as Danny enters her through the backdoor.

Even with emotion blocking sickness she was blushing madly and holding her moans as hard as she could for Danny wanted to fuck her in front of their mother while turn invisible. Never had it cross her mind Danny would want to do something so depraved as this.

Jazz had to use both her hand to muffle her voice as it was impossible for Maddie not notice though thankfully Jazz "exploded" along with the grenades from the action movie Maddie was enjoying spilling her love juices over Maddie's teacup.

"Taste a little salty"- whispered Maddie as she took a sip of tea while her kids headed back to their respective room.

(XXXXX)

Late Friday night, Dash Baxter stood across the street from the Fenton's new house. So much had changed in the last eight months he had been lock up, the city was a mess and almost everybody he knew was either dead or gone.

His best friend Kwan was dead and was his girlfriend Paulina and Star. It was like his whole world has come crashing down, but none other than the Mayor of Amity Park went straight to his cell saying he believes in his innocence.

This was a unique opportunity, Dash couldn't screw this one up, not again. Life in juvenile was hell on earth, constant beatings by the inmates and guards, cold showers and disgusting food, he wasn't the top dog anymore.

"Remember Dash all you gotta do is give her this drink and it's over. you get your release papers and a clean rap sheet." Said Montez.

His parents were at home waiting for good news, it was a simple job. Dash was going to set things right with Jasmine, the first thing in his to-do list was to apologize for everything, she didn't deserve it in the first place.

"What about her parents? If her dad sees me, he's gonna kill me"- said Dash.

"Don't worry kid, I did my homework and both her parents are out until late."- replied Mayor Montez pushing the teen out the limousine.

Ember McLain looks at Dash sheepishly walk over to the Fenton house as Montez turns back into his true form Amorpho while asking if she was sure about this strange plan, the rock diva reminds her minion he only needs to distract Danny for a few minutes. Both Ember and Amorpho flew out of the limo and speed pass Dash.

(XXXXX)

The sudden screams for help from a young woman coming down the block draw Danny's attention forcing him to look out the window. His eyes widen as he saw a woman a block down pleading for help as a thug was robbing her.

"Danny don't. Just call the police"- said Jazz in a firm tone.

"Don't worry babe. It's a five-minute rescue"- arrogantly replied Danny as he leaps out the window.

Jazz looks out the window as she follows Danny with her eye, she knew there wasn't anything to fear. It was just a normal human and not a diabolical dragon from another dimension, it wouldn't take too long.

Even so Jazz got dressed and keep her phone near just in case she needed to go help him, it was at moments like this that she regretted throwing away the revolver. She couldn't depend blindly on magic she could only use during extreme times.

Knowing she might have to rush out the door at a moment notice, Jazz headed over to the living room. The redhead hated how her brother would continuously play the hero but having defeated a dragon boost his ego and pride.

The sudden ring of the doorbell made Jazz ran towards the door hoping her dear brother was done beating up the thief, she just hopes the loud bitch didn't want to give him a special reward as she didn't feel like teaching her some manners.

"Danny you're… back"- said Jazz as her eyes widen in shock.

"Um… hi Jazz"- mumbled Dash as he presented a rose bouquet.

The girl tried to slam the door but Dash held tightly as he tried his best to explain his reason to being there, but Jazz didn't believe him in the least. Jazz couldn't invoke her massive strength or grown claw and fangs.

"The fuck is wrong!" screamed the girl.

"Please Jazz, listen I'm sorry for everything. Take this as a peace offering"- added Dash as he shows the Potion.

Jasmine's eyes open wide as she saw the potion in Dash's hand, the boy must think her a complete idiot if he thought she was about to take that poison straight from his hand. She would rather die than give herself to that rapist scumbag.

There it was the anger she needed to draw her claws and invoke the dark powers; she could feel it again rising within. The sole idea of Dash wanting to fuck her was more than enough to ignite her the fire within her.

A powerful chord echo within the room as Ember McLain materialized from thin air followed by a second chord which made her heart tremble. The third chord threw Jazz to the ground making her twirl in pain.

"Nothing distracts a teen more than their hormones. Gimme that!" – ordered Ember as she snatches the potion out of Dash's hand and pours it down Jazz's throat.

The large teen looks in horror as the famous rock diva was chanting some love song over Jazz, he could swear he was hallucinating as pink hearts flew around the room and over Jasmine who was desperately trying to escape.

The song ended and Ember left the redhead whizzing for air on the ground as her hand makes its way onto her pant. The rocker turns over to Dash with a long smile as he presses himself so tight to the wall it was a miracle, he didn't form part of it.

"Dash I didn't know you look so manly"- said Jazz as she began to crawl over to the former Quarterback.

The boy looks scared but also surprise as Jazz unbuckles his pants and exposes her penis, her expression was as if she had just seen the most wonderful gift under the Christmas tree. Dash's eyes and mouth open up as Jazz swallows her entire manhood.

"I don't want you to screw this up so what I did is a love song that drink makes her really horny. Play nice"- said the rocker as she pours the last couple of drops of potion into Dash's mouth before vanishing into thin air.

Dash didn't understand one bit of what was going on, all he knew was that Jazz wanted him and that's all the matters. The boy took hold of her long red hair and push his penis deeper into her throat, it took only a couple of thrusts before firing the entire load.

Jazz choke lightly on the semen but quickly recovered as she started to lick the remains from her lips, Dash violently pulled Jasmine by her silky red hairs tossing her over the dinner table. Dash couldn't help but rub his member as he stares at Jazz's ass.

He didn't waste any time in pulling her pants down exposing her perfectly round ass, never had he felt skin so soft. It was silky and smooth, not even Paulina who proud herself with having the most perfect skin could compare.

"Eight months, this ass cost me eight months of my life… oh, I'm gonna enjoy this"- said Dash as put his dick unto Jazz's meat cave.

"Wait… something's wrong… who's this? It's not Danny"- whispered Jazz though Dash was too busy trying to penetrate her.

"No!"- screamed Jazz as she backslaps Dash across the face throwing him to the floor.

Her breathing was heavy and her sight was slightly blurry, for a moment she thought to have pissed herself but came to realized it was vaginal lubricant. It couldn't be, no one could in the entire world could make her wet, only Danny.

With quivering legs Jazz tries to move away from Dash but the boy forces a kiss upon, her mind was numbing as she reciprocated the kiss. Her tongue wrestled with Dash's as he caresses her soaking vagina with his dick.

"Yes, fucking finally!"- cheered Dash as his penis slide completely into Jasmine's soaking pussy.

The former quarterback ripped off her blouse before she started to rock her hips on his cock while she glues her lips to Dash, the potion was taking full effect and the love song made sure she'll never think about anyone else beyond Dash Baxter.

"You're finally getting into it"-added the boy triumphantly as Jazz pulls her head back while panting loud.

"Ahhh!"- screamed Jazz she headbutts Dash with all her strength and might.

Blood gushed out as the quarterback let Jazz hit the ground, the redhead tried to get away but the scent of a man drew her towards Dash but deep down she knew she had to get away. Dash was sure his nose was broken and the bleeding didn't stop.

Upon turning around he saw his shy redhead lover trying to escape, Dash turns her around and once again her chest was over the table and Dash was rushing back inside of her. But Jazz was now fighting the potion as she elbows him to the chin.

"The fuck is wrong with me? My- my head is full with cocks"- said Jazz as she took hold of the table.

Panting loudly Jazz climb on the table once more and spread herself wide open, Dash smiles as approaches not caring for the blood still leaking from his nose, the moment he's in between Jazz's leg, she bites him with long fangs.

Dash scream as he saw his ear in the redhead's mouth. It was enough, no pussy was worth this much trouble, the quickly puts on his pants and uses his shirt to stop the bleeding while Jazz quickly got dressed, her pussy demanded to be fuck so badly it began to hurt.

Little by little, she was regaining control over her senses, tears gathered at her eyes but not tears of shame but of fury. A piece of worthless shit had his way with her, he needed to die. There was just no one she could allow him to leave this house alive.

(XXXX)

This fury she felt was like none other she had ever experience before, not even when Youngblood did her. Nothing could compare with this shame and fury, not even all the water and soap in the world could wash this shame.

Only blood could start the cleansing, Jazz turn to see Dash was already coming closer to the door but suddenly stops dead on his tracks yet Jazz didn't stop. A very distinguishable sound echo within her ears, she had heard many times in movies.

"Nice to see you again Dash"- said Samantha Manson.

The large teen's eyes open wide as he looks down a shotgun barrel, the blast literally disintegrated his entire head and tossed his body far into the hallway. Jazz wanted to kill him for this heinous sin he had committed but would have to settle with the goth.

"I was going to help you earlier but you were having so much fun… now you know how it feels"- said Sam before blasting Jazz on the chest.

Now that the redhead was dead, Sam wondered if it was necessary to hire local thugs to help her out? All five had a terrified expression on their faces, they were under the impression Sam was only bluffing about killing someone.

"Come on Freakshow. A deal's a deal besides I wanna fuck a little"- said Sam.

The bald man nodded his head as he couldn't' believe what just happened, they technically watch a rape take place and the rapist and victim were both kill by Sam, she did make it very clear she came her to claim ahead.

"Watch out!"- screamed a bald girl with spikes on her head casually called Lydia.

Sam barely managed to leap to the side sparing her life at the cost of her left eye, with agonizing screams Sam turns around and fires her shotgun missing the redhead but not one of her henchmen nicknamed green-boy.

"The fuck's wrong with you!"- screamed Lydia as she redhead run behind the couch.

"Kiss her!"- screamed Sam.

"What did she say?"- questioned a large man with long sideburns.

"She's going to shock… I think she said … Kill her!"- yelled Jazz as she leaps from an impossible distance.

Her claws tore through the man's face making Freakshow aim his shotgun at the redhaired demon but in complete and utter fear Lydia fire first blowing Freakshow's arm off clean. The bald woman looks in horror at the demon before her.

From the door came rushing green ecto-red trapping the girl inside before she could even try to claw her way, a woman with long blonde hair casually walks in and puts two gunshots to her belly putting a halt to her struggles followed by a mighty electric discharge.

"Get paramedics here at once". Order the woman.

Dozens of men clad in white armors rush in surrounding Jazz Fenton, dozens of strange-looking rifles aim straight at her. As she loses all strength a known figure came out from the light outside, one-armed with long greyish hair and hard eyes gaze down on her.

"You didn't think I forgot about you Jazz"- said Aragon.

"To be continued.


	20. For you, I'll burn the world

My beloved brother

Chapter 19: For you, I'll burn the world.

.

Loud and cheery music echo throughout the stage as the crowd roared in excitement from their seats stomping their feet while beautiful dancers wave their hips near the edge of the stage as the camera crew films them.

The spotlights briefly shine over the crowd making them all wave their hands in the air excitedly once the crane cameras hover over them, a few of the young one and even some not so young hold up signs greeting their mothers and love ones.

Suddenly the dancers made their ways towards the center of the stage showing off their extravagant headdresses made with feathers of a probably endanger species, though their emerald thong bikinis and golden high heels caught more attention than their headdresses.

The women stood in a V line formation at a multicolored curtain extending white feather hand fans, the spotlights all shine over the curtain as it opens showing a dark male silhouette. A man dressed in a fancy black Armani suit rushes out.

"Welcome to Amity Park's favorite game show!"- a man with long white-haired yelled out as he encourages the crowd to yell the show's name with him.

"Trick or Treat!"- both the crowd and the tv host screamed together.

"I'm your host. Vlad Master and let me introduce you to tonight guests"- the tv host said cheerfully as points over to his right.

A second set of curtains open up revealing two shadows who rushed in once they heard their cue. The spotlights shine over a girl with long red hair holding her accompanying's hand who unlike her was a younger boy with short black hair.

The two teenagers hastily made their way towards Vlad while holding hands under the spotlight and the roaring crowds, the man puts his hands over their shoulders as he introduces them as Jazz and Danny Fenton.

"Wait a minute, it says here that you're a couple but I can tell your brother and sister."- Vlad said in a playful tone.

"We're actually both. We're brother and sister but we're also in love."- Jazz answered while hugging her younger brother.

"Who am I to judge. It's a brave new world after all and we can all fall in love with whoever we want."- the tv host replied.

The crowd cheered as the redhead heard several people agreeing with the host and even rooting for her happiness with Danny. Never once in all of her life had Jazz even begin to imagine participating at her parent's favorite tv show.

Almost out of nowhere a tall dark skin beauty wearing no more than a very small bikini took hold of Danny's arm guiding him to where he would start the game, Jazz couldn't help but frown upon seeing the woman walking so close to Danny.

Just seeing the thin string riding up the woman's large bare butt made her wonder why the tv station would even allow women to walk around half-naked on stage, she understood the station might the rating yet it felt like they were pushing too far.

Though the girl had seen the game show many times before and already knew the rules, she came to realize to have never once heard the name. It was true that she only ever stays to watch it in the living due to her not having anything to do.

Vlad guided the redhead up a short flight of stairs where she would stand, she had seen many times the small gaming area which the host called the "Trick or treat Land." The redhead laid eyes over several bags painted with Jack-o-lanterns scattered across the floor and some oversized hamster wheels.

"I'm sure you already know the rules but here they go again. In order to win you must answer ten questions, each time you answer correctly Danny gets ten seconds to run inside Trick or Treat Land and come out with one or many bags"- Vlad said.

All the contestants had to dress in some silly get up to get inside Trick or Treat Land, Jazz smiled long and wide as she saw her little brother come out in a very short and revealing maid uniform, she even bites her lips upon seeing Danny trying to cover his ass.

The girl knew the dynamics of the game and quickly answered the first five questions with no problems at all, even Danny rack up several thousand dollars' worths of prizes. Jazz always mocked the participants who lost at the first question whenever seeing the show at home given how simple these questions are.

"This is just great! We don't get that many contestants reaching this point. Now our lovely Desiree will show you the next part of the game"- Vlad yelled out through the microphone.

It was most rare for the grand majority of contestants to reach this point in the show, though it was the beautiful dark skin woman who rushed in wearing her thong bikini that made the crowd cheer even more excitedly.

Jazz frown as she laid eyes over the exotic tan model who she now knew her name to be Desiree, the model hastily made her way into the center of Trick or Treat Land making sure to bounce her unnaturally large breasts as much as possible.

The redhead knew Desiree's small and questionable bikini was only for ratings but it still made her feel uncomfortable, though the model added a fake cartoonish hardhat along with an oversized foam pickaxe and quickly pretended to mine the air as to score point in a large screen in front of her.

Men and even women cheered and stomp their feet as they saw Desiree's breasts and buttocks wiggled with each of her movements which she purposely made as erotic as possible, though Danny was more interested in seeing how to score points than ogling at the model.

Jazz didn't remember the questions being so hard beyond this point whenever she watched the show with her parents, the girl was grateful to have studied some college books she found at the city library otherwise it would have been impossible for her to answer any question after number five.

"Unbelievable! We only get ever one contestant reaching the final question!"- Tv host Vlad announced in excitement.

"No shit! If you keep asking advanced physic questions, you won't anyone here at all."- Jazz thought but kept her mouth shut.

The grand prize was within their grasp, only one ridiculously hard question remained to be answered and they could walk home with a brand-new car and several prizes. Yet the strange look on the tv host made her feel uneasy.

"Wait a minute… why am I playing this stupid game? When did I even come here?"- the redhead mentally questioned.

"Oh, dear. This is a kinky question."- Vlad said making the redhead forced a smile. "Ok, for the big prize. Who was the last person quarterback Dash Baxter had sex with?"- Vlad asked with a smile.

The question itself caught Jazz off guard as it had nothing to do with the previous quiz which consisted of complicated algebra and physics, perhaps the show could get away with the bikini models but and the unfair questions but asking about someone's sex life was pushing it too far.

It was then that she realized that Dash Baxter was a nobody, a mere bully at Casper high who seldom played football and perhaps made quarterback thanks to his girlfriend sleeping with the couch, there was no doubt he was more or less popular though, beyond Casper high's walls, he didn't exist.

"A: Paulina Sanchez… B: Star Griffin… C: Samantha Manson… or D: Jasmine Fenton."- the tv host said never changing his cheerful demeanor.

Jazz's heart hit the bottom of her stomach upon hearing and seeing her name on the billboard, it was ludicrous to even consider she would ever have sex with retarded retard such as Dash Baxter. The redhead not only abhorred the jock but felt utter disgust towards him.

"It's obviously option A."- Jazz said very confidently in her answer.

The redhead was certain in her answer as she was more than sure the tan cheerleader was a whore who slept with anyone, but she was also Dash's girlfriend and it was easy to assumed they already had sexual intercourse.

The sudden buzzing of a red lightbulb beside her made the girl's eyes open in shock as she realized her answer was completely wrong. It made no sense but then again, she didn't investigate Paulina Sanchez beyond what she needed to know of her.

It was then that Jazz recalled how long it had been since Paulina hung herself, therefore, it was obvious she was wrong. Out of the two remaining names, Sam seems to be the correct one as the goth was seen several times near the boy's locker room.

The redhead turns over to Danny who was motionless at Trick or Treat land, she knew it must be disappointing to have lost all the prizes but, nonetheless, had some fun. According to the game's rules, the tv host was to give her the real answer before "Zapping" her.

"What a shame. You were so close to winning the grand prize but the correct answer is… Jasmine Fenton!"- the TV host yelled out.

"The fuck…?"- Jazz whimpered as Vlad pointed over to the large screen.

Her face lost all color upon seeing herself jumping on Dash's penis, piercing her love cave while holding a lustful expression. The redhead couldn't hold the disgust and empty her stomach at Vlad's feet though the man didn't seem to react.

Jazz couldn't have cheated on Danny; she loves the boy more than life itself but there she was in full high definition riding Danny's bully like a bitch in heat. Her celestial blue eyes set on her vagina as it devoured the jock's cock like a starving dog.

The redhead felt her arms and legs tingled as she felt the strength in her entire body suddenly abandoned her. The laughter of the crowd became louder as Jazz saw herself open her legs as wide as she could over the table so Dash could pierce her womanhood again.

Slowly and with a fear she had never before felt in her life, Jazz motions her head over to Danny who glares at her with murderous eyes. The girl began to hyperventilate as she repeated the word "no" like a mantra.

"What a shame. Well, everybody, it's time to get Zap."- Vlad said with a cheerful voice as her Jazz's moans echo throughout the stage.

(XXXXX)

A powerful electric current made its way through her entire body forcing the redhead to scream in horror. Jazz's body shook uncontrollably as foam came out from her mouth and her muscles tensed so hard they nearly ripped.

The electric flow suddenly came to a stop and what was mere seconds felt like hours, her body was smoking and she could swear to perceive the faint smell of burned meat. The idea of being punished for cheating on Danny crossed her mind.

"You're finally awake."- a familiar voice said.

Jazz forced her head up in order to see who was talking to her despite her eyes being blurry she made out a figure sitting in front of her. Soon her eyesight became clear and could make out a one-arm man.

Detective Aragon Prince, one of Amity's finest and a pawn in her game. It was strange to see him dress completely in white as Jazz recalled him always sporting dark clothes. The man stood up and pressed a red button on the control in his only hand.

Once more the electric current drove through her body forcing a scream like nonother, Aragon was in control as he chose when to stop the flow. The moment the former detective released the button Jazz lost control of her bladder.

"What a disgusting little bitch."- Aragon said looking down at the naked girl chained before him.

Aragon lay eyes over Jazz who only remained in a vertical position thanks to the steel shackles which held up. There was a time when Aragon hunted down men who chain girls to walls just to get their rocks off, even save a few from human trafficking rings but what was chained to the wall was no girl but a demon with the face of a girl.

The former detective knew for a fact, Jazz Fenton planned out Samantha Manson's rape and though he couldn't prove it yet, was sure she also orchestrated Paulina Sanchez's suicide and the murders of both Sidney Poindexter and Star Griffin.

What truly boiled in his heart was that his sister was brutally raped by Jazz's allies and perhaps even her henchmen but once again had no proof, Aragon was more than sure the redhead also had a connection with Amity's drug trade but it was hard to believe a mere sixteen-year-old could do such a thing.

The redhead looked at him with murderous eyes upon feeling her left breast pushed to the side, only Danny had the right to touch her body, her breasts, tighs, and pussy all belong to Danny, not this creep. The man saw Jazz get a shotgun blast to the chest and two gunshots to the belly.

Yet there wasn't so much as a scar left after just a few hours from being shot. It was no wonder why the government wanted her brought in alive, though Aragon would have much preferred to see her rot behind bars yet there was a certain allure to seeing her turned into a Guinea pig.

"Where's Danny?"- Jazz asked using all her strength.

"In custody… forget that for now."- Aragon lied as he asked her about her suppliers.

The redhead had no idea of what he was talking about, Jazz had no so-called supplier. All she ever cared about was spending time with Danny, but the former detective demanded her to tell him where she was getting her drugs and to confess about killing Star.

"Who the fuck is Penelope Spectra and what's your relationship with her"- Aragon asked yanking the girl's long red hair.

Aragon and his sister along with a handful of the G.I.W investigators couldn't find anything related to Spectra, only some pieces of information about a snake demon but nothing close to what he and Walker face that night.

There was also the matter of his recent dragon transformation which brought the city to its knees. The man hated himself for causing the deaths of so many innocent people and the destruction of their homes. Aragon made an oath to protect the citizens of Amity Park and yet he somehow managed to turn into a bloodthirsty dragon who terrorized the city and cause incalculable deaths.

The one-arm man already considered it a miracle that he wasn't inside a cage just Jazz was. The medallion had been melted into his body and so far, nothing the G.I.W scientists did could remove it though he never once mentioned it, Aragon still heard the dragon's voice calling for him.

"She's just my shrink… and a lousy one at that. I want to see Danny"- the redhead replied.

The one-arm man smiles at her as he shows a small black control which Jazz understood control the sadistic torture device, though before he could press the button a voice came through his radio calling for him.

It was only after Aragon left that she noticed her cage wasn't made with iron bars but glass walls, and beyond the walls were several computers of an enormous size similar to those of the fifty's movie era. There were at less a couple of dozen people outside wearing skull-like masks.

Jazz's blood boiled in rage as she noticed how the scientist were all gawking at her as if she were some sort of wild animal, no different from being a spectacle at the zoo or a circus. She couldn't see their expressions through the freakish masks they wore but understood they didn't mean any well.

The cold air embraced Jazz nude body making her shiver though much to her shame, the cold air had little to do with her shaking. In the silence of her glass cage, she started to recall how she longed for Dash which made her feel sick.

The redhead felt like throwing up as she did in her dream which too quickly turned to a nightmare. Danny's hateful eyes were more painful than being tortured over and over by Aragon, even now she didn't' understand what she had done to earn the detective's anger.

"Why did I do that with Dash? I belong only to Danny…"- Jazz thought.

Jazz was afraid Danny would reject her now that she was tainted with another man's cum. It didn't take her much to understand the strange blue skin singer had something to do with her sudden desires as she briefly recalls seeing at her house.

The door suddenly slides open letting half a dozen skull scientists lead by a blonde woman who Jazz recalled was Aragon's partner walk in dragging a cart with strange medical equipment. Jazz's eyes open in fury as she saw one of them pulled out an abnormally large syringe followed by a scalpel and some translucid tubes.

"Let's get started with the tests."- A female voice said. Only moments later Jazz began to scream in pain as the scalpel cut her skin.

(XXXXXX)

Under the sunlight a blue skin girl dance over the stage as she got ready for the concert to be held later that night. Her hips sway side to side as she recited her favorite and most well-known song, the very same that rocket her to stardom; Remember.

"Amanda!"- Ember suddenly said making the woman stand at attention like a soldier. – "Make sure my King gets full access to the backstage and I want absolute privacy when we're in the trailer."- ordered the blue skin siren.

"Yes, of course."- Amanda replied holding on to her chart.

The brown-haired woman couldn't understand what Ember could gain by drugging the sister of the boy she's in love with. Sure enough, it would only make her "king" extremely angry if he ever found out.

"What makes you think he's gonna come after that?"- Manager Box asked.

"My dear Danny needs to graduate from his big sister, so I just show him that she's gonna be fucking with someone sooner or later."- Ember casually replied as she adjusted her microphone.

Ember's manager and his personal assistant Amanda both watch the rocker leave the stage towards her trailer with a huge smile on her face, the woman was still surprised to know the rocker used one of her "ghost" friends to impersonated the mayor and grant her all the permits she needed.

The woman never once imagined she would be working for an interdimensional blue skin demon, but there she stood at Casper High's backyard getting ready for a concert, it was then that she realized why both the school and city hall agree to let Ember host her concert at the school.

The rock diva simple made her servant Amorpho personified the mayor and have him talk to the school while using him to sign all the necessary papers, the shapeshifter was the sole reason as to how Ember became a star among stars, but she couldn't shake off the events of the previous night.

Amanda knew there was much more to such an attack as there was no other way to describe what took place last night. Ember made sure the girl drank some of the infamous Potion and even cast some sort of spell over her just make sure she had sex with that boy.

"I don't get… why would Ember do that? Isn't that redhead sister to the boy she loves?"- Amanda asked once Ember was far away.

"You already heard why Ember did it, but if you want my opinion… she was just jealous."- Box replied.

The woman felt like an idiot for not being able to understand why Ember would be jealous of Danny's older sister, had it been any other girl then it would have made perfect sense. Perhaps the boy was overly attached to her and needed to be pushed away from her, though the method was rather harsh.

If indeed Danny was so overly attached to his older sister as Ember suggested, just seeing her making out with some random guy would break his heart, but to catch them having rough sex in the living room would traumatize him. There was the chance of him staying home while crying his eyes out.

Amanda understood that her "Queen" wanted to make sure to get rid of all who could hold Danny down, yet she also understood that having a girl drugged and rape was the least evil thing on their list, as it was more than apparent that Ember's world domination plan was beyond just words.

"Looks like we already got a crowd."- Box suddenly said as he pointed beyond the improvised fence.

There were more than a hundred teenagers already rallying at Casper High courtyard even though the concert was still hours away, with only a simple fence and handful of guards to kept them from running towards Ember and crashing the recently installed stage.

Amanda was more than sure that in a few more hours thousands of concert-goers would rally all over the school, even though the constant police patrols kept people from gathering in large numbers to avoid more vandalism.

Amity Park was in shatters which made crime sky-rocket to unseen levels, thievery was chief among all other crimes followed by the drug trade, murder, and rape. Most residents would have already fled the city but having lost everything made such an escape impossible.

As Amanda walked off the stage and into the backyard, she noticed entire families waiting for the concert to start as the promise of free meals and clothes spread among the people, it was surprising how fast people cling to "free" once all their earthly possessions had been lost.

(XXXXXX)

Danny sat over a building's rooftop overviewing the police precinct with evil glowing green eyes. He still didn't know what took place the previous night, the boy repented like never before in his life for leaving Jazz alone to save some random bitch. That brief moment was all that it took for hell to unleash, despite knowing his beautiful sister caught the eye of more than one pervert.

Danny might be an average student but even so, he understood it was all a mere trap to kidnapped Jasmine. The girl he intended on saving vanished within seconds and the ghost he chased down left him near the city edge.

By the time of his return, all he could see where dozens of police cars surrounding his house and their neighbors gawking in horror, Danny's heart fell to the pit of his stomach upon seeing so many police officers at his house.

Phantom glided just a few feet above the ground as he stares at the bizarre scene before his eyes. The boy didn't know what to think as he saw a bold woman crying as she was taking into a patrol truck next to a woman with long black hair who tried to flee but fail miserably.

More disturbing was a giant who weep like a little girl as the police threw him inside the truck next to his accomplices. Never once had Danny ever seen such people before, though just by looking at them, he knew they meant trouble.

The boy remained in his invisible form as he began searching for his sister and to discovered what happened, though in his haste didn't mind shoving a few policemen on the floor who looked around with scared faces trying to find out who knocked them on the ground.

Upon entering his house, the first thing he noticed was a headless body on the floor just a few steps away from the door with some investigators taking pictures of him. The victim was a large and bulky man, though for a moment felt familiar in a way as if he had seen him before.

The corpse of a bold man on the far left drew his attention for a brief moment but dismissed him as Danny was far more interested in finding his sister, as who these men were could wait for much later, finding Jazz was far more important.

Danny's eyes were starting to water up as he couldn't find her anywhere in the house, the holes on the walls and the destroyed furniture made him fear the worst as desperation started to fill his heart while he stumbled across the living room knocking down a few plant pots which made some investigators and cops look over in shocked.

The boy was on the verge of taking a random police officer and beat an answer out of him, though such violence wasn't required as a police officer informed the detective in charge, about just sending a female to the local hospital and the suspects were being transported to the P.D at downtown.

Upon hearing this news Danny rushed out the door creating an air draft that pulled several worksheets from the investigators, the vehicle had only left by mere minutes but Phantom could easily catch up to it thanks to his flight ability but much to his dismay, Jazz wasn't inside.

In her place was a young goth girl which Danny wasn't pleased to see at all. Soon it became obvious Sam had something to do with what Danny assumed had been an attack directed to his older sister Jasmine as the goth knew about his power and had a feud with Jazz.

Danny couldn't bring himself to hurt his once best friend as he had no proof that she was involved in whatever mess took place at his house, for all he knew the girl could have gone over to apologize but got mixed in some burglary.

With a long sigh, Danny broke out of this memory and stared down at the nearly hundred people rallied at the police station waiting for their turn to enter and expose their cases. The boy needed answers as to his sister whereabouts and only the strange freaks that broke into his house could provide.

Danny flew down to the street and past between several dozens of people who demanded justice for their stolen properties and their dead loved ones. Before he could even cross the door, he heard several women plea with the cops about having been raped. Such allegations made Danny's heart quiver as Jazz could be tied to a bed being raped while he searches for her.

The scenery was no better upon entering the police department, dozens among dozens of people were waiting in line as men and women in handcuffs were being dragged away by the police though to the far wall on the opposite side of the entrance were several girls handcuffed to each other on a bench all dressed in an extremely short dress and heavy makeup, some were even in their underwear.

"Gee… some of these girls can't be older than ten…"- Danny said as a female officer took them to the holding cells.

Slowly and gently is how Danny made his way to the lower floor where the suspects are interrogated. Despite knowing there were so many people in desperate need for help, Danny couldn't care any less for them and so carried on ignoring the rambling on the floor above.

Tv shows lead him to believe the police precinct had a sleeping quarter for their officers but there nearly a dozen detectives and policemen all sleeping on the benches and some even on the floor though pressed against the wall using their coats as an improvised bed, it was surprising how the comings and going of their peers didn't wake them up.

Danny chose to ignore the dormant men and women on the floor and the benches despite it being already three in the afternoon, it was fairly clear that none of the officers had taken a proper rest ever since hell broke out.

Amity P.D. had never met with such an unprecedented wave of violence and crime which left them severely undermanned and overwork. Most police standards and regulations were blandly ignored and none more evidently were the interrogation rooms

According to regulations, only one suspect was allowed inside each room for interrogation though now there were several suspects at any given time and in some cases of different crimes all being questioned however the officers could.

Danny peek into each room searching for the queerly dress home invaders though his attention was drawn towards the detective who he saw earlier that night, Danny assumed the man was in charge of searching for Jazz though fell asleep on the bench next to some more officers.

Within the detective's hand rested a folder which Danny knew it pertains to his sister's case. There several pictures of the wreak living room and of shotgun shells that were discharged during what the police assumed was a burglary gone wrong, there were also a few mugshots of the same clowns that broke into his house.

His eyes slowly moved away from the sleeping detective and the folder towards the small window on the door. Danny couldn't hold his smile upon seeing the three hoodlums which dare break into his house, surely, they would know the whereabouts of Jazz.

(XXXXX)

There was a woman with long black hair and strange makeup sitting by the table comforting, yet another woman who replaced her whole hair with three long spikes, over to the corner was the giant, taller than most men and far bulkier though his eyes were swollen as if had been crying.

"I got a few questions"- Danny's said while keeping his invisibility spell active and closing the binders.

The boy got the desire results as he saw all three stand up quite frighten as they began looking at every corner in the room, though it was the tall muscular man's cowardly reaction that Danny considered most amusement.

"Who said that?"- the woman with spikes for hair questioned while moving her head all around.

It was only then that Danny noticed she wore a small two-piece bikini and long black boots, unlike her friend who sported a red leather leotard, though the bald woman's body was covered in rather crypt tattoos to which Danny gave no mind at all.

"Lydia! What's going on!?"- the woman with long black hair asked of her friend allowing Danny to learn her name.

"Where's Jazz? The girl with red hair."- Danny whispered to Lydia's ear making the girl give out a yell.

The two women cursed out loud though the muscular man finally seems to have found his missing balls as he challenges the voice to appear though deep down they all knew it was nothing more than a police tactic to scare them.

Lydia ordered her friends to stay calm as it was surely a cop trick to intimidate them and force out a confession, she reminded them they had nothing to do with the rape or the shooting, at most they would charge with illegal weapons possession.

"Rape…?"- the invisible voice said making them all go quiet.

Danny grinned his teeth and clench his fist in fury upon hearing his beloved sister was raped as he so feared. The boy was sure he couldn't have been out of the house for more than thirty minutes which show him Jazz was the main target.

The giant man suddenly felt a hand take him by the neck and promptly tossed him on the ground followed by a mighty kick to his belly as he heard the voice demanding to know if he was the one who raped Jazz. Despite his massive size, there was little he could do against such might.

"Leave Goliath alone! He didn't do anything to that bitch!"- the woman with long black hair said only to be punched in the nose throwing her to the ground.

"Elastica! Are you ok!?"- Lydia asked as she looks over to her friend too afraid to move.

The two girls look in horror at their hulk of a friend whizzing for air on the floor while spitting blood. Elastica told her friends there was a demon in the room with them and that they needed to run away.

In utter terror, Elastica rushed over to the door only to find it lock which made her began kicking and screaming for help, despite her desperate pleas no one answered her calls, no one but the invisible man who took her by the neck throwing her across the room.

"These rooms are soundproof, you dumb bitches!"- Danny said with a cold and ghostly voice.

The Phantom couldn't help but smirk at Lydia who painted a symbol of odd demeanor on the floor while chanting some spell which she clearly thought would stop Danny, yet it didn't do much to stop him from kicking her chin and even flipping her around.

The strange girl was proud of her supposed magic abilities though now understood it was all in her head, she possessed no magic at all and her incantations were no more than gibberish and fantasy in front of a real demon.

It was then that she noticed with horror her teeth laid over a small puddle of blood on the ground. A sudden yank of one of her metallic spikes made her realized this was a real demon, considering she was lifted high enough for her head to touch the ceiling.

"It was some blonde guy… Dash… something I don't remember. We were just asked to scare that redhead… that's all."- Lydia said before being the victim of any more violence.

There was only one face Danny could link such a name to which formed a hollow lump within his stomach. The boy was sure Dash was still in juvenile state prison but perhaps given the new city's circumstance let him go as they must have required the space for new more violent inmates.

"We had nothing to do with him."- Elastica added in desperation.

The boy let go of Lydia who felt on the ground with a loud thud but quickly crawled her way towards her two friends. Only a small print of blood on Danny's hand let them know, he was still in the room with them.

It was clear as day that the attack at his house wasn't some random act of violence but one planned out though poorly executed, amid tears, the girls told him their gang leader, Frederick Freakshow made a deal with a strange girl.

"Her name!"- Danny demanded.

His heart sank low as he heard the name Sam Manson come up in the conversation, Danny couldn't believe he was stupid enough to think the goth would come over to smoke the peach pipe with his sister. The boy suddenly recalled his once best friend had come over with a man, perhaps this was her intention even since.

"Where's Jazz?"- Danny asked though his voice came out like a demonic growl.

"I don't know…"- Lydia whimpered.

It took a knee to the face for her to remember having seen a group of men dressed in white suits rushing into the house, though the trio was knock out cold before they knew what was going on only to wake up in front of police officers.

There was only one group Danny could think of that wore white suits and would travel in large packs. His parent's employers, the Government Investigation Ward though best known as the G.I.W. It didn't make any sense as to what they could want with Jazz.

"It's that whore's fault, she shouldn't have stolen Sam's boyfriend in the first place."- Goliath said standing up at full height.

"Whore?"- Danny whispered. The trio looked in horror upon seeing the only camera in the room crumble like paper before their eyes and a boy materialized over the table.

(XXXXX)

Vlad Masters saw with disgust from his limousine at the hundreds of people gathering at Casper High, unlike the previous concert were teens dressed in leather costumes now were regular people dress in their everyday clothes all lure for the promise of a hot meal.

The sun wasn't even down and the streets were already filled to the brim with people, though most didn't care in the least for Ember's music but were there for the hot meals and some free clothes not caring if it was just some cheap merchandises.

Vlad knew the city was in decay and in desperate need for help, but never once did he expect to see his countrymen rallying for food and clothes. The concert may be a charity event but no musician would give so much for so little.

"I can't believe this little bitch is more generous than my political peers."- Vlad mumbled.

Despite Amity's horrifying state of decay, no politician or member of the so-called elite had stepped forward to help the city whatsoever, only Vlad had been helping in the city reconstruction and even turn his former mansion into an orphanage.

Sure enough, Vlad was a businessman before an altruist. He made sure to get the best deals out of each contract, often "stealing" contracts from other firms. Though being a native son gave him the vote of confidence with the locals.

"We're here sir."- Vlad's driver said as he opens the door.

The white-haired man steps out and looks at the Grand Amity Hotel, one of the very few luxury hotels in the city and one of the few that were spared from the monster attack and the current crime wave.

Though the increased number of armed guards took away some the extravagance. So did the homeless that gathered by the alleyway around the corner to fetch some scraps once the kitchen staff threw away the leftovers.

Vlad had seen a fight broke out over some leftover lasagna more than once, worst yet was the increased number of prostitutes a few blocks down which often found their way into the hotel, some were as young as his own daughter.

The first thing Vlad did upon entering his hotel room was to open his laptop to video call his daughter who was safe in New York, there was no way in hell he was going to let her anywhere near Amity Park during this crisis.

"Hi Daddy!"- Danielle said through the camera.

"Hi Sweetheart. How are you liking the city?"- Vlad said with a long and wide smile.

The girl cheerfully told him about Desiree taking her to see Times Square and Central Park, Vlad couldn't help but smile as she told about coming back from shopping at the fifth avenue and how much she wanted to show him all the pretty clothes she bought.

Vlad desperately wanted to hug his little girl though he would have to wait until morning, the only airport at Amity Park was destroyed during the monster attack and so needed to take a train all the way to Dimmesdale.

"See you in the morning baby, and say hi to Desiree for me."- Vlad said as he closed the laptop.

The man seriously considered in giving his personal assistant some paid vacation after taking care of Danielle, it wasn't her job to babysit his daughter but did so with flying colors. Perhaps she was getting a little too attached to her but it wasn't as if they weren't going to see each other again.

(XXXXX)

Danielle exits from her bedroom letting her black stiletto high heels echo with each step throughout the empty corridor, at the end of the hallway was a hand-painted portrait of herself and of her father which made her feel more than welcome at their new house.

The girl was used to living in large places due to her time at "House of Angels," though it was hard for her to adapt to the luxurious surroundings, the large portraits and expensive-looking pots gently placed over marble pillars in the middle of the hallway, which forced her steps to be extra cautious.

Normally, Desiree would be working in Vlad's office until late, though most works were done over the phone due to Vlad's insistence on Desiree staying with Danielle and not by his side as her contract demanded of her.

"I thought she would be watching her soap opera"- Danielle whispered as she reached the living room.

Little by little, Desiree began treating the mansion as if it were her own such as watching television by Danielle's side or alone, often ordering the maids around as if she weren't an employee herself, even walking around in her nightgown after dark.

The master of the house did like his privacy a little too much and so often hired as little house staff as he could, most maids didn't complain about the often-excessive amount of work as they were paid double or even triple the normal wages. Though this was solely due to Desiree which earn her some degree of authority within the house staff.

Danielle smiled upon spotting Desiree relaxing over the pool while sipping on some wine under the shade of a large umbrella, the girl quickly skips her way around the pool towards the tan woman who smiles gently at her as she takes off her sunglasses.

"Hi Desiree, Daddy just called."- Danielle said as she looks at Desiree.

Her small purple bikini left nothing to the imagination as Danielle gawks at her wondering if one day she too would have large breasts like Desiree along with her wide hips, and beautiful bubble butt which she loves kissing, though the girl did prefer to kiss what was between those wonderful meat lumps.

Danielle explained about Vlad's arrival in the morning making Desiree frown and twist her lips as she realized her "vacation" was coming to an end. It was then that she noticed Danielle glue her eyes over her crotch.

With a long smile, Desiree pulled the string from her top revealing her large breasts which Danielle crawl up to her sucking like on Desiree's nipple like a newborn child. Without being told to, the girl moves her right hand between the tan woman's legs.

Danielle loved to feel Desiree's caramel skin brushed with hers, the delicious fragrance which emanated from her body was mind-numbing and above all loved to lick her privates and to get licked by her, it was a world different from her time at House of Angels.

The older woman's hand gently made it way under Danielle's skirt and beyond her thong, Danielle let out a soft gasp as she felt a finger forcing its way inside of her tight anus. The girl took it as a cue to trade the nipple for a deep kiss.

Their tongues wrestled with each other as Desiree fingered the much younger girl. Desiree took her time to remove Danielle's blouse exposing her small breasts which Desiree began kissing before she pulled her skirt out of the way.

It took some time for Danielle to get used to wearing thongs and high heels, but quickly grew fond of them as they were much more adult-like and elegant, it had a very different feel to them to the pink panties with hearts her father bought through one of his maids.

Desiree laid the girl over the pool bench pulling her thong away showing her tight cunt, the young pulled her head back and let out a soft moan as she felt the wet and slimly tongue of her dark skin lover over her crotch.

"Delicious…" The tan woman exclaimed as she shoved her tongue deeper into Danielle.

There was a time not too long ago when she would have cried and beg for this to stop, but now it was different. It wasn't disgusting nor nauseating when Desiree touched her, on the contrary, it felt gratifying and liberating to be touch by the dark skin woman.

"I would really like it if Daddy did this to me."- Danielle said as she saw Desiree shoved a finger inside of her.

The man hadn't slept nor touch Danielle ever since their first time together, Vlad became even more reluctant on touching her once he learned Danielle is his biological daughter. Vlad felt horrified for having made love to his own blood.

Despite getting his undivided attention Danielle desperately wanted another type of attention, mainly in the bedroom to which Vlad didn't agree. The man wanted to give his daughter a normal childhood according to his exocentric standards.

The girl felt a sudden shiver crawled up her spine upon reaching an orgasm, Desiree didn't dare to pull her lips away as she's drenched with Danielle's love juices which she gladly and rather greedily drinks away.

"Why won't daddy to this with me? Maybe's he's scared to hurt me or something… I mean he's got a huge dick after all."- Danielle said recalling the sick men who had their way with her.

"Huge? I think he's more like a medium size…"- Desiree said as she cleans her lips though, in her experience, Vlad was just an inch below from what she considers small.

It was then that Desiree picked up the much smaller girl into her arms and made their way to her bedroom. By now, Desiree spent so much time at Vlad's mansion that little by little became her second house.

"Wanna be on top this time?"- Desiree said as she laid the girl over the king-sized bed.

"Yeah!"- Danielle said with cheer as she saw Desiree walking over to her drawer.

The woman pulled her top drawer open and just under her panties was a large silver dildo which she often made Danielle wear. Though besides the sex toy, just on the corner sheepishly stood a small pink vial.

(XXXXX)

The sun was starting to set down as Danny looks over a small abandon three-story hotel whose sign was in shatter, though Danny could make out a pig next to a large letter P. The hotel like the many hundreds of other businesses across Amity met with its downfall.

To the left and right were abandoned buildings which once upon a time were thriving businesses such as boutiques, hotels, and restaurants, but now all stood as burned shell which now rested in darkness and silence, just as the lonely streets which only some vagabonds tread.

"I can't believe dad's silly gizmo actually works."- Danny whispered as he gazed upon a PDA he took from his dad's office at the house.

The device was a simple GPS tracker his father modified to track down a cellphone's last location which in his words, worked a lot better than the FBI version, though that was still debatable. Nevertheless, it did track down both his parent's phones to this desolated part of town.

Once Danny finished his "interrogation" of the home invaders and learning very little of them, he quickly tried to contact his parents via a desk phone from one of the offices at the police station, though only his mother's phone was answered.

The boy didn't like the silence coming from the other side and promptly hung up knowing the call could be trace, it was starting to become obvious the government was behind his sister's kidnap, perhaps they knew about his power though whether they were involved was still unknown.

Strangely, the last number the device was programmed to search for, was that of his mother, which Danny didn't find strange in itself due to her cheating on Jack for quite a long time. His tracker was supposedly made to find ghosts but worked much better to locate phone signals rather than ghosts.

Upon coming closer to the hotel, Danny noticed a few cameras overviewing the streets but mainly focusing on the parking lot entrance. The cameras seem fairly new though there was one in particular place next to the hotel's only real camera which was out of order.

Even the so-called hobos who were trying to keep warm by a burning barrel didn't seem to be skipping meals judging by a large number of food wrappers on the floor, though they wore filthy blankets, it was clear they had clean clothes and even what seems to be polished boots.

"Since when do bums carry guns?"- Danny questioned to himself upon seeing one particular man leaning on the corner letting his firearm slightly exposed under his blanket.

Danny knew better than to call his parents again, but thanks to Tucker's contraption which was clearly meant to keep tabs on Sam managed to find this abandoned hotel where his parent's cellphone signal was last active.

The boy recalled seeing on the news about the residential and commercial districts being the most affected by the monster attack, though most residents started to gather at the less damaged parts of Amity.

As Danny came closer to the hotel, he noticed there were thick curtains over every window which he instantly found strange as there was no point in having curtains in a burndown hotel, but the cameras and armed hobos led him to believe there was much more to this place.

His eyes open wide upon phasing through the wall and seeing that most of the damage rooms were demolished leaving enough space to set several computers and cabinets. Drywalls were set to cover what little rooms the second floor still had.

"Let's see if this thing can pin-point my dad's cellphone."- Danny muttered as he started to search.

Like in any other government work most non-essential workers left once the clock struck five pm, though there were still a fair amount of people. Danny found it most queer to see them all wearing the same white outfit.

The only distinguishable feature that set them apart from a milkman was the three-button jackets and black ties. For a moment, Danny wondered if he stumbled across a secret milkman association but drop that idea upon seeing a glass plaque on the wall.

"G.I.W… Governmental Investigation Ward"- Danny read though quickly duck near a desk upon hearing a door open.

The boy slapped his face as he recalls being in his invisible form, therefore, he didn't need to hide as no one could see him. Soon a man steps out from the office dragging his feet while heading straight for the coffee machine by the lobby.

Once the office worker was at the coffee machine getting his drink, Danny pulled out the PDA from his bag. The device was simpler than he initially thought as it didn't give him a map of the building which was fairly obvious but in return gave him a simple bleep.

Danny's heart was beating faster by the minute as he was desperate to find his sister but also knew that if he set off an alarm, then he might never see again. There was only one shot at finding Jazz and couldn't take any unnecessary risks.

The boy kept the volume of the PDA as low as possible, but the device eventually took to a conference room one by the end of the hallway. There was no need to open the door as he could easily phase through it.

Upon entering the conference room, Danny saw nearly a dozen cubicles in the middle of the room though they were all empty. Slowly and quietly, the boy made his way further inside to where he heard some keys being hit.

"Fuck!"- Danny mentally screamed upon seeing a man with thick glasses working on a computer with two screens.

Danny turns off his device as there was no need for it anymore since his parent's phones were connected to the computer the man was working on. Holding down his breath, Danny floats over the man to better see his monitors.

The first one had a video of people doing foolish things which Danny assumed was to keep the man entertain, though the second monitor was much more interesting as it shows a map of Amity Park with two glowing dots with red tags.

"Phone… tracker…"- Danny quietly read the tags over the red dots without alerting the technician.

There was a strange lump forming under his throat as he came to realize, these agents were following him for who knows how long. Near the corner of the screen, Danny could make another tag that read "police station" and a time.

"I'm back!"- yelled out a woman with short black hair as she slams the door wide open. "I finally got some humanitarian aid!"- added the woman as she walks closer.

In her hands were two coffee mugs and a paper bag with a logo from a popular donut shop named The Lard king. As the woman hands over the coffee to her coworker, she asks if there have been any updates on the creature's whereabouts.

"Nothing so far, just that call from the station… what kind of a teen doesn't carry his phone? I mean my kids have theirs superglue to their hands."- the technician said as he took a sip from the mug.

"He's probably unto us, you saw the photos of what he did those guys at the station… shit, he ripped them to pieces."- the woman casually remarks as she pulled out a donut from the bag.

Danny wasn't proud of what he did, but knowing his sister was in great danger was extremely stressful. The trio suffered his wrath once they foolishly started to insult Jazz, though in hindsight they were just some scared teens who took the wrong approach.

"I don't think he's that stupid to try and call his parents again…"- the man said as he searched for a donut.

"I really want to see those monsters at the lab downstairs."- The woman added with a smirk as she looks behind her friend.

The boy wanted to beat a proper answer out of them but the camera on the corner stop him from doing so, slowly Danny flew out the door towards the lower floors. Oddly enough, there was a group of hobos drinking coffee and eating donuts at the lobby.

(XXXXX)

Danny wasn't used to holding his invisibility spell for so long and was starting to wight on him, but even so, he managed to find the service elevator just around the main lobby. The boy couldn't hold his amazement upon seeing a white hallway upon entering the basement.

It was fair to assume a black dirty basement but much, on the contrary, it exactly as a hospital ward with white halls and a few signs hanging from the ceiling which made him wonder how long had the G.I.W been stationed at his old hotel.

Most of the hotel's basement had already been converted into some sort of laboratory, there were even guards stationed by the elevator' door and a few more patrolling the halls. There were cameras in each corner which forced Danny to remain invisible.

The basement was vast and maze-like which made things unnecessarily hard for Danny, it was only reaching a corner that he spotted a small plaque out the office which were to the left, and both the guard office and the laboratories were tot eh right.

"This place is a lot bigger than I thought"- Danny mumbled as he continues his search hopeful to find his sister.

There was a slight hint of intimidation upon walking down these long hallways which clearly expanded beyond the hotel's property, though the boy came to a stop upon laying eyes over the guard's office.

Upon entering the room, Danny spotted three guards staring at a series of screens. The cameras show the main entrance into the hotel as well as the parking lot, the main street, the alleyway, and several offices including the conference room.

Though his self-control came to an end upon seeing his parents locked up in a cage no different from animals, without a moment's doubt, Danny used his massive strength to slammed a guard's head deep into the console board as he materialized.

At that moment both guards look in horror at their deceased partner, but a mighty and devastating punch shattered the second guard's jaw leaving him on the floor as the third fell from his chair to the ground as he watched at a literal monster.

"Where's this place?"- Danny asked putting his bloody finger over the screen.

The last remaining guard turns his attention over to the screen where the Fenton were hold up. It was a laboratory further down the hallway where all specimens were kept according to the guard though he had yet to see these "specimens."

It was only when Danny got distracted by over the monitors in an effort to find his sister that the guard pulled out his pistol, yet before the man could even aim his weapon, he felt a strange sensation over his neck.

His eyes lower as all strength was lost and saw a strange glowing blade protruding from the boy's hand. Soon the man fell to the ground headless, though Danny didn't mind him at all since there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Authorized personal only"- Danny read out loud upon seeing through the monitor a steel door.

Danny locks the guardhouse door regretting having to murder the men within, it was uncalled for and unneeded. But seeing his parents hold up in a cage made his blood boiled, if this is how the government treated their best employees, what was to be expected of his sister?

The boy was no fool and made sure to take the handguns with as he knew that if a fight were to break out, there was the high possibility of him running out of "magic" and would have to resource to other means of defense.

"Specimen Laboratory"- Danny read on the sign over the door.

The hallway was the same and so was the camera angle, though the door was protected by card access only it meant very little to Danny as he phased through it with fair ease. The room was as vast as Casper High gymnasium though it greatly resembles the chemistry classroom.

Test tubes of all kinds, shapes, and sizes were scattered across long tables, but it was the strange octopus-like monstrosity, which drew his attention more so than the test tubes. The creature was like nothing he had ever seen.

Green in color with multiple eyes scattered across his grotesque body, most of his blacken organs were in glass jars though the boy ignores the creature upon seeing his parents in a cage meant for these bizarre animals.

"Dad! Mom!"- Yells out as he returns to his human form.

"Danny! where did you come from?"- Maddie asked with a motherly voice.

"It doesn't matter. Where's Jazz?"- Danny asked as he looks at the lock.

The boy's eyes were filled with confusion upon seeing there was no padlock to secure the cage, just a simple bolt that could be open from the inside. As he turns his attention back to his parents, there was a sudden and powerful shockwave that cruise his entire body.

Within seconds the room was filled with over a dozen of strangely dressed individuals, their white armored and skull-like helmets were nothing Danny had ever seen before. Before the boy could get a one-arm man fired a queer-looking weapon which sends a glowing green net over him.

The sudden sound of the cage's bolt opening out sounded the sizzling sounds the net did over Danny's body as it burns his flesh. Tears stream down his face though whether they for the horrid pain the net provided or due to his parents now clear betrayal.

"Hurry up and take this thing back with the other."- a one-arm man ordered.

(XXXXX)

Several scientists look over at Jazz who hung from the cuff around her wrist, a puddle of blood and urine around her feet. Despite her precarious state, there was much fight within her as she bit off a whole chunk of flesh from one of the scientist's hands who got too close when taking yet another blood sample.

The humiliation was by far greater than the pain in itself, though there was an undeniable longing to escape and of course, to exact justice upon such horrid people, the longing for Danny was even greater and more powerful.

Jazz wanted so desperately to be in his arms one more time, to feel her brother's warm embrace which was forcibly traded for the cold of this unholy laboratory of forbidden science. Her once pink color room was changed for glass walls.

There was no getting used to being treated like some sort of spectacle, a mere piece of flesh for these so-called men of science treated like a pincushion, extracting blood whenever they needed to or even bits of flesh.

"Where's Danny?"- the redhead whimpered trough the muzzle she earned by constantly attacking the doctors upon seeing one coming to check on her.

Jazz knew the doctor before her was a woman due to her large breasts, but that's was as to how far as any distinguishable features came to as the skull makes hid her face, the long coats, and surgical glove cover most of her skin so race and age were a mystery.

The doctors and scientists were all under very strict orders to not talk with the subject under any and all circumstances, yet the doctor simply whispered about not knowing where her brother was and not to worry.

It wasn't an easy task to conduct such violent experiments on someone who resembles a human, the woman had no problems whatsoever in vivisecting a "ghost" from the other world but this girl cried and scream in human tongue though never openly cried in front of anyone.

"She's not a human, she's a monster."- the doctor reminded herself upon exiting.

The undistinguishable sounds of the elevator doorbell announced the arrival of unexpected visitors, all heads turn towards the lift as it opens its doors. Even with their masks on, there was a clear act of surprise upon seeing the foul creature.

Maddie walks ahead unable to believe what her eye was showing as the demon the staff heard so much heard about was being dragged inside a "Fenton Grappler." It was a strange and odd name but the device proof it worth by holding down the wretched beast.

Insanely large computers and mechanical devices were scattered across the room, test tubes large enough to hold down a human were placed against the wall. Many screens on the wall show odd pictographs of unknown origin.

Slowly Jack joins his wife as both look in awe at the outlandish monstrosities inside the human size containers. Both had been briefly allowed to work on the creatures as their main task was to develop weapons to deal with such creatures.

Rumors of traveling to what the G.I.W refer to as the "Ghost Zone" were openly spoken now that such a world was of public knowledge, there was no way the government could let such a prime opportunity slip by.

Oceans of oil as far as the eyes could see, untouched mines of unknown depths and riches beyond the wildest of dreams, all for the taking. The only problem was to send someone to fetch all those riches which is why the G.I.W was receiving vast amounts of funding.

Though Amity's branch received a much lesser amount due to an outbreak of violence and crime which meant it was soon to shut down. No one truly cares since the largest portal was located all the way in New York while Amity held the smallest.

"What is this madness?!"- Maddie screamed upon seeing her daughter chained up and lock up behind a glass jail.

"This isn't what we agree on!"- Jack added in horror. "Where's Walker!"

The two ghostbusters as they proudly claim to be, were under the impression the government agents were there to help them save their children, as a deal was struck soon after Walker has shown them surveillance footage of the Fenton house.

Maddie was the most angered by the fact they were being filmed without their permission, though became silent upon seeing her children turn invisible, and with the help of a special lens, they would see them flying around the house.

Jack and his wife Maddie were both convinced their children were possessed by a ghost from the other world, though deep down Maddie greatly hope that was the reason for Jazz and Danny's strange affection towards each other.

It was more than clear they had been fooled by the government not only into handing over their inventions, but also their children for macabre experiments. Maddie quickly rushed over to the door only find it made out of steel and protected with an identity card which renders her attempts of entry fruitless.

"Now, now. Let's not be overdramatic, oh, and Jack that's bulletproof glass, so you might want to put down the chair."- Walker suddenly said coming out of the office.

Maddie loathed the idea of her kids having an incestual relationship so did Jack though he was guilt trip into accepting it, knowing Danny and Jazz were sleeping with each other safe in their bedroom was by far better than having them tormented in an underground laboratory.

"You lying piece of shit! You said you'll exorcise those ghosts out of kids!"- Jack exclaimed in fury while pointing an accusing finger over Walker.

The old government agent lost most of his handsome looks which were exchange for burn scars and deep cuts all courtesies of the snake demon named Penelope Spectra. It was only thanks to Walker's intervention that Aragon wasn't inside a cell-like Jazz and soon Danny.

"Ghosts and ghoulies aren't real but long-legged beasties are and this thing is the worst of all."- Aragon said as he steps on Danny's head.

Neither Aragon nor Dora had any previous experience in dealing with the paranormal and to a point didn't even believe them to exist, that until they were shown the monsters at the facility and the other world, before that moment, they thought this organization was nothing more than some government money waste.

"Put the thing inside one of the tubes, and start working on IT."- Aragon ordered his men as he kicked Danny on the belly.

The one-arm man and his blonde-haired sister weren't scientists or doctors like everyone else, both were once average students at Casper high and both joined the police force soon after finishing high school, they barely knew basics of chemistry, much less of quantum physics but that didn't stop them from becoming agents.

It was mostly due to Walker taking a huge liking on both the detectives that he vouched for them, making them both into agents at different times. It was nothing less than miracle Aragon wasn't behind one of the glass cages.

The boy desperately tried to break free from the net his parents help build on his way towards the oversized capsule, but the net continuously burned his flesh stopping him from transforming, A powerful electric blast kept him down as the agents shoved him into the tube.

"Jazz! I gotta save her!"- Danny reminded himself upon seeing his beautiful sister chain to a wall.

The boy struck the glass with a powerful punch only to find out it was reinforced with yet again another Fenton product, the FSD or Fenton Spector Deflector. A simple device which in theory could render all ghost powers useless, but so far prove to be unreliable which made agents add a Ghost Shield just in case.

Maddie couldn't believe she was so foolish to think the government would help her "cure" her children as they weren't possessed by a ghost, demon, or devil. Whatever granted them these bizarre abilities was something the agents wanted to replicate… no matter the cost.

"Jack…"- Maddie whispered as he held her husband's hand.

Both watched in horror as the tube began to fill with strange green liquid as their son struggled to escape. His growls escape from the tube as he fruitless tried to break the glass though his mighty strength was meaningless in the face of the FSD.

(XXXXX)

They unknowingly handed over their children to actual devils and without weapons, there was very little they could to persuaded the agents into letting Danny and Jazz go free, it was then that Maddie noticed her wristwatch.

Though it resembled a common watch, it was actually one of Jack's most recent and most advanced inventions; The Fenton Wrist Ray. Compact and with reasonable destructive capacity, nevertheless, its creation was only achieved through G.I.W technology.

"We can't let them do this."- Maddie whispered to Jack's ear as she pointed to her watch.

Feelings of guilty were bottling up within the two eldest Fenton as they saw their daughter chained like an animal, and their son being locked up to be used as an experiment. The man understood what his wife wanted of him, but also understood the risks.

Even knowing what could happen to him, Jack began walking towards Aragon trying to convince him to let his kids go, about how wrong it was to torment children but the former police detective was deaf to such claims.

Aragon firmly blamed Jazz Fenton for the murder of students Star and Poindexter, for the sudden outbreak of a drug name Potion but also blamed her for Dora's rape. Worst of all was that he couldn't prove anything at all.

If he couldn't see the redhead rot away in jail then he would surely have her suffer at the hands of the G.I.W as nothing more than a guinea pig. Living as an experiment in the search for the perfect soldier just like the Nazis did over half a century ago was a decent alternative.

"That's as far as you go, mister Fenton."- Dora said putting her hand over Jack's large chest.

The man looks straight at Dora's blue eyes while taking a deep breath, Jack strikes at her face cracking her nose before swinging the blonde woman around and taking her hostage. All the guards quickly put the large man in their sights.

"Dora!"- Aragon screamed as he pulled out his pistol.

"Open that thing and let my son go!"- Jack ordered.

Men in strange armed with skull masks aim their weapons at Jack but stop their advance upon the man firing off a warning shot which blew a computer, Aragon step forwards as Jack presses his wrist ray onto Dora's head.

"Just shoot this prick already."- Dora demanded as she loathed being the damsel in distress.

Danny roar like a beast as he demanded to be let out, Jazz join in the roaring rally which made Maddie turn over to her. From the glass wall, she could see her daughter struggling to free herself just like a wild beast would do.

Slowly and quietly, Maddie turned her attention back to the standoff and saw her husband demanding for the agents to open the cages and let his kids out. The woman didn't know what to do, she didn't want her kids to be used as guinea pigs but she also understood they were dangerous to be set free.

"As you can see mister and missis Fenton, your children are monsters."- Walker said as he paces his way towards Jack.

"They're my kids, I'll cure them somehow."- Jack replied with a stern yet shaky voice.

The man began shaking as much as his voice upon seeing three guards approaching him with rifles aimed at him, it didn't help that Dora constantly ordered her men to shoot him down regardless of her personal safety.

"Last chance, asshole. Let her go or I'll cap your ass."- Aragon ordered cocking his gun.

"Honey… stop… please…"- Maddie said in defeated to a stunt and horrified Jack.

The man couldn't believe his wife wanted to leave their kids to these monsters to be experimented on, before he could utter a single word in denial, Dora elbowed him in the belly and quickly rushed out of the way.

Filled with unspeakable fear Jack aims his wrist ray towards the closest guard hitting his chest with a powerful ray. The guard spins around as he pressed the trigger and shoots one of his partners in the head.

Jack saw in horror how the man he accidentally shot with his laser was bleeding on the ground. Soon his eyes turned over to a very angry Aragon who pressed his gun on Jack's forehead though before he could pull the trigger, the sound of glass breaking drew his attention.

All present remained in silence as the test tube began to crack, the strange green liquid began to flow out with pressure. Suddenly the tube exploded sending shards of glass over the room some finding their way into a few poor souls leaving nothing more than a thick coat of dust in the air.

There was absolute silence as all eyes were set towards the cloud dust but it slowly settled. The armored guards slowly walk closer to the wreak tube holding tightly to their firearms as Aragon ordered the Fenton to kneel down.

"Where the fuck did he go!"- one of the guards asked.

The men quickly began to spread out searching for the "Specimen," as they all knew just how dangerous the creature truly is. The Skull masks were for more than just intimidation purposes as they possessed scanners that pick up Danny's ectoplasmic energy.

"Enough hiding! Show yourself or daddy gets his head blown off!"- Aragon ordered as he cocks his gun.

Silence reigned over the laboratory as doctors and scientists held their breath while hiding behind their large computers, some even found cover behind large pipe and others near more glass capsules similar to the one where Danny was briefly held.

"Ahhh!"- Dora screamed as she lifted from the ground.

Even with their fancy high tech visors, no one could see Danny even though they clearly knew where he was standing. His large energy blade though covered in Dora's blood was essentially still invisible which both horrified and fascinated the men of science.

Aragon saw with horror as a large gap was formed around his sister's belly, the woman was held up in the air by more than a whole meter. Blood gushed out from her mouth and nose as she began to cry in silence.

"Son of a bitch!"- Aragon screamed loudly as he shifted his gun towards the invisible demon.

Before Aragon could fire even one shot, Danny tossed the woman over to him with full forced sending both former detectives against the glass wall. The guards and both Jack and his wife stared with disbelief at the crack bulletproof glass.

"Shoot!"- one of the guards suddenly screamed.

(XXXXX)

"Danny's here! I knew he wouldn't abandon me!"- Jazz screamed as she watches her brother break free from his capsule.

The redhead looks through the shattered bulletproof glass with unspeakable delight as she saw her tormentors torn to pieces one by one, and though she couldn't see her brother, Jazz knew Danny was without a doubt there not just to save her but to exact justice.

Jazz's eyes widen as she heard the alarm sirens go off which made her realized dozens of guards would soon storm the laboratory within minutes. The redhead saw Danny slowly materialized beyond the glass wall though he crossed beyond it as if it didn't exist.

"Are you ok, honey?"- Danny asked as he took hold of the redhead's face.

The girl blushed in sheer embarrassment as her eyes wander down to the puddle of urine by her feet, but Danny didn't mind at all as he grasps the steel cuffs which held his sister to the wall and yanked them off as if they were made with paper.

"Danny! I was so scared!"- Jazz yelled as she falls unto his arms.

The boy knew there was much more to his sister but right now, she was just a scared little girl in need of rescue. Her body felt cold to the touch which made him hug her even tighter, anger filled his heart upon imagining the torment she endured.

"I'm sorry. He… Dash… he…"- Jazz couldn't bring herself to tell Danny what happened between herself and Dash.

"Don't… Don't do this to yourself… it's not your fault… he's dead and won't hurt you again… and I'll kill each and every one of these animals for hurting you"- Danny said as his eyes glow a sickening green.

The two shared a kiss as the elevator doors open and dozens of men walk out barking orders, Danny's winks at his sister before turning invisible once again. The redhead smiles as she saw a man in white armor spliced in half.

"Use your fucking goggles, ya dimwits!"- the squad leader ordered.

The men fired their rifles missing their target, the only time their goggles worked was upon Danny slicing a man down. Just his green devilish eyes glowed in the visors as he murdered guards one by one knowing all too well their bullets couldn't hurt him.

The squad leader watches at the demon as he becomes visible once more, a mere boy dressed up in a tight black suit with the strangest white hair, though by now his terror was such that he was unable to pull the trigger.

As Danny's about to cut him down, a second bizarre creature tackles him to the ground forcing the squad leader out of his daze. The man couldn't give credit to what his eyes were showing him, a one-arm beast reptile in nature though bipedal with a crocodile-like snout.

"What the fuck is that thing? I need immediate back at…ahhh!"- the squad leader screamed as he pulled inside the cage where Jazz was kept.

Danny was slashed across the chest which allowed some of his greenish blood to flow out followed by a punch in the face, the boy jumps back to gain some distance as he put his hands together and gather ecto-energy.

"Eat this you overfed lizard!"- Danny exclaimed as he fired his ecto-ray towards the monster.

The blast was so powerful it sends the monster flying across the laboratory, landing on a large distribution board. The boy kneeled down to catch his breath though could see the creature shaking as the electricity flows within his body.

(XXXXX)

Slowly Sam Manson open her single eye taking in the moonlight through the window, the headache she felt was like none other. Never once did it cross her mind that the blood of the monster ran deep in the family.

Jazz just like her younger brother was also a monster as there was no other word to describe what she had seen so far. Long glowing green claws and pitch-black eyes were the trademarks of a beast from hell. Soon she came to realize all her "brilliant" planning had made a trip down the gutter.

Things couldn't get any worse, she was left half-blind, her parents were murdered so was her "boyfriend" Robert and finally, her crew most likely met the same fate at the hand of either Jazz or her diabolical brother Danny.

Upon turning her head to the right side where the window is, she noticed a female police officer reading the newspaper. Sam let out a defeated sigh as she came to understand how obvious it was that she was to be arrested.

"Fucking obvious…"- Sam whispered catching the attention of the cop.

The goth had assembled a small group of thugs which she armed with under the counter weapons, at the time she wasn't thinking straight as her parents had been murdered in cold blood. All Sam wanted to kill Jazz for everything she did and consequences be damned.

It was then that Sam noticed she wasn't handcuffed to the bed which she found very strange. The cop quickly rushed out the door searching for a doctor after telling her to remain in bed which she found even stranger.

Moments later an old female doctor made her way in yawing loudly, Sam quickly noticed her white coat was stain and filthy. Though upon coming closer perceive the light smell of sweat was emanating from her.

"Good to see you're awake."- the doctor with heavy bags under her eyes said.

Sam lowered her head upon hearing from the doctor about her eyeball being removed due to the severity of the laceration, though she should be grateful for not losing her eyesight. The girl would carry a cruel reminder of her defeat for the rest of her life.

"Don't worry miss Manson, we already got the perps."- the cop said with confidence.

The goth could only smile upon hearing not only she wasn't considered a suspect but that Jazz had gone missing and no knew about her family's whereabouts, though it was only a matter of time before her henchmen ratted her out, yet it would be the word of some hood rats against hers.

Sam needed to find her grandmother at once and flee the city before that took place, perhaps find a way to bribe some officer to eliminate any incriminating evidence towards her. The weapons she bought were all in theory "untraceable" though she knew better than to believe that to be true.

"Sam! Thank goodness you're alright"- Sam's grandmother Ida said as she hugged her grandchild.

The goth felt like thrash for constantly making her grandmother go through such trepidation, the old woman already suffered enough by having her son and daughter-in-law cowardly murdered and now her granddaughter was in the hospital one eye short.

"Hi Sam… I brought you some lunch."- Tucker Foley whimpered as he saw his former "girlfriend."

Ida calmly explains about being so worried about Sam's safety that she started calling everyone from Casper High, though only Tucker seems to be worried enough to show up at the hospital despite the difficult situation the city's in.

Tears gathered upon her face as she walks over to Tucker hugging him tightly, she lost her parents and friends, there was only Ida and Tucker. The dark skin boy couldn't help but open his eyes wide as he felt Sam's soft lips on his own.

The police officer's radio suddenly made a buzzing sound that alerted everyone in the room. The man spoke in code with the dispatcher and quickly rushed out the door almost knocking down a nurse in his haste.

(XXXXX)

"Where's mom and dad?!"- Danny asked desperately.

"They left us, Danny. We need to get out of here, now!"- Jazz added in frustration.

"There they are!"- Danny heard a man screamed from down the hallway.

Nearly a dozen men began shooting at them, forcing the brother-sister duo to rushed down a hallway as Danny was running out of energy. A single gunner popped out from an office trying to shoot at the duo though it was Jazz who murder the agent with a claw slash to the face.

Blood and brain matter gushed out from the man covering Jazz's naked body, Danny briefly looks at her wondering when and how she obtained such power. It was the first time he'd seen her utilized such abilities though he was grateful for her help.

"This way!"- Danny ordered.

Unlike her brother, Jazz couldn't phase through walls though by now the government agents had activated their ghost shield making it impossible for them to cross through them. Worst yet was how fast he was running out of energy.

"They're trying to escape through the portal!"- a scientist screamed at one of the guards.

"Portal?"- Danny wondered out loud.

A deafening roar stop Jazz and Danny's from advancing as they turn around to the lizard man chasing after him, though by now he had grown much larger in size even squashing some agents on the wall during his chase.

Danny growled out loud as he stopped the rampaging beast from crushing them to the ground, though much to his surprise the monster began pushing him back. The beast was so large he blocked out most of the hallway.

Despite his massive size, Jazz managed to squeeze over his back and began slashing with her energy claws. The pain was so unbearable it forced the monster to jump up crushing the redhead on the ceiling.

In a desperate move, the lizardman charges forward dragging both siblings to the end of the hallway. Men and women dressed in white lab coats began screaming as they saw the monster break-in along with the two specimens.

Danny quickly composed him and help his sister get up quickly noticing a portal similar to the one his parents build though at least ten times is size. The room in itself was larger than Casper High's auditorium.

"Enough games! You… die… now… Jazz…"- the monster half roar.

The beast began to grow in size crushing the catwalks overhead, his long tails made its way into the hallways trapping a few poor souls who were too slow to avoid it. His massive wings reach the ceiling and his body crushed most computers.

"Not this shit again…"- Danny mumbled upon seeing the dragon once more.

The beast pulled his head back making Danny realized it was about to unleash his hellish flames. With a single second to spare, Danny steps in front of his sister and cast his energy shield as the green flames engulf the entire room.

Green hellfire made its way down the halls burning down innocent men and women, Danny, and tried to use all their might to stand their ground but the flames were pushing them back. It was then that Jazz noticed they crossed the stone portal.

"I got an idea, Danny!"- The redhead yelled out.

Once the flames subsided, Danny was on the verge of a mental breakdown as he recalled his fight with the monster less than a month ago. The same green flames and the same aftermath, there was no way he could best the monster now.

The dragon passed his head through the stone portal trying to eat Danny in a single bite, but the boy leaps over his head and slams the dragon down. Using all his might, Danny forces the beast's head to stay on the ground.

Danny could see his elder sister rushing towards a control room on the right of the lab. The thickness of the wall and the steel door prevented the flames from entering, though it greatly weakened them and wouldn't hold another attack.

"You… turn the shit on!"- Jazz demanded after opening the door with a single kick.

The three scientists who were lucky enough to be inside the control when the monster unleashed his flames, stood terrified at the naked yet blood-covered girl before them. Jazz sliced the neck of the nearest man and repeated her order.

Jazz knew for a fact the portal worked as it was all over the news, though officially no traveling was allowed yet beyond some robots. With tears in their eyes, the two remaining men pressed buttons and pulled levers.

The portal began to activate making the Dragon realized he was in great danger. The beast squirmed and unleashed more fire in a desperate attempt to break from Danny's grip but his efforts were in vain as the blinding white formed within the portal.

(XXXXX)

Danny fell to the ground as he watched a strange world beyond the gate. Just as the news said, there large black oceans and green lands with mountains as high as the sky which were soared by a whale like beasts.

"Are you ok, Danny?!"- Jazz asked in a scared voice as he put her hands over her brother's shoulder.

"Yeah…"- Danny replied as he stood up.

His attention was pulled away from the strange world as he saw the dragon slowly shrink. Danny and Jazz watched in amazement as the beast that wreaks the city turned into a mere man, to Aragon.

Danny looked around and saw the horrible damaged Aragon caused, men laid on the floor burned beyond recognition, some even turned into nothing more than green ash. Sudden screaming and gunfire drew their attention to the hallway.

"Kill it!"- Danny heard a man ordered.

"The fuck is that thing?!"- Jazz questioned.

Half a dozen men were desperately firing at an octopus-like monster with twice as many tentacles and hundreds of eyes scattered across its enormous body. The monster used its long tentacles to capture and ripped men apart.

"Self-destruct sequence activated. All personal must evacuate immediately."- A voice said through speakers.

"For crying out loud!"- Danny exclaimed in frustration.

Aragon's flames were so destructive they burned away several cages unleashing many of the captured monsters from the other world. Neither Danny nor Jazz had the strength left to fight off hordes of demons and so made their escape.

Oddly enough, Danny found strength and courage upon seeing his sister's naked bubble butt swinging in front of him. In their haste to flee from the agents, then the lizard monster and finally the dragon which didn't let them have the time to find her any clothes.

"We'll take the elevator up and you can fly us out of here."- Jazz explained.

Danny pushed his sister against the elevator wall and kissed her while putting his hand between her legs forcing a finger inside of her. Not even the sudden sounds of explosions under their feet stop them from touching each other.

"We can fuck all night once we get out of here"- Jazz said as she dragged her brother out of the elevator.

Danny took a deep breath as he mounted his sister over his crotch making sure her arms and legs were tightly wrapped around him. The floor began to cave in forcing Danny to take flight, though mere seconds in the air, the entire floor gave in.

The entire hotel which served as a disguise for the underground facility was mass of flames and random explosions, as Danny had assumed, the facility took a few more blocks. A total of four city blocks cave in. The boy could only watch in silence at the fires below him as he held tightly to his sister's butt.

"What's going on over there?"- Jazz asked quietly. Slowly Danny turns around.

Half of Amity was set ablaze.

To be continued.


End file.
